


Project Monticora

by MentalMassDebation



Series: A Human Weapon [1]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold, Dark Angel, Escape the Fate, Falling in Reverse, Metallica, Paramore
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal/Human DNA, Cat Burglars, Character Death, Child Soldiers, Crime Fighting, Cybernetics, Cyberpunk, Drugs, Emotional Manipulation, Escape, F/M, Family, Flashbacks, Freedom, Friendship/Love, Genetically Engineered Beings, Genetically Engineered Killing Machines, Genetically Flawed, Genetically High-Minded, Genetically Perfect, Genetics, Human Experimentation, Journalism, Kidnapping, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Money, Motorcycles, Multi, Murder, Mutants, Near Future, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Brainwashing, Running Away, Saving the World, Seattle Space Needle, Secret Identity, Seizures, Sexual Content, Sibling Love, Slow Build, Transgenics, Violence, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 147
Words: 293,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MentalMassDebation/pseuds/MentalMassDebation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the early 1990's, billions of Americans' tax dollars have been diverted from legitimate government programs to fund secret experiments in genetic engineering.</p><p>This covert operation is known Project Monticora. It's goal is create the perfect soldier, genetically enhanced for super strength, agility, speed and intelligence.</p><p>These children are subjected to relentless training and propaganda from the moment they are able to talk and walk.</p><p>And in the winter of 2007, thirteen of these children managed to escape from a secret facility in Gillette, Wyoming. During the time after, in the following years, some of them were captured; some of them were tortured; and some gave their lives fighting for their siblings and for their freedom...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically me going through the entire Dark Angel series with an entire character swap, including some of my own original characters.
> 
> Lemme know what you think?
> 
> And thank you for reading! (:

PROLOGUE...

Since the early 1990's, billions of Americans' tax dollars have been diverted from legitimate government programs to fund secret experiments in genetic engineering.

This covert operation is known Project Monticora. It's goal is create the perfect soldier, genetically enhanced for super strength, agility, speed and intelligence.

These children are subjected to relentless training and propaganda from the moment they are able to talk and walk.

And in the winter of 2007, thirteen of these children managed to escape from a secret facility in Gillette, Wyoming. During the time after, in the following years, some of them were captured; some of them were tortured; and some gave their lives fighting for their siblings and for their freedom...

"...And ever since I began these cable hacks, Project Monticora has consolidated its operations to another secret location..." Ryan Seaman stared vacantly at computer screen in front of him, his voice sounding just as vacant and tired. "I WILL find it..." He stated with a little more conviction in his tone. "And the people responsible for these heinous crimes WILL be brought to justice..." He sighed, running a hand over his face as he glared at the reflection of his eyes on the computer screen glaring back at him. "This has been a steaming video bulletin. Peace out." He mumbled before leaning forward and turning the camera off...

...Derek Jones was beyond tired of waiting. Waiting was all he ever did in this lousy job of his. He didn't even know why he took such pride in his business, maybe it was because it was the only thing he had, the only thing that couldn't be taken away from him. It was something he had worked for by himself. "Oh, oh, finally!" He snapped, glaring frustratedly.

Ronnie Radke stared blankly back at his boss, clearly not fazed by how busy they were, as usual. "I was on deployed in the field." He stated smugly.

Derek rolled his eyes, clearly not believing him. "Yeah, right. More like deployed in bed." He muttered under his breath. "Hot run -- Cashmere and Swanson." He said, pulling the small parcel out from under his arm and holding it out to his employee.

Ronnie shot him a rather sour look. "Sector 4!?" He squeaked, obviously not happy. "I'm not going all the way back out there. It's raining, dude." He stated in a "duh" voice.

Derek's eyes widened in shock. "Is it!?" He asked with a small gasp. "Is it really raining in Seattle!?" He asked, clearly mocking the younger man. "Stop the presses!" He chimed, waving his hands about dramatically.

Ronnie glared at him before letting out a defeated huff. He snatched the package from his boss and then quickly made his way over to his locker. "Uh, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" He asked, glaring over at the guy beside him.

The guy stared up at the taller man, suddenly looking rather intimidated. "Boss told me to pick a locker. T-this one was free..." He mumbled, trying to get his words out as quickly as possible.

Ronnie sighed, deciding to take it easy on the new guy, but not too easy. "Well, it ain't." He stated. "Try the next row." He said, shooting the rookie a pointed look.

The guy nodded, quickly gathering his things and turning away.

"Here, take this, too." Ronnie added, quickly palming the package over to the newbie, too...

...Jacky Vincent didn't know how long he had been sitting at his desk, staring down at the papers in front of him for, but he was certain it had been a few hours. He knew he was tired, he hadn't slept for almost two days now, but he still felt too wired to even think about closing his eyes and nodding off.

There was a soft, feminine chuckle from the open doorway behind him, causing him to glance up.

"Oh, hey, Tessa." Jacky greeted her with a small smile before turning back to the files in front of him.

Tessa smiled to herself, shaking her head slightly as she sauntered slowly over to him. "You really thought you were gonna get into the file room pretending to be a vet?" She asked, her clear blue orbs lighting up in pure amusement. She stood beside him, leaning casually back against his desk and staring down at him.

Jacky shrugged lazily. "I took a shot." He stated.

Tessa grinned slyly. "So did I." She said, giggling at the memory.

Jacky managed to chuckle at that, finally tearing his baby blue orbs away from the jumbled papers. "I appreciate you guys coming along and helping me out." He said, shooting her a grateful smile.

Tessa smiled brightly in return, her cheeks blushing slightly. "Nah, it was nothing." She stated rather bashfully. "You got what you needed and we got the chance to finally make our point. This town's gonna think twice before they try to shake the people down again." She said, wearing a triumphant grin.

Jacky simply smiled and nodded before glancing back down at the map on one of the many papers littering his desk. "This is Project Monticora's Wyoming facility. It's gotta be. Requisitions don't add up otherwise." He mumbled, wearing a troubled frown.

Tessa turned around and glanced down at the map, too. "Think they're running their budget through the V.A.'s books?" She suggested. "Trying to cover up their tracks or something?" She asked, glancing over at him.

Jacky sighed heavily, leaning back in his seat. "If I can follow the money trail, maybe I can find the main facility." He said, though he sounded more hopeful than anything else.

Tessa frowned. "Jacky, how many jobs do you think we've done for Ryan in the last three years?" She asked with a curious glint in her eyes.

Jacky glanced curiously back up at her. "I don't know. Why?"

"Well, it's just... I've never seen you get so caught up in an assignment before." Tessa said, finally managing to voice her thoughts. He always made her so nervous.

Jacky sighed heavily again, his eyes averting to his lap. "It's not an assignment." He told her, his voice low. "Ryan is taking on Project Monticora as a favour to me." He explained simply, glancing back up at her after quickly re-collecting himself.

"You're messing with some pretty powerful people, here, Jacks." Tessa warned, her voice growing as concerned as her expression.

Jacky shrugged. "I don't care what happens to me anymore." He admitted, his voice as glum as his dull orbs.

Tessa frowned deeply. She couldn't deny that it ached her heart to see him hurting like this, but she knew that there was only one person who could make it better. And it wasn't her. "In one of his cable hacks, Ryan said some of these kids escaped back in '07." She pointed out, sounding rather wary. "You knew one of them, didn't you?" She asked, her voice timid as she eyed him cautiously.

Jacky hesitated for a few moments, clearly caught off guard. Again, he managed to quickly compose himself before replying. "Her name was Spencer." He uttered the name gently, a small smile trying to tug at the corners of his lips.

Tessa nodded slowly, finally understanding. "They killed her, didn't they?" She asked, her voice soft and her chest still aching for the broken man.

Jacky nodded, his eyes burning holes into his computer screen. "I watched her die..." He murmured. "But the crazy thing is that I still can't believe she's really gone... I know it sounds stupid, but I still feel like she's alive and out there somewhere..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer turned to face her friend and shot him a rather pathetic look of dismay. "No. You're just easy." She stated, shooting him a rather pointed look.

5 YEARS AGO...

As usual while travelling through Seattle, once again, Spencer slowed down and pulled up her motorcycle at the checkpoint (one of many in this city). Pulling out her worker's I.D. from her jeans pocket, she held it up to the Police guard and made sure to send him a small, flirty smile, too. "D-Jones messenger." She told him, batting her long lashes a little as well.

The guard glanced briefly at her I.D. card before smirking cockily up at her. He nodded, motioning to the barrier with his gloved and armed hand. "Have a good one." He replied. He then finally motioned to the other guard -- who was sitting in the small hut behind him.

The other man glanced at the woman straddling the black motorcycle, glanced at his partner and then rolled his eyes before pressing the controls and finally lifting the barrier.

Spencer gave both the men a small smile back and a grateful nod before revving up her engine and riding off into the distance...

...Once again and probably for the millionth time today, Derek Jones was ready to kill someone. And as usual, that someone was one of his least favourite employees; that someone was Ronnie Radke. "So... You just left it there!?" He snapped, pinching the bridge of his nose and trying to breath calmly.

Ronnie didn't seem all that bothered by the matter, as usual. He shrugged, staring hopelessly back at his boss. "No one was there to sign it, dude." He explained simply, as if it were that simple. "What'd you want me to do? Ride around with undelivered packages all day long?" He asked, clearly being sarcastic now as he raised his brows, staring expectantly.

Derek glared back at him, his hands resting on his hips and his expression riddled with irritation. "So, you just decided to return it to the sender? Or in this case, the sender's wife!?"

Ronnie shrugged casually. "Like the prophets say, only the unrighteous husband sends expensive gift-wrapped underpanties to his wife." He recited, holding a hand up as he did and standing to attention. He smirked over at his boss, who was clearly growing more annoyed as his employees continued to take him for a ride.

"It's none of your business. NONE of your business or mine, for that matter." Derek explained slowly, as if he were talking to a child, which he might have well have been.

Ronnie nodded, deciding to lay off, though only a little. "That's very true." He agreed. "It only concerns the husband... But in THIS case, I was an instrument of the most high..." He mumbled, smiling slyly as his boss stared at him in confusion for a few seconds -- thankfully, he didn't seemed to register the real meaning of that statement.

Derek shook his head, still glaring at his employer. "Yes... Well... Around HERE, I'M the most high." He said, clearly not realising what he was really saying.

Ronnie simply grinned in amusement to himself.

Derek continued to glare at the immature, little beast. "Now, before you do anything, you call me for instructions first. Do you understand?" He asked, his voice low and firm and his expression a little more serious.

Ronnie rolled his eyes, but nodded in agreement anyway.

Derek nodded back and sighed tiredly before reaching behind him and grabbing the closest package from his desk. "Here. Hot-run. Beat it, Radke." He chimed, smirking smugly as he tossed the package carelessly and then turning back to the filing cabinet beside him.

Ronnie managed to catch the small package, but only after stumbling a little over his own feet. He glared over at the back of his boss' head, clearly annoyed. "Prick." He muttered under his breath before shuffling lazily out of the small and crammed office...

...After Radke had finally departed the building, Derek departed from his office upon spotting another of his least favourite employees, probably the worst of all; Spencer Green. "Uh, a little late, aren't we?" He asked, his voice laced with sarcasm as he shot her a look of both displeasure and expectancy.

Spencer nodded. "Yeah. I was on call." She explained simply, her tone of voice sounding as bored as her expression looked.

"Yes, well, I want you here." Derek stated. "You're a little trouble-maker, Green." He added, shooting her a pointed look.

Spencer rolled her eyes, ignoring his last comment. "What's the difference if I'm on call here or deployed in the field?" She asked, raising an unimpressed brow at him.

Derek scoffed -- clearly, she had been taking excuses from Radke before trying to use them as her own, hell, Radke probably handed them over to her. "Yeah. Sure." He replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice again. "More like deployed in bed; sleeping." He retorted. If he was going to just receive the same excuses, then he would give the same replies and to hell with them all!

Spencer rolled her chocolate brown orbs again. "I don't sleep." She said, following him slowly over to the front desk. She leaned casually against the littered counter and held out her hand.

Derek glared at her, but then sighed loudly and pulled out her pay-cheque from his back jeans pocket. He placed it in her hands and watched her smile smugly as she shoved it into her black leather jacket pocket. "Was there something else?" He asked, arching a brow when he realised she was holding out her hand again.

"Max asked me to pick up his paycheque, too." Spencer explained simply, raising an expectant brow back at him.

Derek scoffed. "Oh? And your waste of space brother can't pick up his own paycheque, because...?" He asked sarcastically.

"He's sick." Spencer replied, her expression still dull as she waited patiently.

Derek shot her a "yeah, right!" look before sighing in frustration and pulling out the last pay-cheque. "Sick in the head, more like." He grumbled, shoving the paper into her open palm.

Spencer smirked in amusement to herself as she shoved the slip into her pocket along with her own.

"You tell little Maxy -- if he isn't in tomorrow, he can start looking for another job." Derek chirped, smirking smugly down at her.

Spencer rolled her eyes, though she was still smirking. "Well, I don't know how to break this to you, Der-Bear, but most of us here having been looking for another job since the moment we stepped into this one." She retorted. She shot him one last pleasant smile before turning around and marching over to the lockers lined on the back wall. She immediately grinned upon spotting one of her best friends and bounded over to him as he slammed his locker door rather angrily. "Good morning, my delightful little ray of sunshine!" She chirped, deliberately trying to sound over-cheerful as she peaked over his shoulder to greet him with a smile just as bright and cheerful.

"My stupid and total dickhead of a brother crashed my motherfucking car last night!" Ronnie yelled, completely outraged. "He was drunk as fuck, my dad had to go bail him out this morning. My grandma almost had a fricking heart attack because of it! Stupid shit!" He growled, banging a fist against his locker.

Spencer shrugged. "At least it wasn't you. You've put your family through enough shit of your own. Though, who hasn't, right?" She stated, shooting him a small reassuring smile.

Ronnie sighed loudly. He still looked pissed off, but he turned to face his friend slowly and sent her a sheepish smile in return. "I guess that's true." He muttered with a small nod. "But he was also high as fuck, on my shit! I got zilch left and that just ruins a brother's weekend, y'know what I'm saying, girlfriend?" He asked with a small pout.

Spencer chuckled in amusement, shaking her head slightly.

"So, where is Max, really?" Ronnie asked, smirking knowingly.

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Meeting up with an old friend of his." She explained simply, not wanting to say anymore than that.

"Is it mutant business?" Ronnie asked, keeping his voice low, while his eyes lit up in excitement.

Spencer shot him a small glare. "Mutants." She grumbled under her breath, huffing slightly. "Yes, it's mutant business." She retorted sarcastically, rolling her eyes in dismay.

Ronnie smirked, clearly amused by annoying her. He then glanced over to the entrance of the building where two of his fellow work colleagues had just walked in, hand in hand. "Why can't I find a nice girl like that?" He asked with a dreamy sigh as he leaned back against the row of lockers. "Brings their lover lunch at work everyday, pretty eyes, legs from here to there..." He trailed off as his eyes trailed down to the woman's exposed legs -- yes, she did look very sexy in those golden hot pants.

"And gay..." Spencer added, grinning over at her lusting friend.

Ronnie huffed, glaring back at his friend with a defeated look in his dark chocolate orbs. "Shame to waste a female like that." He commented, shaking his head in dismay.

Spencer chuckled, shaking her head in amusement just as the female couple approached the lockers beside them. "Hey, Gabs." She chirped, nodding her head to the taller woman.

Gabby grinned back at the younger woman before holding out the large plate of cookies in her arms. "They're homemade. Juliet baked them for our anniversary. The big one-O." She stated with a large and cheesy smile.

Spencer frowned, looking confused. "The big one-O?" She asked timidly. She had been out in the real world now for almost twelve years and there were still some things that she hadn't even known existed.

Gabby smiled brightly and nodded eagerly. "Yeah. We went on our very first date -- exactly one year ago today." She replied, bouncing on her spot a little too excitedly.

Ronnie rolled his eyes to himself before forcing a large grin across his lips and glancing back to the happy female couple. "Congratulations." He said before reaching forward for one of the larger cookies and taking a rather large bite out of it, too.

"Do not attempt to adjust your set..."

Spencer rolled her eyes in complete and utter disinterest upon hearing that familiar voice. All eyes, but Spencer's shot up over to the TV screen pitched up onto the wall just outside Derek's office.

"Yo! Check it out! It's that Ryan Eyes dude!" Omar -- one of the other employees -- chimed, looking rather excited. He quickly rushed over to the TV and reached up to turn up the volume.

The TV held nothing except for the dark brown orbs of an unknown character, one that appeared regularly in the last two and a half years. "This is a Streaming Freedom Video Bulletin..." The eyes stated, already seeming to earn the attention of his viewers. "This cable hack will last exactly sixty-six seconds. It cannot be traced. It cannot be stopped. And it is the only free voice left in this city..."

Spencer huffed quietly. She was annoyed that everyone seemed so interested in the opinions of someone they didn't even know. They were so blind, willing to follow blindly. She understood the need for hope, but this was ridiculous. She rolled her eyes, noticing that Ronnie seemed to suck it all up, too and quickly turned back to her locker.

The voice on the TV continued to speak up to the people through the dark and tired-looking orbs shining brightly on the screen. "There are certain men who move through the world with impunity. Their actions -- no matter how vile -- are immune from any consequence. Christian Coma is such a man. You've seen him; smiling at political fund-raisers..." As the eyes continued to speak, a photo of the man he spoke of suddenly appeared on the screen for a few moments.

Derek finally stepped back out of his office after wondering why the hell it sounded so quiet for once and rolled in his eyes in annoyance when he realised what was going on. He glanced briefly over at the TV and shook his head, clearly not interested. He didn't have time to worry about shit like that and he didn't want to. He liked his normal and boring life just fine. "On your OWN time, children! Place of business here!" He snapped, clapping his hands loudly before stalking over to the front desk.

A few of the employees seemed to listen to him and hesitantly tore themselves away from the TV, while a few of the others stayed rooted to their spots, their eyes all glued up at the TV screen.

The voice continued to out his latest "victim". The eyes quickly returned to the screen as he spoke again. "Mr. Coma owns a large chain of shopping malls, a trucking company and the largest medical supply company in the North-West... And he also runs a copious amount of drugs and guns up and down the West Coast..."

Ronnie sighed, staring up at the TV in awe. "This man is deep, yo." He mumbled, speaking more to himself than anyone else.

"...Very obviously dirty, is our Mr. Coma..." The eyes carried on as the seconds ticked by.

Spencer turned to face her friend and shot him a rather pathetic look of dismay. "No. You're just easy." She stated, shooting him a rather pointed look.

Ronnie finally managed to tear his eyes away from the TV screen and shot her a "whatever" look. "Has the dude ever been wrong about anything?" He asked, though it sounded more like a statement.

Spencer rolled her eyes once again. "He's obviously on the hustle." She stated in a "duh" voice. "Same as the rest of us." She added with a casual shrug.

"Pff." Ronnie scoffed, shooting her another "whatever, bitch" look.

"Shut up!" Omar snapped, glaring between the best friends before turning his attention back to the screen. "It doesn't mean that he's not telling the truth." He mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest as he listened up for the rest of the broadcast.

"Journalists who have attempted to expose him have been gunned down in the streets, in broad daylight. Their blood is the ink of our modern news. All those who have ever opposed him, have all eventually vanished and never been seen again... But all of that is about to change... This has been a streaming video bulletin... Peace out, people..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer arched a brow at the strange man. "No. Because it's the Egyptian goddess Bast. The goddess who comprehends all goddesses. Eye of Ra. Protector. Avenger. Destroyer. Giver of life, who lives forever."

Spencer had chosen carefully. She always did. It was kind of a habit that her so-called parents had literally beaten into her, but it was also for her own advantage; she wanted to be safe rather than sorry and stay under the radar, like she had managed to so far. The apartment building seemed like any other, only it looked a lot less run-down that most of the buildings now left laying around the city ever since the electro magnetic pulse had rippled through the country -- 9 years ago, to the day in fact. To say the least, it looked very expensively refurbished, though.

Spencer pulled up her motorcycle just a couple of blocks away and once she had literally climbed up the side of the thirty-story building, she spotted the nearest skylight window, she was finally ready to begin her little "mission" -- as Max had called it. Setting the small black duffel bag on the ground beside her, she unzipped it and pulled out what she needed. She quickly tied the thick black rope around her waist and hooked the other end of the rope onto the nearby metal hoops already sticking out of the roof's grounds. She pulled a hair clip out of her dark locks and then proceeded to pick the window's lock. After a couple of seconds, she managed to get the window open and began to silently lower herself down into the apartment.

Spencer landed gracefully on her feet and unhooked herself from the rope, leaving it their for her departure. She glanced around at her surroundings, finding that it looked as though she was in the hallway. She glanced behind her, seeing the front door and it's many, many, locks and bolts and frowned slightly in curiosity. Shrugging to herself, she glanced down the other end of the hallway and instantly spotted a rather expensive-looking golden statue. Her eyes lit up immediately, a grin also spreading across her lips as she began to tip-toe silently towards it. Just as she reached what looked like the living room -- and a rather lavish one at that -- and reached out for the golden statue, she heard a very familiar voice. Freezing instantly, her eyes widened. After a few seconds, she quickly realised that the voice wasn't talking to her, nor was it coming from the same room she was standing in.

"Do not attempt to adjust your set..."

Spencer took a small sigh of relief before quickly grabbing the golden statue. She dug her other hand into her pocket, pulling out a small black sack bag and shoved the golden statue into it. Hurrying herself along, she silently darted around the room, grabbing up whatever looked valuable and shoving it into her small black sack. As the voice continued, her curiosity got the better of her. With her goods stowed away, she sauntered silently back down the hallway and this time, stopped at the middle door. The door was slightly open, bright light shining through the ajar crack.

"This is a Streaming Freedom Video Bulletin. This cable hack will last exactly sixty-one seconds. It cannot be traced. It cannot be stopped. And it is the only free voice left in this city..."

Spencer crept closer and peaked inside only to see the back of a man's head, his face turned towards a large computer screen. She glanced at the computer screen and arched a brow.

"Ryan Eyes cannot be bought. Cannot be threatened... Through the Ryan Eyes informant net, a truth-speaker has come forward. The testimony of one fearless witness will soon lead to the indictment of Christian Coma for multiple counts of murder..."

''Fearless'? Stupid, more like.' Spencer thought to herself with a roll of her eyes. Although, she continued to watch, for some reason, completely transfixed.

"The drug cortodiazapine, is expensive. It's in short supply. And it is much sought-after as a treatment for cancers. It is also effective treatment for the Balkan War Syndrome, which is an otherwise fatal disease..."

...Jacky crept silently down the long hallway. He kept himself stuck in the darkness as he moved closer to the intruder...

...Spencer stared at the computer screen, her eyes glued upon the large blue eyes staring back out. She may have been somewhat distracted, but she was always one step ahead...

"...But that doesn't stop Christian Coma from growing even richer; peddling the drug to the few who can actually afford to pay any price for vanity's sake. Coma has been replacing his shipments of the drug with sugar pills as a replacement and has been selling the real cortodiazapine on the Canadian black market for $2, 000 a single bottle, while combat vets exposed to bio war agents go untreated. All over this city, they are repaid for defending this country by being allowed to waste away and die a slow, agonizing death..."

Spencer swirled around just in time to grab her attacker's wrists in her iron-grasp and yank him towards her. She grabbed him by the throat, pulling his back against her chest. She twisted his hand behind his back and then used the hand on his neck to cover his mouth from making any sound. She quickly peaked back through the ajar door to make sure she hadn't made too much noise or disturbance before shuffling forward to the opposite door. She ushered her attacker into the room roughly and shoved him to the floor before closing the door quietly behind her.

Jacky scrambled to his feet and glanced behind him towards the small bed set-up. "It's okay, Silver. I've got this." He stated, his voice as reassuring as his soft expression.

Spencer's eyes darted passed her attacker and over to the terrified woman and little boy sitting on the small bed, huddled together. She frowned softly and held up her hands slowly. "I won't hurt you." She told them, shooting the little boy a small smile before glaring back at her attacker. "I might hurt YOU, though." She added with a pointed look.

Jacky glared back at her before lunging straight for the intruder.

Anticipating his move, Spencer simply pulled back her right fist before punching him hard in his pretty face. 'Really, REALLY pretty...' She thought with a slight frown as she watched the man slump to the floor in unconsciousness.

The woman gasped, cradling her frightened son closer to her chest.

Ignoring the woman and her child now, Spencer walked over to the door and quickly scooped up her black sack of goodies. She paused suddenly, feeling a little guilty and quickly padded back into the room. "Sorry." She mumbled to the woman. And she actually sounded rather sincere.

"Put it down! Do it now! Or I'll blow your fucking head off!"

Spencer immediately froze upon hearing the loud and angry voice, a familiar voice. Slowly, she raised her hands and dropped the black sack to the ground before slowly turning around to face the man holding a rather large shot gun and pointing it in her direction -- she HATED guns. She could have easily got herself out of this situation, but it would have been violent and she didn't think that was right in front of the kid.

Ryan glanced passed the intruder's shoulder after staring at the girl in shock for a few moments, his eyes widening in panic. "Sil!? You two okay?" He called out.

Silver nodded, glancing at the intruder curiously now.

Ryan nodded, letting out a small sigh of relief. "Jacky?" He called out, glancing up and down the hallway.

"If he's the pretty English boy -- he's fine, but give him a minute." Spencer stated, her voice completely calm and rather vacant, as was he expression and entire exterior. She was used to dealing with extreme situations, used to keeping calm when there was trouble, no matter what.

Ryan glanced down behind the intruder's legs and finally spotted his young friend knocked out on the floor. He glanced back to the girl, his eyes taking in her appearance properly. His gaze then drifted down to the small black bag on the floor beside her feet and arched his brows when he noticed the golden statue his mother bought him for his twenty-second birthday. He glanced back up at her, lowering the shot gun slowly away from her. "You're a thief?" He asked, sounding oddly surprised more than anything else.

Spencer frowned curiously before shrugging casually. "Poor girl's gotta make a living somehow." She said in a bored tone of voice.

Ryan let out another sigh of relief before also letting out a hearty chuckle and shaking his head. "Thank fuck for that." He breathed, holding the shot gun at his side now.

Spencer arched a brow, though smiled slightly in amusement. "First time I've ever heard THAT one before."

Ryan smiled. "Well, let's just say that I was expecting someone else."

Spencer tilted her head slightly, staring curiously at him once again. "I guess it wasn't a relative or the pizza delivery guy, then." She stated rather than asked.

Ryan nodded, looking slightly uncomfortable. "We're all just a little tense right now." He explained simply, keeping it at that. She was still a stranger, a thief in fact, a criminal. He cleared his throat and quickly spoke up again under her intrigued stare. "You have good taste." He told her with a small smile as he motioned down to the golden statue hanging out of her bag. "French. 1920's. Attributed to Chitarus." He noted, his smile slowly growing.

Spencer rolled her eyes, but grinned slightly. "Whoever the hell that is." She retorted with a smooth shrug.

Ryan grinned in amusement. "So you liked it and took it, because, what? It's shiny?" He asked, his tone teasing as his blue orbs lit up.

Spencer arched a brow at the strange man. "No. Because it's the Egyptian goddess Bast. The goddess who comprehends all goddesses. Eye of Ra. Protector. Avenger. Destroyer. Giver of life, who lives forever." She explained, her voice cool and collected as her expression was.

Ryan smiled to himself, quietly impressed, to say the very least.

The sound of sudden movement behind her caused Spencer to dart to the side of the doorway.

Jacky growled loudly in frustration as he rubbed his aching jaw and glared over at the intruder. He moved towards her slowly this time, getting ready to pounce on her.

Spencer quickly ducked under his arms, grabbed up her bag and then latched her iron-grasp back onto her attacker's wrist. She pulled his arm behind his back again, holding him in front of her as a shield just as Ryan pointed the gun at her, again. "I'd love to stick around a discuss art some more, but my bed is now calling to me... By the way, I loved your little back room show." She added that last part with a smug smirk as she glanced over at Ryan before shoving her attacker roughly into him.

Jacky quickly scrambled to his feet, chasing after her as she darted towards the large window at the end of the hallway. He glanced briefly over his shoulder to see Ryan pulling himself to his feet with the shot gun at the ready and panicked slightly. "What're you doing!? Don't SHOOT her!" He yelled.

Spencer held on tightly to her bag of goodies and braced herself as she smashed through the large window with ease.

Jacky got the now broken window a split second later and peered down. His panic rose as he watched the girl fall. 'Crazy bitch!' His mind screamed to him.

Spencer landed gracefully onto the next building roof and then hopped effortlessly off of that one, too.

Ryan ran to the window, standing beside Jacky as the both of them watched in amazement.

Spencer cast them both one last look and smug little smile before running off into the night, back to her motorcycle and awaiting bed.

Ryan glanced back at his friend and smirked slightly.

Jacky glanced over at his friend and shot him a rather sour look. "What the hell are you smiling for? We just got robbed and had both our asses handed to us by a size four."

Ryan grinned smugly, holding up the golden statue. "She dropped this on her way out."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer snorted, sounding rather unladylike, but not caring in the slightest. She stared at her friend in both disbelief and amazement. "Oh, HERE it is!" She chimed, clearly taunting him. "This is the part where the dude turns everything around to make HIMSELF look like the innocent party. Am I right?" She asked, smirking smugly as he orbs lit up in amusement.

"Halle-fucking-lujah!" Jacky chimed. He had been up all night long and his eyes burned dry from staring at the brightly lit laptop screen for hours on end.

Ryan walked out of his kitchen with two steaming mugs in either of his hands. "What'd you find?" He asked. Walking over to the leather couch, he sat down beside his friend and placed the two mugs down on the coffee table in front of them.

"Surveillance from the office building at the end of this block." Jacky replied. He leaned forward in his seat and propped the laptop onto the coffee table for the both of them to see clearly. "I figure maybe that's how our little cat burglar saw OUR building." He added with a casual shrug. He reached for the mug closest to him and slowly lifted the hot liquid to his lips.

Ryan nodded and sipped at his own mug of coffee. He shuffled forward in seat beside his friend and glanced down at the laptop screen where he quickly spotted the zoomed in still-frame video photo of the young woman who had broken into his apartment last night. He analysed the picture carefully and noticed the small I.D. tag clipped onto the strap of her rucksack. "Don't you think you're overreacting?" He asked, arching a brow as he turned his head to face his friend now instead.

Jacky glanced quickly up at him and shoot him a disbelieving look. "We don't know who she really is. She could be trouble for us. For Silver and Joshua." He added the last part with a rather pointed look before turning back to the screen.

Ryan nodded to himself -- of course, he knew that was always a possibility and he couldn't afford anymore fuck-ups. "So... Are we trying to I.D. the perp or your new girlfriend?" He asked. His was teasing slightly, but he was also being serious.

Jacky rolled his eyes, but shot his friend a little smirk of amusement. "Well, I just got my arse handed to me by a size four, so maybe, just maybe, I may be inclined to mind my own business."

Ryan chuckled at that...

...Spencer frowned curiously to herself as she felt a familiar presence behind her. She turned around only to see one of her friends -- and work colleagues -- standing before her. "Hey, Craig." She chirped, sending him a small smile.

Craig hovered nervously for a couple of seconds and looked anxious, to say the least. "Hey, uh... Can we talk?" He asked, sounding rather nervous.

Spencer shot him a curious look, but nodded. "About what?" She asked, staring up at him. Though, unlike when she stood with Ronnie or Max, she didn't have to crane her neck to glance up at Craig's face -- he was rather short, to say the least. Maybe even shorter than Bryan.

Craig paused for a few moments again, growing more anxious by the second. He forced on a smile and shrugged the matter off casually. "Nothing. Don't worry." He muttered quickly before walking away from her without another word or even a second glance.

Spencer stared after the strange man for a few moments before shaking her head and walking over to the back wall. She opened her locker and pulled out her empty rucksack. When she slammed her locker door shut, Craig was standing beside her once again wearing the same anxious expression. She rolled her eyes and sighed loudly in defeat as she slipped her rucksack over one of her shoulders. "What?" She asked, her tone sounding as bored as her expression now looked.

Craig stared at her with a sheepish smile tugging at the ends of his lips. "I need your help, Speedy." He told her, finally managing to get the words out.

Spencer eyed him curiously, silently urging him to continue.

Craig carried on, his tone low and his gaze actually rather fearful now. "Uh... Well... See... I've been... More or less... Seeing this... OTHER person... If y'know what I mean..." He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he glanced quickly back up to his friend.

Spencer rolled her eyes. "I don't see how YOU cheating on Ashley involves ME." She retorted before calmly turning around and walking away from him.

Craig immediately rushed after her in a blind panic, almost tripping over the row of locker benches along the way to catch up to her. "Look, Speedy, I know what you're thinking --"

"I really doubt that." Spencer muttered to herself as she stopped in front of the vending machine beside the boss' office door.

Craig stood beside her, leaning again the vending machine. He continued on, as if he hadn't even heard her little comment. "But the truth is that this other person is not somebody that I'm in love with..." He admitted, as if it were some sort of revelation. "As a matter of fact, after what she just said to me, she's not even somebody that I like very much at all..."

Spencer rolled her eyes, but kept her mouth closed, for now. She shoved her pennies into the vending machine and waited for the can of Pepsi to drop.

"So... In a technical sense... I'm not really sure that you could even really call me and this other person cheating... Officially..." Craig stated, smiling weakly over at her.

Spencer shot him a glare before reaching down for her can. "Do men actually believe these lame and self-serving excuses they uselessly and continuously seemed to generate?" She asked, her voice laced in pure sarcasm.

"Spencer, please!" Craig whined loudly. He pouted, clearly desperate.

Spencer rolled her eyes and walked over to one of the lunch tables. She took a seat at one end and dropped her rucksack under the table beside her feet.

Of course, Craig followed her again and took the seat opposite her.

"Or do they think that women are just SO lucky to have one of you idiots that we'll just look the other way from time to time?" Spencer continued, shooting him a pointed glare.

"Speedy, c'mon, help a brother out --" Craig whined, however, she cut him off again.

"-- Which is both condescending and arrogant." Spencer concluded, wearing a smug smirk.

Craig sighed loudly in defeat this time and held up both his hands in a surrendering motion. "Lame, self-serving, condescending --" He said, nodding his head in agreement with her. "I admit, I'm guilty as charged." He stated with a little bit of conviction in his voice, though it did sound a little pathetic.

Spencer raised a brow at him. "You left out arrogant." She stated simply before breaking open her Pepsi and taking a few big gulps.

Craig huffed quietly and frowned. He knew that Spencer was just a bitch on the outside, that she was just as softie on the inside and he was one of the few people that knew that. "Look, there's another side to this." He stated, trying to make her see reason. Although, he knew how stubborn she could be.

Spencer snorted, sounding rather unladylike, but not caring in the slightest. She stared at her friend in both disbelief and amazement. "Oh, HERE it is!" She chimed, clearly taunting him. "This is the part where the dude turns everything around to make HIMSELF look like the innocent party. Am I right?" She asked, smirking smugly as he orbs lit up in amusement.

Craig let out another huff. Of course she was right, but he couldn't admit that. "I'm a victim here, Speedy." He announced. He sounded almost as if he believed it himself.

"Really?" Spencer scoffed, shooting him a "what-the-fuck-ever!" look.

"Just... Hear me out." Craig begged, shooting her a pleading look.

Spencer sighed loudly, but nodded anyway.

Craig shot her a small grateful smile before speaking again. "This other person is a D-Jones client, who happens to be trapped in a loveless marriage." He explained.

Spencer nodded, wearing another smug smirk. "And you were her sympathetic ear." She stated rather than asked.

Craig nodded, a silly little grin flashing over his lips. "Exactly."

Spencer shot him an over-dramatic helpless look, clearly teasing him again as she shrugged her shoulders. "And then a sympathetic mouth and then a sympathetic hand and then a sympathetic dick. Literally." She stated casually, as if she were merely discussing art with her new "friend".

Craig shot her a pointed glare and then rolled his eyes. "Look, the deal is that this other person is demanding I blow off my relationship with Ashley or the other person will find her and do it instead!" He exclaimed. He was panicking again, working himself up.

Spencer stared at him, fighting the urge to just smack him in the head for being so stupid in the first place. "Does this other person have a name?" She asked calmly.

Craig nodded. "Stacey."

Spencer nodded. "And Stacey telling Ashley the truth makes you a victim in what way, exactly?" She asked, arching a brow at him as she sipped her Pepsi.

Craig smiled sheepishly before replying. "I'm a... Toy to her..."

Spencer rolled her eyes, looking rather disturbed now.

Craig sighed tiredly. "Look, in case you haven't noticed -- I'm not exactly the kind of guy that gets to be used as a sex play thing very often, okay? How about never, in fact?" He admitted with a saddened expression. "I guess it all just kinda got to my head before I could really stop and think about what I was doing."

Spencer stared at him for a few moments and she could tell that he was being sincere now, he actually really did feel awful about what he had done and she was glad. This meant that he wasn't such a douchebag after all. She suddenly felt a little sympathetic towards him and sighed quietly in defeat before speaking up again. "Has it ever occurred to you just to go and tell Ashley the truth?" She asked. She was trying to help, but she didn't really see how she could. Shy of killing Stacey, but that was out of the question, of course.

Craig's eyes widened in fear. He shook his head furiously, his lips pursing in dismay. "Are you fucking kidding me!?" He yelped, staring incredulously at his friend. "Even if she didn't dump my ass, she'd NEVER be able to look at me the same way or trust me ever again." He pointed out.

"And WHY should she?" Spencer asked, shooting him another pointed look.

Craig sighed loudly in defeat and nodded. He knew she was right, of course she was. He glanced up at his friend, his eyes begging her as well as his tone of voice. "Look, Spencer... I made a terrible mistake. I know that. A mistake that I will NEVER forget OR do again..." He admitted, hanging his head a little in shame. "But Ashley and I are soul mates. I know that now... I just... I guess it took the thought of losing her for me to finally get that through my incredibly thick skull and understand that."

Spencer sighed quietly in defeat, seeing the true pain through his dark brown orbs. She spoke up again, finally surrendering. "What exactly is it you want me to do?" She asked with a small huff.

Craig's lips instantly pulled into a wide a mischievous grin...

...It was almost the end of the day and all that Derek wanted to do now was just go up to his apartment -- which was on the top floor of the building where he worked -- and pass out on his couch with a glass of brandy. Just one more hour and he could do just that and he couldn't wait. "Pick-up. 411 Montgomery. Going to 86 Mather." He said, glancing between his employees -- who were standing around and chatting rather than doing any work, as usual.

Max rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat. "I'm on it, boss." He mumbled before shuffling out of the building with his rucksack slung over his shoulder.

Derek glanced over to the entrance as an unfamiliar face walked through the large open doors and straight up to him at the front desk. He eyed the young man curiously for a few moments before shaking his head and waving a hand of dismissal. "Yeah, sorry, kid. No jobs going at the moment. Maybe come back in a month." He said before turning his attention back to the screen of his laptop instead.

Jacky smiled in amusement to himself before speaking up. "I'm looking for a young lady who works here." He explained simply.

"Ladies would be elsewhere." Derek muttered, not even bothering to look back up at the stranger.

Jacky's amused smile widened slightly. He rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what the older man thought he was really looking for. "I'm looking for this girl." He stated. He quickly dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small photo of his and Ryan's pretty little cat burglar.

Derek finally glanced up to take a look at the photo and immediately snorted. "Look, man. She may be easy on the eyes and all, but she's trouble. Trust me." He retorted, smirking smugly as his eyes twinkled in amusement.

Jacky already knew where this was going, so he decided to cut to the chase. He shoved the photo back into his pocket and instead, pulled out a few twenty dollar bills. "How about her name and address?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So this really cute guy with pretty blue eyes walks into a lesbian bar and says..." Spencer trailed off, giving him an open invitation, though glaring up at him.

"Friends do NOT help other friends cheat on their loved ones, Spencer." Gabby shot her friend a pointed and rather meaningful scowl. As the two played yet another game of fooseball, Gabby frowned; she suddenly lost once again as her friend score another goal without even fucking trying. She found that REALLY fucking annoying.

Spencer shrugged carelessly, reaching for her beer bottle resting on the table behind her. "I dunno." She began, taking a few small sips. "I actually kinda feel sorry for guys sometimes." She admitted.

Gabby scoffed. "Puh-lease." She retorted. She reached down into the pocket of the fooseball table and picked up the tiny ping-pong ball and dropped it back into place in the middle of the table's fooseball pitch.

Spencer quickly placed her bottle back on the table behind her and then hovered back over the foosball table as yet another game started up. "Maybe they just can't help themselves. They're prisoners of their genes, after all." She replied with another shrug.

Gabby rolled her eyes. "So are dogs." She noted, earning a small smirk from her friend. "I say just leave Craig hung out to dry. Let Ashley see him for the tool that he really is."

Spencer grinned, her eyes lighting up in amusement. "Of course, there's NOTHING personal OR self-serving about THAT statement." She stated. It was no secret that Craig had cheated on Gabby in their teen years, although Spencer did wonder if that had anything to do with Gabby falling into the "all girls team" -- as Juliet had dubbed their orientation.

Gabby simply rolled her eyes again, though she was smirking slightly this time.

As Spencer had scored another goal -- winning yet again (and earning a loud curse from her friend) -- she glanced up just in time to spot a familiar face. She NEVER forgot a face -- especially one so pretty. However, then again, with photographic memory, she barely ever forgot anything at all. In fact, she could remember things from as far back in her very first couple of years of life.

Gabby arched her brows, quickly picking up on her friend's sudden change of expression. She followed her friend's gaze, her eyes quickly falling onto a guy with the prettiest blue eyes she had ever seen.

Jacky smirked upon seeing the girl's slightly annoyed expression and sauntered slowly over to her with a smug grin slapped across his thin pink lips.

"So this really cute guy with pretty blue eyes walks into a lesbian bar and says..." Spencer trailed off, giving him an open invitation, though glaring up at him.

Jacky stopped in front of her as she turned away from the fooseball table to face him. He would have felt a little weird for being in an "all womens'" bar, but he had thankfully noticed a few other males scattered around the heavily compacted nightclub. Although, he guessed that most of them were probably gay, too. He shot her a small amused smile after hearing the thick sarcasm laced in her tone of voice. Clearly, she wasn't happy about him finding her. "We didn't get a chance to finish our conversation." He replied smoothly. He leaned his hip against the fooseball table and crossed his arms over his chest.

Spencer had to admit, his British accent was kind of sexy, but she forced herself to stay angry, because she was...

"And who is THIS?" Gabby chimed. Wearing a huge and silly grin, she sauntered up beside her friend and eyed the rather attractive (and rather heavily inked) man.

Spencer rolled her eyes, but forced a wide smile onto her lips. "Original Gabby, say 'hi' to my good friend..." She trailed off again, glancing back up at the man expectantly.

"Jacky Vincent." Jacky stated, giving the older-looking girl a curt nod, though not taking his eyes away from the other girl's.

"Hi." Gabby chirped, giving him a nod back. She glanced between her friend and this Jacky Vincent guy and smirked slightly in amusement. 'Speedy didn't even know the guy's name and already he's got the hotts for her.' She thought, chuckling in her mind. 'Good luck with that one, dude. She's as stubborn as she is hott.' She had really wanted to say that part out loud, but somehow she managed to control herself.

"Sorry about your window." Spencer said, though she didn't sound or look sorry at all. She leaned casually against the fooseball table, copying his actions and folding her arms over her chest as she stared vacantly up at him. She just wanted to know what the hell he was doing here, what he wanted. Revenge? To get her thrown into jail? She wanted to roll her eyes at that thought. 'I've broken out of worse places than jail.' She thought, suppressing the need to roll her eyes.

"Can I talk to you?" Jacky asked. He sounded and looked a little more serious now as he stood up straight, unfolding his arms. "In private?" He asked, giving her a pointed look.

Gabby raised her eyes, her lips pulling into a wide grin. "Well, it's THAT time again;" She said, pretending to check the clock on her cell phone. "Xena's on. Cheerio, ladies." She chirped, sending the two a cheesy smile. Without another word, she grabbed her half-empty beer bottle and sauntered off into the crowds.

Spencer glared after her so-called friend before glancing back at Jacky to see him still looking at her and waiting for her to answer. She sighed in defeat before finally replying. "Lemme get my jacket." She stated, trying to sound smooth.

"You mean the one you're wearing?" Jacky asked, smirking in amusement slightly as he glanced briefly down to her light denim jacket.

Spencer glanced down and cursed herself in her mind. She glanced back up at him, looking very calm and collected still. "Right." She nodded...

...After swiftly exiting the club together, Spencer and Jacky paced slowly down the ghostly night streets of the city.

"So, how'd you find me, anyway?" Spencer asked. She was simply curious. Although, still very annoyed that he had managed to track her down. It seemed that she was becoming a little sloppy. If this idiot could track her, then so could THEY.

Jacky shrugged. "It wasn't too hard." He replied rather modestly.

Spencer gritted her teeth at his answer, but managed to control her anger. "The question is; why?" She asked. She glanced at him as they continued slowly down the pavement and eyed his curiously.

Jacky glanced back over at her as he answered this time. "You know who my friends and I are and where we live. I figured I'd better find out who I'm really dealing with. See if you were looking to hurt us." He explained as if it were simple.

Spencer nodded. She could understand that. "So, you tracked me down and here we are." She said, shrugging her shoulders lazily. She paused her paces, causing him to stop and stand, too. "What'd you think?" She asked, smirking slightly.

Jacky stared down at her, pretending to think it over for a moment. "Hmm. Too early to tell." He stated, smirking back at her.

Spencer rolled her eyes, though she was still smirking. "So, how does Mrs. Ryan Eyes Only like being married to a guy who's number one on everybody's hit-list?" She asked. Of course, she was just trying to find out if Jacky was single as smoothly, but as obviously as possible. She'd never had a problem when it came to getting what she wanted anyway and when it came to guys, it went down pretty much the same way. Although, it had nearly always ended in disaster.

Jacky didn't seem to notice her true intentions as he replied. "Oh, Silver's not Ryan's wife."

As they continued walking again, Spencer grinned. "So, she's YOUR wife, then?"

Jacky stared at her for a couple of seconds before finally realising what she was getting at. He rolled his eyes playfully at her in response, though he was trying to play it cool. She really was the most beautiful little creature he had ever seen, but that didn't mean she was as innocent as she looked. "No. She's one of our sources. Ryan and I are helping her and she's helping us bring down the Christian Coma; the man that murdered her husband." He explained, his voice and expression becoming a little more serious again.

Spencer nodded. "Yeah. I caught Ryan's hack." She told him. "Coma's the Devil's lap-dog or something." She added with a roll of her eyes. "But what's Ryan's shot in all of this?" She asked curiously. She was just being nosey, as usual. She didn't really care. She had her own problems. "I mean, apart from being a famous, underground, pirate, cyber-journalist, it can't be much of a pay day." She stated rather than questioned.

Jacky smirked, rolling his eyes. "His folks have always been loaded." He explained simply.

"So, what? He likes the sound of his own voice?" Spencer asked, arching a brow.

Jacky's smirk widened slightly in amusement. "Look around at all of this." He told her, completely changing the subject as he motioned to their surroundings.

Spencer glanced around in confusion before staring back at him in confusion.

"This city was built by people who got up every morning, worked hard, trying to make a better life for themselves. Then the pulse hits..." Jacky paused, glancing at her. "Pulse happened, people got real scared. They blinked and before they knew it, they'd turned over the store to a bunch of thugs who were more than happy to take it off their hands. Overnight, the government, the police, everything intended to protect the people had been turned completely against them."

Spencer sighed. "So, you miss the good old days." She stated. "Even though people there were still poor people who died from diseases when they didn't need to and rich people who still spent obscene amounts of money redecorating the house to match the cat." She added, clearly being sarcastic. "THOSE good old days?" She quipped, arching a brow at him.

"Even if they took it for granted, they still had a choice." Jacky stated. He was trying to reason with her, but he hadn't realised how very stubborn and snooty she really was. It kind of annoyed him, but also strangely kind of turned him on a little bit. He'd never really been into her type; a bad girl. His skin crawled slightly as the thought quickly washed over his mind. "Now they don't." He added, trying to stay focussed.

"So, what're you and Ryan gonna do about it?" Spencer asked, arching her brows expectantly.

Jacky smiled slightly. "Something." He replied simply.

"Well, personally, I'm more interested in going really fast on my motorcycle rather than giving myself a headache over stuff I can't do anything about." Spencer stated, smirking smugly.

Jacky smiled at that, but kept his gaze straight ahead as they continued to pace slowly down the vacant streets. "You accept the ways things are." He told her. "You're an active participant in making them worse." He added, smirking smugly back at her.

'Touche.' Spencer thought, still smirking slightly. "Is the Social Studies lecture over for today?" She asked sarcastically, glancing over at him.

Jacky smiled to himself. "By the way, that was an extraordinary display of athleticism last night. A little TOO extraordinary. You wanna explain how you --" He glanced up mid-sentence to glance over at her again and instead found that he was talking to himself. She had completely disappeared out of sight and it caught him a little off guard, to say the least...

...Spencer sighed in annoyance as she answered her ringing cell phone and pressed it up to her ear. "Speak." She droaned out in a bored tone.

"Yo." Craig piped up from the other end of the line. "We're straight on how this shit is going down?" He asked.

Spencer sighed again, but replied. "You set up on Stacey. And when she's on her way to your apartment --"

"I give you a heads-up when she's nearby." Craig finished for her and then taking a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"And I answer the door," Spencer continued. "Pretend to be Ashley -- who is where, by the way?" She asked, just out of curiosity.

"Visiting her mother." Craig replied and she could almost hear the cheesy grin slapped across his mischievous -- but somehow, still annoyingly adorable -- little face...

...Thankfully, Spencer didn't have to wait long. She just wanted to get this over and done with so she could just go home and have a nice hot bath. She walked over to the buzzer by the front door and pressed the button before speaking into the intercom. "Who is it?" She chirped sweetly.

"A friend of your fiancee's." The woman's voice sounded low and smooth, almost like a sickening purr.

Spencer rolled her eyes. She could already tell that this woman was a piece of work. No wonder Craig was shitting himself. Lord knows what she looked like. "What'd you want?" She asked, keeping her voice sweet and as innocent as possible.

"To set the record straight about where Craig was the other night..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer stared calmly back at her as she replied. "You said you knew where my fiancee was the other night?" She stated, though, deliberately making it sound like an innocent question, of course.

Stacey was just about what Spencer had expected; cheap and trashy. She looked a few years older; maybe in her early thirties. She was dressed in fake black leather pants with red stilettos and an overly tight red tank top underneath a waist-length fake black leather jacket. To top her "unique" look off was the amount of fake tan and make-up she had slapped onto her face underneath all that platinum blonde-dyed elbow-length hair.

Spencer -- who was dressed in one of Ashley's cute little summer dresses -- stood back and watched the older woman waltz right into the apartment as if she owned the whole world. She quickly and quietly analysed the older woman. "Who're you?" She asked, trying to sound as polite and as sweet as possible. She already knew this bitch's game.

"My name is Stacey." A wide and wicked grin spread slowly across her bright red-painted lips. She smoothly shrugged her leather jacket off and tossed it carelessly onto the couch behind her. "Seems you and I have a little friend in common." She said, her grin widening a little further.

Spencer stared calmly back at her as she replied. "You said you knew where my fiancee was the other night?" She stated, though deliberately making it sound like an innocent question, of course.

"Yeah. With me." Stacey replied, sending the younger woman a smug smirk.

Spencer arched a brow, silently urging the older woman to carry on.

"All those times he told you he was working late or out with friends?" Stacey asked rhetorically, her milky brown owns lighting up like a fricking Christmas tree. "He was with me... Craig and I have, what you may call a 'personal' relationship." She grinned widely at that part. "Although, I gotta admit, I'm kinda surprised he strayed with a pretty girl like you waiting in his bed for him." She sent the younger woman another smug smirk.

Spencer replied calmly, ignoring that last comment. "And I'm supposed to just believe you, because...?" She asked, shooting the older woman an expectant look.

Stacey's smirk only widened before responding to that. "Has he been sleeping in a t-shirt lately?" She asked, her tone as sickeningly sweet as her stupid face. She wasn't even attractive.

'What the hell was Craig thinking?' Spencer held onto a small chuckle begging to rip past her lips at that thought.

"That MAYBE, because he doesn't want you seeing the fingernail marks on his back." Stacey chirped, holding up her incredibly (cheap-ass) long red acrylic nails and grinning wickedly. "I bet that you didn't know your boyfriend found a little pain exciting." She glanced casually down at her nails as she spoke. "Well, he didn't either... At first."

Spencer continued to stare calmly at her as she responded. "Craig told me that I could probably expect a visit from you." She began, her voice just as calm as her whole exterior. "I know all about how you threatened him; that if he didn't break up with me, you'd save him the trouble." She took a small step closer, showing she meant every word that passed her lips. "Well, it's over between you and him now. He was using you. You were just a summer fling. He doesn't love you. He loves me and we're getting married next week." She stated calmly, though her expression had grown slightly more serious now.

Stacey eyed her curiously for a few seconds, also looking a little surprised by that response. "Well... You're a VERY understanding person, aren't you?" She asked, clearly being sarcastic. "You're also a fool!" She snapped, her expression growing irritated quickly.

"I think you should go now." Spencer told her, still managing to stay calm. This bitch was beginning to get on her nerves... Well, more so than already.

Stacey eyes flashed with outrage. Clearly, she was not used to being spoken back to. "Not before I get something straight here, you prissy little slut."

Spencer almost wanted to burst out laughing now. Almost. 'Pot. Kettle. Black... SLUT.' She thought, biting back a small smirk.

Stacey stalked right up to the younger woman, getting right up in her face. "I decide when I'm done with your pathetic little boyfriend. NOT him -- and CERTAINLY not YOU. Not unless you wanna find out how sharp these things really are." She added that last part, motioning to her fingernails as she waved them in front of the younger woman's face.

Spencer simply smiled pleasantly up at the older woman. She slowly lifted a hand of her own up and rapped it lightly around the older woman's raised wrist. "I'm working VERY hard to respect my elders right now, but DON'T push your luck." She stated, her voice sounding a little too sweet and innocent.

Stacey eyes widened slightly in surprise again as they slowly drifted down to the girl's hand rapped around her wrist. "Let. Me. GO." She demanded in a low and incredibly firm tone of voice. She glanced back up into the girl's eyes and shot her a deadly glare.

Spencer stared back up at the older woman for a couple of seconds before slowly removing her hand and placing it back down to her side. She smiled to herself as the older woman slowly turned away from her (as if to finally leave). Just as Spencer had expected, at the very last second, Stacey swirled back around, ready to attack. Spencer instantly grabbed the older woman's wrist and twisted her arm behind her back. Turning her around, Spencer ushered the older woman across the apartment living room and out onto the small balcony.

"Ow! Help!" Stacey gasped as she was shoved over the iron rails of the balcony. She screamed loudly as she felt herself begin to fall.

Spencer quickly reached out a hand, grabbing the older woman by her right ankle to keep her from falling to a very messy demise.

Stacey began to wail loudly as she continued to dangle in mid-air by her foot. "Let me go! Help me! Let me -- no, no! Wait! DON'T let me go!" She screamed, flailing her arms around in a blind panic.

Spencer rolled her eyes at the dumb, fake blonde, although she was smirking in amusement. "This is how it's gonna be, Stacey --" She said, her voice still calm as she casually dangled the older woman twelve-stories up. "You're gonna take your threats and your cheesy acrylic nails and you're gonna go figure out how to fix your pointless marriage, INSTEAD of trying to make other people feel as utterly miserable as you do. Now, do you understand?" She asked, still calm as ever.

"Okay! O-fucking-kay!" Stacey screamed. "Just don't drop me!"

Spencer smirked, loosening her grip a little on purpose.

Stacey screamed a little louder. "Okay! Alright! I said okay! You'll never see me again! I swear!"

"Say 'I understand'." Spencer said, sounding very much like a teacher trying to teach her student some basic manners.

"Fuck, okay! I understand! I understand!" Stacey screamed...

...Craig was more than delighted, to say the very least. He was finally free. And all because of the favour of a very good friend. A very good friend indeed. He owed her, that was for sure. "You rock, Speedy!" He chimed. "You... ROCK!"

Spencer chuckled in amusement, shaking her head slightly. "Easy, C-Dog." She stated, taking a huge bite out of her burger and then greedily shoving a handful of fries into her mouth, too.

Craig shook his head in dismay, frowning slightly. "No. I'm serious, Speedy." He stated. "That psycho got exactly what she fucking deserved." He said before breaking out into another huge grin. "Yes, Speedy!" He chimed, giving her both of his thumbs up. "You were always awesome, but now you're OFFICIALLY awesome!"

Spencer rolled her eyes, still looking rather amused by her friend's cheery mood. Whether she was annoyed or angry with Craig, he always seemed to have an infectious and light-hearted aura about him. "Stacey may not have been one of humanity's finer specimens --"

"Oh, she's toxic, Speedy. TOXIC." Craig quickly cut in, screwing up his face slightly. "I mean, she was a total monster in bed," He said, wearing a little smile of mischief. "But TOTALLY toxic!" He added quickly upon receiving a rather pointed glare from his friend.

Spencer rolled her eyes again and slowly stood up from the lunch table. "You would be making a mistake to come away from all of this thinking that she was the villain." She pointed out, shooting him another pointed look to go with it. "You are, dude." She added simply before walking over to the trashcan and dumping her lunch litter into it.

Craig followed her, wearing a deep frown. "But SHE'S the one who tried to ruin my entire life!" He whined, sounding very much like a spoilt brat.

Spencer walked over to her locker with him still following her like an annoying fly she just sometimes wished she could swat away. "None of this would have ever even happened if you had just exercised even a little SMIDGEN of self-restraint. Or at least good judgement." She added that last part with a pointed and rather disgusted look. "Which you DIDN'T." She noted, arching her brows at him.

Craig stood beside her as she opened her locker. He was about to protest, maybe find an excuse out of it. "Well, yeah... That's true... But --"

Spencer rolled her eyes one last time and sighed loudly in defeat. She didn't want to have to threaten him, but it seemed as though she had run out of options. Ashley was her one of her oldest and closest friends. And Spencer didn't let ANYONE treat her friends like a piece of crap.

Craig's eyes widened fully as she grabbed him by the collar of his t-shirt in one hand and shoved him roughly back against the row of lockers. "Whoa, Speedy! Have you been lifting weights!?" He exclaimed, glancing rather nervously down at her now. He was surprised by her strength, to say the very least. She was so little!

Spencer ignored him, holding him in place with one arm and rather effortlessly so. She stared intensely up at him as she spoke up. "You were trying to have it both ways, but you were being completely selfish." She snapped, glaring up at him. She quickly calmed herself down and shot him a pleasant smile. "Now, if I EVER find out that you're fooling around on Ashley again -- YOU'RE the one who's gonna be hanging by your ankles, twelve-stories up... Now, ya understand, Craig?" She asked in a low, firm tone and with the pleasant smiled still slapped across her mouth.

Craig nodded hastily. "Yeah. Okay. Sure. Totally." He mumbled, his eyes still widened in half amazement and half in fear.

Spencer's smirk only widened. "Say 'I understand'." She repeated for the second time today.

"Yeah, no, totally, I understand..."

...For some reason, work seemed to drag on a lot longer for Spencer today, but finally, she had arrived home. "Jess, you home?" She called out to her house mate after shutting the front door. When she received no reply, she walked straight to her bedroom and shut the door behind her. Immediately, she began to strip down to her underwear before tiredly crawling onto her bed and lying back, spreading herself out and taking up the whole mattress as usual.

She hadn't noticed it at first, what with being tired and not having slept for two days now -- though she never really required more than two hours rest a day, anyway. If she had been on her game, she would have seen it sooner. As soon as she had registered what her eyes had picked up before lying down, she had shot straight back up on to her feet. Her eyes widened as they landed back on the golden statue that she had tried to steal from Ryan and Jacky's apartment, her pulse racing slightly. She knew her eyes were fooling her and she remember having dropped this particular item she had stowed away in her bag of stolen goods. After all, she never forgot a thing...

...Jacky smiled to himself as he heard the front door to his apartment open and close softly. He waited for the small thudding footsteps to draw closer before speaking. Of course, he knew exactly who it was; after all, he was expecting her this time. "Have you ever noticed how cats always turn up around dinner time?" He asked casually as he turned away from the stove to face his little visitor.

"I won't be staying THAT long." Spencer retorted, glaring back at him. She was angry, but strangely, not as angry as she thought she should have been. Though, she wasn't threatened by him, she was still a little pissed off with him right now.

Jacky shrugged slightly. "I'm not a half-bad chef." He stated. He was still unable to keep from smiling in amusement. He knew she was angry, he could see it on her expression, what with her not bothering to cover her emotions, anyway. Besides, he thought she was rather sexy when she was pissed off.

Spencer's glare melted into a look in disbelief. 'The nerve of him!' Her mind roared. "Like following me around and pestering the people that I work with wasn't bad enough, but breaking into my apartment?" She asked, staring incredulously at him.

"It was open." Jacky chirped, smiling innocently.

Spencer glared at him again. "You gotta a lot of nerve." She bit back, her voice low and clearly agitated.

Jacky shot her a mocking look of disbelief, though he was genuinely amused by hearing her say that. "Me!?" He exclaimed, unable to keep from chuckling slightly. "YOU'RE the one that tried to rip THIS place off." He pointed out with a small grin.

"Yeah, well, I steal things in order to sell them for money in order to make a quick living. It's called; 'commerce'." Spencer stated in a "duh" tone of voice.

"Right. I'm sure it is." Jacky noted, nodding. Although, he was obviously taunting her. He didn't really know why, but he liked that bad attitude on her. She wore it well, unlike most other people he had ever encountered.

Spencer ignored him and carried on. "But some strange guy breaking into a girl's apartment is just bent." She snapped, becoming more frustrated now.

Jacky smirked in amusement. "'Bent'?'" He asked, clearly teasing her error.

Spencer's glare darkened slightly. "Bent." She repeated firmly, trying to make a point. Even if he was no threat to her, he didn't really know that and he was still a stranger that her broken into her apartment and probably to snoop around at all of her belongings. And that made her cringe just thinking about it, even if he was extremely (and annoyingly) attractive.

Jacky stared at her for a few moments. He noticed that she genuinely seemed upset about the whole thing and instantly began to feel guilty. Even if his intentions weren't what she was probably thinking of, he still couldn't help feeling bad now. "I left you a present." He said, shooting her a small genuine smile. Although, he was mainly trying to move the conversation along.

Spencer arched a brow, shooting him an unimpressed look, to say the least. "Am I supposed to be grateful?" She asked, sarcasm dripping from her dull-toned voice.

Jacky's smile widened slightly. "Well, that would NOT be entirely inappropriate." He stated, simply trying to compromise now.

Spencer glared at him again and took a few steps towards him. "How the hell am I supposed to sleep in my bed again, knowing that some stranger has probably fingered everything in my damn room?" She asked. Her voice was still sarcastic, though furiously so this time. She wanted him to know she was completely pissed off. Which she was. Mostly...

Jacky's lips spread into another cheeky grin. He knew that being a smart alec with her wouldn't earn him any brownie points, but he couldn't help himself. "Well, you're welcome to stay here. You could take my bed..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The barcode on your neck, Spencer." Jacky said, shooting her a pointed look. "I know what you are and I know who you're running from."

"Send me the bill for your window, by the way." Spencer said, though her expression showed sarcasm.

Jacky sighed quietly in defeat. He knew that she was a rather stubborn character and he didn't want to antagonise her. Anymore, anyway. For now, at least. "Look... If I... If I made you nervous or uncomfortable or creeped out --"

"Yes." Spencer nodded. "On all counts." She added with a pointed look.

Jacky nodded back. Of course, he could understand that, which only made him feel all the more guilty for snooping. "Well, then... I'm truly sorry. It wasn't my intention, I swear."

Spencer shot him a curious look, but otherwise kept quiet.

"I just..." Jacky glanced up at her. "I had to see you." He admitted.

Spencer looked a lot more intrigued now, because she was. Although, she was still a little suspicious, but mainly out of habit to protect herself. "You would think a guy who's taken on a job with his friend to save the world would have a few more important things to do rather than go chasing after some girl." She noted, arching an expectant brow.

Jacky smiled at her reply. He had to admit that she wasn't just "some girl" and he bet that even she knew that herself. There was something about her, something different. And not just her incredibly bad attitude. There was something more to her, she was deeper than all of that, he knew, somehow. "Well, I haven't been able to get you off my mind." He told her and it was the truth. Although, he had meant it different as he said it.

Spencer smirked slightly. "You need to get out more, dude." She replied in a cool and collected voice. For some odd reason, her pulse was racing slightly at his choice of words. Very choice indeed.

Jacky chuckled quietly to himself at that response and shook his head in amusement. He glanced back up at her, simply staring at her for a few short moments. He then moved slowly away from the stove, after turning it off and moved towards the door. "Come here. I wanna show you something." He said before walking out into the hallway.

Spencer arched an intrigued brow and quickly followed closely behind him. She was quickly lead into the living room and over to the black marble fireplace with a very large and expensive-looking mirror with a golden frame that hung above on the deep beige walls.

Jacky stood to the side and smiled to himself as he watched her move slowly towards the mirror, staring at it in amazement.

Spencer smirked to herself as she looked over the beauty for a few moments. "Very impressive." She said, turning to give him a small nod of approval. "American. Neo-classic. Gold leaf detail. Late 1800's..." She grinned, analysing the mirror once more. "Hmm... I could probably fence it for two or three grand."

Jacky rolled his eyes and smirked in amusement. He shook his head. "No." He mumbled as he slowly moved so that he was standing right behind her. "I meant THIS." He said, moving a hand up and curling his fingers under her chin. He gently forced her to look into the mirror, to look at her reflection, though her eyes were on his as he spoke. "Probably the most singularly beautiful face I've ever seen."

Spencer smiled, feeling her cheeks now burning for the first time in... Ever. She NEVER blushed and no one had EVER made her blush. That thought alone began to then make her heart race slightly, too. "Expensive gifts. Late night visits. Over-the-top flattery." She rolled her eyes playfully at that last one, but grinned as she turned her head to face him. "Do you always come on this strong?" She whispered, batting her thick lashes up at him. Somehow, she still managed to keep herself well composed (even if he had made her cream her panties a little) -- the accent did NOT help.

Jacky smirked, sliding a hand up in her hair. "Only when I meet someone that I have to know absolutely everything about." He whispered back, gently brushing her dark locks away from the back of her neck.

Spencer's eyes automatically fluttered, her skin tingling pleasantly at the contact of his rough fingertips.

Jacky frowned, instantly spotting the small barcode tattoo right in the center of her neck, just under her hair line. "And now I think I know pretty much everything..." He muttered. Abruptly, he dropped his hand from her, letting her hair fall back into place and slowly moved away from her.

Spencer instantly back to reality. Her eyes widened slightly as she turned around to face him.

"I suppose I could help you find the other ones." Jacky stated, shooting her a rather sincere look.

Spencer arched a brow. "The other ones?" She asked. Although, her heart was racing again and this time it wasn't, because she was excited.

Jacky nodded. "The other ones like you." He explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Spencer remained calm, somehow and shot him a utterly confused look. "You lost me." She said, shrugging casually and shaking her head.

Jacky grinned slightly, looking a little amused. "Now, c'mon, Spencer."

Spencer stared blankly at him when really she wanted to punch him in his smug shit face. 'Idiot! He's just like all the other lying dirty bags! Coming onto me! Using me! Like some fountain of information! Son of a fucking bitch! I'm gonna kick his teeth down his fucking throat!'

Jacky smirked. He knew that she knew exactly what he was talking about. "First you take out Ryan and I without even breaking a sweat --"

"Girls kick ass." Spencer said, shrugging lazily. "Says so on the t-shirt."

Jacky's smirk only widened. "THEN I watch you dive headfirst out of a thirteen story window, like you're Rocky the Flying Squirrel..." He trailed off, letting her add any input she wanted.

Spencer simply glared at him.

Jacky aired a small laugh before reaching into his jeans pocket and pulling out a small bottle of pills. "And then I found these in your apartment."

Spencer's orbs flashed with outrage. "You went through my stuff." She bit out through gritted teeth, her voice low and clearly annoyed.

Jacky carried on. He wanted to get through to her. He needed her help, but he genuinely wanted to know her. "They used to sell this stuff in health-food stores as an energy boost." He explained, shooting her a knowing look. "But it's also a neurotransmitter, sometimes used in homeopathy to control seizures..."

Spencer's heart was jack-hammering in her chest at this point. However, she remained silent. She wasn't going to admit shit!

"Then the light bulb came on." Jacky continued. "I got an anonymous report from a few years back about a covert genetics lab in Wyoming."

"I don't know what kind of game you're playing here, but I'm out, because you're a fucking whack-job!" Spencer retorted, pointing an accusing finger at him.

Jacky simply continued. "I located a guy who was claiming to be a medical technician on something called 'Project Monticora' -- which I also found out was using recombinant DNA to produce a superior human; a perfect warrior; an advanced infantry soldier."

Spencer rolled her eyes, forcing herself to stay calm. 'Either the good ol' folks back at Monticora are getting sloppy after all these years or this guy is good... REALLY good.' She thought, though feared that it was probably the latter. "Not that I don't enjoy a good old urban legend every now and then -- but what the hell does all this have to do with ME?"

"The barcode on your neck, Spencer." Jacky said, shooting her a pointed look. "I know what you are and I know who you're running from."

Spencer simply glared at him again.

Again, Jacky carried on. "There were a couple dozen of these 'transgenic' kids in '07 before the Pulse hit -- and I also know that thirteen of those kids escaped that night."

By now, Spencer's eyes had welled up with tears as the memories came flooding back to her mind. "Thirteen?" She whispered, frowning sadly. 'Twenty of us broke out...'

Jacky nodded, feeling rather sympathetic towards her. "I KNOW that you're one of those kids, Spencer..."

...Spencer didn't know why she had stayed. She could have left whenever she wanted to. It wasn't as if anyone could actually stop her, but still. She also didn't know why the hell she was talking about things that she had tried very hard to forgot or that she was even talking about them at all. "We all got separated, pretty much right away... So, I never really knew how many of us actually made it out." She admitted.

Jacky nodded, sitting beside her on one of the couches as he listened intently to her every word. He knew there was something different about her. "And how well do you remember the labs?" He asked.

Spencer gave a small, casual shrug. "I remember them just fine... I was just too young at the time to understand what was really going on..." She said, wearing a slight frown. "It took me a long time to figure things after the escape." She admitted.

"How much do you know about it all?" Jacky asked, shooting her an intrigued look.

Spencer sighed heavily. "I know that they made me." She stated with a rather sour look. "I've even got their designer label on the back of my neck to prove it." She added sarcastically, motioning to her barcode tattoo.

Jacky nodding in understanding. "The technical term for you is 'chimera'." He said with an infectious little smile.

Spencer rolled her eyes, although she had to crack a small grin at that one. "Yeah." She said, nodding slightly. "As in made-up creature, like in mythology. Head of a lion, body of a goat. Your basic hodge-podge." She added with a lazy shrug.

"Hardly." Jacky said, smiling.

Spencer smiled slightly back, but it didn't reach her eyes. "You said that you could help me find the others." She reminded, clearly hinting.

Jacky nodded, though he was still unable to tear his eyes away from her. It seemed that he was already a little infatuated with her, to say the least. "The project would have used surrogate mothers to carry you to term after the in-vitro work." He explained. "If I can track at least one of them down --"

"What's in it for you?" Spencer interrupted him swiftly, eyeing him curiously.

"Your help." Jacky replied simply.

"I already do NOT like the sound of this." Spencer noted, giving him a rather pointed look.

Jacky smirked slightly, but continued, his voice a little more serious now. "The woman you saw last time you were here -- Silver. She supervised workers removing cortodiazapine from gelcaps by replacing it with sugar powder. The real drug was shipped out of the country. Placebos were distributed to the country V.A. hospital and veterans' clinics in the area."

Spencer nodding, understanding every word. "Yeah. I caught Ryan's hack." She said. "My friend's cousin is on that stuff. Ryan's got him scared silly that he's gonna die." She added, glaring slightly.

Jacky shot her an apologetic look. "Sorry, but your friend has reason to worry." He admitted with a helpless shrug. "Silver's prepared to testify that she was working for one of Christian Coma's managers. And I'm sure you know of the lengths he will go to keep her 'quiet'." He stated rather than asked.

"Which affects me, how?" Spencer asked, arching an expectant brow. She was dreading his answer. Somehow, she felt she already knew his answer, anyway, but it didn't hurt to humour him. Did it?

"Well, Ryan's arranged witness protection for Silver and her son." Jacky began. "And if you were to go with her..." He trailed of, shooting her an anxious, but pleading look.

Spencer glared at him and rose from her seat of the couch. She stood in front of him, towering over him as she spoke down at him. "I got this far without being spotted on the radar for a reason, y'know." She noted with a pointed scowl.

Jacky nodded. Of course, he understood that, but Silver was relying on him and Ryan and so was Joshua. "Silver's putting her life on the line and putting faith in Ryan and I." He said. He thought that maybe he could reason with her, but he didn't know how stubborn she really was other than what she had showed so far, which was already enough to make him doubt himself.

"Her first mistake." Spencer retorted, folding her arms over her chest and still glaring down at him. She couldn't believe he would ask her such a thing. To ask her to risk her own life for some stranger. 'No, thank you!'

Jacky sighed, standing up and towering over her instead. "But if she was with someone like you -- someone with your background and your training?" He asked, smiling brightly down at her. His eyes lit up slightly in hope. "Then the risk goes way down."

Spencer's eyes darkened. 'This dick just doesn't get it, does he?' Although, she couldn't really blame it all on him, of course he didn't fully understand and probably never would. "Are you high?" She asked, her voice laced with bitter sarcasm.

Jacky's smile faltered slightly. He knew she was probably a lot more hard-headed than she looked. However, he was determined. "Spencer --"

Spencer cut him off rather harshly this time, her gaze just as cold and her eyes narrowed into thin slits. "I've got people looking to either put me in a cage for the rest of my life, turn me into a science project or kill me... Probably all three." She stated, shooting him another pointed scowl. "Now, I've managed to drop off of their little radar screen and I plan to keep it that way for as long as I possibly can." She explained clearly and simply, because she only ever said anything once.

Jacky frowned, obviously a little disappointed. "Spencer, just hear me out." He begged, shooting her another pleading look.

Spencer shook her head. "I think I've heard enough." She scoffed before snatching up her bottle of pills from the coffee table and swiftly making her exit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer jumped slightly, being caught off guard. Her eyes widened in fright and she was about to make herself ready for a fight when her gaze landed on a familiar little face. She sighed in relief to herself and giggled at the young boy. "Oh! You got me!" She cried over dramatically, placing a hand over her chest and falling against the wall of the hallway.

"What the hell happened in here?" Spencer asked with both her brows raised. She shut the office door quietly behind her and walked up to the desk, standing in front of it. After the offer she had been given by Jacky, she was seriously beginning to reconsider. Besides, he was kind of cute (well, really cute) and he seemed harmless enough and she was getting no where on her own. She had been searching for the others since she had taken her first steps of freedom and had gotten no where. She only hoped that it was because -- like herself -- they were staying well hidden. At least she had Max, though, so it could have been worse -- she could have been truly alone -- which the others were (if they were still alive, anyway.)

Johnny Christ was a small-time business man, but he was a business man, nonetheless. However, he was starting to think that there was more about this case than his client was telling him. He eyed the young woman, his own eyes narrowed into irritated-looking slits. "I walked in on some little punk ransacking the entire fucking place." He noted, though by now he wasn't even looking at her.

Spencer eyed the older man curiously as she watched him scribble something down on a piece.

"Probably a pissed of client. Who knows?" Johnny stated in a nocturnal voice before lifting the piece of paper up for her to read.

\-- 'ROOM BUGGED.' --

Spencer frowned, glancing around the room quickly and then giving him an understanding nod in return. "As long as you're okay." She said, acting natural.

Johnny sighed tiredly, but nodded. "Yeah, I'll live..." He stood up slowly, grabbing a small file and an envelope. "Uh, regarding your case; I'm afraid I have some real bad news about your fiancee." He stated. He was trying to sound and act natural, but he didn't know what the hell was going on in the first place. "I'll grab your file. Uh, would you like to use the rest room?" He asked, shooting her a subtle look.

Spencer nodded, catching on quickly. "Please." She said as he ushered her quickly out of his office and out of the building through the back door.

Johnny closed the door behind him and walked into the middle of the dark alleyway. "Look, I don't know what your story really is and to be honest, I REALLY don't wanna know, neither." He began, his face full of dread and concern.

Spencer frowned slightly before extending her hand with a small envelope. "Here's your money." She said, holding it out for him to take.

Johnny shook his head vigorously. "No, no. Seriously..." He glanced around, looking rather paranoid before leaning in closer to her. "Somebody wants you. REAL bad." He said, his voice barely above a whisper. "Whoever tossed this place, they were just trying to make it look like a robbery." He explained.

Spencer's frown deepened and she looked more confused now. "And how's that about ME?" She asked, sounding rather accusing as she arched an expectant brow at him.

"Because somebody is looking for you!" Johnny hissed. "And I wanna stay WAY outta the line of fire... They've put a bugs on my computers keyboard. There's a fucking taps on my phones. A microphone in all the fucking light fixtures! So, I think that somebody is definitely trying to track you through me." He explained.

Spencer sighed, rolling her eyes. "How'd you know it's ME they're tracking? They could be tracking one of your other investigations." She pointed out, arching a brow again.

Johnny shot her a "what-the-fuck-ever!" look before replying to that. "The hardware they're using is WAY too sophisticated for any of my other clientele. Most of them have got me looking for lost dogs or cheating other halves." He explained, shooting her a pointed look. "I mean, whoever it is, they're on top of the fucking food chain here." He added, shaking his head in dismay.

Spencer rolled her eyes again. "It's finally happened; you've gone insane." She said. She smirked smugly at him, though on the inside she was panicking again.

Johnny sighed loudly in defeat and nodded slightly. "Yeah, maybe." He admitted. "But if I were you, doll face, I'd round up all the pennies I got and get my ass outta town while I still can."

Spencer sighed, shoving the envelope of money back into her pocket. "Yeah. Thanks for the tip..."

...After Ryan's little hack about the fake drugs that Christian Coma guy had been distributing, Spencer decided to go and check up on her friend's cousin and his family.

"Bang! Bang! You're dead!"

Spencer jumped slightly, being caught off guard. Her eyes widened in fright and she was about to make herself ready for a fight when her gaze landed on a familiar little face. She sighed in relief to herself and giggled at the young boy. "Oh! You got me!" She cried over dramatically, placing a hand over her chest and falling against the wall of the hallway.

Jacob laughed, grinning up at the woman as he held out his toy gun. "Hi, auntie Spencer!" He cheered, his little brown eyes lighting up as he bounded over to her and rapped his arms around her mid-section.

Spencer chuckled, hugging him back and roughing up his little black mop of hair. "Heya, sport. You been taking care of your mama?"

Jacob stared up at her and gave her a wide grin and a confirming nod. "Yep. Mama says that I'm the man of the house now." He chirped, looking very proud of himself.

Spencer frowned slightly, but quickly covered it up and shot him another smile. "Well, you're getting to be a big boy now. It's only right." She replied.

"Jacob!"

"I'm here, mama!"

Spencer glanced up to the front door beside her just in time to watch it open. Her smile dropped instantly upon seeing the rather vacant and exhausted expression on Jacob's mother's face. Immediately, Spencer could sense something was wrong and she dreaded the worst, as always.

"Thank God." Kelly muttered, sighing in relief as her eyes landed on her son. She shot Spencer a quick and faint smile before turning back to the little boy. "Jacob, I gotta talk to your auntie Spencer, so go inside and play, okay? I'll be there in a minute, sweetie." She said, forcing on a wide and bright smile. 'God, he doesn't even know... My poor baby...' Her thoughts continued to taunt her on repeat.

Jacob frowned slightly, looking a little disappointed and also a little worried. However, he simply nodded and made his way back into the apartment, closing the door softly behind him.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Spencer asked as soon as she could hear the little boy's distancing footsteps on the other side of the door. She glanced over at Kelly, shooting her a look of deep concern.

Kelly let out a chuckle, but it ended up sounding more like a whimper. She shook her head, biting her lip before taking a deep breath and opening her mouth to speak. "I took Jason to hospital tonight." She began, her voice croaky and wavering. She sighed loudly and leaned her back against the wall behind her. "He could barely stand up, let alone walk, so I borrowed some money from Robert and took a cab... But he didn't make it... And..." She glanced back up to Spencer, the tears welling up in her eyes, again. "He's dead..."

Spencer's heart instantly dropped. She stood there rather dazed as she tried to process what she had just been told. Jason; one of her dearest and oldest friends; dead; just like that. 'Oh my God... This is my fault... I could have stopped this...' Her mind began to race until she was snapped out of it by the wailing of the new widow standing in front of her.

"Oh my God... He's dead... Jason's dead... My Jason..." Kelly began to sob, although she was trying to be as quiet as possible about it. She still hadn't told Jacob or Robert or anyone else for that matter. In fact, Spencer was the first to know. "Oh, Jason..." She held both hands over her mouth. Her tears rolled down her face and onto her hands as she slowly slid down the wall, collapsing into a distraught heap.

Spencer didn't know what the hell to do, so she did the only thing she could think of. She slowly crept forward, knelt down beside the grieving woman and enveloped her in a tight and comforting hug...

...The next morning seemed to drag on for Spencer and also seemed to be the most depressing morning of her life -- and she had been through a fair few, worse, but somehow, this seemed worse. After the news last night, a hour long seizure was the last thing to top it all off. Thankfully, Spencer had remember to snatch back her pills from Jacky or she would have ended up joining Jason in his very early grave. And with the seizures came the horrid, nightmarish memories that she had tried so hard to forget...

As Spencer arrived into work -- some time after lunch -- she still felt rather dazed, as if she were merely going through the motions. Jason was gone and it still hadn't properly sunk in for some reason. She had been through much, much worse, but this seemed to hit home, for whatever reason.

As usual -- when she was late (again, as usual) -- Derek was waiting in front of the reception area with his stupid clipboard in hand and his stupid bluetooth device hanging around his right ear. "Oh, oh! Lovely of you to join us, missy! Very lovely of you to join us, indeed!" He chimed with a pleasant grin, but a clear tone of sarcasm.

Spencer stopped in front of him and simply stared vacant up at her boss. Obviously, her mind was on other things. More important things.

Derek rolled his eyes. He was used to being ignored and treated like a fricking doormat. "Here, I have a hot run to Sector Nine; 842 Beulah." He said, grabbing a small package from the desk behind him and tossing it carelessly at her.

Spencer barely caught it and still she said nothing, only stared blankly up at him.

"Oh and you can tell your pal; Jason that he just got his ass fired." Derek added quickly, smirking smugly. "Not that he cares..." He said, rolling his eyes. "But y'know... His wife and kid might..."

"Jason's dead." Spencer stated, loud enough for the entire building to hear. Her face was emotionless as she watched Derek's face drop, while everyone surrounding them stopped mid-track in clear shock...

...After the other employees had settled down and left Spencer with millions of questions on their deceased friend and colleague, everything went quickly back to normal. Although, there was a rather glum mood drifting through the atmosphere.

As Spencer was getting ready to head out to Sector Nine for a hot run, her ears automatically honed into the TV on the back wall.

\-- "Two men are dead and another is critically wounded after a shoot-out near the Superior Court building today. This dramatic footage was captured by a nearby eye-witness, who cannot be named for legal reason..." --

Spencer walked slowly over to the TV -- where some of the other employees were already gathered and watching. Her heart began to race as she watched, too...

The first thing she saw was that Silver woman trying to run away from a white van...

The second thing she saw was a big and well-built man running behind Silver, shooting at the men running after the both of them...

The third thing she saw was the little boy; Joshua being grabbed up by the same men chasing his mother and the man trying to protect her...

And the fourth and last thing she saw was Jacky being shot down in the middle of the road and falling to his knees...

'This is my fault... I could have stopped this...'

Ronnie suddenly appeared beside his best friend, his eyes widened in both horror and amazement at what he had just watched. "Hey, did you see that one guy who --"

"Shut up." Spencer hadn't meant to sound so harsh, but right now, there were other things on her minds. Important things...


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I understand that you miss your brothers and sisters." James said, shooting the teenage boy another affectionate smile. "And we WILL find them. ALL of them." He added with a stern, but also reassuring look.

James Hetfield was getting too old for all of this, but he was determined to find every last one of "his kids". After all, he had been the one to train them, to nurture them. Obviously, he was still a little upset that even one of them had escaped from him, because as far as he was concerned, he had given them everything. And in his own strange way, he really did love each and every last one of them as if they were his own children. Although, he knew that some of them might have seen it a little differently, but he could understand that. Of course, he was hard on them, maybe too hard on them, but he cared for them nonetheless.

As he had been from the very start, Lars Ulrich was at his boss' side. Although, for him, it wasn't all about the job -- he cared for James like he would have his own brother. "We have been set up on Johnny Christ for just over thirty-seven hours now... And so far there's nothing to report." He stood in front of the wall of computer screens, glancing cautiously at each screen.

James pursed his lips, clearly frustrated, but he managed a nod anyway. He guessed that it was his own fault for training his kids so well, but he was still growing more angry and tired as the days, even years went on. He hadn't found a single one out of the thirteen that managed to escape the perimeter -- these kids knew how to stay hidden when they really wanted to. In a strange way, he was rather proud of them, even through his annoyance.

After his a handful of his older siblings had escaped, Andy had found out just how cruel Monticora could be. His oldest brother, Max had named him, yet he was forbidden to go by anything except the number on the back of his neck. Even so, he had always fancied the surname; Biersack. He had made friends with one of the Monticora officers who had that last name and when he had been killed, Andy had chosen that name to remember him by. However, of course, the name was just a fantasy that only he could live through on those lonely nights locked up in that small cell. Andy quickly snapped out of his streaming thoughts and focussed back on one of the lower computer screens instead. He leaned forward, typing something onto the keyboard to switch the screens over before speaking up. "Permission to speak, sir." He asked, turning around to face his Commander.

James nodded, shooting the teen an affectionate smile. Andy was always his favourite, he was always the most loyal. Although, Spencer had always been his real favourite, he had just never told her that, because he knew how much some of his kids hated or even feared him. He also knew about their little nicknames they had given to one another and sometimes even found him using them himself, even in front of them or addressing them as such. "Of course. Go ahead, 724." Although, he was careful with using their real I.D. around his colleagues, especially when Williams was around -- the fucking steel-faced bitch that she was.

Andy gave a small nod of acknowledgement before opening his mouth to speak. "There have been a few customer complaints -- though nothing that can lead us to the other X-5's locations." He explained, his voice clear and formal, as usual when he was talking to his Commander. It was safe to say that Andy had always been a little bit of a strict rule follower, which is part of the reason that he stayed behind when the others escaped. "And three or four P.I. clients, strictly run-of-the-mill."

James sighed, looking a little down-trodden, but nodded anyway.

Lars sighed loudly, running a hand over his tired face. "Forgive me, sir, but I don't think that this Christ guy can help us." He stated, shooting his boss a rather helpless look. He knew that James didn't really care if he addressed him as sir or not, but Lars didn't want any of the transgenics to get any familiar ideas. Besides, he was a professional.

Andy mentally thanked the other man for saying out loud what he was thinking. He quickly turned back to the computer screens when he heard a small beeping sound. He leaned over the keyboard again and began to type away as he spoke again. "Sir, twenty-four computer hits from one detective, browsing the Wyoming DMV records from almost ten years ago..." His eyes lit up almost as brightly as James' did -- of course, Andy wanted his siblings back home with him, he missed them dearly, every last one of them. He carried on when he felt his Commander quickly approached and stand beside him. "Employment files on health-care personnel working in the Gillette area around the same time..."

James nodded, smiling slightly as his eyes drifted over the computer screens. "He's also searching for prison records for unidentified males and females, approximately eighteen to twenty-five years old..." He noted, though more to himself as he read aloud from the screens. "And you want me to believe all this is happenstance?" He asked rather sarcastically as he turned to Lars and shot him a pointed, though slightly amused look.

Lars smirked, rolling his eyes as he turned back to the computer screens. "Since the Pulse -- there's been, how many thousand missing person searches?" He pointed out, now smirking to himself.

"But it COULD be one of them." Andy added, though he was more speaking to himself as he stared intensely up at the computer screens.

"I understand that you miss your brothers and sisters." James said, shooting the teenage boy another affectionate smile. "And we WILL find them. ALL of them." He added with a stern, but also reassuring look.

Lars plopped down into one of the expensive black-leather computer chairs. "Well, there's nothing in those searches right now. Or in our surveillance. Nothing that connects him to Monticora, anyway. Which is a good thing."

James frowned, shaking his head -- Lars still had so much to learn. "No." He said, leaning on the desk and glancing up at the computer screens. "He's trying to track down these kids. I just know it." He said, smiling to himself. "And we're not going to do a single thing to get in his way..."

...It wasn't all that hard for Spencer to find out which hospital to go to. After parking up her motorcycle, she quickly and quietly made her way into the rather busy building and managed to slip by the receptionist unnoticed -- and also managing to steal the clipboard from the front desk. When she had raked through the papers on the clipboard and spotted the name; Vincent, she threw the clipboard carelessly aside before making her way to the right room.

It took only seconds and she was already standing in front of the door. She took a deep breath and finally reached for the handle to open the door. She kept her eyes on her battered Converse as she entered the room and only finally looked up when she had closed the door quietly behind her and turned slowly around. Thankfully and to be honest, she had expected him to look worse, but at least he was still alive.

She crept silently over to Jacky's hospital bed and stared down at his pretty unconscious face. She glanced at the monitor beside the bed and smiled at the steady beat of his heart. She frowned slightly, glancing over him and taking in the bruises and scrapes littering his heavily tattooed arms and his exhausted-looking face. She slowly reached out, pulling the blankets that covered him down to his waist. Her frown only deepened when she spotted the large bandage wrapped around his skinny (though rather lean) torso with a small bloody patch in the left corner.

Quickly, Spencer pulled the blankets back over him and took a step back. For some reason, her chest felt as if it were aching and it only grew worse everytime her eyes grazed back over to his battered form. This was her fault, she knew. Suddenly, she felt herself revert back to what she had always reverted back to when she couldn't or simply didn't want to handle something; she shut herself down like a computer going on instant standby and it was still one of the best feelings in the world; not caring. But now, for some reason, it didn't feel as good anymore. Not that she cared. It was just a hell of a lot better. And safer.

'He's nothing to me... I have Max and soon we'll have the others... Jacky is just a tool for you to use, remember that...' Spencer's mind seemed to be on repeat with those words and those words only and she knew that it was probably true. At least, she hoped. She sighed loudly and wandered absentmindedly around the small and dingy-looking room.

She stood on the other side of his bed and pulled up the chair behind her. A small smirk graced her lips after sitting down and pulling Jacky's leather jacket from underneath her. She instantly stuck her hands into any pocket they could find and grinned widely after pulling out his wallet.

"Nurses beat me to it." She stated as her grin faltered slightly and she frowned finding that his wallet was completely empty. She wrinkled her face in dismay, shoving the wallet back into his jacket and tossing it carelessly onto the foot-end of his bed.

Spencer leaned back in the chair, resting her hands on her stomach and simply watched him. After a few moments, her thoughts began to bug her and in return for it being Jacky's fault in the first place, she decided to share them with him. "Take a header into the deep end when the pool is empty... You're gonna go splat... Obviously..." She rolled her eyes. "That's just the basic Law of Gravity... And even Jesus Christ himself had to obey the laws of gravity..." She rolled her eyes again. "For a while, anyway..." She added.

After a few more minutes of silence, her thoughts began to anger and frustrate her a little more as she watched him sleep peacefully. "The one that I feel sorry for is the poor woman with the little kid." She stated. "She should have just told you to stick your stupid protection service up your rich boy ass. Just like I did..." She laughed bitterly. "But she didn't..." She sighed in defeat, slowly rising from her seat and wandering aimlessly around the small room like a trapped mouse. "She bought all of your bullshit about doing what's right... Oh and just so you know; I don't feel not one little bit of guilt about not watching her back, because that's on you, Mister Hotshot, one-hundred percent." She growled in irritation before storming off to the nearest window.

She was about to carry on with her little ranting session, but something quickly caught her eye. She smirked in amusement, shaking her head after spotting the man that she had seen shoot at Jacky on the news last night. She sighed loudly in defeat before walking calmly over to his bed. She took the drips and small monitor from their stands and placed them at the foot of his bed before walking to the headboard and pushing it towards the door.

"I probably ought to have just let him finish the job..." She stated with a pointed tone as she opened the door and walked back to his bed. "At least then more innocent people won't get caught in the cracks on the count of you and your best buddy being bored, rich kids..." She rolled her eyes, glaring down at him as she wheeled his bed out of the room and slowly down the now vacant (thankfully) hallways.

Spencer thought to herself for a moment as she continued to wheel him down the hallway. "On the other hand; you DID lay that really pretty golden statue on me... Which I was able to fence for a fifty bucks..." She rolled her eyes at that. 'Expensive, my ass.'

"I've been wanting to buy myself a new motorcycle..." Spencer stated casually just as the explosion she was waiting for erupted a few meters behind her. She had saved his life, yet she really didn't know why. "Thinking of stepping up to a Harley..."

...After Spencer had "help" with taking care of Jacky and making sure he was in a safe location -- meaning that she left Max to protect and watch over him (much to his dispute) -- she had hopped back onto her motorcycle and pulled up outside Jacky's apartment.

She let herself in, as usual and quickly discovered that the house was completely empty. She frowned to herself, but thought nothing of it, for now. She had more important things to do right now.

Quickly setting herself up on Ryan's computers -- the very ones he used for his live hack feeds -- she had easily broken into his software, knowing all the tricks and trades of anything even remotely to do with modern technology -- after all, she had a very good teacher, that she cared deeply to forget about for as long as she lived or for as long as her barcode had an expiration date.

Her lips pulled into a small triumphant grin as she pulled up the surveillance cameras from the hospital that Jacky had nearly been blown up in and the surrounding buildings. Her eyes grazed over the familiar face. "Bingo." She muttered, grinning to herself.

After a few more moments of silently typing away, Spencer froze instantly upon hearing the front door open and close. She shot up from the desk chair and crept silently out of the room and down the hallway. She sensed a presence in the living room and quickly followed the noise of heavy footsteps. When she rounded the corner, she was ready to attack the intruder, but instantly froze again with her fist in mid-air.

Silver gasped loudly, jumping nearly a foot in the air in fright. She held her hands over her chest, panting heavily and looking rather worn out, to say the least.

"Damn." Spencer muttered, pulling her fist back to her side and relaxing completely. She frowned deeply with concerned as she glanced up at the older woman. "Are you alright?" She asked.

Silver shot her a rather pathetic glare.

Spencer nodded, sighing. "Right. Stupid question." She mumbled, mentally cursing herself.

Silver sobbed quietly, holding her hands over her mouth and shaking her head. "They took my son. Those bastards took my little prince." She whispered helplessly.

Spencer frowned softly. "They won't hurt him." She said and she was telling the truth -- she knew how these things worked. "Your son is the only leverage they have to keep you quiet." She explained, giving her a reassuring smile.

Silver nodded, though still looked rather hopeless and helpless, to say the least. She thought for a moment and then glanced back to the young woman. She had seen how she had handled herself previously when she had taken Jacky and then Ryan out with very little effort at all and it gave her and idea and maybe a little hope, too. "Will you help me get my baby back?" She asked, her eyes filled with as much plea as her voice.

Spencer frowned slightly. "I'd really like to..." She trailed off upon seeing the woman sink back down into the wall behind her. She thought for a moment and for some reason, she felt sorry for the woman. She sighed quietly in defeat to herself before speaking up again. "So I will."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer smiled. "Do you ever have to do anything that you really don't wanna do?" She asked innocently, tilting her head to the side.
> 
> The girl huffed and rested her hands on her hips before answering. "That's how I make my living." She drawled out, shooting her a pointed look. "What's your point?"

After Spencer had agreed to help out, the little bit of hope that Silver had left of getting her son back returned to her dark blue orbs.

Spencer shot the older a small smile and then motioned for her to follow her back into Ryan's office room. "The shooter who tried to finish off Jacky back at the hospital -- surprise, surprise, works for Christian Coma." She said, rolling her eyes. She approached the computer screens and typed quickly into the keyboard, pulling up the information. "His name is Jeremy Ferguson, but he goes by alias of 'Jinxx'." She began to explain as Silver stood beside her. "Born January, 1986. He served in Iraq for a few years until a dishonourable discharge. He was convicted of armed robbery, assault with a deadly weapon, arson and attempted rape." She scoffed at that last one and rolled her eyes again. "Your basic Renaissance dirt-bag asshole." She noted sarcastically, though more to herself.

Silver nodded, taking the information in as quickly as she could, while still worrying about her baby. "Well, what can we do?" She asked, her eyes glistening with hope as she stared at the younger woman.

Spencer stared back at her for a few seconds before turning back to the computer screens. She sighed quietly as she thought to herself. "This really isn't my usual line of work." She said. "I'm making all of this up as I go along here." She admitted.

"I trust you." Silver whispered.

Spencer frowned to herself, feeling a little guilty for some reason. She was going out of her way to help this woman get her kid back and for what? Yet, still, she felt the guilt eating away at her, her mind telling her to care more. "The only person anybody can trust is themselves."

Silver frowned, too, though she looked more confused. "Then why are you here?"

Spencer's frown only deepened. Why was she here? She didn't have to be. And why did she actually care? She didn't have to. And she shouldn't have...

...After an hour or so behind Ryan's many computer screens, Spencer had finally located Christian Coma's very large mansion. And then after telling Silver to stay put, she had hopped back onto her motorcycle and sped off to put her plan into action. When she had then finally arrived, she parked her motorcycle a few streets away and headed closer to the mansion by foot.

"Mayor Sanders to see Mr. Coma."

Spencer hid nearby in one of the bushes and waited for her opportunity.

The guard standing at the gate nodded at the driver, his gun in hand, but at ease. "Open the trunk." He ordered before walking over to the back end of the car.

Spencer quickly used the guard's distraction and crept forward. Effortlessly jumping up and over the garden fence -- like a cat -- she latched herself onto the side wall off the mansion and began to climb up quickly and easily using the window ledges and the gutter pipes. She reached the third floor of the large building and finally found an open window. Hopping silently inside the vacant hallway, she began to creep around. She could hear the faint voices of what sounded like a crowd of people downstairs, but kept on going. She needed a way to get close to the Coma guy...

Spencer froze upon hear a couple of voices and footsteps approaching slowly from around the corner of the end of the hallway behind her. She kept calm, as always and glanced quickly around for somewhere to hide. She reached for the nearest door and opened it before stepping to the unknown room and closing the door quietly behind her.

"It's not what it looks like."

Spencer jumped slightly at the sound of a female voice, being caught of guard. She turned around to see a blonde girl no older than herself, dressed in a tight and rather revealing red cocktail dress, complete with a pair of black fishnet tights and a cheap-looking pair of black stilettos boots. Her eyes darted to the syringe in the girl's hands, finally noticing what she was actually talking about. She arched a brow at the girl, questioning rather than judging.

The girl smirked in amusement before injecting herself in the left forearm. "I'm a diabetic." She explained simply.

Spencer simply nodded back.

"Who're you, anyway?" The girl asked, arching her own brow at her in expectancy.

"Jinxx's girlfriend." Spencer replied without even hesitating.

"Oh, yeah?" The girl asked, looking rather impressed.

"Yeah." Spencer replied simply, eyeing the girl cautiously.

The girl nodded and placed the syringe back onto the dressing table in front of her. She turned back to the other girl and slowly walked up to her. "Well, see, tonight wives and girlfriends aren't invited." She explained, shooting her a pointed look.

Spencer somehow suppressed a smirk. "No?" She asked innocently.

The girl shook her head, shooting her a "duh" look. "No." She repeated. "Cause, see, tonight my girls are here in a more or less 'professional' capacity." She said with a devious little grin on her bright red-painted lips. "They all work for me. And you don't. So let's go." She said, leaning forward and grabbing the other girl's arm and then trying to usher her out of the room.

"Okay, okay." Spencer huffed dramatically and slowly pulled her arm out of the girl's grasp. "But can I just ask you one thing?"

The girl paused, shooting her a confused look and then sighed. "Shoot." She said.

Spencer smiled. "Do you ever have to do anything that you really don't wanna do?" She asked innocently, tilting her head to the side.

The girl huffed and rested her hands on her hips before answering. "That's how I make my living." She drawled out, shooting her a pointed look. "What's your point?"

Without hesitation, Spencer lifted her right arm and punched the girl in the face. As the girl collapsed to the floor unconscious, Spencer then picked her up Bridal style and laid her on the one of the leather couches...

...After stripping the girl down to her bra and panties, Spencer had then stripped out of all of her clothes and pulled on the red cocktail dress along with the fishnet tights and the stiletto boots. Shortly after, she emerged from the room and slowly made her way down to the ground floor of the mansion where it looked like a large party was being held.

"You, in the sexy little red number -- stop!"

Spencer smirked to herself before turning to face the male's voice with a sweet and innocent expression. She suppressed another smirk when her eyes landed on the man she recognised to be Jinxx. He was rather attractive, but she didn't let that fool her.

Jinxx stood in front of her, rudely pushing his way through a small group of people to get to her. He glanced at her, clearly checking her out and smiling to himself before finally speaking up. "Mr. Coma saw you on his cameras. He wants you to come see him." He said, smirking as his eyes trailed down to her thighs.

Spencer pouted slightly. "But I'm on break." She whined.

Jinxx arched a brow at her. "Guess again, dollface." He chirped sarcastically before grabbing a hold of her upper arm.

Spencer rolled her eyes to herself as she allowed him to drag her through the crowds and back into the quiet hallways. Soon after, she found herself in what looked like a private back room of some sort. She glanced around, her eyes landing on the poker table and the group of men surrounding it. And finally, her eyes landed on the man that had caused all of this trouble...

..."Mister" Christian Coma's eyes grazed over every last inch of the girl and she was surely the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. His lips slowly widened into a grin as Jinxx dragged her over to him. "The only thing better than four queens..." He smiled up at her, his eyes twinkling slightly. "Is FIVE."

Jinxx finally let the girl go and stood the other side of his boss instead with his hands behind his back -- always the "professional".

Spencer simply stared blankly back at the Coma guy.

Christian smirked and pushed himself in seat back before patting his knee. "Come sit with me. For luck." He coaxed, staring up at her and trying not to let his eyes wander -- too much, anyway.

Spencer arched a brow and somehow managed to smirk back instead of just snapping his neck right then and there. "I can see to it that your winning streak continues." She stated in a low and seductive tone of voice and batting her long lashes at him.

Christian's smirk only widened. "Oh, I BET you can, my dear." He humoured, though his eyes were coated in mischief and a little lust. "Please, sit." He repeated, patting his knee again.

Spencer pretended to think for a moment before shaking her head. "Hmm. Not right now." She mumbled, pouting slightly.

Christian aired a small chuckle, though, it was mainly to hide his anger. NO ONE had EVER said 'no' to him before and he still hated it. "'Not right now.'" He repeated her words with a small amused nod. "Okay, then. When?" He asked, clearly patronising her.

Although she HATED people talking down to her, Spencer grinned, carrying on with her little charade. "Right after you get a new personality transplant and lose about 10 years."

"Quite a mouth on a girl so young." Christian said through gritted teeth, though he was still managing to smile pleasantly in front of his guests -- who were pretending not to watch (for the sake of their own lives). "My guess is that talking ISN'T what she does best." He added, shooting the girl a pointed and rather threatening glance.

Spencer arched a teasing brow down at him and leaned casually against the poker table beside him. "The only way that YOU'RE ever gonna find is by reincarnation."

Jinxx arched a brow, though kept silent. He was rather impressed -- she was either really smart or really, REALLY stupid. Though, he guessed that it was probably the latter. She WAS just a hooker, after all.

Christian shot the girl a rather surprised look, but kept his lips sealed for now. It was the only way he could keep a lid on his utter outrage.

Spencer smirked slightly, seeing the rage flash in his eyes. "The fact is; I AM going to provide a service. And you ARE going to pay me." She said, keeping herself as calm and confident -- as always.

Christian scoffed, glancing over his shoulder a sending Jinxx a deeply amused look -- to which Jinxx returned quickly. "Is THAT so?" He asked in a rather snooty tone as he slowly turned back to face her.

"Yes, it is." Spencer nodded, still smirking. "And you're going to pay me 50, 000 dollars." She stated boldly.

Both Christian and Jinxx burst out laughing at that one.

Spencer's smirk only widened. "And I'M going to give you Silver Haze."

Instantly, both of the males' laughing seized altogether at the mention of that name. They shared a quick look before Christian turned to his guests with a polite smile. "Give us a minute." He said. "NOW." He barked a little less patiently when the guests shot each other confused glances.

After the guests had all quickly shuffled out of the room, Spencer was left with just Coma and his little lap-dog.

"Check her." Christian said, now staring suspiciously at the girl.

Jinxx grinned mischievously at the girl before stalking over to her. He grabbed her by the back of the neck and shoved her roughly against the table so that she was bent over it and spilling the poker chips all over the place in the process.

"Who are you?" Christian asked calmly, though still slightly glaring at her.

Spencer gritted her teeth in anger when she felt Jinxx's hand all over her -- especially when he "checked" between her thighs. However, she somehow managed to keep her head in the game, instead of just pulling his fucking hands off. "Why? You wanna put me on your Christmas card list?" She asked sarcastically, smirking slightly.

Christian's glare only deepened.

Jinxx finally tore himself away from the girl. "No wire." He confirmed, his eyes wandering back down to her tight little ass. He smirked to himself and then took a couple of steps back from her.

Spencer stood up straight, rolling her eyes at Jinxx -- who simply continued to smirk smugly at her. "Now that the pelvic exam is outta the way --" She began, turning back to face Coma. "You want the woman? Well, here's how it works -- YOU pull 50 large out from underneath your dirty little mattress and then I make the call to bring her right over."

"Yeah?" Jinxx asked, quickly grabbing her by her hair this time and tugging her head up to look him in the eyes. "OR I could just work that pretty little face of yours with a pair of pliers for a few long hours, until you give up, and tell us where she is anyway." He suggested in a low, threatening tone. He arched a brow at her, his face inches from hers.

Spencer simply smirked in amusement up at him. Although, it was mainly so that she wouldn't just snap and kill him. But she could still fantasize, at least.

"Jinxx." Christian gave the younger man a stern glance and shook his head.

Jinxx gave a disappointed look before finally releasing his grip on her locks and taking a couple of steps back.

Spencer rolled her eyes again and turned back to face Coma. "The plan is -- I call her cell to okay a meeting at a certain location." She said, grinning slightly. "You're a player. And I'm bringing you this on a 'silver' plate."

Jinxx rolled his eyes at that one, whereas Christian smirked slightly in amusement at her little pun. He was rather enchanted by her, to say the least. Even if she was rude and kind of annoying.

"My fee is just the normal cost of doing business." Spencer stated with a casual shrug.

Christian thought to himself for a few silent moments before sighing loudly and glancing over at Jinxx. "Pull the cash." He ordered.

Jinxx looked rather pissed off, but he nodded anyway before walking out of the room.

Spencer managed to suppress a triumphant grin.

"So..." Christian said, turning back to face the girl. "How do you get this woman to come to me?" He asked, raising a curious brow. He shot her a rather challenging look.

"I told her that it's all just business to you." Spencer said, shrugging. "That all you want is a reasonable solution to all of this... You give her back her son and she leaves the country. I put her on a flight to China or whatever." She explained, rolling her eyes as if she really didn't care.

Christian looked rather amused. "And she bought all of THAT?" He asked with a disbelieving stare.

"I have sincere eyes." Spencer stated, staring sincerely down at him and the breaking out into an amused smirk.

Christian chuckled. "Okay. Make the call." He said, motioning over the phone on the on the small table behind them.

Spencer grinned, quickly grabbing the phone and placing it on to the poker table. "She's gonna wanna know that her son's still unharmed." She noted.

"She has my word." Christian said, smirking slightly.

Spencer shot him a pointed look. "She's gonna wanna know for herself." She pointed out. "Look, we've got to keep momentum here, not give her a chance to over-think things... If she hear's her kid's voice..." She said, quickly dialling the number -- she always did appreciate her photographic memory.

Christian rolled his eyes, but nodded at her.

Spencer put the call on speaker phone and after the first ring, the other end answered.

"Hello?"

"Silver, it's Spencer. Hang on, we're conferencing in Joshua." Spencer handed the phone over to Coma.

Christian quickly put the call on speed dial six and again, the other end picked up after the first ring.

"Yeah?" Came a gruff, male voice.

"It's Coma. Give the phone to the kid." Christian ordered, his eyes still locked on the girl standing in front of him.

"Hello?"

A loud gasp came from Silver's end of the line. "Joshua!? Joshy, baby! Are you okay!?"

"Mommy! Where are you?"

"I'm coming to get you, baby! I promise!"

"Mommy, I'm scared..."

Silver could be heard barely able to hold onto her sobs. "I know, baby. But don't worry. I'm coming to get you really soon. I promise. I love y --"

Christian ended the call completely and smirked up at the girl in front of him.

Spencer simply stared calmly back at him just as Jinxx re-entered the room with a few large wads of cash. "Put it in a bag or something." She said, glancing at Jinxx.

Jinxx walked over to his boss and handed the money to him instead. He turned back to her, smirking in amusement at the small flash of anger in her pretty little eyes.

Christian chuckled and shook his head. "Ah, no. No. You get this when I get the woman." He stated, motioning to the money as he waved it teasingly in front of her.

"Not good enough." Spencer said, shooting him a glare.

Christian shrugged, shooting her a mocking look of helplessness.

"Compromise." Spencer said, leaning against the table and nudging her head in Jinxx's direction. "Your little lap-dog comes with me." She smirked when Jinxx glared at her. "He hold the money until 'mommy' shows, then we close escrow. And what you do with them both after that, I blaze doesn't keep me awake at night." She stated, her voice laced with sarcasm.

Jinxx arched a brow, still not quite able to figure her out. But he knew that she was up to something. Something else. Although, he was secretly impressed by how well she handled herself.

Christian stared at the girl for a few moments, clearly thinking through his options. He finally gave her a confirming nod before speaking one last time. "You better hope you're as smart as you think you are."

Spencer simply smirked, nodded and then walked out with Jinxx in toe. Although, on the inside, she gave a huge sigh of relief. However, she was still making things up as she went along...


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinxx's grin widened, if possible as he nodded. "Yeah." He replied. "You're smart. You're hott. You stand on your own two feet pretty well... Plus, you gotta a wicked sense of humour." He chuckled slightly.
> 
> Spencer arched another brow at him. "So, what'd you think?" She asked, sauntering slowly over to him. "Maybe after I betray the woman who trusts me and you grease her and her kid -- we could, um," She paused, pretending to stutter bashfully as she battered her lashes up at him. "Go on a date?"

Silver jumped at the sound of Ryan and Jacky's apartment front door being hastily opened and then slammed shut. She quickly rose from the couch -- where she had been waiting anxiously for Spencer to call her back on her phone -- and turned to the open living room doorway just in time to see that it was Ryan.

His eyes widened slightly as he took a huge sigh of relief once they had landed on the woman standing in his living room. "Silver." He breathed. "Thank God you're safe." He shot her a sheepish smile before glancing around the room -- seemingly looking for something or someone. "Where's Joshua?" He asked, the dread clear in his voice as he looked back at her.

Silver's bottom lip trembled as she answered. "Coma has him." She whispered.

Ryan's eyes widened once again and then quickly softened. He walked slowly over to the woman and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a gentle hug. "We'll get him back. I promise." He told her.

Silver nodded and gave a watery smile. "The plan's all set." She told him as they slowly separated from one another.

Ryan shot her a confused look. "The plan?" He asked, looking a little lost now.

Silver frowned curiously at him, but nodded. "Yeah. That girl -- the one that broke into your apartment the other night -- she left about an hour ago. She told me to stay here and wait for you and then for both of us to wait for her to contact us." She explained. Her frown deepened slightly when she noticed the look of utter confusion and dread upon his face. "I thought you knew."

Ryan shook his head, still looking a little lost. What was that girl up to?

...After been driven to a random-picked and rather cheesy motel, Jinxx booked himself and the hooker girl a room. "Y'know," He began as he closed the door and turned around to face her. "That whole thing about your face and the pliers -- I never would have really gone through with it... Probably." He added that last part with a mischievous grin.

Spencer threw her clutch purse -- which she had also stolen from the real hooker -- onto the bed behind her and then turned back to stare blankly at the hitman.

"Actually, I, uh... I dunno..." Jinxx shrugged casually, though he was still grinning like a mad man. His eyes continued to trail up and down her form, blatantly checking her out again. "I think you're pretty cool, to be honest." He told her.

"Yeah?" Spencer asked. She raised a brow at him, looking more than unimpressed by the way he was trying to charm her and probably even come onto her. She scoffed in amusement at that thought.

Jinxx's grin widened, if possible as he nodded. "Yeah." He replied. "You're smart. You're hott. You stand on your own two feet pretty well... Plus, you gotta a wicked sense of humour." He chuckled slightly.

Spencer arched another brow at him. "So, what'd you think?" She asked, sauntering slowly over to him. "Maybe after I betray the woman who trusts me and you grease her and her kid -- we could, um," She paused, pretending to stutter bashfully as she battered her lashes up at him. "Go on a date?" She asked, her expression looking as sarcastic as her tone of voice sounded.

"Yeah..." Jinxx muttered, staring down at her intensely. "You gotta BAD attitude." He noted, arching a brow back at her and smiling in amusement.

Spencer rolled her eyes and slowly turned away from him. "I just like to keep things professional, is all." She replied, walking back over to the bed.

Jinxx huffed, clearly seeing that he was going to get no where with her by asking for it. "So call her." He said, shrugging slightly. "Get this Silver chick over here already."

Spencer grinned to herself before swinging around to face him as she stood beside the bed. "Actually, that's not going to be necessary." She stated.

Jinxx shot her a confused look. "What?"

"That's not why we're here." Spencer stated in a "duh" voice.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jinxx asked, growing agitated and fast. "You call her. NOW." He ordered, his voice low and stern.

Spencer scoffed, looking amused. "Wow. You are SO stupid that the word 'special' comes to mind. Did Coma recruit you off of the short bus or something?" She asked, clearly mocking him.

Jinxx glared at her, his gaze darkening. "Call the skank! NOW!" He yelled angrily, pulling his hand-gun from his pocket. He clicked the safety off and pointed it towards her.

Spencer merely rolled her eyes. "You haven't figured any of this out yet, have you?" She asked, mocking him again. "You walk into this motel room, thinking that you're gonna pop the woman and her kid, then pop me straight afterwards and then take my money back to your boss with your tail wagging. But really, it's the other way around." She said, smirking smugly over at him. "You think that I'M the whack? Well, the fact is YOU'RE the whack." She chuckled slightly, looking deeply amused. "See, what you don't know is that you're already in the last two minutes of your life."

"You're in the last two SECONDS, if you don't cut the fucking bullshit!" Jinxx yelled, his entire body shaking in complete and utter anger.

Spencer rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest and shifting her weight to her right foot. "Coma had no choice, but to call me and bring me in, because YOU lack the professional edge that he needs, Jinxx." She smirked in amusement as his name passed her lips. "Any real pro would have popped me the second they saw this thing going sideways, but you're still just standing there with your hands up your ass. It REALLY is pathetic."

Jinxx had heard enough and pulled his finger on the trigger. His eyes widened in surprise when she darted out of the way with lighting speed and darted over to him. He growled in frustration when she wrenched the gun out of his hands and smacked him in the face with the handle.

Spencer chuckled quietly as she watched him fall back onto his ass. "Pathetic." She repeated, shooting him a rather patronising little smile. "C'mon, you're not even trying." She stated in a rather seductive tone and with a pout. She grinned mischievously, chucking the gun gently to the carpet beside him.

Jinxx quickly scrambled up to his feet, grabbing his gun along the way. He growled in anger, holding the gun up aiming for her. However, everytime he pulled the trigger and shot at her, she would dodge out of the way with bullet-fast reflexes. While he was truly amazed by the way she moved, he was mainly pissed off beyond belief. He shot at her again and this time she disappeared into a blur and then out of sight. He grunted in pain when she appeared behind him and kicked the back of his legs, causing him to sink onto his knees with a sharp thud.

"Is that all you've got, Jinxx?" Spencer asked, her voice still clearly taunting him. She chuckled in amusement when he snarled in anger and frustration. "Coma was right;" She said, kneeing him hard in the back of his shoulders when he tried to get up again. "You ARE a liability."

Jinxx rolled over onto his back, wincing in pain before forcing himself back up onto his feet. He aimed the gun at her once again and this time he didn't even have time to pull the trigger. This time, she was behind him in an instant and had somehow picked him up and effortlessly -- literally -- thrown him clear across the room. He groaned loudly, feeling his entire body began to ache after crashing into the opposite wall of the dingy motel room and crashed back down onto the small wooden dresser -- smashing it to pieces in the process.

Spencer rolled her eyes. She looked rather unimpressed, to say the very least, but she was still grinning to herself in amusement. Well, why wouldn't she? This guy was -- as she had already told him -- pathetic. "You can hardly blame him, though." She continued speaking as if she had never been interrupted in the first place. "The way YOU'VE been taking care of business?" She asked sarcastically with a smug smirk as she watched him groaned in pain on the floor. "Or NOT taking care of business -- should I say?" She mocked, her eyes twinkling with mischief. Slowly, she sauntered over to one of the bedside tables and bent down to rip the cord of the lamp out of the wall and then off of the lamp, too.

"What the fuck are you talking about, you crazy little hussy!?" Jinxx roared, slowly trying to force himself back up onto his feet.

Spencer glared at him as she slowly approached him with the lamp wire in hand. For some reason, she felt like this little beating of his was a little personal for her -- for some reason, she was worried for Jacky -- for some reason, she cared if Jacky lived or died. And thanks to Jinxx, he almost died last night. "If I'M hired to do a piece of work, my mark goes down and stays down." Of course, this wasn't a complete lie. She had done a lot of terrible things for Monticora, things she tried hard to forget for every second of every day. "YOURS, however, makes it all the way to the hospital." She pointed out, kneeling down beside him and shoving his face back into the carpet. "SO," She continued, grabbing his arms and pulled them behind his back before wrapping the thin wire around his linked wrists. "Then you gotta go finish the job before the boss finds out. Only, you don't. And to top that off, the cops are then given a video tape from an eye-witness of the whole darn thing." She stated smugly.

Jinxx continued to struggle against her, but somehow she way too strong for him. This didn't frighten him, it only pissed him off all the more. That and the fact that she was now talking shit about him. He had heard enough. "That's a load of fucking horseshit!" He roared, clearly outraged as he craned his neck to glare up at her.

Spencer's smirk widened. "It's an embarrassment to the professional community, is what it is." She quipped, shooting him another patronising look as she tied the wire into a tight-ish knot -- at least enough for him to slowly wriggle free -- but only when she wanted him to. Even if she never planned things properly, she was glad that she was so skilled in the "art" of making things up as she went along. Though, it was yet another thing she had been taught by her horrid "parents" -- captors.

Jinxx growled. "No!" He yelled. "The boss knows I've AlWAYS been loyal to him!"

Spencer smirked -- obviously, her words were finally getting to him. "He's got exposure, because of you." She shrugged lazily. "The man's figured the odds, and he can't take the chance." She stated as if it were simple. She quickly reached for his black jeans and pulled roughly at them, pulling them right under both his butt cheeks as well as his cheesy white love heart boxers.

Jinxx's eyes widened slightly, wondering what the hell she was planning to do to him now. He dreaded it. 'What if she rapes me with a huge fucking double-sided dildo!?' His mind raced a little, his butt cheeks clinching slightly. "Whoa, what the fuck are you doing!? What is THAT!?" He asked, sounding a little panicked.

Spencer shot him a playful grin before reaching forward and smacking him on the ass.

"Ow! Hey!" Jinxx yelped. Although, he did somewhat enjoy the feeling, he turned his head to the side and glared up at her again. He began to struggle against his restraints when she stood up and walked sauntered slowly back over to the bed.

Spencer reached for the small clutch bag and opened it before pulling out one of the loaded diabetic hooker's syringes. "This won't hurt, I promise." She said, smiling sweetly as she held it up for him to see. Her smiled widened when his eyes widened, the panic now clear in them as he began to struggle faster. "Just a triple dose of insulin. You'll go into a coma..." She chuckled at the word 'coma'. "Then a couple of minutes after that; you'll stop breathing altogether... And on a busy night, the coroner will probably mistake it for just another overdose. Plus, it's WAY classier than just blowing your brains out or beating you to a bloody pulp. Which I would enjoy and you would deserve." She pointed out, smirking to herself as she pretending to check the needle.

Jinxx finally managed to wriggle free from the lamp wire and quickly scrambled to his feet, swiping up his gun along with way. He held it up and aimed right at her and didn't waste anytime on pulling the trigger.

Spencer smirked, dropping the syringe and darted towards the door, dodging each bullet with ease. She ripped open the door and ran out of the room and into the vacant night's parking lot. Making sure she slowed down just enough and upon glancing over her shoulder to see him following and still shooting at her, she legged it all the way to the half-empty swimming pool on the other side of the small patch of grass for her escape.

Jinxx seized all firing when he seemingly hit her in the make. He halted and watched as her body wavered and fell limp into the pool, making a small splash. Instantly after, he ran over to the pool and glanced down to make sure her had hit her. Although he could see no blood, he saw that her limp body was floating face downward at the bottom of the pool. He waited for a few minutes, eyeing her form suspiciously and waiting to see if she would come up for air. After nearly ten minutes, he was satisfied enough and smirked smugly down at her as he shoved his gun back into his jacket pocket.

Jinxx then suddenly remember everything the bitch had said to him and his anger quickly came flooding back. Although, now he was mainly angry at his boss. "Double-crossing son of a bitch thinks I'm just gonna roll on him!?" He asked out loud to no one in particular. He glared, his hands resting impatiently on his hips. "I'll do a FUCK of a lot more than THAT." He snapped and with one last glare at the worthless, dead hooker in the cheap motel pool, he stormed off.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James hadn't a clue which of these kids was the one he was tracking -- if indeed, it was one of them at all. After all, he hadn't seen them since they were merely children. He knew that he could never recognise them by face now, but that's what their barcodes were for...

When Jinxx's car tires could be heard screeching and speeding off into the distance, Spencer finally let herself float back up to the surface of the motel swimming pool. If there was one thing she was grateful for was the fact that she had a much higher lung capacity than the average human, meaning that it took a lot more than a few minutes for her to simply drown in any amount of water. These little perks actually came in handy every now and then, making her life a little easier. Not much, but enough. She guessed she could thank Monticora for that, at least.

Spencer quickly hopped out of the pool and rushed back into the motel room. Using the telephone on the wall next to the bed, she quickly dialled the number of the man that she knew would always help her without asking to many questions. Thankfully, he answered on the second ring.

"Yeah? Who is it?" Johnny answered rather rudely, though she was used to it by now.

"It's your punkass client." Spencer retorted quickly. She smirked slightly when she heard him sigh before speaking again. "I need you to trace a number for me real quick."

"Uh, are you sure you wanna do this over the phone?" Johnny asked, clearly still very nervous after their conversation.

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Just do it." She snipped. There was no time to waist right now.

"Okay, okay. Hang on a second', lemme get a pen... Okay, go."

"0, 0, 6, 5, 5, 0, 1, 8, 7, 4, 9, 9, 3, 2." Spencer recited from memory -- luckily, she could also recognise the numbers Jinxx had dialled on his cell phone just by listening to the dial tone. Something else Hetfield had taught her and her siblings...

...James listened in closely as Lars continued to keep the connection up and running. Finally, it seemed they might be getting somewhere. They might actually have finally bagged one of the kids that managed to get away.

James hadn't a clue which of these kids was the one he was tracking -- if indeed, it was one of them at all. After all, he hadn't seen them since they were merely children. He knew that he could never recognise them by face now, but that's what their barcodes were for...

...Spencer let out an irritated huff. "C'mon, guy. I don't have all night." She snapped, trying to hurry the search along.

Johnny huffed back down the phone, as he could be heard typing away at his computer keyboard in the background. After a few more seconds, he finally found what he was looking for and spoke up again. "Okay, got it. You gotta pen?"

"Just tell me. I'll remember." Spencer told him. Her photographic memory was yet another perk.

"17495, Euclid." Johnny recited from his computer screen.

Spencer smiled. "Thanks, Johnny-Boy." She chirped sweetly before hanging up the phone and rushing back out of the motel room...

...Thankfully, Spencer and Jess' apartment building was only about a mile and a half away. Spencer had sped back to the run-down building that she had called home for the last three and half years -- on nothing except her sturdy X-5 legs and her "mutant speed" (as Ronnie had once fondly called it). It had taken all of fifteen minutes for her to change into some comfortable (and less revealing) clothes and then hop onto her motorcycle, speeding back off into the night.

After another seven minutes, Spencer arrived at the address that Johnny had given her. She parked her motorcycle on the end of the street and turned off the engine for a few moments. Glancing up towards the building she was aiming for, she immediately noticed the two heavy set and heavily armed men standing at the entrance...

...James stood with Lars and his group of federal soldiers. All were dressed in SWAT gear and all were watching the girl on the motorcycle on the computer screens that were all ready and hacked into the surrounding surveillance cameras.

\-- "This is TAC One." --

James lifted the walkie-talkie to his ear and listened to the voice.

\-- "The Subject is in sight, sir. We're standing by for your orders now." --

James quickly moved the walkie-talkie to his mouth and pressed the button before speaking. "I want a full perimeter seal of the building once the Subject's inside. Nobody gets in or out." He said, his voice loud, clear and firm.

"With all due respect, sir," One of the federal soldiers beside him, turned to face his Commander. "It's just one girl. Why don't we just take her when she walks back out?" He asked, clearly confused.

James had hired human soldiers for a reason; he couldn't afford more fuck-ups and more of his kids getting the wrong idea and then trying to escape and join the others. He also had his reasons for leaving out the part were these kids weren't just ordinary kids to the soldiers he had hired. He just wanted to take precautions, better to be safe rather than sorry. He took a deep breath, calming his irritation before pressing the button on the walkie-talkie and speaking even clearer and firmer. "Listen to me, VERY carefully -- I want you to have all the surrounding roads locked off. As well as the building itself -- front, back, both sides. I want a two men by every door, window, air vent, mail slot and rat hole surrounding the entire building... And when that's done, you come back to me and then tell me that you're really ready... Okey-dokey?" He chirped that last part, turning to the federal soldier who had questioned him in the first place and shooting him a pointed look.

The federal soldier instantly nodded at his Commander. "Yes, sir!" He said, saluting the older man before turning back to face the rest of his team. "Let's move out!"

Lars turned to his best friend and Commander. "Who do you think it is?" He asked, knowing he would know exactly what who he was referring to.

James sighed and shrugged. "I dunno. Could be Valary. Or Lacey, maybe..." He glanced to the screen, only seeing a black blur of the back of his kid's head. "Or even Spencer..."

...Spencer left her motorcycle and managed to sneak into the building by climbing up the building next to it and simply jumping onto the roof beside. She smirked to herself, shaking her head at how easy it was and after sneaking into the building, she peered over the banister of the withered wooden staircase. Her eyes drifted over to the group of thuggish-looking men, all sitting around sharing beers in front of a tiny TV.

"That's a fighter." One of the men jilted, smirking at one of the others...

...Outside, the SWAT team had already deployed, quickly surrounding the building and waiting for their next command...

"C'mon! Get in there! Hit him!" One of the thugs cheered, pumping his fists in the air.

"Your boy's a fucking pussy!" One of the others chirped, smirking when the fighter went down.

The other glared back at him. "Come on!" He yelled, glaring back at the TV.

"Pussy, pussy, pussy." The second repeated, laughing loudly.

...Spencer rolled her eyes and then watched as one of the thugs rose from his stool and walked over to one of the doors along the back wall, closing it behind him. She stared curiously for a moment, somehow she got the feeling that was were the kid was being kept. She just had a gut feeling about certain things sometimes and so far her instincts hadn't let her down. She quickly crept down the stairs and over to the door. Thankfully, the others all had their backs facing her and silently, she opened the door and shut it behind her...

...The SWAT team quickly began to move into their final positions, all ready to break into the building...

...Spencer quickly darted towards the thug and slapped a hand over his mouth before he could make a sound. He struggled, but obviously wasn't strong enough. She wrapped her free arm around his throat, cutting off his oxygen supply and waited for a half a minute until he finally passed out. She let him slump down quietly onto the floor before making her way over to the kid. "It's okay. I'm gonna take you back to your mom. I promise." She whispered, sending him a cheesy grin.

The ten year old boy looked up at the woman, recognising her instantly and felt relief quickly wash over him. He had heard Jacky and Ryan talking about this woman and he knew that she wasn't all bad. He quickly shot her a weak smile back and nodded...

...James pressed the button on his walkie-talkie before speaking again. "Stand by. Full breach on my count..." He said. He took a deep breath before pressing the button and speaking once again. "Three... Two... One..."

...Spencer's head snapped back towards the closed door, her keen ears picking up on the rather loud explosions coming from outside. Her heart raced, but she forced herself to stay calm. She pulled out one of her hair-clips and quickly fiddled with the hand-cuffs around the boys wrists.

Joshua sighed in relief and smiled slightly as he twisted his aching wrists. He glanced up the mysterious and rather beautiful woman and shot her a much brighter smile this time.

Spencer smiled affectionately back down at the kid -- he was actually kinda cute and that was saying a lot. She didn't really like kids all that much, but they were okay. "Wait here. I'm gonna check the coast is clear." She whispered.

Joshua nodded, slowly creeping to the edge of the bed he had been handcuffed to. He stood at the foot of the bed and waited, like she had asked him to and then watched her creep back over to the door, stepping casually over the unconscious thug on the way...

"Federal officers! Drop your weapons now! And on the floor!"

The thugs all rose from their stools, all dropping their beers and grabbing the guns.

"No! YOU drop YOUR weapons first!" One of the thugs yelled back defiantly, pointing his gun. He didn't know what the hell was going on, because these guys sure didn't look like Police Officers...

...After Spencer had managed to "acquire" a SWAT suit -- by sneaking up behind one of the federal soldiers and "putting him to sleep" -- she dragged the soldier back into the room where the kid had been held hostage and quickly stripped him.

Joshua's eyes widened. Although, he was more amazed rather than shocked or frightened anymore...

"I said drop your weapons! NOW!" The leader of the federal squad yelled firmly, pointing his much more advanced weapon at the thug who had spoken up.

The thugs all glanced around, noting how very outnumbered they really were and then glanced between each other.

The leader of the thugs sighed loudly in defeat, nodding towards his men. "Alright! God!" He yelled, clearly frustrated as well as pissed off. He dropped his weapon to the floor, along with the others and then held up his hands in a surrendering motion. Back to jail it was for him...

...Spencer -- dressed from head to toe in SWAT gear with only her eyes showing through the head-gear -- walked out of the front entrance of the building, carrying the kid in her arms Bridal Style. Her heart was racing, jack-hammering through her chest as she her eyes landed on the man she had been running from ever since she had tasted freedom. 'James Hetfield... You bastard...' Her mind began to race as she drew slowly closer to him...

James glanced up, his eyes quickly landing on the boy that the thugs had been holding hostage. He wasn't really interested in the kid, but he may have been useful somewhere down the line.

Spencer's heart raced even harder as James' eyes drifted up and locked on hers. She was still afraid of him. Even after all this time. Even when she knew she could snap his neck like a fucking twig before he even knew what hit him. She was so very grateful for the head-gear she was wearing, so very thankful that he hadn't caught a glance of her face. She knew he was the kind of man that would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. Especially if it was to save his ass.

Spencer let a small sigh of relief passed her lips as she successfully managed to walk passed him. However, she knew it was never that easy...

James frowned to himself. He recognised those eyes, he just didn't know where and he felt like he really should have and it was bugging the hell out of him. He quickly shook of the nagging feeling and swirled around, calling after the federal soldier. "You, there! Stop!"

With the TAC gear concealing her identity, Spencer immediately halted and turned around to face to her "Commander" with the kid still in her arms (and pretending to be asleep, like she had told him to.) She glanced up to the man she wished she could kill and waiting silently for his orders.

James stared curiously at the soldier's dark chocolate orbs once more, but after a few moments of being unable to place them, he quickly shrugged off the annoying feeling again. "Put the boy in my car." He told the soldier.

Spencer simply nodded before turning back and walking off down the alleyway...

James waited for a minute before pressing the button on his walkie-talkie and speaking into it again. "TAC One, what is your status? Do you have her? And do you have the kid?" He asked, rolling his eyes as he waited impatiently.

\-- "Negative, sir. We do not have the boy. Or the Subject. Repeat; we do not have the boy or the Subject..." --

James gritted his teeth -- he KNEW he recognised those eyes. Yet, he still didn't know who she really was. He just knew that so-called federal solider was one of his kids. However, that only sank in when he then instantly froze upon hearing the sound of a motorcycle roaring away into the distance.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer continued to watch the reunited family for a few moments, her thoughts sweeping over her and drowning her. She suddenly realised she was looking at something she wanted so badly; family; a mother. The closest thing she ever had to a parent was Hetfield and he was something to be left desired of, to say the very least. She frowned slightly, feeling a little beat, but her lips quickly pulled into a smile when the kid threw himself out of his mother's arms and trotted back over to her.

Spencer parked her motorcycle up on the ghostly-looking, old abandoned warehouse before hopping off. She smiled down at the kid before reaching forward and lifting him off of the motorcycle saddle, too. Gently, she placed him on his feet and then held out her hand for him to take.

Joshua smiled up at the beautiful woman; his hero. He quickly latched his hands onto hers and allowed her to lead him over to the run-down-looking building. His eyes lit up immediately through entering the vacant building as they landed on his mother. "Mommy!" He squealed in delight.

"Joshua!" Silver gasped, rushing over to them both with the biggest smile on her face.

Spencer smiled down at him, letting his hand slip from hers and watched as he dived into his mother's warm embrace.

"Oh, baby! I'm SO glad you're okay!" Silver sobbed happily, hugging her son to her as close as possible.

Spencer continued to watch the reunited family for a few moments, her thoughts sweeping over her and drowning her. She suddenly realised she was looking at something she wanted so badly; family; a mother. The closest thing she ever had to a parent was Hetfield and he was something to be left desired of, to say the very least. She frowned slightly, feeling a little beat, but her lips quickly pulled into a smile when the kid threw himself out of his mother's arms and trotted back over to her.

Joshua smiled up at his saviour. "What's your name?" He asked, staring up at his mysterious hero in wonder.

Spencer couldn't help grinning back down at the adorable little guy. "Spencer."

Joshua nodded, his sweet smile growing into a silly grin. "Thank you, Spencer." He said, his cheeks flushing slightly.

Silver chuckled along with the younger woman; the woman who had saved her whole world and brought him back to her. She glanced over at the beautiful woman and shot her a grateful smile. "Yes. Thank you. SO much."

Spencer merely shrugged, looking rather modest about the whole thing. The truth was, it wasn't that big of a deal to her. She was made for those sort of extreme situations, but of course, she understood the woman's gratitude. "Here." She said, sliding a hand into her jacket pocket and pulling out a large wad of rolled up hundred dollar bills. "It's not much, but it's enough to get you on any train outta the state and a place to stay for a at least a couple of days."

Silver frowned, shaking her head. "Oh, no. I couldn't --"

"It's cool. I swiped it from the purse of a hooker, anyway. She can always make more... Take it." Spencer insisted, holding out the money towards the woman.

Joshua glanced curiously between his mother and his hero.

Silver glanced to her son and then to the money before sighing in defeat. She glanced up to the girl and smiled sheepishly before finally taking the money...

...After another long day at work, Spencer and the rest of the employees were all winding down in the lunch area where the TV was held on the back wall. And this time, Spencer was watching the screen carefully along with the others...

"Businessman-philanthropist; Christian Coma was shot down in a hail of gunfire at his mansion late last night." Said the female news reporter. "Authorities identified the main suspect as the twenty-eight year old Jeremy Ferguson..."

"Delivery for D-Jones."

Derek managed to take his eyes away for a few seconds. He quickly grabbed the clipboard off of the messenger to place his signature, though he kept his ears on the news report out of keen interest.

\-- " -- who died at the seen when bodyguards for the well known Benefactor --" --

"And another signature, here." The messenger said, turning the page.

Derek grunted in annoyance, but did as he was told.

\-- "-- returned fire. Police are currently investigating. Police are investigating..." --

Derek gave the clipboard back and forced on a polite smile. "There ya go."

The messenger nodded. "Okay, all good there." He said, opening his bag and shoving the clipboard in it. "Now, that'll be three-hundred dollars." He said rather smoothly as he reached for something else in his messenger's bag.

Derek nearly choked on his own saliva at that. "What the hell for!?" He scoffed loudly, raising both his brows.

"C.O.D." The messenger said, pulling a package out of his bag and reading the tag on it. "From Sunnydale's Memoriam." He confirmed, glancing back up at the older man in expectance.

Derek frowned, looking completely confused. "No. There's gotta be a mistake here." He insisted.

The messenger simply shook his head. "Nope. Says right here." He motioned to the package, carelessly waving it about in his hand. "One Jason Berry. THIS address."

By now, the news had ended and most of the employee's attention was on their boss and the other messenger.

"That's Jason in there?" Ronnie asked, motioning to the package as he walked over.

The messenger back away, holding the package out of reach. "Oh, no. Not until I get my money." He snapped, giving Derek a pointed look.

Ronnie, Spencer and the others all turned their gazes to their boss.

Derek sighed loudly. He felt guilty, but he was just as broke as the rest of the country. "I'm not his next of kin." He pointed out, hoping they would get the point and not think him too harsh. He shrugged hopelessly when some of his workers glared at him. "I'm sorry, okay. Look, I don't... I don't have that kinda cash just lying around the place..."

Ronnie rolled his eyes and glared at his boss again. "Jason road for D-Jones for a long, long time, dude." He noted.

Craig, Max, Omar, Gabby and a few of the others nodded in agreement along with Spencer, who walked up and stood beside Ronnie and her boss. "He showed most of us the ropes around here." She added, shooting her boss a pointed look back.

"Damn straight." Gabby commented, nodding and smiling at Spencer.

Juliet gently slipped her entwined hands from Gabby's and walked over to the nearest trash can. She picked up the small metal can and quickly emptied it onto the floor. With her other hand, she reached into her back jeans pocket and pulled out the thirty dollars she had left to her name until the end of the month.

Gabby smiled at her girlfriend as she watched her throw her money into the empty trash can. As the others did, she quickly reached into her pockets for any money laying around.

Derek watched his employees as they had their little whip-round and sighed loudly in defeat. He reached into his own jeans pockets and pulled out the twenty dollar bill he had on him.

Juliet handed the near-full trash can over to Ronnie. He then walked over to the his boss and smiled sincerely -- for once. "Keep your money, dude. We know times are tough... We can take care of our own."

Derek nodded, smiling, although he still felt guilty as he shoved the bill back into his pocket.

Spencer was the last to pay in with a fifty dollar bill -- of course, she had kept a little of the money she had found in the hooker's purse for herself. That wouldn't have been who she was if she didn't. She took the trash can from Ronnie and threw her money in before walking over to the messenger. She grabbed the package from him before shoving the trash can of money at him in return.

Ronnie shot the messenger a pointed "get lost" look and smirked smugly when he simply scrambled off, barely holding onto his "reward".

Spencer carefully placed the package into her rucksack before slinging it over her shoulder and glancing back to the others once last time. "I'll make sure his taken back to his family..."

...Once again, Spencer found herself sneaking back into Ryan and Jacky's lavish apartment. She didn't really know the real reason for why she always seemed to drift back to these guys, but for now, she told herself that she just wanted to check it. Besides, it had been almost three and a half months since she had seen or even heard from either of them last.

"Forty-seven people who were paying twenty-thousand dollars each to be smuggled into Canada, so that they can begin to earn enough money to eat are now dead..."

Spencer crept silently down the warm hallway and gently nudged the ajar door to the office room open. Her eyes landed on the back of Ryan's head and then flickered up to the computer screens were his eyes were staring back out at her. She shook her head and smiled slightly to herself. She was actually kind of glad that things seemed to have returned to normal round here. She continued to watch the man, waiting for him to finish his hack.

Ryan continued, obviously unaware of the new presence standing a few feet behind him. "They were caught and marched back over the boarder last night by their ruthless handlers, who operate with the knowledge, support and active collaboration of government officials -- who are only too happy to look the other way for a piece of the action... This must never happen again. And those responsible are on notice. Their power and privilege cannot protect them for much longer. They WILL be held accountable... This has been a Streaming Freedom Video Bulletin via the Ryan Eyes Only informant net. Peace out..."

Spencer waited until he had turned off the hack before making her presence known. "I see you're back... Rockin' the boat and what-not."

Ryan jumped in his seat slightly, but shot his little visitor a rather welcoming grin when he glanced over his shoulder to see who it was. "Well, someone has to." He replied, slowly rising from his chair and turning to face her.

Spencer simply nodded and shot him a small smile in return.

Ryan smiled knowingly. "Jacky's in his room. Third door on the left." He told her. Somehow, he figured that he wasn't the one she had really come to see.

Spencer arched a brow at him, but chuckled slightly when he shot her another silly grin. "Thanks." She said before leaning away from the door-frame. She walked further down the hallway and over to the third door on the left. She knocked twice and didn't have to wait long.

"Come in."

Spencer reached for the handle, pushing the door open and slowly entering. She shut the door quietly behind her before turning around. Her eyes landed on Jacky just as he rose from his bed with the neck of a lime green guitar in his right hand. "Hey." She greeted simply, her eyes darting up to his.

Jacky smiled brightly at her, his blue orbs lighting up considerably. "Hey." He greeted, his voice soft.

"I didn't know you played." Spencer said, motioning to the instrument in his hand.

Jacky glanced down at his guitar. He shrugged, glancing back up at her with another bright smile. "I dabble."

Spencer smiled, arching a brow. "You any good?" She asked, her tone slightly challenging, but in a playful manner.

Jacky shot her a look of mischief. "I'm pretty good, yeah." He stated with a nod, although, still managing to sound rather modest.

Spencer smirked back. "Well then, you'll have to play for me sometime, English."

Jacky chuckled fondly at the nickname, shaking his head slightly. He walked over to the back wall where a black guitar stand sat and placed the instrument on top before turning back to face her again.

"How's your gun shot wound?" Spencer asked casually, though her expression showed concern as she eyed his torso timidly.

Jacky shrugged. "Better. I still can't move too quickly, but I'm getting there."

Spencer frowned. "I'm sorry." She muttered. She was NOT used to apologising. Although, it didn't feel as bad as she expected.

Jacky frowned, too. Although, he looked more confused than anything else.

"I could have prevented all of the chaos." Spencer explained, noticing the look on his face.

Jacky waved a hand dismissively and slowly walked over to her. "My mum always used to say that the Universe is right on schedule. That everything happens the way it's supposed to." He told her, sending her a reassuring smile.

Spencer glanced up at him as he stood a mere foot away from her. "Do you believe that?" She asked, genuinely curious as she stared up at him in wonder.

Jacky shrugged again, though he was smiling. "I've never really been one for trying to figure out why bad things happen. I just know that they do..." His eyes locked on hers as he spoke. "So, the job for us is trying to figure out how to deal with the consequences... Which YOU did." He grinned proudly. "You took that son of a bitch; Coma out."

Spencer rolled her eyes playfully, smiling slightly. "Well, not me personally." She said, shrugging lazily.

Jacky chuckled at her how humble she was being. "Well, on account of you, Coma didn't get to kill the judge or buy the jury. He's gone. Once and for all.... It was a war, Spencer. And you won." He said, his proud grin growing ever more.

"Yeah, well, he had it coming. A friend of mine died on the account of him." Spencer spat, scowling just thinking about it.

Jacky frowned. "I'm sorry." He mumbled. He felt bad for bringing it all up now.

Spencer simply shrugged the topic off, averting her eyes in awkwardness.

Jacky sighed. He turned away from her and bent down to pull a small box from out underneath his bed. "This is for your." He told her, smiling as she eyed the box curiously. He walked back over to her with the box in his hands and held it out to her. "Open it."

Spencer smiled, shooting him a suspicious look. She took the box from him and opened it only to see the golden statue she had stolen once again. She chuckled, shaking her head.

"It came up on the black market." Jacky told her, shooting her a little knowing look and a small smirk.

Spencer nodded, slowly closing the box back up. "Thanks." She said, actually meaning it for once.

Jacky shot her a bright smile back before speaking again. "I need a favour."

Spencer instantly glared at him. 'I should have known.' She thought angrily. "You can keep this." She retorted, shoving the box back into his arms. "I don't really have any place to put it anyway."

Jacky simply smiled. For some reason, he kind of liked her attitude. Somehow, it just suited her. "I need you to do a little legwork for me." He carried on with the box in his grasp -- mainly because he wanted her to know that he wasn't trying to bride her or buy her off. And while he really could have used the help of someone such as herself, he genuinely wanted to spend more time with her, maybe get to know her a little better -- and not just the transgenic side of her, he wanted to know the person, because that's what intrigued him the most. "Richard Wilkins. This guy's got a wife with three kids, an ex-wife with two kid and two girlfriends on top of that. The wives get houses, the mistress gets a condo and everybody gets a car." He rolled his eyes at that last part -- as if the rest wasn't enough. "All on a harbour-master's salary."

Spencer rolled her eyes, clearly uninterested, but humouring him once again -- at her own cost (so it always seemed, anyway.) "Yeah. I caught the tail end of Ryan's hack." She said, nodding slightly. "Wilkins is on the take. He's paid to look the other way, while the smugglers deep-six their cargo."

Jacky nodded, appreciating that she had paid attention, at least. "He's made a fortune as an accessory to murder." He said, walking over to the bed and placing the box down.

Spencer sighed, sounding as bored as she looked. "Okay, so the guy's the Devil or whatever. Why does that mean I gotta get involved?" She asked, arching an expectant brow. She didn't even know why she was still standing here. She could have left already. It wasn't as if he could stop her. So why hadn't she? Maybe it was because she still felt a little guilty for what happened to him; he had nearly died, after all.

"You already involved." Jacky told her, looking slightly concerned. "By being alive, you're involved." He stated pointedly.

Spencer rolled her eyes again. "Look, maybe we got screwed out of living in a time when we could hang out for the afternoon in a cafe someplace, wearing twenty grand wrist-watches, planning out next exotic vacation, but the world got a whole lot meaner all of a sudden, for no reason at all." She stated the first part rather sarcastically before her expression turned serious. "It wasn't supposed to, but it did." She told him, shooting him a pointed look.

Jacky frowned. "So, what? It's back to the jungle? Kill or be killed?" He asked, arching an expectant brow at her and crossing his arms over his chest.

"You and Ryan still think you can change the world?" Spencer asked, scoffing slightly.

Jacky nodded, looking determined. He didn't know why she was being so hard-headed about this. Then again, she was stubborn on most things. "With you help." He replied.

Spencer copied his actions, folding her arms over her chest and then glared at up at him. "Look, one thing I'm NOT is a fricking chump." She told him, looking slightly offended. "You wanna get the rest of your ass shot at, be my guest... But I kinda like being able to walk..." She snipped, shooting him a pointed look as she motioned down to his wound underneath his Motionless In White t-shirt.

Jacky simply stared at her for a few moments in silence before turning slowly away from her and walking over to his computer desk. "On another matter --" He began, picking up a small file from his desk and turning back to face her again. "Federal Corrections used to keep records on distinguishing marks, scars and tattoos."

Spencer eyed the file in his hands curiously, keeping silent for now.

Jacky continued, knowing he had her full attention now. "I did a search and came up with this..." He said, walking towards her and handing her one of the papers from the file. "Baker Vengeance. Booked for an armed robbery, nine years ago. He managed to escape custody after just three hours and hasn't been seen or heard from ever since."

Spencer's heart raced as she took the file slowly from Jacky's hands. She glanced down, her eyes instantly landing on the mugshot of a young boy, probably no older than fourteen. Immediately, she recognised the bright ocean green eyes and black mop of hair that he had always shared with her other brother; Max.

Jacky eyed her curiously, seeing the look of despair and yet utter joy mixed within her beautiful features. "I take it you know him." He stated cautiously rather than asking.

Spencer nodded slowly, her eyes still averted down to the files in her hands. Her gaze flickered over to another photograph on the back of his neck; where his barcode was. She smiled faintly, feeling overjoyed. It really was him; "Zack... Holy shit. He's really out there..."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I would peel EVERY inch of your skin off if that would bring me just one HEARBEAT closer to finding her."

It was almost midnight now and Spencer was just checking out her surroundings for the moment. This time, she had agreed to help Ryan -- but more importantly, help Jacky; he was the one who had managed somehow to track down her brother; Zack and although she hadn't thanked him, there were just no words for how grateful and happy she was for it. Of course, it was probably just a bunch of dead-end leads, but it was more than Johnny or even she had managed to find.

Thankfully, there weren't too many lights on the harbour and that made it easier for Spencer to move around. And thankfully, she could also see in the dark. As she sneaked to the end of the harbour, towards the boat waiting to sail, she was careful to not let the small group of men notice her. Although, with her keen, cat-like senses, she could still hear them talking, perfectly.

"How many did you manage to get aboard?" Richard Wilkins asked. He still didn't trust the men he had hired. Then again, he didn't trust ANYONE.

"All fifteen of 'em." One of the thugs replied as he followed the others down the harbour slowly.

Richard nodded. "Fifteen at 20 grand a piece." He stated.

The leader of the thugs smirked and nodded. "Like taking candy from a baby, Wilkins."

Spencer probably should have thought twice about just sneaking onto the boat. She probably should have known there were more of the thugs already waiting aboard. However, for some reason, tonight, she was feeling a little off. She had felt like this before, a few times a year for the past seven years and most of the time, she had shrugged it off, but tonight, the feeling felt slightly stronger. But like always, she shook off the feeling and quickly crept down into the room underneath the deck. She spotted what she had come for quickly and moved over to it. Grabbing the large silver briefcase off of the desk at the back wall, she smirked triumphantly to herself before making her quick getaway.

Richard walked down underneath the deck of the boat and raised his brows when he couldn't see what he had come for. "Where's my God damn money!?" He snapped, turning around to face the thugs that had followed him onto the boat.

"What'd you mean? It was in the case." The leader of the thugs frowned in confusion, taking a look on the desk for himself only to find the briefcase full of money gone.

Spencer waited for Wilkins and his men to walk downstairs before hopping off of the roof. Upon landing back on deck, she cursed under her breath after spotting trouble.

"Hey!" The thug shouted, rushing quickly towards the girl.

Without even dropping the briefcase, Spencer simply held up her hand just in time for the idiot to run his face into her fist. She chuckled in amusement, shaking her head when he felt back onto his ass, looking rather dazed, to say the least. "Hey, you're kinda cute." She chirped, shooting him a flirtatious little smile. 'Ugh. What am I thinking!? No, he's not!' Her mind seemed to mock her. She frowned to herself before kicking the thug hard in the face and watching him slump to the floor unconscious.

Richard quickly reached into his pocket in a blinding rage and pulled out his hand-gun. "NOBODY rips me off! Where's my fucking money!?" He yelled angrily, pointing the weapon at the group of thugs.

Spencer smiled to herself after hearing a whole bunch of gunfire. She waited until there was nothing, but silence before darting over the edge of the boat and swimming to her escape without looking back once...

...Johnny was always a busy man, but he actually enjoyed his work. Well, most of the time, anyway. He fought to hold back a smirk as he continued to speak into his office phone. "The subject was followed to the Flamingo Lodge Motel, where she registered under the name of Carla Anselmo." He said, leaning lazily back in his chair before shoving a bunch of fries into his mouth. "And the subject was then joined by a female; French, early to mid-20s and uh," He reached for his soda can, gulping the liquid down before clearing his throat. "They were both in that motel room for a good 8 hours... Anyway, here's the thing -- the registration in on the other woman's car -- well, it traces back to you, Mr. Wayne." This time, he was unable to keep from smirking as he said the next part. "So, I'm afraid that the answer is: yes; your mistress is stepping out on you, BUT she's doing it with your wife, dude. I mean, I guess that, you know, COULD be bad news... Or good news..." He said, clearly hinting.

Johnny chuckled into the phone at his client's light-hearted response. "Well, yeah, of course. That depends on --" He suddenly froze mid-sentence upon seeing a familiar and rather unwelcome face walk into his office.

James Hetfield smiled pleasantly down at the younger man as he slowly approached the desk he was sat behind. "Please, don't stop on MY account."

Johnny immediately ignored his client and hung up, slamming the phone back down. "Mr. Hetfield, s-sir," He stuttered slightly, although he had good reason to. The last and first meeting they'd had didn't go down to well for Johnny. "She wasn't here... Hasn't been here... I mean, I-I haven't seen her, h-haven't spoken to her since --"

Hetfield smiled at how flustered the young man was. He could almost smell the fear rolling off of his entire being. "Finish your lunch before it gets cold." He said, still smiling pleasantly.

Johnny wasn't fooled, however. He could see the older man's eyes glinting with mischief and it terrified him. "Oh, please, please, Mr. Hetfield." He began to beg. He didn't care if he sounded pathetic, he just didn't want to die or have any more of his limbs broken. Last time it was only a finger. "I've told you everything I know. I SWEAR it!"

Hetfield stared down at the quivering man for a moment and then nodded. "It seems SO unfair. There you are, drifting along... Private investigator, running his own laundromat by day... And then, along comes this young lady, who asks him to help her find a bunch of kids with barcodes on the back of their necks." He shot the young man a pointed look, though he was still smiling.

Johnny gulped. "Please, don't hurt me, Mr. Hetfield." He continued to beg, his voice now barely above a whisper.

Hetfield's smile widened slightly as he slowly walked around the desk and stood beside the young man in his seat. "How's your pinkie?"

"P-please, Mr. Hetfield..." Johnny mumbled, trembling slightly.

Hetfield chuckled lightly. He was only teasing, for now, anyway. "Mr. Christ, I want you to be very clear just how very important this young lady is to me."

Johnny nodded furiously, staring up at the man in horror.

"I would peel EVERY inch of your skin off if that would bring me just one HEARBEAT closer to finding her." Hetfield stated, his tone incredibly low. "I know that she's out there... Eventually, she's going to have to come up for air again... And when she does, I HAVE to be there..."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah." Ashley agreed, nodding slightly. "It's like you're in heat or something." She added, chuckling in amusement.

"Why the hell did we have to come to a straight bar?" Gabby asked with a disapproving look.

Ashley grinned in amusement at her friend. "Because... Change of scenery." She chirped, sipping at her vodka.

"Woo! Spank it, sugar!" Juliet yelled, clapping her hands in encouragement for the small group of girls that had started dancing on the two podiums in the middle of the dance floor.

Gabby glanced over at the girls and then turned her head back to her girlfriend. She shook her head, letting out an amused chuckle. "Go dance with 'em, if you want. I'm not in the mood for shakin' it all of a sudden." She said, shooting Ashley a pointed look.

Ashley simply smirked, her eyes still lit up in amusement. "They're probably all straight. Just to warn you." She chirped, glancing over at Juliet.

Juliet shot her a playful glare. "Don't be puttin' salt in my game. I ain't EVEN tryin' to hear that." She said, waving the matter off before slipping off of her bar stool and making her way into the crowded dance floor.

"She's all yours." Spencer said, not really paying all that much attention to her girlfriends. For some reason, she was more interested in the two young men eyeing her from across the bar. For some reason, she was really fucking horny tonight. "Just give me hot boy over there." She said, motioning over with a nod.

Both Gabby and Ashley glanced blatantly across the bar before slowly turning back to their friend and eyeing her curiously. It wasn't as if they didn't know she could have any man she wanted, but they were just surprised by her sudden vain attitude.

Spencer shot the men a small smirk. "His friend's kinda workin' it for me, too." She admitted. "And the brotha over there is just breakin' my heart." She cooed, her eyes flickering to the much taller and well-built man eyeing her just a few paces away.

Gabby and Ashley shared a look.

"Speedy, you running a fever or something?" Ashley asked, seeing the red hot cheeks on her friends face and the glazed over look in her incredibly dark orbs.

"Nope." Spencer chirped, her attention still on the man a few yards from her.

Gabby and Ashley shared another look.

"Are you sure?" Ashley asked, just to be sure. Her friend was acting rather strangely.

"Yeah, you looked flushed, bub." Gabby agreed, eyeing her friend with a little concern.

"I'm fine. Why?" Spencer asked, though she still wasn't really paying attention.

"I dunno..." Ashley shrugged, clearly confused. "You just seem..." She trailed off, not wanting to be so up-front. Although, she was like that with everyone; never wanting to hurt anyone's feelings. It was just who she was. And Spencer was also her best friend, the best she had ever had.

"What?" Spencer asked distractedly.

Gabby sighed, rolling her eyes and instead, just came out with her thoughts. Unlike Ashley, she was a lot more outspoken and a little bit of a fighter when she had to be. "Like you've been creaming over every pair of pants that walks in here tonight." She stated, shooting her a pointed look.

Ashley glared at her outspoken friend, rolling her eyes.

"Pff! Stop." Spencer scoffed, finally turning to face her friends.

"Well, you ARE." Gabby insisted, watching as her friend turned back to the two men she had first spotted.

"Hey." Spencer said smoothly, smirking at the men as they walked passed her.

"Hey, gorgeous." The taller man said, flashing her a grin as he and his friend made they way over to the bar.

Spencer grinned, watching after them for a moment before turning back to her friends.

Gabby folded her arms over her chest. "See." She said, shooting her friend a pointed look and arching a brow.

"What?" Spencer asked innocently. "I'm just being friendly, cause they're cute." She stated with a casual shrug.

"Will someone please correct what I'm seeing, here?" Gabby asked, wearing a sour look.

Ashley sighed loudly, whereas Spencer merely grinned mischievously.

"You've been layin' out for the boys all night long." Gabby pointed out. By this point, she was just curious at her friend's sudden impulsive behaviour.

"Yeah." Ashley agreed, nodding slightly. "It's like you're in heat or something." She added, chuckling in amusement.

Spencer froze, her pulse suddenly racing at her friend's words, as was her mind.

Gabby sipped on her vodka and then shot her friend a wicked grin. "But don't trip, bub. You don't see men down on themselves cause they're about IT." Her grin grew slightly. "You got an inch? So, go scratch."

Spencer felt someone walk up behind her and turned around to see the man that had been eyeing her a few yards away.

"Hey." He said, trying to sound cool, but stuttering nervously.

"We're talkin', BITCH." Gabby snipped, glaring over at the nerd. There was NO way she was letting her friend go home with THIS loser and then regret her actions in the morning.

Spencer smirked in amusement at her friend before glancing up at the guy. "Hey."

"Do you come here a lot?" He asked, grinning like a little kid.

"Yeah." Spencer replied, moving slowly closer to him. "What're you drinking?" She asked, batting her lashes up at him.

Ashley grinned in amusement, simply watching and looking rather entertained at the whole scene.

Gabby looked a whole lot less entertained or amused. "Speedy!" She snapped, shooting her friend a disapproving glare.

Spencer glanced over her shoulder back to her friend. "I'm scratchin', 'kay?" She chirped, smirking before turning back to the guy.

Gabby rolled her eyes.

"I'll have what you're having." He said, smirking back down at her.

Spencer grinned. "Hey, Jimbo. Two more beers, please." She called back to Jimmy -- the bartender and owner of the place -- or Rev, as he liked to go by.

Gabby huffed in defeat and shook her head. "You're a heterosexual." She noted, glancing back to her other friend. "What the hell's up with THAT?" She asked, motioning towards Spencer and the nerd.

Ashley shook her head. "NO idea."

Spencer grabbed both beer bottles and turned back to the guy. "Here."

"Thanks." He smiled at her once more and sipped away at his beverage.

As soon as Spencer's lips touched her beer bottle, her cell phone began to vibrate inside her jeans pocket. With her free hand, she pulled it out and saw that it was Jacky calling her. She rolled her eyes, biting back a small smile merely imagining his pretty blue eyes. "Oh, damn. I gotta go." She said, glancing back up at the nerd.

"Oh..." He frowned, clearly disappointed.

"It's been real fun, though." Spencer said, giving him one last smile. She shoved her full beer bottle into Ashley's hands and the made her for her departure.

The guy simply stared longingly after the beautiful girl, both beers still in his hand.

Gabby rolled her eyes, sliding off of her bar stool and wandering up to him. "It was ALL just a strange and beautiful, beautiful dream." She taunted, smiling sweetly at him before casually taking his beer from him for herself and walking off...

...As Spencer road her motorcycle over to Ryan and Jacky's apartment, her thoughts began to unload on her and every one of them bothered her deeply --

'Ashley's right... She has to be... It's the only explanation... I'm in heat... Or SOMEthing... God, this is so NOT what I need right now! On top of everything else! And all because a bunch of Science nerds spiced up my genetic cocktail with a dash of feline DNA! Fuck my fucking life! Okay... So, yeah -- I can jump a 20 foot razor-wired fence and take out someone five times my size with just my thumb and index finger -- which makes me an awesome killing machine and a total hoot at parties. But... It also means that two to three times a year, I'll be climbing the walls for 72 hours, looking for some dirty monkey action...'

Spencer sighed loudly as she pulled up outside the lavish new building. She killed the engine off and just sat there for a moment to compose herself.

'Thank God, the worst of it is over... Now, if I can just get through the next nine hours without doing something I'll probably regret...'

...Spencer had once again let herself into guys' apartment. She leaned casually against the open doorway of Jacky's bedroom, smiling to herself as she watched him strum lightly on his guitar. She waited for a few minutes, just listening and admiring him for how impressed she truly was.

After a few more moments, Jacky ended his melody and was about to start up another when he felt a familiar presence behind him. He slowly turned around on his computer chair with his guitar in hand. He smiled brightly once again when his blue orbs landed on her dark chocolate ones.

Spencer smiled back. "It's amazing what happens when you put four dirtbags in a room where money suddenly disappears." She began, leaning away from the door frame and smiling mischievously. "Tempers flare, guns are drawn... Four dead dirtbags."

Jacky grinned, looking rather impressed. "Nicely done." He complimented with a curt nod.

Spencer smiled. "So, what happens to the rest of those poor folks who thought they were getting smuggled out of the country and over to the promised land or whatever?" She asked, though, feigning interest.

Jacky rose from his seat and walked over to place his guitar back on it's stand. "Well, they don't get marched overboard or shot at, for one." He noted.

Spencer nodded. "Which is a good thing." She replied, shrugging lazily.

Jacky turned to her and nodded. "And the money will at least be a partial repayment for what they've already paid out to the smugglers." He explained. "And with Wilkins deceased; his company gone for good -- I'd say that our work here is done." He summed up, shooting her a grateful smile.

Spencer had barely been paying attention to what his way saying. Instead, she couldn't see passed his beautiful mouth. 'Who cares what he saying? Just keep that mouth moving, baby...' She suddenly snapped back out of her thoughts and glanced up at him, looking a little panicked. "Wait, hold on. What else do you have on Zack?" She asked, her eyes filled with hope.

"Uh, well, I'm still kinda just developing information." Jacky said, looking a little anxious, to say the least.

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Whatever THAT means." She scoffed.

Jacky frowned slightly -- he could tell something was off with her. She was acting strange. Well, more so than usual. "It means; when I come up with something worth mentioning, you'll be the first one to know, I swear it." He stated, sounding genuinely sincere. Although, he usually did.

Spencer huffed. The fact that she was "in heat" or whatever did NOT help the frustration bubbling away deep inside of her. "Look, I kept my end of deal by running this little errand for you." She pointed out, arching a brow at him and looking rather impatient, to say the very least.

Jacky's frown deepened -- why the hell was she acting so crazy? Was this a woman's thing? He had no clue, he was completely confused, more than anything else. "And I fully intend to keep my end of the deal, too." He insisted, shooting her a reassuring look. "But Project Monticora was a covert operation. It's going to take some time." He tried to explain, maybe make her see that it wasn't that simple. He was just a man; one man, barely out of his teen years. "Patience in all things, right?" He asked, smiling sheepishly.

Spencer rolled her eyes again. "Spare me the lecture, please." She begged, sarcasm lacing her voice. "I've waited a decade to find my big brother." She stated. "Now, if you can help me, like you said you could -- then swell. But if not, then don't waste my time." She told him, her tone as serious as her expression. If there was one thing that could snap her out of her little flushed episode, it was family. Family was always her biggest priority and that would never change.

Jacky was rather put out by her attitude now. She was acting so ungrateful, like a spoilt brat. But he knew it was just an act. He could sense something wasn't quite "normal" with her now. "I'm doing my best." He told her, sounding slightly offended. He hoped she would get the hint and thankfully, she did.

Spencer sighed loudly in defeat and nodded at him. "Cool. Give me a call if you find something." She said before turning away and walking out of the room...

...Spencer sighed loudly as she plopped herself over her motorcycle. 'God, Jacky... He looked SO fucking hott... Ugh! Don't even go there, Spencer. Your life's complicated enough.'

She quickly shoved in the key and revved the engine before taking off into the night once again. She was hoping that maybe somehow she outrun her thoughts. 'Last call for one more hour...' She bit her lip, wandering if she should really go back to the bar or maybe even go back to Jacky. 'No... Jacky equals complications, chaos and utter disaster... But... So... Am I gonna go home and be a good girl or...?'


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer let out a loud sigh of relief and flopped down onto the bed beside him. "There HAS to be God." She muttered, staring up at the old ceiling fan.

Spencer decided that she WASN'T going to be a good girl tonight. Tonight, she felt like being a very naughty girl. As she stood just inside the entrance to the bar she had been at not but a couple of hours ago, her eyes quickly flickered over to the bar. Her lips then slowly curled into a wide smirk as she spotted the guy she had almost shared a beer with.

"That's your last one, dude." Rev stated. He placed the new beer in front of his customer and shot the younger man a rather pointed look before walking away and leaving him to it.

The guy was still sitting at the bar and looking a little beat, to say the least.

Spencer's smirk only widened at this and finally, she made her way back over to him.

The guy spotted her quickly and his expression seemed to instantly brighten up a lot more. "Well, well, well." He chimed. "Do my eyes deceive me or is the woman of my dreams really standing before me?" He asked, grinning widely at her.

Spencer fought the urge to roll her eyes at that. "Don't talk. Just COME." She mumbled, sending him a flirty smile.

The guy was about to speak up again, but this time he was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and dragged off of his seat...

...In less than ten minutes, Spencer had dragged "Stan" out of the club, pulled him onto the back of her motorcycle and then shoved him through her apartment front door. And luckily, Jess wasn't home yet -- probably out with Robert.

"Nice place." Stan stated, glancing around. Although, he only looked half-interested, if that.

Spencer shot him a small smile and nodded. "Thanks." She replied as she quickly ushered him through the small living room (openly attached to the kitchen). "Make yourself at home." She said, shoving him lightly through the open door and into her bedroom. "I'll be right out." She told him. And with one last little smile, she shoved him roughly back.

Stan chuckled to himself as he fell back onto the bed and watched her disappear into the tiny-looking on-suit bathroom.

Spencer closed the bathroom door behind her and slowly walked up to the mirror. She let out a huge sigh of frustration as she stared debating with her reflection in the dim light.

'Seriously, Spencer. Do you even have ANY of what you're actually doing here? No. I don't think so. You are going to march out there RIGHT NOW and tell Stan that you think it would be best if he just went home.'

Spencer bit down on her bottom lip hard as her hands subconsciously ran under her shirt and over the skin on her stomach. She wanted to fight it, but whatever it was, it was fucking powerful. Primal even.

'On second thought...'

Spencer's mind began to wander again, leaving her completely at the mercy of her arousal.

'He's not leaving this fucking house until he makes me fucking scream and beg for fucking mercy...'

Spencer frowned, shaking her head and trying to snap out of it. She averted her eyes away from the bathroom door and back to her flustered reflection. Her hands flew from her flesh and darted out to grab the edge of sink, gripping it tightly, but not too tightly.

'So what? Am I just gonna stand in this bathroom all night long? Until I'm me again?'

Spencer's mind seemed to cloud her better judgement again and a lot quicker this time around. Her lips slowly curled into a wide and mischievous grin as her hands reached down for her shirt.

'Pff! Who's the real me, anyway?'

Spencer quickly stripped down to her undergarments (wearing her usual plain black bra and panties) and then quickly crept over to the door. Her eyes landed on the drunken man and grinned in amusement to find he was laying on his back and already in nothing except his white boxers. "Stan." She cooed, her grin growing into a seductive expression. "Stan?" She asked, frowning slightly when she received no answer. As she reached the bed, she found that she had simply taken to long and after all, he was a drunk-ass male.

Stan let out a loud snore before flipping over onto his stomach.

Spencer let out a loud sigh of relief and flopped down onto the bed beside him. "There HAS to be God." She muttered, staring up at the old ceiling fan.

Either that, or it must have been luck. Or maybe it was the Blue Lady, like when Jake would talk about her...

...As usual, Spencer slept for an hour. Thankfully, Stan wasn't a late sleeper and woke up around seven. He asked her if he could take a shower and while he was doing that, Spencer slowly began to drag herself up to get ready for work. After she was finally dressed, she then dragged herself out of her bedroom. She already knew that Jess was home, but when their eyes locked, Spencer could see her grinning mischievously and groaned internally.

Jess laughed whereas Spencer cringed as Stan could be heard singing loudly, even over the noise of the shower.

"Y'know, there's only one word for you," Jess began, smiling with her eyes lit up in utter amusement.

Spencer rolled her eyes and went about her daily morning routine. Coffee was always the first.

"And it starts with an 'S'. Ends with a 'T'. And it's got a 'U' and an 'L' in the middle of it." Jess cooed, clearly teasing her friend.

Spencer continued to pour her coffee into her regular Batman mug, her back facing her room-mate. "'Sult'?" She droaned, obviously humouring her.

Jess chuckled at that. "And a dyslexic slut, at that." She retorted sarcastically.

Spencer rolled her eyes again before putting the coffee jar down and facing her friend. "Look, nothing happened. Okay?"

Jess shot her a "what-the-fuck-ever!" look.

Spencer sighed. "I brought him home, I went to go pee and he fell asleep. End of story." She explained.

Jess looked like she was buying it, though her gaze still held a little suspicion.

"Yes, we were both really drunk. No, we didn't do the nasty." Spencer insisted. "Just, don't tell him that, because I think it might break his heart or damage his male ego or whatever." She added, shooting her friend a rather pleading look.

Stan quickly entered the kitchen, thankfully, fully-clothed and grinning like a mad man. "Good morning, ladies." He chimed. "Oh, we didn't really get a chance to talk last night." He said, glancing over at the unfamiliar girl. "I'm Stan. And you are...?" He asked, politely holding out his hand.

"I'm Jess. And now, I'm leaving." She stated meekly. "AND that better not be MY towel." She added, pointing to the white towel thrown over his right shoulder.

Stan grinned sheepishly and when Jess had finally departed, he crept over to the "woman of his dreams". "You must be so tired, baby." He cooed, wrapping his arms around her and holding her in a gentle hug.

Spencer would have scoffed at that, but he seemed like a genuine enough guy. He was a little dim, but sweet, at least. "Oh, but SO happy." She replied, deciding to just play along. "Look," She said, patting him on the back a little before pulling away completely. "I gotta get to work. Grab some breakfast and a coffee and then just let yourself out when you're done, okay?"

And holy crap, because NEVER before had she been so eager to get to work...

...Once again, it had been a very long day for Derek, a very long day, indeed. "Hey!" He chimed out to anyone that would listen. "Another run to 46, Euclid!"

Ronnie was the first to walk over, though not for the package. "The righteous man does not tolerate the wickedness of Babylon in these final days, when the down-ressor will be judged and punished for his abomination." He stated boldly, wearing a dismaying frown. He did like to annoy the crap out of Derek when he spoke like this, but he been talking a lot this way since he had started smoking weed.

Derek simply stared at him.

"I will NOT dirty my hands with that package." Ronnie said, pointing to the small parcel in his boss' hands.

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes for a few seconds. "Radke, I don't understand a single word that you are saying." He said through slightly gritted teeth.

"I do!" Max chimed. He bounded over to his boss and grinned up at his best friend, who smirked back.

Derek glanced over at the shorter man and rolled his eyes. "YOU'RE an idiot."

Max rolled his eyes and smirked. "He said that he doesn't want to screw up his Karma by delivering any more porno. Especially to the twist living at 46, Euclid." He explained, as if it were really that simple.

Derek rolled his eyes this time. He glanced back to the taller man and glared at him. "Your job is to deliver packages. You don't know OR care what's inside of them. Is that understood, Radke?"

Ronnie glared back at him. "But when the Most High cause a package to fall from my bike and bust open and reveal the wickedness, I and I can't bury my head in the sand, like an ostrich." He ranted, seemingly completely outraged and defiant.

Max laughed loudly at that.

Derek merely stared blankly at the bumbling fool again, looking completely lost, again. "Oh, for crying out loud!" He huffed, throwing his hands up in the air and turning back to the front desk.

Ronnie and Max shared a smirk before swindling off to the lunch area to take another "break".

Derek tossed the package onto the front desk and glanced back up just in time to see another of his "favourite" employees walk through the open entrance. "Spencer," He called.

"Yeah?" Spencer asked, walking over to him.

"Package." Derek stated simply.

"Where's it going to?" Spencer asked.

"It's for you." Derek replied.

Spencer frowned curiously as she watched him walk around behind the front desk and lift up a rather large cardboard box. "Hm." She mumbled to herself before taking the large box from him -- it wasn't too heavy, even for an "Ordinary" as Max had dubbed people that weren't like they were.

"Already signed for." Derek told her before turning back to his laptop.

Spencer nodded and walked over to her locker. She sat down on the bench in front, placing the box in front of her before opening it. "Motor oil?" Her eyes widened slightly at the large amount of the substance. This shit was NOT cheap anymore, not since the Pulse hit.

"Whoa!"

Spencer's head snapped up, her eyes landing on one of her girl friends.

Gabby grinned mischievously as she sauntered over to her friend. "Well, well! Who'd you have to sleep with to score THIS high?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Um,"

Gabby quickly reached forward and grabbed the small card attached to the side of the box.

Spencer groaned to herself. She should have been quicker! 'Damn it!'

"'Your bed is my everything. I love you. Your man, Stan.'" Gabby read, grinning from ear to ear. "Who's Stan?" She teased.

Spencer quickly snatched the card back, shoving everything back into the box. "No one you know." She said, a little too quickly. 'Damn it!'

Gabby thought to herself for a moment before her eyes widened. "Hold the phone -- you didn't seriously show nerd boy your foo-foo, did you!?" She squealed, looking completely disgusted.

Spencer huffed. "Nothing happened."

Gabby sat down beside her friend and arched a suspicious brow. "He spent the night?" She asked.

Spencer simply nodded.

"In your bed?" Gabby asked, her brows raising a little more.

Spencer nodded. "Yeah."

"And you DIDN'T let him tap it?" Gabby asked.

"No."

Gabby arched both her brows, though she looked more impressed now. "Then you did aiight, bub." She stated rather proudly.

Spencer smiled at that.

"This shit is expensive!" Gabby added.

Spencer rolled her eyes again, though this time she was smirking in amusement, too.

\-- "Do not attempt to adjust your set. This is a Streaming Freedom Video Bulletin. This cable hack will last exactly sixty-one seconds, it cannot be traced. It cannot be stopped. And it is the only free voice left in this city..." --

Once again, all eyes were drawn to the TV on the back wall. Spencer's, too.

\-- "If anyone is wondering why Richard Wilkins is late for work this morning, it's because his bullet-riddled body is lying somewhere below deck on board the Andrea Marlene in the middle of Seattle harbour..." --

'Which is MY doing.' Spencer thought to herself.

\-- "Mr. Wilkins lured hundreds of people on board the Andrea Marlene during the last two years with the promise of safe passage across the ocean..." --

Spencer rolled her eyes to herself when she felt her cell phone vibrate in her backside pocket of her jeans. "I gotta blaze." She told her friend.

Gabby simply nodded, her attention clearly on the TV still.

\-- "He made his money as a smuggler, trafficking in human misery. But no more. Richard Wilkins has paid for his crimes... This has been a streaming video bulletin... Peace out..." --

...Spencer let herself into Ryan and Jacky's apartment like she usually did and then into Jacky's room, where he was sitting at his desk, typing away on his laptop. "You rang?" She chimed, arching an expectant brow as she stood in the doorway.

Jacky glanced up at her and shot her a strange-looking smile as he frowned, too. "You were in a weird mood last night." He said, shooting her a curious look.

Spencer frowned. "You got me over here to talk about my mood?" She asked in a bored tone.

Jacky smiled slightly seeing that she was back to her being her hard-ass-self. "No. Not exactly." He joked.

Spencer sighed, shutting the door quietly behind her. "Then, what?" She asked, clearly already irritated. "I have a job, y'know."

"I found something." Jacky informed her. He leaned over the edge of the bed and hooked out a small file from underneath it.

"Something on Zack?" Spencer asked, suddenly perking up in interest.

Jacky shook his head as he opened the file. "No. Something else."

Spencer shuffled closer, sitting on the edge of the edge and waiting for him to continue.

"In May of 07', a SAC base at Gillette, Wyoming was shut down and the staff were all re-assigned around the country." Jacky explained as he sifted through the papers in the file. "I somehow 'acquired' their transfer orders." He smiled when she shook her head in amusement. "Now, for an Air Force base, there were surprisingly few pilots, but a whole lot of OB-GYNs, genetic researchers, dietitians and specialist teachers..." He trailed off to let her make her own implications.

"May of 07'?" Spencer asked, although it sounded more like a mental note. "This SAC base was Monticora?" She asked, this time looking to him for confirmation.

"Or at least, that's how it appeared on Department of Defense books." Jacky replied.

Spencer nodded, digesting the information.

Jacky carried on, pulling a single piece of printed paper and scanning over it. "One woman -- a dietitian -- was transferred to the Naval air station at Sedro Island. Her name... Was..." His brows raised and he looked surprised before correcting himself. "IS... 'Joy'."

Spencer's mind suddenly flashed back to the night of her escape at the mention of that name; JOY...

"...Get in!"

Spencer eyed the woman cautiously. She was cold, hungry and exhausted, but she was still in enemy territory.

"Hurry! Come on!" The young woman yelled. She knew who this little girl really was, but she just couldn't bare to take her back to that hell pit of a home...

"...Joy?" Spencer asked, snapping back to the present. She had never learned the woman's last name, but she was still grateful.

"Yeah. Last name; 'Summers'." Jacky confirmed, shooting her an odd look. He shook his head and quickly continued. "The age seems about right. There's no photo, but the description matches everything you told you about her." He said.

Spencer nodded, looking slightly hopeful. She had to thank the woman in person, it was just something she felt she had to do. And she never ignored what her instincts told her to do.

Jacky frowned slightly, much to the transgenic beauty's dismay. "Uh, Sedro Island's been completely shut down for years, according to this." He explained, motioning to the papers. "And whether she's the one that picked you up that night or if she's even still alive -- well, who knows?" He asked. He wasn't trying to get her down, he just didn't want her to get her hopes up and end up being completely disappointed.

Spencer thought for a moment, seemingly contemplating her options. "How far away is this Sedro Island?" She asked. As usual, he entire exterior was calm.

Jacky shrugged. "Maybe 78 miles, at minimum." He replied. He really did not like where she was going with this.

Spencer suddenly grinned widely at him. "Jacky, YOU are AWESOME. Thank you." She said and she genuinely meant it. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him into a hug. It wasn't after a few seconds that she realised how awkward it was and just as quickly pulled away from him.

Jacky quietly cleared his throat. He couldn't deny that he was slightly disappointed. He didn't even have time to react. "There's no guarantee that this is the same woman." He noted as he watched her stand up. "I mean, how many people name 'Joy Summers' are there in the world?"

Spencer smiled. "How many people named 'Joy Summers' were at the air base?" She retorted with a smug expression.

Jacky had to chuckle at that. "That I know of?" He humoured. "One."

"Then, that's GOTTA be her." Spencer summed up with a casual shrug before waltzing towards his bedroom door.

Jacky was on his feet at once. "Wait! What're you doing!?" He asked incredulously.

Spencer simply stared at him. Why was he even asking?

Jacky sighed, looking a little frustrated. "Even if you do make it over there, Hetfield's still set-up on your friend; Johnny. He probably even knows where Joy is." He reminded.

Spencer nodded. "Then she's in danger and I'M the one that put her there." She stated defiantly. "I HAVE to help her." She said before opening the door.

"You wanna find the others like you? You wanna find your brother; Zack?" He asked.

Spencer paused and glared back at him. She did NOT take kindly to blackmail, of ANY kind.

Jacky sighed. "I can help you, Spencer." He told her, his voice gentle. "But they're a part of a puzzle that needs to be put together, piece by piece. Joy is another piece. You go after her NOW, and before we even know what the bigger picture looks like, you risk blowing everything." He said, trying to reason with her. Although, he didn't know why he was bothering.

Spencer simply shot him a cheeky grin. "Then I guess I'm no better at being patient than YOU are." She chirped before disappearing down the hallway.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan quickly slid off of the motorcycle and followed closely behind her. "Spencer, I have to say; I'm getting the feeling that this something more than just some road trip." He told her. He looked a little nervous, anxious, even scared. "Something else is going on here, isn't it?" He asked, eyeing her suspiciously.
> 
> "Ya think?" Spencer asked sarcastically as she pulled off her shades and her black leather gloves.

"So, where are YOU off to?" Jess asked. Of course she was naturally curious about her friend's plans, but Spencer never really took vacations or road trips. Or any kind of trips at all. She was always either working or off doing her own thing -- whatever the hell that was.

Spencer shrugged casually and then pulled on her tight black body warmer over the rest of her tight black pants and long-sleeved shirt. Thankfully, the cold weather in Seattle had never bothered her. Which was probably since her body temperature was a little higher than the average person. "No where in particular. I'll be back in three days tops." She replied.

Of course, no one except for Ronnie knew of her "other life" and that was only because he found out when she had saved him one night from getting beating to a bloody pulp by a bunch of thugs looking to rob him. And obviously Jacky and Ryan had were smart enough to figure it out on their own, but that was probably her own fault.

Jess simply nodded, accepting that answer like she had accepted her friend was a very private person at times.

The girls' heads snapped over to the front door to their apartment at the sound of a couple of loud knocks.

Spencer rolled her eyes when the door then opened without waiting for an answer and in walked Stan like he owned the place.

Where as Jess was smirking widely in amusement as she glanced between her friend and her not-so-one-night-stand.

Stan's smiled brightly, his eyes lighting up as they landed on just the girl he was looking for. "Hello again, ladies!" He greeted both of them, briefly glancing at the lighter-skinned girl. "Wow. Have you got even hotter? It that even possible?" He asked with a cheesy grin.

Spencer fought back the urge to barf before speaking. "How much about last night do you ACTUALLY remember?" She asked, arching an expectant brow up at him.

Stan's grin only grew all the more wider. "Enough to know that it was a night I'll NEVER forget."

'So nothing whatsoever, then.' Spencer thought, just as she had thought so anyway. 'Thank God.'

Jess giggled quietly to herself. "So, Stan," She began, deciding to save her friend -- Spencer never was good with all the touchy-feely kind of stuff. "The box of motor oil -- pretty lavish gift for a girl you've just met and barely know." She pointed out, smiling coyly.

Spencer rolled her eyes again and left the two to chat. She walked over to her motorcycle -- which she kept along the back wall in the living room (and much to Jess' dismay) -- and began to check the vehicle over before having to head out. After all, she didn't really know how long she would be and the last thing she wanted to do was break down in the middle of no where and have to find her way back to the city on foot. Which would be pretty easy for someone like her, but still pretty tiring and effort-filled.

Stan turned to face the taller woman. He was still grinning like a lovestruck teenager.

"That kinda purchase is really expensive. Especially on the black market." Jess noted, raising a brow and looking very intrigued. She couldn't help herself, she was a nosey person and she knew that and that was okay with her. Besides, she was the reason Spencer had grown nosey over the years.

Stan shrugged casually. "Let's just say I'm well connected." He teased, with a cheeky wink.

Jess nodded. "I like well connected guys." She teased back, smirking in amusement. 'He's such a half-wit. Bless his little, dumbass cotton socks.' She thought, trying not to burst out laughing. 'What the hell was Speedy thinking!?'

Stan chuckled, clearly not registering the sarcasm in her tone. "Sorry, babe. I'm already taken." He announced with a happy grin.

"No, you're not." Spencer muttered without even looking away from her motorcycle.

Jess giggled, shaking her head at her friend before glancing back up to the rather dim male. "Me, too. I was just being friendly." She insisted. Her lips tugged into another smile as she her thoughts drifted to Robert; the love of her own life. "So, HOW well connected are you, anyway?" She asked, purely out of curiosity.

"Well, my uncle's kind of a big deal." Stan replied. He seemed a little hesitant to talk about it.

"Oh, yeah?" Jess asked enthusiastically, clearly pressing for a real explanation.

Stan shifted uncomfortably and nodded. "Yeah. Uh, in law enforcement." He muttered. He looked rather awkward, though he was still smiling and trying to be polite.

Jess was either unaware or she clearly just didn't care as she carried on pestering him for information. "What branch?" She asked. "Military? Sector Police? Seattle P.D.?"

"Uh, Sector Police." Stan replied, still shifting uncomfortably.

Spencer's ears perked up instantly upon hearing that. Of course, she had been earwigging on the conversation, partially paying attention out of boredom.

"Oh, really?" Jess persisted, smiling brightly as she stared eagerly at him.

Stan nodded, smiling sheepishly. "Yeah. He's pretty much in charge." He stated.

Spencer arched a brow to herself. She contemplated to herself for a few seconds, weighing up her options and decided that she might as well go for it. What did she have to lose, anyway?

"VERY nice." Jess humoured.

Spencer swirled around away from her motorcycle and walked back up to the two of them. "So, you must get a lot of love with Sector Passes, checkpoints -- that kinda thing?" She asked casually. She didn't have to be too careful around this dimwit anyway.

Stan grinned widely and nodded. He seemed to think that he was impressing the woman as he smirked proudly to himself. "I come and go as I please." He clarified. "This city is an open book to me."

Spencer simply stared at him with a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips...

...Not too long after that, Spencer had hopped back onto her motorcycle and driven off into the night at top speeds. And this time, with Stan holding on for his life.

"Spencer!" Stan yelled over the roar of the engine. He tightened his arms around her waist a little more, just to be safe. He had never like motorcycles and he had never been so fucking scared in his entire life.

"Stan!?" Spencer yelled back over her shoulder.

"You don't think -- maybe some lights or something!?" Stan yelled back, smiling weakly so that she could see him in her left mirror.

"I can see in the dark!" Spencer yelled back. She smirked slightly in amusement to herself when he gripped her a little tighter after she had sped up even more down the dimly-lit night's streets.

"Ohh! O-okay!" Stan squeaked helplessly...

...After another 15 minutes, Spencer slowed down and pulled up in the middle of the vacant road. She lifted the black shades from her eyes and rested them on her head as she stared down the road in front of her. Her eyes were met with darkness until she willed her pupils to dilate to their fullest. Now she had magnified her vision, she could see the wall of the city boundary checkpoint. She drifted her sight over and counted (thankfully) just three Sector Policemen guarding the gateway.

Spencer sighed, her pupils quickly shrinking. "Stan,"

"Yep?" Stan chimed, still hugging gently her from behind.

"The checkpoint." Spencer stated simply.

"The checkpoint?" Stan asked, sounding completely confused. Although, that was difficult.

Spencer nodded, glancing over her shoulder at him. "The checkpoint. We're here. Do your thing." She told him, as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"NOW?" Stan asked, looking slightly alarmed.

"Yes. NOW." Spencer snapped, looking a little annoyed.

Stan sighed loudly in defeat. "Uh, see, I'm not so sure that NOW is the best idea." He said. For some reason, he sounded nervous, again.

Spencer had a bad feeling in her gut about this all of a sudden. "Stan," She said, clearly growing more irritated.

"It's really late. It could be a problem getting my uncle to come to the phone and --" Stan continued to babble on, completely oblivious.

"Stan!" Spencer snapped, causing him to focus back on her. She took a deep breath to quickly calm herself back down before speaking again. "It's recently been brought to my attention that I don't have a great deal of patience and what little I DID have left is now gone as of 4 seconds ago." She stated in a low and firm, but somehow calm tone of voice.

Stan seemed to quieten down at that. He found her oddly intimidation sometimes. Although, STILL sexy as fuck!

"Stan, I have to ask you a few questions and I want you to be perfectly honest with me. Do you think you can do that for me?" Spencer asked. If he was going to behave like a child, then she was going to have to treat him like one. 'I should have known he was just gassin'. Ugh.' Her mind scolded her.

Stan huffed slightly. He just wanted to take the woman of his dreams back to bed already. "I'll certainly try." He said.

Spencer nodded, seeming satisfied with his reply. Although, barely. "Do you have an uncle?" She asked.

"Absolutely." Stan said with a firm nod.

"Does he work for the Sector Police?" Spencer asked. She had no more time to waste, she couldn't afford it right now. Not with Hetfield on her case now. Although, she had to admit, she was always waiting for him to find her one day. It was just something that she could never escape from.

"Yes, he sure does." Stan replied. Again, he nodded firmly and then grinned widely as his eyes drifted over her stunning features.

"And exactly, WHAT does he do for them?" Spencer asked, choosing to ignore his blatant ogling.

Stan thought to himself for a moment, causing Spencer to frown. "Well, if there's a mess of any kind in the organisation, he's in charge of cleaning it all up." He explained.

Spencer nodded. "Like Internal Affairs?"

Stan sighed loudly in defeat. He had to give it up. This chick was serious about all of this and he was beginning to think that she was hiding something from him. "More like..." He hesitated for a moment before finally saying it. "Janitorial..." He muttered.

Spencer let out a huge, irritated sigh and rolled her eyes, her shoulders slumping in defeat.

"Assigned to the motor pool..." Stan admitted, hanging his head in both shame and guilt. "And every now and then a case of thirty-weight follows him home..."

Spencer groaned, glaring at him. "Fuck sake, Stan." She mutter bitterly as she slid her shades back over her eyes. "Hold on, doofus." She told him as she leaned forward, grabbing the handles.

"Wha -- oh, God, no." Stan mumbled, his voice wavering slightly. He instantly jumped forward at the loud rev of her engine and tightened his grip around her waist tiny waist again.

Spencer smirked to herself as she went flying down the road and straight through the plastic barriers of the checkpoint. Especially when Stan screamed like a girl after being shot at...

...When Spencer had finally reached her destination, the Sun was already slowly beginning to rise. She drove around at the waterside and quickly parked up when she finally spotted a small harbour.

Stan quickly slid off of the motorcycle and followed closely behind her. "Spencer, I have to say; I'm getting the feeling that this something more than just some road trip." He told her. He looked a little nervous, anxious, even scared. "Something else is going on here, isn't it?" He asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Ya think?" Spencer asked sarcastically as she pulled off her shades and her black leather gloves.

"Spencer, what's the plan?" Stan asked, looking more terrified by the minute.

"I'm the plan." Spencer told him, giving him just enough to make him less irritating. "I'm going to that island, over there." She said, pointing across the vast seawater and over to the small, dense green-filled island.

Stan's eyes widened. "What!?" He squealed. "Why!?"

Spencer shot him a pointed look. "None of your business." She retorted defensively.

Stan sighed and nodded. "Okay. Fair enough." He said. "So, I guess we need a boat or something..." He stated, glancing half-heartedly around. "Only, everyone is still SLEEPING. Which is what WE should be doing." He told her, shooting her a pointed look in return.

Spencer simply rolled her eyes. "I don't sleep." She told him. "Here," She said, placing her hands in his. "My cell phone and my motorcycle keys. You lose them and you're dead." She told him before swirling around and darting towards the end of the harbour.

"Spencer!" Stan yelled. His eyes widened in horror as he watched her dive into the freezing water, disappearing under the surface. He shoved the cell phone and keys into his hoodie pocket and rushed down to the end of the wooden deck. "Spencer!" He called out as loud as he possibly could. His eyes darted everywhere at once, but he couldn't see her. "Oh my fucking God!" He yelled to himself, placing his hands on his head in a helpless manner.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joy aired a small chuckle, shaking her head slightly. "You are SO beautiful." She breathed, her eyes roaming over the girl's soft features.
> 
> Spencer simply smiled in return, feeling her cheeks flush a little. "It's just the genes, I guess." She stated with a lazy shrug.

Swimming away just under the surface, it took Spencer all of 10 minutes to reach Sedro Island. Then, as soon as her wet sneakers hit dry land again, the transgenic raced off into the dense and vast forests. Unfortunately, Jacky hadn't been able to locate the address that she was looking for. However, fortunately for Spencer, she was already well-trained for this sort of thing. After another 10 minutes of sifting through the trees and brushes, Spencer finally found the place that she was looking for. And more importantly, she had found WHO she was looking for.

Spencer stood a few meters away from the small cottage, hiding in the bushes and checking for any kind of security. Or enemy. Her eyes drifted around the outside of the cottage and quickly landed on the woman standing beside the window. She had her back to transgenic girl, though, thankfully, she was brushing her short strawberry blonde locks in front of the mirror. Spencer's pupils grew, magnifying the woman's reflection to confirm that it was really the woman she was looking for; her saviour.

'Shit... It's really her... Joy...' On that thought, Spencer's mind flashed briefly back to the night of her escape again...

...Spencer decided that it was now or never. Finally coming out of her little hiding place, she began to march right up to the cottage. Upon reaching the front door, she hesitated, but only for a split second. She knocked loudly twice and waited patiently.

After a few seconds the door slowly opened. "Can I help you?" The woman asked. She looked a little surprised, but Spencer knew that was because she was probably the only occupant on the whole damn island.

Spencer smiled politely. "Um, hi." She mumbled, feeling a little nervous in the woman's presence. And also a little humbled. "My name is 'Spencer'. You probably don't remember me, but... I'm the girl you found on the road that night, in '07."

Joy's clear blue orbs widened, her expression clearly stunned. "Oh, my..." She breathed. "Um, come in," She insisted.

Spencer nodded and smiled before slowly entering...

"...When you found me that night -- did you know who or WHAT I was?" Spencer asked, glancing over at the middle-aged (although well-aged) woman in curiosity.

Joy shrugged slightly and sighed. "I knew that you were a prototype." She admitted. "I mean, I noticed the short Military haircut and the full government issue gown that you were wearing." She explained.

Spencer nodded. "So, you knew about the escape?" She asked, arching an inquisitive brow. She couldn't believe she was finally able to get some answers. She owed Jacky for this. Big time.

"We heard the sirens. And all the helicopters taking off." Joy told her. "They told us that it was just a drill, but as I was evacuating the building with the others, I overheard one of the Sentries say that it was an escape from Block-11; where the X-5 groups all lived."

Spencer nodded again. "Yeah, X-5 are my class." She said rather absentmindedly as her mind briefly flashed back to the night of the escape again.

Joy sighed, shaking her head and looking rather saddened. "I really didn't see how any of you could have made it to the wire, let alone OVER it. You were just children." She whispered, biting her bottom lip.

"WHY did you stop when you found me?" Spencer asked, gazing over at the older woman in wonder.

Joy shrugged. "I really don't know the real reason. I just... I knew that it was something I HAD to do." She explained.

Spencer nodded, her mind flashing back again...

"...It's okay. You're safe. You can come in." Joy said, smiling warmly at the little girl. She looked frozen to the bone in that stupid gray gown.

Spencer hesitated, standing in the doorway. She peaked inside the small building warily and recognised nothing. As far as she was concerned, she was still in enemy territory. But, this lady with the soft blue eyes -- like the Blue Lady that Jake always talked about -- and she didn't really feel like the enemy.

Joy's smiled widened. "It's okay, honey. You're safe here." She told the little girl. 'God she can't be any older than 10 years. Poor, little thing.'

Spencer nodded slightly before finally entering. She crept around the strange-looking building. It was like nothing she had ever seen before, but it was beautiful. 'Is this what it's like out here!?' Her thoughts bundled up excitedly as she explored her surroundings, staring at every single object in wonder. Although, recognised a few things; like the telephone, the lap top on the small strange table and the small TV in front of the large bed-like looking things.

Joy smiled fondly over at the girl and then quickly reached for her cell phone.

Spencer continued to wander around, looking completely fascinated by everything in sight.

Joy put her cell phone on speed dial and pressed it to her ear. Thankfully, after two rings, the line opened. "Hey. It's Joy. I need to see you. Like right now... Yeah. I have a friend who needs a place to stay for a few days... No. She's just a kid. Probably nine or ten years... Yeah. She has real bad problems at home with the parents. She just needs to find a safe place... Okay... Look, I'll explain everything later when I see you... Okay, great. Thank you. Bye."

Spencer stopped at the weird bed-like things and reached down to touch one of the blankets curiously.

Joy smiled to herself, shoving her cell phone back into her pocket. She slowly walked over the little girl and picked up the large fluffy blanket, wrapping it snugly around the girl...

...Spencer smiled fondly at the memory; her first moment ever of true freedom and her first moment ever of true happiness. She had felt loved by this woman. And she'd recognised the feeling of love from the same love she held for all of her siblings. Every last one of them.

Joy chuckled slightly as the memory passed her mind, too. "You looked completely bewildered." She recalled, smiling fondly to herself.

Spencer chuckled, too. "Yeah." She agreed with a small nod. "I'd never been in a house before that. All any of us knew were our barracks." She explained with a casual shrug. "Your house was SO warm, and comfortable." She recalled, smiling softly to herself.

Joy frowned, looking troubled. "I should have stayed with you that night." She sighed softly. "But I had to go... Make arrangements to get you as far away as possible. I knew that they would be looking for you."

Spencer frowned, too. She nodded, recalling that part, too. A less happy moment for her. "You didn't come back..." She mumbled, looking a little hurt.

Joy nodded sadly. "By the time I got back to boarder, they'd already sealed off the area. I was pulled over and searched. They ordered me to sit and wait in my car for hours." She explained. "And then, when I finally DID get back home, you were gone." She said, frowning slightly.

Spencer sighed lightly in defeat and nodded. "Yeah. We were trained to keep moving in enemy territory. I slipped out the back when I heard the trucks pull up outside."

Joy nodded. "I just wish I could have done more for you." She said, sighing quietly in defeat, too.

Spencer frowned. "You've done enough. You're the reason I got away in the first place. You gave me my freedom." She stated with a bright smile.

Joy's eyes lit up instantly at that. She smiled back at the rather extraordinary young woman and shook her head in amazement. "After all this, you came looking for me." She breathed, looking a little touched.

"I had to. To thank you." Spencer stated, her smile widening.

Joy simply nodded back and smiled brightly back.

"And to find out about the other ones that escaped." Spencer added. "Do you know anything about any of them?" She asked hopefully.

Joy shook her head, shooting her an apologetic glance. "I don't. I'm sorry." She muttered.

Spencer sighed quietly in defeat, but nodded in understanding. "It's okay." She said. She glanced around for a few moments and then looked back to Joy when she felt her eyes on her.

Joy simply smiled at her. She still looked a little bewildered herself.

"What?" Spencer asked, staring curiously back at her.

Joy aired a small chuckle, shaking her head slightly. "You are SO beautiful." She breathed, her eyes roaming over the girl's soft features.

Spencer simply smiled in return, feeling her cheeks flush a little. "It's just the genes, I guess." She stated with a lazy shrug.

Joy grinned, her eyes lighting up in amusement. "Oh, gosh. Look at the time." She chimed, glancing down at her pretty golden wrist watch.

Spencer slowly rose from her perch on the opposite couch. "It's cool if you've got things to do." She said. She had no reason to believe that Joy was in danger. Well, up until this point. She began to notice that the unnerving look on the woman's face.

Joy quickly rose from her seat, shaking her head. "No, it's okay. I'll just call into work and tell them I'm sick or something." She insisted, smiling rather sheepishly. "It'll give us the chance to talk some more."


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joy's eyes widened in realisation, her expression dropping completely. "You knew?"
> 
> "When you're like me, you pick up on things REALLY fast. ESPECIALLY when people are scared." Spencer explained simply.

Joy shot the girl one last small wavering smile before heading into the kitchen to use her home phone this time.

As she was left to herself for a few moments, Spencer glanced around the living room a little bit. It wasn't as cosy as the home she had first been into. It looked clean, a little too clean and rather bare. However, when her eyes drifted over to the chair in the corner by the small TV set, they landed on the blanket; the same one from that night.

"Hi. It's Joy..." The older woman's soft-spoken voice could be heard from the next room as she spoke into the phone.

Spencer smiled to herself and rose from the couch. She slowly walked over to the chair, her hand reaching down to touch the soft material of the folded blanket.

"Yeah. I just wanted to let you know that I won't be able to come in this until later on... Yeah. I have a friend visiting from out of town and I haven't seen her for a very long time... Okay. Yeah. Thank you. Bye."

Spencer could hear the woman's voice wavering slightly. She sighed quietly to herself, knowing exactly what was really going on. After all, she expected it...

...Jacky had been working away on his laptop from the moment Spencer had darted off to find this Joy woman. He should have known by now that he couldn't stop the mutant beauty when her mind was already made up. However, he COULD help her. Which is exactly what he was doing now. And after finally pulling through on a lead he'd had, Jacky quickly reached for his cell phone and put Spencer's number on speed dial...

...Stan had been waiting around for what felt like hours and what probably were hours. He didn't know what the hell was going on with Spencer and he wasn't sure if he wanted to either.

"God, why do I ALWAYS pick the crazy ones?" He muttered to himself, tapping his foot on the wooden deck of the harbour impatiently.

After another minute or so, he was quickly brought out of his boredom when he felt Spencer's cell phone vibrating in his hoodie pocket. He quickly reached in and pulled it out and glanced down at the screen:

\-- ENGLISH ;) --

Stan frowned in confusion as he read the caller's name before flipping the phone open and pressing it to his ear.

"Hey, Spencer,"

Stan frowned upon hearing a male voice with a British-sounding accent.

"I'm trying to shake something loose on Zack. Just one quick question --"

"Whoa! Hold on. I'm not Spencer." Stan stated quickly. And he also couldn't help feeling a LITTLE jealous. 'Why does his name have a wink next to it!?' His mind snapped, causing him to frown in annoyance.

There was a couple seconds of silence before the voice answered. "Who is this?"

Stan scoffed. "Who is THIS!?" He asked, sounding rather offended.

"This is Jacky. A friend of Spencer's. Uh, Can I ask what you're doing with her phone?" He asked politely. Because Jacky knew how private of a person Spencer was. And she was also a person who did not like to share. Anything.

"I'm her BOYFRIEND. You gotta problem with that!?" Stan snapped. Although, he was mainly pissed off about being stuck out in the middle of no where in the freezing cold early hours of the fucking morning...

...Jacky paused, frowning slightly. 'She has a boyfriend now? When did THAT happen?' He sighed quietly, shaking off his nagging thoughts. "Where is Spencer now?"

...Stan huffed loudly in frustration. "Probably shark bait by now." He grumbled. "Look, I don't know what the fuck is going on, but this girl is NUTS! I mean, I love her -- but she's fucking nuts! She jumped into the water and disappeared. And that was almost three fucking hours ago!"

...Jacky sighed loudly in defeat. "Okay. Calm down and listen to me, VERY carefully. I think Spencer might be in a little bit of trouble. Now, first of all, can you tell me your name?" He asked. He had a feeling that this guy wasn't all that bright. He certainly didn't sound it...

"...Stan." The male huffed down the phone. He was clearly agitated...

...Jacky nodded to himself. "Okay. Stan, where are you right now?" He asked.

"I dunno, man." Stan groaned, sounding bother hopeless and tired. "I'm on a fricking dock, God knows where! Uh, looking out at, uh... Uh,"

Jacky couldn't believe she had actually made it. Even if he had been expecting her to. She was extraordinary, after all. And in more ways than one or two. Jacky sighed tiredly and nodded to himself before finishing Stan's sentence for him instead. "Sedro Island..."

"...The mothers; who were they?" Spencer asked as she toyed with the blanket in her hands.

"The Project recruited young women, who were in-vitroed and kept on base at all times." Joy explained. "Most of us didn't have any contact with them whatsoever, for security reasons. They were monitored 24 hours a day, given all sorts of vitamins, gene therapy and God knows what else." She said, shaking her head slightly in dismay.

Spencer nodded. It made sense to her, at least. "So that the science projects they were carrying went according to plan." She stated, referring to herself and all of the others like her. "And they did this for money?" She asked, looking a little annoyed by that.

Joy nodded with a small sigh. "None of those women knew what they were really getting themselves into. Most of them were barely more than girls themselves." She stated. "Once they delivered the babies, they sent the girls straight back to where they came from."

Spencer nodded again. "So, you never knew my mother?" She asked, looking all too hopeful. Even for her own liking.

Joy shook her head, shooting the girl an apologetic glance. "I didn't. I'm sorry." She confirmed.

Spencer bit her bottom lip, looking a little beat by that. "The TAC leaders never told us where we came from." She began. "It was always more like we all came from each other; inspired teamwork." She said, rolling her eyes with a small amused smirk. "It wasn't until after I escaped that I found out about parents and babies and all of that stuff."

Joy simply sat on the couch in silence, looking more anxious by the minute.

This didn't go unnoticed by Spencer. "I always wondered about her; my mother... Who she was. What she was like..." She scoffed to herself. "And now I know -- she was just another girl, looking to get paid..."

Joy forced on a rather weak-looking smile as Spencer turned away from the small music box she had been fiddling with and turned to face her.

"But it's all good." Spencer chirped, smiling pleasantly. "I turned out alright with my strange little life."

Joy gulped slightly, her hands in her lap, her fingers wriggling nervously.

Spencer sighed quietly. "It's okay, y'know." Her tone was soft as she offered a small smile.

Joy frowned slightly, looking a little confused now.

Spencer shot her a small reassuring look. "It's not like Hetfield gave you a choice -- that phone call you made, to tell them that I was here with you? You had to do it. I understand that. So, don't worry about it."

Joy's eyes widened in realisation, her expression dropping completely. "You knew?"

"When you're like me, you pick up on things REALLY fast. ESPECIALLY when people are scared." Spencer explained simply.

"I am SO sorry!" Joy cried, rising from her seat as the tears welled up in her eyes. "He said that if I didn't, he would kill me." She tried to explained.

Spencer nodded. "Oh, believe me, he would." She confirmed all too knowingly before sighing in defeat. "And WILL..."

Joy's eyes widened again, fear written all over her expression.

Spencer sighed. "Even though you did everything he told you to do... After he has me, he'll get rid of you, because you know too much... Which is why we both have to leave here... Right now..."


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Spencer's ears perked up, listening in. Upon hearing those last words, she sighed in defeat and shot the older woman an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Joy." She mumbled sadly, clearly thinking that they had been found.
> 
> Joy smiled sadly, but shook her head. "It's not your fault, Spencer..."

Hetfield thought that he had her this time. However, when he and his men burst into the small cottage on Sedro Island, it was completely empty. He gritted his teeth, obviously very irritated. Although, if he was going to blame the girl, he might as well have blamed himself. After all, he was the one who had taught her everything she knew.

"Sir, there's no one here."

Hetfield nodded, slowly turning back to the federal soldier leader. "Find them." He ordered. "BOTH of them..."

...Spencer ran through the forest, making sure to slow down quite a bit so that the older woman could follow closely behind her. "C'mon!" She called back. "Hetfield's probably already looking for us."

Joy pushed herself as far and as quickly as she possibly could. She was grateful for the transgenic girl slowing down for her, but she was still having trouble keeping up. After all, she wasn't as young as she used to be.

Spencer paused, letting the woman catch up to her. She instantly darted over to the woman's side upon seeing her trip and fall.

"Just go!" Joy exclaimed, trying to push the young girl on.

Spencer frowned. "NOT without you." She stated. She leaned down, quickly helping the woman to her feet.

"WHY are you helping me?" Joy asked. And she looked genuinely confused.

"You saved my life once. I'm returning the favour." Spencer explained as if it were simple.

Joy smiled at that.

"We need a boat." Spencer said. She knew that there was no way she could force the older woman to swim all the way back to the city land.

Joy nodded. "Cora's Harbour, south shore."

Spencer nodded before reaching for the woman's wrist and moving on...

...Stan's eyes widened, his pulse racing. "Oh, man... A black chopper just flew over." He stated into the phone as his gaze trailed after the helicopter flying towards Sedro Island. "Is this some kind of covert government thing?" He asked, genuinely intrigued and rather excited now...

...Jacky smirked in amusement to himself before answering. "I'm afraid that maybe it's starting to turn into something like that." He admitted.

This man sounded a little stupid anyway. Thankfully.

Jacky put his cell phone on loud speaker and quickly began to type away on his laptop. "Look, Spencer's gonna need your help..."

...Stan grinned widely to himself. "Well, let me just say right now up front that I've ALWAYS been someone who can be counted on in a pinch." He declared rather proudly...

...Jacky grinned and nodded to himself. "That's good to know, Stan." He told the dim, but rather charming young male.

Spencer certainly had odd taste in men.

"Stay on the line." Jacky told the younger male.

...Stan nodded to himself, gripping the cell phone to his ear and paying close attention. "Yeah, no problem. I'm right here, man..."

...By now, Jacky was on the brink of managing to break into the radio frequency that Hetfield and his soldiers were communicating with. He smiled in triumph to himself.

"Okay, Stan, I'm gonna need you to do something for Spencer..."

\-- "...This is Hetfield in Control..." --

...Jacky smiled to himself. And that was, because he had finally managed to hack into the radio of one of Hetfield's choppers. And now, he was impersonating the bastard to help Spencer get the fuck off of that damn island...

...Hetfield was growing more annoyed as the minutes ticked away. Lifting a small pair of binoculars to his eyes, he scanned the vast forests covering the island. Grunting in irritation, he chucked the binoculars into Lars' lap -- who was sitting beside him -- and addressed the pilot. "The canopy's too thick. I can't see a fucking thing! Get us on the ground." He ordered.

The pilot glanced back at his Commander and nodded. "Yes, sir!"

...By now, Spencer could hear the groups of heavy footsteps and voices in the distance. Just as she was trained to and it being all she knew, she continued on. Her hand tightened slightly around Joy's wrist as she dragged them both on through the dense greenery as quickly as possible...

...Jacky continued speaking into the small monitor with Hetfield's radio transmissions on the line. As well as Stan, who was still on the phone line.

And then for the first time ever, he heard the voice of who he was certain had to be the infamous Hetfield himself. The way Spencer talked about him -- it had to be him...

...Hetfield landed back onto the island and quickly hopped out of the helicopter with Lars following closely behind. He held the walkie-talkie up to his mouth, pressing the button and speaking into it. "Charlie team, this is Control... Move to the dam next and secure the entire perimeter. Understood?"

The radio buzzed a little before the voice on the other end answered. "Control, this is Charlie team... Roger that command, Control. Out."

Lars did the same, speaking into his radio towards the other team. "Delta team, this is Control... Take up position on the south side of the dam. Understood?"

Again, the radio buzzed before the voice on the other end answered. "Control, this is Delta team... Copy that. Out..."

...With Joy still in hand beside her, Spencer had eventually ended up in the middle of the road overlooking the huge, gushing dam. Finally letting go of the woman's hand for a few moments she peered over the railings of the bride, glancing quickly down into the dam and the huge river of sewage at the bottom. She wrinkled her face in disgust at the horrible smell filling her nostrils and back away quickly.

Joy noticed the sudden shift of the transgenic's mood. "Spencer, what do we do, NOW?" She asked, looking to the girl for help.

Spencer could hear the tires in the distance from both ends of the bridge. She stood there for a moment, weighing up her options and then quickly decided. "Trust me." She said before reaching for the woman's wrist.

Joy's eyes widened in terror as the girl lead her towards the edge of the bridge. She let out a shrill scream of utter fright as she was dragged over the railings and pulled down towards the violent waters of the dam.

Spencer grinned over at the woman, who was now glaring at her for her little prank.

Thankfully, the ledge underneath had clearly gone unnoticed for Joy. However, she was still alive. Well, Spencer did tell her to trust her. And after all, Spencer was no ordinary girl.

Spencer stood with her back flat against the wall of the damn. She had landed easily on the tiny ledge that was only a few meters under the top of the bridge, but Joy was still in danger. She could hear the tires drawing onto both ends of the bride by now. She reached out her arm and placed it across Joy's torso, to keep her from falling...

...All three vehicles stopped in the middle of the road on the bride overlooking the damn. Soldiers quickly bundled out of the vehicles, as well as Hetfield himself...

...Spencer could sense how close the soldiers were, especially the ones peering over the edge of the dam.

Joy kept as silent as she possibly could, trying to control her erratic breathing and her spiking nerves.

Thankfully, both Spencer and Joy were still both out of sight and thankfully, they didn't seem to know the island all that well.

Which probably meant that Hetfield didn't either...

...Meanwhile, Jacky had jammed the frequency for Delta Two and once again, he had taken up impersonating them. He knew that they were the only team that still had yet to meet up on the bridge of the dam. Lucky for him.

"Control, this is Delta team... We have the suspects, sir. Copy that, sir. We have the suspects. Over..." Jacky bit his bottom lip anxiously, waiting to see if Hetfield would fall for it...

...Spencer's ears perked up, listening in. Upon hearing those last words, she sighed in defeat and shot the older woman an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Joy." She mumbled sadly, clearly thinking that they had been found.

Joy smiled sadly, but shook her head. "It's not your fault, Spencer..."

...Hetfield couldn't quite believe his ears on that one. His expression suddenly lit up as he pulled the radio up to his mouth. "Delta team... Good work." He chimed happily. "Bring them to the rally point... Repeat, ALL units to the rally point. Right now... Over..."

...Spencer frowned, listening in closely. And she was a little confused now...

...Hetfield grinned over at the rest of the soldiers and Lars. "Okay, let's move out, shall we, gents?" He chirped, clearly very pleased with himself...

...At the sound of the tires screeching and disappearing off down the road, Spencer's mood brighten considerably.

As did Joy's, who smiled back at the girl; her saviour...

...Jacky smiled widely. He was also very pleased with himself. "This is Delta team. We are en route with the suspects..."

...Hetfield grinned, glancing out of the jeep window excitedly...

...Joy's eyes widened in horror as she watched Spencer easily break off a metal hook attached to the wall beside her. She knew exactly what the crazy girl was thinking.

Spencer latched the metal hook on the nearest cable wire. "It's the only way down." She said, glancing over at the older woman.

Joy shook her head furiously. "Spencer, no! Spencer --"

Spencer ignored her, quickly reaching out and grabbing her around the waist. She pulled the woman securely to her with one arm.

"Spenceeeeeeeer!" Joy squealed loudly as she and the girl went sailing down the wire and nearly passed out when she made the mistake of looking down.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hetfield glared over at Lars. "NOBODY leaves this island..."

Upon reaching the rally point, all four vehicles halted in a circle and once again all soldiers bundled out to meet their Commander.

Hetfield, too, quickly jumped out of the jeep with Lars following closely behind, as usual.

"Commander Hetfield, I'm Sargent Brown. This is my team; Delta Two." The leader of the second team said, standing before his Commander. "All of our comms are down, sir." He informed.

Hetfield frowned, clearly confused. "What? No, that's impossible. I was just talking to you." He said, wearing baffled look.

Sargent Brown shook his head. "No, sir. Someone has been jamming our transmissions somehow." He explained.

Hetfield gritted his teeth. He did not like where this was going. "And where are the prisoners?" He asked warily.

"We don't have any prisoners, sir." Sargent Brown replied.

Hetfield closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down for a few moments. After finally managing to do that somehow, he slowly lifted the radio up to his mouth. "Who is this?" He asked, his voice low and firm. He glared at the radio in his hand in outrage when there was no reply, only the sound of the buzzing from the frequency. "WHO. Is. This?" He repeated, gripping the radio angrily...

...Jacky grinned to himself. He was both pleased with his success and amused by how he had managed to trick Hetfield. 'Not so good, after all.' Jacky listened to the man's angry voice for a few seconds longer until finally reaching forward and ending the transmission completely...

...After a few moments of managing to calm himself down again, Hetfield rounded up his troops, spouting out angry orders, as usual. "Establish a security perimeter on the south shore." He told them. He knew that his kid was probably taking the woman to the harbour. It was one of the last options now, anyway.

"Yes, sir!" The soldiers all chimed before rushing off.

Hetfield glared over at Lars. "NOBODY leaves this island..."

...Jacky had told Stan what he had wanted him to do before finally hanging up. And as he waited for that one last phone call, he really hoped that Stan wasn't as stupid as he seemed -- for Spencer's sake, anyway...

...With Joy still in hand, she and Spencer had finally made it to the harbour.

Spencer tugged the woman those few last steps, down to the harbour decks and over the only tiny boat tied up there. Finally, she let go of Joy's hand and hopped down into the boat.

Joy shot her a grateful smile as the girl helped her into the boat beside her.

Spencer quickly reached for the small motor of the boat and tugged at the chord. She frowned in annoyance when the motor didn't start after a few more pulls.

Joy's eyes widened as she suddenly spotted a Police boat -- however, with the sirens off -- motor-boating right for them. "Um, Spencer..." She mumbled, clearly anxious.

Spencer could hear the boat quickly approaching. She quickly began tugging at the chord on the motor, over and over again, but still, no luck whatsoever. Now she was beginning to panic just a little bit.

"Spencer!" Joy chirped, trying to hurry things along. She was clearly frightened now as the boat was just yards away.

Spencer frowned, still pulling at the stupid fucking chord. 'Fuck! Work! You little fuck! Fuck!' Her thoughts screamed as she glared at the motor -- which she knew was already dead and should have given up really...

"Spencer!"

Spencer's head snapped up at the familiar male's voice; a voice she didn't really appreciate up until this very moment. Her eyes quickly landed on Stan, who had pulled up in the -- obviously stolen -- Police boat.

Stan grinned widely down at her from the wheel, looking rather proud of himself. "Hey, there, ladies. Need some help?" He chirped in amusement.

Joy simply stared between the two, not knowing whether she should have been relieved yet or not. Thankfully, Spencer's bright expression was enough to ease her.

Spencer grinned back up at the not so dumbass male...

\-- "...Control, this is Alpha team... We are approaching the south shore. Over..." --

\-- "...Control, this is Delta team... We have arrived at the harbour, south shore. There is no sign of the suspects. They are not here. Over..." --

...Hetfield was completely outraged once again. They had gotten away. His kid had outsmart him once again.

However, in some disturbing kind of way, he was a little proud. He'd done a good job with his kids, after all...


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer arched a brow at him. "Are you saying that it's over between us?" She asked, pretending to looked shocked.

"Believe me, Spencer," Stan said. He still looked a little confused and also a little scared of what he had just been through, but he was holding up. Besides, the outcome probably could have been a lot worse. "All of this has nothing to do with YOU, I swear it." He sighed loudly, wearing a rather defeated look. "It's ME."

Spencer leaned against the very run-down and dingy-looking hallway wall just outside of her apartment. "Okay." She stared at him, waiting for him to continue -- which she knew he would anyway.

"I don't need to know what's really going on with you... In fact, for me own safety, I don't wanna know." Stan explained. And he actually looked rather apologetic now.

"Okay." Spencer repeated. She knew what was coming and after the long day she had just had, she really could not be bothered to correct the situation.

"Don't get me wrong," Stan said. "I think you're COMPLETELY awesome." He declared with a wide and cheeky grin. "And these passed two days have been the most exciting days of my life..."

Spencer wanted to roll her eyes at that, but fought the urge to. 'Then, how about a life swap?' She thought sarcastically. "But?" She urged. Thankfully, she could read most people as easy as she could read a book.

Stan sighed loudly in defeat. "But we are two VERY different people." He said, looking rather beat.

Spencer arched a brow at him. "Are you saying that it's over between us?" She asked, pretending to looked shocked.

Stan nodded in response. "You hate me now, don't you, baby?" He asked sadly.

Spencer forced an amused smile quickly into a small reassuring one instead. "I think I'll get over it."

Stan nodded, clearly still in his own little world. "Believe me, Spencer -- I could see where we were heading and I... Well, it's just better this way." He explained, although, he looked slightly hesitant to actually believe the words coming out of his mouth.

Spencer smiled to her. 'That maybe one of the smartest things he's ever said.' She thought. "It's okay, Stan." She said, using a reassuring tone of voice. "You saved my life and gave me a full case of motor oil. I can honestly say that no man has ever done so much for me." She said, obviously humouring him.

Stan smiled brightly after hearing that and nodded in response. "I gotta ask, though..." He began, looking rather coy now. "The other night... Was it as mind blowing for you as it was for me?" He asked with huge, hopeful eyes.

Spencer stared blankly at him for a few moments. She knew she could have told him the truth, but after helping her and Joy escape, she was genuinely grateful. "Stan," She began. "YOU the man!" She chirped, nudging her shoulder into his playfully.

Stan simply nodded and grinned a proud grin...

...Later that same evening, Spencer had arrived back at Ryan and Jacky's apartment after making arrangements to pick up a few important things.

"Here," Jacky said as he held out the large brown envelope. "Joy's brand new travel documents; new I.D. and passport." He said. "Oh," He paused, pulling out another smaller envelope from Ryan's draw underneath his computer desk. "Some cash to help her along."

Spencer smiled and nodded, taking the envelopes from him. "Thanks." She said. And she actually meant it.

Jacky smiled and nodded back. "So, uh," He began rather awkwardly. "Your boyfriend seems like a nice guy." He stated, sounding almost a little too casual.

"Who? Stan?" Spencer arched a brow, shooting him an odd look. "He's not my boyfriend." She stated.

"Oh." Jacky muttered. "Did you two break up or something?" He asked.

"We were never together." Spencer replied simply, shooting him another odd look.

Jacky stared at her for a couple of seconds, looking as though he was trying to read her. Although, he didn't know why he bothered -- she was unreadable. "It's not like you owe me an explanation." He said with a casual shrug.

"I know." Spencer chirped.

"It's fine. You don't have to talk about it." Jacky stated, slowly turning away from her and back to Ryan's computer screen.

Spencer eyed the back of his head curiously for a moment. "There's no reason for you to get jealous." She joked with a small cheeky grin.

"Course not." Jacky replied casually. "You and I don't have THAT kind of relationship." He said without even bothering to face her.

Spencer frowned, feeling a little confused by his odd behaviour. After a few seconds of silence, she shrugged it off and spoke up again. "Have you ever been up on the Seattle Space Needle?" She asked, genuinely curious.

Jacky finally tore his eyes away from the computer screen and glanced back up at her. "Uh, no, actually... And it's not on my list of things to do." He stated, sounding somewhat nervous.

"Why not?" Spencer asked, pouting slightly.

Jacky hesitated for a split second before replying to that question. "Well, I've kinda had a fear of heights, ever since I can remember." He admitted, blushing slightly.

"Oh, really?" Spencer asked. Although, it was clear that she was teasing him with her highly amused expression.

"Yeah..." Jacky murmured. He didn't like the mischievous look forming on that beautiful face of hers. He dreaded whatever she could have been thinking.

Spencer nodded, though she was still smiling. "Oh, well, we're gonna have to fix THAT..."

...After departing from Ryan and Jacky's apartment, Spencer hopped back onto her motorcycle and rode off into the night. After an hour and a half, she finally arrived on the outskirts of the city. Pulling on the dead end and ghostly vacant street, she turned off the engine and hopped off the bike.

"Hey. You're okay." Joy greeted her on the other side of the road with her usual warm smile.

Spencer smiled back and nodded before digging into her jacket and pulling out the envelopes that Jacky had given her. "There you go; a new passport, new Sector Pass, new I.D. and some money to get you where you're going."

Joy smiled gratefully as she took both envelopes. She took a quick peek inside each and looked stunned by the amount of cash; there had to be at least a thousand dollars here. She quickly pulled half of the bills out and held them out to the younger woman. "I can't take ALL of this. It's too much." She gasped with a small frown.

Spencer smiled softly. "Yeah, you can and no, it's not."

Joy huffed quietly, but did as she was told and quickly shoved the money back into the envelope. "Where did you get all of this?" She asked, referring to the documents as well as the cash.

"A friend." Spencer replied simply, still smiling.

Joy simply nodded. "Well, thank you."

Spencer's smiled widened as she nodded.

"Are you leaving, too?" Joy asked. "I mean, it's not safe for you in this city anymore." She added, looking a little concerned for the girl.

Spencer shrugged casually. "Don't worry, I can take care of myself."

Joy smiled fondly and nodded again. "I know you can."

Spencer shot the older woman a mischievous little grin. "Besides, there's a few people around here that need me. And that I need, too." She added. And she meant that, too. Whatever it was with her and Jacky, it was something. "Anyway, good luck." She said, smiling brightly. "I'll come find you, again some day." She added with a small smirk.

Joy smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes this time. In fact, she looked a little sad, for some reason. "Spencer?"

Spencer frowned curiously, but kept silent in order for her to continue.

"There's something that I didn't tell you before..." Joy began, averting her eyes to the dusty road. "I didn't want to get into it, because the more we talked, the harder it was for me to go through with Hetfield's orders. But... It's about your mother."

Spencer instantly perked upon hearing that.

"I DID know her." Joy admitted. "She wasn't like the other girls... Seven months into her pregnancy with you, she tried to escape, because she didn't want to give you up. And then when she was at full term, they had to strap her down as they induced..."

Spencer could feel the tears slowly welling up in the brims of her eyes as she listened to every single word attentively.

Joy carried on. "Finally, they had to put her to sleep, because she fought so hard against them..."

Spencer's frown deepened. "What happened to her after that?" She asked, gazing up at the older woman in wonder and what little hope she had left.

"She was moved to a psychiatric facility..." Joy said. "I never saw her again after that..." She added with a sad look in her own eyes. She felt guilty for lying to the girl and now she felt sympathetic towards her. The kid just wanted a mother. Someone to love her.

Spencer nodded. She looked as if she understood, but she didn't know if she could really process this right now. She didn't know if she was ready. "What was her name?" She asked, sniffling quietly and quickly swiping her oncoming tears away.

Joy sighed and shook her head slightly. "I don't know. I'm sorry." She said, her voice barely above a whisper now.

Spencer nodded in understanding again, but this time, she couldn't hide the disappointment in her expression. "How old was she?" She asked, her voice cracking slightly.

Joy smiled softly. "About your age..."

...Later that night, Spencer needed some time to herself. She needed to clear her head a little bit. And as she sat on the edge of the Space Needle, looking down on the broken city before her, she was trying to understand and process everything that had happened today, everything she had learned --

'So, now I know... I had a mother, who loved me... And maybe she's still out there somewhere... Maybe Jacky could help me find her... Pff! Like THAT changes ANYthing... Only... It changes EVERYTHING...'


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's hard to imagine a genetically enhanced killing machine like yourself putting up with THAT." Jacky pointed out. It sounded like a question really.
> 
> Spencer frowned slightly to herself and nodded. "I was just trying to fit in, y'know?" She said, glancing back at him. "Act like a regular kid."

Most days, Spencer got by just fine. Just like any other "normal" person. Obviously, she wasn't as normal as she would like to have been, but on the outside, she looked like a normal person. Like everyone else, she was able to blend in with the crowd. She was able to be just another one of the huddled masses, yearning to get by unnoticed in this present day and age. However, the real problem was; Spencer wasn't as like the rest of the people as she would like to have been...

She was made, not born. And because it was the regular kind of humans that made her, somewhere along the line, a couple of wires got crossed in her brain. Someone, somewhere along the line messed up the job. And some days, that's exactly what she felt like; a messed up job...

...It was late evening by now and Spencer had finally finished work. She didn't know how she even managed to get through the entire day without just collapsing to the floor in a messy heap.

Today, she didn't have time to go home and hop onto her motorcycle, so instead, she just took her bicycle that she used for work. Finally, after a few streets of cycling, Spencer's shaking became almost uncontrollable and she had to dismount and walk to the rest of the way instead. And then finally, Spencer arrived at the small market place and hobbled as fast as she could over to the usual vendor she visited -- the young South Korean woman held a stool of herbs and other supplements.

"Yo." Spencer chirped, getting the woman's attention.

The woman's head snapped up from her cell phone. "You're in luck, girlie." She said, quickly shoving her phone into her pocket and pulling a small bottle of pills out of her money pouch, strapped to her work apron.

Spencer gave a huge sigh of relief. "Thank God." She groaned as she quickly reached a hand into her jacket pocket.

"This stuff is getting hard to find lately." The woman stated, quickly swapping the bottle of pills for the dollar bills.

Spencer quickly grabbed the bottle with her shaking hands and unscrewed the cap before guzzling down at least half a dozen.

The woman watched her curiously for a few seconds before speaking again. "One thing that I don't get -- tryptophan?" She aired, sounding even more curious. "These days, it's just a good food supplement. And you're acting like a junkie who scored a fix." She pointed out.

Spencer swallowed the mouthful of pills before screwing the cap back on and shoving the bottle into her jacket pocket. "A girl needs her amino acids." She chirped, smiling sheepishly as her entire body continued to twitch and shudder.

The woman frowned, looking a little concerned. "You okay?" She asked softly.

Spencer shot the woman a reassuring smile and nodded. "I will be, now. Thanks." She replied just as she felt her cell phone begin to vibrate. "Oh, I gotta blaze." She said, reaching into her jacket pocket for her phone.

The woman smiled and nodded.

"You're a lifesaver." Spencer added with one last smile...

...As usual, Spencer didn't bother answering Jacky's call. Instead, she went over to his and Ryan's apartment. And as usual, she let herself in. Leaning her bike on the wall in the hallway, she slowly crept into the kitchen upon smelling something really good.

"Oh, hey." Jacky greeted her with his usual bright smile. He stood by the stove, hovering over a couple of boiling pots.

"Hey." Spencer greeted. "You rang, Mr. Vincent?" She inquired, tilting her head and staring curiously over at him as she leaned in the doorway.

"I did." Jacky's smile widened slightly as he nodded. "Thought maybe you might wanna join me for some dinner." He replied, shooting her a questioning look in return.

Spencer couldn't help smiling slightly at that. She had a real crappy day and Jacky seemed to brighten it up instantly. "I don't wanna put you to any trouble." She said.

Jacky shrugged casually. "Well, it's nothing fancy." He stated, motioning to the stove. "Just one of my run-of-the-mill, spur-of-the-moment culinary miracles." He added with a little grin.

Spencer felt a little bad. The thought of food right now made her want to vomit. "I'm not really hungry, to be honest." She said, looking a little guilty. "I'm feeling kinda punk." She stated with a lazy shrug.

Jacky nodded, looking as though he understood and quickly reached over to turn the stove off before turning around to face her again. "Well, a glass of pre-Pulse Tokay Pinot Gris'll cures what ails you." He said as he reached up into one of the cupboards and pulled out a bottle of wine.

Spencer smiled to herself as she watched him pull out two wine glasses as well.

Jacky frowned as the all the lights in the entire apartment cut out. He turned back to her and shot her a pointed look. "Now you HAVE to stay." He noted. "'Cause even someone like YOU shouldn't be wandering around out there during a brownout."

Spencer rolled her eyes playfully at him before slowly following him down the hallway and into the living room. She took a seat on the end of one couch, beside him and watched him set the bottle and glasses down on the coffee table in front of them. "I've got a wicked headache already." She said, refusing the glass politely.

Jacky nodded, keeping the glass to himself instead. Thankfully, he had set up a few candles already for their dinner, so the room was dimly, but nicely lit. "Y'know, there was a time when this city ACTUALLY worked." He said, giving a lighthearted smile.

Spencer smirked, looking amused. "Or so they say." She chirped. "What were you doing when the Pulse hit?" She asked, staring curiously at him.

"On my uncle's yacht, motoring into Friday Harbour on Orcas Island with the first lady friend I ever had." Jacky replied, smiling sheepishly and blushing slightly. "I must have been, what, like 15 years old."

Spencer chuckled and shook her head slightly. "Why does that NOT surprise me?" She teased, clearly amused.

Jacky smiled. "Well, I knew that the end of the world was coming when the SAT-NAV crashed and we ran aground." He explained.

Spencer nodded.

"What about you?" Jacky asked, staring curiously back at her now.

Spencer frowned as her mind briefly flashed back to when she had been hiding in the dingy old basement with a girl close to her age...

"...Hey! Where are you kids!? You little shits! I'll find you! I always do!"

"...Hiding under a basement." Spencer finally replied when she noticed Jacky staring at her with concerned blue orbs. "I was living with some foster family." She elaborated. "There were two of us -- me and this other girl; Daisy. She was a little older than me..." She said, her mind drifting again as she spoke. Thankfully, she was good at multi-tasking. "The foster dad was a pretty bad drunk... He used to smack us around a lot..."

Jacky frowned deeply, feeling his chest begin to ache at her words. Somehow, he stayed silent for the moment, allowing her to continue.

"He was watching a baseball game and when the power cut out, because of the Pulse... I guess he came looking for someone to blame..." Spencer explained, her voice soft, barely above a whisper.

"It's hard to imagine a genetically enhanced killing machine like yourself putting up with THAT." Jacky pointed out. It sounded like a question really.

Spencer frowned slightly to herself and nodded. "I was just trying to fit in, y'know?" She said, glancing back at him. "Act like a regular kid."

Jacky nodded in understanding.

"Global chaos seemed like a good enough reason for me to split, so I did." Spencer said with a shaky little shrug. Her body then began to twitch and convulse all over again. She frowned slightly to herself, feeling confused as to why it hadn't passed yet.

"You okay?" Jacky asked with concern-filled eyes. He had clearly noticed her discomfort.

Spencer slowly leaned back into the couch and sighed quietly. "Like I said; I'm not feeling so hott." She breathed, her voice wavering a little.

"It's pretty bad this time, isn't it?" Jacky asked, though, it sounded more like an observation.

Spencer nodded. "Every now and then, I hit a rough patch." She told him. "Usually the tryptophan helps, but..." Her frown deepened slightly as she thought to herself. "These seizures are a lot stronger than the usual."

Jacky nodded and then watched as she reached into her pocket, pulling out the small bottle of pills. He watched her closely in concern as well as curiosity as she swallowed a handful of the tiny white pills. He knew that these seizures had always been a serious problem for her. In fact, she had told him ever since she could remember. And she could remember A LOT.

Spencer quickly shoved the bottle back into her jacket. She bit down gently on her bottom lip as she felt the next wave of seizures coming on. Like always, she tried to fight it, but she really had no idea if that was helping or making things even worse.

Jacky frowned. She had told him about her seizures, but this was the first time he had witnessed them for himself. And it made his chest ache to see her like this. She almost looked afraid. And he had NEVER seen her wear such an expression before tonight. "Should I call a doctor or something?" He asked. He sounded about as helpless as he looked.

"What are you gonna say?" Spencer asked, arching a brow at him. "That your genetically engineered friend has a design flaw in her brain chemistry?" She asked, grinning in amusement.

Jacky didn't seem all that amused. "That stuff really helps?" He asked, referring to the pills he'd seen her practically inhale.

"Supplements the serotonin that my brain is supposed to make, but doesn't." Spencer explained. "And when levels are low, I have a seizure."

Jacky nodded in understanding, though, he still looked very concerned for the transgenic girl. She was flawed, like everyone else and that did make him smile a little. He knew how she wished she could have been a regular girl, but she was so much more than that. Even if she didn't appreciate that.

"I'm supposed to be a revved up girl..." Spencer whispered, smiling slightly in despite of her words and herself. "Truth is, I'm just a marshmellow."

Jacky's frown deepened once again as he watched her entire body begin to shudder a lot more violently. "Well, I don't know about THAT." He said, forcing a smile to lighten the mood. And his mood.

Spencer shot him a sheepish smile back before her body convulsed heavily. She let herself slide further down into her seat, until she was practically laying down. She groaned slightly, wincing in pain and grasping the back of her head with one hand.

Jacky quickly slipped off of the couch and knelt down beside her. He slowly reached out a hand and gently swiped the loose strands of dark brown curls out of her face. He noticed that she was beginning to sweat as well and frowned softly. "What can I do?" He whispered, staring down at her with care.

Spencer didn't care if she was being weak or whatever right now. She was just glad that for once, she wasn't all alone during these dark times in her life. And more than that, she was glad it was Jacky, rather than anyone else. "Just stay with me. Please." She mumbled, her body continuing to shudder.

"I'm right here." Jacky whispered back as he gently ghosted his knuckles along her flushed and burning cheek.

Spencer winced, curling it a tight ball and clutching her arms around her waist. "You won't leave?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper and sounding much like a child begging her parent not to leave them.

Jacky frowned at that and shook his head softly. "I'm not going anywhere."

Spencer leaned into his light touch, sighing deeply as she began to feel the shaking slowly wearing off.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer paused her paces for a moment and nodded. "Black and white. For the entire fricking world to see!" She groaned, hiding her face in her hands. "It's like opening the papers and seeing your dirty panties!" She exclaimed in utter dismay.

Spencer rarely ever slept much, but that was okay. For her, she felt like sleeping took up an awful lot of time. And she could always find something productive to do...

Almost a week ago now, Spencer was out one night, just riding aimlessly around the city on her motorcycle when she encountered a fellow motorist. And every night since then, they had been racing each other -- just for fun and obviously to show off. However, Spencer didn't know who her opponent -- or playmate rather -- was, due to his large black helmet.

And sometimes, Spencer thought 'What's wrong with all of you people!? Snoring your lives away!' For her, the night was the best part of the whole day.

Spencer smirked to herself as she took the lead in the race, as usual. Although, she was still impressed with his skills. He was almost as good as her. At the next set of traffic lights, she managed to skip the red light, chuckling to herself when the other motorist swerved, losing her completely. Spencer glanced behind her, smirking when she saw him do a U-turn and take one of the back roads instead. She knew exactly what he was up to and thankfully, she knew this city like the back of her hand. Spencer cursed under her breath when she glanced ahead and saw that she was coming towards a Sector checkpoint. She slowed down and pulled up in front of the barrier where two armed Sector Policemen were standing.

"Can I see some identification, please?" The bigger one asked, sounding a little too pleasant for her liking.

Spencer sighed and quickly reached into her jacket pocket.

The shorter one took the Sector Pass from her and glanced down at it briefly before staring back up at her. "Ma'am, I'm gonna need you to step off from your vehicle." He told her, shooting her a stern look.

Spencer arched a brow. She knew that some of the least likely people in the city where corrupt. "What's the problem, officer?" She asked, managing to sound polite.

"Did you know your tail light's out?" The bigger one asked her as the shorter one handed her back her Sector Pass.

Spencer frowned, sliding off of her motorcycle and glancing at her tail light. "It's working just fine." She chimed, managing a smile as well.

However, Spencer then somehow had to keep her anger at bay when the shorter one smashed the tail light out with the heavy metal butt of his gun.

"Guess I'm gonna have to get THAT looked at. Sorry." Spencer mumbled through gritted teeth. She knew that she could beat them both to a bloody pulp before they even had a chance to aim their weapons at her, but she also knew that she had to act like a normal girl. Unless she wanted to leave a violent trail for Hetfield to follow. Which she knew he would. The man had a nose like a fricking bear when it came to sniffing trouble and utter chaos out.

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to impound this vehicle." The bigger one said. He looked as if he was trying to hold back a smug smirk.

"What!? What for!?" Spencer snapped, now glaring at both of them. She knew they were just a couple of bored assholes and it made her want to snap their nicks just that little bit more.

"It's a hazard to public safety." The shorter one answered.

"No fucking way, dude!" Spencer snapped, completely outraged. 'They can't take my baby!'

The bigger one shot her a pointed glare, shoving her back slightly as she reached for the handles of the bike.

Spencer sighed loudly in defeat, knowing she couldn't really do anything about it. Right now, anyway. "Look, if this is about money --" She began, but the shorter one cut her off.

"The impound yard opens at seven A.M. tomorrow."

Spencer shot him a pleading look. "The buses have all stopped running." She said. "How's a girl supposed to get home this late at night?" She asked, hoping they might sympathise, though, seriously doubting it.

The shorter one shrugged as the bigger one wheeled the motorcycle slowly away from her. "Somehow." He grunted before turning away from her and dismissing her completely.

Spencer watched after them for a few moments, looking utterly displeased and astounded. She huffed loudly in frustration before turning around and beginning her walk clear across the city for home...

And then sometimes there were those nights that totally fucking sucked ass...

...Spencer hadn't slept a wink all night, nor had she bothered to change her clothes or go home at all. Instead, she walked all the way to the stupid impound yard and finally arrived just after lunchtime.

"It's NOT a Nomad, a Nemesis or a Nirvana!" Spencer snapped, becoming more and more annoyed with the totally unhelpful fat, bald, middle-aged owner of the impound. "It's a Ninja! A Ninja 650! Black! Like my mood. Thanks to YOU!" She quipped, shooting him a pointed glare.

The man didn't seem all that fazed by her attitude or her presence. He gazed lazily up at her and then down to the clipboard on the desk in front of his. "Alrighty..." He chirped, gazing over the list. "Ninja, Ninja, Ninja, Ninja, Ninja, Ninja, Ninja..." He mumbled.

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Ninja! Right there!" She snapped, pointing an angry finger down on the name.

"Oh! Ninja!" The man chimed, smirking in amusement. Clearly, he was taunting her. "Ninja 650... Black... Like your mood." He teased.

"Yeah. How much?" Spencer asked instantly. She needed her baby. More than anything! She'd had it since she was fifteen!

"3, 000 dollars." The man replied without missing a beat.

Spencer scoffed, clearly amused. "Right." She humoured. She either didn't believe him or she hadn't heard him correctly.

"Yup." The man chirped.

"You're not serious?" Spencer asked. She really didn't want to believe him by this point.

The man simply nodded, looking as though he was trying to bite back a smug smirk.

Spencer's smile dropped instantly. "That's fucking ridiculous." She muttered through gritted teeth. 'I can't believe I'm getting fucked! AGAIN! UGH!' Her mind screamed in outrage.

The man simply shrugged this time.

Spencer glared at him again. "This is robbery! It's robbery!" She yelled, unable to keep a lid on her anger now.

The man smirked. "It's what you OWE, if you want your bike back... In twenties, preferably..." He added smugly.

Spencer gritted her teeth. "This ISN'T over." She mumbled in a low and threatening tone before storming off in a huff...

"...It's just what the fuzz do to pass the time when they're not beatin' on other people." Gabby insisted. Though her words were true, she was trying to cheer up her best friend.

"It's extortion, is what it is." Spencer grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest in a huff and leaning back against her locker.

"That is pure wickedness, but it's also an opportunity to rise above the wheels of Babylon." Ronnie said, smiling reassuring down at her.

Spencer glared at him. "Ronnie, I am NOT in the mood."

"And stop talkin' like that, fool!" Gabby added, shooting him a pointed glare also.

Ronnie simply rolled his eyes.

"Hot run!" Derek yelled, walking over to the trio and tossing a small package at them.

Ronnie quickly caught it before it smacked him in the face and shot his boss a glare.

"22, Kensington." Derek said before walking off without a care in the world.

Ronnie took a deep breath, allowing himself to calm down before turning back to the girls. "Let the injustice just roll off you like water." He continued as if he hadn't been interrupted a hundred times.

Spencer rolled her eyes at that. "Ronald, I let Derek screaming at me on a daily basis roll off me like water, I let all my cheating boyfriends roll off my like water, I let everything that is lousy and wrong in this stupid world roll off me like water. But THIS is my motorcycle."

Ronnie sighed, clearly becoming annoyed with her beaten attitude. "I hear ya, sister, but ya don't hear me. Now ya have a lesson for I and I, YOU know. Look upon I."

Spencer and Gabby shared a look on confusion on that note.

"Last night," Ronnie began, speaking in a low tone so that only the three of them could hear. "My woman's friend's comes to stay with us... Brian..." He said the name through gritted teeth and paused quickly to calm himself down again. "Now, I know that they were childhood sweethearts or whatever... But you see how easy I take it?"

Spencer arched a brow, trying not to look so amused.

Gabby smirked, clearly not caring if he saw. "Yeah, I see." She mumbled, obviously teasing him.

Ronnie glared at her and then rolled his eyes before continuing again. "Even though she cooked Ital soup for him, but not for I..." He mumbled to himself, frowning slightly.

Gabby sighed at that. She knew that Ronnie was crazy about this new girl of his -- who she had yet to meet. "Your shorty is just being a good hostess, bub." She chirped. She was mostly trying to cheer him up, so she shot him a reassuring smile as well.

Ronnie smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes this time.

Gabby glanced at Spencer. "Check the classifieds out, bub." She told her, reaching into her messenger's bag and pulling out the local newspaper. "You could probably find a used ride for less cream than the fuzz are squeezin' ya for." She stated with a shrug as she held the paper out.

Spencer huffed, but took the paper from her friend anyway. "I don't want a used right. I want MY ride." She whined.

"It's just machine, bub." Gabby said, chuckling in amusement.

Spencer glared at her. "It's an extension of my soul, if there is such a thing." She retorted before opening the paper and flicking through quickly. When her eyes finally scanned the classifieds pages, her pulse instantly began to race when they landed on one of the adds that had caught her attention --

'[b]332960078457. Yesler and Viaduct. 9:00:P.M.[/b]'

"See, Spencer," Ronnie said. "THAT'S exactly what I'm talking about. I'm trying to get into the key of that."

Spencer wasn't paying any attention at all by this point. She quickly grabbed her bag and rushed off, taking the paper with her.

Gabby and Ronnie glanced at one another in confusion just as their boss walked over to them again.

"What?" Gabby asked rudely, arching an expectant brow at him.

Derek glared at both of his useless employees. "Y'know, I don't want to interrupt your social life --"

"So don't." Gabby replied, arching both her brows now.

"-- With my petty concerns," Derek continued, ignoring her smartass comment completely. "So, why don't we just close down the business for good and live off of the charity of strangers, huh?" He asked, clearly being sarcastic.

Ronnie and Gabby glanced at one another again.

"So, you really think my woman's just being a good host to this punkass?" Ronnie asked, as if they hadn't been interrupted.

Derek stared at them both in disbelief for a few moments. "Why do I even bother?" He muttered to himself as he stalked off in anger.

Gabby smirked after her boss before turning to Ronnie and chuckling. "I'm just glad you're letting it roll off you like water, bub."

Ronnie frowned after her when she walked off and thought to himself for a few moments before heading off with the package that was still in his hands. As he neared the entrance, he gently bumped into someone and when he glanced up, the first thing he noticed was how heavily tattooed the guy was.

The guy had a short jet black tufts of hair and the brightest ocean green eyes. Instantly, he reminded Ronnie of Max. Although, this guy was a little taller and a hell of a lot more built with muscle. He was also wearing a snake-bite, his septum pierced, too, as well as the large gauge in both his earlobes. And then he was also wearing an Iron Maiden t-shirt under his waist-length black leather jacket, which caused Ronnie to grin.

"Sorry, dude." The guy said, shooting Ronnie a small smile. "Hey, uh, who would I talk to about working here?" He asked.

Ronnie arched a brow, looking a little surprised. "Well, if you're smart; no one." He said, smirking slightly.

The guy shot him a small grin in return.

"BUT if you're desperate... And male prostitution is out of the question..." Ronnie trailed off with a grin. "Then, THAT douchebag, over there." He said, pointing a lazy thumb over his shoulder.

The guy nodded. "Thank you." He said before walking towards the front desk. "Excuse me." He said, trying to get the man's attention.

Derek glanced up from the papers on the front desk and arched a brow, urging the younger man to go on.

"Uh, I was wondering if there are any jobs available?" The guy asked politely.

Derek sighed tiredly. "Yeah, 'cause I'm not warehousing enough of you deadbeat morons." He muttered under his breath.

The guy frowned slightly, clearly having heard. He sighed and nodded before speaking up again. "Okay, uh, well... Would it be an imposition of I check back with you, sir?" He asked. "I'm not afraid of hard work and I'd be really grateful for an opportunity to prove myself to you." He added with an enthusiastic smile.

Derek stared back up at him for a few moments, looking a little surprised now. "Sorry -- did you just call me 'sir'?" He asked, clearly astonished.

The guy frowned, looking a little confused, but then nodded. "Yes, sir." He said, smiling hopefully.

Derek stared at him for a few more moments before responding. "I like that." He noted, smiling slightly.

The guy simply smiled in return.

"Here," Derek said, quickly reaching underneath the desk and pulling out a rather crumpled piece of paper. "Fill this out and get back to me, sunshine." He said, placing the application down on the desk and smoothing it out.

The guy nodded eagerly and shot the older man a wide and grateful grin. "Thank you, sir." He chirped before taking the paper and turning towards the entrance.

"You're very welcome!" Derek called after the young man. And what a nice and polite young man he was...

...After the newspaper incident, Spencer hopped on her bicycle and rode over to Ryan and Jacky's apartment.

"And a random series of numbers is significant, how?" Jacky asked, glancing up from the paper.

"Those numbers are ME!" Spencer squealed, looking completely horrified. She had been pacing up and down in front of Jacky's bed for almost an half an hour now.

Jacky's eyes widened slightly before snapping back down to the paper in his hands. "This is your barcode?" He asked. Though, it didn't really sound like a question at all.

Spencer paused her paces for a moment and nodded. "Black and white. For the entire fricking world to see!" She groaned, hiding her face in her hands. "It's like opening the papers and seeing your dirty panties!" She exclaimed in utter dismay.

Jacky nodded and frowned as his eyes grazed of the numbers. He'd never seen the numbers of her barcode before now and unlike her, he couldn't just look at a barcode and effortlessly read the numbers. "Well, who else knows your barcode?" He asked, trying to help her. Although, he was always trying to help her. She had already done so much for him and he owed her. Besides, he liked spending time with her and the had a theory that she enjoyed his company, too.

Spencer dropped her hands back to her sides and sighed loudly. "Only someone from Monticora." She said, now wearing a frown.

"Hetfield..." Jacky uttered, all but spitting the name in disgust.

Spencer shrugged lazily. "Or Valary... Or Brian... Or even Zack..." She whispered, her mind drifting slightly. "Thirteen of us got away that night." She reminded, glancing back over at him. Oh, how she loved his pretty blue eyes.

"You could be walking right into a trap, Spencer." Jacky told her, shooting her a pointed look. Somehow, he already knew where this was going, what she was thinking.

Spencer smiled slightly. She absolutely adored the way he said he name; "Spenca" instead, because of his sexy ass accent. She rolled her eyes playfully at him before replying to that. "I'll be careful. I promise." She insisted, shooting him a mischievous little grin.

"Spencer," Jacky sighed tiredly.

"You can't expect me to just turn a blind eye on this." She said, frowning slightly. "They were brothers and sisters to me." She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Jacky knew that she could take care of herself, but he also knew that she couldn't take care of herself as well when it came to her family. And that's what scared the hell out of him.

Spencer sighed. She could sense his concern and while she appreciated it -- A LOT -- she knew that this was one of those things that she had to do. Like with the whole Joy situation. "When we escaped that night, Zack made us all split up in pairs and Max and I have been looking for them ever since."


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It says right there in Genesis: 'Thou shalt eat the herb of the fields'." Gabby stated, arching a brow at her boss.
> 
> Derek glared over at her, clearly letting her know that she wasn't helping the situation. "And if Ronnie was nibbling on leafy vegetables in the men's bathroom, then I would gladly give up my life defending his right to do so."

Usually, Spencer was incredibly punctual -- well, except for when it came to her job -- however, tonight, she had left it at least half an hour. She arrived on her motorcycle at the address given in the paper next to her barcode number. Finally, when she was sure that she hadn't been followed and that she wasn't being watched, she killed the engine and walked over to the old abandoned building at the other end of the alleyway.

After a few minutes of just waiting around, she delved into her jacket pocket and pulled out her cell phone to check the time. It was already quarter to ten. As she shoved her phone back into her pocket, the phone in the phonebox beside her began to let out a series of loud, shrill rings.

Spencer glanced around briefly before walking over to the phonebox and picking the phone up.

"Well, it's about fricking time you showed up, punkass."

Spencer instantly recognised the voice and rolled her eyes. 'I should have known that it was to good to be true.' She thought, feeling completely disappointed. She was hoping that it might have been one of her siblings trying to get in contact with her, but no such luck. "Where are you?" She asked, not bothering to cover up her agitation.

"Turn around."

Spencer swirled around to see Johnny standing at the other end of the alleyway, next to her motorcycle. She quickly slammed the phone back down and walked over to him. "What'd you want?" She asked -- always one to get to the point.

Johnny arched a brow at her. He always tried to tell her off about her attitude, although, he didn't know why he bothered at all. "Well, it WOULD be nice if you would answer you cell every once in a while." He said, shoving his own phone into his hoodie pocket.

"I changed my number." Spencer retorted, shooting him a pointed look. "I figured that you would just hand it straight over to Hetfield. Like you did with Joy's location." She added with a glare. She should have kicked his ass for that.

Johnny nodded, clearly understanding. "Hey, look, no worries, okay?" He smiled sheepishly. "I took precautions here. We weren't followed. I've got new clothes, in case the others are bugged." He told her. "It's just us here. And besides, it's a shithole here, no one ever comes out this far."

Spencer sighed and glanced around again before turning back to him. "So, what'd you want, Christ?" She repeated.

"Uh, about, 10, 000 dollars..." Johnny muttered, shooting her another sheepish smile.

Spencer immediately glared at him. "Oh, damn!" She chirped, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Y'know, I left my wallet in my other jacket!" She snapped, shooting him a pointed glare.

Johnny scoffed. "In exchange for some information about a few fugitives from a place called; Project Monticora." He added with a smug grin. He knew that would get her attention.

And it did -- Spencer eyed him curiously for a second. "And what's to stop you from taking my money and then just blowing me out to Hetfield?" She asked, arching an expectant brow up at him.

Johnny's eyes widened at that. "Yeah, right!" He chimed in bitter sarcasm. "The guy who kept me in a tiny cage for two weeks and did, painful, awful things to me..." He shivered at the memory, then quickly shaking it off. "I kinda wanna stay as far away as possible from that asshole from now on." He insisted.

Spencer eyed him suspiciously a little more. She didn't quite know whether to believe him or not. But she was getting desperate to find Zack and the others. "How do I know whatever you have is the real deal?" She asked, arching her brow expectantly once again.

Johnny huffed, clearly becoming frustrated. He was on a time limit. He needed to get the hell out of town while he still could and never look back. "I got your barcode number, did I!?" He snapped. "And there's PLENTY more where that came from." He added with a smug grin. He already knew she was going to take him up on his offer. She was just playing hardball.

"Oh, yeah? Like what?" Spencer asked casually, hoping to catch him out.

Sadly, he seemed too money hungry for such trickery. However, he did give her something. "What if I told you that one of your little Monticora playmates were in town right now?" Johnny asked with a small grin and a glint in both his eyes.

Spencer's pulse instantly began to race. "Who?" She asked breathed, wearing a soft frown.

"10 grand." Johnny pointed out, shooting her a pointed look.

Spencer sighed and rolled her eyes. She already knew what she was going to have to do. 'I have to kill him... Ugh... No. Just pay the man. Be a good girl... Even if you're sick of being a good girl...'

"Here," Johnny began, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a small piece of paper. "Be at this address, tomorrow afternoon; 3:15." He told her, holding the paper out to her.

Spencer stared up at him incredulously. "You're giving me less than 48 hours to come up with 10 grand!?" She snapped, glaring at him again.

"Yes!" Johnny retorted, glaring back at her. "I mean, if you want the information, that is." He added with another smug smirk.

Spencer huffed loudly, clearly pissed off and quickly snatched the piece of paper out of his hands before shoving it into her jacket pocket.

Johnny smiled to himself in triumph. "As for me," He continued. "I'M getting out of Dodge, one way or another. This shit is whack. Seriously." He said, zipping it hoodie up and pulling his hood over his head. "Good luck to you, kid. Good luck to the BOTH of us." He stated before walking off...

"...Shoulda been at the club last night, bub." Gabby said, grinning to herself. "Craig threw up on Max. I was laughin' so much, I ended up shooting whiskey through my nose. Burned like a motherfucker."

Once again, Spencer's mind had began to wander. "Where would I go to score some heavy cash in flash?" She asked, glancing up at her best friend with hopeful eyes.

Gabby grinned, clearly amused and shook her head. "Still jonesin' after that motorcycle, huh, bub?" She asked.

Spencer nodded, obviously still beat about her missing baby, on top of her OTHER money problem, now. Ugh.

Gabby sighed. "Well, you COULD always rob a bank or something." She stated casually. Although, it was clear that she was only half joking.

"Y'know, I was thinking about that last night." Spencer said, frowning slightly as she thought over that option again...

...Meanwhile, over by the front desk of D-Jones messenger's service, Derek was arguing with one of his employees. As usual.

"Even in these dark times, you WOULD like to think that the U.S. Constitution still fucking means something, but apparently not." Max stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

Derek rolled his eyes. "The idiot was taking drugs." He pointed out.

Max rolled his green eyes right back at his boss. "Whatever, dude. He was just practising his religion." He corrected in a snooty tone.

"He was smoking a marijuana cigarette in the men's bathroom!" Derek snapped. He had been over this probably a hundred times already and he wasn't going to change his mind. These kids already treated him like a fricking doormat as it was. If he was to go back on his word, he'd surely never live it down.

"Ronnie Radke happens to be a Rastafarian!" Max snapped back, clearly not having any of it.

Craig, who was stood beside his friend and work colleague nodded in agreement. "And Ganja happens to be the sacrament to his religion." He added.

Upon hearing the commotion, Spencer and Gabby made their way over to the front desk to check it out.

"It says right there in Genesis: 'Thou shalt eat the herb of the fields'." Gabby stated, arching a brow at her boss.

Derek glared over at her, clearly letting her know that she wasn't helping the situation. "And if Ronnie was nibbling on leafy vegetables in the men's bathroom, then I would gladly give up my life defending his right to do so."

"Sure." Max chirped in bitter sarcasm, obviously not believing that one single bit.

Derek ignored him completely this time. "But no, that ISN'T the case. He was breaking the law of the land. It's as simple as that."

Spencer scoffed at that, finally piping up. "You're not SERIOUSLY depriving the man of his livelihood?"

"He's lucky that's ALL I'm doing." Derek retorted. "I should be reporting his ass straight to the authorities." He added with a pointed glance.

The four of them rolled their eyes in unison as Ronnie himself suddenly appeared. "Brothers," He began, glancing to Max and Craig. "And sisters," He added, smiling over at Spencer and Gabby. "Please. Judge not this man. He is only an instrument of the Most High, fulfilling the book." He said before shooting them all one last smile and walking out of the building, for what was probably the last time.

As the others watched after their friend sadly, Derek watched after him with a rather proud smile. "See? He's taking it like a man." He stated, turning back to his employees and grinning. "I'm inspired by divine providence."

"Enjoy your little victory while you can, Jones." Max snapped, glaring at his boss again.

"Yeah, you canned our best rider." Craig pointed out, wearing a look of dismay.

Derek's smile simply widened as he spotted just the man he was waiting for entering the building. "And HERE'S the man of the hour!" He cheered.

"Uh, hey..." The black-haired, green-eyed man greeted. He looked slightly nervous as he made his way over to the group and stood beside his new boss.

"May I present your new colleague; Zacky." Derek announced proudly. "He's a fine young man. He's got a good attitude and a bright future." He said, grinning widely up at his new employee. "I commend all of you to his example, got it?" He asked, glaring briefly back at the other four before walking off.

Zacky slowly turned towards his new work colleagues. He shifted on his spot nervously for a moment before smiling sheepishly up at the four of them.

Spencer, Max, Gabby and Craig all stared at their new work colleague, all looking less than impressed before parting ways and leaving him to fend for himself.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Alright, let's get one thing straight, little puppy; I'M the leader of this pack. Back off!"

"Hey." Jacky greeted her with his usual bright smile whenever his eyes set upon her.

"Hey." Spencer greeted back. Though, she held no smile. In fact, she looked rather annoyed.

"Are you okay?" Jacky asked, frowning slightly.

Spencer frowned back, looking a little confused. "Yeah." She said with a small nod. "Why?" She asked as she followed him down the hallway and into the living room.

"Well, you knocked." Jacky said. "And you NEVER knock." He added with a small grin.

Spencer rolled her eyes playfully and this time managed a small smile, too.

"So," Jacky began. He walked over the couch and sat down before reaching for the controller and muting the TV volume. "What happened?" He asked. He knew she would know what he was referring to.

And she did -- Spencer sighed loudly, looking annoyed again as she walked over and sat beside him. "Turns out Christ ran that stupid advertisement." She told him with a roll of her eyes.

Jacky could see the disappointment in her pretty brown eyes, causing him to frown again. He stayed silent for the moment, allowing her to continue.

"He said he's got some information about Zack and the others..." Spencer said. "But he wants 10 grand in exchange for that information first. Today, in fact. The dick gave me until this afternoon." She added, looking even more frustrated and irritated.

Jacky could practically hear the hinting in her voice and could see the hope on her expression. He sighed loudly, shaking his head to himself. "Spencer --" He began.

Spencer frowned, hearing the disagreement in his voice and cut him off quickly. "Oh, come on, Jacky. You know that I'm good for it." She told him. "And I'll pay you back every cent." She added with a rather pleading look. There was no way she could find the money to foot Johnny's bill as well as the cash to get her motorcycle back. Even if she was the best cat burglar in town -- 'I'm not fucking Superwoman!'

"Spencer, I trust you -- it's NOT about the money." Jacky told her, clearly trying to reason with her. He really didn't know why he bothered, still.

"We had a deal, remember!?" Spencer snapped, unable to control her bubbling anger. If there was one thing that could make her see red in an instant, it was her family -- or not being able to find them, anyway.

Jacky frowned again at her harsh tone. However, he did understand her desperation and her pain.

"I help you and Ryan save civilisation as we know it and YOU help me find Zack and the others." Spencer repeated, shooting him a pointed look.

Jacky sighed tiredly. "Yeah, well, I don't recall that agreement involving me flipping the bill for you to get yourself killed." He retorted, shooting her a similar pointed look.

Spencer stared at him blankly for a few moments before sighing loudly in both frustration and defeat. "Fine!" She snapped, rising from the couch and glaring down at him. "I'll just explore other options." She scoffed rather snootily before stalking off.

Jacky jumped in surprise when he heard her slam the front door behind her and then sighed loudly and mumbling to himself. "This girl's gonna be the bloody death of me, I swear..."

...That evening after she had clocked off from work, Spencer met up with Johnny and told -- rather thank asked -- him that she would get that ten-grand to him, but he would have to wait until tomorrow afternoon instead. Thankfully, Christ didn't put too much of a fight up and finally agreed before the two went their separate ways until they would meet again.

And then, that night, Spencer went off to tackle her other problem; getting her motorcycle back. And this time, she wasn't going to follow the stupid rules.

Spencer arrived at the closed down impound by foot and before she went ahead with her plan, she made sure that there was no guards or no one else around. Once she was satisfied that she was alone for the time being, she marched up to the front entrance to check out the height of the wired gates.

Spencer smiled to herself and took a few steps back from the gate before taking a run-up towards it. Like the human-cat she practically was, Spencer sprung herself into the air and jumped cleanly over the twenty-foot fencing. However, when the transgenic landed gracefully on her feet on the other side, she was faced with her next challenge; the large Doberman guard dog.

The dog trotted straight for her and stood in front of her. His hackles were raised and his ears flattened back against his head as he bared his large and very sharp-looking canines up at her.

Spencer remained calm -- thankfully, she had come prepared. Slowly, she crouched down, her eyes never leaving the dog's as she narrowed them into slits whilst staring back at him. "Alright, let's get one thing straight, little puppy; I'M the leader of this pack. Back off!" She told him, her voice incredibly low and firm as she continued to participate in the staring competition.

The dog instantly tore his gaze from hers, bowing his head and then slowly laid down in submission.

Spencer smiled to herself. "There's a good boy!" She cooed playfully. In reward for his behaviour, she reached out and scratched the top of his head gently and with her free hand, she reached into the small plastic shopping bag and pulled out a large and raw piece of cow's meat.

The dog whined at the contact of affection and quickly stood up for the piece of meat...

...After leaving the silly puppy to chew on his little present, Spencer made her way over to the small building and easily broke her way into the office.

"Bingo." Spencer whispered, grinning triumphantly when she spotted the rack full of keys.

After taking her motorcycle keys from the rack, Spencer decided to snoop around a little bit before leaving. And she was thankful for that when she found a small strongbox full of cash -- that could go towards the money for Christ, at least. Quickly taking the money, she made her way back outside to find her motorcycle. The search took all of five minutes and Spencer grin widened at the sight of her baby parked up beside another four motorcycles -- all cruddy compared to her own, else she might have reconsidered her options.

"Sweetheart!" Spencer chimed, rushing over to her most prized possession. "Are you okay?" She cooed, sliding carefully onto the saddle and then leaning down to literally hug the vehicle...

...Meanwhile, back at the entrance, the guards had just shifted shifts.

"Hey, boy." The middle-aged man chirped, shining the torch as he slowly approached the guard dog. He frowned slightly upon seeing the dog chewing on something and leaned down for further inspection. "Now, where did you get that, huh?" He asked, petting the dog lightly on the head and smiling to himself.

As the dog continued to completely ignore the man and his surroundings, the guard jumped back to his feet upon hearing the loud roar of an engine. The guard swirled around, his eyes widening at the sight of what looked like a girl on a motorcycle racing towards him. He simply watched with a dumbfounded look on his face as the girl rode up one of the scrap metal piles and soared into the air, back over the fence...

...Hetfield was close to losing his temper, but that was nothing new or difficult to achieve, in fact. However, as always, he managed to control his emotions. Ever the professional, of course.

"Sir, we've been keeping Christ under routine maintenance surveillance." Lars stated, not even bothering to look away from the wall full of many computer screens. "This is the first evidence of subsequent contact with the subject." He added after quickly typing away at one of the many keyboards.

Hetfield's attention perked up considerably upon hearing that. He moved closer to the screens, standing just behind Lars. He glanced over at Andy, who was already looking at him for further instructions and nodded at the young man. "Play the tape." He confirmed.

Andy nodded before turning around and pressing the 'Play' button on the small tape-recorder.

Hetfield listened closely to every single word.

\-- "And what's to stop you from taking my money and then just blowing me out to Hetfield?" --

Hetfield frowned curiously at the sound of the young woman's voice -- it had to be her; one of his kids. The one that had been right under his nose all this time. The one that had rescued the Haze kid and then rescued Joy. The one who seemed to be able to dupe him, more than just the one time, in fact. He still didn't know how to feel about that.

\-- "Yeah, right! The guy who kept me in a tiny cage for two weeks and did, painful, awful things to me... I kind was stay as far away as possible from that asshole from now on." --

Hetfield smirked to himself as he listened to Johnny's reply...

\-- "How do I know what you have for me is the real deal?" --

\-- "I got your barcode number, didn't I!? And there's PLENTY more where that came from, let me tell you." --

\-- "Oh, y-yeah -- L-l-like..." --

Hetfield frowned, looking more annoyed this time as the recording became too hard to understand over even hear. He quickly reached forward, pressing the 'Stop' button. "Why all the noise?" He asked, glancing over at Andy.

"That's one of the problems with micro-implants, sir." Andy said. "You put the equipment in the subject's ear, but it tends to migrate." He explained. "We put the implant in Christ's cochlear and it's ended up in his auditory canal."

Hetfield let out a heavy sigh, clearly not impressed by this new information.

Andy quickly noticed and just as quickly spoke up again. "I've been filtering out the sound of ear fluid for a couple of hours now, so we're close, sir." He told his Commander; his "father".

Hetfield barely managed a nod in response to that. "I don't care how you do it -- clean up that tape." He ordered in a low, firm voice, his eyes darkening slightly.

Andy nodded. "Yes, sir!"

"I want to hear every single word, every single breath." Hetfield said.

"The girl -- are you sure it's the one we're looking for?" Lars asked, finally pulling his eyes from the computer screens and glancing over his shoulder and up at his boss.

"Matches the voice signature from the phone tap that led us to the Haze kidnap." Andy informed the older men.

Lars nodded at the transgenic and then glanced back at his best friend. "Do you want us to pick up Christ?" He asked, arching a brow.

"No. Not yet, anyway." Hetfield replied instantly, his voice firm again. "I want you to keep visual surveillance. In rotating teams. I want him watched around the clock." He ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Lars replied with a firm nod.

Hetfield managed a small smile. "He's going to want to see her again. And when he does... We ARE going to be there..."


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zacky stopped beside her and did the same. "What -- is this part of the slowdown?" He asked with a rather amused smile.
> 
> "Nope." Spencer chirped, forcing a pleasant smile. "A girl's gotta pee..."

"I got twelve packages going to Sector 2 and seven hot runs to Sector 4! Bip, fucking bip, people!" Derek called out from the front desk. He quickly spotted Craig cycling through the entrance and stopped in front of his employee. "You've been gone for almost two hours, my friend." He tutted. Although, ever since he had replaced that deadbeat Radke, he was in a better mood. Even if the other employees weren't happy about the whole situation. Like he cared.

Craig skidded to a halt in front of his boss -- as much as he would like to have just run the idiot over -- and rolled his eyes. "I got held up at one of the checkpoints on the way back." He explained simply. "And I'm NOT your friend." He added with a small huff before riding off towards the lockers.

Derek simply rolled his eyes to himself before walking back over to the front desk.

"It's kinda funny -- how everything started fallin' apart after you canned Ronnie." Gabby stated with a small smug smirk as she slowly sauntered towards her boss.

Derek slowly turned to face her and smirked as well. "Oh, I get it." He said with a nod. "This is like, some sort of idiotic job slowdown. Well done." He chided in obvious sarcasm. "Oooh! Payback! Scary!" He taunted, waving his arms around. "Pff!" He scoffed. "Well, sorry for trying to operate a drug-free work environment." He said, glaring over at her.

Gabby simply glared back at him.

"'Sacrament-free environment', more like." Max scoffed as he walked passed.

Derek glared after him. "And what about all of those customers out there that are waiting for these packages?" He asked, turning back to Gabby. "Or is this stupid little philosophy that you all seem to share more important? Huh?" He asked, arching an expectant brow.

"Well, what about your new Golden Boy; Zacky?" Craig asked, walking up to them and standing beside Gabby. "I thought he was the future of this place?" He added with a roll of his eyes.

Derek glared at him. "Hey, that young man is worth the rest of you bums put together." He replied before spotting the "man of the hour" himself walking back into the building. He turned to face him as he approached, completely ignoring the rest of his employees. "Hey, 1532 Eagle Street." He chirped, throwing the small package under his arm into the boy's hands before walking off into his office.

Zacky quickly caught the package and glanced down at it rather nervously. "Erm, Eagle Street is where, exactly?" He asked sheepishly, turning to the nearest person for help.

"I'd show you the way, myself, but I don't wanna... Besides, I'm on break right now." Gabby stated rather bluntly before walking off towards the lunch area.

"Eagle Street? Hmm, let's see... I think it's just passed Wurlitzer, south of North Jesus Avenue." Craig piped up, wearing a little smug smirk to himself as he walked away from the "newbie".

Max shared an amused grin with Craig as they passed each other. "Yeah. Between Proctor and Gamble." He added. "Right, Omar?" He asked, glancing behind him.

Omar nodded eagerly. "Oh, yeah, totally." He agreed. "Right across the street from," He paused when he reached the new guy and quickly reached out to pinch his nipple. "Power Nipple." He chirped before bounding off.

Zacky jumped, clearly caught by surprise. He sighed in defeat to himself. He knew that the others didn't except him after their boss had fired their friend. But that wasn't his fault. "Excuse me, sir," He said, walking over to his new boss just as he was walking back out of his office. "Do you know where --"

"Yo, Derek! I gotta be in Sector 3 at three-thirty." Spencer said upon entering the building. "Got anything for me?" She asked, glancing over at him and completely ignoring the new guy.

Derek briefly glanced between both of his employees. "Yeah, here." He said, quickly turning around and grabbing a package from the front desk.

Spencer nodded, grabbing the package from him and shoving it into her rucksack.

"Take Zacky with you." Derek told her. "She's heading towards Eagle Street." He told the new guy.

Zacky nodded at him before turning to face the girl beside him and smiling sheepishly at her.

Spencer stared briefly at him, looking somewhat annoyed before sighing in defeat and walking off...

...As Spencer and Zacky rode their bicycles through the busy streets of downtown Seattle, Spencer was growing more anxious by the minute. And to top it off, she now had to babysit this douche.

"Hey, uh, I appreciate you helping me out." Zacky piped up, shooting her a small grateful smile.

Spencer nodded. "Yeah, well, don't get used to it." She told him without even looking away from the roads in front. "Derek's your mentor, NOT me."

Zacky sighed. "Look, I didn't get your friend fired, okay?"

Spencer nodded again. "That's true." She replied. "But don't expect an outpouring of love from D-Jones anytime soon." She told him, finally glancing over at him with a rather smug little grin.

Zacky couldn't help smiling back, despite the words that came out of her mouth and the bad little attitude this girl had going on. Something about her seemed familiar to him, though and he didn't know what and that in itself unnerved him. He didn't like not knowing things. Probably because he couldn't afford to not know things. 'She's kinda cute, too. REALLY cute.' He thought, smiling to himself as they continued to ride slowly along side by side.

Spencer slowly pulled up outside of a small cafe. "I'm taking a personal break." She noted as she slid off her bike and proceeded to lock the chain around the back wheel.

Zacky stopped beside her and did the same. "What -- is this part of the slowdown?" He asked with a rather amused smile.

"Nope." Spencer chirped, forcing a pleasant smile. "A girl's gotta pee..."

...Inside the cafe, Spencer quickly found a table nearest to the customers' phone hanging on the back wall. As she and the new guy sat opposite each other silently sipping away at their beverages, Spencer began to glance impatiently over at the phone. The fact that their was a young blonde bimbo giggling away down the phone only made Spencer more irritated and frustrated.

Zacky instantly noticed her shifting mood and the odd glances over his shoulder -- as if he weren't even their, as if she couldn't even see him. He glanced behind him and frowned curiously when he noticed that she had been looking at the woman on the phone, but more specifically, the phone itself. "Expecting a call?" He asked, glancing back at her curiously.

Spencer's orbs snapped back to his. "Ya never know." She chimed, shooting him a fake smile.

Zacky simply shook his head, smirking to himself. He kind of liked her bad attitude.

After a few more moments of silence, Spencer huffed loudly in irritation and stood up. She marched over to the woman giggling away to herself and whoever the hell she was talking. "Okay, time's up, honey." She chirped, grabbing the phone out of the woman's hands and hanging up. "There's another phone down the block." She said as she dug into her jacket pocket. "Here, it's on me." She added, forcing a smile as she handed the woman a five dollar bill.

The woman looked a little stunned, but nodded nonetheless and took the money before walking off.

Spencer quickly swiped the gum she had been chewing and shoved it into the coin slow of the phone so that no one else could use it for the time being. She sighed calmly to herself before returning to her seat.

Zacky watched her for a few more moments, looking very intrigued by her behaviour now. "You seem nervous." He told her, frowning and looking slightly concerned.

Spencer glanced up from her coffee. "Compared to what?" She asked, arching a brow. "You don't even know me."

"Maybe we knew each other in a past life." Zacky aired, smirking widely at her as he leaned back in his seat.

Spencer shot him a look of discontent. "I don't believe in that kinda stuff." She cracked, turning her nose up at the mere thought.

Zacky's smirk simply widened at her response. "Doesn't mean it's not true." He noted.

Spencer arched her brows, simply staring at him for a moment. "Please tell me that you're NOT one of THOSE weird spiritual people --" She groaned. "Because a rain drop fell into the ocean ten thousands years ago and a butterfly farted in India," She taunted, smirking slightly in amusement. "You and I are sitting right here, right now, enjoying a cup of coffee that tastes like hobo piss." She summed up, shooting him a pointed triumphant look.

Zacky smirked at her response. "ANYTHING is possible." He told her, smirking smugly in return.

"Dick." Spencer muttered, rolling her eyes, but unable to keep from smirking back. Even if he was flirting with her a little -- and pathetically so.

Zacky chuckled, obviously hearing her.

"Unravel THIS mystery, grasshopper:" Spencer began, shooting him a rather challenging look. "What is the sound of one hand slapping you upside the head?" She chimed, grinning when the phone on the wall behind finally rang, as if on cue. "Hmm?" She hummed, smirking widely as rose from her seat.

Zacky simply smirked to himself when she slapped him lightly upside the head as she passed him.

Spencer practically darted over to the phone and ripped it off the wall. "Your punkass client here." She said, pressing the phone to her ear and keeping her voice as low as possible.

"Do you have the money?" Johnny asked. Obviously, he knew she wanted to get straight down to business. And after his encounters with Hetfield, he wasn't complaining.

"I have it." Spencer confirmed, rolling her eyes to herself.

Johnny let out a sigh of relief. "Okay, good... 6:00:P.M. Rooming house on Jackson and Third. Room 19."

"How do I know you're not just setting me up, again?" Spencer asked, her grip tightening slightly around the phone in anger.

Johnny huffed, clearly sounding frustrated. "You don't!" He snapped.

"Then give me something else." Spencer told him, as if it were the simplest thing. "Y'know, to help your credibility a little, at least." She added, clearly taunting him.

"For fuck -- okay, okay, God!" Johnny snapped, huffing and puffing down the phone.

Spencer waited patiently as she heard him shuffle around a little bit.

"Okay -- male adult had a barcode tattoo removed from his neck at a parlour in China Town, about two weeks ago now..." Johnny said, shuffling around some more before speaking again. "Barcode number was, uh... 3-3-0-4-1-7-2-9-1-5-9-9."

Spencer pulse raced a little at that. "Zack..." She whispered to herself. "What tattoo parlour?" She demanded, gripping the phone tightly again.

"6:00:P.M!" Johnny snapped back before hanging up on her.

Spencer growled in anger before slamming the phone back onto it's hook and returning to her table.

"Good news?" Zacky asked with a bright smile. A little too bright.

Spencer sighed heavily. She was in no mood right now. "Yep." She chirped back, forcing on another smile that was clearly fake. "And it's NONE of YOUR business." She said, grabbing her rucksack from the floor and swinging it over her shoulder.

Zacky quickly piped up again once he saw her placing down a few dollar bills into the small bill tray. "Uh, let ME get this." He told her, smiling nervously.

Spencer arched a brow at him, clearly questioning him. Even if she already knew where this was going. Somehow, she found that she only had eyes for a certain blue-eyed man; the same man she had stolen from and ended up being good friends with. She frowned slightly at the thought or more realisation. 'Oh my God; I have a damn crush on Jacky...' And then it was her thoughts that confirmed her sudden realisation.

"Y'know, I was thinking..." Zacky continued, stammering slightly. She was certainly one of the most beautiful faces he had ever seen, if not the most beautiful of all. And her eyes were what drew him in the most. It was almost as if he had seen those eyes before somewhere. "Maybe sometime... You and I could --"

Spencer snapped out of her own thoughts upon hearing the green-eyed man's words. "Don't even TRY to hit on me. Please." She told him bluntly, shooting him a look of dismay.

Zacky's cheeks reddened slightly. "What!?" He exclaimed, chuckling somewhat nervously. "Nah, I was just --"

"Just don't." Spencer interrupted before walking off.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacky cleared his throat loudly and quickly moved the conversation forward. "Uh, you might wanna think about getting your barcode tattoo removed, too." He suggested. "Y'know, like your brother did."

As they had planned to, Spencer clocked off from work and then to meet Johnny at the run-down motel. Thankfully, it wasn't too far, so she decided to ride there on her bicycle straight from D-Jones. However, as usual, things didn't go as straightforward for Spencer as she would have liked...

Upon arriving, Spencer spotted a rather large crowd of onlookers standing around outside the motel as a large group of Police Offices were all gathered around behind the yellow tape that had been put up. As she glanced around, her eyes landed onto the blood-covered body laying on the sidewalk, just outside one of the motel rooms. Her heart instantly dropped when she saw that it was Johnny. She sighed to herself, feeling slightly disappointed. However, before leaving the crime scene, the transgenic honed her keen ears over to where a couple of Police Officers were standing over the body, quietly talking to one another.

"His name was Johnny Christ." The first Officer stated. "He was a private-eye."

The second Officer nodded, taking down the details on his little notepad.

The first Officer continued. "Looks like he was shot through the back of the head with a 38. And it looks like a professional job..."

Spencer frowned at that last part. Especially after spotting Hetfield and a couple of his men with him, all blending into the crowd and pretending to be more onlookers. 'If it wasn't Hetfield, then... Who else would want Christ dead so bad?' She thought to herself as she quickly slipped away from the scene unnoticed...

...Spencer had left emptied handed -- well, apart from the cash she was still carrying around for the late Mr. Christ. And even if they hadn't been friends really, Spencer still felt a little bad for what had happened to him. 'Maybe it's my fault... Everything else in my suckass life is...' She thought somewhat bitterly to herself as she slammed Jacky's bedroom door behind her.

Jacky jumped, clearly surprised by her sudden burst of presence. "Uh, hi?" He questioned rather timidly.

Spencer leaned back against his bedroom door, folded her arms over her chest and let out a loud and frustrated huff.

"Uhh," Jacky slowly slid off of his bed and walked slowly over to her. "Are you okay?" He asked, shooting her a slightly concerned look.

"Christ is dead." Spencer huffed, glaring down at the floor. "Back of his head blown out."

Jacky frowned, looking increasingly concerned. "Hetfield?" He asked immediately.

Spencer huffed once again and shook her head. "I don't know." She groaned. "Because that would be too easy." She chirped bitterly with a roll of her eyes.

Jacky tried to hold onto his smile at that. NOTHING about this girl was ever easy.

Spencer let out a defeated sigh as she unfolded her arms and finally allowed her muscles to relax. "Jacky, you gotta help me shake down this tattoo parlour lead." She begged, her dark orbs pleading up at him.

Jacky sighed in defeat and nodded. "Along with everything else that Christ was gonna sell you." He noted, arching a brow at her.

Spencer rolled her eyes to herself and nodded. "Ugh! Don't even remind me! I don't even wanna go there. EVER." She whined, pouting slightly.

Jacky bit his bottom lip, contemplating to himself for a second. "There's one thing that doesn't make sense if Hetfield IS responsible for Christ's death --" He began. He slowly turned away from her and walked back over to his bed where his laptop was laying. "If Hetfield squeezed Christ, he would have known that you were coming his way... Let's face it, Christ wasn't the most caring or loyal person out there." He pointed out.

Spencer nodded as she walked over to the bed and sat beside him.

"So, Hetfield would have waited for you to show..." Jacky said, clearly implying his silent statement.

"Well, maybe something in the operation went sideways." Spencer suggested. Although, she didn't believe her own words. She more hoped that it was Hetfield's doing. Just another excuse for her to kill him.

Jacky nodded, considering her response. "Or someone else murdered Christ." He said, arching a brow.

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Christ is dead and Hetfield was at the crime scene when I showed up. That's good enough for me." She stated. "And now, Zack is in danger and it's my fault." She added. "I've gotta get to my brother before Hetfield does. So, are you going to help me or not?" She asked, arching both her brows as she waited for him to answer. She hated being so harsh and cold towards Jacky, but when it was her family between them, family was always her top priority. They were all she ever had.

Jacky stared at her for a few moments before finally nodding in agreement. "I'll help you... That's all I've ever wanted to do, Spencer." He muttered. He quickly turned his gaze back to the screen of his laptop when he felt his cheeks heating up.

Spencer frowned softly and gulped silently. 'How does he make it so fucking difficult!? God, I just wanna lick his face... Ugh!'

Jacky cleared his throat loudly and quickly moved the conversation forward. "Uh, you might wanna think about getting your barcode tattoo removed, too." He suggested. "Y'know, like your brother did."

Spencer quickly snapped out of her thoughts. Thankfully, she had heard him. "I tried it once, when I was 17."

Jacky glanced back to her and frowned, clearly confused.

Spencer smiled slightly at his expression before explaining herself. "It feels like someone's pouring acid onto your skin after it's been bleached and sand-blasted for a good 9 hours." She said, wrinkling her face in horror of the memory. "It just slowly etched it's way back into my skin a few weeks later." She stated with a casual shrug. "I guess it's carved into our genetic codes."

Jacky nodded, looking as though he understood. "The mark of Chain." He commented, causing Spencer's smile to widen slightly in amusement. Jacky frowned, clearly a little confused now. "So, why would this guy even bother?" He asked, more to himself.

Spencer's smile softened as she thought of her big brother. "Zack's the kind of guy that does whatever it takes, as often as it takes." She stated, smiling rather proudly to herself now.

Jacky nodded and smiled to himself as he finally found what he was looking for as he typed away. "Okay -- there's three tattoo parlours in China Town... At least, ones with phone numbers..." He added the last part with a sheepish grin.

Spencer leaned forward, glancing at the addresses on the screen and quickly remember them all without a second glance. "Thanks, Jacky." She said sincerely. She shot him a wide, grateful smile and quickly rose from the bed.

"So, I can't REALLY talk you out of this -- no?" Jacky asked, somewhat hopefully.

Spencer turned back to face him just before reaching his bedroom door and smirked. "Don't even try."

Jacky nodded and managed to force a smile out. Even though he knew she could more than look after herself, that didn't stop him from worrying about her.

Spencer sighed quietly, noticing the blue eyes dimming slightly. "In case something does happen to me," She began, biting her bottom lip nervously.

Jacky's orbs snapped up to hers at her words. He frowned slightly. "Don't say another word." He told her, his voice low and firm.

Spencer frowned, obviously surprised.

Jacky let out a loud sigh. "Anything you say right now is just gonna sound like a goodbye..." He said, his voice barely above a whisper. "So, just go." He told her, shooting her one last smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Spencer frowned softly, slowly lowering her gaze to the floor. She hadn't realised up until this point that she was probably going to be going up against Hetfield, face to face. And she didn't even know if she was ready for that. Even if Zack would be at her side, finally. She gave Jacky a slow nod before turning around and leaving silently...

...Spencer had spent most of her night wandering through China Town and visiting each tattoo parlour and so far, no luck whatsoever. Now, she was approaching the last on her list and she just knew that this had to be the place. 'Fucking better be!'

"Apologies, miss, but I have very little money." The old white-haired Asian man told her as he had been shutting up his shop. In this day and age, you were clearly more likely to be robbed. Whoever you were. It didn't matter. Money was money.

Spencer stopped in front of him and smiled widely. "How about I fatten your wallet?" She chirped, pulling out a wad of cash and holding it out towards him.

The man simply gazed up at her, clearly stunned...

...After she had shoved the money into the shop owner's pocket, he had more than gratefully introduced her to his niece, who dealt with their customers on a daily basis.

"So, your uncle; Pao says you run a housing service, too?" Spencer questioned, obviously looking for confirmation.

The young and stunning Asian woman nodded. "I do." She replied politely.

"He said that he sent a young man to you, about 3 weeks ago. Also a client of his." Spencer noted.

The woman smiled and nodded at that. "Ah, yes. I remember." She said. "He was such a nice, polite young man. Very handsome, too." She added that last part with a sly grin.

Spencer chuckled at that and nodded. 'Yeah, I kinda figured Zack would be a ladies man.' She thought.

The woman quickly walked over to her front desk. "Is he relative of yours?" She asked.

Spencer smirked, noticing the woman's slight blush. "Yeah, he's my brother."

The woman smiled widely and nodded in response as she shuffled around behind the front desk. "Here," She chimed after writing something down and then holding out a small piece of paper. "His address."

Spencer smiled gratefully at the woman as she rushed forward and practically snatched the piece of paper from her. "Thank you SO much." She said before rushing off out of the shop.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack growled, clearly frustrated. "If you stay here, you risk tactical exposure!" He snapped. "Or have you forgotten everything that THEY taught us?" He asked, shooting her a pointed glare.
> 
> "No." Spencer said, glaring back at him. "But I'm STILL trying REALLY hard on that."

Spencer hurried across town on foot to the address that the owner of the tattoo parlour's niece gave to her and when she arrived at the small and rather well-kept building, she quickly found the room she was looking for and let herself in. Once inside, she turned to the light switch, but it seemed like the power was currently out of action. Thankfully, she could see in the dark anyway, so it didn't bother her.

With no one being home, Spencer decided to snoop around her brother's room a little bit; just to make sure it WAS indeed her brother's room. She checked the small wardrobe and found that it was empty. Then she moved over to the dresser and found that it was also empty. Finally, she turned around to see the single bed neatly made and a small night stand beside it with a draw underneath. Curiously, Spencer made her way slowly over to the night stand and knelt down to open the draw and peek inside. She frowned a little, confused when she pulled out a newspapers clipping with the ad that Christ had set up for her circled in red. Her eyes then widened slightly as she spotted a familiar black biker helmet sitting behind the dresser and her mind briefly flashed back to the biker she had been racing just a few days ago. She quickly raked through the various few other items in the drawer; a D-Jones advertisement flier, a few photographs of the back of her head and Johnny's face -- seemingly the last place they had met up before he was murdered -- and a small bottle of pills; tryptophan. Her pulse raced as she grabbed the bottle and stared down at it. He was really here; her brother was really here.

Suddenly, Spencer was taken by surprise as someone grabbed her from behind. The larger figure dragged her up, locking an arm around her throat. Spencer knew it could only be one person, especially since this person seemed to overpower her so easily. "Z-Zack!" She gasped, choking slightly as she tried to break free. "Zack! It's me!" She said quickly when his grip loosened slightly. "It's Spencer!" She told him, still struggling against him.

Her attacker instantly freed her then, and took a few steps back.

Spencer whirled around immediately, her eyes landing on the mop of silky jet black hair and bright ocean green orbs; it was the new guy at D-Jones messengers' service. "YOU!?" She asked, clearly as shocked as he looked. "YOU'RE Zack?" She asked, obviously having a little trouble believing the stuttering fool was her brother. She frowned when he didn't answer, only continued to stare at her with a wide-eyed expression. "WHY didn't you tell me?" She breathed before rushing over to him and wrapping her arms around his waist, her head buried in his chest. "I finally found you." She choked quietly, biting back her tears of happiness.

Zacky -- Zack finally snapped out of his little stupor as his baby sister melted into him. He pulled his arms up and wrapped them tightly around her narrow shoulders. 'I knew there was something familiar about her... Shit, I'm SO fucked...'

After a few moments of silent embrace, there was a loud sound of screeching tires coming from outside and blinding headlights peeking through the windows. Both transgenics heard the disturbance from outside instantly and quickly pulled away from each other. Both now on high alert, as they were trained to be when in "enemy territory".

Zack darted over to the window, crouching down and glancing outside. He frowned, seeing the last person he ever wanted to see. "Hetfield." He said, glancing back at his sister.

Spencer's orbs darkened...

"...Remember;" Hetfield said, glancing around at his men. "Don't underestimate them... Oh and I want them alive. BOTH of them..."

...Spencer quickly followed as her big brother took charge and lead the way. The siblings crept silently out of the room and quickly began to ascend the stairwell. However, they didn't get very far at all.

Zack paused upon hearing the pounding footsteps in the distance. He glanced up, listening and then down -- they were coming from both directions and he and Spencer were trapped. He glanced down at Spencer on the step below him and shot her the familiar silent code signals, his hands and fingers motioning his instructions.

Spencer knew the drill and nodded instantly before swirling around and jumping the first twenty steps, at least.

Zack did the same, except her darted up towards the soldiers marching down towards them.

It didn't take all that long to execute the plan and despite the soldiers all being armed with firepower, the duo managed to incapacitate each and every last one of them without even breaking a sweat.

Zack leaped over the heads of two soldiers and came down hard on their backs with his knees, rendering them unconscious. He swirled around, just in time to catch another three darting towards him.

Spencer knocked out three of the soldiers with various kicks and punches. Then sensing another behind her, she swirled around, leaped into mid-air and locked her ankles around his head. Twisting them both around, Spencer landed gracefully back onto her feet, whereas the soldier passed out onto the floor. She flicked her hair out of her face, turned back around and jumped up the next ten steps. Sensing another presence behind her, she swirled around again and reached out for a punch -- still being in combat mode.

Zack smiled rather proudly down at her as he held onto her wrist -- her fist just having been an inch from his pretty face. "Not bad, Speedy." He quipped, his smile growing into a smirk. He was glad to see she hadn't forgotten her training.

Spencer simply grinned smugly back down at him...

"...We lost them, sir... BOTH of them."

Hetfield gritted his teeth, trying to calm himself down. But it was no use at all at this point. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?"

...It wasn't too hard to get away. Well, it was actually really easy. After reaching the roof of the building, Zack -- the resourceful one that he was -- quickly managed to find some rope, long enough to reach at least halfway down the building. They could easily jump the rest of the way down without hurting themselves, which is exactly what they both did before running off into the darkness of the night, like a bullet in the wind...

"...So, how'd you find me?" Zack asked as the two of them walked along the vacant streets.

"Christ tipped me on your visit to the tattoo parlour." Spencer replied. She frowned slightly, clearly troubled. "You killed him, didn't you?" She asked him, although, it sounded more like a statement.

Zack sighed quietly. "Hetfield was set up on him." He said, clearly trying to make a reason for what he did -- always the noble one. "You would have been walking right into a trap." He told her. "And I COULDN'T let that happen." He said, frowning softly over at her.

"You could have just warned me; told me not to go." Spencer pointed out, frowning deeply.

"Christ knew too much, either way." Zack said, shooting her a pointed look.

Spencer sighed. "You murdered an innocent man." She told him. 'Ugh. Since when did I get all soft!? Shit, must be Jacky...' She grimaced slightly at the thought, but thankfully Zack didn't seem to notice.

Zack stopped walking, causing Spencer to stop beside him. He turned to face her before responding. "The night we all escaped, you all put your lives in my hands." He began, his gaze softening as he stared down at her beautiful face. "I've been looking out for every single one of you ever since. Christ was weak. Hetfield WOULD have gotten the information out of him, eventually." He added, trying to place reason once again. "And Hetfield WOULD have found us BOTH and I could NOT let that happen, Spencer." He told her, his voice a little firmer now.

Spencer knew he was right. He usually was. But this time, it pissed her off a little. She didn't think he was right for what he did to Christ and for some reason, she was determined to stand by that. "So, you traded 1 life for 13? Is that it?"

Zack sighed, looking slightly guilty. Although, he was more upset about making her upset. "I stand by my decision." He told her, shooting her a slightly defiant look. He then glanced around, still feeling slightly paranoid, especially after coming so close to Hetfield. "It's not safe here anymore. Hetfield's men will be combing the city, so, we gotta leave tonight." He told her. "I can get us both to San Francisco and then, we'll split up there." He instructed, going into big brother/commander mode.

Spencer frowned deeply, looking confused now. "Split up?" She asked, clearly not liking that idea at all. 'Wait... I can't leave the city... I have a life here...' She thought, suddenly panicking a little.

Zack frowned, looking nearly as confused as her. "We can't stay together, Spencer. It compromises everyone else's safety." He stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Spencer heart raced at his choice of words. "You know where the others are?" She asked, her eyes widening slightly.

Zack cursed himself in his mind for that little slip-up. "Look, the less you know about the others, the better for everyone. Even you. That way, if anyone IS captured, the others are still safe." He said. He really didn't want it this way, but he didn't have a choice. Better to have at least a few of them free than none at all.

Spencer glared at him, obviously not agreeing one bit. "But they're my family!" She barked, tears now brimming her eyes.

"They're soldiers!" Zack snapped, trying to ignore the aching in his chest. "And so are YOU!" He added, shooting her a stern glance.

Spencer simply continued to glare up at him.

Zack sighed loudly in defeat. "The only person you can rely on, Spencer, is yourself. Everything else is just a lie. It's just phony sentimentality... And it WILL get you killed." He said, his voice low and clearly warning her.

Spencer rolled her eyes to herself. 'Yeah... That what I used to believe...'

"Now, c'mon, let's go." Zack said, slowly walking off.

"NO." Spencer said, her voice firm as she simply stood, not daring to move.

Zack paused and slowly turned back around to face her with a rather surprised look on his face. She had never disagreed with him. And neither had any of the others. 'She's changed...'

Spencer simply stared back at him.

Zack shot her a slight glare. "I'm not asking you, Spencer." He warned, his voice low and firm. "I'm giving you a direct order."

Spencer arched her brows. "What're you gonna do? Court-martial me?" She asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Zack growled, clearly frustrated. "If you stay here, you risk tactical exposure!" He snapped. "Or have you forgotten everything that THEY taught us?" He asked, shooting her a pointed glare.

"No." Spencer said, glaring back at him. "But I'm STILL trying REALLY hard on that." She chided before frowning softly up at him. "Don't you see? -- You're STILL back at Monticora... In your head..." She sighed loudly, shrugging lazily. "Maybe I AM chasing a sentimental lie... But at least I'm trying to get away from all of THAT bullshit." She told him, hoping to somehow get through to him. However, she had forgotten how stubborn he really was. More than her. Which was really saying A LOT.

Zack looked as if he were about to protest, but he, too, had forgotten how stubborn his baby sister was. The most stubborn of all. Even more than he was, he thought. Which was really saying A LOT. He sighed loudly in defeat again, giving up. He knew she could more than look after herself, maybe even better than the others could, but that didn't mean he ever stopped worrying about her. He and Spencer had been the closest of all. "I can't be responsible for you if you won't listen." He finally told her, shooting her one last look before turning away from her.

Spencer's heart instantly dropped. "Zack..." She whispered, her voice wavering slightly as she fought back her brimming tears. "Don't go... Please..." She begged, reaching forward and grabbing onto his elbow.

Zack paused, let out a aching sigh and then slowly turned to face her. "I have to." He told her, his voice nearly wavering along with hers. When his eyes landed on her heartbroken expression, he nearly caved in. Nearly. He slowly reached up a hand and traced the backs of his knuckles gently across her cheeks. "They did a good job on you, Spencer." He told her, his voice soft and quiet as a small smile ghosted the corners of his snake-bitten lips. "You turned out just right."


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your doorbell's broken." Spencer said, leaning casually against the doorway.
> 
> "No." Jacky breathed casually. "I was just ignoring it."
> 
> Spencer bit her bottom lip and stared curiously at the side of his face dimly lit by the lamp beside the Lazyboy chair. "So, do you hate me now?"

After Zack had skipped out on her, Spencer wandered slowly back through the city and ended up at her regular "watering hole" -- as Craig and the others had dubbed the bar. As she sat at the bar, staring into space, she thought about everything that had happened in the last thirty-four hours. She had to admit, she felt a little disappointed. Zack was just as she remembered and it kind of bummed her out. He was still acting like a soldier and not really living his life at all. If that's all there was, if that's all their escape meant, Spencer began to wonder why they had ever bothered at all.

Gabby glanced over to the bar, frowning when she saw her best friend sitting alone with a rather depressed expression slapped across her pretty face. Slowly, she rose from her seat and walked away from the others and over to the bar. "Jimbo, can I get a pitcher of beer?" She asked, smiling sweetly over at the incredibly tall bartender.

Jimmy grinned back at her and nodded before going off to fetch her order.

Gabby turned to Spencer as she waited. "So, did you hear the good news?" She asked, trying to lighten her friend up. She knew that there was no point in asking what was wrong. Spencer was always a reserved character. "Derek gave Ronnie his job back." She announced, smiling brightly.

Spencer forced an amused smile. "So, the slowdown worked."

Gabby's grin widened, her eyes also lighting up in amusement as she nodded. "THAT," She began. "And the fact that his Golden Boy; Zacky turned out to be a total dud." She said, arching a brow and shaking her head to herself. "He never made any of his deliveries. Probably out there somewhere still looking for Power Nipple." She added that last part with another amused grin.

Spencer had to smile at that.

Gabby smiled softly at the younger woman. She could just tell something was wrong. "Come sit with us, bub." She told her, her voice gentle.

Spencer sighed tiredly and shot the older woman a grateful smile. "Nah. Thanks. I think I'm just gonna finish my coffee and take a slow walk home. Clear my head, y'know?"

Gabby smiled softly still and nodded. "Aiight." She said. "See ya tomorrow, boo."

Spencer nodded and smiled back.

Gabby smiled up at Jimmy and thanked him before taking the new pitcher of beer back over to her friends' table.

"That's my girl!" Omar cheered as Gabby placed the pitcher on the table in between everyone else.

Gabby arched her brow, shooting him a playful glare before taking her seat between Ronnie and Craig.

"Is Spencer okay?" Craig asked, frowning slightly as he glanced over at his friend sitting alone at the bar, nursing the same coffee for the last hour.

Gabby smiled softly and nodded. "She's just thinkin' about some things." She stated simply as she poured herself small glass of beer.

"Well, seriously, guys," Ronnie chimed, grinning widely. "I must thank you all for helping Derek find it in his heart to offer me my job back." He said, glancing grateful around at his friends.

Craig smirked. "How's the war on the home-front lately?" He asked.

Ronnie shrugged, acting a little too casual for his usual self. "No war." He stated. "I told that dickhead that there's only one man of THIS house."

Craig scoffed. "And he just blazed at that?" He asked, gazing incredulously at his friend.

"Well... THAT, and I escorted him to the door..." Ronnie said. "With my foot." He added with a sly grin.

The others all laughed at that.

Ronnie grinned triumphantly. "To the dickhead; Brian!" He toasted, raising his beer glass in the air.

Craig chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, alright."

"To the dickhead; Brian!" They all chimed, lightly tapping their beer glasses all together.

"And to the douchebag; Derek!" Ronnie cheered.

Gabby raised her brows at that.

"Well, let's not get carried away now." Omar stated with a small smirk...

...Meanwhile, back at the bar, Spencer glanced up at her other big brother as he sat down on the stool beside her.

"So," Max began. "Zack..."

Spencer sighed, sipping the last cold drops of her coffee. "He's gone." She stated simply.

Max scoffed. "Yeah... Thanks for letting me know." He stated bitterly.

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Don't even start. I'm not in the mood." She muttered in a low, but firm tone.

Max huffed. "Whatever." He muttered back before hopping off the stool and walking over to the others.

Spencer huffed to herself before slipping slowly from her stool. She frowned curiously when she turned around and spotted a familiar face. "Hey, Ryan." She greeted him with a small smile. "I didn't know you kicked it here."

Ryan aired a small chuckle. "I don't, usually."

Spencer nodded and then frowned slightly again. "Is Jacky okay?"

Ryan shrugged limply, his expression growing a little more serious. "I don't really know... Have you not spoken to him?" He asked, looking slightly worried now.

Spencer looked a lot more worried now. "Not since this morning. Why?" She asked, sounding just as concerned.

"He's okay, I mean, he's not hurt or anything." Ryan explained quickly, noticing her expression.

Spencer let out a small sigh of relief and relaxed slightly.

"He's just... He's been through a lot..." Ryan began, looking as if he was struggling to explain. "What did you say to him? He's acting all depressed."

Spencer frowned, looking completely lost. It wasn't until her mind flashed back to their last conversation that it clicked for her. "Does Jacky know that I'm okay? I mean, like; not dead."

Ryan frowned in confused, looking just as lost now. "Uhh, I have no clue. Why? Where did you go?" He asked, eyeing her curiously.

Spencer sighed loudly. "Boring transgenic stuff." She explained simply.

Ryan nodded, obviously noticing that she didn't want to talk about it.

"So, what am I supposed to do?" Spencer asked, frowning softly. "Go over there and apologise about putting my family before him?" She asked, looking slightly confused again.

Ryan sighed. "Well, it's my strong sense that he's feeling very much alone at this moment..." He said, clearly hinting at her. "Wouldn't hurt for someone to go over there and let him know that he isn't..."

Spencer grinned slightly and sighed in defeat before nodding. "Okay. I'll go over there and read him a bedtime story." She chirped, her eyes lighting up in amusement.

Ryan chuckled, shaking his head.

Spencer smirked and swirled back around to the bar. "Hey, Jimbo, give this gentlemen anything he wants and put it on my tab..."

...After walking the few blocks over to Ryan and Jacky's apartment, Spencer quickly had enough of waiting and let herself in once again. She crept silently down the hallway and spotted him standing by the window, staring vacantly out.

"Your doorbell's broken." Spencer said, leaning casually against the doorway.

"No." Jacky breathed casually. "I was just ignoring it."

Spencer bit her bottom lip and stared curiously at the side of his face dimly lit by the lamp beside the Lazyboy chair. "So, do you hate me now?" She asked, trying to sound as casual as possible. Though, inside she was a little worried. She didn't want him to hate her.

Jacky smiled to himself before slowly turning to face her. "Oh, I was pissed off at you for ten minutes, maybe." He aired, shrugging casually as he leaned back against the window. "Y'know, kill the messenger." He joked.

Spencer had to smile at that. She rolled her eyes playfully as she slowly sauntered closer. "Or, in this case; kill the stupid messenger, who thought she could solve all her problems by going on a wild goose chase for absolutely nothing at all and achieving absolutely nothing at all." She joked, trying to lighten her own mood, but failing miserably.

Jacky frowned, staring curiously at her. He could see that she was a little upset and he wanted to know why.

Spencer sighed tiredly before explaining simply. "Finally caught up with Zack tonight."

Jacky's frown deepened. "Sounds like it didn't turn out the way you wanted."

Spencer shrugged limply. "After all these years of waiting and wondering, I guess I expected..." She frowned slightly, thinking for a moment. "I don't know... That maybe finding Zack would change everything... And my life would finally make sense again... Pretty stupid, huh?" She asked, smiling sadly.

Jacky shook his head, shooting her a reassuring smile. "It's really not."

Spencer sighed tiredly again and shrugged. "I dunno... I just... I just wanted someone else like Max and I... Someone that we could connect with."

Jacky nodded, looking as though he understood. "Basic human impulse --" He said. "Not wanting to be alone. We're social very creatures." He added with a small grin to lighten the mood.

Spencer smirked at that. "According to Zack; it's phony sentimentality. We're just soldiers and this is enemy territory. We're constantly on the move." She stated in bitter sarcasm.

Jacky frowned slightly at that last sentence. He didn't want her to leave. "That's one way to live your life." He mumbled.

Spencer didn't seemed to noticed his beat expression. "Yeah." She mumbled, looking in deep thought before sighing. "But I just don't know if I wanna do that anymore."

Jacky seemed to relax a little at her words.

Spencer shrugged, glancing back at him. "But maybe Zack's right." She said, looking reluctant, to say the least. "Maybe I don't have a choice anymore..." She said sadly.

Jacky frowned at that and after a few moments, he managed to find his voice again. "I can cook us up a storm, if you're hungry?" He asked, smiling at her and clearly trying to brighten the mood.

Spencer smiled at his attempt, but shook her head, curling her lip slightly. "Not really."

Jacky nodded, still smiling. "Me, neither." He said. "What time is it?"

"Late." Spencer replied simply, still smiling back.

Jacky nodded, still smiling. "You can crash here, if you want... In the guest room, obviously. I'm a gentlemen."

Spencer chuckled at that. "Not tired."

Jacky grinned back and nodded. "Me, neither. How about a walk, instead?"

Spencer arched a brow. "It's raining." She said, glancing briefly out of the window.

Jacky grinned. "I don't mind."

Spencer grinned back, clearly amused. "Me, neither."


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer nodded, walking around the kitchen counter and sitting down on the floor beside her room mate. With her free hand, she picked up one of the papers and read to herself. "Gene resequencing... Manipulation of RNA nucleotides?" She asked, frowning slightly. Maybe this research could benefit her.

Spencer sighed in irritation when she realised that there was no toothpaste left in the tube. She slowly padded out of the bathroom (with her toothbrush still in hand) and stopped in the doorway of the living room. "I can't imagine a time where you could just walk into a store; shelves were stacked full and you could buy whatever you needed." She chimed, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Ashley nodded. "Yeah." She agreed, only half paying attention to her room mate.

"I mean, if you ran out of toothpaste, you could buy some more toothpaste." Spencer aired.

Ashley finally glanced up from the papers on the floor in front of her and smirked in amusement. "Hmm. Try this --" She paused, quickly rising from the carpet and rushing behind the kitchen counter. "Baking soda mixed with peppermint oil does the trick for me." She said, picking up a small cup and holding out to her room mate.

Spencer walked over to her, taking the cup from her. "Thanks." She said, glancing curiously down at the pasty pale green substance.

"No problem-O." Ashley chirped, smiling her usual bright smile.

"That's what I don't get about this whole economic breakdown thing," Spencer aired, looking amused. "We have this huge toothpaste shortage, but you can still get peppermint oil." She stated, shaking her head slightly and grinning to herself.

Ashley grinned back. "You can, IF you know the right people." She stated before walking back over to her papers and sitting Indian style on the floor in front of them.

Spencer placed the cup and her toothbrush down on the counter, deciding to have some coffee beforehand.

"Hey, Spencer,"

"Hmm?"

"How do you spell, uh... Polymerase?" Ashley asked, glancing back over at her friend helplessly.

"P-O-L-Y-M-E-R-A-S-E." Spencer replied absentmindedly as she poured herself a mug of coffee. "Except it's pronounced 'poly-mer-aze' -- with a Z, like 'enzyme'. Which is what it is." She explained with a casual shrug. "Responsible for the duplication of the DNA molecule, by allowing the oligonucleotide primers to bind to separated molecular strands." She explained, as if it were that simple.

Ashley grinned in amusement, shaking her head to herself. "You are SUCH a nerd." She teased.

Spencer turned around with her coffee in hand and smirked back. "What're you working on, anyway?" She asked, eyeing her friend curiously.

Ashley sighed tiredly. "I've got a gig temping for this Japanese doctor who's in town giving a speech."

Spencer nodded, walking around the kitchen counter and sitting down on the floor beside her room mate. With her free hand, she picked up one of the papers and read to herself. "Gene resequencing... Manipulation of RNA nucleotides?" She asked, frowning slightly. Maybe this research could benefit her.

Ashley shook her head, looking rather clueless. "Don't ask me what any of it means. All I know is that I'm getting paid." She added, grinning mischievously.

Spencer nodded. "Excellent." She mumbled, clearly distracted now as she glanced back down at the paper in her hand.

Ashley nodded, wearing a rather enthusiastic expression. "Actually, it's kind of dope, really." She said, grinning slightly, her eyes widening in excitement. "This doctor -- his name is Tanaka -- adopted this crack baby that was born four months premature." She began, her voice matching the excitement on her face. "The poor little kid had the I.Q. of a vegetable. But then the doc' goes to work on him and seven years later, the boy's the kid genius."

Spencer arched a brow, clearly impressed. Which didn't happen all that often.

Ashley smiled as she picked up a print out photograph of the boy she was speaking of. "Isn't he a total cutie-pie!?" She cooed, holding out the photo for Spencer to see.

Spencer smiled at the photo -- he really was adorable. However, she was more interested in this Doctor Tanaka. "So, Tanaka fixed the kid by playing with his genes, AFTER he was born?" She asked, clearly very intrigued now. She didn't think it was possible. She thought she'd have to live with her birth defects for the rest of her life.

Ashley nodded. "Yeah, I guess." She said, frowning slightly when she noticed the odd expression on her friend's face.

Spencer's mind briefly flashed back to her last seizure, only a little over a week ago now. "Hey, can I take a proper look at these?"

Ashley grinned sheepishly. "As long as you don't make me late for the conference." She said, clearly hinting.

Spencer rolled her eyes playfully, but grinned. "I got you covered on that..."

...After the girls got dressed and got themselves together, they departed from their apartment building and hopped onto Spencer's motorcycle. After just fifteen minutes, they pulled up across the street, opposite the rather large and lavish-looking hotel.

"They putting you up there during the conference?" Spencer asked.

Ashley removed her pink biker's helmet and smirked in amusement at her friend. She knew exactly what she was thinking. "Not a chance. We're meeting in the main hall."

Spencer tutted. "Too bad. I was hoping to swipe some expensive towels."

Ashley chuckled. "Well, if I get invited to shower with anyone, I'll see what I can do. Just don't tell Craig." She added with a grin.

Spencer smirked and nodded. She somehow managed to keep her mouth shut about Craig's cheating ass. "Thanks. And I won't. Promise."

Ashley rolled her eyes playfully and then slipped off of the back of the motorcycle. "Thanks, Speedy! See ya later." She chirped.

"Call me if you need a ride home." Spencer called after her.

"Will do!" Ashley shot her a grateful nod over her shoulder and waved as she sauntered off across the road towards the hotel.

Spencer was about to drive off until something in one of the hotel windows caught her eye. She glanced over towards the window, her pupils growing and then focussing on a young boy. She frowned slightly, her mind flashing back to the photo of the little boy that Tanaka had adopted -- it was him. Her frown then deepened when she saw a figure walk up behind the boy and gentle tug him away from the window. For some reason, Spencer had an odd feeling about all of this...

...Spencer shortly arrived at Ryan and Jacky's apartment. She parked her motorcycle up in it's usual place and then walked the many stairs -- since the stupid elevator was broken -- without even breaking a sweat and as usual, let herself through the front door.

"Hey." Jacky greeted, smiling his usual bright smile.

Spencer smiled back, shutting his bedroom door behind her and then slowly turning to face him again. "Hey."

Jacky eyed her rather suspiciously for a couple of seconds. "You have that, 'Jacky, I need a favour' look." He told her, his smile widening a little in amusement.

Spencer chuckled at that. "Don't I always?" She chirped, humouring him. "Is that not the only reason why I come round here to see you?"

Jacky felt his cheeks flush a little, but tried to play it cool. "So," He began, clearly his throat quietly as he shut his laptop slowly -- always work and no play.

Spencer slowly walked over to him and slipped onto the bed beside him. "There's a conference at the Steinlitz Hotel. A scientist, Dr. Tanaka is presenting a bunch of papers on genetic research."

Jacky frowned slightly, looking in thought for a moment. "Yeah. I think I've heard something about that."

Spencer nodded. "Well, I wanna check it out."

Jacky arched a brow, clearly lost. "Uh, you have my blessing." He said, though, it sounded more like a question.

Spencer grinned sheepishly. "See, it's one of those things where you can't just walk in off the streets." She explained, not-so subtly hinting. "You gotta have credentials, y'know?"

Jacky rolled his eyes playfully and smirked. "I'll see what I can do."

Spencer grinned, her eyes lighting up. "Thanks!"

Jacky frowned, looking a little confused again. "So, why do you wanna go so much, anyway?" He asked, eyeing her curiously.

Spencer shrugged casually. "I read Tanaka's paper. He claims that he can cure what ails you by moving around your genes."

Jacky nodded, finally understanding. "And you think that he can help you with your seizures?" He asked, although, he already knew.

Spencer nodded. Although, she was trying not to get her hopes up. "It's worth looking into."


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...There are no limits. What the mind can conceive, the body can achieve. With the right training..."

After Jacky had quickly managed to pull up some fake I.D. for Spencer, she thanked him, rode back to her apartment as quickly as possible and changed into a smart button-up shirt and some plain black pants. When she was done sprucing herself up to look more professional and intellectual, she dashed back out of her apartment and hopped back onto her motorcycle. Another fifteen minutes later and she had pulled up outside the Steinlitz Hotel for the second time today. Thanks to Jacky, she was able to gain easy access and quickly made her way through to the lobby along with a few other people.

Spencer stopped just inside the entrance and glanced around at all the people gathered around in small crowds, while more where still flocking in. Her eyes quickly landed on the Japanese Doctor -- she'd recognised him from the small photo on one of the newspaper clippings that Ashley had. She took a deep breath and straightened herself out before slowly walking over to him, where he stood talking to another Japanese man. "Hi. Dr. Tanaka?" She asked, her voice soft-spoken as she sent him a polite smile.

Dr. Tanaka shot her a smile back before muttering something to the other man in Japanese. When the other man smiled, nodded and walked off, the doctor turned fully to face the young woman. "Hello, Miss...?" He asked, arching a brow.

"Rachel Doors; local journalist. I work for Biotech Frontiers." Spencer said, smiling widely and holding out her hand.

Dr. Tanaka smiled, nodded and reached for her hand.

Spencer let go after a firm handshake. "I'm curious..." She began. "You know how when you try to resequence nucleotides -- you always end up with one stray intron?" She asked. "Have you ever considered using plasmids to transfect the new base-pair vectors directly into the codon sequence, so that WON'T happen?" She asked, politely. "I mean, one bad intron can mess up everything." She added, smiling slightly.

Dr. Tanaka simply stared at her in amazement for a few moments before being able to respond. "Interesting... I never considered that." He said, clearly intrigued. He was obviously caught off guard. 'Pretty AND smart. How refreshing.' He thought as he shot her a wide grin. "You'll have to excuse me for now, Ms. Doors. But maybe we can talk more after the conference."

Spencer nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that. Thank you." She replied. 'See. I can be polite and pleasant... When I wanna be... Which -- okay, I admit -- is NOT a large portion of my time.'

Dr. Tanaka sent her one last smile before walking away.

"What are you doing here, Speedy?" Ashley hissed as she suddenly appeared out of the crowd. She rushed over to her friend, looking rather surprised, to say the very least.

"Hi." Spencer nodded. "You don't know me. My name's Rachel Doors. I'm a journalist." She told her friend, keeping her voice low so that only the two of them could hear.

Ashley nodded, not even bothering to ask any questions. Even if her friend was one of the strangest people she had ever met, she was still one of her best friends and one of the best people she knew. Spencer was kind-hearted and caring, even if she would never admit that.

"And don't ask me how I got here." Spencer added, absentmindedly glancing around the room.

Ashley scoffed. "Well, that's obvious; your rich boyfriend." She said, clearly amused.

Spencer rolled her eyes to herself. "He's not my boyfriend." She mumbled. She frowned slightly, feeling her cheeks begin to heat up at the mere mention of she and Jacky being together.

Ashley rolled her eyes, too and grinned to herself. "Yeah, right." She teased. "So, why are you here?" She asked. "This isn't exactly your kind of crowd." She noted, arching a suspicious brow.

Just as Spencer was about to open her mouth to reply to that little quip, Dr. Tanaka addressed the crowds of people that had built up even more over the last few minutes.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Dr. Tanaka smiled brightly as he spoke. "If you would please follow me and you can all be seated." He said before turning around and walking slowly off.

Spencer glanced back over at her friend and smiled pleasantly, her eyes slightly lit up in amusement. "Shall we?"

...After Spencer and Ashley had followed the doctor along with everyone else through the hotel and into the large auditorium, everyone had quickly flocked in and found their seats. Spencer and Ashley sat beside each other on the seventh row back from the front as Dr. Tanaka walked down the stairs and up onto the stage at the bottom of the room.

On the stage, there was already a large sheet pulled down with the computer and the projector on a small desk in front. There was also a grand piano stationed on the far right corner of the stage.

The doctor walked over to the computer and typed something in, causing the screen sheet to spring to life. As various photos and muted snippets of video footage played across the large screen, the doctor finally began.

"This is Dale Cameron at birth..." Dr. Tanaka said as the photo of the boy flashed onto the screen. "He weighed just three and a half pounds. He needed oxygen, because his lungs were obviously undeveloped." He said with his thick Japanese accent. "He had no swallowing reflex, so he had to be fed intravenously. , so had to be fed intravenously. He was also addicted to crack cocaine... His mother; incarcerated for drug abuse and prostitution, could not afford the most basic health care. And Dale was heading for an early and unlamented grave... Until," He paused, his saddened frown at the memories suddenly turning into a bright smile. "Our foundation stepped in and took over the health management of the child." He said as the screen flashed onwards to healthier-looking photos and videos of the boy. "We began an intensive course of surgical, pharmacological and genetic intervention."

At those last words, Spencer's mind flashed back to the many time Monticora had tied her down and performed complicated and messy experiments on her, like nothing more than a guinea pig.

Dr. Tanaka continued as did the images behind him. "The results were very encouraging. This is Dale at two tears, six months." He said, glancing to the screen. "This is Dale at four years, two months... And this is Dale today." He stated, turning back to his audience and smiling brightly. "Living proof that there are no limits to what the human body can achieve with the right course and environment."

Spencer smiled softly to herself and clapped along with everyone else when the young boy; Dale walked out from behind the curtains.

Dale walked across the stage and stood beside the doctor; his stepfather and glanced out towards the seated audience -- who all stared back in amazement. "Konnichi-wa..." He greeted them, speaking in Japanese, French and Spanish before translating once more into English. "We hope you all find the proceedings both informative and enlightening." He stated, his voice small, but polite. He then turned to face the doctor and smiled brightly up at him. "Hello, Dr. Tanaka." He greeted formally.

"Konnichi-wa, Dale." Dr. Tanaka replied, smiling fondly back down at him. "Why don't you play something for us?" He asked, motioning over to the grand piano.

Dale smiled and nodded before turning around and walking over to the instrument. Much to everyone's amazement, he played absolutely perfectly. As if he'd been playing for decades, which of course, was impossible.

As the boy played, his fingers gliding quickly and cleanly over the keys, Spencer's mind flashed back to the times Hetfield used to tether her and her siblings to the bottom of a swimming pool. She could remember when Hetfield stepped back out of view and Valary began to panic, unable to hold her breath any longer. She could remember Valary struggling as the tether around her right ankle held her in place. She could remember Zack reaching over, staying calm, while trying to free her, but failing miserably. She could remember watching all of this happen, but unable to do anything about it or else drown by using up what little energy she had left. She could remember how Hetfield had ignored her sister's struggle for freedom until their ten minutes were finally up on his stupid little stopwatch. She could remember the tethers then finally being released and then her and her siblings all flocking to the surface, gasping for breath as they all glared up at him through terrified expressions...

"...There are no limits. What the mind can conceive, the body can achieve. With the right training..."

...As Hetfield's words echoed in her mind, her thoughts continued to wander. 'Only, we could still get shot and killed, like Gena. Or even drowned or starved to death.' She thought bitterly. 'I often used to wonder why we didn't all just turn on Hetfield. We were stronger, faster; anyone of us could have just turned around and snapped his pathetic neck before he even knew what hit him, even as children... But we were scared of him... And he knew that...'

"Is this seat taken, miss?"

"No." Spencer mumbled quietly, clearly still lost in thought.

"Thanks."

Spencer instantly snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of a horribly familiar voice. She froze as the man sat down the other side of her and when she finally managed to shift her gaze, her eyes landed on the last person she ever wanted to see: Hetfield.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> '...KNOW YOUR ENEMY...  
> ENEMY IS DECEPTION...  
> DECEPTION IS A WEAPON...  
> SURPRISE IS A TACTICAL ADVANTAGE...'

When it was time for the intermission in the conference, Spencer quickly stood from her seat, going to leave the auditorium. However, she had to pass Hetfield. And now he had stopped to talk to her and all that she could hear was her pulse ringing in both her ears.

"-- possibly have gotten your story."

Spencer quickly managed to compose herself before responding. "Excuse me?" She squeaked, trying to sound polite. It was amazing how after all this time, he still scared the crap out of her. It was strange... AND infuriating.

Hetfield smiled at the stunning young woman. "I said; you're not leaving already, are you?" He asked, shooting her a rather charming grin, to which Spencer tried not to grimace. "We've barely scratched the surface here. You can't possibly have gotten your story."

Spencer managed a polite smile. "Um, no." She mumbled, still feeling slightly... Dazed.

Hetfield nodded, seeming pleased with her answer. "It's amazing, isn't it?" He gushed, motioning towards the doctor, who was talking to a few people on the stage now. "To think that we can fix future mistakes? And possibly a few past."

Spencer merely nodded. "Yeah." She mumbled, her heart still pumping furiously as she stared up at the man she had tried so hard to stay away from all of these years. Thankfully, he didn't seem to know who she really was. That would have been very, VERY bad.

Hetfield smiled and held out a hand towards her. "James Hetfield." He introduced himself.

'Yeah, I know who you are, you son a bitch.' Spencer thought bitterly as she forced on yet another polite smile. "Rachel Doors; local journalist." She stated, reaching stiffly out for his hand.

Hetfield nodded, his hand slipping from hers after a firm handshake. He squinted through his glasses as he read her clipped on tag. "Biotech Frontiers." He glanced up at her, still smiling. "Well, I can't honestly say I've ever heard of that."

Spencer smiled again, trying not to twist her face in utter disgust. "It's new." She stated simply.

Hetfield nodded again, still smiling -- irritating her even more now. "I'll have to check it out." He said, his eyes glinting slightly.

Spencer eyed him suspiciously. She knew he didn't quite believe her, but by the time he found out she WAS a fake, she would be long gone, thankfully. "Nice to meet you, anyway. Excuse me." She said before squeezing quickly passed him. As she hurried out of the auditorium, she paused at the bottom of a nearby staircase and leaned against the banister to calm her racing nerves. As she tried to calm down, her mind only flashed back again. She could remember her and all her siblings sitting at single desks in a dark room, all facing a large brightly lit screen...

'...KNOW YOUR ENEMY...  
ENEMY IS DECEPTION...  
DECEPTION IS A WEAPON...  
SURPRISE IS A TACTICAL ADVANTAGE...'

"...Spencer?"

Spencer snapped out of her thoughts and turned around to shoot her friend a stern look. "It's Rachel, remember?"

Ashley nodded, wearing a sheepish smile. "Right." She mumbled. "Anyway, are you okay?" She asked, eyeing her with a little concern.

Spencer frowned. "Yeah." She replied with a firm nod. "Why?" She asked curiously, trying to play it cool. After all, Ashley didn't know the real Spencer. And it really did kill the transgenic sometimes.

Ashley shrugged. "Was that guy you were sitting next to hitting on you?" She asked, sounding all too innocent as she grinned in amusement.

Spencer fought back the urge to vomit at that. "What?" She asked, not bother to cover up a grimace.

Ashley chuckled. "You gotta watch out for the older ones." She pointed out, arching a brow as her eyes drifted over to the man that she had seen talking to her friend. "Less testosterone, more charm. But it's STILL all about the gong." She added, grinning again.

Spencer rolled her eyes, smirking slightly, though when she spotted Hetfield across the lobby, talking to a couple of people, it quickly faded.

"So, are you bailing already?" Ashley asked, pouting slightly and looking rather disappointed.

Spencer's gaze hardened as she stared at Hetfield, her mind flashing back once more...

'...KNOW YOUR ENEMY...'

...Spencer glared at Hetfield as he and the people he was talking to laughed and smiled away as they chatted. Hetfield was the enemy. And Hetfield already knew everything there was to know about her and her siblings -- well, minus their current locations, thankfully. Kind of ironic, how she was right under his nose and he had not a single clue. And it was then that she realised that she actually knew nothing of Hetfield, except of his cruel tendencies and total lack of personality, as far as Spencer was concerned. 'Well, it's time I really get to know the enemy... Who knows? Maybe I can sneak some answers out of him...' Spencer turned back to her friend and forced on a bright smile before replying. "Not a chance..."

...After twenty minutes, the crowds slowly flocked back into the auditorium and took their seats once again.

Spencer took her previous seat, along with Ashley and just as she suspected, Hetfield came and sat down beside her again, too. "So, is this your area of speciality; genetics?" She aired casually, keeping her voice low so that only the two of them could hear. Of course, she already knew the answer, but this was just part of her little plan to squeeze the douche for some information. Also kind of ironic how she was using the same mind games he had taught her and her siblings on him.

Hetfield smiled, looking delighted to be asked such a question. "I've done some work in field over the years." He replied, shooting her another charming grin.

Spencer fought the urge to roll her eyes. Or to sound too sarcastic as she replied. "Really?" She asked, trying to sound interested.

Hetfield's grin widened as he nodded. "With children." He said. "VERY gifted children."

"How gratifying." Spencer said, trying not to grit her teeth as she smiled back at him.

"I guide them as best I can." Hetfield said. "But mostly, I provide a framework, in which they can flourish." He said, grinning rather proudly.

Spencer nodded. "Must be a challenge."

Hetfield chuckled and nodded. "Oh, it is. It is." He replied. "Y'know, it's always the highly intelligent ones who ALWAYS lack discipline." He aired, his eyes twinkling as he spoke.

Spencer arched a brow. For some reason, she had a horrible feeling that maybe he was hinting something. That maybe he knew... But that was impossible... Otherwise, why hadn't he done anything about it? "Maybe they figure that they're smart enough to look out for themselves." She replied, playing along for now and humouring him.

Hetfield chuckled, clearly amused and nodded. "Maybe." He chirped. "But they're still children." He reminded. "And children don't always act in their best interests." He pointed out.

Spencer had to admit, he had her there. Again, she fought the urge to glare at him and simply smiled.

"So," Hetfield began, leaning comfortably back in his seat. "What'd you think of the conference so far?" He asked, seeming genuine interested.

"It's hard NOT to be impressed." Spencer admitted.

Hetfield smiled and nodded at her answer. "Tanaka's recombinant technology is groundbreaking." He said., glancing down to the doctor, who was finally walking back down towards the stage. "It's why I'm here." He told her, glancing back to her. "The children that I work with -- their genetic anomalies DO make them gifted. But they also make them flawed."

Spencer arched a brow, trying not to look too offended. "Aren't we all, Mr. Hetfield?" She quipped, trying not to sound too bitter. 'Your ass is more flawed than anyone I know.'

Hetfield stared at her for a couple of seconds before breaking out into an amused grin. Thankfully, he thought she was joking with him. "Have we met before, Ms. Doors?" He asked, sending her yet another charming smile. "You seem awfully familiar." He added. He just couldn't quite put his finger on it. And that irritated him. A LOT.

Spencer managed to force a weak smile. "I don't think so... I get that. A LOT."


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacky grinned back at her. "American food is the best. Especially your cakes. Jesus fucking Christ! I love your cakes!" He chimed, obviously a little excited by the swift change of topic.

As the doctor walked back onto the stage, followed by Dale and another Japanese man close to his age, the audience welcomed him with a humble round of applause. Dr. Tanaka stood on the stage with the other man and the boy standing either side of him and smiled brightly at the people. "Thank you all so much." He said before jumping right into the second half of the conference. "Dale is an extraordinary boy. A singular creation, whose very life is the culmination of decades of genetic research. Dale is also a messenger, bringing good news and hope to every one of us." He then paused for a moment, his eyes scanning the crowd. "Ah, yes -- you." He pointed at the first man he laid eyes on that was wearing a pair of glasses. "Will you please stand, sir?" He asked politely.

Hetfield raised his brows, clearly surprised. "Who? Me?" He asked, glancing back down at the doctor.

Dr. Tanaka smiled and nodded. "Yes." He said. "I see you wear glasses." He noted.

Hetfield slowly rose from his seat. "Yes." He said with a firm nod.

Spencer rolled her eyes to herself, whereas Ashley stared up at the intriguing man and rather cute middle-aged man -- to her, he wasn't all that bad looking, for an older guy, anyway.

"How long have you worn them?" Dr. Tanaka asked, staring back up at the slightly younger man.

"A few years now." Hetfield replied. "I was all dandy until I reached 40. Then, next thing you know, I can't live without them." He said, referring to his glasses with a sheepish little grin.

Dr. Tanaka nodded. "And do you know WHY that is?" He asked, clearly testing him.

"Well, I'm no ophthalmologist, but I think it has something to do with the hardening of the crystalline lens, which doesn't contract the way it used to, the way it should." Hetfield explained, smirking down at Spencer and her rather attractive blonde friend sitting beside her.

Spencer averted her eyes, fighting the urge to stand up and just punch him in his smug shit face, where as Ashley seemed rather impressed.

Dr. Tanaka seemed impressed, too. He smiled and nodded before replying. "That is correct."

Hetfield simply grinned proudly to himself, like an immature teenage boy.

The doctor then used his small laser pointer to gesture at an on screen diagram of a DNA strand. "Now, what if I told you that what you were referring to was already written in the genetic code -- and that if I sniffed here," He said, pointing the laser. "Grafted here -- and then used some of your own RNA to seal the graft -- that you could then throw away your glasses forever?" He asked, turning back to face the man with another pleasant smile.

Hetfield's grin widened. "Well, then you'd be my hero. It's as simple as that."

Dr. Tanaka's smile widened as he nodded, clearly pleased with that response. "Thank you." He said. "You may sit."

Hetfield nodded, shooting one last smile before sitting down again...

...The day after the conference was a Thursday and for the first time in a few weeks, Spencer had booked herself a personal day off from work. Yesterday, after the conference, she had arranged a proper meeting with Dr. Tanaka so that they could talk, but before that, Spencer found herself wandering over to Ryan and Jacky's apartment. Mostly out of boredom. Well, mostly to see Mr. Beautiful-Blue-Eyes...

"Hey."

Jacky's gaze instantly snapped up from Ryan's desk and over to her. "God, don't you EVER knock?" He joked with a sheepish grin after jumping at her presence.

Spencer grinned in amusement. "Sorry." She chirped, though, not looking very apologetic at all. "What're you doing?" She asked, staring curiously down at the papers of the desk.

Jacky sighed, taking on a more serious expression. "You didn't hear? Dr. Tanaka was murdered last night, only a few hours after the conference ended."

Spencer's eyes widened. "What!?" She snapped, her heart beginning to race slightly.

"Police managed to catch the man who shot him; his name is Peter Wentz, and he's a member of the May 23rd Movement." Jacky explained.

'And here I was thinking it was Hetfield.' Spencer frowned. "Why?" She whispered, feeling her disappointment swallow her whole. Yet another person who could have helped her had been stripped away from her in the blink of an eye.

Jacky sighed, shaking his head with a saddened expression. "They thought the kid was being held against his will."

Spencer's pulse spiked once more; how could she have forgotten? "Is he okay?" She asked instantly.

Jacky smiled slightly and nodded. "Thankfully, yes. He's been taken into care and witness protection."

Spencer relaxed at that and nodded. 'Well, at least Hetfield can't get his dirty hands on the kid. No doubt, he would have swiped the kid up for experimenting.'

"You okay?" Jacky asked, eyeing her with slight concern.

Spencer forced a small smile and nodded again. "I just feel sorry for the poor orphaned kid." She said and it wasn't a total lie. "His mom's a cracked out hooker in jail, his dad's no where to be found and now his stepfather's been murdered, as well." She said, shaking her head in dismay as she thought to herself.

Jacky nodded, an understanding look on his face. He slowly rose from Ryan's leather computer chair and turned to face her with a worried look in his pretty blue orbs. "You sure you're okay?" He asked again, frowning slightly. "I mean, this guy could have helped you fix your seizures."

Spencer smiled a little more genuinely this time, but only because of how caring he seemed. Of course she wasn't okay. Not now, but she loved that he seemed to care. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just..." She sighed quietly. "Yeah, what you said." She added with a weak grin.

Jacky nodded, looking as though he understood completely.

"Hetfield was there." Spencer said after a few moments of comfortable silence.

Jacky looked alarmed after hearing that. "Did he --"

"I'm okay." Spencer cut him off with a small amused chuckle. "He saw me, but he didn't recognise me." She explained.

"Thank fuck for that." Jacky muttered, looking rather relieved.

Spencer smiled at that. For some reason, right now, she just wanted to take that step and a half closer and press her lips up to his. So why didn't she? No one had ever made her feel like he did; safe and loved. So why was this so difficult for her?

"Do you know what he was doing there?" Jacky asked, arching a curious brow.

Spencer quickly snapped out of her thoughts to reply. "Same thing as me." She stated with a shrug. "He wanted to fix 'his gifted children's' flaws." She added with a sarcastic roll of her eyes.

Jacky nodded. "Makes sense, I guess. So, you talked to him?" He asked, arching another brow.

Spencer nodded. "He's just as high and mighty as I remember." She stated, looking rather irritated by that.

Jacky smiled at her; he adored that look on her face. It wasn't quite the happiest, but it was better than when she was sad. "So, um, you hungry?" He asked, a hopeful look in his eyes.

Spencer snapped out of her thoughts of Hetfield and smiled over at Jacky. "Actually, I am." She said with a nod.

Jacky smiled brightly, clearly pleased with her response. "How about a full English breakfast?" He suggested, laughing when he heard her stomach rumble as the words left his mouth.

"Sounds good." Spencer replied, rolling her eyes playfully, but grinning all the same...

"...Well, that was my first ever English breakfast, Jacky. And I gotta say; I'm as impressed as I am full." Spencer leaned back in her seat and let out a satisfied sigh as she rubbed her full stomach.

Jacky smirked to himself and then paused, registering what she had just said. "Wait, that was your first full English?" He asked. "Breakfast. Full English BREAKFAST." He added, quickly correcting himself and then blushing in embarrassment slightly at how he must have sounded.

Spencer chuckled to herself, obviously noticing and then nodded in response. "Yup. Why?" She asked, deciding to move the conversation along for his sake. For once, anyway.

Jacky shrugged casually, quickly managing to re-collect himself. "Just surprised." He mumbled.

"Well, I'm American, dude." Spencer chirped, grinning widely across at him.

Jacky grinned back at her. "American food is the best. Especially your cakes. Jesus fucking Christ! I love your cakes!" He chimed, obviously a little excited by the swift change of topic.

Spencer arched a brow at him, trying not to laugh out loud in amusement. She had never seen this side of Jacky before and she really adored it. She finally allowed herself to let out a little chuckle as she grinned brightly over at him. "You're such a goofball, Vincent."


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I tried to stop him..." Zack breathed, coughing slightly and wincing at the taste of blood.

Lacey was cold, she was hungry and she was beyond tired. And it didn't help that her sickness -- whatever it was -- was quickly growing worse as the days began to blur passed. And to top it all off, the heat from the Sun today was only making things worse. When was Seattle ever sunny!?

She peaked slowly out of the alleyway she had been hiding in and glanced warily around. Her eyes landed on the payphone across the street and thankfully, there was no one else around. Normally, she could blend in with the humans, but now that her sickness was getting worse, it began to show physically.

She managed to haul herself over to the payphone with what little energy she had left and quickly dug into her pocket. She pulled out a few loose coins and picked up the phone before shoving them in and dialling. Thankfully, she had a very good memory. Although, it was the only numbered she had memorised over the years.

Thankfully, he answered on the first ring, but she quickly spoke before he could. "Hey, it's me; Lacey. Look, I know I'm not supposed to call this number, but I had no other choice." She told him. "I had a really close call with Hetfield's men in Vegas... I really need your help, brother. I promise, I'll explain everything when I see you..." She smiled at his response. She knew she could always count on her big brother. "When? ...Okay..."

...Hetfield smiled to himself as he stared out over the harbour waters, glistening under the afternoon Sun.

"Nice view, Hetty."

Hetfield's smile widened at the little nickname as he nodded. "Oh, yeah. Very nice day, indeed." He agreed before turning around to face the younger man; an old friend of his. "You look like hell, kid." He added, smirking in amusement.

Mark Hoppus rolled his eyes at that remark as he slowly walked closer and stood beside the older man. "We have a problem. And we could use your help." He said, getting straight down to business.

Hetfield smiled pleasantly and nodded. "You know that I'm always happy to do you a favour." He replied rather smugly.

Hoppus ignored his expression, simply continuing with their little meeting. "Are you familiar with Vatican situation?" He asked, arching an expectant brow.

Hetfield shrugged casually. "Only what I've read in the papers." He admitted.

Hoppus rolled his eyes again, looking a little annoyed this time. "The new Pope has come out against our friends in the Italian parliament. He's quite popular, though." He said, looking more irritated as he spoke. "And if he keeps it up, he's going to bring down the whole Mediterranean coalition." He said rather pointedly.

Hetfield simply smiled and nodded. "Consider it done." He replied, clearly getting the hint by now.

Hoppus breathed a small sigh of relief and nodded, looking a little happier now. "Can't have any accountability." He noted. He knew all what Hetfield was all about and what he did for a living.

Hetfield smirked at that. "You know my kids, Hoppy." He chirped, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

Hoppus managed a slight smile at that and the old nickname. He nodded before replying. "And you know that I'm always grateful for your help." He said, clearly hinting a little.

Hetfield smiled in delight. "Well," He began. "Maybe there IS something that you can do for me, in return..."

Hoppus shot him an intrigued look, silently encouraging him to continue.

"See if you can get the Committee to come up with more funds so that I can bring Monticora up to stage three." Hetfield said, gaining a more serious exterior now.

Hoppus nodded, but sighed, looking a little hesitant. "I'm behind you on, Jim, you know I am... But with these people, it always comes down to the same thing: X-5 fugitives... I need to be able to tell them that you're making progress." He said, clearly trying to reason with his friend.

Hetfield shot him a glare at that. "What'd you think I'm back in Seattle for!? The charming weather!?" He snapped. "I'm closing in on one right here in this city." He said, grinning slyly now. "Maybe even two..."

...After a long and rather annoyingly stressful day at work, Spencer finally made it through her front door. She wheeled her motorcycle through the living room and rested it along the back wall; it's usual place. She didn't trust the streets of this city.

"Ashley? Jess?" She called out to her room mates and then walked back through the living room.

When she reached the kitchen, Spencer noticed a small note left on the counter beside the kettle. She frowned curiously, picking it up and reading.

'Spencer,  
Robert's back in town for the weekend and Ashley's staying at C-Dog's for the night.  
I'll see you first thing Monday.  
You know we love ya!  
\-- Jess.  
XXX'

Spencer chuckled to herself, shaking her head and she placed the note back down onto the counter.

After deciding not to pour herself coffee, she yawned as she walked over to her bedroom. As she shut the door behind her and turned around, her eyes instantly widened at the sight of her broken bedroom window.

And then, out of the corner of her eye and in the dimly lit room, she noticed a rather large figure darting straight at her. Instantly, she swung herself round, lifting her leg and placing her foot onto the figure's throat, pinning them against her bedroom door.

Strangely enough, the figure -- whoever it was -- didn't seem to fight back at all.

Spencer's eyes darted up to the figure's face, finally revealing who it really was. Her gaze instantly softened at the sight of her big brother. "Zack?" She breathed, frowning deeply in concern as she slowly pulled her foot back to the ground.

Zack -- covered in bruises, cuts and blood -- let out a shaky breath as he leaned back against the door.

"What happened?" Spencer whispered. It killed her to see him like this.

Zack lifted his half-lidded eyes to meet hers. "Hetfield..." He breathed, clearly having trouble staying awake, let alone standing up.

Spencer was beside him before he could fall to his knees. She wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled his arm around the back of her shoulders before helping him over to her bed.

"I tried to stop him..." Zack breathed, coughing slightly and wincing at the taste of blood.

Spencer frowned, slowly lowering him back onto her bed. She knelt beside him, reaching over and grasping one of his hands in both of hers. "What'd you mean?" She asked, looking a little confused as well. "Was he closing in on you?" She asked, clearly alarmed by the idea. "Zack?" She called, seeing him doze in and out of consciousness. "Zack, stay with me." She ordered, her voice firm. "You can't die on me." She whispered with a frown. "I won't let you."

"He's..." Zack uttered, wincing in pain when he tried to move. "He's got Lacey..."

Spencer's heart raced immediately after she had properly registered what he had just said. And then she quickly reached into her jacket pocket for her cell phone to call the only person she knew would help her, no matter what.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacky spoke before Spencer could follow him as Ryan continued to type away, pulling up every piece of useful information that he could. "Notwithstanding what I told G.I. Joe out there," He said, referring to Zack and causing Spencer to grin in amusement. "You DO realise that you're going after the man who's spent the last decade and a half trying to hunt you down, no matter what." He reminded rather than questioned.

After managing to walk Zack the few streets over to Ryan and Jacky's apartment, she finally allowed her brother to pass out.

"He just showed up at your apartment?" Jacky asked.

Spencer nodded. "He said Hetfield's men did this to him."

Ryan walked over to his bed -- where Spencer had dropped her unconscious brother and reached down for the bloody bandage plastered onto his bare (and heavily tattooed) stomach. However, he froze when Zack reached out and grabbed his wrist in a firm grasp.

Zack's eyes then snapped open and he glared up at the older-looking (and unfamiliar) man.

"I need to change your bandage." Ryan said, staring calmly down at the younger man.

"You need to back off." Zack retorted, his voice as firm as his grasp.

"It's okay. He's a friend." Spencer stated as she walked back into the room.

Zack glanced over to his baby sister, frowning when he noticed the other man following her in closely behind. "Another friend?" He asked, clearly being sarcastic. He finally let go of Ryan's wrist and slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position, wincing in pain as he did so.

"That's right." Jacky chimed.

Zack glanced over at him, clearly unimpressed before glancing back to his sister. "Why did you bring me here, Spencer?" He asked. "I came to YOU for help." He stated with a pointed look.

Spencer nodded. "And that's what you're getting." She replied, motioning towards Ryan.

Zack glanced back to Ryan, who stood waiting beside him and then sighed in defeat.

Ryan smiled to himself before reaching for the bloody bandage and removing it as carefully as possible.

"Now," Spencer continued, standing at the foot of the bed. "Tell me what happened to Lacey. You said that Hetfield has her?" She asked.

Zack looked rather shocked at her words and glanced timidly between Jacky and Ryan.

Spencer smiled to herself. "They know all about us." She told him.

Jacky nodded. "We just wanna help." He said, glancing over at the male transgenic. Besides Spencer, Zack was the first he had met. And he was certainly very different. He seemed a little more uptight and rather angry.

Spencer shot Jacky a small smile before glancing back to her brother. "You can trust them." She insisted.

Zack knew that his baby sister wasn't stupid, but he also knew that she was careless when it came to the people she cared about. And that worried him. A lot.

"Tell me what happened to Lacey." Spencer urged.

Zack sighed loudly in defeat and shrugged. "She got careless. She got caught. End of story." He said rather dismissively.

Spencer seemed rather taken a back by his response. "What the hell is THAT supposed to mean?" She asked rather bitterly.

"She's gone, Spencer." Zack said, his voice firm, but his expression (irritating) calm.

Spencer seemed completely outraged. "So, we're just gonna let Hetfield have her!?" She roared, glaring at him.

Zack rolled his eyes. "You want us to go after her and give him a shot at a hat trick!?" He snapped.

"We can't just do nothing!" Spencer snapped back, clearly having none of it.

Zack glared at her this time. "We're not going to breach op-sec for some half-assed rescue attempt!" He snapped. He took a deep breath, managing to calm himself quickly. "You need to just accept what happened and move on." He told her, his voice firm again. "Is that clear?" He asked, shooting her a stern look.

Spencer scoffed. "You're not my C.O, Zack." She retorted. "Y'know, you can worry about op-sec for the both os us," She said, smirking smugly at him as she defied him. She wasn't a fricking kid anymore. She could look after herself. She'd been doing just fine without big brother looking over her shoulder. "But I'M gonna do whatever it takes to get her back."

Zack arched a brow, looking rather amused. "Oh, yeah? HOW?" He asked sarcastically. "She's probably halfway back to Monticora by now."

Spencer frowned when she saw the hopeless look in her big brother's green eyes. She'd never seen that look on him before.

"I don't think so." Jacky piped up.

"Stay out of this." Zack snarled, glaring over at him. He just tell that he was into Spencer; the way he looked at her annoyed Zack more than he would ever admit, even to himself.

Spencer glared at her brother. "Don't speak to him like that! He's the one that's been helping me stay alive these past few months." She snapped.

Jacky smiled at that, noticing Zack's glare on him darken slightly. He quickly cleared his throat before speaking up again. "In case you haven't caught on by now; this girl," He said, motioning towards Spencer. "Is gonna do what's she gotta do, no matter what you or ANYONE else has to say about it. Now, you've got two choices: back off or pitch in." He stated, arching an expectant brow at the transgenic male.

Zack glanced between Jacky and Spencer, still glaring slightly. He glanced back to his sister, clearly not liking the way he was being spoken to and wanting her to do something about it.

Spencer glanced at Jacky, who kept his eyes planted on Zack for his answer and smiled to herself. "What he said." She chirped, smiling smugly back at her big brother.

Ryan chuckled as he walked over to his small desk and typed something into his laptop. "Now, the way I figure it, you don't just put a genetically enhanced killing machine on the next bus to Monticora." He said, continuing to type away quickly. "And since I'm not finding any record of military convoys leaving the city or any unusual air traffic, I'm thinking there's a chance she's probably being held close by in Seattle somewhere."

"Maybe at Hetfield's forward base of operations?" Jacky suggested.

Zack scoffed. "Yeah? Well, where the hell is THAT?" He asked, his voice dripped in sarcasm.

Jacky simply smirked, glancing knowingly over at his computer geek of a best friend. Although, he wasn't one to talk on that department. "Give the man a minute."

"Hmm. Whatever Hetfield's got going on here, he's covering it up pretty well." Ryan said, mostly talking to himself as his eyes stayed glued to the brightly lit screen of his laptop.

"Did you look in the Yellow Pages under 'black helicopter operations'." Zack asked sarcastically, arching a brow.

"Oh, good -- another Monticora wit." Jacky chimed, grinning in amusement when Zack glared at him once more.

Spencer had to chuckle at that remark. "Okay," She said. "So we can't find his crew. But maybe we can find his crib or where he hangs." She said, glancing over at Ryan. "Maybe he's part of a bowling league or something." She joked, grinning to herself.

Jacky chuckled at that, causing Zack to roll his eyes.

"Here are his D.O.D records." Ryan piped up. "James Hetfield. Born 1969... Enlisted in the Army right out of high school... Married his hometown sweetheart." He said, reading from the screen.

"Ohh, touching." Spencer cooed, clearly mocking, and causing Zack to smirk.

Ryan continued. "Accepted to OCS... Graduated top of his class... Assigned to third Ranger battalion... Saw action in Panama, Kuwait, Somalia..." He raised his brows, clearly impressed. "Then made captain... Assigned to Delta Force... Legion of Merit, Purple Heart..."

"Yeah, yeah. We get the point." Spencer said, rolling her eyes, clearly uninterested and unimpressed.

"Looks like he was on the fast track, until '95... Wife was murdered... Killer was never found..."

Zack scoffed. "Probably did it himself."

Spencer frowned. She wasn't so sure about that. Hetfield was one cruel son of a bitch, but she always had the odd feeling that somewhere deep down in his twisted insides, he cared about her and her siblings, in his own disturbing way. She was also a little saddened by her brother's pessimistic outlook on literally everything. She thought he was smarter than that.

Ryan continued once again. "His behaviour became erratic after that... Half a dozen disciplinary infractions... Insubordination, disorderly conduct, D.U.I... Bought himself a dishonourable charge... And last, but not least, an A.D.A.P admissions form from 1996."

Both transgenics frowned, looking slightly confused on that last part.

"'A.D.A.P'?" Spencer asked before Zack could.

"Alcohol and Drug Abuse Program." Jacky replied, glancing at her. "Rehab for military personnel."

Spencer nodded and then thought to herself for a moment. "Program must have turned things around for him if Monticora let him sign up."

Jacky nodded and smiled in amusement. "As in; 'Hi. My name is Jim. And I'm an alcoholic'?"

Spencer smirked back, shrugging casually. "It's a place to start, at least." She agreed. "You coming or not?" She asked, arching a brow over at her brother.

Zack shot her a glare. "And our objective is what, exactly? All the free black coffee and crappy biscuits we can get?" He asked sarcastically.

Spencer shot him another glare. "Find the man; he'll lead us to our objective." She stated, as if it were the most obvious thing, which is was. "Or did you sleep through Recon 101?" She chirped, smirking smugly.

Zack simply rolled his eyes, trying to hide his smile as he slowly rose from the bed. He slowly shuffled passed her and Jacky before opening Ryan's bedroom door and walking out into the hallway.

Jacky spoke before Spencer could follow him as Ryan continued to type away, pulling up every piece of useful information that he could. "Notwithstanding what I told G.I. Joe out there," He said, referring to Zack and causing Spencer to grin in amusement. "You DO realise that you're going after the man who's spent the last decade and a half trying to hunt you down, no matter what." He reminded rather than questioned.

Spencer smiled. By now, she knew that this was just his way of caring about her. And it made her insides warm and tingle just at the thought. "I've spent the last decade and a half looking for Zack and the others. It's just what keeps me going." She told him with a soft smile.

Jacky managed and smile and nodded. He already knew there was no changing her mind. "Just please... Make sure it isn't what gets you killed."


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And who might YOU be?" Hetfield asked, pointing his head towards the direction of her voice. Something about that voice seemed familiar to him. "Valary, maybe?" He asked, his grin widening. "Lexi? ...Spencer?"

Spencer and Zack had each hopped onto their own motorcycles and rode off into the night through the city. After twenty minutes, they had finally managed to track Hetfield down to a small center building; where he met up with other alcoholics and drug abusers and waited across the street for him to come back after.

After an hour or so, Hetfield was one of the last people out of the building and before Zack could even open his mouth to speak, Spencer had already hopped off her motorcycle and was marching up to Hetfield.

Spencer crept silently and quickly up to Hetfield just as he reached his SUV. She threw her arm around his neck from behind and applied just the right amount of pressure on his windpipe. After a few moments of struggling, Hetfield fell limp in her grasp.

Zack rode over to her and pulled up beside her. He opened the flap on his helmet and glared at her in outrage. "What the fuck are you doing!?" He squealed, clearly not pleased.

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Just follow me." She said before shoving Hetfield's unconscious body into the back seat of his SUV and then hopping into the driver's seat...

...After finding a safe place to hide for now -- an old abandoned warehouse, practically in the middle of no where -- Spencer hauled Hetfield's body out of the vehicle. She found a nearby chair and some makeshift rope and tied him securely to it as well as blind-folding him with a dirty piece of rag.

A few yards away, Zack glared over at his sister, obviously not happy at her improvisation. "Spencer, this wasn't the plan." He snapped, keeping his voice low.

"I saw an opportunity. I took it." Spencer said, shooting him a pointed look before holding out the small hand gun that she'd found tucked away on Hetfield's belt.

Zack let out a small frustrated huff, but took the gun from her anyway and followed her over to Hetfield.

Spencer stopped in front of the unconscious man as she unscrewed the bottle of water in her hands. She splashed the cold water over his face, watching him jump back to consciousness. "A group of men in black SUV's kidnapped a girl yesterday on Waverly Avenue." She said, keeping her voice loud and intimidating. "YOUR men... We wanna know where you took her."

Hetfield coughed a little before managing to speak. "You must have me confused with some --" He was instantly cut off when Zack reached over and punched him in the face.

"Tell us where she is, Hetfield. Or you're in for a VERY long night." Zack threatened, his voice low and firm, just as his sister's, though, more sinister.

Hetfield sighed, still unable to see over his blindfold. "I'm just a regular business man.

Zack growled, reaching over and punching him in the stomach before punching him in the face again. "Where's Lacey!?" He yelled, unable to control his rising anger.

"Lacey?" Hetfield asked, sounding surprised. "You're one of them. One of MINE." He said, his lips bloody lips pulling into a wide grin. "X-5... No one else would know the names you kids gave to each other." He noted, though, more to himself. He seemed very pleased.

"Where is she?" Spencer asked, ignoring incessant babbling.

Hetfield sighed, seeming rather defeated. "I don't have her."

Zack growled, punching him even harder in the face.

Hetfield gasped slightly, trying to catch his breath before erupting into a chuckle. "Still so angry. You haven't changed much, have you, Zack?" He asked, wearing a knowing smirk.

"We can play 'pin-the-name-on-the-barcode' later." Spencer retorted. Unlike her brother, she had a little more control over her emotions, but he was beginning to wear on her last nerve.

"And who might YOU be?" Hetfield asked, pointing his head towards the direction of her voice. Something about that voice seemed familiar to him. "Valary, maybe?" He asked, his grin widening. "Lexi? ...Spencer?"

Spencer's heart raced, even if he couldn't see her, she was still terrified.

Hetfield let out another defeated sigh. "Listen, I don't wanna see Lacey end up in the hands of the enemy anymore than you do." He said, sounding rather sincere.

"YOU are the enemy." Zack retorted, glaring down at him with the gun still in his angry grip. It took everything in him not to just pulled that trigger and lay one into Hetfield's sick and twisted brains.

Hetfield let out a huff. "I told you, Zack; I DON'T have her." He said, his voice firm.

Zack reached out and punched him in the face once more. "STOP lying!" He yelled angrily.

Hetfield breathed heavily, trying not to pass out again. "You put your prisoner in a threatening environment... And then you use threats and verbal abuse to try and weaken psychologically." He recited, smiling to himself. He was so proud of his children, even if he knew that was rather twisted. They hadn't forgotten what he had taught them. At least some good came out of his work.

"Shut up!" Spencer snapped, her anger also rising now.

However, Hetfield carried on, almost taunting them both. "And eventually you will employ non-verbal techniques, including torture."

"Shut the fuck UP!" Spencer yelled, reaching out and smacking him across the cheek.

Hetfield growled, clearly getting annoyed. "Why don't we just cut to the chase? Huh?" He asked before wriggling his bound wrists around so that he could snap and break one of his own fingers; his left index finger.

Zack frowned slightly, whereas Spencer continued to glare down at him.

Hetfield groaned loudly in pain at the damage he had caused himself. He quickly managed to regain his focus before speaking up again. "One down, nine more to go." He grunted. "What do I have to do to convince you that I'm telling the truth -- I DON'T have her; I DON'T have Lacey."

"Then, WHO does?" Spencer asked, causing Zack to frown even more.

Hetfield shrugged. "Any number of foreign governments would love to get their hands on Monticora technology."

Spencer frowned softly. "You're saying that someone kidnapped her so they could sell her to the highest bidder?" She asked, sounding utterly offended.

Hetfield smiled at her response. "Is that so surprising? Each one of you kids are worth millions."

"And why should we believe you?" Zack asked snootily.

"A weapon system like Lacey doesn't come up for sale every day." Hetfield explained. "Let me contact my people. We can find out who's brokering the deal... Think about it... Please." He asked, begging slightly.

Spencer and Zack exchanged a look before walking a few yards away from Hetfield.

"What'd you think?" Spencer asked, glancing curiously up at her big brother for any ideas.

Zack scoffed, glaring back over at Hetfield. "We should kill this sack of shit right now and take the win." He replied without hesitation.

Spencer sighed. She had a feeling he'd say something like that. Always a do-er and never a thinker, was Zack. "I think he's telling the truth." She admitted.

Zack stared down at her incredulously. "You're not seriously buying all his bullshit!?" He snapped, glaring at her.

"It's plausible." Spencer replied calmly. "We should check it out, at least. Jacky has contacts in the military. Maybe he can shake something loose." She suggested with a casual shrug.

Zack sighed in defeat. He knew that she had already made up her mind anyway. "Fine. Whatever. Go." He grunted before turning back towards Hetfield.

Spencer quickly reached out and grabbed his elbow, making him stop.

Zack turned back to face her, shooting her a questioning glance.

Spencer bit her bottom lip, looking a little nervous. "I fear that something tragic might happen if I leave you two alone in the same room for too long." She said, clearly hinting that she wanted Hetfield alive -- unfortunately. "You go. Tell Jacky what's going on and hurry back." She told him, shooting him a sheepish grin.

Zack had to smile at that, even though he didn't want to. He let out a small huff, but nodded anyway before making his way back on his motorcycle to Ryan and Jacky's apartment.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacky chuckled at that, shaking his head to himself. "I mean, I do my best, but she's a little... Let's say; 'stubborn'." He replied, grinning in amusement.
> 
> Zack aired a chuckle and nodded once again. "Yeah. That's Spencer alright."

Even if Zack knew that Spencer could more than look after herself, he was still adamant about leaving her along with Hetfield, even if he was the one being held as a prisoner. However, he hopped back onto his motorcycle and race back to Ryan and Jacky's apartment as fast as he possibly could.

"My guy's in a time crunch on this one..." Jacky spoke into his cell phone as he stared at Ryan's computer screen.

Zack leaned on the desk beside him, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched, waiting patiently and silently.

Jacky nodded to himself as he listened. "Yeah, exactly. Just get back to me A.S.A.P... Okay, thanks. Bye." He said before snapping his cell phone shut. "We've got a lead." He informed, turning in his seat to face the transgenic male.

Zack seemed to perk up a little after hearing that.

"My contact just has to confirm some minor details before he gets back to me." Jacky explained.

Zack simply nodded in response.

As they waited, Jacky decided to strike up a little conversation. Even if Zack didn't seem like the type for mindless chatter. "So, uh," He began. "Risky bit of business -- kidnapping Hetfield."

Zack nodded again and sighed. "It wasn't the object." He said. "But it seems like Spencer caught a bad case of mission creep." He said, shrugging casually.

Jacky smiled to himself -- of course it would be Spencer's idea. He often wondered if she knew how selfless and heroic she really was. "And now you've caught the tiger by the tail." He said, smiling in amusement.

Zack had to smile at least a little at that, too.

"You look after her." Jacky added, obviously referring to Spencer. He was pleased to find that she had other people -- besides himself -- who would look out for her, no matter what. However, the way that Zack looked at Spencer and the way he talked about her sometimes wasn't exactly the way a brother was supposed to. Although, technically, none of the transgenics were biologically related. Still, they had been brought up as close siblings, having no on other family nor friend to turn to.

Thankfully, Zack didn't seem to notice the "accidental" hidden meaning behind the British man's words. He nodded, a small, but genuine smile finally gracing his lips. "It's not something that anyone needs to ask me to do." He replied. "It's my responsibility to look after them all... If I'd had done that, then, Lacey wouldn't be in this jam." He ended with a defeated sigh and a guilty look in his ocean green orbs.

Jacky nodded, understanding. Although, he couldn't help feeling a little sympathetic towards the man. He had been through all the same terrible shit that Spencer had been through and on top of that, he had been their leader, their father and their mother, their everything. He couldn't imagine the kind of pressure that had probably weighed down on him for so many years. Even after escaping the hell hole he called a home for the first decade or so of his life.

There was a brief, but rather comfortable silence before Zack cleared his throat to speak again. "So, uh," He began, sounding a little more lighthearted. "What is it between you and Spencer?" He asked, arching a curious brow. He wasn't the usual kind of over-protective brother, but he would still kill Jacky in a heartbeat if he ever hurt his baby sister.

Jacky seemed rather caught of guard by that question. He quickly collected himself, trying to act calm and smooth. "I don't really know..." He mumbled with a lazy shrug. "Something..." He added, frowning as he looked deep in thought.

Zack eyed him curiously for a few more moments before making his response. "Well, it seems like you've been doing a good job on keeping her from getting killed so far, so..." He chirped, though he looked a little reluctant to say such a thing.

Jacky chuckled at that, shaking his head to himself. "I mean, I do my best, but she's a little... Let's say; 'stubborn'." He replied, grinning in amusement.

Zack aired a chuckle and nodded once again. "Yeah. That's Spencer alright."

Jacky smiled and was about to reply when his cell phone rang, interrupting him. He reached for it, opening it to answer before placing it over his bandanna-covered ear. "Yeah, Ron? ...Okay... And you got this how? ...Sweet, cheers, man." He chimed with a happy grin before hanging up and tossing the phone onto Ryan's desk.

"Hey, did Ficarro call you back yet?" Ryan asked, poking his head from behind his office doorway.

Jacky smiled widely and nodded over at him. "Yeah, thanks for that, Ryan."

"Happy to help." Ryan chimed, grinning before slipping back out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

"What've you got?" Zack asked.

Jacky quickly turned back to the computer and began typing away on the keyboard as he spoke. "Chinese military have been trying to procure biosynth technology on the black mark for the last few months now. Word is; the order's already been filled and a deal is in the works." He explained.

Zack sighed, slightly disappointed to know that Hetfield was telling the truth. "So Hetfield was on the level." He muttered, glancing over Jacky's shoulder.

Jacky nodded, feeling a little disappointed, too. "Look like." He muttered back. "Operation's being run by a Major Axl Rose." He said, reading from the file on the screen. "He works out of Fort Xavier; an abandoned base, just outside of the city's boarders... Guy's gone rogue or something; runs his outfit like his own private fiefdom." He said, frowning in concern.

"Where is this place, exactly?" Zack asked, glaring down at the screen passed Jacky's shoulder.

Jacky sighed. He already learned that Spencer's brother was nearly as stubborn and even more hard-headed that she was herself. "Thirteen and a half miles, northwest of here." He said, referring to the apartment.

Zack nodded and waited as Jacky downloaded and printed a map for him.

"F.Y.I." Jacky began rather cautiously. He still didn't know Zack as well as he knew Spencer. And he seemed like a very angry man. A very angry man that was genetically enhanced for killing. Probably best not to have pissed him off. Too much, anyway. "It's a secure installation -- as in; lots and lots of men with guns." He pointed out, arching a brow.

Zack quickly snatched the map up from the printer, glancing briefly at it before looking back at Jacky.

"They're all in this for the money. And they will kill anyone for it." Jacky noted. Though, he had a feeling that Zack already knew that. He seemed like a pretty clued in guy, not including that he was born and bred to be highly intelligent anyway.

Zack arched a brow, looking slightly offended. "This is what we do; what we were made to do. We're soldiers." He said. "You're really worried about Spencer? The biggest threat to her safety is YOU." He snapped, glaring slightly down at the man.

Jacky arched both his brows, seeming a little taken a back. "Oh, yeah? How's that?" He asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Zack rolled his eyes -- this guy was so blind and stupid, it was unreal. "Because she should have gotten the fuck out of Seattle a hell of a long time ago. She knows it's not safe here, but she stayed anyway; because of YOU." He said, his voice raised a little, though, he did try to control his anger.

Jacky was very surprised by that response indeed. 'She stayed because of me?' He wanted to smile at that thought, but it was short lived as another quickly flooded his mind. 'She sacrificed her true freedom for me? She's gonna get herself killed, because of ME...' He thought, feeling a little bummed out, to say the very least.

Zack sighed loudly, looking very frustrated. "She ignored her training and let her judgment be clouded by emotions, because of you..."

...Meanwhile, as they waited back at the old abandoned warehouse on the other side of town, Spencer had found another dusty old chair and was sitting a few feet in front of Hetfield, who was still bound and blinded in his own chair.

Hetfield cleared his throat after a few more moments of silence and spoke, his voice echoing around the vacant building. "Can I have some water, please?" He asked politely.

Spencer scoffed quietly to herself before answering. "Sorry. Fresh out." She lied. "I'd spit on you, but it'd be a waist of good saliva." She added, her voice flooded with bitterness.

Hetfield smiled to himself. Thankfully, that little idea worked. "I recognise your voice now... You're the girl from the genetics conference the other day... Rachel Doors, wasn't it?" He asked, clearly taunting her.

Spencer's pulse began to race. 'Fuck. He knows what I look like!' Her thoughts raced, her insides twisting, yet she managed to stay calm, not bothering to answer him. 'At least he still doesn't know which of us I really am.'

Hetfield simply grinned broadly to himself, already knowing he was right. "So, how severe are the seizures?" He asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

Spencer frowned and then after a moment's pause, she allowed herself to answer that question. "Pretty bad sometimes." She mumbled.

Hetfield nodded, obviously understanding. He was the only person in the world who truly did. And he knew that his kids were smart enough to know that. And that is why he didn't fear them. They were HIS children. His GIFTED children. "Y'know, we have treatments now." He told her, bluntly hinting.

Spencer glared at him. "Do you make house calls or should I swing by Monticora for my new meds?" She asked, her voice laced with bitter sarcasm.

"Come now," Hetfield chirped in a lighthearted manner. "Would it really be all that bad?" He asked, wearing a rather cheeky grin.

Spencer's orbs darkened, if possible and her glare hardened. "How can you even ask me that!?" She roared. "You TORTURED us! Beat us down!" She yelped, her anger quickly rising. Though, somehow, she forced herself to stay in that chair.

"You were training to become soldiers." Hetfield replied as if that could justify his actions.

"We were children!" Spencer retorted.

Hetfield nodding, finally understanding. "And you're remembering it all through a child's eyes."

"I remember Gena, dead on the floor, shot by the gun in YOUR hand." Spencer snapped back. She really had no clue as to how she hadn't just got up and beaten him to a bloody pulp. She needed him, for once, she needed him if she ever wanted to see her sister again. And that only infuriated her all the more.

Hetfield sighed loudly, nodding. "And you will never know how much I pained me to have to do that." He said, his mind flashing back briefly. He could remember on the night of the escape, when Gena had been the one to take charge, when Gena had beaten down the guards and taken a gun into her own hands as she ushered her siblings down the corridors, when he had found out about the escape and hurried to the X-5 base, when he had spotted them and tried to stop them, when he had shot Gena down before she had a chance to do the same to him.

Spencer scoffed loudly enough for him to hear. "Spare me. Please." She snipped sourly.

Hetfield gulped away the aching lump in his throat. He still had nightmares. He still felt the guilt. He had killed one of his own kids. "It was the best of you that got away that night." He said, his voice choking up slightly.

"Yeah, well, we wanted to start a rock band." Spencer chided back.

"Do you really wanna spend your entire life running? Always looking over your shoulder?" Hetfield asked incredulously. Although, it sounded more like another attempt at persuasion.

Spencer shrugged lazily to herself. "What I do." She chirped.

Hetfield sighed. "Well, you don't have to, y'know. You can always come back home." He told her, sounding rather desperate and a little hopeless.

Spencer growled. "Get it through your dope ass brain, Hetfield; I'd rather die than go back there!"


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack quickly reached out and gently grasped her wrist. "He'll know what we look like." He warned, shooting her one last pleading look.

"Talking about the good old days?" Zack chirped sarcastically as he killed the engine.

Spencer glanced over her shoulder and smirked at her brother.

Zack smirked back before hopping off his motorcycle and walking over to her. "He's right." He said, referring to Hetfield with a irritated roll of his eyes. "She's being held at Fort Xavier."

"That's Axl Rose's command." Hetfield said, obviously having been earwigging and not having much else to do. Even look around. He gritted his teeth, his anger rising. "I can't believe that son of a bitch." He muttered to himself. "We served together for twelve years."

Zack rolled his eyes. "And we'll be sure to send him your regards." He retorted sarcastically. "Here's a layout of the base." He said, turning to face his sister.

Spencer nodded, taking the map from him. She glanced down at it briefly before looking back up at him. "We'll move out when it gets dark."

Zack nodded, clearly approving.

This time Hetfield scoffed. "Even YOU won't be able to get back out of there alive." He said, earning a glare from both of them, but never knowing it. "You HAVE to listen to me. I know Rose. I can easily get us onto the base." He suggested rather hopefully. "And I can call a TAC team --"

"And then what!?" Zack snapped angrily. "Ship her straight back to Monticora!? I don't fucking think so!"

Spencer had to agree with her brother on that last part. However, she was considering the first part of Hetfield's idea. 'I WOULD make things go a lot smoother...'

Hetfield sighed, sounding frustrated and he wiggled against his restraints. "I would rather DIE than see Monticora technology end up in the hands of the enemy." He said, standing by his decision.

"YOU are the enemy!" Zack roared back in retaliation.

Spencer quickly stepped in front of her angry brother when he tried to hit the older man. "Hold on," She said glancing up at him. "He may have that chance." She said, smiling a sweet and innocent, almost pleading smile.

"What!?" Zack snapped, his eyes widening in utter horror.

Hetfield smiled to himself, but stayed silent as he let them argue it out. He already knew the outcome. He already knew that the female voice belonged to Spencer. He had figured it out. She was the only one that was as headstrong and as stubborn as Zack. She and Zack were the top of their group; the strongest, the fastest, the best.

"Spencer, you CANNOT be serious?" Zack asked, a desperate and pleading look in his bright green orbs.

"With him tagging along, we can walk right through the front doors." Spencer pointed out.

Zack shook his head, clearly having none of it. "He'll double-cross us in a heartbeat, you KNOW he will." He said, his voice low and trembling with rage at the mere thought.

"He may want to, but he CAN'T." Spencer insisted. "We're the only hope he has to get Lacey back from Rose." She added before smirking smugly down at the older man. "Isn't that right, Hetfield?"

Hetfield nodded quickly.

Spencer shot her brother a satisfied smirk before reaching over to remove the blindfold.

Zack quickly reached out and gently grasped her wrist. "He'll know what we look like." He warned, shooting her one last pleading look.

Spencer sighed. Zack didn't know about the whole conference situation -- to which she knew he would give her all kinds of shit about -- but it wasn't as if it mattered anymore. "We'll worry about that AFTER we get Lacey back." She told him, shooting him a stern look.

Zack stared at her for a few moments before finally letting go of her wrist and then letting out a loud annoyed huff. "For the record; I DON'T like this."

"Noted." Spencer replied before finally reaching over and removing Hetfield's blindfold.

Hetfield squinted, his eyes adjusting the dim light of his surroundings. And the second he could see again -- well, see as well as he could without his glasses --his eyes darted up to the faces of his kidnappers; his kids. He smiled slightly, pleased with how beautiful they had both turned out. He shouldn't have been so surprised, all of his children were beautiful. They were bred from the best genes of the human race, all knitted together to make one perfect soldier.

"ONE wrong move," Spencer began.

Zack cocked the gun in his hand before pointing it at Hetfield.

Spencer smiled pleasantly. "And you're an organ donor, daddy-O..."

...Once they had waited until the Sun had finally set, Spencer shoved Hetfield into the passenger's seat of his SUV before hopping into the driver's seat with Zack sitting in the back seat. After a half hour drive with Zack telling her which way to go, Spencer finally pulled up in front of the gates of Fort Xavier.

Spencer glanced over at Hetfield, spotting the soldier already walking slowly up to his side of the vehicle. "Keep it simple." She said, her voice low as she shot him a firm look.

Hetfield nodded at her before rolling down his window just as the soldier stopped outside.

"Base perimeter has been sealed until further notice." The young soldier stated, holding his gun at his side.

"I'm here to see Major Rose." Hetfield said, his voice firm and full of authority.

The soldier looked surprised, but managed to keep his composure and posture. "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to turn your vehicle around, please." He said, keeping the conversation polite.

Hetfield sighed tiredly before slowly reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out his badge, holding it up for the soldier to see. "Get on the horn, Corporal." He chirped. "And tell your Major that Jim is here to see him..."

"...Major's in the mess hall. Sir, he's asked that you join him in there." The soldier said as he lead the three of them by foot into the building of the base. "I'll lead the way."

Hetfield smiled pleasantly and nodded. "Very good, Corporal."

For now, Spencer as Zack stayed silent as they followed closely behind Hetfield and the soldier. After a few moments of walking, they entered a large hall where at least a hundred soldiers were all sitting at benches, stuffing their faces.

"Holy shit on Tuesday's toast! Is that Jim Hetfield!?"

Hetfield smiled as the man he used to call a friend stood up from his dinner and walked over to him. "Hello, Rose." He greeted, shaking his hand.

Rose grinned. "It's good to see you."

'Is it?' Hetfield wanted to ask aloud, but bit his tongue on that one, SOMEHOW.

"So, how's business?" Rose asked, wearing a knowing smirk. Of course he knew what his friends really got up to.

"Look, can we go somewhere private and talk?" Hetfield asked, cutting straight to the point.

"Something wrong with right here?" Rose asked, arching both his brows.

"YOU might think so when I say what I'm going to say." Hetfield replied calmly.

Rose eyed his friend curiously for a moment. "Go for it." He chimed, wearing another smirk.

Hetfield sighed, trying to control his bubbling anger. "You've got one of my kids, Axl." He said, his voice more firm now.

Axl scoffed. "I don't know what you're talking about." He replied without missing a beat. It was clear that he was lying, yet he didn't seem to care all that much.

Hetfield gritted his teeth. "You're planning on selling her to the PRC and it kinda worries me a little bit." He stated sarcastically.

The second those words left Hetfield's mouth, every soldier in the room rose from their seats with their guns drawn and all pointed at him as well as Spencer and Zack. All three of them maintained calm, all being used to these kind of extreme situations by now. One having taught the other two just how.

Rose grinned smugly to himself, his eyes still locked with Hetfield's. "Pat 'em down." He said. As a few of his soldiers followed his orders, he continued to speak. "Well, I thought you MIGHT have a problem with this." He said, clearly mocking him. "I know how touchy you are about your kids."

Hetfield smirked, too. He was smarter than Rose and he knew that. And thankfully, Rose, obviously didn't. "You misjudge me, Axl." He chirped. "I want a piece of the action."

Spencer and Zack shared a brief look, both wondering if they should be worrying.

Rose chuckled, clearly amused by that response. "You never fail to surprise me, Jim." He said, shaking his head and wearing another grin.

Hetfield's smirk widened slightly. "Well, times are tough. We all have to plan ahead for retirement." He replied smoothly.

Rose nodded, thinking to himself for a moment. "Hmm, the problem is; I've already got the merchandise... I just don't see what you could possibly bring the table here, Jim." He added, his grin growing.

Hetfield rolled his eyes -- Axl really was stupid. And even more stupid than that sometimes. "These kids wouldn't even exist if it wasn't for me. Each and every one of them are worth millions... Like the two I brought here with me tonight..." He added with a sly grin, slowly stepping out of the way just in time.

Zack was the first one to react, naturally. He glared over at Hetfield before trying to leap at him and beat the shit out of him.

Spencer's heart dropped, though she didn't know why she was so surprised.

Before either transgenic could do any damage at all, they were held back by the soldiers that outnumbered them. And even though the two of them could have wiped the soldiers out in a matter of minutes, they knew if they was to do that, they'd probably never see Lacey again.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer broke free and smirked back over at the soldier. "Relax, guy." She said, tossing the plastic aside. "Or do you want me to gnaw through your bars, as well?" She added, smirking smugly.

"Good timing -- you showing up with those two now." Rose said as he eyed his two new "products".

Hetfield frowned, looking confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, see for yourself." Rose said, motioning over to the last prison cell.

Spencer turned around in her own prison cell -- Zack in the one the other side of her -- her eyes instantly landing on the poorly girl on her bed; her sister. "Lacey?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. She lifted her hands -- bound together by plastic wire -- and held onto the metal bars as her eyes brimmed with tears.

Lacey wasn't how Spencer quite remembered. Her once shimmering golden hair was now limp and dull, her skin was the most shocking, carved with many wrinkles and aged beyond her years and her bright hazel green orbs were barely lit.

"Lacey it's me; it's Spencer." She called out softly to her sister, trying to get her to respond.

Lacey widened her eyes a little, trying to focus on the figure and it's familiar voice as best she could. "Spencer?" She croaked meekly. "Is it really you?" She asked, a smile ghosting her cracked lips.

"We're here, baby sister." Zack coaxed, smiling over at her. He was trying not to just fall apart at the mere sight of her. She was barely alive. Was it the seizures? Was this what would happen to them all eventually? If so, then there escape had been for nothing. He also had to admit -- to himself, at least -- that he felt immensely guilty for leaving her and he was glad -- for once -- that Spencer had disobeyed him. How could he have left Lacey? 'This must have been what she wanted to tell.' He thought with a small frown.

Lacey managed to widen her smile, recognising big brother's voice instantly. "Zack..." She breathed. "You came for me..."

"Of course we did." Zack whispered back, shooting her the bravest and most encouraging smile that he could muster up.

Spencer glared at Hetfield as he just stood by their cells, staring curiously over at her sister. "What's wrong with her?" She asked, clearly demanding an answer.

Hetfield adjusted his glasses and managed to tear his gaze away from his poorly child. "Seems like she's got a form of progeria. Similar to Werner's Syndrome." He said with a saddened little sigh escaping passed his lips. "It's a spontaneous, rapid mutation of the genome; expressing in the for of highly accelerated ageing... Three of the X-5 group have developed it. And she's the fourth... As far as I know." He added that last part, then shooting both his other children a pointed look, to which he only managed to earn glares back from both of them. Lord only knows how many of his kids that escaped were sicker than they knew. And he would never know, unless -- 'No, until I find them. ALL of them.' He slowly turned back to Rose before speaking up again. "We're going to need to ice her down to bring down her core temperature. It'll slow down her metabolic rate."

Rose nodded. "You heard the man." He told the soldier standing closest to him.

The soldier nodded and quickly walked off to carry out his order.

"You think she'll last at least until we ship 'em all out?" Rose asked, arching an inquiring brow over at his "friend".

Hetfield shrugged limply, his saddened gaze trailing back to Lacey -- who was curled up into a fetal position on the ratty little bunk, who was hooked up to a pathetic-looking drip and who was barley managing to stay conscious. "She'll last two more days, maybe. Three days, tops."

Rose nodded. He didn't seem all that pleased with the answer, but he was grateful for the honesty, at least. "All I really need is to have her breathing when the tail lights disappear in the morning." He stated with a lazy shrug. "But Jim, these people aren't going to want to pay for damaged goods." He pointed out, arching an expectant brow.

Hetfield knew what he was getting at -- he wanted more of his kids and Hetfield had meant what he had told Spencer and Zack; he would rather die. Which is why he had already planned out his next few moves. "Dead OR alive," He said, turning to face the Major. "Her genetic code in worth millions." He reminded. "And besides," He added with a small grin as his eyes drifted back to his other two kids. "We still have the other two to sell. And they're the top of the X-5 group."

Zack shot the man a dark glare, trying to keep a lid on his rage. There was nothing he could do about it right now anyway.

"Y'know what, JIM?" Spencer piped up, staring at him with utter disappointment and complete disgust. She waited until he turned to look at her before continuing. "I've always wondered what drove you to hunt us down over the years. I thought that maybe you were afraid for your dumb ass job. Or was is a whacked sense of patriotism? Or professional pride, because you felt like such chump for losing us in the first place." She said, her voice low and bitter. "But now I know... You're just a bottom-feeding pimp, peddling flesh for the Benjamins." She chided.

Hetfield sighed, he had to admit that he felt a little guilty for betraying his own kids, but it was for the greater good. He needed his plan to work. He needed to distract the Major until his own team showed up. Then he could handle things, no problem. "It's a little more complicated than that."

Spencer simply glared at him, having said her piece and having nothing more to say.

Hetfield turned back to Rose before speaking up again. "Permission to address your men?" He requested.

Rose nodded. "Go right ahead."

Hetfield gave a curt nod back before turning to the seven soldiers lined up against the wall behind them and all armed. "Okay, men, listen up." He began, his voice loud, clear and stern. "Under NO circumstances is ANYONE to interact in ANY way with the prisoners. Handling them requires special training, which you DON'T have."

Rose arched a brow at that, looking a little offended, but kept silent. He knew the man knew what he was talking about. And he himself knew next to nothing of these kids, accept that they were some kind of revved up super-soldiers and that they were worth A LOT of money.

Hetfield continued, slowly pacing up and down as he spoke. "Do NOT open their cells. And under NO circumstances allow yourself within arm's length of them. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" The soldiers chorused.

Rose chuckled in amusement, shaking his head. "Same old Jim."

Hetfield shot him a sheepish smile as they walked side by side towards the door. "Next time we do this, we're gonna need more men in here." He noted, glancing cautiously around the room one last time before walking out.

After being left with the soldiers guarding them, Zack instantly turned to face Spencer the instant Hetfield and rose had shut the door behind them. "I told you he'd double-cross us." He grumbled, shooting her a pointed look.

Spencer nodded, looking more than irritated. "Never fails to disappoint, does he?" She chirped back, her voice laced with sarcasm.

Zack let out an aggravated huff before walking over to the small bunk in his cell and sitting down. He needed to think about their next move.

Spencer let out a loud and rather over-dramatic sigh before turning to face the soldiers, who all stood to attention in a line. "I got an itch. Any of you boys wanna come scratch my back for me?" She asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes over at them with a cute little grin.

Zack arched a brow, wearing an amused smirk.

"Yeah, right." One of the soldiers retorted, scoffing quietly to himself.

Spencer simply shrugged before lifting her hands and using her teeth to free herself from the plastic wire wrapped securely around her wrists.

"Hey!" The soldier -- the same one who had already spoke up -- yelled. "Cut it out!" He warned, shooting her a stern look.

Zack rolled his eyes at that. 'Yeah, like THAT'S gonna work, dude.'

Spencer completely ignored the soldier, continuing to gnaw through the thick plastic.

"I said; cut it out!" The soldier yelled, raising his voice as well as his gun at her.

Spencer broke free and smirked back over at the soldier. "Relax, guy." She said, tossing the plastic aside. "Or do you want me to gnaw through your bars, as well?" She added, smirking smugly.

The soldier slowly lowered his weapon, now glaring back at her.

Zack chuckled quietly to himself, shaking his head.

Spencer smiled, obviously having heard. "Mmm." She whined, scratching her back and stretching slightly. "Much better."


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, let's get down to business." Rose chirped, grinning widely.

"So, I've got scotch, scotch and more scotch." Rose began, walking over behind his desk.

Hetfield closed the office door before walking over. "No, thank you." He declined politely.

Rose nodded, chuckling quietly to himself. "Oh, that's right. I forgot you're a total square now." He sat down behind his desk, pouring himself a small shot glass of the liquid.

Hetfield took the seat in front of his desk.

"Well, let's get down to business." Rose chirped, grinning widely.

Hetfield simply smiled back and nodded.

"I got the sick one all on my own, so I don't figure you deserve a cut." Rose began, smirking smugly. "As for the other two... I'll give you twenty percent for bringing them in."

"50 percent." Hetfield said without missing a beat.

"Half?" Rose asked, clearly surprised.

Hetfield nodded. "Of all three." He added.

Rose scoffed. "Come on, Jim! I got the buyers, I got the safe place to make the exchange and I've got your blue-ribbon thoroughbreds currently locked in my brig." He pointed out, arching both his brows. "So, what exactly is it you think you have that's worth half?" He asked, clearly intrigued as well as slightly amused.

Hetfield smirked back. "What I have is A LOT more where they came from." He stated, as if it were the most obvious thing -- which he thought it would have been, but again, Rose wasn't the brightest crayon in the box at times. Well, most of the time.

Rose stayed quiet for a few moments, simply staring back across the desk. "Well," He finally spoke up, grinning once again. "When you put it like that... How about a glass of water instead?" He asked politely, seemingly agreeing finally.

Hetfield smiled pleasantly back, although, he already knew what was coming. "Sure." He chirped back with a small nod. "So, have we got a deal?" He asked as he watched his old "friend" closely.

Rose smirked to himself as he slowly rose from his chair and walked over to the mini fridge behind him along the back wall. "Y'know, Jim, I've known you for far too long to quibble over percentages." He began casually as he bent down to open the tiny fridge's door.

Hetfield slowly edged forward in his seat, waiting for his chance. He knew exactly what kind of "water" he was about to be offered.

Rose smirked to himself as he slowly and carefully pulled the small hidden hand gun from behind the mini fridge. "Life is too short to --" He paused mid-sentence and quickly stood back up, aiming his weapon.

However, Hetfield was too quick for him -- already having reached for the small flip-blade in his jacket pocket.

Rose's eyes widened as Hetfield threw the blade right at him. The blade sank into his chest, drawing an instant pool of blood. His arms quickly became limp, falling back to his sides. The gun in his hand slipped to the floor as did his entire body before falling into eternal unconscious of the afterlife.

Hetfield slowly rose from his seat and let out a tired sigh. "That it is, my friend." He said to his now deceased "friend". Slowly, he walked over to the Major's body and snatched up the radio from his belt. He searched around in the dead Major's pockets until he found the keys for the cells downstairs and then spoke into the radio. "This is Command. Authorisation code: longbow potent..."

...Meanwhile, back downstairs, the soldiers had all gathered just inside the door for a five minute break and some pizza.

Spencer smiled to herself. She saw an opening and quickly used their distraction to her advantage.

Zack let out a bored huff and when he looked up absentmindedly to glance around the room, his eyes instantly widened at the sight before him. "SPENCER!" He screamed in utter horror upon seeing that his sister had managed to hang herself using the plastic wire she had previously bitten through. "Holy fuck! Spencer! No! No! No!" He screamed, rising to his feet and rushing over to the bars separating them.

At the sudden commotion, the soldiers all glanced over, their eyes also widening and panic striking their each of their faces.

"Spencer!" Zack screamed. "Get her down, you idiots!" He roared, glaring over at the soldiers.

The soldiers all seemed to panic, glancing desperately between one another.

"Get her down! NOW!" Zack yelled in outrage.

"Open the door, dumb ass!" One of the soldiers yelped towards another.

The other looked terrified just at the thought and shook his head furiously. "No fucking way! I'm not opening it! YOU open it!" He squealed back, shoving the keys into the first soldier's hands.

"What the fuck!? No fucking way! You heard what the Commander said!" Another piped up, glaring at both of them.

"She's not worth as much dead! The Major will kick our asses if she's not breathing when he returns!" The second one yelled.

Zack growled, clearly more than annoyed by their petty squabbling. "What the fuck are you waiting for, you fucking morons!?" He roared. "Get her down! NOW!" He ground out, gritting his teeth.

The first soldier quickly reached for the radio on his belt before speaking into it. "Major Rose, we have a situation down here, sir..."

...Hetfield frowned, his pulse suddenly rising. "This is Hetfield. Over." He said, speaking into the radio again.

"Where's the Major?"

"He's in the can." Hetfield lied smoothly, having many years of practise. "What's the sitrep?"

...Zack glared over at the soldiers. "For fuck sake! Do something!" He yelled desperately.

"Uh, one of the female prisoners hung herself, sir." The soldier said into the radio as his eyes drifted back to the girl -- who was now turning purple.

"Fucking hell! Fuck it! Just open the fucking door!" One of the other soldiers yelled, clearly taking charge of the situation.

"Fine! ...Fuck!" The second soldier yelled, snatching the keys back from the first and walking hesitantly over to the middle cell.

"Watch the other two." The fourth soldier ordered, raising his gun at Zack. "You -- face the wall. Now." He demanded, his voice firm and low.

Zack let out a huff of annoyance, but did as he was told. He turned around, facing the back wall of his cell and knelt down with his wrists still bound together by the thick plastic wire...

...Hetfield raced down the hallways as fast as he possible could, but he wasn't as young as he used to be. He lifted the radio to his mouth, speaking into it. "Do NOT -- I repeat; do NOT open those cells! Over!"

...The forth soldier held his weapon pointed at Zack. "Stay down." He demanded, while trying to keep an eye on the others, too.

The second soldier held his weapon at his side as he fiddled around with the keys and then slowly opened the cell door. With the others all behind him -- with their weapons at the ready -- they followed him slowly into the cell -- save the one still guarding Zack and Lacey. The second soldier timidly rushed over to the girl and slowly reached around her legs to hold her up, while another cut the plastic from the bars.

The second Spencer felt the air rush back into her lungs, her bloodshot eyes snapped open.

The soldiers didn't even have time to react.

Spencer kicked the first one in the face, rendering him instantly unconscious and smacked another two in the face with their own guns.

Zack smirked to himself and rushed over to the soldier guarding him -- it was his fault for being stupid enough to get close enough. Using the soldier's distraction towards Spencer, Zack reached out his bound hands from the bars and grabbed him by the back of the neck. He wrenched him back hard against the bars repeatedly until the poor soldier finally dropped his weapon and passed out.

Even Lacey somehow managed to use what little strength she now had left to stand up and sway over towards the distracted soldier that was guarding her. Thankfully, he was already standing in her cell with her -- probably because she looked to weak to move, which was actually true. The sickly transgenic girl crept silently and slowly up behind the soldier and mustered up one last outburst of super-soldier strength to barged him into the bars of her cell.

Zack smiled proudly over at both of his baby sisters.

Spencer grabbed the last soldier standing by the throat and smacked his head into the bars of her cell, knocking him out immediately and effectively. Without wasting anymore time, she quickly found the soldier with the keys to all the cells and walked out of her open cell door.

After she had let him out, Zack easily broke free of his wrists restraints and hurried over to the soldiers to grab up several of their guns.

Spencer darted over to Lacey's cell, quickly letting her out. She rushed over to her sister's side, helping her to stand. "Don't worry, Lacey. We're gonna get you out of here. I promise."


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Williams nodded again. "And how long before she's operational again?" She asked, arching an expectant brow.

As Hetfield rushed back into the room, his eyes instantly landed on the group of unconscious soldiers lying around and the X-5's no where in sight. He growled, clearly angry, but thankfully, he could already hear the sound of his own soldiers pulling up outside the building in their usual black Hummers.

Hetfield raised the radio to his mouth and pressed the button before speaking. He knew his kids had taken one of the soldiers radios to keep tabs on him, while they made a break for it. After all, he knew these kids better than they knew themselves. "I know you're monitoring comms; I trained you to." He said, a small proud smile hanging from the corners of his lips. His smile widened at the silence he received. "There's no sense in running. You'll never be able to make it..."

...In one hand, Spencer gripped the radio, her other arm wrapped tightly around her sister's waist as she helped her along the dimly-lit corridors.

Zack lead the way, two guns slung over both his shoulders and one in his grip.

Spencer glared down at the radio in her hand, her glare obviously meant for Hetfield. "Why? Because you brought your men over to party?" She scoffed, talking into the radio. "You think we didn't know that you'd betray us, then, turn around and betray Rose as well?" She asked, her voice flooded with bitterness as she continued to followed her brother...

...Hetfield sighed. He was desperate now. He didn't want another of his kids to perish. "If you take Lacey, she WILL die." He said firmly, gripping the radio anxiously. "You can't do anything for her... Let my people take care of her." He pleaded. "We'll make her as good as new. They've done it before... With the other X-5's..."

...Outside, Spencer could already hear the sounds of a fight erupting between both Rose and Hetfield's men. "Ahh, the sweet sound of gunfire." She chimed sarcastically into the radio. "You guys go ahead and duke it out, but we've gotta split."

Zack lead the way out of the building, through one of the back doors and managed to use the soldier's gun-blazing distraction to his advantage. He made Spencer and Lacey go first and covered them all the way to the nearest Hummer.

Spencer opened the door and helped Lacey into the back seat before climbing in after her.

Zack opened fired briefly after being spotted by two of the soldiers. He fired a few more rounds before taking his chance and hopping into the driver's seat. And thankfully, he knew how to hot-wire.

Spencer smiled to herself as Zack started the vehicle and quickly sped off through the open gates and into the night. Her smile softened as her eyes trailed down to the sickly girl lying across her lap. "Hey, girl." She whispered, gently running her hands through her sister's dried-up golden locks...

...By the time Hetfield had reached the front entrance of the building, thankfully, his men were all still standing, unlike the bullet-riddled men of the late Major Rose. However, his kids were also no where in sight. They had escaped. Again. He was beginning to see a pattern here. On the plus side, he now knew how special these kids were -- Spencer and Zack especially. It was just one thing knowing and another truly witnessing.

Once he had caught his breath, Hetfield lifted the radio to his lips again. "I know you can still hear me." He said. "That was pretty impressive; how you got away..."

...Spencer rolled her eyes. She was wondering why she hadn't just thrown the damn radio out of the window yet. But something was stopping her. She just didn't want to admit it. "Gee, thanks, DAD."

Zack glanced back at her as he continued to speed down the barely-lit dusty roads. "Turn it off." He told her, shooting her a stern look.

Spencer frowned. She probably should have listened to her brother for once, but something was still holding her back. She had never felt so helpless in her entire life...

"...PLEASE, listen to me." Hetfield begged, sounding a little too desperate now. "Lacey doesn't have much more time... Help me get her back to Monticora before it's too late... I taught you to always have a plan. What's yours?" He asked, trying a different approach. "Try and get her to a hospital?" He shook his head to himself. "They won't understand what's happening to her. They won't understand what they see. They can't help her... I can have her back at Monticora in less than four hours. There's still time..."

...Zack glared, glancing back to his sisters again. "Spencer, turn it off!" He roared.

Spencer noticed the tears swelling in her brother's ocean green eyes. She had never seen him cry before. It was strange. And upsetting. However, this time, Spencer did as she was told and finally switched the radio off...

...Hetfield growled loudly in frustration when the radio began to buzz with no frequency, signalling the end of the transmission. "Fuck." He muttered before rushing back over to his men...

...Spencer glanced down at her sickly sister and nearly wept. "Zack, she's getting weaker by the minute." She told him, clearly hinting for him to do something.

Zack already knew where she was going with this and he wasn't having any of it. "We're together now." He said, a defiant tone in his voice. "Nothing else matters."

"We can't just let her die!" Spencer snapped, trying to force the anger out of her to keep from just breaking down completely.

Zack's bottom lip began to tremble as he gripped the steering wheel, speeding up even more. "Anything's better than going back to Monticora. You said so yourself." He grunted, his voice quivering as he tried to hold himself together.

"Please..." Lacey breathed. She didn't want to die and she didn't want her siblings fighting over her. "Please... I don't wanna die..." She whispered, making the decision for them. She was prepared to take the heat. To save herself and to save her family the guilt as well as their own lives. "Don't let me die..."

Zack glanced back to Spencer, his tears rolling down his cheeks.

Spencer glanced back at him sadly, but they both knew what they had to do...

...Just as Hetfield hopped into the back seat of one of the Hummers, his radio buzzed. He quickly snatched it back up from his belt as Spencer's voice came flooding back through the tiny speaker.

"Hetfield... You still there?"

Hetfield smiled, feeling relieved beyond before responding...

...A few moments later, Zack had pulled up in a near by park. He hopped out of the vehicle, leaving the guns behind and helped Lacey out of the back seat.

Spencer followed closely behind her brother as he carried their poorly sister Bridal style over to the nearest park bench. She stood beside him as he slowly lowered Lacey onto the bench, laying her gently across it.

Zack reached over and placed a soft kiss to his baby sister's forehead before slowly standing up and backing away. As his vision began to blur with tears again, he watched, feeling his heart break as Spencer slowly bent down beside the poorly girl.

"You're gonna be okay, Lacey." Spencer whispered, forcing a reassuring smile across her plump lips. "And I promise that some day, I'm gonna come back for you." She said before leaning forward and placing a kiss to her forehead.

"Spencer..." Lacey breathed, smiling faintly up at her baby sister. She was just as beautiful as she remembered her to be. "Zack..." She whispered, her tired eyes slowly drifting over to her big brother.

After a few more minutes, Spencer and Zack finally managed to pull themselves away and leave their sister there, alone on the park bench. Zack dragged himself back into the driver's seat, Spencer following him into the passenger's seat. And as he started the engine up and drove away for good, another wave of tears began to roll down both of the siblings' cheeks...

...It wasn't too long after, but by now, the two transgenics were long gone.

Lacey squinted, glancing up at the loud helicopter hovering above her with blinding lights. She could see the ropes falling down and then the soldiers shimmering down and surrounding her. 'I guess it's finally time for me to go home...'

...The next day, Spencer hadn't even bothered to go into work. Besides, it was a Friday, so who cared? Well, besides Derek. In fact, she hadn't even bothered to go outside of her apartment or get dressed. In fact, she hadn't changed from the previous night. When she got home, she collapsed back onto her bed and was lost in deep thought for the next few hours.

However, one thing did shake her from her stupor. Jacky had sent her a text, asking if she wanted to join him for dinner. After thinking it over -- for all of four seconds -- she decided to take him up on that offer. Even if she wasn't really hungry, she could use some company -- well, she could use HIS company. Somehow, Jacky always made her feel like everything wasn't crappy. He made her feel normal. And she'd never had that before. Well, maybe with Ronnie and Gabby -- her closest friends -- but with Jacky, it was certainly different.

Spencer didn't bother to reply to his text. Instead, she finally departed from her apartment and hopped onto her motorcycle -- which Zack had graciously dropped her off by last night from outside Hetfield's rehab center (where she had left it). She revved her engine before speeding off into the night once again...

...Jacky walked over to the coffee table in the living room and placed the two huge bowls of noodles (fried with herbs, onions and chicken). He stood back up and glanced over at the transgenic standing beside the window. He noticed the rather vacant expression on her stunning face and frowned slightly to himself. "You're not gonna make me eat dinner by myself, are ya?" He chirped, trying to lighten her mood. Of course, she had already told him what happened. In fact, it was the first thing she had told him upon arriving and while he truly felt for her, he also felt warmed by her complete trust in him.

A small smile ghosted the corners of Spencer lips before she slowly turned to face him. "Do you think we did the right thing, Jacky? -- By letting Hetfield take her back to Monticora?" She asked, sounding like a child asking for approval or simply another outlook.

Jacky slowly walked over to her and stopped right in front of her. "You took her out of a bad situation." He said, smiling brightly. "And you let her choose for herself." He added, shooting her a pointed look.

Spencer thought about that and then nodded. "Yeah, I guess." She mumbled, managing a small smile.

Jacky smiled back. "So, how'd you leave it with Zack?" He asked, arching a brow. Something told him that Zack didn't handle his emotions too well, at least not as well as Spencer seemed too. Thankfully. Jacky got along well with Spencer, most of the time. And he was grateful that she hadn't just lashed out at him.

Spencer smirked at his question and then scoffed. "He grunted something that sounded like a goodbye before disappearing into the night again."

"Well, I know what THAT feels like." Jacky replied with a smirk, referring to her constant disappearing and re-appearing act.

Spencer chuckled, her eyes lighting up in amusement. 'See, that's why I come round here. He always manages to make me feel better.'

"And you should probably cut him some slack. I mean, he had a rotten childhood." Jacky added, his smirk only widening.

Spencer rolled her eyes playfully at him after that little "joke". "Well, I know what that feels like." She replied, mocking him, but clearly teasing.

Jacky chuckled at her response. He loved how witty and sarcastic she was. She had a wicked sense of humour, which was hard to find in some girls or even some people.

Spencer let out a small huff, looking a little annoyed. "The worst part is; Zack swung with one of Hetfield's Hummers." She stated with a small pout, causing Jacky to chuckle again. "Tinted windows, class 2 armour... I could have fenced it for a pretty good fortune." She said, frowning in dismay.

Jacky smiled, shaking his head in amusement.

"Such a waste. He probably drove it off a cliff somewhere, so it can't be dusted for prints." Spencer joked, chuckling to herself and shaking her head. "He obsesses."

Jacky didn't smile this time. Instead, he frowned, looking concerned. He hadn't even thought about that. "Well, YOU might wanna be a little more careful from now on, as well." He said, shooting her a pointed look.

Spencer seemed slightly surprised by his response as she arched a brow at him.

Jacky's frown deepened. "'Cause now Hetfield knows what you look like..."

"...How is she doing?"

Hetfield slowly tore his eyes away from Lacey -- who was strapped down to the bed in a drug-induced coma -- and smiled down at his rather petite boss. "Recovering nicely, Ms. Williams."

Hayley Williams, for once, was pleased with Hetfield's work. He had FINALLY made some progress with his stupid reckless kids. It was her ass on the line and she didn't appreciate a single one of his recent fuck-ups. She simply nodded in response, forcing a polite smile in return.

"We've repaired the defective genes." Hetfield informed the young woman.

Williams nodded again. "And how long before she's operational again?" She asked, arching an expectant brow.

"She will require reindoctrination." Hetfield replied, his eyes slowly drifting back to his kid -- hooked up to all kinds of machines and drips. "She was outside for a LONG time." He pointed out.

Williams nodded once more, clearly pleased with his answer. With any luck, the X-5 would be fit and fighting in a fortnight. "And what about the other two?" She asked, glancing sternly at him.

Hetfield smiled to himself. He knew it was only a matter of time before his path crossed theirs. "They can't hide forever."


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer rolled her eyes playfully, but she couldn't help feeling disappointed. "Oh, that's right, I forgot; no fun for Jacky Vincent." She said, teasing him a little. "The entire world's coming to an end as we know it."

Jacky frowned, staring intensely down at the table as he contemplated his next move.

Spencer smirked to herself, highly amused as she watched him move on of his pieces across the checkered board. "FINALLY." She glanced back down to the board and smiled in triumph after moving one of her own pawns.

Jacky glanced up at her and grinned. "And she beats a retreat in the face of Sicilian gambit." He chimed, looking rather proud of himself.

"Check..." Spencer mumbled, smirking slyly to herself. Her eyes flickered back down to the board when he went in for his next move. "Nuh-uh." She cooed, her smirk growing.

Jacky glanced up at her, his eyes widening slightly in surprise before darting back down to the game with a confused frown. "It's not checkmate already... It can't be."

Spencer grinned smugly. "'Fraid so, champ."

Jacky slowly leaned back in his chair and let out a loud defeated sigh. "Okay. So what -- that's FOUR games to you now?" He asked, a hint of playful sarcasm in his voice.

Spencer's grin widened a little more. "FIVE." She corrected, shooting him a rather snooty look.

Jacky aired a light chuckle, shaking his head. "Right; five." He repeated with a firm nod. "Say, isn't against your superhero code to use your powers as an advantage to we mere mortals?" He chirped, clearly teasing her.

Spencer had to laugh at that. "Yup." She chimed, although, obviously not caring. "And I'm not done taking advantage, neither." She added, grinning when Jacky's cheeks tinted with pink. "There's a stunt contest at the club tonight." She elaborated.

Jacky simply nodded.

"I was thinking about pulling a Linda Blair -- ride my bike up on the ceiling or something." Spencer said, adding that last part with an amused chuckle.

Jacky smiled.

"Wanna come with?" Spencer asked, gazing rather hopefully over at him.  
"Might do ya some good to get out of the apartment." She added with a cheeky little amused grin.

Jacky smiled, but wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "No, thanks. It's not really my scene; partying a stuff..."

Spencer rolled her eyes playfully, but she couldn't help feeling disappointed. "Oh, that's right, I forgot; no fun for Jacky Vincent." She said, teasing him a little. "The entire world's coming to an end as we know it."

Jacky rolled his eyes playfully as she slowly rose from her chair and slipped on her jacket.

"Fight the power. Protect the downtrodden. Blah, blah, woof, woof and all that." Spencer chirped teasingly.

Jacky smirked.

"Well..." Spencer sighed and shot him one last bright smile. "See ya later."

Jacky shot her one last bright smile of his own and nodded as he watched her leave his apartment...

...Meanwhile, halfway across the city, Hetfield was still in his headquarters, doing everything he could -- as usual -- to track down his kids. He slowly walked back over to the man he had hired and peered over his shoulders, down at the computer screen. "Raise the forehead a little more and thin out the eyebrows." He ordered.

The man simply nodded before doing as he was told.

Hetfield continued to watch the man's computer sketching, adding the details as they went along. "Make the cheekbones a little rounder, not so defined... Oh and make the lips fuller..."

The man paused, his brows raising slightly. "Fuller, sir?" He questioned, glancing at the image on the screen with uncertainty.

"You heard me." Hetfield said.

The man nodded again and quickly complied.

"There; perfect." Hetfield said, wearing a pleased smile. He quickly leaned forward and reached for the mouse to print off the image. He walked over to the print along the back wall and pulled the printout up to analyse his work. His smile widened as his eyes drifted over the paper.

"Is that all, sir?" The man asked.

Hetfield nodded and turned back to face him. "Just ONE more thing -- print out a thousand more copies and get them to me A.S.A.P..."

...With the wanted poster in his hands, the next morning, Hetfield made his way to the nearest Police Station to hand it straight over to the city's authorities.

"This reward that you're offering -- it's a hell of a lot of money, sir." The Chief of the Police Department said, eyeing Hetfield rather suspiciously.

"Well, Mr. Christ was a valued operative of mine and I will do anything I can to find his killer." Hetfield replied, lying as smoothly as ever. He already had his game plan mapped out perfectly. All he had to do now was set things in motion and let her come to him.

The Detective nodded, seeming to buy that explanation. "And what if the girl goes to ground?" He asked, arching a brow expectantly.

"I don't think she will." Hetfield replied. "She has ties; friends here in the city. Other wise, she would have left by now. I also think that these friends of hers might be helping her from being captured."

The Detective nodded again. "Well, she'll try to run... If she's smart. I mean, once these get out -- and with a large reward like this --" He said, motioning to the wanted poster in his hand. "The entire city will be looking for her."

Hetfield smiled knowingly and nodded. "That's the plan." He replied.

The Detective sighed, running a hand over his tired and wrinkled face. "She'll probably try and flee the city. She'll have no other choice."

"Well, she'll have to get through your checkpoints." Hetfield replied. "And that's where my men will be waiting. Oh and I'd like a poster on every wall, every window and every lamppost in this entire city."

The Detective nodded once again. "With this kind of money involved, every nut case in the city is going to be more than happy to turn in his nearest and dearest, just for their cut." He pointed out.

Hetfield nodded. He knew that would be one of the problems; people turning over anyone that even remotely resembled the digital photo on the posters. "I'll sort it." He stated.

"Besides which, this is gonna take a lot of extra man power. And with financial straits that the city's in..." The Detective said, clearly hinting.

Hetfield smiled, seeming almost amused and then nodded, obviously getting the point. Thankfully, money was not an issue for someone in the business he was in. "Our agency appreciates your predicament." He told him. "Don't worry about it."

The Detective finally smiled slightly, seeming pleased with that answer. "Thank you, sir." He replied. "Then, you understand where I'm coming from?" He questioned, lifting a curious brow.

Hetfield smiled to himself. "Completely." He confirmed before slowly reaching in his pocket. "I think I can help you with that." He said.

The Detective grinned and nodded -- clearly he thought he was about to handed a fat pay cheque. However, his eyes widened fully when the man pulled out a 9mm and aimed it at his head.

Hetfield glared at the Detective -- who held his hands above his head in surrender. "You trying to elicit a bribe from a feral agent, Detective?" He asked, his voice laced with bitter sarcasm.

"N-no, s-sir!" The Detective stuttered, his limbs now trembling slightly.

Hetfield smiled, seeming pleased with his reply. "'Cause sometimes when you grease the palm, it makes the fingers slippery..." He taunted, waving the gun carelessly around as he spoke.

The Detective's eyes widened even more, if possible. "S-sir," He began, his arms still above his head and his gaze glued uncertainly towards the weapon being pointed in his face. "You have the complete cooperation of my entire department. We are a hundred percent at yours and your men's disposal."

Hetfield's smile quickly grew into a satisfied grin. He nodded and shoved the gun back into his pocket. "Okay, then. Good..." He chimed happily. "You are dismissed now, Detective..."

...The next day, at work, Spencer and Gabby were changing in the woman's bathroom and swapping mindless chit-chat.

"That was one badass endo last night!" Gabby chimed, her eyes lighting up in excitement as she thought back.

Spencer smirked in amusement and nodded at her friend in agreement.

"So, how much did ya win, anyway?" Gabby asked, genuinely curious.

"95 bucks." Spencer replied as she pulled her tank top over her head and threw it onto the bathroom counter.

"Damn, girl!" Gabby exclaimed, her eyes widening and her brows raised.

Spencer chuckled to herself as she raked into her small duffel bag -- full of back-up clothes in which she kept at work 24/7.

"Pff! Next time; my paper's on YOU, boo." Gabby stated, shaking her head in disappointment.

"Y'know, the whole point of a talent contest is to participate, NOT to bet on the contenders." Spencer explained, grinning in amusement over at her friend.

Gabby chuckled and was about to reply when something caught her eye, or rather someONE. "Speedy," She mumbled quietly.

Spencer glanced curiously over at her friend.

Gabby motioned towards the door of the women's rest room.

Spencer frowned and turned to face the door. Her eyes instantly narrowed into slits when she saw that the door was slightly ajar and that someone was peeking in on them. "Hey!" She yelled angrily, storming right over to the door and not caring that her torso was bare (save for her bra.)

Gabby quickly slipped on a t-shirt before following after her friend.

Spencer darted out of the bathroom, not caring that the other employees were now all watching the commotion in amusement and shock. "Get back here, you little perv!" She roared, grabbing the guy by the back of his neck. She knew exactly who it was, because it wasn't the first time that something like this had happened. Or the second or the third...

"Hey!" Derek yelled over from the front desk. "Take it outside!" He demanded. "Damn hooligans." He muttered to himself.

Spencer rolled her eyes at her boss and as usual, she completely ignored his request. She turned back to the man she had in her grasp and shoved him harshly up against the wall behind them. "What did I say I was gonna do if I ever caught you peepin' on me and my girls, again?" She asked, her voice low and threatening.

"I can't help it!" The young man squeaked, smiling sheepishly down at her. "You're just so fucking hott, Spencer."

Spencer glared up at him, obviously not at all charmed. "Kaboom!" She snarled before kneeing him hard between the legs and then stalking off back into the women's work bathroom.

Gabby smirked smugly, having seen the entire incident and slowly walked over to him as he groaned in a messy heap on the floor. "You sick little bitch bag." She grunted, glaring down at him. She gave him a little kick in the stomach before walking away from him...

...After Spencer was finally dressed for work, she shoved her duffel bag into her locker before wandering lazily over to the front desk.

Derek glanced up and glared at her. "No rough-housing on the premises. You can all kill each other in your own time, but we're not insured for that here. Is that understood?" He asked, arching a brow at her.

Spencer rolled her eyes, but nodded anyway.

Derek nodded and reached for a small package before handing it to her. "Here, hot run. Beat it." He told her dismissively before glancing back down at his laptop.

Spencer glanced at the label of the package and raised her brows up at her boss. "South Market Street?" She asked, clearly surprised. Even if she was a genetically engineered killing machine, Derek didn't know that. 'Wow, the man REALLY hates his employees.' She thought, somehow biting back an amused grin.

Derek glanced briefly up at her. "Yeah." He replied with a nod. "I hope your packing heat." He quipped with a solid smile before turning back to the brightly-lit screen in front of him.

Spencer glared at him. In this day and age, everyone was walking around with guns in their pockets. Everyone except for her. She really hated guns. Mainly because of what happened to Gena. Besides, she didn't need them. She did just fine without them, in fact.

"Hey, Speedy, you wanna grab some lunch together?" Gabby asked, cycling slowly up beside her friend.

Spencer turned to face her and smiled. "Yeah, sure." She replied as she shoved the package into her rucksack.

Gabby nodded and smiled back. "Jay's Diner; noon?"

Spencer nodded. "Cool. See ya then."


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacky nodded and shot him a grateful smile. "Thanks, doc'."

That afternoon, Spencer was on her way back from Sector 9. It was almost noon now and she was already off to meet Gabby for some lunch. She sighed out of boredom as she waited in line to be let through the next Sector checkpoint.

"I.D?" The Sector guard asked the man in front of Spencer.

Meanwhile, inside the small booth beside the checkpoint, the one of the other Sector guards grabbed the fax he'd just received and walked out to show the guard checking Sector passes. "Hey, Joe!" He called, rushing over to him.

"What's up?" The first guard asked, not even bothering to look up.

"Look at this," The second guard told him, holding out the poster for the other to see.

Spencer let out an impatient huff as she glanced over at the two guards. "C'mon! Girl trying to earn a living here!" She called out to them, wavering her own Sector Pass around.

The first guard glanced up at her and when he saw the D-Jones messenger's I.D card in her hand, he nodded for her to go ahead without a second glance.

Spencer smiled gratefully and quickly shuffled passed, wheeling her bicycle along with her. Once she was through the checkpoint, she hopped back onto her bike and quickly rode to deliver her last package before lunch. When she had reached South Market, she found somewhere to lean here bike while she delivered the package. However, upon returning something caught her eye.

Spencer grabbed her bike and slowly wandered over to the lamppost. Her eyes widened upon closer inspection. It was a "Wanted" poster with a reward of fifty-thousand dollars and a digital photo of what looked like her own face. 'Hetfield...' Her thoughts immediately pointed to the man at the very top of her list of enemies.

Spencer quickly turned on her heel, pulling her cap down and pulling her curls over her face to cover her face as best she could. Her pulse raced, but she tried to act as natural as possible. However, she knew that she needed help this time...

...Craig sighed. He hated the mere thought of what he was suggesting, but he couldn't help it. Something about it was bugging him and he wanted to know if he was the only one. "I dunno... I'm just saying... It KINDA looks like her." He said meekly, glancing around at the others.

Ronnie glared down at the poster in his friend's hands and shook his head furiously, clearly having none of it. "That paper there," He said, motioning to the poster. "Speaks of wicked things."

Gabby nodded in agreement. "Damn straight!"

Ronnie shot her a grateful look before glancing back to Craig. "Spencer is a righteous woman with no malice in her heart for one whatsoever." He pointed out, his words holding conviction. "Max knows." He added, glancing over at his best friend.

Max nodded, shooting Craig a pointed glare. "My sister is a Saint, I'll have you know." He grunted, folding his arms over his chest.

Gabby nodded in agreement again. "I know my girl." She stated. "Yeah, she's a badass, straight up. But she AIN'T no killer."

Craig sighed. "I'm not saying that she killed anybody. I'm just saying... I kinda see the resemblance here." He said, glancing back down to the photo on the poster. These things were fricking everywhere.

Gabby scoffed and snatched the poster out of his hands. "No. What you're saying is that you can see yourself with 50 large in your back pocket." She said, glaring dangerously at him as she screwed the poster up in a ball and tossing it aside. "But you better correct your eyes right now, other wise, you're gonna be seein' me puttin' the smackdown on your pathetic ass!" She snapped, quickly reaching forward and raising the back of her hand towards his face.

Craig quickly backed away from her, his eyes widened in alarm.

Thankfully, Derek quickly appeared and stepped in between the both of them. "Hey! NOT on the premises!" He barked, glaring back and forth between them.

Gabby let out an aggravated huff, but slowly backed down and managed to calm herself down as well.

Craig simply glared over at his ex, but managed to bite his tongue, somehow.

"Okay, bip, bip, people!" Derek chimed, as if nothing had even happened. "Lots and lots of lonely packages in here crying out for a home to go to." He called out, glancing expectantly around at the other workers -- who had all been watching the incident. "Move it!" He yelled before turning back to Gabby and her little "posse". "Where the fire truck is Spencer?" He asked, glancing between Spencer's group of little "followers" -- as he had dubbed them -- for an answer. "She should have been back here an hour ago." He noted, glaring impatiently.

Craig shrugged lazily. "I ain't seen her." He muttered, clearly still upset and pissed off. "Probably wouldn't even recognise her if I did." He added sarcastically, glaring over at Gabby again.

Gabby simply glared back at him before scoffing and walking away with Ronnie and Max following closely behind her.

Derek let out an irritated huff. 'Typical... I don't know why I don't just fire that girl already...'

Craig gritted his teeth in anger as he quickly bent down to retrieve the screwed up poster.

"What're you hiding there?" Derek asked suspiciously.

Craig quickly shoved the poster into his backside jean pocket before turning to face his boss. "Nothing." He said a little too quickly, mentally cursing himself for doing so.

Derek stared blankly back at him for a few moments. "Get out of my sight. Get out of my sight now. Go." He grunted dismissively with a little shooing motion.

Craig glared at him before turning around and walking away.

Derek grinned slyly to himself when his eyes landed on the paper poking out of his employees back pocket. He quickly rushed over behind him and snatched it up before rushing off to view it in private...

..After finding the nearest payphone, Spencer made a quick stop and rang the man who she knew would always have her back.

After a continuous amount of ringing, Spencer frowned. "Come on, English. Pick up the phone." She mumbled to herself. He always answered his phone, especially to her. Spencer hung up and picked up her change and was about to try again when she spotted a couple of Sector Police roaming down the street in her direction. Her eyes drifted across to the nearest lamppost and spotted yet another one of those stupid posters. Her pulse quickly rose and she took the hint that her instincts was sending her quickly hung up again before moving on...

...Jacky didn't know how he had managed to keep this little secret of his, but he had. And that troubled him all the more. He wondered how he could hide something so easily from Spencer when she gave him her entire life story on a daily basis -- which he found touching and endearing.

"Hey, Jacky." The doctor greeted as he shut the door quietly behind him. He walked over, a smile on his lips that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Hey, Tom." Jacky offered him a smile in return. "So, why don't I just start you off?" He asked. "'Jacky, I've got some bad news for you, mate.'" He added with a sheepish glance.

Tom DeLonge -- the doctor sighed. "You remember -- after the shooting -- that we decided not to remove one of the bullet fragments, because it was lodge too close to your spinal-cord?"

Jacky frowned curiously, but nodded. How could he forget? "You said that it would have been too risky."

Tom nodded. "Right." He confirmed. "Well... Unfortunately, the fragment has migrated... That's what's been causing your spasms; it's actually now impacting on your spinal-cord." He explained slowly and carefully. Jacky was not only a client of his, but also a close, personal friend that he had know ever since he'd first moved to Seattle. "And if we don't get it out of there, it could keep moving and result in causing a lot more damage."

Jacky nodded and thought for a moment. "What's the worst-case scenario?" He asked, somehow managing to stay calm. Maybe he was just in shock. Yeah, that had to be what it was. Because right now, he felt numb all over.

Tom hesitated for a moment. "Well, you could end up quadriplegic... Maybe even on a respirator." He answered honestly, knowing that Jacky deserved nothing less.

Jacky took a shaky sigh and managed a nod. He thought to himself for a few moments before glancing back up at the doctor. He knew he could trust this man with his life. "Looks like I'm going under the knife again." He said, smiling weakly.

Tom frowned slightly, the concern clear in his expression. "Operating in that area... It's inherently risky business, Jacky... You've got three major arteries. They're right there, so there's always the chance of a bleed-out." He explained. He wanted Jacky to know what he was getting into before really deciding what he wanted. "And removing that fragment could result in nerve damage as well. Though, probably not as severe as what we're looking at if we do nothing and further migration occurs..." He added. "So..." He said, waiting for his friend to decide.

Jacky didn't even have to stop and think about it this time. He was sure. He couldn't risk his legs or his fricking spine, for that matter. "Let's do it." He chimed, forcing a brave smile.

Tom eyed the younger man for a moment and then finally nodded back with a small smile of his own. "Okay. I'll set the surgery up for tomorrow afternoon."

Jacky nodded and shot him a grateful smile. "Thanks, doc'."

Tom smiled and nodded once again. He knew that Jacky was just putting on a brave face and he was going to try and make him feel as comfortable as possible. "Make sure you drink plenty of fluids. Not alcohol." He warned, shooting him a pointed look.

Jacky chuckled at that and nodded. "I promise."

Tom smiled brightly. "And try to get some rest."

Jacky rolled his eyes playfully. "Oh, sure. No problem."


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, come on!" Spencer whined, glaring at both the cops. "She doesn't even look like me! Can you say, 'eating disorder'?"

Still making her way through South Market Street, Spencer kept on casually, but as quickly as she could. She kept her head down, luckily having picked up her cap this morning. She received a few odd looks here and there, but didn't come up against too much trouble. However, Spencer knew that her luck couldn't last for too long...

"Oh yeah, she's a killer, alright." Someone chuckled.

As she walked passed a couple of guys hanging on the corner of the street, Spencer glanced over and saw that they were looking at one of those stupid wanted posters. She quickly put her head back down as she walked passed the men, minding her own business.

The taller man nodded with a grin. "Word up, man." He replied as the he and his friend then shared a little boyish giggle.

"Yo, yo, yo. Check it out." The shorter man said, his eyes finally landing on Spencer as she passed them by.

The taller man smirked to himself as his eyes drifted down to the girl's rather beautiful backside. "Hey, baby!" He called out to her.

"You got the time, doll face?" The shorter man called out, chuckling to himself when the girl paused, but didn't turn to face them.

"Yeah, 'cause we got the place. Y'know what I'm sayin'?" The taller man added.

Spencer paused and then slowly turned to face them men, shooting them a withering look.

The shorter man smiled over at her. "Nah, don't be shy, baby." He cooed, slowly beginning to approach.

Spencer was about to answer, however, she froze upon seeing a pair of Sector Cops walking down the street.

The shorter man's smile grew as he approached her. "C'mon, baby. I was just..."

Spencer's eyes widened a little when he trailed off, his eyes drifting towards what he was looking at; another one of those damn posters.

The shorter man quickly glanced back to her and eyed her suspiciously. "Hey, wait a sec'..." He trailed off again, his eyes widening slightly as a look of realisation slowly swept across his deep mocha features.

Spencer didn't waste another second before swirling around and darting off down the street.

"Hey, YOU! Stop!"

Spencer immediately halted, knowing the voice was for her. She decided to turn back around and try to deal with the situation calmly, instead of acting even more suspicious.

"Yeah, YOU..."

Spencer glanced back over at the two men who were now accompanied by the two Sector Cops.

"Come here." The first Cop said, curling his finger at her.

Spencer slapped on a pleasant smile before walking casually over to the four men. "What's the problem, officer?" She asked sweetly, batting her lashes and trying to look as innocent as possible.

The second Sector Cop simply held up his hand with one of the wanted posters and arched an expectant brow down at her.

Spencer glanced casually at the poster. "Oh, God. Not HER again." She groaned, glancing back up to the Sector Cops. "She's been dissin' me ALL day long. I got stopped twice already." She whined, looking annoyed.

The Sector Cops quickly exchanged wary glances before the first reached for his radio on his belt to call for back-up.

"Oh, come on!" Spencer whined, glaring at both the cops. "She doesn't even look like me! Can you say, 'eating disorder'?" She asked bitterly. She rolled her eyes and let out an irritated huff before reaching over and elbowing the first cop in the face so hard that he fell to the floor unconscious before she turned around and kicked the other out cold in the back of the head in one swift motion.

"Oh, shit! It IS her, man!" Someone squealed.

Spencer quickly turned to face the two men from the corner of the street and pretended to go in for an attack. "Boo!" She yelled angrily at them. She smirked when they jumped back in both surprise and terror before hurrying off down the busy street...

As the girl ran off out of sight, the second Sector Cop slowly regained consciousness. His eyes snapped wide open when he remembered what had just happened and he immediately reached for his radio. "Control, this is Kirby. That ten-zero-seven... She was just this second on South Market Street..."

...Lars smiled triumphantly to himself before swirling around dashing over to his boss. "Sir, we just had a confirmed sighting of her on South Market Street."

Hetfield's attention perked up considerably upon hearing that. "How confirmed?" He asked, arching a brow. By now, he had learned not to get too excited. At least, not until the job was officially done and he knew that for himself.

"She took out a couple of Sector Cops without even breaking a sweat." Lars replied with a small knowing smirk.

Hetfield grinned, seeming pleased with that reply. He quickly turned back to his desk and grabbed up his radio before addressing his men. "All TAC units, this is Command... Target is known to be on South Market Street. Establish airtight perimeter and start sight-to-sight search... Box her in. And box her in FAST..."

...Meanwhile, back on South Market Street, Spencer was nearing the end finally. However, as usual, the street was over-crowded with busy-bodies and today, it seemed to get just that little bit more crowded. Spencer halted again, her eyes landing on the familiar black Hummers, filled with Monticora soldiers.

As the vehicles pulled up a few yards away, the soldiers all flocked out, armed with heavy firepower.

Spencer quickly glanced around for a place to hide for now as the soldiers began to split up -- obviously looking for her...

...By now, Spencer was almost an hour late and that just wasn't like her.

Gabby had been waiting patiently for her friend while she slowly nursed a coffee in Jay's Diner, but her patience was now beginning to wear a little thin. After another ten minutes, Gabby growled, clearly annoyed and quickly reached into her bra for her cell phone...

...Still on South Market Street, Spencer had managed to quickly find a place to hide for the moment; a small and empty vegetable crate left behind in a tiny alleyway. Her ears suddenly perked up and she silently shuffled forward to peek out of the small hole of the box. Her eyes quickly landed on a lone Monticora soldier wandering cautiously down the alleyway with his gun aimed and ready to fire.

Spencer suddenly jumped when her cell phone began to vibrate in her pocket, causing her to make a loud knocking sound on the wood of the old crate. Her eyes widened, her pulse racing as she quickly reached into her pocket and switched her cell phone off. Trying to remain calm, she slowly shuffled forward and peaked outside of the tiny hole in the wood.

The soldier narrowed his eyes as he slowly approached the few crates left in the middle of the alleyway. "Show yourself!" He yelled angrily, clearly trying to sound intimidating.

Spencer sighed quietly in defeat. "Okay... If that's REALLY what you want..." She sang quietly to herself before smashing through the crate and lunging straight for the soldier.

The soldiers eyes widened. He forgot how fast these damn kids were, but it was too late for him this time. As he moved to raise his weapon at her, she was already behind him.

Spencer kicked the soldier in the back of the knees and then kicked the gun out of his arms when he sank to the floor. 'I REALLY hate guns...'

...Jacky had been sitting alone in his bedroom for the last few hours. He didn't know how, he hadn't really been paying attention. His thoughts were all clouded and other wise currently occupied. He hadn't said a thing to anyone, even Ryan; his best friend in the entire world. He hadn't even bothered to pick up to any of Spencer's calls, which was really saying something for him. However, his thoughts were now all glued to the fact that after tomorrow, he could be as good as dead. And that absolutely terrified him...

...Zack didn't know why he had come back to Seattle. He should have been long gone by now, but something kept pulling him back here. Maybe it was because he wanted to keep a close eye on Spencer. She was the most reckless and stubborn of their group of siblings and rather unpredictable, to say the very least. Or maybe it was because this was the city he had been born -- well, made -- in. 'You can take the boy outta the city...' He thought bitterly. And no matter how much he hated that, it would always be that way and he couldn't do a single thing about it.

As he wondered carelessly around the busy streets, watching the ordinary people just go about their ordinary lives, he smiled enviously to himself. That's all he ever wanted; a normal life. Although, when he stopped at the nearest cafe for a bite to eat, something suddenly caught his eyes; something that made his stomach drop and his hunger diminish. His eyes widened a little as he wandered over to the lamppost and ripped off the wanted poster...

...Spencer smiled to herself as she spotted the nearest person talking on their cell phone. She wandered quickly up to the young man and grabbed the phone from him before punching him in the face.

The man looked shocked for all of a split second before slumping to the floor unconscious.

Spencer smirked and pressed the cell phone to her ear. "Yeah. He's gonna have to call you back." She chirped before ending the call and punching Jacky's number quickly in instead...

"...Mabbitt, get your ass over here!" Derek yelled, glaring rather impatiently. He waited for Craig to shuffle over to the front desk before speaking again. "I need you to man the front desk for a few hours. Think you can handle that, Mister Shit-For-Brains?" He asked, arching a brow.

"ME?" Craig asked, looking surprised and a little honoured.

Derek rolled his eyes, but nodded. "Yes, YOU." He confirmed. "I have something important I need to do." He explained, clearly not wanting to say anymore than that.

Craig grinned and nodded.

"God, what am I doing? It's like giving a retarded chimp a loaded gun." Derek muttered to himself, bluntly referring to Craig.

Craig's grin instantly switched to a glare.

Derek arched a brow as a familiar face suddenly walked through the entrance. "Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in." He chimed sarcastically. "Wow, dude. You've got a lot of nerve showing your face around here again." He stated calmly. He was never one to get to angry or hold any grudges. His anger came out in more of the short outburst kind. Thankfully, other wise he would have thrown himself off of a very tall bridge by now.

Zack rolled his eyes as he walked straight over to the front desk. "Where's Spencer?" He asked immediately, glancing at the boss.

Derek glared at his total disregard for his remarks, but shrugged and replied anyway. He was pissed off, but Zacky was a pretty well-built guy and he knew he wouldn't stand a chance in a fist-fight -- if only he really knew. "Well, she didn't come back from her morning run. Imagine that." He added that last part with sarcasm.

Zack's pulse raced slightly, his concern for his baby sister rising.

"I had some high hopes for you, pal." Derek ranted, still glaring up at the taller man. "But you turned out to be just like all the others, didn't you? Just a great, big, fat goose egg."

Zack shook his head and turned away from him, not wanting to waste anymore time. He glanced around and quickly spotted the short-haired brunette that Spencer usually hung around with by the lockers and quickly made his way over to her. "Hey, uh, Gabby?" Thankfully, he could remember Spencer talking about her.

Gabby glanced over at him and arched a brow, clearly recognising him. "Well, what do we have here? Did you manage to find ol' Power Nipple in the end?" She chimed, smirking in amusement.

"I'm looking for Spencer," Zack said.

Gabby rolled her eyes and sighed loudly. "Welcome to the club, bub." She said before slamming her locker door and slinging her bag over her shoulder.

Zack sighed in defeat, looking incredibly disappointed.

As Gabby walked passed him, her cell phone began to rang. She reached inside of her bra for it. When she pulled it out and glanced down at the unknown number, she frowned curiously before answering. "Yeah?" She asked, her voice filled with boredom.

"It's me; Spencer."

Gabby glared to herself, still pissed off about being stood up. "Spencer! Where the fu -- HEY!" She squealed as the phone was suddenly snatched away from her.

Zack turned away with Gabby's cell phone in his hand and placed it to his ear. "Spencer, it's Zack."

"Um, who?" Gabby asked, glaring at him.

"Zack? What're you doing back here?"

"Never mind that. We have to get you out of the city right away." Zack said, his voice as serious as his expression.

Gabby frowned. She suddenly felt like there was something she wasn't quite in the loop with. "Is Spencer in danger or something? What the hell is going on!?"


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You think I'd let Spencer take the rap for something I did?" Zack asked, though, it sounded more like a statement...

"Knock, knock."

Jacky glanced up from Ryan's computer, clearly caught off guard by his not so little visitor. He shot the green-eyed man a surprised look, obviously not having been expecting him.

Zack smirked as he leaned against the office doorway. "Shouldn't leave your window open if you don't want visitors."

"So I've been told." Jacky replied rather vacantly.

Zack leaned off from the doorway and slowly walked into the room.

"What brings you back to Seattle, anyway?" Jacky asked, shooting the transgenic male a curious look.

Zack dug into his pocket and quickly pulled out the wanted poster he had snatched up along the way and held it.

Jacky's eyes drifted down to the poster and then instantly widened.

"You think I'd let Spencer take the rap for something I did?" Zack asked, though, it sounded more like a statement...

"...Control, this is Delta 4... No sign of her yet. Over..."

Hetfield let out a loud huff before speaking into his radio. "Roger that, Delta 4." He replied. "Turn the place inside out if you have to. Evacuate if you have to. I want her found." He ordered...

"...Jacky, you don't have to convince me. If you say that she didn't do it, then as far as I'm concerned; she didn't do it."

Jacky smiled at that response as Zack eyed him curiously.

"But I can tell you that no one has picked her up yet."

Jacky nodded to himself before replying. "Great. So what's the situation down there?" He asked, trying to stay calm. For Spencer's sake. He felt that he owed it to her. And because he cared about her more than he was willing to admit, even to himself.

"It's a fucking zoo, man. Every crank in this city is angling for that reward money. Last I heard; they're closing in on a suspect on the South Market."

Jacky paused for a moment, his concern only growing upon hearing those words.

Zack frowned, clearly not liking the look on the other man's face and obviously having heard the whole phone conversation -- both sides. He knew that this guy cared about his baby sister and right now, he was glad he wasn't the only one that cared about what happened to Spencer.

Jacky sighed before finally responding. "Okay... See if you can run interference for me."

"I'll try, but hey, I'm just one guy."

Jacky managed a chuckle with his friend before replying. "Thanks, Ron. I appreciate anything you can do..."

...Ron Ficarro was certainly just one man, but for Jacky -- a close and long-time friend of his -- he would try his best and see what he could do. He quickly hung up and shoved his cell phone back into his pocket before heading back into the tiny interview room...

...About 20 minutes later, Jacky had rushed out of his apartment -- with Zack following closely behind -- and hopped into his beat up old black Mustang before speeding off in broad daylight. And another ten minutes after that, they had reached Sector 9.

Jacky pulled up at the edge of South Market street, unable to go any further due to the busy crowds wandering about. "Good luck." He chirped, turning to face the back seat.

Zack paused and shot him an odd look before replying. "There's no such thing. Success depends on having a well thought-out plan that's executed with precision." He stated simply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Jacky sighed and shook his head to himself as the transgenic male got out of the car. "Right."

Zack shut the door behind him and slung the small black rucksack over his shoulder. He sifted casually through the crowds of people and made his way up the stairs to the upper-level of the market's main building. Thankfully, there weren't too many people around as he walked a little more and then paused when he'd found just the right place. He slowly and casually slipped his rucksack from his shoulder and quickly pulled out a small grapple gun along with a few meters of rope...

...Ficarro sighed tiredly as he entered the small interview room back at the local Police Station. He shut the door quietly behind him and slowly turned to face the man sitting at the table in the middle of the room. "Mr. Jones?" He asked, arching a brow.

Derek smiled politely and nodded. "Yes, sir!" He chimed with a two-digit salute.

Ficarro smiled politely back and nodded before slowly walking over and taking the seat opposite him.

"Hey, I just want to say that admire the work that you fellas are doing out there -- keeping the streets safe for average citizens like myself." Derek stated, grinning widely.

Ficarro simply nodded before jumping straight into the interview. "I understand you have some information for us." He inquired.

Derek nodded furiously. "Yes, sir. Uh, I'm reaching out to do you guys a solid on this female perp that you're currently looking for."

"Excuse me?" Ficarro asked, arching both his brows.

"The skell, who works for me -- at D-Jones messenger's service -- her name is Spencer Green, sir." Derek explained, trying not to stutter under his nerves.

"Let's NOT tell the entire world, okay?" Ficarro hissed quietly, leaning forward over the table and shooting the man a stern look. "Not with fifty large on the line." He added quickly, not wanting to sound suspicious.

Derek nodded again. "Hey, I'm not doing this for the reward money." He insisted. "So, uh... How much did you say it was?" He asked meekly, wearing a sheepish little smile...

...After Zack had successfully fulfilled his part in their little plan, he quickly made his way back to Jacky's Mustang.

"All set?" Jacky asked as the transgenic male hopped back into the back seat.

Zack shut the door behind him before shooting the blue-eyed man another odd look. "Would I have come back if everything WASN'T all set?" He asked, his voice laced with sarcasm.

Jacky rolled his eyes before turning his gaze back to the front windscreen. "It's just a figure of speech." He muttered before slowly pulling away and driving up to the near by Sector checkpoint.

"Hold up, sir." The Sector guard called, holding up a hand to signal.

Jacky pulled the car up just in front of the plastic barriers of the checkpoint and rolled down his window.

"Sector Pass." The guard said.

Jacky reached into his pocket and pulled out his identification before handing it to the guard.

The guard looked over the pass quickly before handing it back to Jacky. "Open the trunk."

Jacky nodded before pressing the button to pop the trunk.

Zack waited anxiously in the back seat as the Sector guard walked around to the back of the vehicle.

Jacky let out a quiet, but impatient huff as he waited for the Sector guard to check his vehicle over. "Come on, come on, come on..." He muttered, tapping his fingers on the top of his steering wheel...

...Meanwhile, Spencer had finally managed to make her way up onto the upper-level of the market successfully and without being seen again. She paused at the top of the stairs, her eyes drifting around until they landed on the rope that Zack had left for her.

She smiled to herself. "Showtime." She muttered before making her way towards her finally leap for freedom. And it wasn't as if this was her first time, either.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think she made it to the top... I can hear gunfire..." Zack noted, glancing out of the back window to see what all the sudden commotion was about. "Get ready." He said, turning back to the other man with a grin.

The Sector Guard shut the trunk of the Mustang, satisfied by it's non-existent contents and walked back over to the driver's rolled down window. "Okay. You're free to go." He said with a curt nod before turning around to signal for the other guard to lift the barrier.

Jacky shot the guard a nod and smile in return. "Thanks." He replied before slowly shifting gears and sailing through the Sector checkpoint.

"We got a coach coming through next. Let's get a couple more men on that." The Sector Guard called out as the barrier closed back behind the black Mustang.

Zack sat waiting anxiously in the back seat as Jacky slowly pulled up just a few meters, the other side of the checkpoint -- Sector 8...

...Spencer kept low as she crept quickly forward. However, once again, she didn't get too far before being spotted.

"Hey, there she is!"

Spencer froze and glanced around at her surroundings, quickly counting up all seven (heavily) armed Monticora soldiers and as well as the three Sector Cops.

"Stop her!"

Spencer rolled her eyes before quickly launching into a full sprint just as they began to open fire upon her...

...Jacky kept his eyes peeled.

"I think she made it to the top... I can hear gunfire..." Zack noted, glancing out of the back window to see what all the sudden commotion was about. "Get ready." He said, turning back to the other man with a grin.

Jacky frowned slightly. As far as he was concerned; Spencer wasn't safe until he knew she was safe for himself. However, he nodded in compliance and slowly and casually began to back his vehicle beside the metal fencing of the checkpoint...

...Spencer darted straight towards the rope attached to the grappling hook -- courtesy of Zack. She grabbed onto the rope and then leaped off from the upper-level of the market. She swung for the checkpoint and when she was close enough, she finally let go of the rope. She sailed cleanly over the metal fencing and landed onto her hands and feet; right on top of Jacky's beat-up old Mustang.

Zack smirked, having seen the entire thing, whereas Jacky nearly jumped out of his seat, his eyes wide at the sight of her landing in front of him.

Spencer smiled at both men before quickly sliding off of the bonnet and getting into the passenger's side.

"Stop them!"

At the sound of angry soldiers shouting and rushing towards the car, Jacky instantly put his foot down and sped away as fast as possible.

'Oh, yeah! I still got it.' Spencer thought with a small smirk. 'Suck on THAT, Hetfield! Although... In some twisted way, I bet he's STILL proud. Ugh.'

"Are you okay, Spencer?" Jacky asked, briefly glancing away from the road and over at her with eyes full of concern and yet, a little relief also.

Spencer quickly snapped out of her sneering thoughts and sent the her beautiful blue-eyed hero a wide smile. "Yup." She chirped, giving him a confirming nod. "We used to play this game all the time back at Monticora; escape and evade." She explained, smiling to herself as the memories flooded back to her.

"You were always the best at it." Zack piped up from the back seat, grinning rather proudly over at his baby sister. "You still got it, Speedy." He added, his ocean green orbs twinkling slightly.

Spencer grinned back at him. 'All great transgenic minds think alike.' She glanced back to Jacky, noticing how quiet and exhausted he truly look and frowned. "Are YOU okay?" She asked, eyeing him with obvious concern.

Jacky flashed her a quick smile and nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine." He replied. He didn't like how he could lie so easily to her, but he couldn't bare to tell her the truth, either.

Spencer eyed him curiously. "You don't look so good." She noted, her voice soft and caring.

"I was just up late, that's all." Jacky insisted, shooting her reassuring glance.

Spencer just knew that there was something that he wasn't telling her, but she left it alone, for now. Right now, she was still in danger. Now that the entire fricking city was looking for her, as well as Hetfield and his men.

"So..." Jacky spoke into the rather uncomfortable and stiff silence. "My family has a cabin about twenty-six miles from here." He explained, glancing at Zack in his rear-view mirror. He couldn't even bare to look at Spencer right now, it was too hard. He knew that he shouldn't have gotten so attached to her, but he had and now it was too late to do anything about it. He had to let her go. "Uh, you guys can stay there tonight. Y'know, until things settle down a little." He offered, keeping his eyes front to the road ahead.

Spencer's heart dropped at that, but she kept silent. Unable to do much else. Right now, she felt very numb.

Zack nodded, seemingly oblivious to the awkward tension between the two. "Cool, thanks." He said, shooting a half-hearted smile towards the other man before glancing to his sister. "And then we can cross the border to Canada and never look back..."

...Lars ran a hand over his face and sighed loudly before walking over to his boss. "Sir, we have a confirm from the Alpha Team that the suspect is no longer on the South Market."

Hetfield swirled around instantly, his eyes narrowing into angry slits. "What!?" She snapped, his voice dangerously low.

Lars nodded, only making his boss angrier. "She got over the perimeter fence and then jumped into an unknown vehicle."

Hetfield's jaw tightened slightly. "Find her." He said. And he was already beginning to get sick of saying that...

...Ficarro let out a tired sigh as he leaned lazily back in his seat. "So, what makes you think this girl is the perp?" He asked, arching a brow upon a rather patronising expression.

"Well," Derek began, leaning forward in his own seat and resting his arms on the wooden table. "The female's striking physical resemblance is what initially caught my attention, obviously."

Ficarro nodded, silently urging him to continue.

"At first, I didn't wanna believe that it WAS her..." Derek said with a small contemplative sigh. "But, uh, y'know... The more I thought about it... The more I realised that it was possible. I mean, she has a REAL bad attitude and quite a temper, so... I-I just felt that it was my civic duty to step forward before she kills again." He said with a small casual shrug.

"Well, this is a pretty big accusation you're talking about here." Ficarro noted. "What if you're wrong? What if she DIDN'T do it?" He asked, raising an expectant brow.

Derek shrugged casually again. "Well, then... She walks free. No harm, no foul." He stated as if it were that simple.

Ficarro nodded at his response, seemingly accepting it. He slowly leaned back in his seat and thought for to himself for a moment. "Y'know, Mr. Jones -- I'm getting the sense here that you are NOT a man to be taken lightly." He said, though while trying to keep a straight and serious expression. He quickly noticed the small smile hanging from the man's lips and smirked to himself. "So, am I correct, Mr. Jones? Are you NOT a man to be taken lightly?" He coaxed.

Derek stared back at him, looking somewhere between smug and rather confused at the sudden change of conversation. "Uh... Mmm... Yeah..." He mumbled, frowning curiously and then shaking his head. "I mean, no. Uh... Yeah, I am most certainly... Not." He said, trying to hold a little more conviction in his voice instead, but failing miserably.

Ficarro smiled and nodded. "That's what I thought. That's why I brought you in here." He stated, motioning to the small interview room the two of them were sat in. "The fact is, Mr. Jones, if you know this girl and if you can identify her... Well, your life is great, great danger." He said in a low and clear voice.

Derek stared blankly at him for a few seconds before airing an amused chuckle.

"I'm serious." Ficarro responded, shooting the other man a gravely serious expression for emphasis.

Derek's face instantly fell. "Hmm." He mumbled somewhat sheepishly, suddenly feeling very paranoid and a little intimidated...

...Back at D-Jones messenger's service, almost every single employee was lounging casually about either goofing around or chatting to their friends. Though, all obviously and carelessly taking full advantage of their boss' rare absence.

Craig, on the other hand, was still trapped behind the front desk with piles of undelivered packages and a migraine to boost. With Derek's bluetooth piece stuck to his right ear and the clipboard in his hands, he was trying his best to control the utter chaos that had been unleashed since this morning. He didn't know how the hell Derek could do this every damn day, when he couldn't even get through one afternoon. Suddenly, there was an amused sounding chuckle from the open doorway to the small package room/front desk area, causing the stressed out man to glance up and spot one of his friends standing there.

"You okay, C-Dog?" Ronnie asked as he tried to hide his smirk.

Craig stood stopped what he was doing and just let the handful of packages in his arms fall to the ground at his feet before letting out a loud and frustrated huff. "It's total fucking anarchy out there, man!" He squealed, shaking his head furiously. "I call out runs and they all just ignore me!"

Ronnie's smirk widened slightly at that. 'Now he knows how Derek feels, everyday.'

Craig sighed in defeat and glanced helplessly around the messy room. "I mean, I never thought I'd say this, but... Derek's got it tough back here, man... Maybe I just ain't man enough to fill the guy's shoes." He said, looking gloomily to the packages at his feet.

Ronnie let out a small sigh and rolled his eyes, though, he was still wearing a small amused grin. "You gotta take the words of the great Bob Marley: 'Me don't swim too tough, me don't go out into the water too deep.'" He told the younger man as he slowly walked over to him.

Craig stared blankly at him for a moment. "Yeah. That doesn't help me out in the slightest, dude." He huffed.

Ronnie shook his head and chuckled. "C'mon, give I and I a package, man." He said, holding out a hand.

Craig let out a relieved sigh and grinned. "Thanks, man..."

"...And here we are." Jacky noted as he pulled up to a small, but rather beautiful polished wooden cabin.

When the engine was killed, Zack hopped out of the back seat and closed the door behind him before walking up to Jacky's open window.

"Here ya go." Jacky said, pulling the keys to the cabin out of his jacket pocket and handing them over to the transgenic male.

Zack nodded, wearing a small grateful smile as he took the keys. "Thanks for helping out." He said with another curt nod.

Jacky smiled back and nodded. "I'd wish you luck, but..." He trailed off, his smile growing slightly in amusement.

Zack rolled his eyes and smirked before walking off towards the remote cabin. He knew that his sister probably wanted to say goodbye properly and he respected that.

"Y'know, he's a REALLY fun guy." Jacky chirped, turning back to face Spencer -- who was still sitting in the passenger's seat beside him.

Spencer forced a smile before responding to that little quip. "Yeah... You should see him when he gets his drink on at the X-5 reunions." She joked, chuckling half-heartedly.

Jacky noticed the glum expression in her dark orbs and gulped quietly to himself before forcing his words out through his incredibly aching throat. "You're gonna be okay, y'know." He told her, wearing a soft smile.

Spencer glanced up from her lap to his pretty blue orbs. She forced another small smile and nodded. "Oh, yeah. I know. I'll be better than okay. It's just the way I'm made." She stated with a casual shrug. She didn't know that saying goodbye was this hard. Or maybe it was because of who she was saying goodbye to. "It's YOU that I'm worried about." She finally admitted, frowning softly with concern over at him.

Jacky smiled to himself and glanced back up at her. "I'll miss you... A LOT."

Spencer's heart sped up a little at that, her stomach churning uncomfortably and her entire body aching. "Y'know you could always just ditch it all and go on the lam with me." She knew she was being selfish, but she really didn't care right now. "It's a great way to visit exotic place, meet new people..." She added, clearly trying to persuade him.

Jacky was a little surprised and taken a back by her suggestion. However, no matter how much he really wanted to take her up on that offer, he knew that it was simply impossible. He knew he should have told her, but he also knew that if he told her what was really going on with him, she wouldn't leave and she had to, for her own safety. He shot her a watery smile, shaking his head sadly. "I'd just slow you down."

Spencer shook her head furiously. "It's okay. I don't mind." She told him, her voice slightly pleading now.

In that moment, Jacky found himself almost caving in. Almost. "I can't. I have to go back. You know I do." He told her, smiling at her adorable frown. "Someone has to stay and help Ryan watch out for the downtrodden. Blah, blah, woof, woof. Right?" He said, his eyes slightly lighting up in amusement.

Spencer let out a defeated sigh, but nodded limply in agreement. "Right." She muttered. 'I am SO stupid!'

"Take care of yourself, Spencer." Jacky said. "I won't ever forget you..."

"You, too." Spencer mumbled before slipping quickly out of the car. She couldn't bare to even look at him anymore, it hurt too much.

Jacky frowned, clearly stung by her response. However, he quickly managed to tear his eyes away from her as she walked away and started up the engine.

Spencer had made it only a few feet away from the car, when she changed her mind -- like she was simply going back to change into a warmer coat. She suddenly stopped dead in her tracks and paused for all of two seconds before turning around and darting back towards the car.

Jacky's hand froze over the gear stick as he spotted Spencer pacing quickly back towards him. He frowned deeply, obviously confused and rolled his window back down. He was about to ask her what was wrong, but she quickly cut him off by leaning into the window and placing her hands over both his cheeks before leaning down and placing her lips over his.

Spencer pressed her mouth firmly over his. She could feel him tense underneath her, but it wasn't all that long before he snapped back to his senses when she felt him bring his hands up to lace through her hair.

Jacky pulled her as close as possibly, moving his lips quickly over hers. He ran the tip of his tongue along her bottom cherry-tasting lips and smiled against her mouth when she parted hers. His tongue darted between her soft lips, quickly finding her own.

Spencer sighed softly, gripping his cheeks a little tighter. Her stomach felt like it was bubbling, her skin tingling, her mind racing and her entire body feeling as if it was floating. She had never experienced the feeling before and while it scared the shit out of her, she found that she was instantly addicted. She could feel the longing in his embrace and it only made things worse; only made her ache all the more.

Jacky quickly forced himself to snap out of it and hesitantly pulled his lips from hers. His hands still twisted in her chocolate curls, he rested his forehead against hers. His eyes flickered to her beautiful flushed cheeks and then back up to her mysteriously dark orbs; filled with sadness and aching -- much like his own. He let out a shaky sigh, blowing against her swollen lips and pressed one last, quick chaste kiss against them. "Just go." He whispered, trying desperately to keep himself composed (well, in front of her, at least.)

Spencer couldn't deny the disappointment she suddenly felt, on top of everything else. That kiss was the only thing she had left to ever hope of convincing him. And even that hadn't worked. 'Maybe he's just not THAT into me...' Her mind wavered, causing her to frown and finally pull away altogether.

Jacky sighed loudly in defeat to himself once more as he watched her turn around and walk away from him for the last time. He stared with deep yearning in his crystal blue orbs as he muttered sadly after her: "Oh, Spencer, look at what you've done..."


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Belladonna, mandrake..." Jacky began, not even bothering to glance away from the busy city view below. "Anything in the opium family will do." He mumbled vacantly, clearly feeling sorry for himself.

Ryan had never seen his friend so reserved and depressed and it concerned him a little bit. He didn't understand how Jacky had gotten so attached to the transgenic girl -- even if she was really just a lovely person (well, Ryan thought so). 'Huh... Maybe this is more than just a crush.' He thought to himself as he wandered down the hallway and knocked on Jacky's bedroom door.

"Yeah, come in." Jacky called out from inside.

Ryan opened the door and poked his head around. He spotted Jacky standing by his bedroom window, staring vacantly out and seemingly not caring that the afternoon Sun was blinding him. "Hey, uh... I was just about to put some tea on. What's your preference?"

"Belladonna, mandrake..." Jacky began, not even bothering to glance away from the busy city view below. "Anything in the opium family will do." He mumbled vacantly, clearly feeling sorry for himself.

Ryan sighed quietly, knowing exactly what was wrong. He felt a little bit helpless, though. "Y'know, you might wanna think about getting some rest." He suggested. "You got a big day tomorrow."

"Can't sleep." Jacky mumbled, then sighing tiredly.

Ryan nodded to himself. "You really miss her, don't you?" Though, both friends knew that it wasn't a question and both already knew the answer anyway.

Jacky aired a somewhat bitter chuckle before finally tearing his tired eyes away from the window and over to the older man. "That obvious, huh?" He asked with a sheepish smile.

Ryan smiled fondly back and gave an understanding nod. "Who knows?" He began with a casual shrug. "If you get this surgery out of the way, maybe you could go and join her."

Jacky was a little surprised by that. "I figured you'd be a little more... I dunno... Upset? Or shocked, at least." He said, arching a confused brow.

Ryan chuckled. "Dude, I love what we do. Our work is the only thing that keeps me going. It keeps me happy and sane. But that's just me. Not everyone is the same. Some people live for their careers and others live for their loved ones. That's just the way the world is." He explained, as if it was the simplest notion ever. "Obviously, I'm not gonna force you to stay here. You're my best friend, dude. I don't wanna see you unhappy, y'know."

Jacky had to admit, he was rather touched by his best friend's words and smiled widely back. "Ditto."

Ryan chuckled at that. "Think about it, dude, seriously. If she makes you happy..."

Jacky sighed loudly in defeat and shook his head. "No." He mumbled. "It was the right thing for me to do; letting her go before I got sucked in any further. For a thousand different reasons; it's better this way." He said, although, he didn't sound like he believed what he was saying. "And I always do the right thing." He said with a little bit of bitter sarcasm in his voice. "Right?"

...Meanwhile, back at the cabin -- in literally the middle of no where -- Zack had been wandering around and poking around out of boredom. Eventually when he reached the fridge in the kitchen, he managed to find a couple of half-empty bottles of wine. He smiled to himself and quickly grabbed one of the bottles before finding a couple of wine glasses, too...

Spencer stood beside one of the living room windows, glancing vacantly out into the green meadows surrounding the small wooden cottage/cabin. She finally managed to force herself back to reality and turned around just in time to see her brother walk back into the room with a bottle of wine in one hand and a couple of wine glasses in the other hand.

Zack shot her a small mischievous grin as he walked over to the couch beside the fireplace -- which he had already lit beforehand. He sat down and placed the glasses on the glass coffee table as his sister slowly made her way over from the window.

Spencer let out a bored little sigh as she sat down on the opposite couch, sitting right opposite him. "I thought that you'd wanna get moving -- cross the border to Canada before dawn." She said, though it sounded more like a question.

Zack shrugged casually as he poured out the red wine into the glasses. "We've got a secure night's lodgings. Might as well take advantage of that fact." He shot her a smile as he put the bottle down and picked up a glass before handing it over to her.

Spencer simply nodded in response. She took the glass from him and shot him a small grateful smile.

Zack picked up his own glass, his smile widening slightly. "Here's to you FNALLY doing the smart thing and getting the hell outta Seattle." He toasted, raising his glass.

"Right." Spencer muttered, gently raising her glass to his.

Zack smiled and sipped at the wine. His eyes still on her, he couldn't help noticing the sad look in her glum expression as she stared vacantly down into her own glass. "I remember the morning after the escape," He began. "Getting into Cheyenne around 7:00:A.M... The streets were just starting to fill with people... Not soldiers or doctors. Just regular people, on their way to work or where ever..." He smiled at that. "It scared the shit outta me." He admitted, airing an amused chuckle and shaking his head a little. "As far as I was concerned; they were ALL the enemy and I was COMPLETELY outnumbered."

Spencer nodded, looking as though she understood completely. Which of course, she did. She was one of only thirteen people in the entire world who possible could understand. "Yeah, I know the feeling." She mumbled back. She sighed tiredly and rested her elbow on the arm of the couch, then resting her chin on her open palm and gazing over to the flickering flames.

Zack smiled at her response. "I climbed up onto the roof of a near by office building in downtown to lay low, just as the Sun was rising up over the city." He paused for a second, looking as if he were just remembering the very morning he was speaking of. "It was my first morning ever as a free man... And then the entire world looked completely different..." He uttered, clearly lost in his thoughts and memories.

Spencer slowly turned back to face her brother with a small smile of her own. "It was like it was in colour all of sudden."

Zack snapped out of his thoughts and glanced at her. He smiled and nodded. "I know I've been kind of a dick to you, Spencer," He admitted with a guilty look in his ocean green orbs. "But I promise; I'm just trying to keep you safe... ALL of you."

Spencer let out a defeated sigh, but nodded. "I know." Of course she did. She always had. And always would.

Zack smiled again and slowly reached forward with his free hand to gently swipe the loose curls out of her pretty brown eyes -- so brown, they were almost black. She really was beautiful.

Spencer frowned slightly when his fingers lingered over her cheek for a few moments, barely ghosting her skin. She and Zack had always been very close, but the way he was suddenly looking at her made her very uncomfortable. She didn't know if he had noticed himself or if that was just how he showed his affection. After all, like Jacky had said; he'd had a rough childhood. Well, she had, too, but she wasn't Zack. Sure, they were same in creature in the flesh, but they were still human and psychologically all different from each other.

Zack sighed quietly, unable to help feeling a little disappointed when she quickly averted her eyes back down to her untouched wine. "You miss him, don't you?" He asked, trying not to sound too beat, at least. "Jacky, I mean." He added when she shot him a curious glance.

Spencer gulped silently and nodded limply. "Do you think it's stupid of me?" She hated that she sounded so helpless, not to mention felt it. However, she knew that she could always turn to her big brother for wisdom or comfort. And either one would have done for her right now.

Zack smiled at that and gently shook his head. "No." He answered honestly. "A part of me wants the same things. Friends... A place where I can truly belong... Someone to love..."

Spencer frowned slightly. She noticed the intense look in his eyes as those last few words passed his lips. She also noticed that his voice had lowered slightly, and again, she felt uncomfortable. And she hardly ever felt uncomfortable. It was just the way she was made, after all. "I thought it was all just a sentimental lie." She scoffed, arching a brow at him.

Zack simply smirked in amusement. "Well, sometimes even I have my moments of weakness..."

...Derek had been left on his own in this damn tiny interview room back at the stupid Police Station for God knows how many hours now and he was slowly beginning to go insane. His head snapped up from the table as the door opened. "Y'know, I appreciate your concern for my safety and everything, Detective, but I have been locked in this damn room for a VERY long time and now I have to go to the bathroom very, very badly. VERY badly, sir." He snapped, his voice slightly raised in frustration.

Ficarro closed the door behind him and walked slowly over to the other man with a pleasant smiled slapped across his smug face. "Well, I have some good news for you, Mr. Jones." He began. "We've been looking into this suspect and our fears that you were in danger are unfounded."

Derek let out a relieved sigh and nodded. "Well, better to be safe, than sorry, I guess. So, I'll be running along now?" He said, smiling hopefully up at the Detective.

"Not so fast, Mr. Jones." Ficarro interrupted, sitting down on the chair opposite. "There's another matter than we need to discuss."

Derek frowned deeply, looking utterly lost now. "Uh... I'm sorry. Another matter?" He asked, arching his brows.

"Don't play games with me." Ficarro said, his voice low and a slight glare spreading across his face. "You KNOW what I'm talking about -- unpaid speeding tickets from two and a half years ago. They've gone to warrant."

Derek stared blankly across at the Detective for a few seconds. "Yeah, right... There's gotta be some mistake, okay? 'Cause I don't even own a car. And I haven't owned a car for the last 7 years." He said, shooting him a withering look.

Ficarro sighed loudly in defeat and nodded. "Well, I dunno what to tell you, Mr. Jones -- accept that you're under arrest."

Derek glared back at him, clearly having had enough now. "Listen, if you think you can squeeze my shoes like some dirtbag skell, then you're a hump going sideways into a big-time jackpot!" He snapped. "But whatever." He scoffed, throwing his hands up in surrender, clearly mocking him. "It's your world, Detective. Your world..."

...Unfortunately, Derek had spoken too soon and clearly too rudely, because the next thing he knew, he was being thrown into a jail cell. "Oh, for the love of Mike." He grunted to himself, glaring after the Detective as he walked away with the keys swinging teasingly in his grasp.

After a few moments, Derek slowly turned around to check out his cell and found that he was sharing with a couple of rather large tattooed and thuggish brutes. He turned back to bars of the cell and huffed. "Terrific..."

...The next morning, Ryan woke up and did his usual routine before walking out into the hallway and making his way into the kitchen. However, this morning as he passed the open archway of the living room, his eyes instantly widened upon what he saw. "Oh, God... Jacky!" He squealed, rushing over towards the unconscious man. He rushed to his friend's side and knelt down on the floor.

In a hurry, he reached over and lifted Jacky slowly into his lap as he reached for his cell phone -- which was on him at all times -- and quickly dialled for Tom; Jacky's private doctor. "It's okay, buddy. You're not dying on me. We're gonna get you some help. It's okay. It's fine." Ryan mumbled, though, more to keep himself calm as he waited for the doctor to answer...

...That morning, Spencer was suddenly startled from her sleep. She winced slightly, feeling her toes burning and her stomach churning. She didn't really know what the feeling was, all she knew right now that something was telling her to check up on her beautiful blue-eyed hero. Something was telling her that something wasn't quite "all good" -- as Ronnie would always say. She just hoped that this time, she was wrong.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And just like that, it was as if the world was back to black and white.

Ryan didn't know how, but he'd managed to stay on auto pilot for the time being. At least, until he knew what was wrong with his best friend. He was beyond worried and absolutely terrified for his friend's life as he rushed through the hospital corridors.

"What happened?" Tom asked, immediately flocking to the side of the bed as the paramedics wheeled Jacky's unconscious form.

"Found him unconscious at the scene." The lead paramedic stated. "No sign of head trauma."

Tom nodded more to himself as he used the stethoscope to listen for Jacky's heartbeat. He frowned slightly, checking the unconscious man over a little more as they continued to run through the narrow and rather busy hospital corridors. "He's tachy. What's his B.P?" He asked, glancing back up to the young paramedic.

"80 and dropping." She replied quickly.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Ryan asked, peeking over the doctor's shoulders as he followed quickly behind.

"He's gotta be bleeding out from somewhere." Tom replied honestly.

Ryan's heart continued to speed up, whereas his best friend's continued to diminish slowly, but surely.

Tom glanced back to the team of paramedics. "Let's get him to the O.R. Stat'..."

...Spencer could hear Zack taking a shower and while she was on her own, she darted into the kitchen and picked up the phone from the wall. As she dialled Jacky's cell number, the horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach continued to grow, bit by bit, bubbling up and rattling her insides.

After the third ring, he answered, thankfully. "Hello?"

Spencer frowned, confused by hearing a familiar voice, but not the one she wanted to hear. "Ryan? What're you doing with Jacky's phone?" She knew that both men hardly ever left their phone to anyone else, even each other...

...Ryan's lips widened into a small smile at the sound of her voice. "Hey, Spencer..."

...Spencer's frown deepened a little when she noticed the worn out tone of his voice. "Ryan, is Jacky okay?" She asked, sounding rather suspicious. "Can I talk to him, please?" She asked after only receiving silence.

"He can't talk right now."

"Why? What's wrong?" Spencer asked softly...

...Ryan was about to answer when he was interrupted by the loud intercom of blaring out through the corridors.

"Dr. Hemp to the I.C.U..."

...Spencer's heart raced upon hearing the familiar sounds in the background. "Why're you at a hospital, Ryan?" She asked instantly, her hand gripping the phone anxiously...

...Ryan hesitated. He didn't know if it was his place to tell her everything, but it wasn't as if Jacky could tell her himself anymore...

...Spencer scowled in irritation when she received another pause. "Tell me!" She demanded...

...Ryan let out a defeated sigh before finally responding. "Jacky's been having some problems lately -- from the shooting incident..." He began, his voice wavering slightly. "He collapsed at home, this morning... And their operating on him right now..."

...Spencer paused for a few seconds, just to compose herself and to try and calm herself down. "What hospital?" She asked, somehow getting her words out firmly.

Ryan let out another little sigh before replying. "Metro Medical... But listen, Spence --"

Spencer didn't even wait for him to finish his sentence before hanging up and slamming the phone back onto the hook. She swirled around and instantly stormed out of the cabin.

"Spencer!"

Spencer ignored her brother and just continued on through the meadow.

"Spencer, wait! Where the fuck are you going!?" Zack called, jogging quickly after her.

"I'm going back." Spencer stated simply when he finally caught up to her. She didn't bother to stop or even glance over at him. All she knew right now was that she needed to see Jacky.

"No fucking way!" Zack roared, clearly more than displeased.

"I have to be there for him." Spencer said, again without even stopping or looking up at him.

"The mission is to get you over the border and into safe territory." Zack insisted, following closely beside her. He knew she was talking about Jacky; after all, he had been ear-wigging in their conversation. Though, he knew Spencer probably already knew that, she just didn't care right now. She was too blind -- 'Because of that stupid, English dick now, she's gonna get herself captured. Or worse!'

Spencer shrugged to herself before answering him. "Yeah. Well, now I'm changing the mission." She stated simply, as if it were that simple.

"Stop acting like such a crazy little bitch!" Zack growled in frustration and quickly jumped in front of her, blocking her from going any further.

Spencer stopped and finally glanced up at him, though, only to shoot him the dirtiest glare she could muster up.

Zack sighed, looking a little guilty after that outburst. "Hetfield's got the entire fucking city looking for you." He reminded, clearly trying to reason with her now.

Spencer ignored his concerns and continued to glare up at him. "Outta my way or I go through you." She warned. "What's it gonna be?" She asked, arching an expectant brow.

Zack paused for a few seconds, seeming a little shocked by her words. That was, until he glared back down at her. "Oh, you wanna take me on, huh, Speedy?" He taunted, smirking smugly at her.

Spencer had to admit, she didn't see the next thing happening, but it only pissed her off.

Zack lashed out, instantly managing to grab her from behind in a tight headlock. "Go ahead, baby sister." He sneered right into her ear.

Spencer grabbed his arm, struggling to break free, but failing miserably.

Zack's smirk widened in satisfaction and then he finally let her go by shoving her roughly to the ground.

Spencer landed in the dirty on her hands and knees and tried to catch her breath.

Zack let out a little chuckle of amusement. "Get your head in the game, soldier." He told her, his voice rather snooty.

Spencer growled, her anger quickly rising. However, when she tried to lift herself back up to her feet, she felt Zack kick her in the backs of her knees.

Zack let out another amused chuckle, obviously enjoying himself.

Spencer had to admit, she had missed the sparring and the play fights between her and her siblings, but right now, she REALLY wasn't in the mood for it. Huffing her hair out of her face, she sprang up before he could attack her again, leaping backwards, clear over his head.

Zack had to admit, he was impressed by her moves. She was faster, but he knew he was stronger.

Spencer landed gracefully on her feet behind him, however, big brother was expecting her and sent a hard punch to her shoulder. She stacked back slightly and then glared dangerously up at him. "Think my head's not in the game?" She snapped bitterly before lunging at him.

Zack smirked and shoved her back before lifting his leg up to roundhouse her. However, this time, baby sister had been anticipating his move and managed to grab his leg, mid-air. He grunted when she punched him hard in the face with her free hand and then next thing he knew, he was down in the dirt beneath her.

Spencer twisted his leg as well as her own body, throwing them both up into the air before plummeting to the ground. "Think again!" She yelled into his face, her hand on his throat and her legs either side of his chest -- having cleverly used him to break her fall.

Zack wasn't one to admit defeat, but he had to admit that he'd simply forgotten how good Spencer really was. Maybe even better than he was, as much as that pained to admit him. He had always been the leader, the big brother, the mother and father to the rest of his siblings. But now he wasn't so sure he had earned any of those titles.

Spencer glared down at him, her glare hovering over his defeated little pout.

Zack simply nodded his head, panting out an: "Okay." -- and holding both hands up in surrender.

Spencer didn't waste another second. She quickly hopped back up to her feet and rushed off in a hurry to find her beautiful blue-eyed man.

Zack huffed, clearly annoyed as he slowly rose to his feet and dusted himself off. "Do what you want! But don't think that you're making it back outta there alive!" He yelled, scowling in annoyance.

Spencer halted in her tracks and turned around to glare at him once more.

Zack sighed, looking guilty with his choice of words once again. "You're throwing away your freedom." He told her, his voice a little softer and his eyes clearly begging her now.

Spencer stared blankly at him for a couple of seconds. "Consider it MY moment of weakness." She retorted bitterly before turning back around and storming off...

...Meanwhile, in the operating room...

Tom had done this sort of surgery, probably more than a thousand times by now. Although, it never got any easier. And the fact that this time it was one of his close friends under his knife didn't help one bit. "I need suction." He mumbled through his paper mask, his eyes glued to the bloody instruments in his latex-gloved hands. After a few more minutes of concentration, Tom's eyes widened when he snipped at Jacky's insides and was thankful that his job came with glasses. "Whoa! We got a bleeder here!" He exclaimed, motioning towards the nurses for a little help.

The three nurses all began to rush quietly around each other, fetching anything their doctor asked for.

Tom forced himself to stay clam, just like he always did. "Clamp. Sponge." He ordered, his voice low and just as calm as his expression.

The nurses quickly did as he asked.

"Hang another four of AB neg'." Tom said, motioning to the drip hanging beside the table -- the other end poking into Jacky's limp and pale inked arm.

"We're already on our last two." One of the female nurses stated, her eyes filling with grave concern.

Tom paused for a second and took a deep breath as he thought to himself. "Okay," He began, nodding and still keeping calm. Mainly for the sake of the nurses, though. "Get someone on the phone to the blood bank, right now."

One of the nurses nodded and immediately left the room to do just that...

...After leaving Zack and not looking back once, Spencer quickly found the main road and continued walking back towards the city. Thankfully, luck seemed to be on her side when she hopped onto the back of a timber lorry, secretly hitch-hiking her way back into town. And then when she had drawn close enough, she jumped off of the moving vehicle and walked the rest of the way.

Upon finally reaching the hospital, Spencer kept her head down as she made her way through the corridors, trying to stay as concealed from the people as well as the surveillance cameras. Using her instincts to guide her, she quickly managed to find the private room that Jacky was being held in. Spencer stopped just outside, glancing in through the small window in the door. Her eyes instantly landed on the beautiful unconscious man laying across the bed with a doctor and a couple of nurses tending to him. She snapped out of her stupor and quickly shook her head before cautiously entering.

"Blood pressure's still dropping." One of the nurses said, glancing with worried eyes over at the doctor.

Tom sighed quietly and nodded in acknowledgement. "Give him 10 of morphine. Keep him as comfortable as possible." He ordered before finally noticing their little visitor. "I'm sorry, miss. You can't be in here." He told the young woman. He walked over to her and gently tried to usher her out of the room, but she was having none of it. And she was rather strong, too.

"Is he dying?" Spencer asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"We can't discuss that right now." Tom told her, trying to be firm. Although, he could see in her eyes that she cared for the unconscious man behind him.

"Just tell me... Please..." Spencer choked, her eyes drifting slowly over the doctor's shoulder and onto Jacky's ghostly pale face. "Is he dying?"

Tom let out a little defeated sigh and felt himself cave in, feeling sorry for the young woman. "He's lot a lot of blood. He won't make it without another transfusion."

Spencer frowned deeply, her heart racing. She felt sick. "So transfuse him!" She exclaimed.

Tom shook his head. "It's not that simple."

"Why not!?" Spencer asked, trying desperately to control her growing anger. "Make it simple!" She demanded.

"All the blood banks are tapped out. We're not as resourceful as we used to be. This is 2017, not the nineties." Tom pointed out, shooting her a firm look. "And Jacky is AB negative. It's the hardest type to find these days." He let out a small defeated sigh again. "I'm sorry. There's nothing more we can do for him." He told her regretfully.

Spencer felt completely numb. 'He's dying and it's MY fucking fault!' Her thoughts seemed to blame her as her eyes drifting back over to Jacky.

"Why don't I leave you to take a moment?" Tom suggested rather than asked.

Spencer forced the tiniest of smiles.

Tom nodded, shooting her a soft smile in return before leaving the room.

A minute after that, the last nurse left in the room had finished making the patient comfortable before turning towards the door, too. "I'll be right outside, if you need anything." She told the young woman, shooting her a smile and then shutting the door quietly behind her.

Spencer took a few moments to collect her thoughts. She finally let out a loud sigh as her eyes landed back on Jacky. She walked straight over to his bed, taking her leather jacket off and throwing it carelessly aside as she went. "Lucky for you; I'm a universal blood donor." She told him, rolling up her shirt sleeves and reaching for the other end of the IV needle hanging onto the drip. "Hetfield and the other whack-jobs at Monticora figured that it would be handy if their genetically enhanced killing machines could swap blood in a pinch."

As Jacky laid there completely motionless, Spencer probed her arm until she found a vein. Without any hesitation whatsoever, she plunged the needle into her skin and without a flinch. She reached behind her for the small wooden chair and pulled it underneath her to sit down beside his bed. And then, resting her arm beside his head, her glum orbs drifted slowly from the blood leaving her veins through the tiny transparent tube, back over to his colourless cheeks.

And just like that, it was as if the world was back to black and white.

Spencer felt the tears brim at her eyes as she stared over at him; her beautiful blue-eyed hero. "If you die on me," She whispered, her voice trembling with every word that breathed passed her quivering lips. "I'll kick your ass."


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "D-did it work?" Spencer whispered, glancing tiredly over at the doctor.

It probably hadn't been all that long in reality, but gradually after the blood loss, Spencer began to lose track of time and her surroundings completely. All she knew was that Jacky was still with her and she wasn't going to let him go. After a few more minutes, Spencer began to feel a little drowsy and dizzy. Slowly, she leaned forward and rested her head gently on top of Jacky's chest. The sound of his slow, but steady heartbeat slowly began to lull her as she slowly began to slip into a light state of unconsciousness. "Jacky..." Spencer muttered into his blanket-riddle chest. In her current status, she could just about hear his pulse beginning to rise a little. She frowned, trying to force her eyes open, but failing miserably. "Don't leave me..." She mumbled, slowly managing to slide her arms up either side of his frame to hug him closely to her.

And then, not but a second later, Spencer could feel something cold and hard poking into the back of her skull. She frowned deeply, trying to force her eyes open again. She jumped slightly at the sound of a loud click -- it sounded very much like a gun to her, an unmistakeable sound to her. And then she could hear someone talking. A male maybe? He didn't sound too friendly, either.

"I'm going to need you to stand up very, very slowly now..."

The door opened with Tom walking in, wearing a confused frown. "What the hell are you doing? What's going on!?" He demanded immediately, glaring over at the Police Officer.

Spencer finally managed to pull herself up from her seat and holding her hands up, swaying slightly with half-lidded eyes.

Tom glanced over at the young woman, his eyes widening instantly when he saw the needle sticking out of her right arm. "Oh, my God!" He exclaimed, rushing straight over to her. "What the hell are you doing? Are you crazy!?" He yelped, gently grasping her arm and sliding the needle carefully out.

The Police Officer and his partner instantly made a grab for both the girl's arms, wrapping them behind her back and handcuffing her.

"D-did it work?" Spencer whispered, glancing tiredly over at the doctor.

"Come on!" One of the officers yelled before both began dragging her out of the room.

"Did it work!?" Spencer yelled with her last spurt of energy. She tried to fight the officers off, but the transfusion had weakened her and now she would need a little time to re-cooperate.

Tom was completely confused as to why the young girl was being carted away by police, but right now, his main priority was his patient. He quickly turned back to the unconscious man just as his trio of nurses came flooding back into the room to his aid.

"B.P is 1-10 over 90." The first nurse stated, her eyes widening in shock.

"What?" Tom asked, looking even more shock than anyone else. "How the hell --"

"Did it work!?" Spencer continued to yell desperately as the officers continued to drag her roughly away...

...Lars rushed back over to his boss for the millionth time for today and held out the office phone to him. "It's Captain Barker on line five. He says it's really important."

Hetfield nodded and quickly grabbed the phone off of him before placing it over his ear. "Hetfield... What sort of good news?" He listened intently, his lips growing into a wide grin as he did. "I'll be right there..."

...If Spencer wasn't so damn tired right now, she would have burst out laughing at the situation she was currently in; in a jail cell, full of dark-haired, young woman that all looked a little like her in some way or another.

Clearly, the people of this city were as desperate for money as Hetfield was to find her and her siblings...

...Hetfield waltzed into the Police Station like he owned the place, like he did whenever he walked into a room. He glanced around the office before spotting just the man he had come to see and with Lars beside him, he walked straight over to the Captain. "What've we got?" He asked immediately, getting straight down to business.

"We've got the killer." Captain Travis Barker replied, smiling smugly up at the federal agent. Clearly, he wasn't intimidated. Especially not after finding the killer.

Hetfield arched a brow. He felt somewhat wary to believe it. Yet. After everything he had already been through with these kids, he knew not to underestimate them and to not get his hopes up until he was completely sure of himself. "Where is she?"

"HE'S in a holding cell downstairs." The Captain replied, grinning proudly.

Hetfield frowned, looking confused. "No. There must be some mistake."

Captain Barker chuckled in amusement and shook his head. "It's NO mistake. He gave us the full details from the crime scene. He even produced the weapon he used on the victim."

Hetfield sighed and nodded. He was still completely confused, but he was somewhat intrigued now. "Show me." He ordered.

Captain Barker's grin grew slightly. He nodded before turning around to lead the way...

...Spencer was slowly starting to feel a little better now. She still needed to find a way to escape before Hetfield came for her. Glancing around, her eyes landed curiously on the two guards talking a few feet away.

"Call off the ten-zero-seven on the girl." The first guard said.

Spencer frowned, looking a little confused after hearing that.

The female guard nodded and then walked over to the cell. "Okay, let's go." She called out to the young woman as she unlocked the cell and opened the door. "Everybody out, c'mon." She said, waving her hand to hurry them out.

Spencer was the last one out. She paused at the cell door, glancing over at the female officer. "What's going on?" She asked curiously.

"Perp confessed." The female guard replied in a rather bored tone of voice. "You're free to go. Now, let's go..."

...Spencer slowly made her way out of the Police Station, using one of the back doors -- just in case she ran into any unwanted familiar faces. She closed the door behind her and was about to cross the road and never look, but something caught her eye. She froze, slowly turning around upon seeing her big brother in cuffs and the hands of Monticora soldiers. Her heart dropped as she watched him struggle defiantly against his handlers.

"All units be advised -- shift rotations back to normal." One of the soldiers called out.

Spencer continued to watch with a fresh set of tears brimming her tired orbs. She watched as they dragged him towards the Hummers and frowned sadly at him when he glanced over and locked eyes with her for one last time.

Ficarro didn't know that the girl knew he had been secretly following her from a distance. He shut the door quietly behind him and walked slowly up to her, standing just a few feet behind her. He sighed quietly, announcing his presence calmly to her.

Spencer could sense her little stalker behind her, but she couldn't bare to tear her eyes away from her brother. He had sacrificed himself, for her. She should have been grateful, but she was just trying not to break down, while also feeling incredibly pissed off at him. She wanted to ask how he could just leave her like that, but then again, she had just left him for Jacky.

Ficarro shoved his cold hands into his jacket pocket and glanced sadly between the two. "Just go." He told her, his voice gentle, but pleading.

Spencer gulped, her throat aching badly. Finally, she swirled around and darted off into the night without ever allowing herself to look back once...

...After watching the soldiers shove the transgenic into the back of one of the black Hummers, he walked slowly back over to his boss. "There's a chopper at the airport, sir. Standing by to take him straight back to Monticora."

Hetfield let out a tired sigh before turning to his friend and nodding. "It's not what we hoped for," He admitted, looking slightly disappointed. "But it's not a bad day's catch, either." He added with a hint of a pleased smile.

Lars nodded and smiled back. "And what about the girl, sir?" He asked timidly. "Barker called off the search." He added with a wary frown.

Hetfield shrugged lazily. "I think we've more than worn out our welcome with Seattle PD." He said, smirking in amusement.

Lars had to smirk, too. He was one who knew what a difficult son of a bitch James was when he wanted to be.

"Besides, she's probably LONG gone by now." Hetfield said, looking a little more disappointed again. Though, not because of losing Spencer. "He sacrificed himself for nothing." He said, shaking his head in disappointment. "I thought I taught him better than that."


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacky nodded, his smile growing. "Pretty good, actually." He admitted. "It must be all that supercharged Monticora blood I've got inside my veins."

After a very, VERY night in a jail cell, Derek was finally allowed to go in the morning, free of any charges. He knew the cops had nothing on this so-called outstanding unpaid parking tickets, but he knew he couldn't have done anything until they found that out for themselves.

"Oh, my fucking God!" Craig yelled happily upon seeing his boss return. He dropped the packages in his hands and walked straight up to the older man. "I have NEVER been SO glad to see ANYONE in my entire life!" He exclaimed before throwing his arms around his boss and hugging him tightly.

Derek simply stood there, too tired to move. "Yes, well, I have to say that I'm actually really glad to be back here myself." He admitted with an irritated huff. "Let go of me, please." He demanded through a awkward mumble. "Let go of me now."

Craig did as he was told and let the older man go. "Look, man, I did my best, while you were gone. But these people are all just a bunch of slackers, bums and total freaks!" He exclaimed hopelessly.

If Derek didn't just want to forget about the last twenty-four hours of his life right now, he would have laughed out loud in amusement at that. "Right. Tell me about it." He muttered with a nod.

"I don't know how you deal with it, man." Craig said, shaking his head and running a hand over his tired face.

Derek rolled his eyes and quickly took the bluetooth back from his employee's ear. "Yeah. Neither do I." He muttered, only paying half attention as he glanced around the messy office. "Anyway, off you go, back to the pit with the rest of your cretin friends."

Craig nodded eagerly, not having to be told twice.

"Oh, and take this," Derek added, reaching for a random package from the floor. "729, Campbell. Beat it, deadbeat! He tossed the package carelessly over.

Craig caught the package just before it hit the ground and then finally dashed out of the office to join the rest of his work colleagues and friends.

Derek let out a loud sigh as he glanced around the chaotic office. After a few seconds, he threw his hands up in their air in defeat and walked back out and over to the front desk instead.

"Welcome back, bossy!" Ronnie chimed as he rode passed the front desk and out of the front entrance on his bicycle.

"So, where ya been, Der-Bear?" Gabby chirped as she sauntered up to her boss.

"That's NONE of your business, Gabriella." Derek chimed back as he absentmindedly sifted through the papers on the desk in front of him.

Gabby arched a brow, but said nothing.

Derek glanced around the building and let out a small groan of irritation. "Where the fire truck is Spencer?"

Gabby shrugged. "Don't look at me." She chimed before walking off.

Derek stared after her for a few seconds before sighing and shaking his head. "It's like I never even left..."

...Spencer would never forget and be eternity grateful for what Zack had done for her. And not just because he practically saved her life -- AGAIN -- but also because he gave her, her freedom back; and more importantly to her right now, he gave her beautiful blue-eyed hero back.

"Hey."

Spencer's eyes snapped up from the TV on the opposite wall and instantly landed on those beautiful baby blues. "Hey." She said, smiling brightly. "I figured you'd be napping all day, so I ate your lunch." She explained just as she shoved the last of the jelly into her mouth.

Jacky smiled brightly back up at her and slowly pulled himself into a sitting position. "Hospital food," He said with a rather disgusted look. "One thing that even the pulse couldn't make worse."

Spencer chuckled at that and placed the bowl back onto the tray. "So, how're you feeling?" She asked, frowning softly in concern.

Jacky nodded, his smile growing. "Pretty good, actually." He admitted. "It must be all that supercharged Monticora blood I've got inside my veins."

Spencer nodded and smiled, pleased with his answer. After a few moments of comfortable silence, she spoke out again. "I still can't believe what Zack did... He let himself be taken back there on my account..." She said, shaking her head sadly.

Jacky nodded, understanding. "Well, he really cares about you... And... I don't mean like a brother..." He mumbled, biting the corners of his lips nervously.

Spencer glanced over at him, clearly surprised by his words. 'So, I'm not the only one that noticed...' She let out a tired sigh before swiftly changing the subject. "I gotta get to work." She told him, slowly rising from her seat beside his bed.

Jacky forced a smile over his disappointment and nodded. "Right."

"I'll come see you again after." Spencer said, though, it sounded more like a question.

Jacky's smile widened. "Yeah." He nodded. "I'd like that."

Spencer nodded, shooting him one last smile before walking towards the door. She paused upon reaching for the handle and swiftly turned around. Rushing back over to him, she leaned down and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

Again, Jacky was rather caught off guard. He didn't even have time to react, but this time he was okay with that. Because this time, it wasn't a goodbye kiss. This time, he knew she was coming back to him.

Spencer quickly pulled herself rather hesitantly away from him and finally out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Jacky simply stared after her with a smile lingering on the corners of his tingling mouth...

...In a way, Derek was more than pleased to be back behind that front desk with all those deadbeat punks working for him. However, that didn't mean he was going to be any nicer. "Well, well, well..." He chimed, glaring over at the entrance. "Look who decided to finally come into work today!" He announced to no one in particular as he glared over at her.

Spencer paused in her tracks and glanced over at his, wearing her usual bored expression. "Don't bust my chops, Der-Bear. Or I might snap and KILL again." She retorted, putting emphasis on the word "kill".

Derek simply stared blankly back at her, shaking his head in a disbelieving manner.

Spencer held up her palm in front of her face and simply waved her boss off in dismissal before walking away from him.

"Hey, bub." Gabby greeted with a wide grin, bounding up to her best friend from literally out of no where.

Spencer smiled. "Hey."

"Where you been, sugah?" Gabby asked, arching a curious brow.

Thankfully for Spencer and as if on cue, someone turned up the volume to the TV on the back wall, causing everyone to stop immediately and look up at it.

Spencer let out a quiet sigh of relief when Gabby turned to face it, too.

\-- "We interrupt this program to bring you news of a fatal air accident in the Cascade Mountains... The helicopter was en route from Seattle Airport and was rumoured to be carrying a very dangerous prisoner wanted for federal warrant..." --

Spencer's eyes instantly snapped up to the TV, too, after hearing that.

\-- "The cause of the accident is under investigation... There is an unconfirmed report of gunfire at the scene of the crash. But police say that no survivors were found on the doomed aircraft..." --

...That night, for what was probably the millionth time ever, Spencer sat on the very top of the Seattle Space Needle. It was her favourite place. Somewhere she could come to think, to look down at the rest of the city and to pretend that she was as much a part of it than anyone else down there.

'He always said that he would rather die than go back to Monticora. Much like myself... Maybe I'm just conning myself here... Maybe I just know who Zack is what he's capable of, because I'm capable of it, too... But... I can't help feeling that he survived somehow and that he's still out there...' Spencer smiled to herself as she glanced down at this broken down city; her broken down city; her home. 'So, here I am... Back in this damaged city... I can keep a close eye on Jacky and as long as I stay here and do just that... Well, that way... Big brother always knows just where to find me.'


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer noticed the rather dreamy look on her friends face. 'I hope I don't look like that when I'm thinking about Jacky...' She sighed in defeat and nodded with a bright smile on her face. "Well, as long as you're happy..."

Spencer rushed out of her apartment and down the dingy hallways, wearing nothing, but her blue robe and a pair of slippers. She stopped just beside the broken lift and all, but ripped open the electrics box hinged into the wall. As she felt one of her house mates walking up behind her, she scowled angrily down at the crossed over wires. "Just like I thought --" She noted. "It's that idiot from 12B. Where the fuck does he get off thinking that he can just jack our power on bath night!?" She ranted, completely outraged.

Ashley shrugged casually. "Says he needs it for his space heater so that his ganja crop don't die." She explained, rolling her eyes.

"Tough shit." Spencer scoffed, reaching forward and swapping the wires back over. "I'M gonna have a nice, hot bath. His stupid weed's gonna have to chill for a little while." She said, slamming the box shut. "I mean, WE stole the power first. It belongs to US."

"Totally." Ashley replied, clearly humouring her friend.

The girls quickly made their way back into their apartment and relocated themselves into the kitchen for a nice glass of red wine.

"So," Spencer began as she boiled her seventh pot of water on the hob of the cooker. "How are these little dates going with Craig?" She asked, arching an amused brow.

Ashley grinned, but shrugged casually. "Meh. 'Date' might not be the most exact term, anymore. You think 'date', you think of getting dressed up and going out somewhere. Some wine, maybe a move... And then, sexy time."

Spencer shot her a confused glance. "Yeah. And?"

Ashley's grin grew even wider, if possible. "Well, OUR evening starts off naked, 'cause all we do is get busy... All night long... Without pause."

Spencer eyes widened slightly. She had to admit, that even for someone with her stamina, she was rather impressed and somewhat shocked. "No way!" She chimed. "You can't bang the gong for 12 hours straight!" She said in a completely disbelieving tone.

"Oh, you can, Speedy. You SO can." Ashley insisted before taking a casual sip of her wine.

Spencer stared incredulously at her friend for a few moments before shrugging her self-conscious feeling off. "Well, that's not been my experience. I mean, men always have to stop and talk. They need to hear what a good job they're doing or whatever." She explained, rolling her eyes. "And then they do this weird little cuddle thing afterwards." She added, shaking her head in amazement. 'Although, maybe I get it... Maybe with Jacky, it wouldn't be so bad...'

Ashley chuckled at that, her eyes lighting up in amusement. "Not ALL men. I ASSURE you."

Spencer smirked. "So, you think Craig is the One?" She asked, her voice slightly teasing.

Ashley blushed a little and shrugged slightly. "Maybe. I dunno." She replied honestly.

Spencer's eyes widened slightly and then instantly pulled into a confused frown. "Really!?" She asked, sounding surprised.

Ashley simply shrugged again. "Yeah. Maybe... Why?" She asked, clearly trying to steer the conversation from herself.

Spencer shrugged casually back. "I dunno. I guess Craig's not all that bad. I mean, we're friends, don't get me wrong. But... He's kind of annoying sometimes."

Thankfully, Ashley chuckled in amusement and nodded. "Yeah. He's just a big kid at heart. But he's different when we're alone together."

Spencer noticed the rather dreamy look on her friends face. 'I hope I don't look like that when I'm thinking about Jacky...' She sighed in defeat and nodded with a bright smile on her face. "Well, as long as you're happy..."

...After another hour of boiling pots of water and throwing it into her bathtub, Spencer was finally relaxed up to her chin. She leaned her head back on the side of the tub and closed her eyes. This was definitely one of the things she enjoyed most about the outside world; baths. Back at Monticora, every soldier was treated the same and there was only ever time for a ten minute shower. Spencer smiled to herself as the memory of her first ever bath came floating back to her. And then, just a few minutes of complete silence in the candle-lit bathroom, Spencer was brought straight back to reality when her cell phone rang. She frowned in annoyance before slowly opening her eyes and reaching over for her phone. "This BETTER be global." She said before whoever it was could even say "hello."

"Spencer?"

Spencer rolled her eyes at the sound of Jacky's voice, though her pulse began to race in excitement a little bit, too. "Hey." She said, trying not to smile.

"Hey. I found out where the witness is being held." Jacky said, launching straight into business, as usual.

Spencer rolled her eyes, feeling a little disappointed. It was always about saving the world with him -- which, okay, was good and everything -- but it was as if he was obsessed.

"355, Montgomery. Between Fifth and Sixth."

"You got it, English." Spencer chimed.

"My source confirmed that the hit is going down today. So, you've gotta get over there as soon as possible." Jacky insisted, clearly hinting.

Spencer rolled her eyes again. "I'm preparing myself mentally for the task at hand." She replied, smirking to herself. Well, he was so easy to rattle. And it was fun...

...Jacky frowned in utter confusion when he heard an odd sloshing sound in the background. "Where are you?" He asked her...

...Spencer sighed heavily. "I WAS in heaven, but you're bringing me right back down to earth with this whole 'urgent tone' thing."

"Are you... Taking a bath?" Jacky asked, suddenly sounding rather timid.

Spencer grinned slyly before answering. "Damn straight. And it took me an hour to boil twenty-two pots of water to fill this tub. And I AM going to enjoy it." She said sternly.

Jacky huffed. "Rescuing this witness and keeping him alive to testify tomorrow is the only chance we have of bringing Mayor Francis down once and for all."

"I know." Spencer droaned, sounding like a bored teenager.

"And I don't trust Witness Protection to actually protect him." Jacky added, clearly hinting at her to get a move on.

Spencer sighed. "I totally got it covered, Jacky. Believe me, nothing's going down for at least another hour or so. It's not even dark yet." She said calmly before hanging up...

...Jacky frowned, clearly shocked and scoffed loudly to himself...

...Spencer let out a tired sigh and placed her cell phone back onto the side of the tub. "This guy NEEDS to relax." She mumbled to herself before dunking herself completely under the warm water...

...After Spencer had finally got dressed, an hour later, she was already sitting on her motorcycle. She pulled up slowly and waited across the street from the address of the building that Jacky had text to her. Waiting for few more minutes, Spencer instantly spotted a group of four men dressed head to toe in black and heavily armed with machine guns.

Spencer smiled to herself. "Right on schedule." As those words left her lips, she pulled her foot off of her breaks and sped towards the entrance of the building at full speed. Bursting through the large wooden doors, Spencer darted through the make-shift living room and over to the couch. She leaned down and grabbed up the sleeping witness by the scruff of his jacket and plopped him onto the back of her motorcycle. Before anyone else even had time to realised what had happened -- let alone draw their guns -- Spencer had swerved her motorcycle around and sped back out of the building as fast as possible.

Finally, when she was sure she was out of range, Spencer called back to the man behind her. "You okay?" She yelled over the sound of the engine and the wind whipping through her hair.

"You interrupted a dream I was having about some twins from Portland -- the Ba-Bing sisters!" The man yelled back.

Spencer's eyes widened upon instantly recognising that voice. She quickly glanced over her shoulder -- hoping she was wrong -- only to be correct. Instantly, she put her foot down on the breaks and stopped in the middle of the vacant road. "Jinxx!?" She asked, frowning in confusion. "I thought you were dead."

Jinxx pulled his head back to get a better look at the girl. His eyes slowly widened in realisation. "ME!?" He squealed. "I thought YOU were dead! ...Didn't I kill you?"

Spence rolled her eyes and then finally glanced down upon noticing his hands wrapped tightly around her waist. She suddenly felt very dirty again. "Oh, great." She groaned. "Now I need another bath."


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer quickly walked over to beautiful blue-eyed and wheelchair bound man and leaned down to talk to him so that only he could hear her. "Jacky, you can't seriously be asking me to babysit this piece of shit?" She hissed, pouting slightly.

"Meet the courageous citizen whose life we just saved." Spencer chimed sarcastically as she dragged a blindfolded Jinxx down the hallway.

"I would just like to go on record here and say that I am unhappy with the treatment I'm currently receiving." Jinxx piped.

"Shut up." Spencer told him, shoving him into the living room and over to the LazyBoy chair. "Say 'hello' to Jeremy Ferguson." She chimed bitterly, turning around to face Jacky finally.

Having been told by Tom to stay off of his feet for a few weeks, at least, Jacky wheeled himself over to them. "I thought you were dead." He told the older man, clearly sounding as surprised as he looked.

Jinxx huffed. "Yeah, well, I got shot up pretty bad after taking Coma out, thanks to chicka-dee here." He said, referring to his saviour/kidnapper. "But... I pulled through in the end." He added with a proud grin.

"What a shame." Spencer droaned, earning a small amused smile from Jacky.

"Hey!" Jinxx snapped. "You tricked me into killing the best boss I ever had!" He said. "Y'know, I was making a good living -- breaking legs and shit. Then the next thing I know, I'm waking up in a hospital, surrounded by a bunch of cops telling me that I'm a dead man if I don't turn into a snitch real fast." He stated, his tone rather exasperated by this point.

"So, you agreed to testify." Jacky summed up. "And they gave you an early burial so that no one would come after you."

Jinxx nodded and sighed, his thumbs twiddling casually underneath his rope-bound wrists. "Yeah... So, why don't you two tell me how YOU figure in all of this?" He asked, sounding all too hopeful.

"I got a tip that the chief witness in the murder case against Mayor Francis; YOU, as it turns out -- was gonna get greased. We didn't want that to happen." Jacky explained simply.

Spencer scoffed at his last sentence. "Speak for yourself." She muttered under her breath.

Jacky rolled his eyes at that, fighting the urge to grin. This was no time for joking around. "Now, I want you nice and healthy so you can tell the Commission about how Francis conspired with your boss to keep cortodiazapine from the dying vets who needed it -- how a 150 people DIED, because of his greed." He said, sounding rather angry and bitter.

Spencer frowned, looking slightly confused. "Wait a minute -- this is about Coma? Did we already do this like, 9 months ago?" She asked, turning to face Jacky.

"We didn't finish the job." Jacky replied simply, not even bothering to tear his glare away from Ferguson to glance up at her.

Spencer huffed quietly, but stayed silent, for now.

"Well, I got enough on Francis to put him away for a few centuries." Jinxx stated, grinning mischievously.

Jacky nodded to himself, though he didn't feel too confident. However, having Spencer -- the genetically enhanced killing machine that she was -- DID make things a lot easier. "And that's assuming we can keep you alive." He added in a rather sarcastic tone as he continued to glare at the man.

Spencer quickly walked over to beautiful blue-eyed and wheelchair bound man and leaned down to talk to him so that only he could hear her. "Jacky, you can't seriously be asking me to babysit this piece of shit?" She hissed, pouting slightly.

Jacky sighed tiredly. "He's the one who put me in this chair. If I can get my head around it, so can YOU." He told her, as if it were that simply. If only.

Spencer was rather taken a back by his response, but she knew he was right. She let out a small huff and then nodded before slowly back off.

"What chair?" Jinxx asked, obviously having been ear-wigging.

Spencer glanced over at him, her brow arching. She glanced back over to Jacky for permission.

Jacky glanced up at her and smiled knowingly before giving her a nod.

Spencer smirked to herself before walking back over to Jinxx. "Here, take a little look at the fruits of your labour." She told him, quickly reaching over and removing his blind-fold as roughly as possible. "You might have an easier time recognising him through the telescope of a grenade launcher." She added sarcastically, wearing a bitter glare.

Jinxx's eyes quickly landed on the young man sitting in a wheelchair. He looked deep in thought for a moment and then slowly nodded in realisation. "Oh, yeah... Now I remember..." He mumbled sheepishly. "I... I did this?"

Jacky stared vacantly back at him. "Yeah." He confirmed in a "duh" tone of voice.

Jinxx stared back at him for a few moments, looking a little embarrassed rather than guilty. "Sorry..." He said, sounding very much like a toddler apologising to their parents.

Spencer arched a brow at that. He sounded sincere enough, but she still wasn't buying anything this dirtbag came out with.

"Coulda been worse, right?" Jinxx asked in a lighthearted manner, only trying to lighten the mood.

Spencer glared at him again after that, while Jacky continued to stare blankly at the "germ" -- Jinxx was just a germ and Francis was the cause and nothing else mattered until Francis was taken down a notch or three.

When Jinxx received no reaction from the younger man, he simply decided to change the subject instead. "Well," He began, slowly rising from his seat. "You got a real nice pad here and I appreciate you letting me crash for the night."

Spencer quickly reached forward, grabbed him by the back of his neck and shoved him back down into the Lazy-Boy chair.

"Ow! Hey!" Jinxx huffed, glaring up at her. However, he hadn't forgotten that she wasn't all she seemed.

"I got a safe house for you out in the suburbs." Jacky said.

Spencer turned to face him, wearing a rather pleading look. "Jacky, I'm begging you now -- just let me turn the worthless dirtbag over to the guys that wanna pop a cap in his pathetic ass."

Jacky couldn't help, but smirk at her words, but he had to be the grown-up here. Because SOMEONE had to be. "24 hours, Spencer." He insisted. "Let him tell his story and then he can crawl back under the rock he came from."

Spencer huffed, clearly not pleased with the plan, but nodded anyway.

Jacky smiled in satisfaction before finally reaching for the small envelope of cash he had tucked away. "Some spending money for the both of you." He said, glancing in amusement between Spencer and Jinxx as he held it out to her.

Spencer reached for the envelope, but Jacky quickly snatched it back.

"Play nice." He told her with a warning look and a small smirk.

Spencer rolled her eyes playfully back at him before snatching the envelope quickly when he wasn't paying attention. She smirked smugly back at him and then turned to face Jinxx, who looked very pleased with how things had turned out for him right now...

...After she and Jinxx had hopped back onto her motorcycle, Spencer drove out of the city and within forty minutes, they had already arrived at the address Jacky had given; a small highway motel in the middle of no where.

"So," Jinxx began as he sauntered along the motel corridors behind her as she searched for their room. "From what I can remember; you can hold your breath for a real long time." He carried on when she ignored him. "Y'know, some guys pay a lot of money for that kind of thing in a girl." He told her casually. Again, he continued when she continued to ignore him. "And setting me up against Coma -- well, I forgive you for that." He told her, shooting her the best charming smile he could.

"Thanks. I'll sleep better now." Spencer muttered dryly.

"And I thank you for saving my life back there." Jinxx added, obviously referring to the so-called Witness Protection.

Spencer groaned quietly. "Ugh. Do NOT rub it in." She told him, scowling slightly. Thankfully, she had finally found their room and stopped in front of it, shoving the key into the lock.

"So, uh... You and this Jacky character..." Jinxx said, frowning curiously as he hovered right over her shoulder. "You two working together? Hanging together? ...Sleeping together --"

Spencer paused and turned around to face him, cutting him off instantly. "Jinxx," She said, her voice trembling angrily through her calm and pleasant exterior.

"Hmm?" Jinxx hummed, smiling down at her.

"How about you and I take a vow of silence for the next 24 hours? Hmm?" Spencer hummed back. She quickly turned back to the door, not even waiting for his answer and unlocked the door before opening and ushering him in first.

Jinxx stumbled slightly into the room and quickly straighten himself out before glancing around the room. "Oh, no." He scoffed, his gaze turning quickly to disgust. "This... NO. Just... Just, no. It's not working for me. At ALL." He told her, turning back around to face her.

"Excuse me?" Spencer retorted, clearly astounded by the raw nerve and cheek of him. She slammed the door behind her and turned to glare back over at him.

Jinxx huffed, scowling around at the room. "Well, do you see a TV anywhere? Huh? A stereo? Or even a fricking radio?"

Spencer simply shook her head in amazement at him. Right now, she was just fighting the urge to beat the shit right out of his pathetic ass.

"And what am I supposed to do for food? Huh?" Jinxx asked, continuing with his little rant. "I guess YOU'RE taking me out to a nice restaurant." He added with a smug grin.

"YOU'RE staying put." Spencer chimed back, clearly mocking him.

Jinxx shook his head furiously. "Oh, no. No way. Not in THIS dump. No, sir." He said as he walked towards the door.

"Hey, Jinxxie," Spencer called out, her voice abnormally sweet and seductive.

"What?" Jinxx asked before pausing to turn back to face her.

Spencer smirked wickedly over at him as she slowly reached a hand into her backside pocket and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. She held them up in front of her face for him to see and eyed him rather suggestively.

Jinxx arched a very intrigued brow at her. "Ohhhh." He sang in a low hum, smirking back at her. "Oh, yes." He said, nodding to himself. "I should have figured you for a little kinkster."

Spencer's smirk widened slowly, her eyes dark orbs twinkling mischievously. She loosely played with the metal cuffs in her hands, clearly playing with him, too.

Jinxx's grin widened in return. "Yeah, I'm game." He said, slowly creeping towards her. "Two people alone in a room, just passing time. It's me, it's you -- looking hotter than you've ever looked. It's like deja vu, isn't it?" He joked, smirking as he closed in on her.

Spencer waited until his hands were inches from her chest before quickly grabbing his wrists and yanking them behind him.

"Ow!" Jinxx squealed. "Ow! Oh, no! That's NOT a turn on! That's a little too rough, baby!"

Spencer ignored him completely, dragged him over to the armchair by the window and threw him down into it. She leaned down, cuffing one of his wrists to the radiator on the wall beside.

Jinxx glanced down at his wrist -- once again, bound -- and then glanced up at her with a rather deflated look. "What'd you do THAT for?" He pouted.

Spencer stood in front of him, her glare linger down on him as she spoke. "Lemme connect the dots for you, Dumbo." She said, her voice low and stern.

Jinxx looked rather offended, but said nothing. For once.

"There are people out there right now who want you dead. Jacky wants to keep you alive. I, myself am on the fence," She told him with a pointed glare. "But I'm gonna make sure that nothing irrevocable happens to you, UNTIL you walk back out of that hearing. And that means you ARE going to stay here even if the accommodations aren't to your liking, your Royal fricking Highness."

Jinxx let out a small irritated huff, but didn't retaliate. For once. "You gotta thing for tying up guys, don't ya?" He asked rather snootily, arching a brow up at her.

Spencer shot him a sour look. "I save it all for you, Jinxxie."

Jinxx rolled his eyes, though he was grinning in amusement now. "You know you're different, right?" He told rather than asked her. "You're not like other girls."

Spencer rolled her eyes, staring blankly back down at him. "What'd you want on your pizza?"


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinxx smiled. "Spencer, this is Britannica," He introduced, motioning to the platinum blonde in the red lacey undies. "And this is Ling-Ling... Which is short for, something..." He added, motioning to the Asian-looking woman in the black undies.

Derek Bloom was always a man who did whatever it took to get what he wanted -- or in this case; what his boss wanted. This meant that he didn't really know how to deal with failure -- other than to try again, of course.

"We didn't get him..." He admitted finally. He waited into the horrible silence, gripping the phone tighter as he did. "Well, they said that some girl showed up outta no where on a motorcycle and took off with him..." He sighed tiredly and then took the reasoning approach instead of the pleading one. "I'm gonna take care of it myself... Don't worry, I'll find him." He smiled wickedly to himself when his boss asked him just how he would do such a thing. "Let's just say that he has certain weaknesses..."

...Spencer had already had enough of babysitting Jinxx and her anger only imploded once again when she returned to the safe room of the motel with some pizza only to find that he was covered in a couple of lap-dancers. Though thankfully, he was still handcuffed in his chair to the radiator.

Jinxx glanced over at her and grinned, clearly enjoying himself. "Hey, Spencer!" He cheered. "Ladies, say 'hello' to Spencer." He said, glancing back to the half-naked girls.

Spencer continued to glare at him as the girls glanced over at her and waved at her.

Jinxx smiled. "Spencer, this is Britannica," He introduced, motioning to the platinum blonde in the red lacey undies. "And this is Ling-Ling... Which is short for, something..." He added, motioning to the Asian-looking woman in the black undies.

"Are you a complete moron or do you just have a death wish?" Spencer snapped in a low and angry tone.

"They're trusted associates." Jinxx insisted, smiling innocently.

Spencer rolled her eyes and threw his pizza box carelessly onto the bed. "Come on, kids. Put your clothes back on. Jinxx has school in the morning." She chimed, glancing over to the strippers.

Jinxx frowned, looking completely disappointed. "Oh, come on! I can't put my life on hold, because I'm doing my civic duty and testifying." He said, trying to reason with her as he watched the strippers gather their clothes.

Spencer stormed up to him and bent down, grabbing him by the collar. "The reason we call it a 'safe house' is, because no one is supposed to know where it is!" She hissed with an angry glare right in his face.

Jinxx simply rolled his eyes.

Spencer quickly calmed herself down. "Who forgot their thong?" She asked casually, picking the lacey item up in her leather gloved hands and holding it out.

The blonde -- Britannica smiled widely, walked up to Spencer and took the thong back from her. "300." She said, glancing over at Jinxx.

"Well, like the duck said to the working girl; 'put it on my tab.'" Jinxx said, grinning cheekily up at her.

Britannica shot him a rather mocking sympathetic look before replying. "Sorry, baby, but we gotta have the paper."

Jinxx let out a defeated sigh and nodded. "Well, I..." He began, glancing back to Spencer. "I kinda forgot my wallet, 'cause, I mean, you grabbed me up so fast when you came busting in..." He said, shamelessly hinting at her.

Spencer stared at him incredulously.

"Would you mind paying?" Jinxx asked with an all to innocent grin. "I'll pay you back." He vowed.

Spencer scoffed, but decided to pay the girls. It was just easier this way. Because in any other situation, she would have beaten the crap out of this low-life idiot.

Jinxx smiled in satisfaction when she huffed and pulled out the envelope stuffed with cash from her jacket pocket. "Hey, listen, I'll buy ya a lap dance, if you want."

Spencer quickly kicked him hard in the shin without even looking up as she dug into the envelope.

"OW! Fuck!" Jinxx hissed. "Don't... DO that!"

Spencer ignored him and held out the dollar bills for the girls.

Britannica hopped back over to her and snatched it up with a grateful nod and a pleasant smile.

Spencer huffed, shoving the envelope back into her jacket pocket.

"You and your kinky, kinky lady have a good night." Ling-Ling chimed, wiggling her brows rather suggestively between the "couple".

"Oh, I'm sure we will." Jinxx muttered sarcastically as he stared longingly after the girls.

Once the girls shut the door behind them, Spencer pulled out the key to the hand-cuffs and reached down to unlock them. "We gotta blaze."

"Okay, now you're overreacting." Jinxx stated, looking a little too calm for her liking.

"It's not safe here. We need to find new digs." Spencer said. She unhooked the cuffs from the radiator, keeping the other end firmly around his wrist and dragged him roughly to stand up.

Jinxx winced in pain and then rolled his eyes at her. "Yeah, well, you wouldn't have to protect me if you had gotten me dead back when you tried." He retorted rather snootily. "Don't you think that there's a lesson in that?" He asked, sounding condescending.

Spencer nodded. "Yeah." She replied calmly. "Try harder." She chimed before slapping him hard around the back of the head.


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinxx shrugged, shaking his head hopelessly back at the concierge. "Well, I didn't marry her for her BRAINS." He chimed, sliding a hand over to rest on Spencer's backside.

Another half hour of riding around on her motorcycle, Spencer finally found a nice hotel to lodge for the night. With Jinxx behind her, the two of them walked over to the front desk, side by side. This place looked a little classier than the motel they just been at, so Spencer couldn't really drag in a bound a gagged man without raising a few eyebrows, at least. Which annoyed her, naturally.

The concierge glanced up from the computer. "May I help you?" He asked politely, standing up from behind the desk.

Spencer smiled politely. "Yeah. Checking in."

The concierge nodded. "Name, please?"

"Gilbert." Jinxx replied quickly.

"Stark." Spencer replied in unison, then shooting him a brief glare -- which he ignored, of course.

Spencer quickly turned back to the man, who was eyeing them both curiously now. "We just got married." She lied smoothly, forcing on a wide grin to go with it.

Jinxx raised a brow at her, smirking in amusement before turning back to the man and nodding in confirmation.

"Congratulations." The concierge replied with a smile, even though he didn't look like he believed them. He didn't care, as long as they paid him. He quickly turned back to the computer and typed away on the keyboard for a few seconds. He frowned and shook his head as he glanced back up to the "couple." "No, I'm sorry -- I don't have any record bookings under either name."

Jinxx let out an over-dramatic sigh. "Baby!" He gasped, glancing over to Spencer. "Tell me you remembered to book the reservations."

Spencer sighed, shooting her new "husband" and sheepish smile. "Oh, honey, I thought YOU were handling that." She replied in an all too sweet tone of voice.

Jinxx shrugged, shaking his head hopelessly back at the concierge. "Well, I didn't marry her for her BRAINS." He chimed, sliding a hand over to rest on Spencer's backside.

Spencer stiffened for a moment, fighting the urge to turn around and punch that smug smirk right off of his snide face.

The concierge eyed them, clearly astounded by their little performance.

Spencer smiled pleasantly up at the man and leaned casually against the front desk. "Can't we just... Get a room for the night?" She asked sweetly, batting her lashes at him. "Don't worry about prices." She added, grinning knowingly at him.

Jinxx winced in pain when she slide a hand of her own down and grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly.

The concierge smiled back at the rather charming young woman and nodded. "Let me see what I have available." He told her before typing away at the computer keyboard again.

"Thank you." Spencer chirped, gripping Jinxx's hand even tighter.

Jinxx let out a small groan of pain when she ripped his hand from her backside and finally released her grip on it. He frowned, holding his throbbing hand to his chest and then glared at her...

...After paying the concierge at the front desk for a room for the night, one of the bell-hop boys lead the "newlyweds" to their awaiting room of luxury.

"Too bad the bridal suite's occupied." Jinxx chirped with a wide grin as he followed behind her down the dimly-lit corridors.

"Yeah, I'm heartbroken." Spencer muttered, following behind the young man.

"Your room is right this way." The bell-hop boy said, suddenly stopping outside one of the doors and unlocking it for them.

"Well, sweetheart," Jinxx said, smirking widely at Spencer. "I should probably carry you over the threshold for good luck." He insisted, eyeing her suggestively.

Spencer stared at him in amusement. "You're outta good luck." She retorted before walking passed him and into their new room for the night.

Jinxx chuckled to himself before slowly walking into the room behind her. Instantly, he liked what he could see. "Oh, now this," He grinned widely, motioning around to the nicely decorated room. "THIS is some style."

Spencer simply rolled her eyes. Though, she had to admit, it was a lot nicer than where Jacky had sent them. What could the harm be, really?

"I'll have your luggage sent right up." The bell-hop boy said, lingering in the doorway.

Jinxx glanced over at the younger man and grinned. "Oh, we don't have any luggage. We're newlyweds. Who needs clothes, right?" He grinned back at Spencer. "Hey, baby, can you tip this lovely young man?" He asked, arching a brow back towards the younger man.

The bell-hop boy smiled pleasantly, simply waiting now.

Spencer shot Jinxx a glare before pulling out the envelope of cash. And when Jinxx walked over and snatched the envelope from her, she gritted her teeth, her glare darkening.

"Listen," Jinxx began, walking casually over to the young man. "Can we get a 'free' bottle of champagne or something?" He asked in a low tone, wearing a small smirk.

The bell-hop boy smirked back, casually taking the dollar bills from the older man and nodded. "I'll see what I can do." He said before handing him the keys and shutting the door behind him as he left.

"Well, THIS is more like it, huh?" Jinxx chirped happily, glancing around the room.

Spencer rolled her eyes and wandered slowly further into the room. "Last room in the entire place and only one bed. Great." She muttered, glaring down at the Queen size in the middle of the room.

Jinxx walked over to her, grinning widely. "We're both adults here. I think we can share."

Spencer arched a brow. "Yeah, right."

Jinxx chuckled. "You take the middle... I'll take the top." He mumbled in a low seductive tone, his gaze darkening considerably.

"You get the floor, shithead." Spencer chimed back calmly before lifting her fist and punching him hard in the face.

Jinxx grunted, falling almost instantly unconscious as he landed flat on his back.

Spencer stared in amusement down at him. "Honeymoon's over, SWEETHEART..."

...After Spencer had dragged Jinxx's unconscious corpse over to the small couch, she sat back on the bed and relaxed while reading some sort of glamour magazine. Whatever; anything to pass to time. Sadly, after only half an hour, she could no longer bask in her own company.

Jinxx groaned, his eyes slowly beginning to open. "Oh... It's ALL coming back to me now..." He muttered, his mind flashing back to the night he had first met her; the night she had literally kicked his ass.

Spencer ignored him, not even bothering to glance up from the magazine laying across her lap.

Jinxx frowned, remembering every, finally. "You pack a pretty big punch for a wee little thing, don't ya?" He shot her a glare.

"Shut up." Spencer aired, still not bothering to glance up at him.

Jinxx eyed her curiously for a few more moments before sighing extra loudly. "I'm bored." He whined.

"So, watch T.V." Spencer replied, sounding as bored as he claimed to be.

"What's the point? You won't let me order any movies." Jinxx whined back.

"'Hose Monkeys: The Next Generation' is NOT a movie. It's excrement." Spencer retorted, shooting him a pointed look before going back to her magazine.

"Hey. Easy." Jinxx said, his voice rather stern. "The leading lady is a close personal friend of mine."

"Dinner's on it's way. Why don't you take a nap or something?" Spencer said, waving a dismissive hand at him.

"I can't sleep!" Jinxx exclaimed, glancing at her as if she was insane.

Spencer glanced over at him, arching a brow. "Do you want me to put you under again?"

"I'm gonna go take a shower." Jinxx grumbled, rising from the couch and wandering over to the on-suite bathroom.

"Take your best shot, but some dirt just doesn't wash off." Spencer retorted, smirking to herself.

Jinxx paused at the door and glanced back over to her. "Then, why don't YOU come help me?" He asked, wiggling his brows at her.

Spencer simply shot him a visibly disgusted look in response.

Jinxx smirked to himself before turning around and closing the bathroom door behind him (without locking it). "The towels are all itchy." He groaned from behind the closed door.

Spencer rolled her eyes, let out and sigh and threw the magazine aside. She got up from the bed and reached for the phone on the bedside table before dialling Jacky's number.

"There's no water pressure! I piss harder than this!" Jinxx exclaimed angrily.

Spencer glared towards the door as she waited for Jacky to answer. Thankfully, he did on the second ring.

"Hey, Spencer?" Jacky's cautious voice came through.

"Yeah. Listen, we gotta problem." Spencer told him.

"What's wrong?" Jacky asked, sounding deeply concerned.

"I'm supposed to be protecting your boy, only I'm within an INCH of his life from killing him." Spencer explained, her voice low and bitter. "He turns my stomach, he's sub-human, he's --"

"Spencer,"

"What!?" Spencer snapped, trying to quickly calm herself down.

"He's a material witness in the biggest murder trial in Seattle history." Jacky reminded, keeping his voice calm in hopes of calming her down, as well.

Spencer sighed in defeat, knowing he was right. "Can't we just lock him in a steamer trunk and put him in a basement somewhere for the next 24 hours?" She asked, sounding all too hopeful.

"Remember the objective here; bringing down Francis. I'm sure I don't have to remind you about what he did to your friend; Jason -- he died on the account of Coma and Francis." Jacky said, his voice rather timid as he brought it up.

Spencer sighed quietly. "Like I'd ever forget that." She mumbled. 'Like I'd ever forget anything. Like I CAN... Pff!'

"Then keep your eyes on the prize." Jacky replied, his tone slightly motivating.

"Fine." Spencer finally agreed. "But YOU don't have to share a room with the creep."

Jacky chuckled lightly. "WHY am I NOT worried about YOU being able to take care of yourself with a little rat like Jinxx?" He aired, clearly teasing her. Even if it was true. Though, he still worried about her. He always worried about her.

Spencer couldn't help smirking to herself at his reply. "The only thing YOU need to worry about is ME snapping his neck." She retorted in an all to pleasant tone.

"Just get him to the courtroom alive and in one piece." Jacky replied with another chuckle.

Spencer grinned slightly. "Does he need to have ALL of his teeth?"

"I'll see you tomorrow, Spencer." Jacky said in a sweet tone of voice.

Spencer's inside melted, but she was still pissed. "You owe me for this. LARGE." She told him before hanging up just in time to hear a knock at the front door of the room. She crept silently over to the door and looked through the peephole (just in case). "Jinxxie! Dinner!" She called out after seeing the bell-hop boy on the other side of the door.

After the door opened, the bell-hop boy slowly wheeled in a small trolley off food. He stopped in the middle of the room and handed her to small bill to sign.

Spencer grabbed the envelope from her back pocket in one hand and the bill in the other. After signing the bill and handing him the cash, she glanced down at the trolley, her brows arching. "What's this?" She asked, picking the can up.

"The gentleman ordered a can of whipped cream." The bell-hop boy replied with a slightly knowing grin.

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Here," She said, holding it out to here. "Knock yourself out."

The bell-hop boy looked a little surprised, but did as he was told and took the can from her.

"You can take that champagne back, too." Spencer added, picking the bottle up and thrusting it into his arms.

The bell-hop boy simply nodded and then turned around and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Jinxx!" Spencer yelled, wheeling the trolley over to stand at the foot of the bed. When she received no response, she huffed and walked over to the bathroom door and knocked loudly. "Jinxx! Dinner's here, dickwad!" She yelled through the door. Again, she received no response and this time glared impatiently at the door. "Jinxx, I am entering this room in order to determine that you are safe and unharmed." She called out calmly and clearly. Slowly, she reached for the handle and opened the door. "This should NO way be construed by you as --" She paused instantly, her alarmed eyes darting around the empty bathroom; from the shower water still running to the small window let open with the curtains floating in the wind.


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If I EVER hear about you shakin' down my sisters again, I'll come straight back here and slap you like the little bitch that you are." Spencer warned with a stern look. "Now, where did my HUSBAND go?" She added politely with a pleasant smile.

"Excuse me." Spencer chimed politely, leaning over the front desk casually. "The gentleman I checked in with --"

"Your 'husband'?" The concierge asked, raising an amused brow at her.

Spencer frowned slightly, noticing the odd look on his face. She shook it off quickly and nodded instead. "Yeah. Do you know where he went?"

"I called him a cab just five minutes ago." The concierge replied. He slowly leaned in towards her, eyeing her expectantly. "Where's my 10 percent?" He asked in a low and rather hushed tone.

"10 percent?" Spencer asked with a confused frown.

The concierge simply nodded.

"Of what?" Spencer asked, eyeing him back suspiciously.

The concierge let out a rather bitter chuckle. "Either I get paid, right now or you don't work this hotel ever again." He threatened in an even lower tone.

It took Spencer a few seconds to realise what he was actually talking about and when it finally clicked for her, she instantly reached across and gripped his throat in one hand and pulled him halfway across the front desk so that she could look him in the eyes. "You puttin' the touch on the working girls, huh!? Is that what this is!?" She snapped, feigning outrage and utter offence.

"N-no!" The concierge spluttered frightfully, choking slightly as her grip on his neck tightened.

"You think you deserve a piece of the action for sittin' here on your ass all day long, lookin' down your snooty nose at them? I don't think so!" Spencer snapped, gripping his neck just tight enough.

"I-I can't breath..." The concierge gasped, his face turning bright red under the pressure.

"If I EVER hear about you shakin' down my sisters again, I'll come straight back here and slap you like the little bitch that you are." Spencer warned with a stern look. "Now, where did my HUSBAND go?" She added politely with a pleasant smile.

"S-Steel Pole Saloon, Eighth and Pender." The concierge choked out, his eyes still widened in fright down at her.

Spencer instantly let him go afterwards and shot him one last smile. "Thank you. Have a pleasant night." She chimed, flicking her hair dramatically out of her face before walking off...

...After pulling up outside the overcrowded Steel Pole biker club, Spencer didn't waste another second before storming right into the building to find the asshole she was supposed to be babysitting. Thankfully, she found him quickly, spotting him by the pool table and stalked right over to him. "What the fuck are you doing!?" She snapped, seething immensely.

Jinxx slowly turned to face her and grinned widely. "Oh, hey, baby! I was just teaching this dickhead how to play a real game of pool." He aired casually as he chalked the end of his wooden cue.

"What the fuck did you just call me!?" The large and rather well-built and heavily tattooed man bellowed, gripping his own pool cue in obvious anger.

Jinxx glanced carelessly back to the man. "You heard me."

Spencer glared at Jinxx, knowing exactly what he was doing. He knew she couldn't let anything bad happen to him and he was also starting to figure out that she wasn't just a regular girl.

"Okay, that's it!" The large tattooed man roared, throwing his cue onto the pool table and charging full force.

Spencer was in front of Jinxx in a heartbeat. She held her open palms out to the man just in time and shoved him violently, sending him flying clear across the room.

Jinxx grinned smugly to himself as she shoved him out of the way and then just stood back and watched the "show." Just like he had planned. He was very pleased with himself.

Spencer swirled around just as another two men came darting towards her. With a quick punch in the face, both went down, rolling around on the ground in pain. Again, she swirled around just in time for another three and one by one, beat them all with a hard kick or punch to the face and stomach. Another came from the front this time, trying the full on approach, but failed when Spencer effortlessly leaped up a couple of meters into the air and locked her ankles around his head before twisting them both to back to the ground.

"That's MY wife." Jinxx chimed proudly to the random guy standing beside him.

Upon landing on her feet, Spencer admired the damage she had caused for all of a split second before glancing around for anymore action. "Anyone else want a piece of the action!?" She snapped, glancing around at the crowds that had stopped to watch all of the commotion. "No takers!?" She snapped as she stormed back over to Jinxx. "Let's go, dickwad!" She snarled, pulling the handcuffs back out and snapping them around both his wrists.

Jinxx smirked at her as she began to drag him through the crowds and out of the club. "Not bad, for a girl."

"I was just pretended it was YOU that I was beating the shit out of, SWEETHEART." Spencer retorted with a bitter smile...

...Derek Bloom was impressed -- no, he was more than impressed by what he had seen tonight. Thankfully, that little plan had worked and now he knew that she was perfect; she was the one he had been looking for; the solutions to all of his problems. He HAD to have her. And as soon as possible. The sooner, the better for him.

Bloom waited for a little while after she had left the club -- just in case -- before he, too, departed. Pulling his cell phone out of his jacket pocket, he pressed the speed dial and then pressed the phone to his ear, waiting. As usual, after just a single ring, the line opened. And as usual, he spoke first. "Yeah. She's good. REALLY good. She'll do us just fine... But I'm gonna need the team for this one..."


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabby knew that Spencer was a reserved and private person, but she was still her best friend and she wasn't about to let her get in trouble or killed for anyone, especially some guy that had goo-goo eyes for her, even if he was kind of a nice guy. "'A small favour'." She repeated, clearly disbelieving, though willing to let it go, for now, of course. "Okay, fine, whatever. You wanna be International Man of Mystery; that's your dealio. But you get my homegirl jammed up in ANY way, and I'm gonna beat on your skinny ass -- wheelchair or NO wheelchair..."

"Okay, it's 10:45:A.M and even YOU two feckless bums have been working for over an hour now." Derek began as he stormed out of his office. "Where is she?" He asked, stopping in front of his two "favourite" employees and raising his brows expectantly at them.

"Hey! I resent being called 'feckless'!" Craig snapped, glaring slightly at his boss.

"Yeah, me, too!" Gabby added, crossing her arms defiantly over her chest. "What's it mean?" She added, muttering at her fellow work colleague.

Craig smiled slightly in amusement at her.

"Where. Is. She?" Derek repeated in a low and firm tone, clearly not at all pleased.

"In the bathroom." Gabby said.

"On a run." Craig replied at the same time.

Derek stared between the two, trying to calm his bubbling anger. Things had quickly gone back to normal for him after that horrible interrogation, but he didn't know whether that was a good thing or not; probably not. He let out a small irritated huff before finally speaking. "If she is not present and accounted for in the next ten minutes, she WILL be without employment. You can tell her that from me if you see her before I do."

"Derek, I SWEAR I just saw her a minute ago." Craig insisted.

Derek stared blankly at him for a few seconds. "Get out of my sight. Get out of my sight, right now. Go." He chanted in aggravation before stalking off back into his office, slamming the door behind him.

Craig sighed, turning to Gabby. "So, do we have ANY idea of where Spencer could be?" He asked curiously.

Gabby shook her head. "None." She said, reaching into her jacket pocket and pulling out her cell phone. "But we gonna fix that."

Craig nodded. "Well, I got a run, so --"

"It's cool. Go." Gabby told him, waving a hand of dismissal.

"Thanks, Gabs! Later!" Craig replied with a grateful smile before sauntering off.

Gabby quickly put Jacky number on speed dial -- since she had stolen the number from Spencer's phone, just in case (and now was a case indeed) -- and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hey." Jacky chirped, answering after the second ring.

"Hey." Gabby responded casually.

"Uh... Hey..."

Gabby rolled her eyes. He probably was expecting Spencer herself, because he sounded rather confused and a little cautious. She let out a bored sigh before responding again. "You got Original Gabby here."

"Oh... Hey."

"We already did that." Gabby smirked in amusement to herself. "Do you know where Spencer is?" She asked straight out, never one to hold back or beat around any bush -- well, maybe sometimes. "I've been blowin' up her cell for the last two hours and she ain't hit me back yet. Which is NOT her stilo."

"Spencer is okay. I promise you that."

Gabby frowned slightly. "That's NOT what I asked. WHERE is she?" She repeated, her voice a little sterner.

"She's just helping me out with a small favour. She'll be back at work this afternoon." Jacky replied, sounding a little too casual for her liking.

Gabby scoffed. "Yeah. If the man don't fire her ass first." She chided back sarcastically.

Jacky sighed, sounding a little frustrated now. "Well, then tell him that she had a serious medical emergency and that she'll bring a note from her doctor back with her." He suggested, clearly exasperated.

Gabby sighed, deciding to just let it go, for now. "What you got her doin'?" She asked, her voice full of intrigue.

"Just a small favour." Jacky repeated, clearly not about to let her in on whatever the hell it was that was really going on here.

Gabby knew that Spencer was a reserved and private person, but she was still her best friend and she wasn't about to let her get in trouble or killed for anyone, especially some guy that had goo-goo eyes for her, even if he was kind of a nice guy. "'A small favour'." She repeated, clearly disbelieving, though willing to let it go, for now, of course. "Okay, fine, whatever. You wanna be International Man of Mystery; that's your dealio. But you get my homegirl jammed up in ANY way, and I'm gonna beat on your skinny ass -- wheelchair or NO wheelchair..."

...Jacky was rather taken a back by that response, though he couldn't help, but smile to himself. At least he knew Spencer had friends that really cared about her. "Trust me -- Spencer is okay. I promise..."

...Gabby nodded to herself. "She had BETTER be." She warned. "Later." She chirped before hanging up.

"Hi." Derek chimed casually, popping up behind her as she shoved her cell phone back into her pocket. "I couldn't help overhearing you use the 'S' word." He said, wearing a sheepish grin. Of course he was ear-wigging. "Did you inquire as to her whereabouts?" He asked, arching an expectant brow.

Gabby glanced casually up at her boss before letting the lies slip effortlessly from her mouth once again. "She's at the hospital. The good news is; they caught it before it could turn into chronic multiple progressive brain dysfunction syndrome. She'll be in this afternoon with a note, as soon as the doctors are done testing her." She chirped before merrily sauntering off to her locker.

Derek stared blankly after her for a few moments. He let out a calming breath, closing his eyes for a second. "Oh, for the love of Mike..."

...Once Spencer had dragged Jinxx back to the lavish hotel, it wasn't too long before there was yet another commotion -- one that caused Spencer to quickly relocate the both of them.

After a long night of literally sleeping rough on the downtown streets, Spencer slapped Jinxx awake and immediately dragged his handcuffed ass down the street to the nearest payphone.

Her cell phone had been left in her hurry to get the both of them out of the hotel, but thankfully, she knew Jacky's number off by heart, almost as well as she remember those pretty blue orbs; every little baby blue fleck on top of those dark blue irises.

As usual, Jacky picked up on the second ring and as usual, he was the first one to speak. "Hey. Spencer?" He questioned after his little encounter this morning.

"Yeah." Spencer replied, smiling to herself.

"I've been calling you all morning." Jacky said, letting out a little sigh of relief after hearing her voice.

Spencer's smile widened slightly.

Jinxx rolled his eyes as he stood beside her, just silently observing. He was still a little tired after the lack of sleep on the cold, wet streets of this run-down city, but he had to wake himself up. And quick. He had somewhere to be today. Besides the stupid courthouse, of course.

"Yeah, little run-in at the hotel. Had to bail in a hurry and forgot my phone." Spencer explained with a little sigh off annoyance.

"You NEVER forget anything." Jacky said, sounding a little concerned now. "What happened?"

"Someone must have dropped a dime on Jinxx, 'cause some revved up goons paid us a little visit. Killed the concierge guy, too. Which I'm not entirely bummed out about." Spencer replied, smirking slightly to herself. She felt a little guilty, but the guy was seriously an ass.

"Is he okay?" Jacky asked immediately, sounding a little cautious.

Spencer frowned, feeling slightly annoyed by that. "Yeah." She scoffed. "I'M okay, too. Thanks for asking."

"Sorry... I just, well, I know you can look after yourself... But that doesn't mean I don't care. 'Cause I do." Jacky replied, sounding sincere, as per fricking usual.

Spencer sighed quietly in defeat. "It's okay." She mumbled, deciding to let it go. Right now, she had more important things to deal with.

Jacky let out a little relieved sigh. She could practically hearing him grinning down the phone like a fool and it made her smile slightly, too. "So, you think they were Francis' goons?" He asked curiously.

Spencer's smile widened a little further -- she loved how he always asked for her in-put before making his own. 'And who said chivalry was dead?' "Like I said; these weren't the regular kinda goons... They were pretty scary, actually. I've never seen anything like it." She admitted.

Hearing that from someone who happened to be a genetically enhanced killing machine really worried Jacky. He could her the fear and doubt in her voice and wished he was right beside her in that moment. He wished he had the power to take her away from all of this bullshit. "Well, there's a lot of players who want him dead." He said, trying to stay focussed. "I'll look into it right now."

"Cool." Spencer chimed. "I'm in the home stretch with Dumbo." She smirked, catching Jinxx's glare. "I'll see you at the courthouse?" She asked, her voice softening slightly as she began to say her goodbye.

"Yeah... Be careful, Spencer." Jacky said, as he usual did.

Spencer smiled to herself as she hung up before turning her full attention back to "Dumbo."


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't tell me your conscience got the better of you." Spencer said, her eyes lighting up in amusement. "2-plus decades of being a world-class dirt chute and all of a sudden, you wake up one morning and have to do the right thing?" She asked, clearly mocking him.
> 
> Jinxx rolled his eyes. "I'm doing this for Katy." He replied, sounding the most sincere he had truly been in a long time.

"Hey," Ryan chimed as he walked into the living room. "This just came for you." He informed, walking over to the couch and plopping down beside him.

Jacky lifted his gaze from his laptop screen and glanced down at the small CD in his friend's hand. "Sweet. Thank you. I really needed this." He chimed. He took the CD and smiled gratefully.

Ryan watched as Jacky opened the case before sliding the CD into the hard-drive of his laptop. "What is it?" He asked, glancing curiously down at the screen.

"Security camera surveillance from the hotel that Spencer and Jinxx stayed at last night." Jacky replied without even looking up from the screen.

The two began to watch silently as Jacky set the disk to 'auto start'. A video suddenly popped onto the screen and the two watched as a bell-hope boy stepped out of the elevator. The two watched the bell-hop boy walk halfway down the corridor before spotting three rather large men and running back in the direction he came from. The two watched the bell-hop boy reached the elevator, pressing the buttons in a blind panic.

"Trigger men looking to take out our witness?" Ryan asked curiously as he continued to watch the footage.

Jacky frowned. "They don't exactly look like housekeeping doing turn-down service." He quipped, without looking away from the screen.

The two friends suddenly froze, their eyes widening at the sight of a large fist literally punching straight through the (thick metal) elevator door. The arm reached around, pressing the 'open' button before quickly slipping back out. When the doors to the elevator opened back up, one of the men viciously grabbed the bell-hop boy by his throat and threw him back into the hallway. The three men then surprisingly ignored the bell-hop boy and instead, they filed slowly into the elevator.

"What the fuck was THAT!?" Ryan exclaimed as the footage ended.

"That's a good question." Jacky mumbled, still shocked by what he had seen. Now he understood what Spencer was so shaken over.

Ryan slowly rose from the couch, glancing back down at his friend. "Well, I think we better go see Monte on this one..."

...Finally, Spencer had managed to get Jinxx to the courthouse. And as they waited by her motorcycle in line with others waiting to enter the crowded building, Spencer grew increasingly bored.

"I gotta ask, Jinxx;" Spencer began rather casually, though, glancing curiously over at him.

Jinxx glanced back at her with a look of intrigue, using his silence to urge her on.

"Why are you doing this?" Spencer asked. "Coming forward and saying your piece, I mean."

Jinxx shrugged casually, though for a moment he looked deep in thought -- which was rare, to say the very least. "I do my part and the cops say they'll forget about me whacking Coma."

Spencer eyed him curiously. "A resourceful guy like you --" She said, ignoring his smug smile. "There are probably a million other ways for you to get out from under all the beef... You could just disappear." She said. She almost felt sorry for him. ALMOST.

Jinxx nodded. "Well, I'm not gonna lie -- I've thought about it." He replied honestly -- another rarity.

"Don't tell me your conscience got the better of you." Spencer said, her eyes lighting up in amusement. "2-plus decades of being a world-class dirt chute and all of a sudden, you wake up one morning and have to do the right thing?" She asked, clearly mocking him.

Jinxx rolled his eyes. "I'm doing this for Katy." He replied, sounding the most sincere he had truly been in a long time.

Spencer nodded. That was something she did believe. Through the night, Jinxx had been rambling on and complaining as usual, but somewhere between the lines, she had paid some attention and learned that he had a seven year old daughter from his childhood sweetheart. For some reason, she felt a little guilty now. He was still a dirtbag, but his kid was innocent in all of this chaos. He talked about her so passionately and so fondly that it almost broke her heart. "Even though... You may never see her again?" She asked, her voice unusually soft with him.

Jinxx sighed sadly. "She's gotta live her entire life knowing the kind of guy she had for a father... The very least I wanna do now, while I still can is give her one good thing that she can point to and say I did good."


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Question is;" Monte continued, glancing back to the screen curiously. "What're they doing in Seattle?"

"Y'know, you could have just pressed the elevator button and waited." Bloom huffed, rolling his eyes in annoyance. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, putting his boss' number on speed dial. "Now look what you've done. Moore's gonna give me Hell if he finds out." He muttered, shaking his head as he pressed the cell phone to his ear and waited.

The three men -- that had visited and caused a commotion at the hotel their target was supposed to be staying at last night -- stood in the small abandoned building with their Commander and none of them were happy with him. They should have just snapped his neck, but they needed him to survive the implant and they knew that he knew that, because he wasn't the slightest bit afraid of them, like he should have been.

The tallest and oldest of the three muscled men stood in front of the shortest and the newest member of their little group as the other watched patiently and silently. The oldest man was careful as he sliced the tip of his burning blade into the newest man's upper-arm, while the newest man just stood there letting him and not even flinching in the slightest as his skin on either side of the wound of his arm sizzled and caused smoke to rise up.

Bloom watched the three absentmindedly as he spoke to his boss over the phone. "Believe me, sir, I completely understand the importance of this mission... Yes, of course... Yes, the second we have her, I'll be in touch." He stated before hanging up. He shoved his cell phone back into his jacket pocket and gave his full attention back to his men. "What's the problem here?" He asked with a loud and tired sigh.

The eldest, stopped the surgery he was performing on the newest's arm and turned to face his Commander. "His arm won't stop bleeding." He explained simply, his voice as emotionless as his face. Though, emotions were something these men were all now totally void of. It had been part of the agreement and having been on Death-Row anyway, they all had no other choice.

Bloom nodded, looking as if he expected as much. "Yeah. The clotting agents are too thin."

The second eldest calmly reached for the eldest's burning blade, using it to cauterise the newest's bleeding as much as possible, while the eldest watched calmly and silently, just as the second eldest had previously. In some odd way, these men looked out for each other. They all had a lot in common, especially now. They knew they were probably the only ones in the world who were the way they were now.

Bloom watched them with intrigue for a few moments. The implant was simply fascinating. Who knows what the girl could bring to the table to make it even better!? Bloom's plump lips slowly crawled into a smile at that thought. "You get me the girl;" He said, grinning enthusiastically at his men. "And all of this will be a thing of the past..."

...After their shocking little discovery, Jacky and Ryan hopped into Jacky's beat up old Mustang and drove to the only person they could think to help them in such a situation.

"My guess is they're probably military of some form." Bryan Monte stated, eyeing the footage carefully on his large computer screen.

"Ours?" Ryan asked, glancing curiously at the shorter bleach blonde-haired man.

Monte shrugged. "Probably South African disposals." He replied without tearing his eyes away from the screen. He suddenly reached over to the keyboard and paused the footage before zooming in on the back of one of the men's necks. "Bingo." He chimed, a smile curling at the ends of his lips.

"What?" Jacky asked eagerly, leaning forward in his seat beside Monte and glancing carefully at the screen.

"There," Monte said, pointing to the tiny black dot that was just about visible at the base of the back of the man's neck. "That's where the implant's inserted. In the trade, these guys are known as the Red Series." He explained, looking rather stunned to be actually seeing what he was seeing. He didn't think the Reds existed any longer, but clearly he was wrong. And now also a little worried if they were kicking around in Seattle -- they were dangerous, the deadliest type of soldier, even worse than the Monticora prototypes.

Jacky's eyes widened slightly. "I've heard about 'em." He stated with an uncertain nod. "They're soldiers that are modified to be all that they can be." He explained when Ryan shot both men a curious glance.

Monte nodded. "The implant burrows into the brain stem -- it blocks the pain receptors, so they don't feel a thing. Physically, anyway... They become hyper-adrenalised, which makes them incredibly strong and essentially; fearless." He explained with a grave expression.

"How can their bodies take that kind of punishment?" Ryan asked, frowning as he glanced back to the zoomed-in and stilled footage. "I mean, they're born human."

"They can't." Monte stated simply, shaking his head with a slight frown. "They burn after about 9 months. Maybe a year, tops. The South Africans have been trying to the problem for years by re-engineering their DNA."

Jacky raised his brows. "Pretty tall order." He noted, staring curiously at the blonde.

Monte nodded again. "They could marry state-of-the-art transgenic science with neural implant technology IF they can get their hands on a genetically enhanced prototype."

Both Jacky and Ryan shared a brief knowing and rather dreaded glance. Jacky could feel his pulse begin to race slightly, his stomach twisting and making him feel sick.

"Question is;" Monte continued, glancing back to the screen curiously. "What're they doing in Seattle?"

Jacky gulped silently. He HAD to do something. Because once again, Spencer was in trouble. The girl just seemed to have a thing for trouble. He wondered if 'Trouble' was indeed her middle name sometimes.


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan smiled slightly. He wondered if Jacky was really as clueless as he seemed about his growing feelings towards the transgenic girl. "Spencer can take care of herself."

Shortly after meeting up with Monte -- at his private laboratory -- Jacky and Ryan hopped back into Jacky's beat up old Mustang and sped off to their next destination. When Ryan pulled up out the courthouse that they were supposed to meet Spencer at, he quickly hopped back out and helped Jacky back into his wheelchair. As the two slowly approached the courthouse, the surrounding area was completely crammed with onlookers on the sidewalks as well as with the heavy groups of press that were piled up by the perimeter fencing.

As they drew nearer, Ryan spotted Jacky discreetly shoving a handgun into his inside jacket pocket. "She might already be inside." He noted, glancing down at his friend.

Jacky nodded, but sighed, looking rather troubled. "That doesn't mean she's safe." He pointed out, glancing back over the building and it's surrounding crowds.

Ryan smiled slightly. He wondered if Jacky was really as clueless as he seemed about his growing feelings towards the transgenic girl. "Spencer can take care of herself."

"Not if she doesn't know what she's up against." Jacky replied before wheeling himself deeper into the crowds, cutting through rather rudely -- not that he cared right now. "Excuse me!" He called out to one of the nearest guards. He quickly reached into his jacket, pulling out his press credentials papers and holding it up for the guard to see. "Excuse me!" He called out again, wheeling himself right up to the heavily armed guard. "My name is Jacky Vincent." He told him, trying to sound professional rather than all of these other amateurs.

The guard glanced down at the young man in the wheelchair. His eyes drifted over to the piece of paper in the man's hand and then sighed loudly, sounding rather bored. "Press is to wait over their." He told him, jabbing his thumb towards the crowd with cameras a few yards away.

"I'm covering the hearing. A personal favour to Judge Alderton." Jacky informed the older man.

The guard seemed rather surprised, but nodded anyway, obviously buying the little tell tale. "Closed session." He informed him simply before turning his full attention back to the crowds trying to muscle their way just that little bit closer.

Jacky frowned, slightly confused, but nodded. He knew there was nothing else the guard could tell him. "Thanks." He muttered before turning himself around and wheeling back over to Ryan...

...After a rather exhausting time spent babysitting a dirtbag, Spencer finally pulled up with him still on the back of her motorcycle. Still out of sight, she stopped a few yards away from the crowds overbearing the large building of the courthouse, but kept the engine running.

"Someone out there is on Francis' payroll with a piece of lead just for you." Spencer noted, her eyes slowly sifting through the large quantity of people, her gaze analysing each one quickly.

Jinxx nodded, though he looked determined. "I don't care." He said boldly. "I'm still going in."

Spencer smiled slightly back at him over her shoulder and nodded. She oddly felt a little proud of him. Though, of course, she would NEVER ever let him know that. "Only not through the front door..."

...In her courtroom, Judge Alderton stepped up to the main bench, taking her seat right in the middle, overlooking the filled out session. She took a deep breath and then finally began the trial. "Okay. Afternoon everyone. We are back in session and now we will hear testimony reading the alleged involvement of the mayor's office in the cortodiazapine crisis of last year -- which of course, led to the deaths of a hundred and forty-nine Balkan War veterans." She quickly glanced down to the file in front of her. "Next witness to be called to the stand is Jeremy Ferguson." She called out, glancing around expectantly.

An officer suddenly walked into the courtroom and over the judge before handing a small folded note up to her.

Judge Alderton was clearly annoyed by the rude interruption as she huffed and snatched the note from the officer. She unfolded the paper, reading it quickly before glancing over to the left benches. "Is there a Marshall Finch in the gallery?"

"Uh, yes, your honour." The middle-aged man sitting right at the back, of course dressed in his full Marshall uniform. He quickly stood up as he addressed her.

"I have just received a note here," Judge Alderton stated, motioning to the paper still in her clasp. "Indicating that the witness is not ready to appear at this time." She said, obviously not very happy about that fact. "Now, it was our understanding that Mr. Ferguson was in protective custody until the hearing was over." She reminded with a very pointed look, arching a brow at him for emphasis.

The Marshall gulped slightly, feeling rather intimidated. He nodded, somehow managing to find his words. "Yes, your honour. He was... Until about sixteen hours ago..." He explained, his voice wavering slightly.

"And what happened sixteen hours ago?" Judge Alderton asked, quirking another brow.

The Marshall chuckled in vain. "We're, uh, not exactly sure, your honour... A search is being conducted to determine his whereabouts." He explained all he could, it was all he knew at this point.

Judge Alderton huffed. "Either Mr. Ferguson presents himself immediately or this hearing is concluded." She told him sternly. "Call to the stand Mr. Jeremy Ferguson..." She paused before lifting the small hammer up. "Since Mr. Ferguson is not present, we are now to adjourn --"

Fortunately for the trial, there was a sound of a loud roaring engine a few moments before the double doors to the courtroom then burst open. Spencer burst through -- with Jinxx still holding on tight on the back of her motorcycle. She drove up the isle and then suddenly pivoted at an abrupt stop, sending Jinxx flying across the rest of the way and landing at the floor beneath the stand.

Every single pair of eyes in the room were widened to their fullest, most mouths also hung open in utter shock.

Judge Alderton held a similar expression to the rest of the courtroom. Her eyes darted down to Jinxx and then back up to Spencer.

Spencer smiled pleasantly over at the judge, finally killing the engine. "Your witness, your honour."


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer shrugged slightly, still not facing him. "I need to get my ass kicked every once in a while. Just to keep me real." She stated, her tone a little too casual.

"Coma cooked up the plan entire plan. Coma arranged the dealings, himself. But Mayor Francis was the guy who actually made it all happen. And right on schedule. He was a kinda anal bastard... Pardon my French, your honour." After swearing an oath on the Holy Bible to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth -- for his daughter and no one else, not even for himself (well, maybe Sammi -- his ex-wife -- too) -- Jinxx took his seat at the stand to testify and tell the courtroom every dirty little detail he knew about. "And of course, Francis made a chunk of cash off a lot of dead G.I's."

Judge Alderton nodded, having been listening with intent to the scumbag's every word. "And did you ever personally witness Mayor Francis receive any pay-offs from Mr. Coma?" She asked, quirking a brow over at him.

Jinxx aired a small bitter chuckle. "Are you kidding?" He asked, rhetorically. "I was thee guy to handle any of the money that came Coma's way." He replied a little more seriously.

Yet again, the double doors to the courtroom suddenly swung open, the same young officer walking over to the Judge, holding yet another note out to her.

Judge Alderton gritted her teeth at this second -- or third, if you counted the rather over-dramatic entrance from Mr. Ferguson, himself -- interruption. She snatched the folded note from the officer again and when she read it, this time her eyes widened. Her heart began to race slightly, but somehow she managed to keep a level-head. She slowly placed the note down on her bench and slowly rose from her seat before addressing everyone. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have just been notified that a bomb threat has been made to this courthouse." She informed them, her voice somehow calm as her stoney expression. "We are adjourned until further notice. Everyone, please exit the building in an orderly fashion." She said before turning around and leaving.

Everyone else soon followed, quickly rising from their seats in frightened, hushed murmurs as they gathered their belongings and quickly flocked out of the room.

Spencer was immediately on full alert -- clearly, someone was very desperate to keep Jinxx from saying his piece. She rose from her seat and rushed over to Jinxx. "Let's go." She told him.

Jinxx quickly rose from his seat at the stand. "No, no. This way," He told her, motioning to the door behind the main bench -- the same one the judge had exited from. "The stairs are quicker. Come on."

Spencer decided to follow him. Obviously, he knew his way around a courthouse. Besides, her motorcycle was still left in the parking lot...

...Meanwhile, outside the gates surrounding the courthouse building, the crowds had somehow caught wind of the bomb threat and were going crazy by this point, desperate to get a good scope.

Jacky was one of the people who had cottoned on to that Chinese whisper and now he was even more worried than before. He watched the guard he had spoken to previously from a few feet away, just listening in and trying to find out a little more about what was going on.

"Yeah, roger that." The guard said, speaking into his radio before turning back to the crowds of people pushing and edging as close as they possibly could. "People, I'm gonna have to ask you all to move away from the building! Move away from the building! We've got a situation here!" He yelled over their roaring eagerness...

...Spencer followed Jinxx quickly and quietly down the long ass stairwell and finally arrived down into the parking lot situated underground, just under the building of the courthouse. She began to scan the dimly-lit lot, searching for her beloved motorcycle. "Why am I not surprised that you know your way around a courthouse?" She asked sarcastically. Her eyes quickly landed on a small black van.

The doors on the van suddenly slid open, Bloom and his five Red Series soldiers filing out one by one.

Spencer's eyes widened. "Back upstairs. NOW." She said, swirling back around.

Jinxx quickly grabbed the fire extinguisher from its hook on the wall next to the door they had just come out of and used the heavy metal bottom of it to knock the doorknob clean off of the door.

"What the shit are you doing!?" Spencer hissed, narrowing her eyes at him.

Jinxx stood in front of the door, smirking smugly at her. "Just holdin' up my end of the steal." He stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "See, word on the street -- for a while now -- is that there's some people in town that are willing to pay large for, uh," He paused, glancing over to Bloom for help. "What'd you call 'em?"

Bloom smirked, his eyes on the girl as he replied. "Monticora prototypes."

Spencer's heart was racing, but she ignored the man, now glaring back at Jinxx. She didn't know why she was so surprised that he had double-crossed her. She should have expected it, really. 'How many fucking people know about us now!?' Her mind roared. She knew that Zack would have certainly flip a big ass shit if he found out how exposed their kind truly were now.

Jinxx's grin widened as he nodded and glanced back to beautiful freak. "Yeah, them... Now, I know you think I'm a dumb motherfucker," He began, slowly walking passed her and standing beside Bloom. "But I'll tell you what I managed to figure out here, girlie;"

Spencer watched him with narrowed eyes as the younger-looking man with the fiery ginger mop of hair pulled a silver briefcase out from the passenger's side of the van and handed it to Jinxx.

Jinxx grabbed the briefcase greedily, licking his lips as he eagerly opened the it to check his money was accounted for; every single dollar. "Oh, yeah, THAT'S what I'm talking about." His eyes widened in excitement as he glanced briefly down at the thousands of dollars before snapping the briefcase shut. He held the briefcase at his side, glancing back over to Spencer. "So, I figure a girl who can run faster than a speeding bullet, who can hold her breath forever and who can take out guys three times her size..." He trailed off, grinning smugly again. "Well, I figure that she might just be one of these, uh... Whadda-ya-me-call-its..."

"Wow, you figured that out all by yourself, huh?" Spencer asked in deadpan. She was so pissed of right now. She just wanted to kick Jinxx's skinny little ass. But first, she would have to kick the rather large asses of several super-soldiers -- even more superior than her brand.

"Uh-huh." Jinxx replied in a baby voice, clearly patronising her. "I even staged a demonstration back at that biker bar." He told her, referring to last night.

"So now you're all ka-ching." Spencer said, still glaring at him with darkened eyes.

"Well, I got a family to think about." Jinxx reminded, his grin still slapped across his smug shit pale face.

Spencer gritted her teeth, her glare darkening even more, if possible. "Jinxx, I saved your God damn life!"

Jinxx nodded in acknowledgement. "And I'm truly grateful for that." He told her, somehow managing to actually sound rather sincere. "But I'm a bad guy, doing what comes naturally." He reminded with a casual shrug. "It's been real fun, baby. Wish I coulda thrown a hump into ya..." He mumbled rather sadly before turning away and sauntering off out of sight as quickly as possible.

Spencer stared after him with disgust before turning her attention back to this Bloom character and his Red soldiers. She was nervous, to say the very least, but as usual she managed to mask her true emotions, glaring out at them with a tough exterior.

"You have two choices;" Bloom said, standing calmly with his hands held behind his back. "You CAN come quietly --" He offered. Beside his true intentions, they were not to harm her. She was essentially priceless at this stage of his own project.

"Bite me!" Spencer chided, glaring over at him.

Bloom smiled to himself. "Or NOT."

Spencer shot him one last glare before glancing over to the five large male soldiers standing around him. "You should have brought more guys." She taunted, slowly loosening up her limbs, getting reading to fight.

Bloom's smile widened. "Gentlemen..." He addressed his men, trailing off and giving them a small nod before turning around and getting back into the passenger's seat of the black van...

...Jacky was more than worried now. He had seen the people flocking out of the building a few moments ago and none of them were Spencer. "Check the other side again." He said, glancing up at his friend.

Ryan nodded before walking away, forcing his way through the crowds.

A moment later, Jacky spotted Jinxx coming out of one of the side doors to the courthouse building and holding a silver briefcase closely at his side. "Jinxx!" He called out. "Jinxx! Jinxx, where's Spencer!?" He called again, only to have Jinxx completely ignore him before slipping away into the crowds forever...

...Jinxx sifted through the crowds, managing to go unnoticed. At least, that's what he thought he was doing. He stopped abruptly when he bumped into a man taller, dark-haired, middle-aged man that he had never seen before. He frowned in confusion and before he even knew what had happened, he felt a sharp shooting pain in his chest before her he the sound of a small bang.

The man simply stared vacantly down at him as he watched his victim -- his mark -- collapse onto his knees.

Jinxx dropped the briefcase, sinking to his knees. His eyes trailed down to see the large pool of blood forming in the center of his shirt. He glanced up at his murderer one last time and with one last breath, he collapsed into a heap on the floor, forever...

...Spencer's eyes widened slightly when she saw that each of the Reds were carrying handheld taser wands. When Red Two advanced towards her, she swirled around, grabbed his by his armed arm and turned to kick Red 5, who had then lunged at her. She shoved Red 2 into Red 5 before summer-salting over the both of them.

However, Red 4 quickly jumped in an kicked her hard in the back before she could land.

Spencer landed on her front. She quickly shook off her slight daze and hopped back onto her feet. "One at a time, boys." She told them. "There's plenty of ass-kicking to go around." She chided before leaping at Red Five and fly-kicking him in the side of the head, sending him down to the ground, but not unconscious, not even slightly.

Red 3 quickly stepped in and zapped her with his taser wand in her side.

Spencer gritted her teeth, managing to take the shock before swirling around. She snatched the taser wand out of his hand and smacked him in the face with it before tossing it aside.

Red 5 hopped back up to his feet and kicked her from behind once again, causing her to stumble slightly.

Red 3 quickly stepped in again and grabbed her shoulders from the front before kneeing her hard in the stomach, winding her slightly. He held her in place with one hand and then punch her repeatedly in the stomach and the chest with his other hand.

Spencer saw Red 5 approaching again and quickly head-butted Red 3, making him stumble away from her. She then quickly turned around, kicking him in the chest, sending him stumbling back from her as well.

Red 4 lunged at her, along with Red 5, each of them grabbing her sides and using their other hands to punch her repeatedly in the face, the chest and the stomach.

Again, Spencer head-butted Red 4 and shoved Red 5 viciously away from her. She grabbed Red 5's leg when he tried to kick her, but a taser zapped her from behind.

Red 5, Red 4 and Red 2 all bundled together, grabbing each of her limbs before lifting her over their heads and throwing her into the nearest windscreen of an old pick-up truck.

Spencer growled, glaring over at them. "Now you're REALLY pissing me off!"

Red 5 leaped onto the pick-up truck's hood and landed a punch to her face as Red 2 crept towards her, tasering her legs repeatedly.

Spencer groaned in pain as her body began to seize slightly at the repeated shocks to her system. There was only so much that even her genetically enhanced body could withstand. On the inside she was completely terrified, but naturally, she didn't let that put her off, it only made her try harder, it was what she had been trained to do, to fight until her very last breath. Finally, she managed to kicked Red 2 in the face, sending him back onto his back on the hard concrete. She lifted her leg up to kick Red 5 in the face before quickly leaping off of the truck. She rushed over to the fire-extinguisher Jinxx had used earlier and when Red 5 charged at her, she smacked him hard in the face with it a few times until he was on the floor and then threw it at the other Reds approaching.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Jacky's beat up old black Mustang came roaring down the parking lot, screeching to a skidded halt a few meters away. Ryan kept the engine going as Jacky quickly pulled out his handgun and began firing at the Reds out of the passenger's window.

Red 5 stumbled back as a couple of bullets pierced through his stomach and shoulder, whereas Red 3 and Red 2 managed to jump out of the way just in time as the her two Reds ducked for cover.

Bloom's heart was racing in that moment, because now his life was actually in danger and because he couldn't afford any more of his Red Soldiers being damaged. He quickly ducked down low in his seat in the van, keeping out of view from the men shooting blazes from the Mustang.

Spencer quickly dropped the taser wand from her hand and made a beeline for Jacky's car, literally diving through the (rolled down) back window. She had literally never felt so elated to see anyone in all her damned life. She could actually kiss both Jacky and Ryan right about now.

"Go!" Jacky yelled, pulling his arm back into the car and quickly rolling up the window.

Ryan did not have to be told twice -- he quickly took his foot off of the breaks and sped off back down the parking lot and away into the sunset.

"Spencer, you okay?" Jacky asked, turning around in his seat to look at her with his big bright blue concern-filled eyes.

Spencer simply nodded at him, still panting and rather out of breath from her unpleasant encounter. She barely got a hit in. Although, she had been outnumbered. However, something told her that wasn't the reason for her failure to defeat her enemy...

...Later that night -- after re-cooping, Bloom sat in his black van with his Red Soldiers, parked up in some random alleyway.

Red 3, Red 2 and Red 1 sat along the benches in the back of the blacked-out van and vacantly watched as Red 4 used a small pocket blade to cut into Red 5's bullet-riddled flesh at his shoulder.

Bloom sat back in the passenger's seat as he spoke to his boss over the phone again. "Yes, I understand, but she only got away, because someone helped her... Yes, it WON'T happen again... Yes, even better than we thought, sir. She's stronger, faster and she's VERY well trained... No, we just need a little bit of time to re-group before we figure out our next move. But we WILL get her. We've got a lead..." He said, eyeing the small cell phone in his hands -- the one he had found in the hotel last night...

...As Ryan poked his head into the living room, he instantly noticed the dark purple bruises and small cuts and scrapes covering the poor transgenic girl, but he managed to not let the shock show, too much, anyway. He noticed that her bottom lip was also split pretty bad and still bleeding a little as well as the cut on her left eyebrow. He felt rather sorry for her, but he was also a little worried about these Red guys. They seemed to take the genetically engineered girl out pretty swiftly, though he would never say that out loud. "Hey, uh, I'm off down the market. You folks want anything?" He asked, glancing between her and Jacky.

Spencer glanced over at him, wearing a rather contemplating look before responding. "Yeah. See if you can pick me up a box of pop tarts? Any kind, I'm not fussy."

Ryan chuckled slightly, his eyes lit up in amusement. "Pop tarts. Got it." He nodded. "Jacky?"

"Uh... Coffee would be great." Jacky said with a sheepish grin.

Ryan nodded. "Yeah, I'm already on that." He stated with a grin. "Okay. Be back in a jiffy." He chimed before sauntering off.

"Jiffy?" Spencer asked, turning to Jacky with a curious look.

Jacky chuckled lightly. Sometimes he forgot that she didn't have the childhood he or any other normal person had. Even after a decade and a half of being out the big wide world, there was still so much she didn't know about. He found it kind of cute, too. She was like a little child sometimes. "Yeah, just another word for 'really quickly'." He explained simply.

Spencer simply nodded. 'Huh. You learn something new every day.'

Jacky wheeled himself over to the couch as she reached for the controller and turned up the volume on the plasma screen.

\-- "Mayor William Francis is expected to be indicted on 149 counts of murder. The most damning testimony against him was from Jeremy Ferguson -- who was felled by gunmen outside the municipal building only moments afters his testimony..." --

"Why is it that the good always die young?" Jacky mumbled with a weary sigh.

Spencer had to admit -- to herself, at least -- that she felt a little sorry for Jinxx, but even more so for his ex-wife and his now fatherless daughter.

\-- "City and state officials are hailing Ferguson as a courageous man, who paid the ultimate price in the pursuit of justice..." --

Spencer nodded to herself, smiling slightly. "He got what he wanted in the end." She said, more to herself. At least now she felt a little better.

Jacky arched a curious brow at her as he reached down to the coffee table and began dousing the small hand towel with cleaning alcohol. "What? A bullet in the chest?" He asked, clearly being sarcastic, but he was also intrigued.

Spencer tore her eyes away from the T.V and glanced over at him with a small taunting smirk. "Something his kid could point to and say he did good." She explained, again she felt slightly proud of Jinxx really. At least he did that one thing, even if it didn't totally redeem him, it was more than most would have done and she had to give him credit for that.

Jacky simply nodded, smiling a little as well. He placed the bottle of alcohol back down on the table as Spencer turned herself around so that her back was facing him. He leaned over, slowly reached for the strap of her tank top and her bra and pulled it down her shoulder, being careful not to touch her bleeding wounds.

Spencer's heart began to race slightly and she was suddenly glad she wasn't facing him. However, all that quickly vanished when she felt the sharp stinging on her right shoulder blade as he dabbed it lightly over her bloody flesh. "Sss, ahh!" She hissed quietly, her body instantly arching out of his reach.

Jacky instantly pulled the towel away. "Shit, sorry..." He breathed, his brow heavy with concern.

Spencer quickly pulled herself together, being caught off guard. "It's okay. Just warn me before you do that." She added with a rather nervous little laugh.

"They got you good." Jacky noted, his voice low and soft as his eyes grazed over her bruised form.

Spencer shrugged slightly, still not facing him. "I need to get my ass kicked every once in a while. Just to keep me real." She stated, her tone a little too casual.

Jacky frowned. This time, he placed his free hand on her upper arm to warn her before swiping the towel gently over her wounded flesh. "These guys aren't going away, Spencer." He told her, his voice still low, but filled with utter despair. He was frightened -- but for her, because where he was now concerned his life didn't mean as much as hers did to him. If only he could tell her that.

"Kinda pesky like that, huh?" Spencer chimed back in bitter sarcasm.

"Spencer..." Jacky whispered, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. He wanted her to know that it was okay to be afraid, it just made her human, which is a part of her that he knew she cherished more than humans themselves.

Spencer kept silent for a few moments. Finally, she managed to just tell him. She knew he wouldn't judge her, he never had and he knew more about her than even Zack knew about her. That had to mean something, didn't it? "You don't have to tell me to be afraid... I'm already there..."


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you dehydrated or something? 'Cause you're not making a whole lot of sense." Spencer said, staring at him as if he were insane.

The Reds had given Spencer a beating that she hadn't experienced since before the Monticora escape, but thankfully, Monticora had made her so that she could endure almost anything and now that a few days had passed, she was finally completely healed. Sadly though, the same couldn't be said for Jacky -- he was still in that damn wheelchair and then last night, Tom had told him that he may have to spend a little longer than first planned in the damn thing.

"Hey! You called? What did you wanna talk to me about?" Spencer asked casually as she strolled into the living room of Ryan and Jacky's apartment.

Jacky glanced up from his laptop from the dining room table and shot her his usual welcoming smile. "Uh, yeah... Don't worry about it. I changed my mind." He told her rather dismissively.

Spencer arched an intrigued brow as she walked over and took one of the chairs under the table. "About what?" She asked, staring curiously at him.

Jacky hesitated for a second. "My cousin's wedding, up in Sector 14 tomorrow night... I was gonna ask you to be my date..." He mumbled, unable to help the slight blush tinting his cheeks.

Spencer was a little disappointed; hurt even. And she wasn't afraid to show it. "I'm busy anyway." She all, but scoffed with a casual shrug. "Have a good time, though." She added with a bittersweet smile.

Thankfully, Jacky caught on to his minor error almost immediately. "Hey, I'm not going." He told her, wanting her to know that it was nothing personal towards her. "Didn't I just say that?"

"Not exactly." Spencer muttered before locking eyes with him. "Why you bailing out?" She asked, just genuinely curious.

Jacky let out a light, but bitter chuckle. "If you knew my dad's side of the family, you would not be asking that." He scoffed, shaking his head in dismay to himself. "Besides, it's not like James can't ask one of his brothers to be best-man for him..." He muttered, averting his eyes casually back to his brightly lit laptop screen.

"Best-man!" Spencer chimed, shooting him a taunting grin on top of a rather impressed look.

Jacky rolled his eyes, but couldn't help smiling at her teasing tone. "Yeah, well, he's only doing it, 'cause he knows it'll make his dad angry -- that's my uncle Harry; who regards me as the black sheep of the family, I guess you could say."

Spencer simply nodded.

"So, you really can't come?" Jacky asked, shooting her a slightly pleading look.

"I thought you weren't going." Spencer reminded, clearly lost now.

Jacky shot her a "are you serious?" look. "How can I NOT!?" He exclaimed. Sometimes he forgot that her brain worked a little differently, but he thought that was a good thing, for both of them. He enjoyed her company (probably a little too much) and she appreciated the normality.

"Are you dehydrated or something? 'Cause you're not making a whole lot of sense." Spencer said, staring at him as if he were insane.

Jacky smirked slightly, but brushed off her comment. "So, think you can worm your way out of your plans?" He asked hopefully.

Spencer stared at him for a few moments before smiling and nodding. "Sure. Sounds fun."

Jacky stared incredulously at her. "Fun?" He scoffed again. "Well, I wouldn't go THAT far. These aren't exactly your kinda peeps."

Spencer arched a brow. "Hey! It's called 'being streetwise'." She quipped, smirking smugly.

Jacky held up his hands in defence and chuckled slightly. "I'm just saying... These people pride themselves solely on being rich and snooty." He warned.

"Pff. Don't talk to ME about being snooty." Spencer retorted, her smug smirk only widening. "With my D.N.A, I'm pretty much a blood relative to everybody who's ever been anybody; Winston Churchill, Einstein, Pocahontas." She chuckled slightly at that last one. Although, it was probably true.

Jacky grinned in amusement, shaking his head. "Well, I should also mention that this is gonna be a formal affair." He stated, referring to her current attire. Although, it really didn't matter to him; she was beautiful, perfect even, plain and simply.

Spencer glanced down at her blue t-shirt and jeans underneath her usual waist-length black leather jacket before glancing back up at him. She smirked and nodded, obviously understanding. "Not a problem..."

...Spencer had the afternoon off from work, so she decided to use that time to go shopping for tomorrow. Gabby and Ashley also had time off and all too eagerly tagged along with her when she mentioned where she was off to and why.

"Whoa..." Gabby breathed as the three girls entered the rather up-scale store full of expensive suits and dresses. "Ya hear stories about places like this, but damn..." She whispered.

Ashley nodded in agreement as she stared around in amazement. "It's like the Pulse never even happened in here." She commented absentmindedly.

Spencer slowly began weaving in and out of the mannequins, eyeing up all the dresses as the other two girls followed closely behind. "What'd ya think?" She asked, stopping in a frilly blue dress -- the colour reminded her of Jacky's pretty orbs.

Both Gabby and Ashley stopped either side of her, took one look at the dress and shook their heads in disgust.

Spencer rolled her eyes, smirking to herself before slowly moving on.

"I LOVE weddings." Ashley gushed.

"Never been to one." Spencer stated with a shrug.

"Seriously!?" Ashley asked, looking rather astounded.

Spencer simply nodded.

"There is NOTHING more romantic than two people pledging their hearts to one another 'til the day they die." Ashley stated with a dreamy smile on her face. "Plus, it makes me incredibly horny." She added, wearing a wide smirk.

Spencer chuckled at that.

Whereas, Gabby wrinkled her nose in disgust at the mere idea. "No, thank you!" She chimed, shaking her head. "Knockin' the boot with the same person, day in, day out, for the rest of both your miserable lives? I'm not even TRYIN' to hear that." She stated, glancing at Ashley as if she were insane.

Spencer smirked. 'Ever the optimistic.'

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Don't listen to her. You're gonna have a good time. Trust me." She promised, smiling brightly.

Spencer nodded back with her own smile before finally stopping in front of one dress that had caught her keen interest.

The dress was simply stunning. A deep dark red, strapless laced corset with a silk flowing bottom that reached just above the ankles of the mannequin.

Ashley smiled as her eyes quickly analysed the dress. "Perfect." She said, nodding in approval.

Spencer smiled to herself, still staring at the elegant material.

Even Gabby thought it was rather stunning. Although, she knew that Spencer was hott enough to make a trash bag look sexy and she knew that Spencer herself probably knew that, too. "Wonder how much they want for this bitch." She mumbled, managing to keep her voice low as the surrounding customers passed by frequently.

"Jacky's paying for your dress, right?" Ashley asked, glancing curiously over at her friend.

Spencer frowned, looking slightly appalled. "It's not like he's my sugar daddy."

"Why not?" Ashley asked, looking genuinely confused.

Spencer simply rolled her eyes. It's not as if she could explain her actual relationship towards Jacky, whatever the hell it was they had, anyway.

"Excuse me,"

The three friends quickly turned around to face a rather tall and stunning redhead, a little older than themselves.

"Can I help you girls?" The woman asked politely, although, she didn't exactly bother to hide her look of disgust.

Spencer felt the urge to punch the snooty bitch in her face, but somehow fought that urge, just as she had trained herself to.

"We're just browsing." Ashley replied a little too sweetly. Clearly, she had noticed the woman's rude attitude, too.

"How much is this one?" Spencer asked politely, pointing her thumb to the red dress behind her.

The woman glanced over her shoulder and then smirked smugly to herself. "Six." She replied simply.

"Hundred?" Spencer asked, glancing curiously and managing to stay polite.

The woman suddenly looked as though she wanted to burst out laughing, but managed to keep a straight face, though barely. "Thousand." She replied smoothly. "It's an imported Raphael Banks original."

Gabby scoffed. "Now, THAT'S just stupid." She muttered, earning a glare from the woman and an elbow in the side from Spencer. She rolled her eyes, sulking to herself, but kept her mouth shut after that.

"Could you put this on hold for me, please?" Spencer asked, smiling sweetly at the woman. "I'm going to come back for it later."

The woman looked rather surprised, but forced on a smile and nodded anyway. "Of course."

Spencer smiled pleasantly. "Thank you." She chirped before walking back out of the store with the two girls giggling along behind her...

...The next morning, a man named Onion Runyon was anxious as he spoke on his cell phone. "I'm still wanted by the cops on that Makioka thing..." He said as he used his free hand to put the lid on the mail tube. "No way I'm gonna try to get passed a sector checkpoint with a hot painting... It'll be there in two hours... Relax, man. This is ME you're talking to. Just chill." He said before hanging up and shoving his cell phone into his back pocket.

Runyon rushed over to his front door when he heard the knock he was waiting for. He opened the door with his free hand, the mail tube still in his other.

Craig stared back at the man with a bored expression. "D-Jones messenger." He said, his voice just as bored. He was hoping that this guy didn't figure out how high his ass really was right now. "Gotta package going to 435 Bledsoe."

Runyon stared back at him, holding out the package for him to take. When the messenger went to grab it from he, pulled back quickly, causing him to look up at him finally. "Look at me." He told him, his voice firm. "Are you looking at me?" He challenged.

Craig stared blankly at him for a few seconds. "With both eyes, sir." He replied. 'I just know my eyes are as red as the Devil's dick right now... Derek's gonna flip a shit... Ha-ha! "flip a shit". Who actually flips a shit!? Has that been done!? Should I do that!? I could be the first... Wow, really need to lay off the weed, C-Dog...'

"Hey!" Runyon snapped, seeing the distracted look on this stoner bum's face. "This is a VERY important package. You make sure it gets to where it's supposed to go." He said sternly.

"That's what the man pays me to do." Craig replied.

Runyon held out an extra twenty dollar note. "Maker. Sure." He repeated, shooting the messenger a hard look.

Craig took the package in one hand and saluted the man with his other hand. "I'll guard it with my life, sir..."

...Only an hour later and Craig had stopped off back at D-Jones service building and was currently in a "sword fight" with Ronnie -- both who were using their similar mail tube packages.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Derek roared in dismay, rushing over to his two idiot employees. "That's enough, you bums!" He yelled, shoving them away from each other. "How many times I gotta tell you people; this is a place of business." He growled, bending down to pick up the papers that had poured out of both mail tubes during the little sword fight between the boys.

"Oh, come on, Der-Bear, their just foolin' around." Spencer chirped, trying to reason with her boss. She thought the little show had been rather amusing.

Derek decided to ignore her as he placed the contents back in both packages. "Okay, you idiots, let's get back to work." He piped, glancing sternly around at them.

"What the hell did you just call us!?" Gabby asked, her voice low and deadly as she sauntered over to her boss and stood before him with her arms folded over her chest.

Derek stared blankly at her as he replied. "I just called you and the rest of your so-called colleagues here a bunch of idiots." He stated with a rather smug smirk. "It's from the Greek idiotes, as in one afflicted by idiocy, a feeble-minded person having a mental age not exceeding three years." He explained, his smirk growing slowly as he did so.

Spencer crossed her arms over her chest as she sauntered over and stood beside Gabby, glaring up at her boss. "Who the hell do you think you are?" She asked, arching a brow.

Derek glanced down at her, looking rather amused. "I think I'm your boss." He replied smugly. "Now, bip, bip, bip!" He yelled, clapping his hands.

Gabby quickly stepped in front of him when he tried to brush passed and glared up at him again. "I want an apology. Right now." She seethed.

"Is that right?" Derek asked, still looking amused and rather entertained upon hearing that.

"NOW." Gabby snapped in a dangerously low tone.

Derek stared at her for a few moments before sighing loudly in defeat and nodding shamefully. "Okay..." He mumbled, sounding rather guilty. "Perhaps... Perhaps I was unduly harsh calling you all idiots... When you are all in fact; morons!" He suddenly chimed, with his usual huge smug shit smirk. "From the Greek moros; in feeble-minded or mental defective, having the mental age of somewhere between eight and nine years, capable of doing menial tasks under supervision."

Gabby and the others simply glared at their boss, all looking as though they would love to smack that stupid smug look off his face.

Derek chuckled, clearly still amused. "Now get back to work! Or you're all fired, bitches!" He yelled, tossing the mail tubes back to Ronnie and Craig before marching off.


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer's eyes quickly locked onto Jacky's, a smile gracing her dark pink glossy lips. "You clean up real nice." She said, grinning down at him as she ignored the surrounding stares.

In his very large and expensive apartment, a man named Arnie Haas was awaiting nervously on one of his leather couches as an African-American man named Duvalier and two of his armed bodyguards (also African-Americans) surrounded him. The African-Americans were waiting for the same thing as their "host", however, they looked a lot less nervous and a lot more impatient. Especially Duvalier -- who continued to pace up and down the living room, letting out an frustrated or angry huff every few minutes.

"Don't worry," Arnie said, his voice wavering slightly. He was scared for his life, literally. "It'll be here any minute now." He insisted.

Duvalier abruptly stopped his pacing and stared blankly down at the fidgeting wreck of a man before scoffing loudly. "Didn't he just tell me it'd be here 'any minute' a minute ago?" He asked rather sarcastically, glancing over at his right-hand man -- who was standing in the archway separating the living room from the kitchen.

"Yes, Mr. Duvalier, that's what he said." Jules replied in monotony, his arms crossed over his chest, his hand still clasping the handgun loosely.

Duvalier nodded before glancing back to Arnie. "And yet, my Rockwell STILL ain't here, is it?" He asked, without lifting his glare from the quivering white guy.

"No, Mr. Duvalier, it isn't." Jules replied, now also glaring over at their host.

"Don't worry, you'll have it. I spoke to Runyon just this morning." Arnie insisted quickly, clearly taking the underlying threatening hint.

"Oh, I ain't worried." Duvalier chuckled lightly. "It's YOU that needs to be worried, 'cause I got a plane to catch to Singapore tonight and if my Rockwell doesn't arrive on time, I'll have to disappoint my buyer and YOU --" He explained, pointing a finger down at Haas. "-- is a dead man." He warned, his voice dangerously low.

Arnie gulped quietly, staring back up at the huge man and was incredibly grateful when he heard the sound of his doorbell ringing loudly throughout the apartment.

Jules glanced over at his boss, who gave him a go-ahead nod before walking over to the front door and opening it with his free hand.

Craig quickly held the package out to the man without even looking up. "Hi. D-Jones messenger." He greeted politely, but clearly sounding bored. He quickly reached into his messenger's bag for the small clipboard after the man snatched the package from him. "Need a signature --" He was instantly cut off by the sound of the front door slamming loudly in his face. "-- here... Yeah, thanks, buddy." He muttered with a huff at the man's rather rude attitude before sauntering off...

Jules walked back into the living room and over to his boss with a big grin on his face. "Your baby." He chimed, smirking in amusement when his boss hopped in excitement upon the spot he stood at.

"What'd I tell ya?!" Arnie chirped, sounding as relieved as he looked.

Duvalier quickly took the large mail tube from his second in command. "What I been waitin' fo'." He muttered happily to himself as he popped the lid off and pulled out the contents before laying them across the coffee table.

Jules instantly held his breath in dread when his eyes landed upon the papers spread across the table as did the other bodyguard, standing beside him.

Arnie paled considerably when his eyes landed on the blueprint-looking papers. 'I am SO dead...'

Duvalier stared down at the papers for a few moments, his body beginning to shake with anger. He finally glanced up and over at the useless little white runt and shot him a dangerous glare. "What the fuck is THIS!?" He roared in outrage before standing back up and rushing over to the couch to beat the shit out of the man, literally...

...Later that evening, Jacky had gotten Ryan to help him into his black and white tux as well as into his Mustang before driving off to pick up Spencer straight from work. He arrived after a 10 minute drive and quickly managed to haul himself back out of the car and into his wheelchair before wheeling himself round the corner and into the front entrance of the building.

"Hey. Can I help you?" Derek asked, leaning over the front desk and arching his brow at the familiar man's formal attire.

Jacky smiled and nodded, wheeling himself over to the front desk. "Hey. Yeah. Uh, is Spencer around?" He asked politely, glancing up at the man.

Derek rolled his eyes, a small amused smirk playing on the corners of his lips, but nodded anyway. "Yeah. She's in the, uh..." He trailed off suddenly as his eyes drifted over to the women's bathroom.

Jacky frowned, his eyes darting to the direction that Derek was staring in and he swore his heart literally skipped several beats. He didn't think it was possible, but she was even more beautiful. He simply could not tear his gaze away from her, not that he wanted to.

Spencer came walking back out into the main lobby wearing the beautiful red dress that she had "acquired" with Gabby trailing closely behind her, doing the finishing touches to her hair, which was tied up in an messy, but elegant bun on top of her head.

Jacky LOVED it. He loved every single little detail. The way her tied up bun showed off her slender neck -- he also noticed that she had cleverly left a few loose strands at the back to hide her barcode as they swayed behind her -- and her beautiful collar bones. The way the laced corset hugged her slender, but curvy hips and waist just perfectly. The way the pretty silk flowed out and down -- even her ankles were beautiful, especially in those red laced stilettos. And especially the way that deep red colour complimented her soft, glowing tanned skin. Her make-up was the minimal amount, not that she needed any at all; with a trace of black eyeliner, mascara, a dash of sparkling silver eyeshadow and pink blusher. He could see that she would have no problem looking the part tonight. Yes, she truly was the most perfect little creature he had ever encountered.

Even Derek looked more than impressed by what he could see. 'Still, until now, I've never seen any of these worthless bums dressed in anything other than the ratty clothes kids wear these days.'

Spencer's eyes quickly locked onto Jacky's, a smile gracing her dark pink glossy lips. "You clean up real nice." She said, grinning down at him as she ignored the surrounding stares.

Gabby stood behind her best friend, smirking in amusement when she noticed the look on English's face.

"So do you." Jacky managed to murmur out, his eyes still taking in the breathtaking sight.

Spencer wanted to giggle, but managed to stop herself quickly. She hated when other people giggled, even when her friends did it. She hated giggling, full stop. She hated it so much that she even hated the word itself. "Shall we?" She asked, arching a brow and quickly adjusting her tiny purse strap over her shoulder.

Jacky grinned up at her, cursing himself for blushing and feeling so bashful all of a sudden. "Absolutely..."

...Jacky kept his eyes peeled on the road ahead. He kept one hand on the steering wheel and used the other to reach into his pocket. He pulled out a small folded piece of paper and handed it over to Spencer -- who sat in the passenger's seat beside him. "My best-man speech for the toast." He explained when he noticed her curious expression. "Would you mind running through it a couple of times with me?" He asked, sounding slightly pleading.

Spencer's curiosity began to grow as she noticed his behavioural shift. "You seem nervous." She noted -- her mind briefly flashing back to when Zack had said the same thing to her (not that she knew it was her Zack at the time.)

"I'm not good with public speaking." Jacky explained simply, not daring looking up at her.

Spencer shot him an oddly confused look. "You help Ryan deliver cable hacks to millions of people on a regular basis." She pointed out, eyeing him as though she didn't quite believe him.

"That's different." Jacky stated. "There's no one around. It's just a camera... There's no family waiting around for you to screw up so they can all talk about it for the next twenty years." He muttered, gripping the wheel as he glared slightly at the road in front.

"Why do you even care?" Spencer asked, clearly confused. Jacky always seemed so confident in himself and it was weird for her to suddenly see this rather vulnerable side of him.

"I don't." Jacky stated a little too casually. Though, he was clearly agitated.

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She mumbled. She let out a small huff, sitting back in her seat and then finally unfolded the small piece of paper in her hands. "Okay, shoot." She told him, her eyes quickly scanning the words with a small smirk playing at the corners of her lips as she did so.

Jacky took a deep breath, shifting in his seat a little. "Okay..." He quickly cleared his throat before beginning. "'Marriage is an act of daring, which requires that we be brave enough to promise ourselves to --'"

"See, that's what I don't get." Spencer interrupted. "How can you promise that you're gonna love someone forever?" She asked, looking utterly confused.

"Well, it's a declaration of intent. A vow." Jacky explained simply, hoping she would understand.

"Well, Ryan took it and look how that turned out for him." Spencer pointed out with a casual shrug.

Jacky was slightly shocked by the way she had blatantly blurted that out -- at least it wasn't in front of Ryan, himself. "You and my uncle Harry are gonna get along famously." He muttered under his breath.

Spencer spoke up again, clearly oblivious. "Maybe weddings should be held in secret. That way, when the marriage falls apart, you haven't spent a whole lot of loot on what was really just a big ol' public humiliation." She stated, chuckling as she glanced over at him.

Jacky shot her a stern look, causing her to grin mischievously. "'It requires,'" He continued, pretending he hadn't heard her last comment. "'That we entrust out most secret inner-selves to the other person. Now, when James first told me about Marion --'"

"Marianne."

"What?" Jacky glanced over at her in confusion.

"Marianne." Spencer repeated, glancing briefly back to the paper in her hand. "You said, 'Marion.'" She told him.

Jacky frowned. "Well, which is it?" He asked, looking completely lost now.

"It says, 'Marianne.'" Spencer stated, glancing back at the paper again. "You don't even know the bride's name?" She asked, shooting him an astounded look.

Jacky paused, not daring to glance back over at her. "I've never met her." He mumbled, wincing slightly. "Oh, good God..." He whispered in utter terror.

Spencer simply shook her head, smirking in amusement. "Ohh! Can I see the ring!?" She chimed eagerly, a pleading look in her dark twinkling orbs.

Jacky shot her a curious look, a small amused smile hanging from his lips. He quickly reached into his inside blazer pocket and pulled out the small blue box and held it out to her.

Spencer all, but snatched the small box from his hand and opened it. "Wow." She breathed, very impressed.

Jacky smiled softly to himself as he watched her from the corner of his eye.

"Good clarity. Colourless..." Spencer commented, pulling it closer to her face to admire it properly. "I could probably fence this for fifteen grand. Easy." She noted, smirking over at him.

Jacky's gaze snapped back to her, a slight glare forming on his brow.


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'They both look so... Happy.' Spencer thought. As she watched the bride slip the wedding ring onto the groom's finger, she could feel her tears become slightly heavy as they brimmed her eyes. This was something very new to her -- she hadn't experienced or even seen anything like it, but she was glad she had tagged along with Jacky after all tonight.

This evening, Derek had sent all of his employees home an hour early. And this evening, Derek was looking forward to going upstairs to his apartment (on top of D-Jones messenger's service building) and just laying back on his couch with a few beers and his new collection of the Twilight Saga movies -- that he'd ordered and waited for to arrive for nearly two whole fricking weeks -- and he was determined to enjoy every last minute. As Derek walked back into his office to turn off all the lights, he noticed that he wasn't alone anymore. He glanced up over the front desk, seeing a couple of dark mocha-skinned and rather heavily built men striding through the front entrance as if they owned the entire planet. "Uh, hey, guys." He greeted them politely, trying to cover his immediate intimidation. "Sorry, but we're closed right now. However, I invite you to come back during regular hours, of course." He told them with a small, polite smile as he watched them approach.

Jules and his second in command stood at the front desk, both giving the man behind the front desk a hard look. "My boss was expecting a VERY important package this afternoon. And you sent the wrong one. And THESE," He explained, motioning to the mail tube in his right hand. "Are just some blueprints for a meat packing plant. NOT his painting." He added with a rather pointed glare.

Derek nodded and quickly reached down for his clipboard. "Well, I don't know what to tell you, pal." He said, trying to sound as collected as he could as he scanned the papers on the clipboard. "My records show that this is your package."

"Then, check it again." Jules demanded.

Derek sighed tiredly. He just wished he was sitting down in front of his TV already. "Listen, if your boss wants to file a complaint, have him fill this out, okay?" He asked, pulling a small application form from his desk and holding it up. "And have him get back to me."

Jules stared back at the man blankly for a few seconds before snatching the piece of paper out of his hands. He reached out quickly, grabbing the man by his t-shirt and pulling him halfway over the front desk. With his other hand, he screwed the application form up into a tight ball and then shoved it slowly into the man's mouth.

Derek's eyes widened fully, but he didn't dare to struggle.

"Tell him yourself." Jules grunted, smirking smugly as he felt the man quiver a little beneath his grasp. "Tear this place apart, from top to bottom." He called out to his second in command before dragging Derek completely over the desk and hauling him out of the building...

...At any moment, the wedding ceremony was supposed to begin. Spencer had taken a seat on the second row from the back, while Jacky wheeled himself up to the front and took his place as best-man beside his cousin.

Spencer glanced around with intrigue as the other guests flocked into the beautiful little chapel. She smiled to herself when her eyes drifted over to Jacky, but she was quickly pulled away from her "distraction" when she noticed the middle-aged woman beside her crying silently to herself. "Are you okay?" She asked, eyeing the woman in concern.

The woman glanced over at her and smiled brightly, despite her wet face. "Yes. I'm just SO happy for them." She stated, referring to the bride and groom, of course.

Spencer was a little confused by this. 'I don't get it. What's SO special about weddings?' She thought curiously to herself.

Not too long after, the sound of a harp playing 'The Wedding March' tune, just as the bride and her father entered. Along with them were a dozen girls ranging from toddlers to teenagers trailing behind, throwing white rose petals to the floor as they went.

Spencer continued to watch silently and with utter curiosity. 'Poor thing.' She thought rather sympathetically as her eyes landed on the beautiful bride; and beautiful, she really was. 'Reminds me of the look on Valary's face during live ordnance drills back at Monticora.' She mused to herself, trying not to smirk in amusement. 'I wonder if that's utter terror on her face or grim determination.' She thought as she watched the bride pass by. 'Oh, well, it's HER life, I guess...'

"...I; James, take you; Marianne, to be my lawfully wedded wife..."

Spencer watched closely, both intrigued and a little confused as she sat by with all the other guests; witnesses.

"You are my one, true love. My light. When I was afraid, you were always there. You were brave enough for the both of us."

Spencer watched as the groom turned around to Jacky, taking the ring from him. 'Well, he sounds sincere enough, at least.' She thought. She was beginning to see what the fuss was about over weddings.

"And when I couldn't see, you were always there to guide me back home again."

Spencer watched as the groom slid the ring onto the bride's finger, his smile widening as he did so.

"I; Marianne, take you; James, to be my lawfully wedded husband. You and I come from two completely different worlds,"

Spencer nodded to herself, a smile forming on her lips as she watched the happy couple profess their love for one another in front of the packed-out chapel hall. That last part kind of reminded her of herself and Jacky -- who were, too, from completely different worlds.

"But I know our love is strong enough to build a bridge between them."

Spencer's smile softened and she could feel herself begin to tear up a little at the rather beautiful and touching scene. She was a little surprised with herself, but she couldn't help it. 'She sounds sincere, too.'

"I promise to cherish you, always, without reservation."

'They both look so... Happy.' Spencer thought. As she watched the bride slip the wedding ring onto the groom's finger, she could feel her tears become slightly heavy as they brimmed her eyes. This was something very new to her -- she hadn't experienced or even seen anything like it, but she was glad she had tagged along with Jacky after all tonight.

"...And all of the angels in Heaven are witness to my vow."

"By the power vested in me by the military command of the state of Washington," The minister announced, a bright and charming smile slapped over his wrinkled face. "I now pronounce you; husband and wife... And now," He said, glancing between the happy couple. "You may kiss the bride."

'Oh! That is SO fricking sweet!' Spencer's thoughts gushed as a few tears finally rolled down her cheeks. She couldn't believe herself right now, but she still couldn't help it.

Jacky smiled up at the newly weds, clapping along with everyone else. His eyes finally drifted over to Spencer, surprised to see her welling up, but smiling brightly at the happy couple.

"There you go, dear."

Spencer glanced to the woman sitting beside her and smiled gratefully when she handed her a small handkerchief...

...In under half an hour, the wedding reception party was already under and away and Spencer was already enjoying herself. She glanced around the beautiful home -- or mansion, rather -- weaving in and out of people and gracefully making her way over to one of the large buffets.

Jacky wheeled himself into the large dining area and quickly spotted Spencer in the crowds -- not that he could miss her utter perfection. She truly was a vision. Even prettier than the bride herself, dare he think it, let alone say it. He should have felt at least a little guilty for that, but he really didn't, not one bit.

Spencer shoved one last tiny cupcake into her mouth before reaching over the buffet table for a large glass of sparkling champagne. As she took a sip of the expensive fizzy liquid, she turned around just in time to see Jacky wheeling himself over to her. "Your uncle's got a nice spread." She commented with a small smile. "Where'd he make all his dough?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"Off of the misery of others." Jacky stated with a roll of his eyes. "Every Sector checkpoint in North America requires this one little chip in order to keep tabs on who's coming and going and my uncle's company manufacture that chip."

Spencer nodded. "So, in other words; we're in enemy territory." She stated rather than asked, a small amused grin playing on her glossy lips.

"Yup." Jacky chimed back, sighing tiredly. He just wanted to leave already. He knew that his luck of not actually running into his uncle yet just had to run out soon. He was expecting it.

Spencer noticed the odd mood the beautiful blue-eyed man was still in and couldn't help but let her grin widen. She really didn't know why cared so much about what his family thought about him. She loved her own family; all of her brothers and sisters, but she knew that her relation was very different. However, in Spencer's eyes, Jacky approached utter perfection. "So, when do we get to eat the cake?" She chirped with a wide smile.

Jacky glanced up at her and couldn't help smiling widely in return. However, his smile soon quickly disappeared as his gaze drifted behind Spencer and the buffet. "Uh, the trouble with wheelchairs is, uh, ahem..." His voice lowered considerably so that only the transgenic girl could hear him. "You can't turn your back on someone you don't wanna talk to and hope that they won't recognise you." He muttered in a hurry.

Spencer frowned at him, looking slightly confused.

Jacky suddenly straightened up in his wheelchair and forced on a wide smile as his uncle and one of his aunts approached.

"Junior!" Harry Vincent slapped on a wide grin as he stood in front of his one and only nephew. He had one arm drunkenly slung around the woman standing beside him and a glass of half-empty champagne in his free hand.

"Hello, dear." The woman greeted her nephew with a gracious smile as she clutched her own glass of sparkling golden liquid.

Spencer simply stood to the side, sipping at her own near-empty glass and watching casually. Though, her eyes were mainly focussed on her beautiful blue-eyed man. 'Wait -- 'MY'? Since when!? Oh, my Blue Lady... I've got it bad...'

Jacky somehow kept his gleeful smile as well as his polite tone. "Hey, Uncle Harry." He greeted. "Aunt Margo." He gave her a curt nod before turning to glance back over to Spencer. "Uh, meet my friend; Spencer." He introduced, motioning with his hand over to her.

Spencer walked over, standing beside him and smiled up at the two older family members. "It's good to meet you." She said, her tone just as polite, though, she wasn't about to act like one of them, just to fit in. She never did that for anyone, not even Jacky. Well, not that he wanted her to be anything else other than herself. He seemed comfortable being himself around her, just as she was with almost everyone. There was never a need for her to put on a facade for anyone. And Jacky seemed to like her just the way she was, just as she did him.

"Spencer..." Harry repeated, shooting her a questioning look as he reached for her extended hand and shook it.

"Green." Spencer replied with another polite smile.

"Green?" Margo said, arching an inquisitive brow.

"-- Of the Greenwich Green's." Jacky interjected quickly, shooting Spencer a brief look as if to say, 'just go with it' -- to which she thankfully gave him a subtle nod.

Harry arched a brow, looking slightly suspiciously. "Hmm... I don't ever recall there being any Greens in Greenwich." He pointed out.

Jacky gulped slightly, whereas Spencer simply arched her brow back at the old, drunken man. And Spencer could already tell that she didn't like him.

Margo shot her nephew and the rather stunning woman standing beside him a small apologetic smile.

Harry, clearly oblivious, suddenly grinned widely, throwing a dismissive hand into the air. "But the world's going to Hell in a handbasket, so who knows anymore. Right?" He chimed, bellowing out a thunderous laugh at his own joke.

Along with his aunt Margo, Jacky simply forced out a chuckle, just to humour the rude and deluded old man.

Spencer, however, was slightly offended, not that she could do much about it. For now, anyway.


	65. Chapter 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yo, hoe!" Ronnie chimed loudly, appearing out of no where with a beer in one hand and his cell phone in the other. "It's Der-Bear." He told his lesbian friend, motioning to the phone in his grip.
> 
> Gabby rolled her eyes again. "Speak of the devil and he shall be summoned."

Meanwhile, most of Spencer's friends/work colleagues were down at their local bar after being tossed out of work an hour early -- not that any of them where complaining, of course.

"One thing you can say about Derek," Craig began, sipping his beer. "At least he knows who he is."

Gabby arched a brow as she sipped from her own beer glass. "A constipated, crusty, angry, old, rhythm-free, Republican, white man?" She asked casually, though, the disdain in her voice was as clear as the neon lights blaring down around the club.

Craig chuckled, shaking his head in amusement before continuing. "Now, I, myself struggle with the self-identity issue." He admitted, wearing a rather glum expression.

Gabby rolled her eyes. "Wigga, you trippin'."

"No, Gabs, I'm serious." Craig told her, shooting her a hopeless look.

"Yo, hoe!" Ronnie chimed loudly, appearing out of no where with a beer in one hand and his cell phone in the other. "It's Der-Bear." He told his lesbian friend, motioning to the phone in his grip.

Gabby rolled her eyes again. "Speak of the devil and he shall be summoned."

"He's asking for you. And he sounds real upset, Gabs." Ronnie told her, his smirk widening into one of amusement. "Talk." He told her, reaching for her wrist and placing his cell phone in her hand.

Gabby sighed loudly in defeat, taking the cell phone from him. "Ronald, go drop some of that 'I and I' science on the C-Dog here. Oh and don't let him have anymore hops." She told him sternly.

Ronnie grinned, nodding before grabbing the rather sozzled Craig up by his upper arm and dragging him off into the crowds, out of sight.

Gabby let out a small huff before placing the cell phone to her ear and speaking before her boss could. "You callin' during my personal time." She told him, her voice low and bitter. "So, you better be callin' to apologise for what you said at work today. OTHERwise, I'm hangin' up on yo ass."

"There's a gun pointed at my head right now..." Derek's voice wavered, but only slightly as he tried to keep himself calm.

Gabby arched a brow to herself. "You do what you gotta do. But if you callin' to ask on how to end it all -- I suggest you put yo little head in a oven. Or maybe the sleepin' pill overdose routine. Less messy and all."

"Okay... Maybe I'm not making myself clear enough here -- there are men here with me right now, with guns -- 'boom, boom' -- who intend to kill me I don't -- if WE don't find their package, which has apparently been misplaced. So, I need your help."

Gabby arched a brow to herself. She probably should have felt more concerned than she was, especially if he was telling the truth, but she meant what she said; she was rather upset by Derek's constant snide and nasty comments to her and her friends. "Well, what's in it for ME?" She asked a little too casually, though deliberately, of course.

"Money." Derek also replied a little too quickly, but he was desperate right now. "LOTS of it... 15 bucks..." He offered rather pathetically and he could imagine her eye-rolling as he heard her scoff loudly down the other end of the phone line. "Okay, make it 20." He offered, this time a little too hopefully.

Gabby rolled her eyes to herself. "Forget the money." She said, much to her boss' silent appreciation. "I want an apology. To EVERY messenger under your employment, at D-Jones." She ordered rather than requested as she leaned back in her seat at the booth.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure, sure. Whatever you say." Derek quickly agreed. Sacrificing his pride for one afternoon was better than nothing. It was certainly better than giving up any more of his well-earned cash than he had to already.

Gabby wrinkled her face in dismay, slightly disappointed by how easily he had given in to her demand. "AND," She continued, deciding to make the most out of such a rare opportunity. "I want it in writing. AND I don't EVER wanna hear the words 'bip, bip, bip' coming outta yo mouth again."

"But that --" Derek paused, seeming defiant, but only for a couple of seconds. "That's fine... You'll never hear another 'bip' out of my cake-hole." He finally surrendered.

Gabby smiled triumphantly to herself. "Okay. So, what's the dealio with this package?" She chirped, finally intrigued after her little success...

...Spencer was beginning to see what Jacky was talking about. The more time she spent with his family -- his uncle especially -- the more she realised how completely narrow-minded and self-absorbed they all really were. For most of the evening, she had somehow (thankfully) managed to hold her tongue whenever Jacky's family would prod and try to put him in his place, but she was really starting to tire of it now.

"Still writing those little articles of yours?" Harry asked. His tone was clearly patronising -- not that he tried to cover it in the slightest. In his hand, he had yet again topped up his brandy glass and was now certainly out of his mind. Not that anything was different.

"Yes, as a matter of fact." Jacky replied. As he had been all night, he was still trying to stay calm and collected. He would either cave in and let them win or he would finally lash out at them, letting them win once again. So, he figured being the mature adult was the best policy here and it hadn't steered him wrong so far.

Harry nodded, an amused grin forming over his lips. "Any plans on getting a real job, Junior?" He asked, clearly teasing his nephew. "Or are you content to dine at the family fortune for the rest of your life?"

Spencer was utterly flabbergasted by this man's audacity. 'And I thought I was rude.' She thought, quickly glancing down to Jacky for his reaction.

Jacky simply chuckled in amusement, though it was clear he was forcing himself to do so (and blatantly) by the bitter looks in his beautiful blue orbs. "Well, I enjoy my work." He stated simply, wearing a defiant expression.

Spencer was slightly confused by this silent sparring match that was currently going on between her man and his stupid uncle. She had never seen such a display. And while she was a little disappointed that Jacky hadn't just spoken up and put the drunken old man in his place once and for all, she was secretly impressed and admired his maturity. 'He's taking it better than I would... Then again, I would've just snapped his neck by now...'

Harry chuckled to himself before turning to the young beautiful woman standing beside his nephew. "Since Junior here," He motioned back to Jacky. "Won't listen to me, maybe YOU can use your lovely charms to persuade to finally do something useful with his life." He stated rather than requested.

Spencer managed not to glare back at him and instead shot him a pleasant (yet a little bitter also) smile before replying. "JUNIOR'S doing just SWELL." She said, looking him in his dark blue orbs.

Jacky smiled to himself, trying to contain his laughter.

Harry stared at her for a few seconds before arching a suspicious brow. "Of course, if you're shacked up with him," He began, wearing a suggestive smirk. "You're probably another one of those free-thinkers, too and you probably think that I'm just talking out of my hat." He stated rather pompously, shedding a light chuckle.

Spencer wanted to punch him in the face, but instead, she simply chuckled along with him in amusement. "NOT unless you wear your hat," She began, wearing an all too pleasant smile. "On your ass."

Jacky froze for a moment, glancing between the two and waiting for a reaction from his uncle. He wished he could just burst out laughing, like he really wanted to. But he still had to get his best-man speech out of the way and he didn't need anymore nerves messing with him right now.

Margo, too, looked rather stunned by the mouth of this girl. Although, she also looked as though she was barely holding onto her utter amusement.

Harry simply stared inquisitively at the girl. He had never seen or heard such an attitude on such a young woman and he had to admit, he rather liked it. It was somewhat refreshing. At the sound of his sister; Margo finally chuckling beside him, Harry's face also broke out into a grin.

Jacky mentally sighed in relief. 'I knew uncle Harry would like her. Both as bad as each other.' He thought, suddenly smile in amusement to himself.

"Oh, there's James and Marianne." Margo chimed, smiling brightly as her eyes drifted over to the happy couple. "It was lovely to meet you." She said, smiling politely over at the beautiful young woman. She really wasn't surprised that her nephew had managed to pull such a fine-looking woman. He always had a way with the ladies.

Spencer glanced over at her and shot her a polite smile in return and a curt nod. "Likewise." She chirped back all too sweetly.

Jacky smirked, shaking his head to himself. 'She really is something.' He thought in amazement.

"Jacky." Margo smiled down at her nephew. "Excuse me." She said before shuffling off over to the newly weds.

"Enjoy the party." Harry said, glancing between his nephew and the young stunner beside him. He raised his empty glass to them, shooting them one last smirk before staggering off as well.

Spencer watched him walk away, waiting until he was far enough until she turned back to her beautiful blue-eyed man. "Sorry." She said, sounding rather sincere and also slightly guilty. "I had to do it." She added, half-heartedly trying to justify herself.

Jacky smirked, waving a hand in dismissal. "It's fine." He insisted. "Another high-ball and he won't even be able to remember his name, let alone remember meeting you." He said, his eyes lighting up in amusement, causing Spencer to smile slightly, too. He cleared his throat quietly, taking on a more serious expression as he glanced over to where his aunt was talking to his cousin and his new wife. "Did you notice the neckless that my aunt Margo was wearing?" He said rather than asked. He knew how observant and constantly aware of her surroundings she was.

Spencer's gaze briefly drifted to Margo. "Yeah." She nodded, frowning curiously back down at him and she walked to stand in front of him.

"It was my mum's." Jacky explained, his jaw tightening slightly and his gaze hardening as he glanced back over at his aunt. "My dad gave it to her the day I was born and she never took it off after that."

Spencer nodded, using her silence to urge him on.

Jacky sighed sadly. "Before she died," He said, his lips pursing for a second. "She told me that she wanted me to have it -- to remember her by."

Spencer nodded again, frowning softly.

"But... When I finally went looking for it in her jewellery bow... It was gone." Jacky explained, looking rather glum. His pretty blue orbs had also dimmed slightly.

Spencer glanced back over to Margo, glaring slightly as she wondered what she could do to help. "You're gonna ask for it back." She stated rather than asked, shooting him a pointed look.

Jacky shifted awkwardly in his wheelchair. "Nah..." He mumbled. "I mean, it'll just cause a big deal... And... Y'know... With all the denial and excuses and lies and recriminations... Well, it's just... It's easier just to let it slide, is what I'm sayin'." He said, looking all too uncomfortable with the topic of discussion. 'Why the hell did I even bring it up!?' His mind roared at him, causing him to frown.

Spencer eyed him for a few moments, looking rather surprised. "The great and powerful Ryan-Eyes Only sidekick," She said, shooting him a teasing smirk. "Is just gonna let himself get crapped all over and then turfed out by his own family!?" She exclaimed rather dramatically.

Jacky shot her a pointed glare, though he couldn't help smiling in amusement. 'It's so true... Why do I do it? They have no idea of what I really do. They're always in their own little rich bubbles. Too blind to notice any one else around them. I sometimes wonder if I was adopted... Or if dad was adopted, because he wasn't like the rest of them. He was one of the best people I ever knew.'

Spencer shook her head, wearing an astounded look. "I need another glass of champagne." She announced before sauntering off towards the buffet tables.

Jacky rolled his eyes. "Knock yourself out." He murmured. He was slightly a little disturbed by how much she had just sounded like his uncle.

"Jacky Vincent. Well, I never."

Jacky froze for a few seconds upon the sound of a familiar voice. He finally snapped out of his stupor and wheeled himself around.

"It's been a long time." A tall, slender and rather stunning blonde young woman stood before him just a couple of feet away. Her ocean green orbs were lit up in mischief as she stared down at him, her grin wider than a cheshire cat's.

Jacky had to admit, he hadn't expected her to be here, but in a way he was glad. Now he could find out why the hell she dumped him right after proposing to her. He forced his lips into an equally wide grin as he stared right back up at her. "Katy." He chimed cheerfully.


	66. Chapter 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh." Spencer chirped, smiling over at the stunning blonde. She really was stunning. 'Wow, Jacky really is one for the ladies... Great... That's just... Great...'

After Derek had revealed the life or death situation he was in, Gabby dragged both Craig and Ronnie back to D-Jones messenger's service, explaining everything along the way. And after the three of them had managed to break into the back door, leading straight into the boss' office, they immediately began their search.

"You sure you brought it back here after you picked it up?" Gabby asked, huffing impatiently as she sifted through the piles of packages.

"I don't remember." Craig groaned, leaning against the doorway and clutching his now throbbing head.

Gabby glanced over her shoulder, sending him a threatening glare. "Don't MAKE me come over there and smack you."

Ronnie chuckled quietly in amusement as he helped his aggravated friend search through the never-ending piles of packages. 'Wow... We really are slackers. No wonder Derek hates us. Ha! And yet, who did he call to help him in his time of need?' He thought, grinning rather proudly at all the undelivered parcels and envelopes.

Craig sighed loudly in defeat. "The only thing that I know for sure is that I can be relied upon to be UNreliable." He replied, looking rather beat as his body sagged slightly against the wooden frame of the office door. "In many aspects; Derek's right; I AM an idiot." He mumbled gloomily.

Ronnie smirked smugly when he suddenly found what he was looking for -- as if it were a true sign that Derek really was the idiot here. "No. HE'S the idiot." He chimed all too happily as he swirled around to face his curious-looking friends. "Derek switched the contents of the packages after the sword fight. It's the ONLY explanation here." He decided, knowing he was right anyway.

Craig smiled slightly, looking a little happier. "You mean... I'm NOT an idiot?" He asked all too hopefully.

Gabby shared a brief look and a small smirk with Ronnie before turning back to Craig. "Well, let's not go THAT far." She said, shooting him a playful smile.

Craig's smile widened slightly, his dark brown orbs brightening.

Ronnie chuckled, shaking his head. 'Those two really need to fuck. I don't care if she likes the pussy. They SO have it bad for each other... Of course, nothing about that scenario is self-serving to me in the slightest... I could finally have my way with Juliette. Dang, she is one FINE piece of ass I would just LOVE to tap... And she's kinda funny, too. Guys' sense of humour... Pretty smart, also... Aww, heck, I know it's more than just a fuck... Bob Marley, what has happened to me!? Radke ain't no one woman man! Fuck my life!'

Gabby sighed, deciding to go with her friend's theory. "Okay. Ronnie, where did you deliver the other package to?" She asked, glancing expectantly over at him...

...After leaving Jacky to his own devices -- to mingle with his family, Spencer made herself a constant presence at the buffet tables. Every so often, she would snatch up a few chips or small sandwiches or one of those mouth-watering cupcakes she enjoyed so much. And by now, she had downed almost eleven glasses of that throat-tingling champagne, but that was okay -- she would need a lot more than that for it to even make a dent in her exceedingly high transgenic tolerance.

When she had finally had enough of her fill, Spencer grabbed her twelfth glass of sparkling gold and quickly wandered back over to him when she noticed the rather pretty short-haired blonde he was talking and laughing with. She frowned to herself, unable to deny the jealously she felt. She just didn't expect it to be so intense, like she wanted to lean over and just snap the bitch's neck before she even knew what hit her.

At the sound of Jacky's voice interrupting her rather violent thoughts, Spencer quickly snapped out of it and smiled down at him. She was trying her best to stay polite and pleasant, gritting her teeth as she smiled.

"Spencer," Jacky chimed, glancing happily up at her. "Meet my, uh... Old friend; Katy."

Spencer arched her brow slightly, but didn't call him out. No matter how she felt towards this "old friend", she simply didn't have the heart to embarrass him.

"We went to Yale together." Jacky explained, eyeing her curiously.

"Oh." Spencer chirped, smiling over at the stunning blonde. She really was stunning. 'Wow, Jacky really is one for the ladies... Great... That's just... Great...'

Katy smiled widely at the girl, eyeing her very suggestively for a few moments, causing Spencer to arch a rather intrigued brow.

'Could it be?' Spencer's thoughts began to question, sounding pathetically hopeful.

The look the blonde gave the undeniably beautiful transgenic girl didn't go unnoticed by Jacky, either. 'Well, that WOULD certainly explain everything.' He thought curiously. "Katy's an amazing painter." He said, smiling up at the tall blonde, who smiled back down at him.

"Is that so?" Spencer chimed, her voice painfully cheery as she shot the blonde another sweet smile.

Jacky shook his head, astounded. "Yep." He mumbled, glancing cautiously between the two women.

Katy turned her attention back to Spencer, grinning a little too enthusiastically. "I've been meaning to tell you;" She said, her voice soft and rather elegant. "That dress looks absolutely gorgeous on you."

Spencer knew the woman was being genuine and a little too forward, even for her. "Thank you." She replied with a curt nod. "You look divine, yourself. That dress you're wearing compliments your tall and slender model-like stature just perfectly." She replied, eyeing the slim black, strapless dress on the blonde. 'Okay, so maybe I'm the bad guy here for wanting to make Jacky somehow jealous... Or even turned on... Either one of those is good for me.'

Katy blushed lightly a small giggle passing her lips, causing Jacky to arch a brow, then glance with intense curiosity up at Spencer. "Thank you." She muttered rather bashfully. "Well, I have to admit; I lusted after your dress, myself, but... When I saw the price-tag and got sticker shock." She joked, though it was clear that she was impressed by the girl's purchase.

Now, Jacky knew that Spencer wasn't exactly rolling in the money, so when he glanced up at her and shot her a pointed look, only to have her smirk slightly as she eyed him from the corner of her eyes, that subtle response was the only thing he needed to confirm his suspicions. He smirked to himself, shaking his head at her in amusement.

Katy sighed, staring at the red dress on the beautiful little brunette with a rather dreamy look on her face. "So, I guess I'll have to stick with my Allegra Versace for another decade." She joked again, wearing a wide grin.

Spencer was beginning to like this blonde chick a little more by the minute now, but only with a little hope that she was just as she seemed. Suddenly, she could feel her cell phone vibrating in her small clutch purse. "Oh. Excuse me." She said, shooting the blonde one last smile before sauntering off...

...After checking her cell phone, Spencer saw that Gabby had drop-called her.

Spencer walked out into the hallway, where there were only a few people scattered around, chatting together and quickly dialled back, pressing the phone to her ear.

Before Spencer could even get a single word in, Gabby quickly broke down the situation for her and like a good friend, Spencer listened closely. And like a good soldier, she listened carefully.

"So, that's the dealio, shugga. Packages got switched. Ronnie gave you the other package, 'cause he's a lazy motherfucker and now I'm standing outside the building you made the drop at this afternoon." Gabby explained.

Spencer sighed in defeat. "Can I ask you one question? -- Why exactly are we helping Derek?" She asked, sounding curious.

Gabby chuckled, sounding highly amused. "Hey, Original Gabby don't like the man, neither. But that don't mean she wanna see him with a bullet in his crusty little head."

Spencer sighed in defeat once more. "Yeah, I suppose." She grumbled, earning another chuckle from her best friend...

...Gabby glanced down at the small slip of paper in her hand (the one Ronnie had found in Derek's office), her other hand pressing her cell phone tightly against her left ear. "You remember anything about this Angelo Biondello guy that you made the drop to?" She asked, sounding hopeful. She knew that (among other little hidden --and rather unexplained talents) Spencer had an amazing memory...

...Spencer frowned curiously to herself. "No. Why?" She asked curiously.

"'Caaause," Gabby whined in complaint. "The building's all locked up and ain't nobody here to let me in."

Spencer smirked. "So break in." She suggested, a little too casually for her friend.

"Break into the building?" Gabby asked, sounding somewhat dumbfounded.

Spencer shrugged casually to herself. "Yeah." She chirped, as if it was no big deal. Which it wasn't, to her, but she knew that Gabby was just as much of a badass as her, if not, even more so. "If Biondello's office is closed, just slim-jimmy your way in." She suggested.

"I am NOT committing felony breaking and entering, even to save Derek's sub-human ass!" Gabby exclaimed defiantly, causing Spencer to chuckle in amusement. "Besides... Even if I could... I'd probably just get lost anyway..." She said, sounding defeated, but also clearly hinting.

Spencer smirked to herself, shaking her head and sighing dramatically down the phone. "I'm on my way." She droaned in a rather motherly tone before hanging up...

...Spencer quickly made her way back into the large, crowded dining hall. She marched over to Jacky, spotting him still talking to Katy.

"You went to Billy Shaun's prom night party!?" Jacky asked the blonde, his eyes widened in amazement. "You never told ME that." He mumbled, shooting her a playful glare.

"Oh. Was I supposed to?" Katy asked teasingly, smirking down at him.

Spencer rolled her eyes at the "old friends." "Jacky --"

"Yes!" Jacky shot back to the blonde, shaking his head in disbelief, but chuckling to himself.

Spencer paused for a moment, looking a little offended that he would just cut her off and ignore her like that and also a little hurt. But she was more angry. "Jacky --" She tried again, but this time, the stupid blonde piped up again.

"If it's any consolation; I wore a different dress at his prom party." Katy chimed, grinning from ear to ear.

Spencer growled quietly before quickly leaning down and resting her hand on Jacky's shoulder, causing him to finally glance up and notice her presence. "I have to go deal with some gangsters who are trying to kill my boss." She told him casually.

Jacky nodded, though, he didn't seem to be paying all that much attention. "Okay." He chirped, shooting her a goofy grin before turning back to the stupid blonde. "Oh, well, lucky Billy." He told her, wearing a sickening charming smirk. "As I recall; that dress was impossible to unzip." He told her, wearing a cheeky grin.

Katy gasped rather dramatically before slapping his chest playfully -- it was really pathetic for Spencer to watch. "You bad boy!"

Spencer stood back up straight and glanced between the ridiculously flirty couple in utter amazement. "Ugh!" She scoffed loudly, throwing her hands up before storming off.


	67. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer growled, not feeling the slightest sympathetic for him now. "You have a wife and a kid and you were just about to take a header into the no-parking zone!?" She yelled, reaching out and slapping him up the side of his head.

After "acquiring" a set of keys from the key rack of Jacky's uncle's place, Spencer roared off into the night in on of the guest's silver BMW convertibles and after a twenty minute drive, she pulled up in front of Gabby and the Biondello's building.

"Whoa!" Gabby cheered, smirking as she eyed the expensive vehicle. "Sorry to pull you away from your do, boo."

Spencer smirked as she killed the engine and hopped gracefully out. "No problem." She chimed, walking around the front of the car to stand beside her friend.

Gabby grinned, shaking her head slightly. "Look at you; flossin' in a dope riz-ide."

Spence chuckled. "Okay. Stay here and keep an eye out." She said, handing her clutch purse over.

Gabby nodded, taking the purse from her. "What're YOU gonna do?" She asked, glancing curiously at her.

Spencer sighed. "Try not to get this dress wrinkled or torn. Cinderella's gotta return it in the morning." She noted with a cheeky little grin.

Gabby chuckled as she watched her best friend saunter off towards the building and disappear out of view...

...Spencer circled the building, searching for a way in and it wasn't long before she found one on the right side of the building. She glanced up, spotting an open window on the third floor and then spotted the large dumpster underneath. The transgenic girl walked over to the dumpster, hitched up her dress, holding the soft silk in her hands before leaping up onto the dumpster. She turned to face the wall, glancing up at the window before leaping up towards it. She latched onto the bottom of the window, easily pulling herself up and inside.

After creeping down the hallways, Spencer quickly managed to find Biondello's office. She opened the door, quietly slipping in and shutting it behind her. She turned around to begin searching the room, but instead her eyes quickly landed on the open door leading to the balcony outside, where a man was sitting on the ledge with his back to her. Spencer frowned and then stalked forward, walking out onto the balcony. "Hey!" She yelled, reaching out to touch him.

Startled, Biondello gasped loudly, ripping his headphones off and stumbling forward.

Spencer reacted instantly by reaching out and grabbing his upper arm with one hand and pulling him back up. She pulled him over the ledge, helping him back onto his feet. She glared dangerously down at the rather short Italian man and reached forward, ripping the stupid headphones from his neck and throwing them aside. "What the shit do you think you're doing!?" She roared, placing both hands on both her hips and staring expectantly at him.

Biondello looked rather taken aback by her angry outburst and then very confused. "I-I was listening to The Lion King for the last time." He explained, stuttering slightly. 'Where the heck did SHE come from!?'

Spencer's glare darkened slightly. "You almost got yourself killed!" She yelled.

Biondello stared blankly at her for a couple of seconds. "Well... That's kind of the point..." He mumbled, looking rather ashamed now as he averted his eyes from hers.

Spencer frowned, feeling deeply confused. She had never understood the concept of suicide. Not when she and her siblings fought so hard all their lives to stay alive.

Biondello sighed quietly before speaking up again. "This was supposed to be my big break." He explained. "But the plans never got here. So, the client left in a raging huff. I got fired. And I'm lucky that's all I got. And now, I'm gonna lose my house, my wife... My daughter..." His bottom lip quivered slightly.

Spencer growled, not feeling the slightest sympathetic for him now. "You have a wife and a kid and you were just about to take a header into the no-parking zone!?" She yelled, reaching out and slapping him up the side of his head.

Biondello gasped, looking mortified as he placed a hand over his head. "Ow!" He squealed.

Spencer rolled her eyes before reaching out with her other hand this time and slapping up the other side of his head.

"Ow! Stop!" Biondello exclaimed, his eyes widened in shock as he stared up at her. "M-my job!" He cried, trying to reason with her.

Spencer scoffed. "It's just a job! Get over it!" She snapped. "Now, tell me where the painting is." She ordered, placing her hands back on her hips.

Biondello looked confused. "That stupid poster thing?" He asked, earning a nod from her. "I just threw it out. It's probably down in the dumpster by now."

Spencer huffed, clearly annoyed before turning to leave.

"Wait!"

Spencer halted and turned back to face him.

Biondello smiled sheepishly. "Y-you're that messenger from this afternoon, aren't you?"

"Yeah. What of it?" Spencer replied, eyeing him carefully.

Biondello smiled brightly, looking rather bashful now. "Well... I've never been a believer, in anything, really, but... You, coming here personally to straighten me out... Thank you..."

Spencer stared at him for a few seconds before smile softly. "I'll see about getting those plans back before the morning's out." She promised before leaving him with a grateful smile...

...After leaving the building, the same way she entered, Spencer found herself back down next to the dumpster. She circled it for a few seconds before sighing loudly in defeat and un-zipping the back of her dress...

...Meanwhile, back at the reception party, Jacky was growing nervous again as the time for speeches approached.

James -- the groom -- walked over to his cousin and smiled sheepishly down at him. "Hey, Jacky."

"Oh, hey, James. Congratulations." Jacky chimed, glancing back up at him with a wide smile. He'd always been closer to James than anyone else in his father's family.

"Thanks." James replied, grinning widely before his nervous expression returned. "Uh... Should I be worried about this speech that you're giving?" He asked, wearing a little hope in his dark blue orbs.

Jacky chuckled, though, it was mainly to hide his own nerves. "Don't worry -- details of your bachelor party are safe with me." He joked, trying to lighten the mood a little and ease both of their nerves.

James nodded, though, he seemed reluctant before he shuffled off.

Jacky chuckled to himself, shaking his head in amusement as he watched his cousin for a few moments.

After wheeling himself over to the buffet tables, he grabbed a glass of champagne to calm his nerves. As he slowly sipped the sparkling liquid, he reached into his inside blazer pocket for his speech. His face dropped, as did his stomach when he began to pat down his other pockets frantically before finally realising that he didn't have it...

...With her expensive dress hanging over the side of the open dumpster, Spencer searched through the piles and bags of trash and quickly as she could. She was really not happy about how dirty she was getting and how quickly she was getting dirty.

Finally, after a good ten minutes, Spencer found the large rolled up painting. She unrolled it, glancing over to make sure it was what she had been looking for. Satisfied, she rolled the painting back up and hopped back out of the dumpster. Still in her birthday suit -- side of the shoes she was still wearing -- Spencer quickly pulled her dress back on and made her way back to Gabby...

...About 2 minutes later and Spencer was already jogging up to her friend casually leaning against the silver convertible.

"Hey!" Spencer chimed.

Gabby stood up straight. "That was fast." She commented, looking rather impressed.

Spencer smirked. "Zip me up, please?" She asked, turning her back to her friend.

Gabby did as she was told, reaching forward and zipping up the back of her dress.

"Thanks." Spencer chimed, turning back to face her. "Here ya go. Have a good one." She teased, grinning as she handed over the painting.

Gabby rolled her eyes, shooting her a playful glare as she snatched the stupid painting from her.

Spencer chuckled, taking her clutch purse back, too. Her eyes widened in realisation when she opened her purse for her lip gloss. "Oh, shit!" She yelped.

Gabby raised her brows, staring curiously at her weird friend.

Spencer reached into her purse and pulled out the small slip of paper. "Jacky --" She said, rushing over to the car. "His speech!"

Gabby chuckled in amusement as she watched her friend rev the engine before zooming off into the night. "Those two need to have it out already."


	68. Chapter 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yes, actually." Derek replied in deadpan. "They don't like me too much." He admitted.
> 
> Duvalier let out and amused scoff and nodded. "Yeah." He said. "I can understand THAT."

"Attention!" Harry called out to all of his family and his guest. "Attention, everyone!" He chimed, tapping his champagne glass with a small silver tea spoon. "Thank you." He said, lowering his glass and the spoon as he smiled around at everyone. "Now, Jacky's going to give the first speech." He announced, turning to his nephew with a small smug smirk.

Jacky glanced briefly back at his uncle before he noticed that every single pair of eyes in the room were now on him. Which did NOT do anything to better his nerves...

...Gabby really didn't know why she had agreed to help Derek out, but now she was standing outside this client's front door, she guessed it was too late to turn back. She glanced up at the rather large African-American man who opened the door, feeling slightly intimidated, though, she would be damned if she let it show. "Got a 911 delivery from D-Jones." She told him, trying to act professional (for once in her entire life.)

Jules glanced down at the large rolled up paper in the woman's hand before nodding. "Upstairs." He replied simply, moving aside to let her in.

Gabby nodded back before stepping into the apartment. She waited for the man to shut the front door and then slowly followed him down the hallway and up the stairs.

Derek's eyes widened slightly when he spotted his employee and he looked rather surprised, to say the least. "Wow... I can't believe they actually came through for me." He muttered, mainly to himself.

"What?" Duvalier asked, arching a curious brow over at Derek. "You thought they were just gonna sit back and let you die?" He asked, looking almost as surprised.

"Yes, actually." Derek replied in deadpan. "They don't like me too much." He admitted.

Duvalier let out and amused scoff and nodded. "Yeah." He said. "I can understand THAT."

Derek wanted to glare at him, but immediately thought better of it. "It's about time!" He snapped, glaring over at his employee instead. "Bip --" He quickly bit his tongue, remembering the deal they had made. "Never mind." He huffed. "Okay." He said, quickly rising from the couch. "So, can I go now?" He asked all too hopefully.

Duvalier quickly reached over, shoving him back down into his seat and then beckoned the messenger girl over to him in a "come hither" motion.

Gabby quickly shuffled over to him, holding out the rolled up painting.

Duvalier grabbed the painting from her and immediately rolled it out over the coffee table.

Jules stood beside his boss, holding out the small hand-held scanner for him.

Duvalier snatched the scanner from him, switching it on before examining the painting closely.

Arnie watched closely, his pulse racing, ringing in his ears as he waited. And when Duvalier finally let a small smile creep onto his lips, Arnie felt a huge wave of relief.

Duvalier slowly placed the scanner down on top of the painting before rising back to his feet and turning to face Arnie with his little smile. "You actually thought you could lay a phony off on me, huh?" He asked a little too casually.

Arnie's face immediately dropped. "Whoa! Hey, if that's a forgery," He scrambled with is words, pointing an accusing finger at the painting. "Then I'm a victim here, too, okay!?"

Duvalier growled, gritting his teeth before reaching down and back-handing the puny white man hard in the face.

Derek flinched, his heart racing as he watched the scene in terror.

Gabby jumped a little, too. Her heart racing, though, she was determined to stay as calm as she possibly could.

Arnie grunted, falling off of the couch and then scrambled quickly back up onto his feet. "Look, I had the original, okay? I swear it! So, either my partner stabbed me in the back, last minute or these guys are players!" He said, his tone pathetically begging as he pointed another accusing finger at Derek and Gabby.

Gabby shuffled over the short distance to stand beside her boss and the glare that Duvalier sent their way didn't go unnoticed by her. "Hey, I'm just the messenger, blood." She told him, standing confidently. "We found your package. Now, let my boy go." She said, referring to Derek -- who just sat there silently praying for an escape. "'Cause believe me; he AIN'T no playa-playa." She added, shooting him a rather lame look.

Duvalier stared back at the girl for a few moments. He was impressed by her confidence, but he was still pissed off. Finally, he tore his eyes off of her and glanced back down to Arnie. "You know what the word 'defenestration' means?" He asked, his voice low, but calm.

Arnie stared back up at him, looking a little confused, but feeling grateful for the sudden, random distraction. "Uh... Isn't that when you cut all the trees down or something?"

Duvalier chuckled low in amusement. "Nah." He muttered before nodding towards his second in command.

Jules nodded back before marching straight up to Arnie. He grabbed the smaller man by the scruff of his jacket and proceeded to drag him towards the open living room window.

"No! No! Please! No!" Arnie yelled, desperately struggling against the larger man, but failing miserably. "No -- Aaaaaah!"

With one last tug, Jules effortlessly hoisted Arnie up and literally threw him through the open window, letting him fall to his bloody, broken-boned death.

Gabby's eyes were wider than ever before as she stared after the scene that had just unfolded in shock.

Derek shook his head to himself, suddenly feeling very nauseous. 'Oh. My. Shit. I'm gonna die tonight. I just know it. Oh, God. There's so much I still haven't done. I wanted to have a threesome. I wanted to mix all brands of cereal in one big-ass bowl. I wanted to wrestle a crocodile, like they did in Jackass. I wanted to finally can Ronnie Radke's worthless ass! Oh, God! ...I still haven't finished watching the Twilight Saga!'

Duvalier let out a wicked cackle, clapping his hands in an applauding manner. "Now, THAT'S," He said, pointing at the open window. "Defenestration!" He chimed before turning to face the messenger girl with a more serious expression. "I don't care what you gotta do to get me my painting. But if it's not in my hands in the next two hours; then HE'S next!" He snapped, pointing over to Derek, who's face drained, just like Arnie's once had...

...Jacky gulped silently, his glass of champagne clutched in one hand, resting on the arm of his wheelchair as his eyes drifted over the sea of people looking toward him right now. "Uh..." He frowned slightly -- not the best start to his speech. "Marriage is an act of, uh, an act of desperation."

Harry arched a brow at his nephew.

Marianne glanced to her new husband, looking a little unsure of what was happening.

While James looked rather alarmed.

Jacky immediately corrected himself, his heart jack-hammering in his chest as he tried to salvage himself. "Uh -- daring! Yes; marriage is an act of DARING." He let out a chuckle to lighten the mood, though, it only made his nerves show all the more. "And it requires, really, that, uh, that we be, we be foolish enough to promise ourselves to another -- uh, brave! BRAVE enough. Heh, heh... It's brave." He frowned, feeling himself start to sweat. 'How much have I had to drink!?' His mind yelled. 'Oh, for fuck sake! This is all Spencer's fault -- with her stupid ramblings on how marriage is stupid and pointless!' As those thoughts passed him, Jacky couldn't explain the amount of relief he felt wash over him when he spotted Spencer shuffling silently through the gathered crowds. 'Okay, I take it back.' He thought, shooting her a smile when he noticed that she was holding his speech.

Spencer grinned back at him as she took the second row from the front -- so that she could help him without anyone noticing. Anyone important, anyone.

Jacky cleared his throat before speaking up again. He felt a lot more relaxed, but mainly because Spencer was there, not just because she hadn't forgotten about his stupid speech. She really did have his back, even on the most mundane things -- just as he had hers. "When James first told me that he'd fallen in love --" He paused briefly, glancing over to Spencer, who silently mouthed the bride's name back to him. "-- With Marianne," He glanced back to her again, waiting for her to mouth the words. "I told him that... He was really lucky... To have found someone special to share the rest of his life with... They crossed paths by fate... But became partners by choice... And together, they are embarking on the greatest adventure that two people can ever share." He finally finished, breathing a loud sigh of relief when the crowds began to applaud him.

Spencer smiled softly back at her beautiful blue-eyed man as his eyes drifted back to hers...

...James walked over to his best-man and placed a hand on his should. "I was kind of worried for a moment there, but that was really good." He stated with an approving smile.

Jacky smiled gratefully back up at his cousin. "Thanks, Jim." He replied with a curt nod.

After grabbing another glass of champagne, Spencer made her way back over to Jacky. "Nice speech." She chimed, shooting him a teasing grin.

Jacky smirked up at her. "Thanks for coming to the rescue." He shot her a playful glare.

Spencer grinned with a lazy shrug. "Better late than never."

"Where were you anyway?" Jacky asked, staring curiously up at her.

Spencer rolled her eyes, both at what she had gotten up to and the fact that Jacky hadn't listen to a word she had said. "Long story." She explained simply.

Jacky nodded, knowing better than to prod her. "So, about the dress --"

"So, about Katy --" Spencer spoke out at the same time. She smiled mischievously to herself, though, it didn't go unnoticed.

"You stole it, didn't you?" Jacky asked, though, it sounded like he already knew the answer.

Spencer smirked. "I 'borrowed' it." She told him. "Was she an old girlfriend?" She asked casually.

Jacky narrowed his eyes slightly, though, he too, was smirking. "Yes, actually." He replied. "Borrowed it from whom?" He asked, arching an expectant brow.

Spencer shrugged casually. "Some classy store uptown." She told him. "Were you two serious?" She asked, tilting her head slightly as she stared curiously at him.

Jacky sighed quietly, but he didn't dare take his eyes off of hers. "We were engaged for all of 5 minutes." He explained, clearly not wanting to say anymore than that. He didn't really want to have to tell her, but knowing Spencer, she'd probably go and ask around for answers instead and he didn't want that even more. "Are you gonna return it?" He asked her, arching his brow again.

"None of your business." Spencer stated, wearing a cheeky smile. "Why'd you two break up?" She asked a little too casually.

Jacky's smirked smugly. "None of your business." He mocked.

Spencer was about to reply when her cell phone began vibrating loudly in her purse.

"Junior!" Harry yelled from the other side of the dining hall, waving a hand over.

Jacky glanced over at his uncle and nodded.

"You go do what you need to do." Spencer told him, wearing another teasing smirk to cover up how annoyed she really was.

Jacky didn't look all that happy, either, but did as he was told and wheeled himself off after Spencer waltzed off, disappearing once again.


	69. Chapter 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, what's the dealio with this whole 'catching the bouquet' thing?" Spencer asked casually as they walked down the dingy, dim-lit hallway.

Once again, Gabby had drop-called Spencer. "No, I'm not familiar with the term 'defenestration.'" After Gabby had then quickly explained, Spencer's eyes widened slightly. "Ouch..." She mumbled as Gabby continued speaking down the phone. "Forgery, huh? ...Uh-huh. And where'd Craig make the pick-up?"

Margo and a female friend of hers suddenly appeared in the hallway, walking passed Spencer and chatting quietly to themselves and of course, Spencer had to listen in on their conversation -- especially when she heard Jacky's name being mentioned.

"I've always wondered why Jacky and Katy broke off their engagement." Margo aired, sipping at her glass of champagne as he friend walked beside her down the hallway.

Spencer eyed the woman, her gaze lingering on the neckless around her neck -- the one that had belonged to Jacky's mother before she passed away. As she listened in on the older woman, Spencer was also grateful that she could multi-task as she listened to Gabby explaining her situation down the phone. "That guy doubled-crossed the guy who was defenestrated." She said, her eyes still on Margo.

"Well, Jacky certainly needs a woman to take care of him now." The other woman replied, giggling slightly.

Margo chuckled and nodded in agreement. "The poor dear." She said.

"Still handsome as ever though." The other woman noted, smirking wickedly to herself.

Without even realising, Spencer found herself glaring burning holes into the back of both the women's head as they slowly paced around the large open hallway. Once again, she couldn't help the spikes of jealousy that she felt.

Margo chuckled again, her eyes lit up in amusement. "Yes, he is. It's a Vincent thing." She replied with a nod and a smirk.

The other woman chuckled, too. "And Katy looks just about ready to settle down at last." She added, sipping at her own glass of champagne.

Spencer was still glaring over at the women as she listened to her best friend still breaking down the situation for her. Though, the more she listened to the women talking, the more agitated she grew. 'Jacky is NOT on the market!' Her thoughts grunted. 'Aww, Hell. What has he done to me?' She watched the women saunter off back into the main dining hall, wondering if Margo had chosen such a topic while she knew that she was nearby. If that was so, it only pissed Spencer off even more. "Got it. 9:30. Meet you there." She said before finally hanging up. Then when she walked back into the main dining hall, she spotted Margo, (still with her friend) close by.

"It will be VERY interesting to see who catches the bouquet." Margo said, grinning from ear to ear...

...After letting Jacky know that she was slipping away for a little bit again, Spencer grabbed the same keys from the key rack and sped off into the night in the same silver BMW to meet up with Gabby once again.

The two women then made their way into the run-down building and up to Onion Runyon's apartment.

"So, what's the dealio with this whole 'catching the bouquet' thing?" Spencer asked casually as they walked down the dingy, dim-lit hallway.

Gabby rolled her eyes before answering. "Which ever girl catches the bouquet is supposed to be the next one after the bride to find the man of her dreams." She explained. "Some kinda bent heterosexual thang." She added, shaking her head slightly and then knocking on Runyon's front door.

Spencer simply nodded in acknowledgement as she stood beside her friend and waited.

After a minute or two, Gabby growled in annoyance and reached out to knock on Runyon's front door again.

A couple of seconds later, the front door behind them opened to reveal a tall and rather beautiful dark mocha-skinned girl.

Spencer turned around to face the woman properly. "Hey. The guy that lives here --" She said, motioning to the front door behind her. "Do you know where he is?" She asked politely.

"He moved out, just this afternoon." The woman replied, leaning casually against her door-frame.

"Y'know where he went, by any chance?" Gabby asked.

The woman shook her head, wearing an apologetic expression. "Nope, sorry." She replied. "He musta hit it BIG at the track or something, though." She added with both her brows raised. "From what I seen -- he took off for the airport in a limo with three girls, who weren't wearin' much of nothin'."

Spencer and Gabby shared a look, both thinking the same thing before rolling their eyes...

...It wasn't really all that hard to find Runyon, but when they finally did (half an hour later,) the girls found him in a run-down motel, about three miles away from the nearest Seattle airport -- and their were only two left now in the entire city.

This time, Spencer didn't bother to knock. Instead, she kicked the door in, being careful not to shred its hinges. She entered with Gabby right behind her and when her eyes landed on the bald, middle-aged guy sitting in the hot tub with the three girls -- hookers, no doubt -- and a bottle of half-empty Apple Sours, she marched right over to him.

"What the hell?" Runyon chimed, clearly confused at the sudden intrusion. "Do I know you ladies?" He asked, shooting them a (what he called;) charming grin.

Spencer rolled her eyes as she stood in front of the hot tub. "I'm gonna need your undivided attention -- if that's not too difficult for you -- because I got somewhere else important that I gotta be right now." She told him, her voice loud, clear and stern. "What did you do with the real painting?" She demanded rather than inquired.

Runyon simply stared at her, looking completely lost. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Spencer gritted her teeth, glaring back at him. She marched over to him, placing a hand on the back of his bald head and shoving his entire head under the warm bubbling water.

One of the girls sitting beside him laughed, clearly amused. "I didn't know he was into scenarios!" She squealed, her copper eyes lighting up excitedly. "How much is he paying you for this?"

Spencer ignored her completely and finally after a few long moments, she pulled Runyon's head back up for air. "Where's the real painting?" She repeated, her voice raised slightly as she grew more and more impatient by the second.

Gabby was trying her best not to burst out laughing as she stood beside her friend, silently watching for the moment.

Runyon gasped for air, wiping his hands over his soaked face. "I don't know what the fuck you're talking about! Seriously!" He yelped, staring back up at her in terror. She was strong for a little thing, that much, he had noticed.

Spencer took a small step back from him and crossed her arms over her chest, still glaring at him. "Then lemme connect the dots for you, ONION --" She began, her voice becoming more agitated with every word she spat out. Tonight was supposed to be a night where she could kick back and relax and party with the guy she was deeply crushing on, just like a regular female. But no, that was too much to ask, it seemed. "You went up for auction and then you double-crossed your partner; Arnie and now he's dead, thanks to you. Now, you're skipping town with the cash, only you're flight was delayed on the account of the shitty weather. So, here you are in a dingy mo-mo with your little playmates, waiting for the fog to lift."

Runyon stared at her for a few moments, silently studying the girl and then her friend. "Look, whoever you are," He began calmly. "You've got it all wrong."

This time, Gabby stepped forward before Spencer could react. "Here, boo, let me." She said as she began to roll up both of her jacket sleeves. "We don't need you messin' up your pretty dress." She added before reaching forward and shoving Runyon's head back under the water for a few long moments.

Spencer smirked in amusement as she watched her best friend; the badass.

Runyon gasped loudly when he was finally let go. He heaved heavily as he swiped the water from his face again. "Okay! Okay!" He finally surrendered, holding up his hands in defence.

Gabby smirked in triumph and then took a step back for Spencer to interrogate him once again.

"Where's the REAL painting?" Spencer demanded for the third time, this time, raising an expectant brow as she waited for his answer.

Runyon looked reluctant for a few moments, but then sighed deeply in defeat before finally speaking. He already had the money and he was getting out of town real soon, so he didn't think he had anything to lose. "I sold it to this Korean ship captain." He explained. "The big guy over there; Kim-something... Well, he's a real big connoisseur. He wanted the painting for the presidential palace."

That was all Spencer really needed to know before she turned to her best friend. "C'mon, let's go." She muttered through gritted teeth. 'Regular girl, my ass...'

...After another twenty minutes, Spencer pulled up back outside the Vincent's large mansion with Gabby tagging along for the ride.

"I'm not exactly dressed for formalities." Gabby noted as she and Spencer entered the main dining hall.

Spencer smirked. "Since when did you care what people think?" She teased, walking over to the buffet tables.

"I don't. Just sayin'." Gabby said, shrugging lazily and picking up a glass of champagne.

Spencer rolled her eyes to herself, her smirk still prominent as she, too, reached for her fifteenth glass of champagne. Oh, how she wished she could get drunk. At least, without putting away an entire party's worth.

Gabby sighed to herself, sipping from her glass as her gaze drifted around the crowded room. She'd never been in a place like this, let alone been to a special occasion in one. "Nothing like a room full of flat-ass white girls to rid your mind of defenestration." She commented, smiling as her eyes lingered on the tall, stunning blonde that Jacky and some older guy were talking to.

Spencer chuckled to herself when she noticed where her friend's gaze had been drawn to. "So, you and Juliette are over for good, huh?" She asked, a hint of sadness in her tone.

Gabby nodded. Her eyes dimmed slightly, but she quickly forced on a smile to cover up. "'Fraid so, boo." She chimed, focussing her attention back to the blonde. "Just don't tell Ronnie yet." She added with a chuckle.

Spencer grinned and nodded. "Be right back?" She glanced at her friend for permission to leave her for a moment.

Gabby smiled and nodded. "Go do what you need to do, boo. Expensive and limitless free booze? I ain't goin' no where."

Spencer chuckled before walking off into the crowds. As she slowly sauntered passed Margo -- who was now talking to a couple of older-looking men -- Spencer made a point to brush gently passed her. "Nice locket." She commented, shooting the older woman a sickening, sweet smile.

Margo looked startled for a second before turning around to face the young woman. "Oh. Thank you, dear." She said, her tone slightly patronising, as was her smile.

Spencer shot her a fake smile before stalking over to Jacky, who was talking to Katy, still. Although, she kind of liked the girl. For some reason, she didn't feel all that threatened by her anymore. Maybe it was because of her suspicions.

This time, Jacky immediately noticed the transgenic girl and smiled as she appeared in front of him. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself." Spencer shot him a brief smile before her expression turned completely serious. "Jacky, we need to talk. It's really important -- life or death situation and all." She said, shooting him a hinting look.

Thankfully, Jacky caught on right away and nodded. "Sure." He replied, placing his glass back onto the table.

"Excuse us." Spencer said, shooting Katy a genuine smile before following after Jacky...

...Jacky quickly lead the way down the large hallways and slipped into his uncle's study with Spencer close behind.

"You sure this guy; Runyon sold it to the Koreans?" Jacky asked as he typed away on his uncle's computer keyboard.

Spencer stood beside him, behind his uncle's large oak desk. "That's what he said." She replied, rolling her eyes. 'Maybe it's not the regular night I was hoping for... But at least I'm still with Jacky.'

Jacky nodded, his eyes glued to the computer screen. "People are just carving up the culture and shipping it overseas to the highest bidder." He explained as he moved the mouse across the pad.

"Yeah. It's what thieves do. It's called commerce, remember? Don't take it so personally." Spencer noted, wearing a teasing smirk.

Jacky finally tore his eyes away from the computer screen and shot her a look that told her he was clearly unimpressed. "Well, I remember back when that Rockwell painting was stolen -- along with a Jackson Pollack and an original Nancy Kintisch. The Pollack wound up in Johannesburg, the Kintisch in Riyadh." He told her, hoping that she would understand.

Spencer simply rolled her eyes again. "Derek's gonna wind up dead if you don't hurry up." She retorted, shooting him an expectant look.

Jacky shook his head as he turned back to face the computer screen. He wanted to be annoyed, but he couldn't help the small smile playing on the corners of his lips. "I got a military transport, Republic of Korea, docked in Elliot Bay, setting tail in just under an hour." He explained, pointing to the screen for her to take a look.

Spencer quickly glanced over the screen and then nodded. "Is it okay if Original Gabby hangs out with you and your peeps?" She asked casually.

Jacky glanced up at her, looking slightly confused. "Uh, yeah, sure. Why?"

Spencer shrugged. "If I have to take out a whole bunch of Korean military personnel; she MIGHT just catch on that I'm not a regular female." She explained.

Jacky nodding in understanding. "Right." He replied before turning back to the computer screen again. "We can't let this guy get off with that painting." He mumbled, more to himself. "Hey, call me when you --" He paused upon turning back to face her, only to see that she had already disappeared. He sighed in defeat, frowning in annoyance. "I really hate it when she does that."


	70. Chapter 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That's Jacky's ex." Spencer told her, wearing a sheepish smile and a hinting expression.
> 
> Gabby instantly smirked, obviously catching on. "No worries, I got your back."

"Hey. You find out where the painting's at?" Gabby asked. There was another half-empty glass of champagne in her right hand and a couple of those delicious little cupcakes in her left hand as she munched on the third, devouring it instantly.

Spencer chuckled at her over-indulged best friend and nodded. "Yeah. And I got it covered. So, just hang and chill here 'til I get back." She told her.

Gabby shrugged, not all that bothered. "Okay by me, boo."

"You see that blonde girl over there?" Spencer asked, standing beside her best friend and pointing a finger to Katy -- who was now dancing with Jacky's uncle.

Gabby glanced over at the stunning blonde she had checked out before and then nodded. "Mmm-hmm." She mumbled, looking back to her best friend with an intrigued expression.

"That's Jacky's ex." Spencer told her, wearing a sheepish smile and a hinting expression.

Gabby instantly smirked, obviously catching on. "No worries, I got your back."

Spencer smiled gratefully. "Thanks, boo." She chirped before sauntering off.

Gabby chuckled in amusement to herself as she watched her best friend disappear out of sight. Once Spencer was gone, Gabby slowly made her way over to Jacky's ex. "You got smooth moves, boo." She said, smiling suggestively.

Katy turned fully around to face the rather attractive raven-haired, younger girl and smiled widely in return...

...After stealing another ride from the silver BMW, Spencer pulled up to the bay. It didn't take her too long to find the right ship, either -- since there were only three currently docked. After snooping around the first two, she made her way onto the third ship and began creeping around. Then, upon sensing a presence coming her way down the hallway, she quickly slipped into the nearest room, silently shutting the door behind her.

Spencer turned around to inspect the small office-looking room. When her drifting eyes finally landed on the safe on the floor, her lips widened into a smirk. She made her way over to the small safe, hitching up her dress a little and kneeling down before it. Leaning over, she pressed her right ear against the door of the metal safe and began to fiddle with the dial as she used her acute hearing to listen to the clicks. When the lock finally gave way (after three small clicks and one final loud click to signify it opening), Spencer's smirk grew into a triumphant grin as she leaned back and pulled the safe door open. Glancing down, she immediately spotted a large rolled up piece of paper and reached in, taking it before shutting the safe back up. She walked over to the desk along the back wall and rolled out the paper on top of it. When she saw that it was indeed the thing she was searching for, she began to roll it back up, just as the door opened.

In the open doorway stood a small Korean uniformed sailor that was almost as short as Spencer, herself. He stared at the pretty girl in the pretty dress for a few moments, looking as though he was trying to figure out what was going on.

Spencer's eyes widened slightly as she turned around to face the tiny sailor. "Me love you long time?" She asked, putting on a high-pitched over-dramatic Asian girl accent.

The sailor smirked widely at her before tripping the alarm on the wall beside him.

Spencer's eyes widened again as she cursed herself mentally before darting over to the sailor and knocking him to the ground, unconscious with one punch to the face. With the rolled up painting in her left hand, she dashed out of the room and back into the hallway, only to be confronted by another two Korean sailors. She turned to fight them, lifting her leg to kick one of them, but instead, managed to trip on the bottom of her dress, sending her flat onto her back.

The two sailors took a moment to chuckle loudly between one another as they smirked down at her, both pair of eyes lit up in amusement at her expense.

Spencer growled in annoyance before leaping to her feet, kicking both of the sailors in the face in the process and rendering them unconscious as well. When she had dealt with another dozen of the Korean sailors, she finally managed to reach the top deck. As her eyes darted around for an escape, she could hear more of them coming up to find her.

"Hey! Get back here!" One of the sailors roared, aiming a semi-automatic at her.

Spencer's eyes widened, but she couldn't simply just dive for the water -- not with this dress and not with the painting. As the gunshots could be heard, Spencer darted towards the edge of the ship, picking up a hooked piece of metal along the way and leaping for the rope leading back down to the docks...

...It was a pretty close call, but Spencer had been trained for such extreme situations and she had managed to get away without a single hair out of place. Her dress was a little crinkled and slightly damp, but at least she hadn't torn it.

When Duvalier's little sidekick let her into Arnie's apartment, Spencer marched passed him (before he could lead her) and up the stairs.

Jules shut the door, glaring after the girl as he followed her up the stairs.

"Where's my boss?" Spencer chimed, walking up the last couple of steps. She entered the living room, her eyes landing on Derek before then darting over to Duvalier.

Duvalier eyed the rather stunning girl cautiously as she slowly sauntered over to him, holding out the painting towards him.

"I hope he hasn't been TOO much trouble." Spencer said, smiling pleasantly up at the tall African-American man.

Duvalier stared at her for a few more moments. He wondered why she didn't seem afraid of him, but right now, he had only one priority. Finally, he slowly reached out and took the painting off of her before shuffling over to the coffee table. He knelt down, rolling the painting out of the table and lifted up the handheld scanner once again. After examining the painting for a few moments, he let out a breathy laugh. "Well, I be damned -- my Rockwell." He chimed happily, placing the scanner down on the table and standing back up. "They can go." He said, glancing to Jules, who nodded.

"Oh, thank Mike!" Derek chimed, gasping loudly in relief as he rose from the couch.

Spencer held her hand up to her boss' chest, stopping him from going any further. She glanced over at Duvalier, ignoring Derek's glare of protest. "I want the other package -- the one that was delivered here by mistake." She demanded rather than requested, though her voice was still polite.

"Uh, Spencer..." Derek mumbled, noticing the rather astounded look that the men were giving her.

Spencer shot her boss a pointed look. "We're professionals. Right?"

Duvalier smirked at the girl before nodding to Jules, who quickly slipped out of the room and returned almost instantly. Duvalier took the rolled up blueprints from Jules and handed it over to the girl.

Spencer shuffled forward, taking the blueprints from him and tucking it under her arm. "Thank you for using D-Jones messenger service. Please feel free to use us again." She chirped, wearing a pleasant smile before nudging Derek and sauntering off towards the stairs...

...Spencer sighed tiredly after pulling the silver convertible up in the middle of a ghostly street. She just wished that he would get out of the car already, yet here he still was.

Derek also let out a sigh as he turned in the passenger's seat to face his employer -- and tonight, his rescuer. "Listen..." He began, his voice rather solemn. "I know you kids aren't particularly fond of me --" He frowned slightly when she scoffed, but then sighed again. "-- which is why it was especially touching that you'd go out on a limb for me like you did tonight and I just want to say, from the bottom of my heart; I thank you, Spencer."

Spencer finally turned her head to glance at him, her eyes showing her utter boredom from his little speech. She knew even if he did mean what he said, it wouldn't ever change the way he treated her and the others. She also knew that if he was being genuine, it was probably incredibly difficult for him to have done so. So, she decided to save them both the awkwardness. "Derek?"

"Yes, Spencer?"

"Get out of the car."

Derek couldn't deny the slight disappointment he felt by her shunning his thanks, but he quickly managed to mask himself.

"And make sure you drop this off on your way home." Spencer added, reaching into the backseat for the blueprints and shoving them into his arms.

"O-okay." Derek muttered before slipping out of the car. As soon as he had closed the passenger's door, Spencer sped off before he could say anything else...

...As she made her way back into the main dining hall, Spencer let out a little sigh of relief. She marched right over to the buffet table, downing three glasses of champagne and then made her way over to Jacky.

"Hey. How'd it go?" Jacky asked.

Spencer grinned down at him. "Mission accomplished." She stated simply as she noticed the crowds all shuffle towards the balcony.

"Where's the painting?" Jacky asked.

"I gave it to Duvalier." Spencer replied, her eyes drifting up to the balcony and spotting the bride getting ready for this bouquet thing.

"You did what!?" Jacky hissed.

Spencer glanced down at him, shooting him an exasperated expression. "What was I supposed to do?" She asked. "He was gonna kill my boss."

Jacky sighed and nodded in understanding, but he still looked a little pissed off. "Oh, well, that's fine." He grumbled. "But we can't just let this idiot swing with an original Norman Rockwell." He stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "It's a piece of American history and culture."

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Why does everything have to be a nobel cause with you?" She asked, genuinely curious. 'All work and no play.'

Jacky sighed. "Look, I stood there and watched them ship the Baseball Hall of Fame from Cooperstown to Kyoto. The Sultan of Brunei literally crated up the Statue of Liberty and took it home with him." He explained.

Of course, Spencer had heard every word, but her eyes were quickly drawn back to the balcony.

"Okay, girl! Are you ready!?" Marianne exclaimed excitedly, the bouquet in her hands as she glanced down at the crowds formed below the balcony.

Of course, Jacky was completely oblivious as he carried on speaking. "One day this depression is gonna be over finally. And when it is --"

Spencer's eyes darted over to Katy, who was standing in the crowds, waiting. Her eyes then darted over to Gabby just as the bride turned around and threw her bouquet over the balcony. Marianne throws the bouquet. Spencer quickly leaped up just in time to smack the bouquet away from Katy, causing it to land in Gabby's unsuspecting arms. Thankfully, Spencer had also managed to make it look like an accident; by pretending to catch it for herself.

Jacky finally ceased his talking, staring at Spencer with a surprised look on his face.

Spencer walked back over to Jacky and smiled innocently. "You were saying?" She chirped.

Jacky rolled his eyes, though he was smiling slightly. "I was saying that one day the depression would finally be over and when it is, it would be nice if there was something left."

Spencer sighed in defeat. She knew he was nearly as stubborn as her and that he wasn't just going to let this go. "Derek said he heard Duvalier talking about flippin' it over to some guy in Singapore for a large pile." She said. "The flight's supposed to leave tonight, except the airport's closed."

Jacky nodded, though he looked rather worried. "Yeah, well, it's just reopened, as of an hour ago." He informed. "The bride and groom called to check their flight." He explained. "I need you to get out to the international terminal." He added, wearing a sheepish, but hopeful grin.

Spencer glared at him. "I haven't even had my first slice of wedding cake yet!" She protested, sulking slightly. "Hey! Where are you going!?" She roared when he simply smirked and wheeled himself passed her.

"I got an errand to run. I'll meet you at the terminal in half an hour." Jacky called over his shoulder as the transgenic girl simply glared after him...

...Gabby shuffled back over to one of the buffet tables, standing beside Katy and handing her the bouquet. "Waste of good mojo, if ya ask me." She said, rolling her eyes and earning a chuckle from the blonde. "Original Gabby ain't lookin' for no husband. She ain't lookin' for no man, neither." She scoffed.

Katy's red lips slowly widened into a small smile of mischief. "What'd you say -- we go shoot some pool?" She asked, slowly reaching a hand up and running her fingers lighting across her forearm.

Gabby arched a brow up at the taller woman and then smirked widely before nodding. "Aiight with me, shugga."

Katy's smile widened, her eyes lighting up. "Alright." She purred.


	71. Chapter 71

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer smirked as he rolled over to her a few yards away, from where she had been watching. And she was impressed. "Very nice." She quipped, clearly taunting him.
> 
> Jacky smirked. "Learn from the master..."

All in all, Spencer thought that tonight didn't suck, TOO much anyway. And after Jacky had disappeared to run his little "errand", Spencer sauntered over to his aunt Margo one last time -- just to say goodbye, of course. Among other things. "I just wanted to say goodbye properly." She said, slowing reaching a hand up and resting it gently against the back of the woman's neck. "And that I had an absolute divine time this evening." She added with a gracious smile as she let her hand slip back down to her side.

Margo simply glanced over her shoulder at the young woman and shot her an obviously fake smile. "Oh, goodbye, dear. It was lovely to meet you." She said before turning back to the gentlemen she was talking with.

"Likewise." Spencer mumbled to herself with a smug smirk before sauntering off...

...In a private hospital -- just ten minutes down the road from the Vincent mansion, Jacky had arrived. He only had to wait all of two minutes before he was being lead through to the morgue.

Amy Lee -- the autopsy examiner and another close friend of Jacky and Ryan's -- pulled out the gurney from the wall to reveal the deceased body of Arnie Haas. Her clipboard in one hand, she used her other to pull back the cloth from the body. "Please tell him when you see him next; I'm always happy to help Ryan Eyes Only." She told him with a small smile.

Jacky simply nodded and smiled back up at her.

Dr. Lee glanced back down to the deceased patient's records on her clipboard. "Mr. Haas arrived an hour ago." She informed. "Apparent suicide." She added with a roll of her eyes that showed she didn't quite believe it.

Jacky nodded, slowly wheeling himself over to the gurney. "Yeah." He said, slowly reaching into his inside blazer pocket. "Actually..." He said, slowly pulling out a small handgun, followed by a small silencer. "He was murdered." He stated, his voice vacant as he attached the silencer to the handgun. He then aimed and shot the body in the side of the head.

Dr. Lee looked a little surprised, but she knew she could trust him. She nodded, watching as he pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his fingerprints from the gun. "I'm guessing the autopsy report is going to conclude that the cause of death was a single gunshot wound to the head BEFORE defenestration." She stated all too casually, earning a grateful look from Jacky...

...About half hour later, Duvalier and his two bodyguards were finally waiting in line at the airport, waiting to go through the metal detectors and finally get the fuck out of this dreary-ass city.

Jacky quickly spotted Duvalier and his men and began to casually wheel himself passed, moving with the crowds of people rushing back and forth. As he got close enough, Jacky pretended to accidentally bump into Duvalier, using the distraction to shove the gun he had used on Haas into his open duffel bag. "Oh, shit! I am SO sorry, dude!" He exclaimed dramatically, holding his hands up in apology.

Duvalier and his men glared down at the wheelchair-bound white guy for a few seconds. "Man, watch where you going, you hear?" He demanded rather than requested. "Or I'll break both ya arms." He added with a sadistic smirk.

"Right." Jacky chimed, nodding before quickly wheeling himself off.

Spencer smirked as he rolled over to her a few yards away, from where she had been watching. And she was impressed. "Very nice." She quipped, clearly taunting him.

Jacky smirked. "Learn from the master..."

Duvalier and his men finally reached the X-ray machine, all of them placing their luggage through (as well as the painting) and then marched single file through the metal detector gates. However, when the alarm on the X-ray machine suddenly went off Duvalier and his men were immediately stopped.

"Would you gentlemen step over here, please?" One of the security guards asked politely, motioning to the side of the metal detector gates.

Duvalier turned around and glared at the puny Asian guard. "What, man!?" He snapped. "I got a plane to catch to Singapore in less than twenty minutes!" He roared, clearly outraged.

The security guard sighed tiredly. "Please, sir -- step aside." He said, his voice a little firmer. He clearly wasn't afraid, having being used to difficult customers on a regular basis.

Spencer, who had been watching the commotion from a few yards away, along with Jacky, quickly darted over to the conveyor belt of the X-ray machine. Using the distraction of the guards, she quickly swiped up the mail tube that held the painting before creeping casually off without even being noticed once...

Duvalier decided to calm down. If he got angry, he'd only end up missing his flight altogether. "What's the problem, officer?" He asked politely, even managing to crack a small genuine smile. "Whatchu lookin' fo?" He asked casually as he watched the two guards searching his suitcase and then his duffel bag.

The first security guard's eyes widened slightly when he pulled out a small handgun from the man's duffel bag.

Duvalier frowned, not knowing what the fuck was going on. "Man, that ain't mine..."

...Later that night, Spencer got a lift back with Jacky -- dropping Gabby off home along the way -- to his apartment instead of going home, she didn't want to leave him just yet. Besides, it was only a fifteen minute walk back to her own apartment.

"Not bad. You framed Duvalier for a murder he actually DID commit." Spencer chimed, grinning as he entered the living room with a bottle of wine and two glasses in his lap.

"Well, Ryan's been a good teacher." Jacky replied, grinning in return as he wheeled himself over to her and placed the bottle and the glasses on the coffee table in front of her.

Spencer chuckled lightly as leaned forward in her seat, almost perching on the leather couch. "While your dear old uncle was getting sloshed tonight, you brought a killer to justice and saved an American art treasure. So, maybe it's time you finally brought him up to speed with the fact that you're not actually the family failure." She suggested, arching a brow at him.

Jacky chuckled and shook his head. "I could be the Messiah and he'd still say; 'Why can't you fly?'" He replied, imitating his uncle's loud and gruff voice.

Spencer chuckled in amusement.

Jacky sighed tiredly and shrugged lazily. "For whatever reason -- he needs to see me as a loser." He said as he opened the bottle of red wine and poured a little into each glass.

"Shame." Spencer mumbled, frowning slightly.

Jacky noticed her thoughtful expression and smiled slightly. "I'm actually lucky to have him in my life." He said, chuckling in amusement when she shot him an utterly confused glance. "He's a good reminder of what I DON'T wanna become."

Spencer simply nodded, reaching out for her glass of red and for a few moments, they sat in comfortable silence. That was until Spencer couldn't take her thoughts bugging the heck out of her anymore. "So, about the dress..."

"So, about Katy..." It seemed that Jacky was in the same head-space as he suddenly spoke out in unison with her.

Spencer stared at Jacky for a few seconds as he stared back at her, silently challenging one another to speak first. "You first." She mumbled, a small smile playing on the corner's of her lips.

"She dumped me, outta the blue..." Jacky explained, though he didn't seem all that upset, he just seemed slightly annoyed and confused. "And I guess, I didn't want you to know..."

Spencer gave him a genuine smile, showing him that she wasn't angry or upset with him. What he did before he met her was none of her business.

"The thing is, though," Jacky paused, sighing tiredly as he sipped his wine. "She never gave me a real reason... So, that's why I spent the entire night talking to her; I wanted to see if maybe she would finally give me the real reason." He explained.

Spencer nodded, taking a sip from her own glass. "And did you find out?" She asked, genuinely curious, though, she had her theories. And she suspected that Jacky did, too.

"Not... Really..." Jacky muttered, leaning back in his wheelchair and narrowing his eyes in suspicion for a moment. "Although... I gotta say -- the way she was hanging around with Original Gabby all night... Well, that MIGHT just be a clue."

Spencer smirked, her eyes lit up in amusement. "It's a large life." She pointed out with a casual shrug.

"Yes." Jacky said, smiling widely. "It is."

After sitting through another comfortable and brief moment of silence, Spencer spoke up again. "So, about the dress..." She began, trying to look as innocent as possible.

Jacky eyed her curiously as he sipped at his wine again.

"I knew you were already all bent out of shape about going to the wedding and I didn't want you to have to worry about having a date that didn't fit it." Spencer explained. She suddenly felt rather vulnerable, just exposing her true thoughts and feelings to him like this. But Jacky was different and she knew that.

Jacky frowned slightly. "Well, I wouldn't want you to fit in with THAT crowd." He told her. He wanted her to know that he liked her just the way she was, loved her, even. 'Wait, what!? Love... Oh, my shit, I... I love her... I love Spencer. In love with Spencer. Whatever... Oh, damn...'

Spencer smiled slightly. "Anyway..." She mumbled, looking rather guilty now. "I'm returning it in the morning." She told him, hoping he would forgive her for this "little" discretion.

"Fuck, no." Jacky suddenly snapped, his expression full of dismay. "I want you to keep it." He told her, smiling when she stared at him in confusion.

Spencer looked rather surprised to hear him suggest such a thing. "Jacky Vincent; protector of all that is good and true -- advocating larceny?" She asked, wearing a teasing grin.

Jacky rolled his eyes playfully at her. "No. I'll just call the store in the morning and have them charge it to me." He replied, wearing a smug grin.

This time it was Spencer's turn to roll her eyes. She didn't know why she was all the surprised by his comeback. He was the true pure-hearted hero that she could never be. Not after some of the nasty things she had done back at Monticora. Things that Jacky could NEVER know about. She shook her head in protest. "No, it's okay. Forget it." She wasn't used to guys buying things for her or being spoiled at all. "It's just a waste of money." She said, even if she knew money was no problem with Jacky as well Ryan.

"No, it's REALLY not." Jacky said, shaking his head. "You look really beautiful in it." He said, feeling himself smile when she did. "In fact; you were definitely the most beautiful woman there tonight. And that includes the bride, herself." He added with a faint chuckle.

Her eyes locked with his, Spencer's smile widened, even if she wanted to frown when she felt her cheeks warm up slightly.

Jacky couldn't help the silly grin that was slapped across his face, lighting up his clear blue orbs. She was so beautiful when she smiled. And she didn't smile nearly enough as she should have. He knew that there was an obvious reason for that, but he hoped that he would be able to make her smile more often from now on, because it was the most breath-taking thing he had ever seen. After their little moment, he finally snapped back to reality. "And you're absolutely right about my aunt Margo --" He continued. "Tomorrow, I'm gonna go round to her place and get up in her face about my mother's locket. Like you said I should and like I should have done in the first place." He added with a determined grin.

Spencer smiled softly to herself as she placed her wine glass down on the coffee table. She reached down into her clutch purse and pulled out his mother's locket, holding it up and letting it dangle in front of him.

Jacky's eyes widened, his expression showing pure shock for a few moments. "How did you..." He breathed, trailing off in uncertainty. He was truly speechless.

"Genetically engineered pickpocket." Spencer explained simply, wearing a triumphant smirk.

Jacky reached forward and slowly took the locket from her. He glanced down at it for a few moments before his eyes drifted back up to her own. "Thank you." He said, his voice low and slightly wavering as he felt his throat tighten.

Spencer shot him a wide smile and a nod of acknowledgement. "Well," She chirped, reaching forward for her glass and quickly downing the rest of the red wine. "Cinderella better get home to bed. She's got work in the morning." She said with a smirk as she slowly rose from the couch.

Jacky smirked back, watching her walk down the hallway. "Hey, don't make any plans for Easter." He called after her. "You don't wanna miss my uncle Harry in his giant bunny costume."

Spencer chuckled before letting herself out of the front door, leaving Jacky to admire his mother's locker.


	72. Chapter 72

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "YOU did this, Spencer." Jacky told her, a smile tugging at both corners of his lips. "When you transfused me," He explained when she shot him a confused look. "Revved-up Monticora blood's the only explanation here."

After the operation that lead to Spencer transfusing her blood to him, Jacky's doctor had explained everything to him when he had come out of his three day coma. The doctor told Jacky that even though he had managed to keep Jacky alive, his legs would probably never work properly ever again, because of the damage to bullet fragments had caused his spine. And Jacky didn't want to tell Spencer, but she had overheard from the hallway outside.

This morning, Jacky had driven back to his doctor's surgery and was now sitting on top of his examining table. He glanced down at the doctor, watching him tapping the heel of his bare foot with his fingers.

"Feel that?" Tom asked, glancing back up at him as he tapped his finger on the younger man's bare heel once more.

"Yup." Jacky chimed, crossing his arms over his chest and smirking smugly down at the doctor.

Tom rolled his eyes before pinching the side of his bare foot.

"Ow! Hey!" Jacky grunted, glaring down at him.

Tom smirked to himself before holding his hand just under his the sole of his foot. "How about that?" He asked, glancing up at him again.

Jacky arched a brow back down at him. "No, Tom, 'cause you didn't touch me." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Tom rolled his eyes again and finally rose to his feet. "Well, my guess is that we're dealing with phantom sensation." He concluded, placing his hands on his hips.

Jacky arched a brow at him. "Then how do you explain the fact that I was able to move my left foot last night? Not a lot, but it DID move." He insisted.

Tom stared at him for a moment. "Show me."

Jacky huffed before glancing down at his feet. He tried to move them, even an inch, maybe just his toes, but nothing at all, not a single flinch. He began to pant slightly from straining his numb muscles and limbs.

Tom sighed, feeling deeply sympathetic for his friend. "Look, Jacky -- spinal nerve damage doesn't just heal itself, especially not in the space of a few months. It's a miracle that you were able to walk at all after your spine was damaged." He tried to explain it clearly, not wanting to lead his patient and friend into false hope. Though, that didn't mean he wanted Jacky to give up altogether.

Jacky sighed loudly in defeat, but he wasn't willing to let something like this go, not when it cost him his legs. "I'm telling you, Tom; I'm NOT just imagining it." He promised, his eyes slightly pleading to be taken seriously.

Tom sighed, looking as equally defeated. "Well, I looked at the results of your blood work last night and I DID find something, well, unusual..."

Jacky shot him a confused, yet rather intrigued look.

"You have pluripotents circulating in your bloodstream." Tom explained simply -- or what he called simple.

Jacky frowned, clearly more confused now. "Which are...?"

"Undifferentiated stem cells." Tom replied. "It's what an embryo develops from. And they can become any type of cell in the body. But usually, you only see them in the first few weeks after conception. And yet, for some reason, your blood is coursing with them."

Jacky knew that this was a certain transgenic girl's doing and he was mentally thanking her right now. He smiled slightly, though, still not trying to get his hopes up too much. "So... Maybe these cells are regenerating what's been damaged?" He asked, wearing a sheepish expression.

Tom shrugged slightly, looking just about as clueless. "I don't want to speculate over something I can't even pretend to understand." He admitted, wearing an apologetic look.

Jacky nodded in understanding. "But... Isn't it possible?"

Tom shot him a small smile of reassurance. "Anything is possible." He encouraged. "I'm just... I'm NOT telling you NOT to have hope, but as your doctor, I have a responsibility to give you all of the medical facts." He explained, hoping he would understand.

Jacky nodded, though his eyes suddenly held a wave of determination. "I'm gettin' out of that stupid chair, Tom." He said in a low and stern voice.

Tom nodded and smiled brightly. "And I'm gonna hold a good thought for you on that. But in the meantime, we'll run some more tests and see what we're really dealing with here..."

...Later that night, (as usual) Spencer was up in Ryan and Jacky's apartment. She sat back on the couch, along with Jacky, who was laying the other end, his bare feet resting in her lap. She grinned wickedly to herself before reaching out and pinching the sole of his foot.

"Ow! Hey!" Jacky yelped for the second time today.

Spencer immediately retracted her hands and glanced over at him in astonishment.

"See?" Jacky asked, smirking smugly to himself.

Spencer simply nodded silently, still looking rather surprised.

"Only, my doctor tells me that I'm just imagining that it hurts." Jacky explained, his voice laced with bitter sarcasm as he crossed his arms defiantly over his chest.

Spencer shrugged casually. "He's the one with the medical degree. You really think he's wrong?" She asked, sounding curious rather than patronising.

Jacky scoffed to himself. "He can shove his stupid medical degree. I KNOW he's wrong."

Spencer arched a brow at him, noticing the pure conviction in his voice as well as the intense look he was giving her right now.

"YOU did this, Spencer." Jacky told her, a smile tugging at both corners of his lips. "When you transfused me," He explained when she shot him a confused look. "Revved-up Monticora blood's the only explanation here."

"Makes sense, I guess." Spencer agreed with a nod. "We were all designed to recover from injuries as quickly as possible. So, it makes sense that we'd have a surplus of stem cells."

Jacky nodded in agreement. "Which I gotta believe is what's repairing the nerve damage and reversing the atrophy in my leg muscles." He added with a small smile.

Spencer nodded and smile to herself. "All that from ONE blood transfusion." She mumbled, shaking her head in amazement. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked, grinning slyly.

Jacky grinned back at her and nodded. "I'm game..."

...Last night, Bloom had lost another one of his men after cremating the Red's body, this morning, Bloom had returned to pick up the small nail-shaped implant; it being the only thing that hadn't burned, along with parts of the skull bone.

"He only lasted six months." Red 1 said, glancing down to the remaining ashes of Red 2.

Bloom turned to face his three men as he shoved the implant into his shirt pocket. "He knew the risks when he took the implant." He reminded. "You ALL did." He added with a pointed look.

"You said we'd have at least a year." Red 4 said, his eyes burning holes into his boss.

"No," Bloom shook his head. "I said that you'd all be PAID for a year." He corrected. "Whether you lasted that long or not."

The Red soldiers all glared at him or what looked like glaring behind those emotionless pairs of eyes.

Bloom sighed loudly, sensing their agitation and slight fear. "Look, you want to stay alive?" He stated rather than asked. "Then you find me the Monticora girl." He said. "We retrofit you all with her D.N.A and you'll be able to tolerate the implant for years, serve out your contracts and then retire as VERY rich men." He summed up with a wicked grin.

The Red soldiers glanced at each other, sharing the same vacantly cautious expression. At least they looked a little less murderously intent after hearing that.

"We've got a partial number from her cell phone. They're working on getting the rest back at the lab, right now." Bloom explained, hoping to calm them down as much as possible. He didn't want them burning out any quicker than they already were.

"What's taking so long?" Red 3 grunted.

"It's memory was wiped when it was damaged." Bloom explained, shooting Red Four a disapproving look -- him being the one who had stepped on the cell phone and damaged it in the first place. "The only way to retrieve the data now is to run a quantum scan so that they can reconstruct the L.C.D readout. It's VERY time consuming." He added, shooing Red 4 another look.

"So we wait." Red 4 said.

Red 2 grunted, clearly not pleased. "All we do is wait."

Bloom huffed. "Once the boys back at the lab get the number, we'll be able to track down the last person that contacted her." He explained, hoping to make them settle down. Besides, he knew it wasn't long now. The Monticora girl couldn't run forever and she didn't stand a chance against his Red Series. At least he was happy about THAT. "Then we'll set up on that person and let them lead us to the Monticora girl." He added, his lips slowly growing into a wide and sadistic grin. "And this time, she won't be able to get away..."


	73. Chapter 73

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabby stared at her friend curiously for a few moments. "You forget to put the water in your bong, boo?" She asked casually. "'Cos you talkin' strange." She added, arching a suspicious brow at him.

This morning Gabby got to work a little over an hour late, as usual. And as usual, she went over to her locker first, shoving her messenger's bag inside it before walking over to the small kitchenette, next to the lunch area. After getting Katy's number at the wedding last night, she had been a rather chipper mood and it had taken Juliette out of her mind. For a little while, at least.

"S'up, my brotha!" Gabby chimed as she reached across the counter for a clean coffee mug.

"Good morning, Gabriella, my sister." Ronnie chimed back rather politely, giving her a curt nod.

Gabby paused her actions just as Craig walked up to them and arched a brow at Ronnie. No one ever called her by her full first name, especially not Ronald.

"Morning, Craig, my brother." Ronnie greeted, annunciation dripping through his words.

Gabby and Craig shared an odd look with one another, clearly freaked out by their friend's weird behaviour.

"Mornin'... Uh... Y'alright, dude?" Craig asked, eyeing the older man curiously.

Ronnie nodded, shooting him a smile. "I am very well. Thank you." He chirped before turning back to stir his usual steaming mug of hot chocolate -- what he called his breakfast.

Gabby stared at her friend curiously for a few moments. "You forget to put the water in your bong, boo?" She asked casually. "'Cos you talkin' strange." She added, arching a suspicious brow at him.

Ronnie chuckled, his dark chocolate orbs lighting up in pure amusement. 'Ah, damn, she knows me too well.' He took a couple of small sips of his hot chocolate and then replied. "I am practising speaking more clearly." He explained, his every word loud and clear, only proving his statement.

Gabby and Craig shared another look, this time, both of them looking confused.

"Well, what's wrong with the way you speak when you DON'T sound completely ridiculous?" Craig aired, genuinely confused as he stared up at the taller man.

Gabby had to grin in amusement. Of course the idiot 'C-Dog' would find Ronnie's 'I and I' jive easier to understand that actual intelligent people -- even if Ronnie did speak words of wisdom (on very rare occasions.) And then, for some reason, lately, Craig had been less annoying for her. He wasn't so bad. No where near as insufferable than Derek, anyway. Although, such a thing wasn't all that difficult.

"My nana," Ronnie said, referring to his grandmother. "She told me that it is difficult for some people... Well, many people... To understand me..." He trailed off, his eyes darting between his friends for their reactions.

Gabby looked slightly amused upon hearing that, whereas Craig scoffed loudly. "Now, who doesn't over-stand you?" He asked, clearly shocked. "Well, besides Der-Bear, of course." He added with a roll of his eyes. "And he's an idiot."

"True that." Gabby chipped in, nodding in agreement.

Ronnie sighed softly, gripping his mug in both hands and glancing down at the steam curling up from the hot chocolate liquid. "Lots of people, okay?" He said, looking as though he was trying to shrug the subject off now.

"Like who!?" Craig aired, arching a brow.

"Lots of people..." Ronnie repeated with a frown. After a moment, he finally let out a defeated sigh. "My nana..." He finally admitted.

Gabby chuckled, clearly amused and Craig also cracked a wide grin as he shook his head, eyeing his friend with sympathy.

Derek huffed, glaring at the three lounging employees as he reached for the ringing telephone on the front desk. "Yeah, hello?"

Gabby shot her friend a reassuring smile, nudging his shoulder playfully with her elbow. "Don't be losin' your flavour, 'cos fools ain't got ears to hear." She told him.

Craig nodded. "Otherwise it's gonna be a real sad say in Babylon when you start speaking like some tool with a suit and a haircut." He added, shaking his head sadly.

Ronnie chuckled slightly at that.

Derek rolled his eyes before replying into the phone. "Yeah, just a second." He grunted before moving the phone away from his face and calling over to Gabby. "Hey! How many times have I gotta tell you; this is a place of business, NOT your answering service?" He snapped, glaring over at the her.

Gabby glanced over at her boss and smirked. "Does that mean I got a call?" She asked, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

Derek's glare darkened even more, if possible. "Yes." He grunted. "Make it brief." He ordered.

Gabby glanced back to her smirking friends before sauntering over to the front desk and snatching the phone from her boss and placing it to her ear. "Hello? ...Yeah, that's me..." She chirped somewhat politely.

Derek rolled his eyes once again and then grabbed the first package he could see before tossing it over to the approaching Radke. "Here, hot run. 1298, Chapel." He mumbled, then stalking off into his office.

"Yep... Yep..." Gabby nodded to herself as she listened to the woman down the phone. "Wait, you serious!?" She squealed, her eyes widening slightly with excitement. "Of course I'm still interested... Today? ...Sure, sure. No problem... Okay... Okay, thanks... Yep, bye!"

Spencer frowned curiously as she entered the building, instantly noticing the commotion coming from the front desk; coming from her best friend.

Craig quickly made his way over, his eyes lit up with the same curiosity as he eyed the tall, raven-haired woman. "In a dark world; that actually sounded like some good news." He said, though there was obvious questioning in his voice.

Spencer walked over, standing beside Ronnie, the both of them glancing curiously at their friend, too.

Gabby quickly swirled around to face her friends, wearing a huge and excited grin. "Remember last year when Derek was looking to sell this place, which lead to that whole Mr. Sivapathasundarum dealio when we thought we were all gonna get canned?" She asked a little too casually, though, it was clear that she was hanging onto her excitement by the skin of her teeth.

Spencer simply nodded, though, she was smirking to herself. She'd had some real good times with her friends; her crew.

"Yup." Ronnie chimed, wearing a similar smirk.

Craig aired a hearty chuckle and nodded. "Our finest hour, I think." He chirped.

"Right." Gabby nodded in agreement, chuckling slightly, too. "Well, the week before that, I saw this 'help wanted' ad, so I filled out a application and sent it off, just in case." She explained. "And that was them on the phone just now." She told them as another wide grin broke out across her face. "They want me to start this afternoon!" She squealed, bouncing up and down excitedly.

Ronnie's eyes widened slightly. "You got a job?" He asked, looking rather astounded. "I mean, a REAL job?"

Gabby smirked and nodded.

"Do you get to keep your clothes on?" Spencer asked casually, though, shooting her friend a suggestive little grin.

Gabby giggled at that, she couldn't help it, whereas Ronnie and Craig shared a brief dreamy look.

"I'm gonna be doin' telemarketing." Gabby told them. "Selling insurance."

"For...?" Spencer asked, arching a brow.

"Death and dismemberment." Gabby replied, unable to wipe the excited grin from her face.

Spencer arched her other brow, causing Gabby's grin to widen a little further.

Craig shrugged lazily. "Well, hey -- as long as there's misery in the world, might as well be an upside for somebody. Right?" He asked, wearing a sheepish grin.

Gabby nodded. "Kinda how I saw it anyway." She stated with a casual shrug.

"Well, I'm proud of ya, Gabs." Spencer chirped, shooting her friend a genuine smile.

Gabby returned the smile.

"Yeah... And when you get your foot stuck in the door, MAYBE you could use your influence to get US out of this Hell-hole, too." Craig said, clearly hinting with hopeful, twinkling dark orbs.

Gabby smiled at him and nodded. "You have got Original Gabby's word on THAT."

Derek stormed back out of his office and over to the front desk. Once again, his eyes landed on the "terrible foursome" -- as he had dubbed them (with Max being the worst of all). "Hey!" He snapped, seeing them just standing around chit-chatting amongst themselves, as fricking usual. "Let's go, lunk-heads! This is NOT a warehouse for human flesh! Move it!" He barked, glaring at all four of them.

Gabby smirked to herself before swirling back around to the front desk to face her boss. "Der-Bear!" She chimed in an entirely all too sweet-sounding sing-song voice.

Spencer, Ronnie and Craig all shared a chuckle of anticipation between one another and then turned to face the front desk. They stood behind their friend, all sharing a similar smug smirk.

"What!?" Derek snapped, clearly stressed out now. 'Why can't someone around here just do as their told!?'

Gabby took another step forward, casually perching her upper body on the front desk. "There's something I've been wantin' to say to you from the very start of my first day working here." She told him.

Derek seemed to calm down slightly, looking more intrigued and rather amused. "Oh, yeah? What's that?" He asked, clearly humouring her.

Gabby took a brief moment of pause, just relishing the fact that she was actually about to say the words she had wanted to say for so long. "I quit." She chirped, smiling pleasantly up at her boss.

"Oh, yah!" Ronnie chimed, reaching over Gabby's shoulder and holding his open palm out.

Gabby quickly leaned her hand back to give him a high-five without taking her eyes off her boss.

"Is that right?" Derek asked, sounding about as bored as he looked.

Gabby nodded. "Yup." She chirped. "I thought it over, for a good, seven seconds --" She aired casually, earning a chuckle from her friends. "-- And I decided that it's in my own and long-term best interest to get the firetruck outta here." She explained, smirking when her use of "his" word "firetruck" earned her a brief glare.

"Well, I am SO pleased." Derek stated, smiling smugly down at her. "One less disrespectful, uppity, loud-mouthed, deadbeat hooligan to ruin my day, every day."

"Who the Hell are you calling 'uppity?'" Spencer snapped, glaring over her friend's shoulder and up at her boss.

Ronnie and Craig held similar glares as they stared over at their boss, too.

Derek simply ignored her, his glare still set on Gabby. "The door's that way, sweetheart." He said, pointing his finger towards the entrance of the building. He finally turned away from her and placed two fingers in his mouth, letting out a loud, shrill whistle. "Get back to work, you bums!" He yelled before storming back into his office, slamming the door loudly behind him.

Gabby shook her head in astonishment as she watched after her ex-boss for a few moments. "The thangs you learn to put up with when you have to." She commented, slowly turning back around to face her friends -- and now, ex-work colleagues. "Later, my peeps." She mumbled, already feeling her throat growing that familiar aching lump whenever she was trying to force herself not to get upset or cry.

Ronnie was the first to quickly reach forward, pulling Gabby to him and wrapping his arms around her in a tight bear hug.

"Gotta clean out my locka..." Gabby chimed.

Craig was next, reaching out and pulling her to him, hugging her even tighter and then softly kissing the top of her head.

Gabby shot him a rare affection smile before finally letting him go. "Bomb home..." She added with a small grin. "And dress for success."

Finally, Spencer stepped up to her best friend, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and hugging her close for a few moments. "See you at the bar tonight?" She inquired. "You can tell us all about your first day." She suggested with a small smile.

Gabby nodded, her grin widening.

Spencer simply nodded as she watched her best friend practically run over to her locker. Even if this wasn't a real goodbye, even though she would still see Gabby and probably just as much, she couldn't help feeling slightly sad about her best friend leaving. She'd met Gabby on her first day at D-Jones. She had been Spencer's first ever real friend, she had introduced Spencer to Ronnie and the others and unknowingly, she had helped Spencer find herself as a regular person. She had known Gabby for almost six years now and they had always been close -- even if she didn't know what Spencer really was (for her own safety, of course) -- and they had been through a lot.

"Bye, boo." Spencer mumbled to herself, still watching her friend root through her locker in a hurry.


	74. Chapter 74

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you mind?" Spencer snapped, glaring down at the foosball table as they played each other in their usual nightly match. "I'm trying to purge that particular memory from my mind." She shook her head, her face wrinkling in disgust. "We seriously need to get a lock on that bathroom door." She muttered under her breath.

Meanwhile, somewhere downtown in a run-down, abandoned warehouse, Bloom and his men were one step closer to finding the Monticora girl.

"I'm ready."

Bloom stood opposite the larger man; his new Red soldier; the replacement. "You understand all the risks involved?" He asked, one last time. He needed these men to want to be here, because it gave him just the leverage over them to keep him safe.

"I'll take my chances."

Bloom eyed him for a few seconds more before finally nodding. He shuffled closer to the wooden table separating him from his new soldier and reached down to open the small silver briefcase upon it. He reached into the briefcase and pulled out the tiny metal implant. "You know what to do." He said, holding up the implant. Of course, part of their contract was that they had to insert the implant themselves.

The soon-to-be Red soldier reached out, taking the implant and stared curiously down at the tiny nail-sized piece of metal for a moment. He then sat up straight in his chair and took one last deep breath before reaching his hand around to the back of his neck and stabbing the implant into his flesh. At first, he felt the blood trickling down the back of his neck and onto his white wife-beater. The second thing he felt was the implant suddenly having a mind of it's own -- the metal drove straight down into his flesh until just the tiny little head was showing under the first surface of the skin. What he felt after that -- the implant seemed to grow, tiny roots of sharp and static metal digging deeper and deeper until it finally reached his spine. Tiny black threads began to appear just under the skin of his neck, like veins. His body then suddenly began to convulse violently, his head nodding up and down as he grunted and gurgled. By now, he couldn't feel much of anything, except the tears of blood that began to trickle from his dark brown orbs. Blood begins to run from the corner of his right eye.

The three Red soldiers stood silently behind their new brother, as did Bloom, who now looked very pleased with himself.

The new Red; Red 7's body suddenly ceased all manner of movements. For a few moments, he panted heavily before slowly glancing back up at his new Commander. He slowly rose from his seat, still looking his Commander in the eyes as he then lashed out, smacking both his fists through the wooden table and causing it to splinter instantly upon impact.

Bloom nodded proudly to himself, shooting his new Red soldier a wicked smirk.

"You're one of us now." Red 3 said, glancing to his new brother with his usual vacant stare.

"Our boys back home at the lab managed to get the rest of the number off the Monticora girl's cell." Bloom informed his soldiers, earning all of their full attention at once. He quickly dug into his jacket pocket, pulling out a small slip of paper. "This is the address they traced the call from..."

...Bloom had handed his Red soldiers the address and a photo of who they were supposed to be looking for before they dashed off to find her. They were finally a little closer to their true freedom.

Once at the run-down apartment building, it didn't take them long to find the front door, kicking it in completely. The Red soldiers then began to completely trash the entire apartment, looking for the girl or any clue as to where she could be.

"Gabby?"

The Red soldiers all paused and turned around to see a small Asian man standing in the busted doorway. His eyes widened when they spotted the four very large men standing in his neighbour's trashed living room. He suddenly turned, trying to make a run for it, but then felt someone grabbing him from behind, causing him to yelp.

Red 7 grabbed the tiny man by the back of the neck and shoved him towards his new brothers. He quickly pulled the photo Bloom had given him and held it up in front of the man's face. "Where is she?" He asked, his voice vacant.

"Y-you just missed her." The man mumbled quickly, literally quivering where he stood.

"Know where she went?" Red 3 asked.

The man shook his head furiously as he stared between the men in utter fear.

Red 3 reached out, quickly grabbing the tiny man by the throat and squeezing slightly, just to intimidate him.

"Tell us." Red 7 said, his voice rather demanding.

"S-she s-said something about l-landing a new job -- W-Washington Meridian Insurance, I think i-it was." The man replied quickly, stumbling profusely over his words.

With that being the man's last ever words, Red 3 squeezed his throat, instantly causing his neck to snap.

As the man's limp and lifeless body sagged to the floor with a soft thud, the Red soldiers marched straight back out of the apartment in single file...

...Gabby felt exited to be starting her new job as she followed her new boss around for the "mini tour."

"So, have you ever worked in insurance before this?" Sally Roser; her new boss asked. She seemed a whole lot more cheery and sweeter than Derek ever had been, that was for sure. Which was a good sign, hopefully.

Gabby shrugged casually. "Well, technically speaking; no..." She admitted. "Buuut you remember back in school -- when you used to play 'the dozens'?"

Sally looked slightly lost. "I'm sorry?" She asked with a soft frown.

"Oh, y'know -- tradin' insults... Among other things... Like, 'Your breath's SO bad, when people call you, they have to hang up immediately.'" Gabby explained, grinning a little to herself at those entertaining and rather fond childhood memories. "Yup, I just so happen to be blessed with mad verbal skills." She added, her grin widening into a proud one. "Kids used to pay me money to come up with a dis they could use." She stated in as a matter of fact. "So, in a way, I guess you COULD say that I sold insurance against catastrophic verbal tongue failure." She ended with a cheery grin.

Sally simply stared at the rather quirky young woman for a few seconds. She looked somewhere between bewildered and taken aback. "Um, maybe you better familiarise yourself with this." She said, taking out a sheet of paper from the file that had been tucked under her arm. "It's our standard sales pitch." She explained with a rather odd looking proud grin. Clearly, this woman took pride in her work, which was something Gabby knew she would have to get used to. "Our manager; Mr. Summers, likes us to stick to the script." She said, motioning to the paper.

Gabby simply nodded and smiled pleasantly. "No problem, shugga."

Sally looked a little surprised to the little petname, but smiled back nonetheless. "Here's the schedule of benefits for our policy." She said, pulling out another sheet from her file and passing it over. "It's probably a good idea to memorise it so that you can answer any questions that any of the customers might have."

"Cool with me." Gabby chirped with another nod.

Sally beamed her pearly white smile once more. "Okay, good. Well, I have to run to the bank for Mr. Summers right about now. So, when I get back, we'll set you up with some numbers so that you can start cold-calling. Okay?" She chirped.

"Okay." Gabby chimed back, lightly mocking her, though, the woman didn't seem to notice.

"Okay." Sally chimed, sending her new employee one last bright smile before rushing off through the busy centre.

Gabby sighed to herself, shaking her head in amusement at her kooky new boss. She walked over to her new bare desk and plopped herself down in her new leather desk chair. She smiled to herself. "I could get used to this." She mumbled to herself. As her new work colleagues swarmed by, getting on with their own work, Gabby finally took a proper look at papers Sally had given her. "'Have you ever worried what might happened to you,'" She began reading from the first sheet of paper, her tone already filled with utter boredom. "'Or your dependents if you were left unable to work due to a disfiguring accident? Well, worry no more!'" She snorted at that before tossing the paper aside...

...Jacky didn't have to answer the phone to know that it was Spencer calling him. But right now, he couldn't bare to have to talk to her. He needed his own head space. He needed to figure things out. He wanted -- no, needed to get out of this damn wheelchair. If not for himself, he had to admit, it was more for her. Things were so much easier when he could walk like a normal person. Why would a ridiculously beautiful genetically engineered killing machine want him? Especially in a fucking wheelchair?

"Hey, English..."

She had tried his cell phone a few times before then trying his and Ryan's home phone, to which he had ignored as well. He didn't know what he would say even if he wanted to talk to her. He knew that she would probably sense something wasn't quite right with him and knowing Spencer -- which he thought he did rather well by now -- she'd ask a million questions about it. At first, her constant questioning and rather opinionated personality slightly irritated him, by if he didn't know any better, lately, she only seemed to question him when she was worried about him. Which he found rather heartwarming.

"Pick up the phone, pretty boy." She said, pausing to let out an amused chuckle.

Jacky frowned as he listened to her soft voice seeping through the speaker phone. He really wanted to just do as he was told and pick up the phone, but for whatever reason, he was stuck staring vacantly out of the window at the pouring rain. Always raining in Seattle...

"Come on, Jacky... It's me... You know you can talk to me..."

Jacky's jaw tightened, his chest aching from the inside out. He should have just put the phone on mute, so at least he didn't have to listen to her plea. But he couldn't even bring himself to do that.

She knew, she knew something was up with him already. And that was probably his fault for ignoring her attempts to contact him for the last two days. He knew that she was very good at picking up on things going wrong, so he only had himself to blame.

'Great. Now she's probably pissed off with me. Wonderful...'

He heard her sigh quietly in defeat before speaking again. "I was just calling to see how you're doing... And I'm headed over to Crash bar to meet some friends. Thought maybe you might wanna come, too..." She chuckled lightly. "But you're probably out saving the world. Or maybe it's your bowling night... Anyway, I hope you're going good... So, please just... Call me... Or somethin'..."

...Gabby had a long day today. She was exhausted and all she had been doing all day was sitting on her ass cold-calling. Or not, in her case. Her first day had been a total bust. And she hated admitting to herself that she already missed D-Jones.

After a long and very boring day, Gabby finally clocked off and never had she been so happy to do so. What she needed now was to let her hair down and get really, really drunk. Thankfully, that's what Crash bar and her friends were all for.

"So, Ashley and Craig are gettin' all kinky with the handcuffs and Police uniforms, huh? Well, it's about time they started experimenting." Gabby chimed, smirking slightly. However, for some reason, she couldn't help feel a little pissed off. She really had no clue as to why the fuck, but lately, she had grown a little fonder of Craig. She just didn't know if it was THAT kind of fond. Still, her jealousy might have been one clue.

"Do you mind?" Spencer snapped, glaring down at the foosball table as they played each other in their usual nightly match. "I'm trying to purge that particular memory from my mind." She shook her head, her face wrinkling in disgust. "We seriously need to get a lock on that bathroom door." She muttered under her breath.

Gabby smirked at that, her eyes lighting up in amusement. "Original Gabby can understand the power of a well-starched uniform." She continued, ignoring Spencer's glare. "I once had me a girlfriend who was a U.S. Marine. Damn, she was fine in her blue robes." She aired, a dreaming look in her eyes. "Damn!" She cheered with a low whistle.

"Will you stop!? Ugh!" Spencer snapped, looking as though she was about to vomit all over the foosball table.

Gabby chuckled, still clearly amused by her best friend's utter dismay. "All I'm sayin' is; it takes all kinds to make a world. Craig and Ashley are engaged. Ronnie kickin' it with my former lickadyboo." She frowned, looking annoyed as those words passed her lips, but carried on. "And your blue-eyed boy is M.I.A... Again." She rolled her eyes. "But hey, we all got our own shit to deal with, so who are we to judge anyone else?" She asked, seemingly finally making her point.

Spencer thought the "wise" words of her "boo" over. "It's just that," She paused, biting at her bottom lip and frowning slightly. "Everywhere I turn lately, everyone keeps changing on me." She said, looking rather saddened by her words.

"I understand that, shugga. New job and all." Gabby said, rolling her eyes playfully.

Spencer smiled at her attempts to make her feel better. "And thinking about it; Ashley is knocking boots with a guy whose coffee I used to spit in."

Gabby burst out laughing at that. "No, you didn't!"

Spencer smirked, her eyes still focussing on their foosball match. "Every time." She stated, sounding absurdly proud.

"Shut the fuckin' door!" Gabby said, struggling to hold her own in the match as her entire body wracked with laughter.

Spencer smiled at her friend's amusement, but she still didn't feel like laughing, herself. "And you're making your lucky break away from D-Jones Hell," She continued, the saddened look slowly etching back onto her face. "And Jacky's..." She sighed, shrugging lazily. "I dunno."

Gabby frowned curiously. "What? Your squeeze givin' you a hard time, shugga?" She asked softly, her eyes brimming with concern. She knew that Jacky was going through some tough issues of his own, but she didn't like that he could be taking it out on Spencer.

Spencer concentrated on the game as she replied. "No. It's just that his... Possibilities are expanding..." She muttered, pursing her lips in thought. She suddenly realised, then glancing up at her best friend. "And he's not my squeeze." She stated, screwing up her face.

Gabby grinned smugly to herself. "Mm-hm." She hummed with a roll of her eyes. "So, is he kickin' it with somebody else?" She asked a little too casually.

Spencer smirked slightly, knowing exactly what she was getting at. "No. It's all good." She said, quoting one of Ronnie's favourite catchphrases. "It's just all... Different..."

Gabby rolled her eyes again. "Boo, you dwellin' too much on thing that ain't party-related." She told her. At that moment, Spencer scored yet again, causing Gabby to groan loudly. Seriously, she'd never beaten Spencer. Not once. It was really, very annoying. "You know what you need?" She asked her annoying best friend, arching a brow at her.

Spencer smirked. "Another pitcher of beer." She stated smugly.

Gabby smirked back. "Read my mind, shugga."

Spencer followed Gabby back to their table, where Ronnie and Craig were still seated. She plopped herself down next to Craig as Gabby slid into the booth beside Ronnie.

"So," Craig began, glancing eagerly over at Gabby. "How much dough did ya rake into today?" He asked, resting his arms on the table as he clutched his beer glass.

Gabby sighed loudly, leaning back in her seat and folding her arms over her chest. "Nothing." She said, glancing around at their confused and shocked expressions. "As in; zip, zero, nada." She clarified.

"You mean to say that you worked hard, all day long, with NO compensation?" Ronnie asked slowly and carefully, as if he were trying to understand the concept himself.

"Are you okay, boo?" Spencer asked, reaching over to feel her forehead.

Gabby snorted, lightly slapping her hand away. "Brotha man's just havin' an identity crisis, that's all." She assured them, though, she didn't look all that convinced, herself. She ignored the amused look her friends shared before continuing as if she hadn't noticed. "Anyway, the dealio with this job is; it's a commission-type situation." She explained. "I mean, I followed the stupid script they gave me, straight up."

"And no sale?" Craig asked, looking rather beat for his friend.

Gabby huffed, shaking her head. "Not even a nibble." She replied. "I even code-switched -- pulled back on the flavour... A little."

"See, that's the problem; you're not being yourself." Spencer told her.

Gabby sighed tiredly, looking rather bummed out. "I don't know, boo. Sister girl want the scrilla. Peeps gotta feel what she's puttin' down."

Spencer nodded, giving her best friend and understanding look. "Next rounds on me." She piped up, smiling before sliding out of the booth.

As Spencer shuffled through the crowds and over to the bar, a familiar face caught her eye. Her head snapped over to the front entrance of the club, her eyes widening when they landed on one of those crazy Red soldiers.

She knew that they had no problem in taking her down in front of an audience and Spencer really didn't want her friends witnessing her trying to beat the shit out of a bunch of super soldiers than were even more super than herself. And with that thought, Spencer instantly bolted back through the crowds, being careful to give her friends a wide birth as she rushed towards the nearest side exit of the building.

As she darted out of the alleyway, Spencer briefly glanced over her shoulder to see another two reds had joined the one she had spotted in the club. Her heart began to race as she pushed herself faster, but they were pretty fast, too. Thankfully, not as agile, though.

Spencer rushed into the main road and darted towards the nearest lorry. She ran the last few paces before leaping up into the air (like a cat) and landing gracefully on the back of the lorry. She slowly turned around and smiled in triumph to herself when she saw that the Red soldiers had slowed down before stopping in the middle of the road altogether as she rode off into the distance.

In her distraction, Spencer hadn't noticed the fourth Red soldier until he landed on the truck beside her -- having jumped from one of the building rooftops. She swirled back around to face him and crouched, readying herself for combat.

The Red soldier didn't hesitate as he lunged for her in a rather brutish manner.

Spencer managed to duck under his swinging arms just in time. Thankfully, they weren't very skilled fighters, but they were still quite bit stronger than her. She darted behind him, punching him hard him the face before darting behind him again when he tried to face her, deciding to use her speed to her advantage.

The Red soldier tried to make a crab at her, but jerked back slightly when the lorry turned a corner.

Spencer used the distraction to her advantage and swirled around gracefully to deliver him a roundhouse kick to the chest.

The Red soldier stumbled back falling back and quickly finding himself impaled on one of the metal poles loaded onto the lorry.

Spencer stared at him for a few seconds, for some reason feeling a little guilty, though, she didn't know why. She had taken a life before. More than once or twice, in fact. Her eyes widened as she watched the Red soldier easily break the metal pole and with half of the metal sticking out of his bloody chest, he edged towards her, making her stumble back slightly.

With one last gurgle of blood, the Red soldier sank to the floor. He rolled slowly onto his side, barely alive now. He stared up at the beautiful young woman, his saviour and reached out a hand to grab her, still. "You..." He croaked.

Spencer frowned softly, staring back down at him. "But why?" She whispered. "Why me?"

"Help us... Live..." The Red soldier uttered with one last breath.

And with one last rather peaceful smile, Spencer watched him finally slip away.


	75. Chapter 75

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer arched a brow, clearly unimpressed. "Like being a girl isn't hard enough." She drawled out. "Now they want me to be mommy to a whole army of these guys."

In Monte's laboratory, Spencer stood behind the glass wall, watching as the scientist's surgeon operate on the Red soldier's lifeless body.

"Do you know why they were after you?" Monte asked, glancing over his shoulder at her.

Spencer finally tore her eyes away from the glass and turned around to face the boys. She glanced over at Monte and simply shrugged. 'How the hell should I know? Why does anyone in my life wanna hunt me down? Besides, good ol' Hetfield, that is. I can't believe I'm thinking this; but I actually miss that son of a bitch right now. At least with him, I know exactly what I'm dealing with.'

Monte nodded at her silent reply and turned his head back to face his computer screen. "Has to be because you're a biosynth. My guess is Monticora." He said as he began to type away on the computer keyboard. "Judging from your age; an X-5 -- one of the 13 that escaped."

"How do you know so much about us?" Spencer asked casually before glaring over at Jacky.

Jacky quickly averted his gaze from hers. Of course, he was guilty for sharing a secret that wasn't his, but it had been for her own safety. Like everything he had ever done and would always do for her. He didn't have superpowers, like Spencer, herself, but that didn't mean he wouldn't or even couldn't protect himself and Spencer.

Monte smiled over at her. "I have a lot of time on my hands to research all the good conspiracy theories, I assure you."

Spencer rolled her eyes, still irritated that Jacky had revealed her "dark secret" without at least telling her. And of course, she didn't believe the scientist's silly excuse -- of course Jacky had fricking told him. "How about instead, you clue me in as to why these guys are seriously after my transgenic ass?" She chimed in a bittersweet tone, shooting another brief glare in Jacky's direction.

Monte nodded before explaining everything he knew thus far. "The Reds have been told by their handlers that your genetic code can prolong their lifespan. Rumour is; they're looking to create a whole new generation of soldiers who can tolerate the implant for as long as possible... And my guess is that they want you so they can harvest your ova."

Spencer arched a brow, clearly unimpressed. "Like being a girl isn't hard enough." She drawled out. "Now they want me to be mommy to a whole army of these guys."

Jacky frowned slightly. She didn't seem all that worried. At least, as worried as she probably should have been. In fact, she look pissed off more than anything else and he wondered if part of that was his own fault. "In a generation, they would have themselves the perfect warrior." He noted.

Monte nodded in confirmation. "And they also wouldn't have to recruit from their prison population anymore." He added, glancing back to the transgenic girl.

"The Reds are convicts?" Spencer asked with a curious frown. She hadn't known that little detail.

Monte nodded. "Fresh off death row."

"A commuted sentence in exchange for becoming a Red soldier." Jacky elaborated.

Spencer simply nodded, a thoughtful look crossing her features. "More like a stay of execution until the implant kills them anyway." She stated, her gaze slowly turning back to the Red soldier she had killed back on the lorry -- who was laying face down across the metal operating table as the surgeon worked to remove the tiny implant.

Jacky frowned, this time looking a little confused. "Then why don't they just remove the implant BEFORE it kills them?"

"The implant re-wires neural pathways." Monte explained simply.

Jacky nodding, looking as though he understood. "So, they can't survive without the interface." He concluded, more to himself.

Spencer huffed lightly and turned back to face the boys. "Bottom line is; how do I beat these guys?" She asked, glancing to the scientist for his "all-knowing wisdom."

Monte leaned back in his desk chair, rubbing a hand over his tired face. "Well, Monticora genetics are very impressive, it's true. However, in direct combat, I haven't heard of any warrior equal to the Red series." He admitted. He wanted them to know exactly what they were dealing with and there was no way to sugar coat things. Not that it would help even if he could. When the computer beeped suddenly, Monte leaned forward in his seat, his hand flying to the computer mouse. "We've successfully removed the implant!" He cheered, grinning triumphantly...

...Bloom was at the end of his tether right now. He was so angry that he almost couldn't think straight. "You LOST the implant!?" He roared in utter outrage.

Red 3 glared at him as best he could through his vacant features. "We lost a man last night. A second man."

Bloom didn't care about that. Of course, it was a loss to him, but the implant was an even greater loss. "Do you have ANY idea how much that thing is fucking worth!?" He yelled, glaring back at the Red soldier.

"Did you not hear him?" Red 4 asked, also trying his best to glare back at his Commander. "A man died." He repeated, hoping to get through to the stupid man.

Bloom scoffed at that. "Yeah. And A LOT more of you are gonna die, too, if you don't get the Monticora girl." He reminded with another pointed glare.

"Even if we do -- how do we know it's not already too late for us?" Red 2 asked.

Bloom raised a brow at him. "Well, maybe you'd rather be back on death row." He challenged with a sly little smirk. "Let's see, you'd be dead by lethal injection for, what? Almost 8 months now, is it?"

Red 2 instantly lunged for his Commander. With a clean and hard punch to the chest, Bloom went flying through the air, across the room, smashing into the wall and denting it. As the other Reds watched on vacantly, Red 2 darted over to Bloom and raised his fist once again.

Bloom panted slightly and glared up at the Red. "Why don't you just go ahead and kill me? Huh?" He asked with a bitter chuckle. "It's something you really enjoy. And you're also REALLY good at it." He goaded, smirking smugly up at him.

Red 2 continued to stare blankly down at him, his raised fist slowly lowering back to his side. Although, both his fists then began shaking at his sides, as if aching to just lash out and do some damage. Like Bloom said; he was good at it, even before he became a Red soldier.

Bloom let out another chuckle, this time his eyes lighting up in amusement. "But you wouldn't dare." He said, smirking smugly at the Red soldier once more. "'Cause you know that'd be suicide."

Red 2 continued to stare down at his Commander for a few moments before finally uncurling his fists. He slowly outstretched his right hand, holding it out to Bloom, who smiled triumphantly before taking it.

Bloom allowed the Red soldier to pull him back up onto his feet. He then turned back to face the rest of the Red series. "The one you followed; the Monticora girl's friend -- did she know you were on her tail?"

Red 7 shook his head. "No."

Bloom grinned. "Good." He said, turning back to face Red 3. "Then, she can STILL be useful..."

...Gabby's second day at Washington Meridian hadn't been any better than the first. She was about ready to call it a day, but she still had an hour left before she could clock-off. She was the only one left in the building now, determined to make at least one fricking sale before calling it a night.

Gabby sighed, adjusting the bluetooth against her left ear before pressing speed dial for the thousandth time today. "Hello? Is this Mr. Rogelio Riquelme? ...Good evening, sir. My name is Gabby and I'm from Washington Meridian Insurance. Have you ever wondered what might happen to you or your dependants if you were left unable to work due to a disfiguring accident? ...No! No! Don't -- don't hang up! Do NOT hang up this phone!"

Gabby growled out through gritted teeth. "Look, I know you is a busy man, shugga. But lemme keep it real for you... You lose an arm or a leg and Washington Meridian Insurance is gonna drop 20 large on whatever's left of your ass. Which in this day and age, is better than shit all, aiight? ...Is that your seed I hear cryin' his little head off in the background? ...What's his name, boo?"

Gabby smiled in amusement to herself at the answer. "And what's little Rogelio and your baby's mama gonna do if you is stone-cold dead? No daddy AND no dolla-dolla. UNLESS you step to me right now and plan for that child's future. 'Cause Original Gabby's got you covered all over like foundation make-up on a drag queen." She chuckled at the man's lighthearted and jokey response to her "brutal honesty" and in all of her distraction, she hadn't even noticed her visitors. At least, not until they were all standing before her.

Bloom stood before the rather attractive girl, his Red soldiers surrounding both himself and her.

Gabby held a hand over the bluetooth before addressing the men. "And what can I do for YOU ladies?" She asked with a cocky smirk. However, that smirked was quickly wiped off of her face when each and every single one of the six men dug into their jackets, pulling out their loaded guns and pointing them straight at her...

...Back at Jacky and Ryan apartment, Spencer was weighing up her options and there really weren't too many.

Jacky watched from the edge of his bed as the edgy transgenic girl pace restlessly up and down his bedroom. "Here's a question; how'd the Reds know you were at Crash?" He hoped to distract her a little. Keep her thinking, because it always seemed to work for him.

Spencer stopped abruptly and glanced down at him. She let out an exasperated sigh and shrugged lightly. "I don't know." She replied honestly.

"Well, that's definitely a problem." Jacky noted with a tired sigh.

As her eyes drifted around his room absentmindedly, Spencer's attention was quickly drawn to a small glinting object underneath his computer desk. She frowned curiously, moving towards the desk and bent down to retrieve the tiny object. She analysed the small shard of clear glass before glancing questioningly over to Jacky.

Jacky shifted awkwardly on his bed, his mind flashing back to this morning when he had tried to get up out of his wheelchair and walk for himself. "Uh, little accident." He muttered, trying to act casual.

Spencer nodded, though she didn't exactly believe him. She could sense something was up. "So, how you feelin'?" She asked, placing the shard of glass down onto his desk.

"Fine." Jacky replied a little too quickly.

Spencer frowned slightly, noticing the edginess and testiness to his tone. "Well, did the transfusion help? You feelin' any changes yet?" She asked curiously.

"If there was, don't you think you'd be the first one to know?" Jacky retorted in frustration, shooting her a slight glare.

Spencer stared blankly at him for a few moments. She was a little shocked by his behaviour and a little hurt by the harshness of his words. "I was just asking." She muttered through gritted teeth just as her cell phone began to vibrate in her backside jeans pocket. "No need to bust my chops about it." She huffed before stalking off out of the room and slamming his bedroom door behind her.

Jacky growled out in frustration, slamming his fist down on the stupid soft mattress beside him. He didn't know what the hell was wrong with him. Spencer was just concerned for him and here he was, being a complete and utter douche.


	76. Chapter 76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monte's eyes widened. "You DON'T want to do that." He warned, shooting her a stern look. "It could very well KILL you!" He said, putting emphasis on the key word.

Thankfully, Ryan wasn't home to witness Spencer storming out of Jacky's bedroom. She marched down the hallway and into the living room. She pulled out her cell phone, seeing that she had a missed call from Gabby's work number (from her new job) and quickly put the number on dial.

"Washington Meridian Insurance..."

Spencer smirked upon hearing Gabby's voice. "How goes it in the concrete jungle?" She chimed, plopping herself down on one of the leather couches...

...Gabby shifted uncomfortably in her desk as Bloom and his men surrounded her. "Oh, y'know -- I speak my words and the peeps just gimme all their money." She chirped back, trying to sound natural. She had to warn Spencer somehow.

Bloom reached out and poked her in the shoulder with the end of his handgun. He shot her a pointed glare, clearing wanting her to hurry things along.

Gabby's body tensed, though, she tried not to show the utter fear she was feeling. Fear for her own life and Spencer's, too. What the hell did these guys want with her best friend? What the hell was Spencer mixed up in? "Uh, listen up, boo, there's a new club opening in Sector 4 tonight and I got some serious love with the security... Why don't you swing on by here and pick me up and then we can get our drink on?"

"Tonight's no good. Sorry, boo."

Gabby's heart skipped several beats when Bloom pointed the gun at her forehead. Suddenly, an idea struck her. Spencer knew that Gabby was in the all girls team, but these douchebags didn't. "But you gotta come meet my hott new boyfriend; Derek. Derek Bloom, not Jones." She added that last part with a false hearty chuckle.

Bloom rolled his eyes. Thankfully, the Monticora girl didn't know who he was, otherwise he would have smacked the stupid bitch for that little slip of the tongue...

...Spencer was back on her feet instantly. "Derek Bloom?" She asked, sounding casual. Though, after her little chat with Monte, she knew exactly who this son of a bitch was. 'So, he wants to the friend card?' She thought bitterly. 'This son of a bitch is going down. TONIGHT.'

"Yeah. He a fineass stud. And he got a brother, too. What'd ya say, shugga? You gonna come kick it?"

Spencer gritted her teeth, trying to calm her rage before managing to reply. If there was one thing she was good at; it was picking up on when people sounded scared. And she knew Gabby well enough to know for sure. "Yeah. I can kick it... I'm on my way, boo." She chirped before hanging up and shoving her cell phone into her jacket pocket.

Even if Spencer was still kind of annoyed and upset with Jacky's behaviour, she couldn't bare to leave it that way with him. Just in case; she knew there was a good chance she could die tonight. But she didn't have a choice and she didn't care, either. Gabby was her best friend; her family.

"Hey, I gotta jet." Spencer chimed, poking her head inside his bedroom door. "I gotta pick Original Gabby up from work." She told him. She knew that if she told him what was really going on, he'd either try and stop her (like he even could, but still) or he'd try to help her. Either way, she didn't want to hurt him. He was already in a wheelchair, because of her.

Jacky nodded, shooting her a brief smile. "Uh, sorry for gettin' pissy before..."

Spencer smiled. "Don't worry about it. Just make sure you get yourself back up and running as soon as possible."

Jacky smiled faintly. "Be careful out there, Spencer." He said, his voice soft, concerned.

Spencer simply nodded. She felt bad for keeping him in the dark, but it was for his own good. And hers. She already had Gabby to worry about. "Always." She chimed before slipping away...

...Monte jumped in fright when he glanced up from his computer screen, only to see Spencer standing right beside him. "Jesus!" He gasped, holding a hand over his racing heart. He hadn't even heard her come in, let alone creep all the way over to him. "What're you doing here?" He asked with a frown.

"I have a date with the Reds and I need to be all that I can be." Spencer told him before turning around and walking over to the glass wall.

Monte quickly rose from his seat and followed her as she opened the glass door and slipped into the operating theatre. "What're you --" He paused, watching her walk around the lifeless Red soldier and over to the counter on the opposite wall.

Spencer glanced down at the tiny metal implant -- now sterilised, thankfully. She slowly reached down and picked it up.

Monte's eyes widened. "You DON'T want to do that." He warned, shooting her a stern look. "It could very well KILL you!" He said, putting emphasis on the key word.

Spencer sighed in defeat. "Yeah, well, I don't have a choice." She replied and then without any hesitation, she reached around with her free hand, pulling her hair back. With her other hand, she reached around and pushed the sharp end of the implant into the back of her neck, just an inch under her barcode.

Monte's eyes widened even more, if possible at what happened next. His heart began to thud against his ribcage as he watched the transgenic girl convulse violently, groaning loudly in pain...

...Jacky was so angry right now that he couldn't even think straight. Of course, lately, as usual, his anger was because of Spencer. 'How the fuck could she just lie to my face like that!? If she doesn't die, I am gonna kill her!'

After Spencer had collected herself, she had shoved passed Monte before he could even react. Immediately after that, Monte had quickly reached for the phone and informed Jacky on what had happened.

"It's like turbo-charging a turbo-charged engine." Monte explained, looking utterly horrified. "If the Reds' human bodies burn out in a matter months, then, Spencer's super-engineered body may only last a few hours, IF that."

Jacky's heart felt like it was beating out of his chest right now. He just wanted to know how the hell he could go and save his girl from an early grave. "Well, how the fuck do we disable the damn thing!?"

Monte sighed, looking a little reluctant to answer, but he did anyway. He knew that there was a girl's life at risk. "By short-circuiting it." He replied simply, hoping Jacky would understand.

"Uh... With WHAT, exactly?" Jacky asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. He had a feeling he knew exactly what Monte was saying. He just needed to hear it.

"My defibrillator should do the trick." Monte replied, pointing over to the object on the table behind him.

Jacky's eyes widened in horror. "So, you want me to blow 5, 000 volts into Spencer's head?" He asked, staring at his friend as if he were utterly insane.

Monte nodded, his expression completely serious. "And the sooner, the better, my friend..."

...Bloom huffed impatiently. "What the hell is taking her so long?" He growled, glancing down at the raven-haired girl. "She should have been here by now."

Gabby rolled her eyes, still trying to maintain calm and collected. "I don't know." She replied in a snooty tone. "A girl's gotta look good."

Bloom stared down at her for a few moments before glaring angrily at her. "You warned her, somehow." He grunted, slowly raising his gun at her head. "Now she's in the wind..." He smirked, cocking the gun. "And now, YOU'RE dead..."

Gabby froze, her eyes closing as she waited for her death. However, when the sound of smashing glass erupted, her eyes snapped back open.

Bloom swirled around, pointing his gun towards the smashed window. He smirked to himself, seeing the Monticora girl landing on one of the desks.

Gabby frowned, squinting her eyes.

Spencer slowly lifted herself up, standing on top of the desk before lifting her gaze to Bloom's.

Gabby's eyes widened in horror when she saw the blood seeping from her best friends blood-shoot and glazed over eyes, running down her pale face.

Bloom cursed under his breath when he realised the Monticora girl had taken the implant for herself. 'Stupid bitch. Stupid dead bitch.' His plans were now fucked and now, so was he. Moore was going to have his ass, THAT was for sure.

Spencer glared over at Bloom. "How do I look in red?"


	77. Chapter 77

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloom scoffed, looking rather amused. "Yeah. Monticora soldiers are good. REAL good. You're bullet-speed, but you're NOT bullet-PROOF."

Jacky didn't need to be told twice, especially when it was something that involved Spencer safety and life. Nor did he waste another second. Grabbing Monte's defibrillator, he swiftly made an exit for the laboratory and dragged himself back into his Mustang before speeding off into the night to rescue his girl. Spencer had never given up on him and there was no way he'd ever give up on her. Wheelchair or not. And especially not after all the shit they had been through over the last year...

...Spencer hopped off of the desk, her feet crunching the smashed glass on the ground as she did so. She could already feel the on-coming effects of the implant spreading through her insides and burning like acid, but she forced herself to stay focussed. At least until Gabby was out of harm's way.

Gabby's eyes widened. With Bloom still pointing his gun at her, all she could do was watch in horror, and utter confusion. This girl looked like Spencer, and yet, at the same time, didn't. She'd never seen anything like it, THAT was for sure.

Red 5 and Red 7 slowly began to approach the Monticora girl from either side.

Spencer let out a rather uncharacteristic animal-like snarl as she watched the Red soldiers all begin to gravitate slowly and carefully towards her. "Just bring it!" She snapped hastily, bringing up both her fists and readying herself. Another effect of this implant was her emotions, especially her rage. It was almost too overwhelming.

The Red soldiers didn't need anymore convincing than that before all six of them lunged for her at the same time.

Spencer instantly crouched low to the ground as they fell heavily down on her, punching and kicking her, repeatedly. After a few moments of just taking the blows and barely feeling any of them, Spencer finally managed to muster up enough strength. Suddenly, she sprung back up onto her feet, pushing easily passed each of the Red soldiers. And at the force of her movement, the Red soldiers all flew off in mid-air, landing in all different directions.

Gabby's eyes widened even more, if possible. 'Seriously, WHAT the FUCK is going on!?'

Spencer glared over at Bloom before darting over to him and barging him out of the way. "Go!" She yelled over her shoulder, glancing at her best friend through her bloodshot eyes.

Gabby frowned slightly, hesitant in just leaving her friend behind.

"GO!" Spencer growled, shooting her a stern look before swirling around and ripping the gun out of Bloom's hand.

With one last glance of concern, Gabby made a run for the broken window Spencer had dramatically arrived through. Although, she didn't get to far when one of the Red soldiers confronted her. She squealed when he grabbed both her shoulders and shoved her aside, clearly not wanting her to leave.

Spencer's gaze snapped over to her best friend, glaring over at the Red who had dared to put his hands on her. And she WAS about to dart over and beat the shit out of him, when she suddenly felt something smacking her around the back of the head. Barely flinching, Spencer slowly turned back to face Bloom, who was now wearing a sheepish expression. She shot him a rather unimpressed look before simply grasping his throat in one hand and tossing him roughly aside.

"Spencer! Help!" Gabby yelped. Her heart was jack-hammering in her chest as she scrambled to her feet. As the Red soldier approached her, she quickly backed away, throwing anything she could get her hands on at him. Though, nothing seemed to stop him, at all.

Spencer growled before darting over to the Red soldier and punching him in the face. The force sent him clear across the room, but it wasn't long before she was surrounded again...

...In all of the commotion, Jacky had managed to sneak into the back door of the building. He quietly wheeled himself over to the back wall, managing to go completely unnoticed. His eyes landed on Spencer briefly, who was currently pummelling two of the Red soldiers with a third Red soldier's torn of arm. His eyes widened slightly. He had witnessed her strength before, but this was something else completely.

And Monte HAD said that there was no warrior equal to or better than a Red soldier. Well, there was NOW...

...Spencer kicked Red 6, causing him to land back on one of the desks. She leaped up onto the desk, crouching over him as she began to punch him repeatedly in the face. In her angry venting, she hadn't noticed another Red soldier approaching.

Red 7 barged his large shoulder into her side, knocking her off of Red 6, and off of the desk.

Spencer landed with a slight stumble, but still on her feet. She glared as Red 6 and then over at Red 3 when he approached her, and swung at her. She ducked with ease each time and scoffed loudly. "Is that ALL you got!? Huh!?" She yelled angrily, lashing out and punching him clean in the face...

...Jacky's pulse was racing as he watched her tear them apart with even blinking. He glanced back to the wall in a hurry and finally spotted the fuse box. He quickly wheeled himself over to it and tried to reach up to turn it off, though he was missing a couple of inches. And Jacky wasn't a really tall guy, but he would have been able to reach if he could fricking stand...

...Spencer ducked every one of Red 3's attacks and with one last enraged growl, she punched him in the face, kicked him in the stomach. She then lifted him up over her head before throwing him straight through the nearest wall...

...Jacky gritted his teeth in anger as he reached as far as he possibly could for the switch...

...Red 6 and Red 7 quickly lunged at Spencer, who effortlessly shook them off with nothing but a simple shrug of her shoulders.

Spencer suddenly noticed the grenades tucked onto Red 7's belt and smirked. She swirled around, kicking Red 6, causing him to land on his back. She swirled around again, grabbing Red 4's leg when he tried to kick her and swinging him clean over her shoulder before slamming him down onto Red 6. She swirled around once more, grabbing Red 7 and shoving him back onto the other two Reds, as if piling them up. She quickly reached down for Red 7's belt, pulling the clips out of the three grenades before leaping out of the way just in time.

'3 down, 3 to go.' Spencer thought casually as she was thrown clean across the room by the blast of the explosions. She landed on her backside behind one of the desks and watched as the body parts of the blown up Reds flew around the room.

In the explosion, Red 5 had also been hit by the axe that he'd been armed with. The blade was now sticking right out of his chest, as he bled out on the floor, vacantly down staring at his wound. Red 2 and Red 1 were also missing and arm and a leg between them and bleeding out on the floor in opposite ends of the room.

Spencer panted heavily, feeling the full effects of the implant coming on a little stronger, now. And now, she could feel herself growing weaker, quickly burning out. She knew that she didn't have long left now, but that was okay. She had died trying to save her loved one, something she had learnt from her big brother...

Bloom sighed, looking rather frustrated, to say the least. He finally came out from hiding from under one of the desks and re-located his gun before slowly approaching the Monticora girl. "I'll be needing that implant back." He said, his tone aggravated as he pointed the gun at her.

"I thought I was worth more to you alive." Spencer breathed, feeling weaker now by the minute.

"Well, you WERE," Bloom said through gritted teeth. "But with the implant stuck in your head, you're dead anyway." He told her, wearing a small, but bitter smirk.

Spencer's eyes drifted passed Bloom, and finally she noticed Jacky reaching for the fuse box. "Don't be so sure until I'm actually dead." She taunted, managing to muster up a small smirk in return.

Bloom scoffed, looking rather amused. "Yeah. Monticora soldiers are good. REAL good. You're bullet-speed, but you're NOT bullet-PROOF."

Spencer noticed Jacky having trouble reaching the damn fuse box, and with Gabby knocked unconscious, all she could do was keep Bloom distracted just long enough. "Good thing your boys never found out the truth." She said, glaring up at him. "That getting me was never about helping any of them. You just wanted me for breeding, didn't you?" She asked, though, of course, she already knew. "There was no way I could ever have saved any of their lives." She added bitterly. Sure, the Reds were her enemy, but it wasn't personal. She knew that she probably would have done the same thing, sadly. But she wasn't as high-minded as she liked to have thought. Especially when it came to people getting what they deserved.

Bloom rolled his eyes. It was obvious that he didn't care. "There was never any hope for them either way. It was better than dying in prison. They heard what they wanted to hear."

"They fought hard for you. They died for you." Spencer said, still glaring up at him as she leaned back against the desk.

Bloom scoffed loudly, looking highly amused. "They were criminals. Scum of the earth."

"So, what? They were just expendable?" Spencer chimed bitterly.

Bloom shrugged carelessly. "You gotta expect losses..."

...Jacky finally managed to reach the switch just in time and pulled it down before landing quickly back in his wheelchair. "Spencer, move!" He yelled before wheeling himself to the nearest cover.

When the room fell into complete darkness, Spencer was thankful she could still see.

Bloom fired blindly back at the spot where the transgenic had been sitting.

Red 5 had heard everything. Every dirty, little word Bloom had said. And in his rage, he ripped the axe from his chest and lunged for his so-called Commander.

Bloom growled out in both pain and anger as Red 5 sliced the blade of the axe deep into his back, lodging right into his spinal cord. He swirled around with one last effort and fired the gun into the Red's chest several times. The Reds' may have been super-soldiers, but they didn't heal rapidly, like the Monticora soldiers.

Red 5 grunted, feeling the bullets slide through his flesh. He glared down at Bloom, reaching forward, snapping the back of his neck with one bone crushing squeeze. He watched Bloom's lifeless body sink to the floor before he, too, sank to his knees. He glanced over at the Monticora girl, just making her out in the dim light. "No... No regrets..." He grunted before falling on to his front with one last breath.

Spencer stared back at him for a few moments until she could no longer force her eyes to stay open...

Jacky quickly wheeled himself over to Spencer. His heart raced as he reached her, seeing her laying face down, unconscious. He slowly slid out of his wheelchair and crawled over to sit beside her. He then leaned over, rolling her over onto his lap. His eyes widened when he saw the bloody streaks running down her face, from the brims of her eyes. He then jumped when a bright flashlight shone down on the both of them. He glanced up, seeing Gabby standing there with a horrified look on her face. "Hey... Hey, it's okay." He whispered, trying to keep himself calm, as well as her.

Gabby glared at him. Clearly, she didn't think ANY of this was okay.

And Jacky didn't blame her. He quickly reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his cell phone before dialling for Monte.

Gabby didn't know what the fuck was going on, and she didn't know what the fuck to think, let alone say! All she DID know was that her boo was in some SERIOUS trouble right now. Slowly, she shuffled forward and knelt down beside Spencer, opposite Jacky. She placed the flashlight down beside them, leaving it on for the time being.

Thankfully, Monte always answered on the third ring. "Jacky?"

"Yeah."

"What happened? Is she still conscious?"

Jacky gulped slightly glancing down at her. "No." He mumbled, his voice quivering slightly.

He heard Monte sigh before shuffling around. "Check her eyes. Is there a lot of blood?"

Jacky used her free hand to cup her pale and very cold face and glanced down at her blood-covered cheeks. "Fuck..." He hissed as his breathing hitched. "Y-yeah. There's shit loads."

At that moment, Spencer's entire body began to seize violently in his lap.

Gabby inhaled sharply, her heart beating a marathon. "Oh, DAMN!" She gasped, glancing helplessly to Jacky.

Jacky frowned, sliding his free arm around her the back of her shoulders and pulling her close to his chest. "She's seizing! REALLY fucking badly!"

"There's no more time, Jacky. If you don't zap that damn implant right now, it's going to burn out her entire nervous-system." Monte said, his voice stern.

Jacky sighed loudly. "Okay, okay." He mumbled before glancing to Gabby. "Get the little yellow case from the back of my wheelchair."

Gabby nodded, quickly springing back to her feet, racing towards his wheelchair. She unzipped the small duffel bag and grabbed the small yellow box before darting back to Jacky's side.

Jacky gently shifted Spencer, letting her back rest over his chest. With his free hand, he switched on the small defibrillator and waited for it to set itself. "Okay, the defibrillator's on. It's just settin'." He informed, speaking into his cell phone again.

"Okay, good. Find the entry point at the base of her skull." Monte instructed slowly and carefully.

Jacky used his free hand to roll Spencer, just enough so he could see the back of her head. He reached down, gently swiping her dark, damp curls away from the back of her neck. He glared down at the tiny black head of the implant, just barely noticeable under the surface of her skin. "Okay, I see it."

"Good. Now, you're going to need to make direct contact with the implant to pacify it. So, you're gonna need to cut into her flesh."

"CUT into her!?" Jacky roared in outrage. "Are you fucking KIDDING me, right now!?"

"No. Do it. NOW, Jacky." Monte demanded this time, his voice firm.

Jacky glared to himself -- he'd wondered what the hell Monte had given him a fricking knife for -- asking him also not to ask questions, for there wasn't enough time. Well, NOW he fricking knew! "Fuck! Fine!" He snapped before passing his cell phone over to Gabby.

Gabby continued to watched in horror as Jacky pulled out a small switchblade from his jacket pocket, flicked it open and carefully began to dig the point of the blade into the back of Spencer's neck. She snapped out of it upon hearing whoever it was down the phone speaking loudly. She quickly brought the phone up to her ear and listened before replying. "Yeah... Yeah, I got it..." She said, quickly reaching her shaky free hand for the defibrillator. "It says 300." She replied, reading from the tiny screen.

"Okay, I can feel the end of the implant." Jacky piped up, keeping his hands incredibly still. He glanced back down to the back of Spencer's bloody neck, his heart still beating out of his chest.

"He says he feels the end of the implant." Gabby relayed to the man down the phone. She waited for a few moments, listening to his next instructions. "O-okay..." She replied, turning back to Jacky. "He says that we're supposed to leave the knife in; use it as a conductor and zap her with these paddles." She told him, motioning down to the defibrillator. "One on her forehead, and one on the back of her neck."

Jacky nodded, holding out a hand and motioning for her to pass him the cell phone back.

Gabby handed him the cellphone, shifting a little closer to sit beside him. "This is SO fuckin' whack!" Of course she wanted Spencer to be okay, but she also wanted to know what the fuck was going on!

Jacky placed the cellphone on the ground beside him for a moment so that he could use his free hand to pick up one of the paddles on the defibrillator. He carefully placed the paddle over the knife and used it to hold the knife against her neck. When he adjusted the paddle, he finally swiped his cell phone back up with his free hand.

Gabby soon got the idea, she quickly adjusted the flashlight, pointing it onto Spencer before picking up the other paddle of the defibrillator and placing it on Spencer's forehead.

Jacky took a deep breath to try and calm his nerves before glancing over at Gabby, nodding. "Okay... Do it."

Gabby quickly checked the small screen on the defibrillator. She glanced back at him and nodded. "Clear!"

In that moment, both Jacky and Gabby pressed the paddles in unison, zapping Spencer -- whose seizing body jolted once from the current running through her unconscious form and then finally stopped moving altogether...

"Jacky? What's going on? Talk to me, man. Is she okay?" Monte could still be heard in the background, repeating his questions. His urgency growing louder by the minute now.

"She's... She's stopped seizing..." Jacky noted, lifting the phone up to his mouth so he could speak into it. He felt a smile creep across his lips when he noticed Spencer's body calming down slowly, but surely. She really WAS a soldier. "AND she's breathing normally..." He let out a breathy, relieved laugh.

Gabby locked eyes with Jacky for a moment or two and shared a somewhat relieved and VERY overjoyed smile...

...Monte, too, back in his laboratory, was smiling in triumph to himself.


	78. Chapter 78

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabby finally seemed to snap out of her stupor and glanced helplessly over at her best friend. "What am I s'posed to say? What'd you WANT me to say? My homegirl just tells me that she's not even human." She said, her voice wavering, though, not all that angry, thankfully. She shook her head lightly, still trying to register everything she had just been told.

Later that night, Gabby had gone back to Ryan and Jacky's apartment, along with Spencer, who was still unconscious. But thankfully, she would live. And after a rough sleep one of the guest rooms -- tossing and turning throughout most of the night -- the next morning, Gabby peeled herself out of bed and down the hallway. She stopped just inside the living room archway, spotting Jacky sitting in his wheelchair and watching Spencer sleeping peacefully on one of the leather couches.

Jacky quickly sensed the presence behind him, having had practise -- what with Spencer always sneaking around, just to give him a fright. He glanced up over the couch and shot her a tired smile. He'd been up all night, just waiting for Spencer to come around. "Morning."

Gabby forced a small smile and a nod of acknowledgement. "Morning." She mumbled back. She still wanted to know what the hell had actually happened last night. No one had explained anything to her, yet. But first, she needed to Spencer was really okay.

"Did you sleep okay?" Jacky asked.

Gabby shrugged lazily. "Not so much, y'know." She replied, her eyes drifting over to Spencer's unconscious form.

Jacky sighed, his eyes following hers back down to the battered transgenic girl. He was impressed by her stamina and endurance, but he was still really worried about her. However, he was glad that she healed quickly. "Yeah... I know." He breathed, frowning as he watched her; his girl. Even though she wasn't really his. His frowned deepened at that thought. He really needed to do something about that.

Gabby smiled slightly to herself. She could see that Jacky cared for her best friend and she was glad that in all this fucked up mess, that Spencer had someone that she could count on, no matter what. She also noticed the way he looked at Spencer; as if she was the only girl in the world. It was kind of sweet, even to someone as hard-assed as Gabby.

"There's some fresh coffee and doughnuts in the kitchen. Help yourself." Jacky piped up, pulling her from her wandering thoughts.

Gabby quickly snapped out of it and shot him a grateful smile before slowly slipping away. She wanted to give the couple some space and time, because Lord knows, that was exactly what SHE needed right now...

Jacky's pulse instantly began to race with excitement when Spencer began to slowly stir on the couch beside him. He waited patiently, as he had been all night and felt his insides completely melt when her eyes finally fluttered open and landed on him and lit up.

Spencer smiled tiredly, still feeling a little weak. It would take a little time to gather all of her strength back. Maybe a day or two, but still. "Hey, English." She breathed, shifting slightly to get comfortable and making no attempt to sit up. She noticed that he had covered her with a large and thick blanket and her smile widened as it reminded her of the one Joy had once wrapped around her. It comforted her as she pulled the blanket tightly around her a sighed softly.

Jacky smiled widely from ear to ear now that he knew she was really and truly okay. "Hey, yourself." He chimed, his eyes never leaving her. "How's the headache?" He asked knowingly, shooting her a rather stern look.

Spencer smirked slightly. She knew that he would have something to say about her putting her life on the line like that, but it's not like he could do much else. He knew how stubborn she was and he had told her that many, many times before. "Not TOO bad," She replied, frowning curiously to herself as she suddenly realised that she didn't really feel all that bad. At least, not as much as she thought she would have. Surprisingly, it just felt like she had a really bad hangover. "Considering the creepy little metal insect now stuck in there." She added, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

Jacky nodded, an understanding look on his face. "Shrapnel of the past wars. Got some myself." He added with a small smile.

Spencer returned the smile, though, half-heartedly. Her expression then slowly turned serious as she glanced back up to meet his pretty blue orbs. "Where's my girl?" She asked softly, her fingers fiddling with the hems of the blanket. She frowned slightly, suddenly feeling REALLY nervous. And she was rarely ever nervous, especially when it came to simply talking to someone.

"Here, in the kitchen." Jacky replied, eyeing her carefully. "Don't worry, she's okay."

Spencer nodded and sighed quietly. "Maybe I should just turn myself into Monticora before I get someone else hurt... Or worse." She added that last part, shooting him a meaningful look. She couldn't bare to think of something bad happening to Jacky, especially because of her.

Jacky scoffed. "Yeah, right." He retorted, clearly not having any of it.

Spencer rolled her eyes. She knew he'd probably have something to say about that as well. "I'm trouble, Jacky." She said. "I almost got my best friend killed."

"And we got through it." Jacky added, shooting her a stern look. "You're NOT going back to that shithole, Spencer. I won't let you. I'll taser you, if I have to." He said, no joke in voice nor expression whatsoever. "I'm not lettin' you go. Ever again." He added, his voice a little softer now.

Spencer stared back at him for a few moments, the corners of her lips slowly turning up into a small smile. Her pulse began to race, like it did everytime he looked at her like that. His eyes were so bright, but so intense. It made her skin tingle pleasantly, making her feel like her entire body was floating in mid-air.

Jacky finally crumbled under her beautiful dark orbs. The bloodshot veins looming around her pools of brown only made them look even darker and slightly glazed over. She REALLY didn't know what she did to him with just a simply glance, or a small smile. She was still the most beautiful AND extraordinary creature he had ever met, too. "So, uh, what're you gonna say to Original Gabby?" He asked, trying to move the conversation along. Of course he wanted to make her his, but he had just chickened out, again. He mentally cursed him before forcing his gaze back to hers and trying to act cool and collected. Though, it proved very difficult. Even now, with her pale and sweaty face, her greasy dark locks sticking to her head, her battered and bruised form and her glazed over eyes, even now she was still the most perfect specimen, ever. And Jacky was amazed by this, but not so much surprised.

Spencer thought over the options for a few moments and then nodded to herself before finally replying. Thankfully, she seemed oblivious to Jacky's small gitters. "The truth."

Jacky raised a brow, looking slightly surprised. "Is that wise?" He sounded as though he was asking for an explanation rather than questioning her judgement.

Spencer simply shrugged. "Maybe not." She replied honestly. "But after today, I think she's earned it."

Jacky simply nodded, shooting her an understanding look...

...Later that afternoon, Spencer had mustered up enough energy to shuffle into Ryan and Jacky's kitchen, where her best friend was still patiently waiting for her.

And then, Spencer hadn't let herself hesitate before instantly delving into her explanation. She simply told Gabby everything. About what really happened last night, about what she really was and where she came from, about what she was really capable of, about the escape and her constant struggle to stay undercover and alive. However, just like with Jacky, Ryan and Ronnie, she steered clear of telling them about some of the more darker past times when she was still under Monticora's wing, so to speak.

Gabby stood, leaning back one of the kitchen counters with a rather troubled look on her face.

Spencer stood, leaning on the small breakfast island with a more anxious look on her face. After a few more minutes, she couldn't bare the horrible silence any longer. "Say something." She begged, her voice was barely above a whisper, her eyes glued to her best friend for a reaction, any reaction. She was just TOO quiet.

Gabby finally seemed to snap out of her stupor and glanced helplessly over at her best friend. "What am I s'posed to say? What'd you WANT me to say? My homegirl just tells me that she's not even human." She said, her voice wavering, though, not all that angry, thankfully. She shook her head lightly, still trying to register everything she had just been told.

Spencer felt slightly offended, but managed easily to let it slide. "I'm MOSTLY human." She mumbled with a casual shrug. "I thought about telling you a million times, but... I was too afraid to." She said, averting her guilty gaze down to her bare feet.

Gabby frowned at that and this time it was she who looked rather offended and a little hurt. "What? You didn't think you could trust me? Is that it?" She asked, her voice soft, AND showing the hurt she felt.

Spencer's eyes darted back up to hers, her brow wrinkling into a confused frown. "It wasn't like that. It was NEVER like that. When you and I first hooked up... It was like, all of a sudden, there was this part of my life where I didn't have to running or hiding or fighting or anything else, except... Just tryin' to make a livin' and kickin' it with my homegirl... I never had that before; a friend..."

Gabby frowned softly, staying silent for the time being. She wanted an explanation and here it was.

Spencer sighed quietly, feeling the tears begin to well up in her eyes, burning her brims. "I was afraid that if I told you what was really up, it would all change and..." She faltered slightly, unable to help the tears rolling slowly and silently down her flushed and pale cheeks. "And that you would look at me... Like you're looking at me right now... Like I was just some kind of freak, that you didn't even recognise."

Gabby took a moment to take in her words. She glanced over her best friend, watching her cry silently, trying to hide her face under her dark curls. "Damn." She muttered, shaking her head. "All this time, and I never even had a clue." She added, looking slightly amazed.

Spencer sniffed quietly, wiping her face with the back of her hands. "Is this gonna change things for us?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. She already knew the answer, though.

Gabby sighed loudly in defeat and nodded. "No doubt... No doubt." She mumbled.

Spencer nodded, shooting her a quick understanding look before averting her tearful gaze back to her clammy feet.

As the tears rolled silently down Gabby's face, she watched her best friend for a moment, feeling her chest ache immensely. This was STILL Spencer; her best friend; the best; best friend she'd ever had and the best person she had ever known, literally. She sighed, unfolding her arms from her chest and slowly shuffled over to the transgenic girl.

Spencer's gaze snapped back up to her's, her eyes silently questioning the sudden and rather intimate closeness.

Gabby stood in front of her and simply smiled down at her. "You could have DIED, puttin' that little bitch in your head." She suddenly exclaimed, shooting her a stern glare, though, her eyes held a slight humorous twinkle. "But you did it anyway, to get my back." She added, smiling softly.

Spencer smiled sheepishly.

"You ARE my boo." Gabby reassured her, leaning forward and pulling her into a tight hug. "For LIFE." She added, kissing her left temple.

Spencer managed to choke out a small chuckle of amusement before they slowly pulled away from each other.

"Now," Gabby began, now wearing a rather sly grin. "Lemme see this barcode of yours."

Spencer smiled weakly before slowly turning around, swiping her hair out of the way.

Gabby leaned forward, peering down at the black barcode etched into her best friend's skin. She had explained how it wasn't a tattoo, how she was born with it and how it was carved into her genes. Gabby pulled back and smirked when Spencer turned back around and watched for her reaction. "Shugga, THAT'S kinda hott!"


	79. Chapter 79

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacky smirked. He could just tell she was trying to act calm and collected and he loved that he made her feel that way. "Yeah." He humoured. "But first; you have to close your eyes."

"Hot run, Radke!"

"I'm on it, bossy." Ronnie chimed, a little too happily for his boss' liking as he bounded over to the front desk.

Derek stared blankly at his employee for a moment before letting out a little tired sigh. "Right... I don't even wanna know why you're grinning like the idiot you really are."

"I just got laid." Ronnie announced with a huge and very proud-looking grin.

"Eugh. I said; I DON'T wanna know." Derek groaned.

Ronnie chuckled at the grimace on his boss' face.

"46, Euclid." Derek said, tossing the small package over the desk. "Beat it, deadbeat."

"Err, 46, Euclid's been incarcerated." Ronnie told him, wearing a smug smirk. He caught the package in his hands before tossing it casually back. "Solicitation of a minor." He explained simply when his boss shot him a look of confusion.

Derek glanced down at the package before letting out another tired little sigh. "Oh. Well... We'll just return it to the sender, then." He noted more to himself, casually tossing the package over his shoulder. He knew that it was probably just another porn magazine, anyway, or worse.

Ronnie's smirk widened.

"Well, well, well!" Derek sang in an over-dramatic cheery voice. He slowly sauntered around the front desk to great his employee -- who was late, by 2 days on top of the 2 hours from today. "Someone who's 2 hours late for work, looks like they were a VERY dirty little party girl last night." He stated with a smug smirk as he noticed her glazed over, bloodshot eyes and the stitches across her left eyebrow.

Spencer simply stood just inside the entrance, staring back at her boss, clearly unimpressed by his tormenting.

"My God, girl!" Derek gaped, shaking his head as he noticed how sickly pale she was. Though, he had to admit, she was still a looker. "Look at those eyes of yours! Damn! What were you drinking last night? Gasoline? Jeez-Louise!" He asked, arching an amused brow.

Spencer took a few steps further into the building. She came up and stood beside Ronnie -- who was staring curiously at her. She stood in front of her boss, simply staring calmly up at him before finally speaking. "I had to have radical emergency amateur brain surgery to remove a nano-chip from my cerebellum before I stroked out from a neurochemical overload." Today, she couldn't even be bothered to make up an excuse, so she just decided to use the truth. Besides, it wasn't as if he'd believe her anyway.

Derek stared blankly back at her for a few moments. It was obvious that he didn't believe a single word she had just said, but it was also clear that he didn't seemed to know quite how to respond. 'These excuses are getting more and more creative. I'll give the little cretins THAT much, at least.'

Spencer simply rolled her eyes before shuffling off over to her locker.

Derek shook his head. He didn't know whether to burst out laughing or yell his head off after that. "This is all just one big joke to you, isn't it!?" He called after her, only to be completely ignored. Though, he expected it, of course he did. "You're late ONE more time, missy and you're gonna be fired! ...For real this time! ...I mean it!"

Spencer merely rolled her eyes, again as she sorted through her locker. If she could count the times Derek had threatened her, and pretty much everyone else at D-Jones with "the Promise" (as she and the others had dubbed it) to cann them, she'd probably die of boredom halfway through the count.

"Oh, and get some eye-drops!" Derek added before turning back to the front desk. And just in time to see a very familiar, but not too welcome face entering the building.

"How 'bout YOU leave her alone?" Gabby chimed, sauntering over to stand beside Ronnie and now Craig -- who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere upon her own sudden appearance. "Maybe she ain't feelin' too hott." She added, glancing up at her ex-boss.

"Well, ingesting petroleum products will do that to ya, everytime." Derek chided. "Uh, excuse me, YOU'RE trespassing on private property." He added, shooting her a smug look.

Gabby rolled her eyes and let out a defeated sigh. "Hear me about before you go call the po-po."

Derek let out a huff, but nodded. He stayed silent, urging her to continue.

Gabby took a deep breath and just decided to just come out with it. After all, she was always one to just cut to the chase. "I would like my old job back. IF you'd have me." She added that last line with the best sincere look she could muster up.

Derek couldn't help the smug grin that stretched across his lips. He crossed his arms over his chest and casually turned to face Radke and Mabbitt. "'Don't it always seem to go that you don't know what you got 'til it's gone?'" He recited, trying not to burst into a fit of chuckles.

Both Ronnie and Craig simply glared at their boss for taunting their friend.

Derek let out a little chuckle at their not-so pleased expressions and turned back to his ex-employee. "Well, what happened to greener pastures? Huh?" Clearly, he wasn't done with teasing her. He was going to try and make it as awkward as he could. Although, he already knew what his answer was. He more than disliked her, but the woman was a damn good rider for his business. Well, when she actually got off of her lazy ass, anyway. "What happened to the high and mighty horse you rode outta here on?" He asked, arching an expectant brow.

Gabby simply shrugged. "Maybe Original Gabby just needed to learn a lesson in life." She concluded, smiling all too sweetly back up at her boss.

Derek's brow arched a little higher. "Yeah? What lesson was that? That opportunities don't grow on trees?" He asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Or maybe that you're not the supreme Goddess of the Universe, that you thought you were, after all?"

Gabby let out a sigh and raised her hands in surrender. She knew he was pissed off, but she already knew what his answer was going to be. "I had some soul-searchin' to do. About A LOT of things." She explained, keeping the obvious things out of the loop. "Things I thought I already knew about..." She added, more to herself as her eyes drifted over to Spencer.

Spencer had been listening to every word, naturally. She slowly shut her locker door just as her eyes raised up to meet her best friend's; her boo; her sister. And when the raven-haired woman shot her a small smile, Spencer, of course, smiled back, looking both touched and very grateful.

Gabby slowly turned back to Derek and huffed slightly. "So, what? Do I have to get down on my hands and knees? Is that what you want?" She asked with a pout.

Craig's eyes widened slightly as he turned to Ronnie. "I really hate to see anybody prostitute themselves like this." He (what he thought he) muttered.

Ronnie sniggered quietly, unable to help himself.

Gabby ignored the immature young males, still staring up at Derek with wide and wanting eyes for an actual answer.

Derek, too, ignored his idiot male employees as he contemplated to himself for a few moments. He then let out a small huff before speaking again. "There's a lot to be said, about the enemy you know."

Gabby nodded at his somewhat wise words, though, not actually his own words, but still. "I can understand if ya not a fan of mine right now." She told him and for once, her voice sounded sincere to him. "But if ya give me another shot, I won't letcha down, I promise."

Derek finally let out a defeated huff and rolled his eyes. "Fine." He finally agreed. "But you're on permanent probation." He said, his voice stern as he pointed a finger at her for emphasis. "Is that understood?"

Gabby smiled brightly at him and nodded. "Original Gabby can live with that. Thank you!" She squealed.

Derek rolled his eyes, again. "Yeah, alright." He muttered before shuffling off, back behind the front desk, as usual.

Gabby smirked triumphantly to herself as she watched her new, ex-boss walk away. She felt home and it was odd, but comforting. She finally turned around to face her friends; her new, old work colleagues and grinned excitedly as the two males began to jump up and down, looking very much like excited, little girls.

Ronnie finally tore away from Craig and swirled around to face Gabby. "Come, come." He told her with a wide grin as he opened out his arms wide to her.

Gabby grinned and flung herself into his tight embrace. Craig, too, joined the rejoicing hug, wrapping his arms around the both of them. And the three friends then proceeded to jump up and down in unison as they each squealed with utter delight.

Ronnie grinned brightly down at her as they all slowly then pulled away from each other. "I and I be elated to have ya back-a yard, ya know." He said, his words coming out in an excited hurry. "Remember; in ya heart lie a power for come through any a storm."

Gabby stared blankly back up at him for a few moments, looking somewhat lost. "Boo, I didn't even understand a single word you just said... And this is ME you're talking to." She said, shooting him a pointed look.

Ronnie simply pouted.

Craig chuckled, looking highly amused. "He said that he's very happy to have you back." He "translated" as he threw an arm around his pouting friend.

Ronnie nodded. "Yes. Very." He confirmed, shooting Craig a grateful smile.

"And so am I." Craig added, smiling down at her.

Gabby arched a brow, clearly challenging that statement. However, she couldn't help smiling back. She would never tell Craig this, but she'd even missed him. 'Just a little, though.' She thought.

Ronnie smirked knowingly to himself, but said nothing of it. He wanted to see how things would turn out. He had to know for sure. If he ever hoped of making Juliette truly his, forever.

Craig continued, oblivious to his friend's secret plotting. "'Cause NOW, I don't gotta feel so inadequate about bein' trapped in a place as lame a dreary as this..."

...The next day, Jacky had driven Spencer back to his place, she had told him to just go and that she would meet up with him later. Jacky agreed a little too easily, but he also told her that he wanted her back at his and Ryan's apartment later that night; 9:00:P.M, and sharpish. Naturally, Spencer was curious and very intrigued. She knew he was hiding something, but she also got the feeling that this surprise or whatever it was, wasn't exactly bad. And she knew a bad gut feeling, if ever she felt one. Which was actually a lot of the time.

So, Spencer had a little over 3 hours to finally take a nice hot shower, shave her legs (and maybe even some 'other' areas), blow-dry her curly locks (which she figured she'd need to trim again soon since her hair grew a lot faster than the average human), pull on a nice clean pair of black panties and bra, some nice clean black cargo pants and a nice, clean, red tank-top, AND of course her black waist-length leather jacket. She didn't know why, but she wanted to look nice for Jacky. It was weird, because she'd only ever cared about her appearance to her own liking. She'd never cared what anyone else thought, until Jacky.

Spencer then finally emerged fully dressed from her bedroom and glanced at the clock to see that she still had twenty-five minutes left. She smiled to herself, she still had time to grab a bite to eat. She halted suddenly, maybe Jacky was cooking for her? He was always cooking for her and what a fucking wonderful cook/chef he really was. Her stomach growled loudly just at the mere thought of biting into his trademark dish; the juicy and spicy chicken especially. It must have been her feline D.N.A, because she loved meat a LITTLE bit too much. Especially bird meat. And fish was another -- probably her favourite of all. There were countless nights were she'd sneak out and steal a trashbag full of tuna cans, get them home, lock herself in her bedroom and shovel down at least 10 cans in one midnight feast.

"Hmmm." Spencer hummed curiously to herself and finally decided to gamble her aching hunger, hoping that Jacky was indeed whipping up something magical...

...When she had parked up her motorcycle, Spencer let herself into their apartment, as usual. She slowly sauntered down the warm and cosy hallway until she reached the archway of the living room.

Jacky sat in his wheelchair, his back facing her as he glanced out of the window and down at the lit up and busy night's city. He couldn't see her, but he was beginning to be able to feel her and that thought made him smile.

Spencer smirked smugly to herself and she leaned against the archway entry and crossed her arms over her chest. She already knew he knew she was here and she was impressed. She didn't want to call him on it, so she instead she waited for him instead, her smirk growing slightly.

Jacky smiled to himself. Now he knew she knew he knew she was there. Otherwise, she would have spoken up and tried to give him the little fright she'd always used to give him, at first. He glanced down at his Rolex, his smile widening slightly. "Right on time, as usual." He said, finally speaking out into the oddly comfortable silence.

"Yeah, I'm pretty punctual. I had it beaten into me at a really young age." Spencer half-joked. She'd had many things beaten her throughout her childhood, but she never let that get her down. She was away from all of that now. Well, sort of, anyway.

Jacky knew that she wasn't kidding, but he also knew that she was just fooling around. He beamed his usual smile as his eyes landed on her when he turned his wheelchair around to face her.

"So, what's the dealio?" Spencer asked, slowly sauntering towards him. "What'd ya need from your cat burglar THIS time?" She chimed, raising an amused brow as she stood beside the window and pretended to casually glance through it.

Jacky grinned up at her, he couldn't help himself. He'd been waiting for 3 days just for this moment. Although, now it was finally here, he felt a little nervous. However, he didn't let that put him off. He needed to do this. For himself and now, for her. He owed her so much. "I've got a surprise for you."

Spencer tried to play it cool as she stared curiously down at him. Though, she knew that the excitement in her dark orbs were probably filled with the excitement she suddenly felt. People had given her gifts or surprised her before, but until now, she'd never really thought too much about it. Though, of course, she was still always grateful. It wasn't like Monticora ever handed out any rewards. Other than more work, of course. "Oh, yeah?"

Jacky smirked. He could just tell she was trying to act calm and collected and he loved that he made her feel that way. "Yeah." He humoured. "But first; you have to close your eyes."

Spencer rolled her eyes, but smirked and did as she was told. She closed her eyes in front of him to make a point before raising of her hands and covering both her eyes with them. "Is it a new carburettor?" She asked curiously. "It is, isn't it?" She added with a sly little smirk.

Jacky chuckled quietly, shaking his head to himself as he slowly shifted forward in his wheelchair. "Nope."

Spencer pouted slightly under her palms. "Hmmm... Flowers, then? Chocolate?" She asked, sounding curious, again. "Jewellery?" She added with an excited little grin.

Jacky scoffed. "Since when do YOU wear jewellery?" He countered as he shifted a little further in his wheelchair.

Spencer's grin widened a little. "Hey, I'm open to the idea."

Jacky chuckled again. "It's not jewellery." He told her, feigning annoyance.

"Okay!" Spencer gasped dramatically.

"And don't peak." Jacky added, his voice slightly stern, but playful.

Spencer let out an offended-sounding scoff. "I'm not!" She retorted childishly.

Jacky grinned up at her before he gave himself that one last push. Slowly, he stood from his wheelchair, for the first time in 3 and a half months, and it felt SO fucking good. His aching and stiff muscles caused his knees to bend slightly, not allowing him to stand as tall as he should have been. Though, he smiled when he managed to stand just a few inches taller than Spencer. He brought himself a little closer to stand right in front of her, his face now hovering inches over hers.

Spencer sensed the sudden closeness and with a small, but shocked gasp, her hands flew away from her face and her eyes fluttered open. Her gaze instantly settled on his pretty blue one, her pulse suddenly racing full speed. She simply stared up at him for a few moments, her thoughts racing with her heart. "It's like some kind of miracle..." She whispered. Her eyes slowly trailed down to his wobbly legs before snapping back up to his bright blue ones. She really didn't know what to think right now, let alone what to say. And that had been the first thing that had come to her mind, so she just went with it and said it. Nothing ever seemed wrong or too hard with Jacky.

Jacky smiled, his eyes briefly grazing her incredibly full pink lips. "YOU'RE the miracle." He told her, his own voice barely above a whisper. He slowly reached a hand up to swipe a few loose curls away from her brow, his fingertips lightly grazing over her stitches. "YOU did this, Spencer... You gave me my life back." He explained, his expression both grateful and sincere.

Spencer smiled sheepishly up at him, her cheeks burning lightly over his intense words and under his even more intense gaze. "Thank the clever folks at Monticora." She whispered, still staring up at him in sheer amazement.

"What's wrong?" Jacky asked softly, noticing her frown slightly.

Spencer simply smiled back up at him. "I forgot how tall you really are." She breathed as she reached a hand up and placed it lightly over his heart. She smiled to herself when she felt it beating almost as fast as hers. She was sure that if she'd had a regular heartbeat that Jacky's would beat hers hands down right now. She suddenly found herself wondering if it was just that he had a really fast heartbeat for the average person or that maybe she had caused his heart to raced like that. She hoped it was the latter, but she couldn't be sure. Not yet, at least. "This is, by far, the best surprise I've ever received... Although, that's actually not saying a lot if you're me." She told him with a cheeky grin.

Jacky rolled his eyes playfully. "Spencer,"

"Yeah?"

"Let's not kill the moment, yeah?" Jacky quipped with a sly little smirk.

Spencer arched a brow, staring curiously at him. "And what moment would that be?" She challenged, wearing her own little smirk. She always did love his banter. He was one of only a few who ever challenged her. Gabby being another, what with being a silver-tongue goddess.

Jacky's smirk widened slightly. "THIS moment," He said before leaning down and placing his lips over hers. He didn't know where the hell he had suddenly found this confidence, but he wasn't complaining, either. He'd never had trouble with the ladies, but with Spencer it was different. She was like nobody else he'd ever met and that sometimes made him wonder why she would really go for an average Joe like him.

Spencer's eyes automatically fluttered closed, her arms reaching up and snaking around the back of his neck. She used her leverage to pull him closer, pressing her mouth as close to his as possible. She quickly found that she had missed kissing him, he tasted so sweet and musky, like old brandy and mints. She wondered what this "thing" between them really was a lot of the time, but right now, all she could think about was her lips on his, her body pressed into his.

Jacky slid his hands down her sides and around to cup her backside. He felt his heart skip a beat or three when she sighed quietly into his mouth. Her big pouty soft lips were even sweeter than he remembered. And he had tried real hard on those lonely nights, that was for sure. He had barely touched her, barely ran the tip of his tongue along her cherry-tasting bottom lip and already he could feel himself becoming unhinged and getting carried away. He just didn't care anymore. And besides, it wasn't like she was resisting. And he knew that she could easily kick his ass, but she wasn't.

Spencer knew she was a little shorter than the average soldier or even normal person, but she didn't let that stop her. The lovely, soft squeezes his hands were giving her bottom cheeks right now were all the encouragement she needed. And when his tongue prodded for permission, she gladly parted her lips. She couldn't help the soft moan that slipped passed her open lips as his tongue dipped into her mouth to taste her properly.

Jacky grinned against her lips, feeling highly amused when she continued to arch her body up to his, standing on the very tips of her shoes. He then chuckled against her lips when she let out an irritated huff through her adorable little doll nose. He caught onto her struggle, deciding to finally help her. His hands slowly slid down from her backside and gripped her thighs.

Spencer let out an appreciative little moan into his open mouth when she jumped and he easily managed to catch her. Her arms slid around from the back of his neck as she pulled away and peppered his face with kisses before cupping both his cheeks in her hands.

Jacky grinned up at her, pecking her lips once before smothering her mouth completely once again. His hands gripped her thighs until he couldn't take anymore. He slid his hands up her waist and up her sides until they cupped both her padded breasts.

Spencer inhaled sharply at the new contact. She wasn't knew to this kind of thing, but it was all new with Jacky. Her mouth left his, though, only for a moment. "Oh, God..." She breathed as his hands gently squeezed at her chest.

Jacky smiled to himself as he watched her eyes flutter for a few moments, his hands still gently kneading her breasts. He loved how they seem to fit perfect in his palms, how light her body really was and how snugly she seemed to fit against him. When she bit her bottom lip, he couldn't take much more and once again smothered her mouth with his own. As his lips moved against hers, his hands moved against her padded flesh. He SO wished to touch her, feel her silky olive skin beneath his fingertips.

Spencer seemed to be getting rather carried away, too. Her hands left his face, once again locking around the back of his neck and pulling him as close as possible. Her legs squeezed his slim, but rather lean waist. Her hands slid back down, over his shoulders and down to rest on his biceps. She'd never really noticed his body, but she'd always loved his arms. Especially his hands. His very skilled hands. Her skin erupted into goosepimples at that sudden thought, her thighs gripping his as tight as her fingers digging into his flexing muscles. She pulled her mouth from his, her forehead resting on his as they both fought heavily for breath. "God, I fucking love your arms." She muttered, pecking his mouth a couple of times.

Jacky let out a rather breathless chuckle. His hands slowly slid down from her breasts and around to cup her backside again. He grinned in satisfaction when her entire body shivered lightly against him. "So your arsecheeks are a hot spot, huh?" He mumbled. His grin widened when she simply pouted and he couldn't help, but reach forward and grab her jutted bottom lip gently between his teeth. He let go a couple of seconds later, smirking smugly up at her.

"Shut up, English." Spencer muttered, feeling her cheeks heat up. She reached forward, dipping her head back down for another kiss.

"Mmm," Jacky hummed against her lips before pulling away, just barely. "You are SO fuckin' beautiful, Spencer."

Spencer simply smirked, though, she was sure her head had stopped for at least four seconds there. She had been told this a lot, but it sounded different coming from Jacky. She wanted to come back with something witty and smart, but this time, her smirk faltered and she didn't quite hold. "You really think so?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper as she shot him a genuinely curious look.

Jacky frowned, looking a little surprised. "Of course I do." He whispered back, slowly reaching a hand up to swipe away a few loose strands of her soft curls.

Spencer shivered slightly as a smile tugged at the corners of her lips. He always did that; swiped away her loose strands. And he always did it the same way; his eyes always on her -- by curling his index finger and his middle finger gently around the curl and moving it back to its rightful place.

"Never figured you for the self-conscious type." Jacky said, shooting her a playful smirk.

Spencer rolled her eyes, but couldn't help smiling. "It's just..." She sighed, seeming hesitant. "It... It never mattered before... People always told me how beautiful I was," She explained, wrinkling her nose in dismay. "Even back at Monticora... But it never mattered. I never really saw what the big deal was until I escaped and learned about dating and stuff... I know I'm beautiful, it's in the genes for all us X-Series. And sure, I use it to my advantage... A lot... But when YOU say it... It feels different..." She sighed, averting her gaze rather awkwardly. "Is that stupid?"

Jacky smiled brightly, feeling himself practically beaming. Had he really turned the hard-ass genetically engineered killing machine into a regular girl? He flooded with pride at the thought of that being true. "No. It's normal." He told her, shooting her a meaningful look.

Spencer lifted her eyes back up to his and smiled gratefully at him.

Jacky was about to open his mouth to say something else when he suddenly felt a shooting pain in the bottom of his spine. His legs then began to wobble and shake violently.

Spencer's eyes widened as the two of them went sinking down to the floor in one swift motion as Jacky's legs gave out.

"OW! Shit! Fuck!" Jacky roared, looking more than pissed off. He gripped her waist as he glanced up at her, now straddling his own waist. "Are you okay?" He asked, slowly pulling himself up into a sitting position.

Spencer shot him an incredulous look and then glared at him.

Jacky simply chuckled. "It's fine. It'll just take a little more time."

Spencer nodded. She understood his enthusiasm and his eagerness to get out of the wheelchair, but she was worried that he might overdo things. Which could make things worse for him, maybe even life-threatening. And she couldn't bare the thought of losing him. Not now. Not after everything. Not ever. "Maybe you should just take it a little slower." She suggested, her voice soft and slightly timid.

Jacky only grinned at this. "I don't wanna take it slow." He told her, his tone slightly defiant. "I wanna take it fast. REALLY fast." He added, wiggling his brows up at her.

Spencer arched a brow as she smirked back down at him. "Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah." Jacky replied, his voice now challenging. He smirked back up at her, his hands sliding from her waist and back around to give her backside a tantalising squeeze.

Spencer sighed softly, her hips bucking slightly and her body arching into his. She glanced down at him, shooting him a playful glare. "Well, in that case, there's something that I've been wanting to do with you for a REALLY long time." She said, her voice exceptionally low as she stared up at him through her thick black lashes.

Jacky's smirked widened. "Oh, yeah?" He countered, arching an intrigued brow. He liked where this was going.

Spencer grinned. "Yeah..."


	80. Chapter 80

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tell me where they are, Zack." Hetfield murmured. He'd forgotten how stubborn Zack really was. "Just tell me, and ALL of this will be over, I promise."

Jacky's heart hammered in his chest as he sped down the streets and through the night, full speed. He'd never ridden a motorcycle before and now this was just one more thing he could thank Spencer for. When she had propositioned him, his mind had been somewhat in the gutter. But still, he hadn't exactly imagined her to let him ride her "precious baby". He hadn't been on a motorcycle since his old man had let him ride on the back with him as a kid. And he'd surely never rode one, yet she was okay with him riding hers. 'She must REALLY trust me.' He thought to himself with a rather proud grin.

Now, Jacky had protested, at first, when the transgenic girl had made him put on a helmet, but he was grateful that he could still feel the cold wind whipping at his face. Thankfully, she'd brought him a strap-on helmet. She'd also made him wear her usual biker sunglasses that she'd usually wear, just to be on the safe side. And while he was irritated by her fussing over him, he was still rather touched to know that she cared.

As her beautiful blue-eyed man sped up the motorcycle, she tightened her arms a little around his waist and hugged herself to him in a sort of spooning position. "Shift! Shift!" She yelled out over the roaring sound of her 650 engine.

Jacky did as he was told, pushing down on the left pedal to shift gears. This only made the vehicle speed up, but now moving a lot more smoothly and without fault. Jacky's grin widened as the cold night's air whipped at his cheeks. "WOOOOOO-HOOOO!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, speeding up even more.

Spencer smiled to herself and for the first time in a long time, she felt truly happy. Happy with where she was in her life and who she was with and most importantly, she was also happy with herself. Which was really saying a lot.

Yes. It seemed that there was always tomorrow. For her, as well as Jacky. All they had was time. Time, and each other. And yes, there was a lot of stuff that she and Jacky had never had to face before. Both good and bad stuff. And to Spencer, it felt like tomorrow, she and Jacky might just have to.

Still, Spencer's smile never faded once that night. For, it was the most alive she had ever felt. And at that, she thought: 'Huh... Funny; what you can be afraid of sometimes...'

...Meanwhile, back at Monticora in one of the back, isolated rooms, Zack found himself still bound and gagged, strapped across a large, cold, metal table. After all the abuse (both mental and physical) that he had taken since arriving back "home", his keen ears could still pick up on the others in the near distance. The other ones like him. All of his brothers and sisters. He'd always care from every single one of his kind, even the ones that were not in his unit. He could hear the distant battle chants and loud thuds of heavy steel toe caps as whatever class it was that marched in unison, just like they were all trained to.

Doctor Bane stood only a few feet away from the contained X-5 soldier. Over the years, this job had worn him out and also unhinged him to the point where he didn't know if he could take anymore of it. And when Hetfield brought the X-5 to him, it had been the last straw. He knew now what he wanted, and he wanted out. Although, he knew it wasn't going to be that easy. Or easy at all, for that matter. He knew exactly what kind of people he was dealing with, which did help his cause, but also terrified him.

The door to the small and dimly-lit room slowly opened and in strutted Hetfield. He shut the door quietly behind him and slowly moved to stand beside Zack. "When you're ready." He addressed the doctor without taking his eyes off of "his kid".

Doctor Bane closed the file he had been reading and placed it down on his desk. He then let out an exasperated sigh as he walked over to his boss. "I REALLY don't recommend this, sir." He stated, glancing over at the X-5 with deep concern. "It's FAR too soon to use psycho-actives on him again. His system hasn't had time to recover properly yet." He tried to explain, maybe reason with his boss, but he knew the man all too well. Still, it was worth a try.

Hetfield did look rather irritated by the doctor, but he nodded in acknowledgement anyway. "Your concerns are noted." He said with a curt nod. "Now, let's proceed." He added, motioning down to the transgenic.

"Please," Doctor Bane begged, an equally pleading look in his dull, blue orbs. "Just give me a day or 2, to stabilise his condition."

Hetfield shot him a stern look. "Maybe you don't know what's at stake here." He said, his tone sounded as annoyed as he looked. "He knows where the other X-5s are." He said, motioning to the transgenic once more. "He made himself forget, just like I taught them all to do. But he's still got the information locked deep inside his brain somewhere. And I AM going to get it out of him." He stated with the utmost conviction.

'That's what you think, dickwad! I will NEVER tell you ANYthing, old man!' Zack thought, unable to do much else. He felt incredibly weak and rather hazy. He could barely see his surroundings, but he could still hear every tiny little sound rather perfectly. Thankfully.

Doctor Bane huffed, obviously not happy about the situation. "Well, you're not going to get ANYthing out of him if he's dead." He noted, trying not to sound too sarcastic, at least.

Hetfield sighed quietly, looking a little beat by that possibility. And he knew it was a good possibility at that. "It's a risk I'm willing to take." He stated rather dismissively. "Do it." He repeated, shooting the doctor another stern look. He glared slightly, when the doctor hesitated slightly. "Do it. Or I will find someone else to do it." He threatened.

'No, please, don't...' Zack's thoughts echoed. His heart was already beginning to speed up at the mere thought of going through the "motions" all over again. Who the fuck knows what they would do to him this time. Or get HIM to do.

Doctor Bane let out a loud, defeated sigh before nodding. He shuffled to the other side of the transgenic, where the equipment that he needed was already placed and unhooked the needle from the top of the machine. He turned the machine back on, waited a few moments for it to boot up and then leaned over towards the transgenic.

Zack's eyes widened in utter terror as he saw the blurred figure of the doctor coming towards him. He then felt the familiar sharp sting of the needle slide into his inner-elbow. He struggled with all of his might for a few moments, but he could already feel his body begin to grow limp and then numb altogether.

Doctor Bane glanced briefly at Hetfield, who gave him a go-ahead nod. He then pulled the top part of the machine over, pulling the small metal prop and placing it over the transgenic's right eye to keep it open. He then brought the other part of the machine in front of the transgenic's face and switched on the red laser so that it was shining directly into the X-5's right dilated pupil. He then backed away to let his boss take over and slowly turned his back on the horrific scene, a scene of which he was the cause of.

Hetfield let out a tired sigh as he watched his kid for a few moments. "Where are they, Zack?" He whispered. "Where's Valary? Where's Brian? Where's Spencer?" He asked, leaning forward and pulling the plastic gag from the X-5's mouth.

Zack tried his best to ignore Hetfield's words echoing deep in his brain, but they were simply deafening.

"Tell me where they are, Zack." Hetfield murmured. He'd forgotten how stubborn Zack really was. "Just tell me, and ALL of this will be over, I promise."

However, Zack knew an empty promise when he heard one and he could have smiled to himself then and there at Hetfield's little error. The old man had sealed his own fate there. Zack knew for certain, then and there, that he would never, ever tell the fucked up old man anything about the others. AND that he would rather die than do so...

...When Zack woke up back in his cell, he almost thought he was a kid again and that his life on the outside had all just been a dream. And maybe that wouldn't have been so bad. It would only give him the chance to escape for real this time. And this time, he could take all of his brothers and sisters with him. And not just the ones in his unit, ALL of them. Although, sadly, that just wasn't to be. And somewhere, deep down, Zack had known that anyway. Still, it was nice to dream sometimes. Even for him. After all, even he had his moments of weakness.

As the last of his flashbacks from his horrid childhood streamed away, Zack slowly sat up on his uncomfortable bunk. His vision was still incredibly blurred, but he could just about make out the guard standing just outside of his cell door through the small barred postbox window. As he tried to find a more comfortable position on his bunk, there was a sudden commotion just outside. Zack's head snapped towards the door just in time to see another smaller, black figure punching the guard in the face. He frowned slightly in confusing and listened as the guard slumped down to the floor unconscious.

"Zack!" A voice then hissed. A female voice. A very familiar voice.

"Spencer?" Zack's frown only deepened when he finally recognised the voice. But why had it taken him so long to recognise that voice in the first place? What the hell was going on? How did she even get in here? Even for an X-5, there was no way she could have gotten past the perimeter. It all just seemed very off to Zack. "H-how did you --" He stammered slightly, his throat still incredibly dry.

"Shh! I'll explain everything later, I promise. But right now, we have to get out of here."

Zack stood up slowly as she helped him up and walked him over to the open cell door and out into the ghostly corridors. He still couldn't see all that well, but she was helping him along, so it didn't matter. At least, until they were caught. Which they probably would be. "Spencer, you shouldn't have come back here." He told her, his voice hushed.

"After what you did for me, I couldn't just leave you here, Zack." She told him, her voice soft, a little too soft. "Think you can jump the perimeter fence?" She asked, shooting him a questioning look.

"If I can't, you have to go on without me." Zack told her as she dragged him into the a nearby storage room.

She shut the door quietly behind them. "The guards will be changing shifts soon and we can make a break for it then."

Zack simply nodded as he rested his weary form against the wall. Even walking down the corridor a few meters had worn him out and made him pant. He really wasn't so sure if he was up to jumping over a twenty foot metal razor fence, like he usually could without a problem.

"Did you tell them anything about me, or the others?" She asked, shooting him a slightly panicked look.

Zack simply shook his head. "No. Nothing. I swear." He panted, still trying to catch his breath.

"Because, I mean, if you've compromised --"

"I told you; I didn't say anything!" Zack snapped, trying not to raise his voice. He then glared over at her. There was something definitely strange about all of this. And when he usually sensed something deep down in his guts, it was usually worth listening to. The ability came genetically, though, over the years, Zack had trained himself to hone it perfectly and it hadn't steered him wrong so far.

She sighed softly and walked slowly over to him. "Tell me where they are, Zack. Tell me, so I can warn them."

Zack frowned as he stared at her, his vision still rather blurred.

\-- "Tell me where they are, Zack..." --

They had been the very words Hetfield had uttered to him through his tortures. Zack immediately shook of his utterly absurd thoughts. 'No, this is Spencer. She CAN'T be one of them. She could never be one of them. She would fight. She would rather die.' He glanced back up at her and glared at his sister. "I didn't say anything." He repeated, this time taking his usual 'big brother' stern voice.

This time, she glared back at him. "You sure?" She asked, her tone rather bitter and aggravated.

Zack frowned deeply, his vision slowly beginning to clear up a little as he stared hard back at her. He wanted to know what the fuck was going on. Suddenly this; whoever this was, didn't sound like his baby sister at all. Spencer was a stubborn bitch, yes, but this was different. It all somehow just felt... Wrong.

"Zack?" She asked, her voice a lot softer this time. "What's the matter?" She asked, frowning with concern.

Zack shook his head and blinked rapidly, trying to clear his vision a little more. "No..." He muttered. "You tell me." He said, glaring over at her. Whoever this bitch was, it WASN'T Spencer.

"What?" She asked softly. "What're you --"

"You're NOT Spencer!" Zack roared in an utter outrage. He suddenly lashed out, darting forward with what little energy he had left and grabbed the imposter with one hand by the throat. "You're NOT Spencer!" He roared once again, tightening his grip.

"Z-Zack..." The woman spluttered. She reached up, both her hands gripping the transgenic's wrist, though, he was far to strong, even in his weaken state. And after all, she was only an actress. "Z-Zack, p-please..." She breathed, choking violently as her feet dangled a few feet from the floor.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" Zack yelled at the top of his lungs. It may have been all the drugs in his system, but he was seeing red right now. He'd always been a rather angry and resentful person, but he'd never felt rage like this before.

All in a matter of seconds, the door suddenly swung open, the lights to the storage room flicked on and in flocked a group of guards. The guards surrounded the transgenic and without hesitation began to punch and kick him, relentlessly.

Zack's grip on the woman loosened, causing them both to slump to the floor. He groaned loudly, holding his hands over his face as he simply laid back and took his beating. He knew he wasn't strong enough to take them all on, so he didn't see the point in bothering. Though, he also knew that Hetfield would want him nice and healthy eventually. And that was when he would make his break for it.

The woman quickly scrambled to her feet and fled from the room as fast as she possibly could.

"Stop it! My God, stop!" Doctor Bane yelled as he came rushing into the room. "STOP IT!" He yelled even louder, shoving the guards out of the way.

The guards glanced back to the open doorway, where Hetfield had appeared. Hetfield nodded for the guards to leave and they quickly followed his silent demand.

"I'm telling you; he CANNOT take all of this!" Doctor Bane cried, glaring over his shoulder at his boss. He then crouched down beside the X-5 and carefully pulled his battered and bloody form into his lap.

Zack panted heavily, trying to catch his breath again. He glanced over at Hetfield and ignoring the blood seeping into his mouth, he shot the twisted old man a smug grin. "I will... NEVER... Tell you... ANYthing..."


	81. Chapter 81

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer arched a brow, though, she couldn't help grinning herself. "'A walk'?" She asked, her eyes playfully disbelieving in his words. Finally, she and her freak of nature body had done something good. She had given a man his legs back; given him his life back.

The next morning, Spencer was up bright and early as usual and for a change, she was in a very good mood. Things with Jacky were going -- well, she didn't know how they were going exactly, she just knew that things were definitely better between them now. She now understood why he had been trying to push her away; he didn't want her to think that he was weak. And while the soldier in her understood that, the freak in her also made her feel very guilty. Why was he trying so hard to be like her when all she wished was to be more like him? It really didn't make sense to her.

Spencer had already taken a short trip down to the markets and half an hour later, she was already parking up her motorcycle outside Ryan and Jacky's apartment. As usual, she let herself in through the unlocked front door and followed her senses until she was standing in the kitchen doorway, watching Ryan cleaning the stove like a complete O.C.D mad man. The sight of such a well-trained human male was rather amusing to the transgenic girl.

Spencer watched him for a moment more before finally announcing her presence. "Hey, Ryan." She greeted with a cheery tone.

Ryan immediately stopped what he was doing and swirled around to face his visitor. "Spencer! Jeeesus!" He gasped quietly, holding a hand over his racing heart.

Spencer chuckled lightly. "Sorry." And as usual, she really didn't sound very apologetic at all.

Ryan shot her a playful glare. "So, what brings you here so bright and early?" He chirped, shooting her a knowing smile. Like he didn't already know. Of course, she'd come to see Jacky. Not that he was offended by that, simply amused.

Spencer caught the look in his eyes, but chose to ignore it. "Check it out." She chimed, lifting a large shopping bag.

Ryan watched with intrigue as she reached her other hand into the bag. His eyes then widened in surprise as he watched her then pull out a rather large, raw chicken. "Wow, I haven't seen one of THOSE in a while." He said, almost eyeing the raw meat savagely.

Spencer caught that look, too, only causing her to smirk proudly to herself. "I scored it down at the farmers' market." She explained, holding the little beauty up and looking at it hungrily. "Thought Jacky might wanna whip up one of his infamous, spur-of-the-moment, culinary miracles." She added with a mischievous little grin. "Is he around?" She asked, already sensing that he wasn't in the apartment. Over the past eleven months, she'd grown rather accustomed to his presence and it was somewhat comforting. It was a little like when she could sense Max, or Zack, or any of the others, whenever they were nearby.

Ryan's lips quickly spread into a wide grin. "He went for a walk." He stated simply, clearly beaming.

Spencer arched a brow, though, she couldn't help grinning herself. "'A walk'?" She asked, her eyes playfully disbelieving in his words. Finally, she and her freak of nature body had done something good. She had given a man his legs back; given him his life back.

Ryan nodded, his huge and happy grin still prominent. "Down by the waterfront." He added. He knew she knew the entire city like the back of her tiny hand.

"Excellent." Spencer commented with a smile. She walked over to the breakfast island, dumped the shopping bag down and waved Ryan 'goodbye' before strutting back out of the boys' apartment...

...It took Spencer all of five minutes to walk from Ryan and Jacky's apartment to the waterfront just behind the middle row of "the rich blocks" as her friends had dubbed it.

Spencer stopped just at the top of the sandy, dirty, pebbled hill. She spotted Jacky right away, using his new skull-capped cane (that Ryan had obviously got him) to help him walk slowly along the gentle and tiny waves that washed up ashore. She felt her lips slowly tug into a small smile as she watched him for a few moments more before making her presence known. "Hey! No trespassing!"

Jacky jumped slightly, not having noticed her. He turned his gaze away from the calm river waters, a grin instantly flashing onto his lips when his eyes locked with hers.

Spencer grinned back at him, unable to fight off that fluffy, warm, buzzing feeling she felt whenever he was close. "Can't you read the sign?" She teased, pointing to the 'No Trespassing' sign a few meters behind her on the metal fencing.

Jacky chuckled lightly. "Take your shoes off and c'mere." He ordered with a smirk.

Spencer obliged almost instantly. She slipped off her black sneakers and her favourite red, fluffy socks and dumped her backpack down before slowly sauntering over. "So, I left you a little present, back at the apartment; a fresh chicken." She told him with a rather mischievous grin.

Jacky arched a brow, looking rather impressed. "Oh, wow." He said, wearing another grin. "I think I see a Poulet Chez Vincent in your very near future. And maybe with a bottle of pre-Pulse, Nuits St. George. Say tonight, around... 8:30?"

Spencer grinned, already feeling her hunger stirring. Jacky really was an incredible chef. "See? I was hoping you'd say that." She chimed, looking very pleased.

Jacky smiled before turning his gaze back to the water briefly. "It's funny -- for the first time in a long time, I feel like anything and everything is possible." He said, contemplating to himself. "And it's all because of you, Spencer."

Spencer couldn't help smiling to herself upon hearing that. Jacky also had a way with words. He could always make her feel so easily. Whether that feeling was anger or happiness. "Aren't you cold?" She asked with a quirked brow as she motioned to his own bare feet paddling through the water.

Jacky turned his gaze back to her and simply grinned. "Absolutely freezing." He replied. "But it feels great."

Spencer's smile widened. She was just glad she could help. And he seemed very grateful for her help.

"C'mon, I know you don't feel the cold like the rest of us do." Jacky coaxed, motioning for her to come a little closer.

Spencer eyed the cold water briefly before wrinkling her nose in dismay and shaking her head. "Must be a feline thing, but I don't do water. Unless it's a hot bath, of course..."

...Back at D-Jones messenger's service, as usual, Derek was laying into one of his employees. However, for once, it wasn't Ronnie -- who was watching from afar with a big, shit-eating grin on his face. It really did feel nice to not be the one in trouble for once. Maybe he would try it a little more often. Ronnie paused as that thought crossed his mind, feeling rather disturbed by himself. 'Pff! Yeah, right! 'Trouble' is my middle fucking name, yo.'

Derek was fuming, but nothing was different there. It wasn't bad enough that his employees didn't listen to him, but they also costed him a whole lot of extra fucking paperwork. Especially with little fuck-ups like this. "How many God damn times have I told you!? You DON'T have a signature, you DON'T get paid for the run!" He roared, glaring over at Robson -- who simply stared blankly back at his boss.

Ronnie smirked to himself, using his boss' distraction to forge the customer's (whoever it had been, Ronnie had already forgotten after his lunchtime smoke) signature on the slip attached to his clipboard before turning it in. He bit back an amused chuckle as he finally walked over to his ever angry boss. "225, Carrington." He piped up, pulling out the slip and handing it over.

"Signature?" Derek asked, shooting Radke an expectant and rather suspicious look.

Ronnie nodded. "Right on there, D-Cat." He chimed with a cheesy grin.

Derek snatched the slip from Radke, quickly examining it. "Alright. One, Ziggy Marley." He said, oblivious to Radke's deep amusement. "That's more like it."

Robson bit back a smirk as he glanced over at Ronnie, who was barely containing his laughter.

"Alright, beat it, deadbeats." Derek quipped, shoving the slip into his back pocket. He then made his way back to the front desk, just as Gabby and Craig entered the building, both of them pushing a small shopping cart each, filled with what looked like someone's life belongings. He paused in his tracks and stared in slight amusement at the couple.

"It just don't seem fuckin' fair!" Craig complained with a rather childish sulk.

Gabby sighed loudly in defeat, but nodded in agreement as the two of them stopped by the front desk. "I know it's not fair, but what's Original Gabby supposed to do?" She asked, sounding both irritated and somewhat hopeless. "They shut off my electricity, my heat, even my damn water."

Derek thought now to be the best time to slowly approach. "Uh... You're late." He stated, raising his brows at the both of them.

Craig simply glared at him, Gabby shooting him a rather murderous glance. "Back the fuck off today or I'm gonna put the smackdown on yo ass!"

Derek backed away a little. Although, he was smirking slightly.

"Hey, man," Craig growled, still glaring at his heartless boss. "Cut her a little slack. She just got evicted from her apartment..."

...After getting Craig and Ronnie to help her store her carts of belongings in the back of Derek's office, Gabby walked over to her locker, seeing that Spencer was already there, waiting for her.

Spencer stood up from the locker benches when she saw her best friend approaching and instantly shot her a deeply apologetic look. "I'm really sorry, girl. This is all my fault." She said, her voice glum and her expression guilty.

Gabby waved a dismissive hand. "Nah, it's not your fault that you got some hopped-up killing machines gunnin' for ya." She said, her voice low so that only the two of them could hear.

Spencer nodded, somewhat half-heartedly agreeing. True, it wasn't her fault that those idiots had been after her for their own selfish reasons. But that didn't make her feel any better about the situation. "I can't believe they killed your super." She mumbled, shaking her head in dismay.

Gabby opened her locker, pulling out her messenger's bag and slinging it over her head. "Me, neither." She muttered, slamming the busted locker door shut. "I mean, not that he didn't kinda deserve it. He WAS a Slum Lord AND a total weasel. So, I guess I can't blame folks for wanting me outta the building for bringing in -- and I quote -- "bad elements."" She huffed with a roll of her eyes.

Spencer frowned, feeling even worse now. "First you lose your job, because of me. And now, your crib, too..."

Gabby smiled to herself and rolled her eyes at her concerned best friend. She knew that Spencer felt bad. And even if it was kind of her fault, Gabby didn't hold it against her. Especially not after finding out Spencer's little-big secret. "The gig was a bust and the crib was a dump, boo." She said, trying to lighten her own mood as well as her best friend's. "Original Gabby's just gotta stay strong with the struggle. Just like everybody else."

Spencer contemplated her options for all of 2 seconds before deciding. "Hey, why don't you just come crash at my place for a while?" She chirped casually, leaning against the row of lockers.

Gabby smiled in appreciation, but shook her head. "Thanks, boo. But I don't wanna impose or anything." She said with a rather regretful tone. The truth was that she was still homeless and she didn't have any family to turn to. No, they'd turned their backs on her a long time ago now. Not that she gave a damn.

Spencer smiled, noticing her best friend's bashful expression. It wasn't an expression she was used to seeing on her. "You wouldn't be. Ashley finally found out about that Stacey chick and broke up with Craig. She moved out last weekend to go and stay with her sister down in sunny California. And Jess finally moved up to Port Angeles with Robert about 3 weeks ago. So, there's plenty of room." She explained, barely able to contain her rather childish excitement.

Gabby, too, looked very enthusiastic about the idea. "You sure, boo?" She asked, looking rather surprised by the generous offer. Although, she knew Spencer always had her back. And vice versa.

Spencer grinned. "We'll move you in at lunch." She chimed, clearly confirming the decision. "Besides, I kinda need help paying the rent." She added with a cheeky little smirk.

Gabby rolled her eyes, but couldn't help chuckle in amusement. "Just one question, though;"

Spencer shot her an intrigued look, but otherwise stayed silent to allow her to continue.

"Those super-freaks still after you?" Gabby asked straight up, her expression slightly concerned, however.

Spencer shot her a "yeah, right!" look. "After the way I kicked their asses?" She chirped, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"And what about those black-helicopter boys you got on your tail?" Gabby asked, obliviously referring to Hetfield.

"That situation's pretty much chilled out for now." Spencer replied honestly.

"Aiight, cool, I'm in." Gabby chimed, suddenly bursting into the excitement she had been holding onto.

Spencer nodded and grinned. "Sweet. We'll move you in at lunch."


	82. Chapter 82

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Spencer, I'm NOT letting you do this." Jacky ground out, his voice low and firm. "I'm WON'T lose you." He added when she shoved him lightly out of the way.

Tonight was the night. But was it even a date? Jacky did wonder. Maybe he should have just asked her. Then again, that might have been rather awkward for the both of them. Which was the last thing he wanted, especially since they were so comfortable around each other.

"Hey." Ryan chimed, suddenly appearing in his best friend's open bedroom doorway. "Everything okay in here?" He asked rather warily as he watched his best friend hastily sorting through his closet.

"Yeah, fine." Jacky muttered absentmindedly, not even bothering to look up. "Why?"

Ryan shrugged casually to himself. "Just that you're tearing through there like you lost something..."

...Spencer huffed as she continued to sort through her bedroom closet. "I'm just trying to find something to wear."

Gabby leaned against her best friend's open doorway as she watched the transgenic girl with intrigue. "Where you goin' anyway, boo?"

"Over to Ryan and Jacky's place, for dinner." Spencer replied absentmindedly, still raking through her random piles of clothes. For someone who was well organised and executed, she really was a slacker of a soldier sometimes.

"But Ryan's NOT gonna be there, huh?" Gabby asked, though, it was clear that she already knew the answer.

"I dunno. Probably not. He's always busy with something." Spencer replied, clearly too distracted to notice her best friend's obvious hinting.

Gabby smirked. "Uh-huh. So, it's like, a date..."

...Jacky finally turned around to shoot his best friend a sour look. "It's NOT a date. She's just coming over for dinner." He insisted. Though, it was mainly because he didn't want to put a label on their relationship. Whatever it was between them, it was far from any normal labels out there.

Ryan's smirk only widened as he leaned against the door-frame. "Uh-huh. Sure. Whatever, dude."

Jacky shot him a look that somehow read: "Really? You're REALLY gonna be immature about this?"

Ryan's simply continued to smirk.

Jacky scoffed at his silly friend. "We have dinner, just the two of us, all the damn time."

Ryan nodded, taking that little factor into account. "Yeah. But things are different now. The gun is loaded," He added with a suggestive smirk. "If ya know what I mean..."

...Spencer shot her best friend a playful glare. "No, I DON'T know what you mean." She replied snootily.

Gabby rolled her eyes as she leaned against the bathroom door-frame, watching the transgenic girl sitting on the edge of the bathtub, shaving her legs. The fact that Spencer was shaving her legs only proved the point that Gabby was trying to make. "Oh, puh-lease!" She scoffed loudly. "I've seen the way you two always look at each other. With him back on his feet now, maybe you can both do somethin' about it." She stated with a suggestive little smirk.

Spencer had to smirk in amusement at that. "We're not even like that." She insisted, just like she always did. Though, she didn't want to believe the words anymore. She did want more from Jacky. "Besides..."

"...Just because I was in a wheelchair," Jacky began, chopping the tomatoes up on the kitchen counter. "Doesn't mean I couldn't have gone there, if I wanted to." He stated, looking as offended as he sounded.

Ryan held up his hands in defense, though, he was grinning in amusement. "I understand..."

...Gabby chuckled. "But it doesn't matter whether the obstacle between you and him gettin' busy was physical or mental. ALL that matters, is that it's gone now."

Spencer scoffed at her best friend's bluntness. "And..."

"...Your point is?" Jacky asked, quirking a brow at his best friend.

"That it's a whole new ballgame. And this is a girl that you're actually in love with. Not like Katy or Jenna -- whom, by the way, I hated BOTH of." Ryan replied with another smirk. "WHICH is why you're suddenly a nervous wreck."

Jacky briefly paused chopping the onions to glare over at his best friend. "And WHAT was wrong with Katy and Jenna?" He asked defensively.

Ryan shot him an "Are you serious?" look. "Well, first of all; Katy was a lesbian, besides being a snooty, upper-class bitch, and Jenna was just a shameless, money-grabbing whore." He stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which is should have been to Jacky. "Honestly, Vincent, I was starting to worry about your taste in women. However, I approve of Spencer. She's a good girl." He teased, though, he had meant that last part. He knew that Spencer had her troubles, but who didn't? He also knew that she was more selfless and caring than even SHE realised, which was what was so endearing about her to him. And on top of that, she made Jacky happy, seemingly without even trying sometimes.

Jacky rolled his eyes before going back to chopping the onions. "And I'm not nervous." He muttered. "Ow!" He roared as the blade nipped the surface of his finger.

Ryan simply smirked in amusement...

...Gabby's smirk widened. "Yeah, right." She murmured. "This is just one more reason I'm glad I'm a lesbian for; we don't put ourselves through all this drama-drama. After one or two dates, we basically move in together."

Spencer rolled her eyes as she finished drying her legs off with her towel. "I'm telling you; we're just a couple of friends getting together for some dinner..."

...Jacky closed the oven door and turned around to face his best friend again. "Anything else is just a sure-shit way to fuck things up between us." He said, only wishing he could be wrong about that. What if wanting more from each other did fuck things up? And things were going pretty well lately.

Ryan had given up by this point. "Whatever you say, dude." He chirped. "But I'm gonna clear outta here for tonight, all the same. Give you two some 'space'..."

...Gabby smirked smugly to herself as she watched the transgenic girl standing in front of the bathroom mirror, smearing on lipstick and other make-up. "Well, if you're not coming home, boo -- could you at least call me at some point? Just so I'm not sittin' up all night worrying about you."

Spencer rolled her eyes at her reflection, but couldn't help smiling to herself. "Sure thing..."

...After Ryan had made himself scarce for the night, Jacky quickly rushed around the apartment. He tidied his bedroom quickly, sprayed the bathroom with some air freshener, dimmed the lights in both the kitchen and the living room and then quickly set up a bunch of scented candles. Maybe he was getting a little ahead of himself, but he just wanted to make it special for her. Even if it wasn't a date.

As Jacky went back to check the chicken, the doorbell rang. He smirked to himself as he then made his way to the front door. At least she had made an effort to knock this time, unlike any other time. He took a deep breath before finally pulling the front door open and smiled at the appreciate curves through her baby blue blouse. "Hey." He greeted, trying to act cool and collected.

Spencer smiled brightly back at him. "Hey, yourself."

Jacky chuckled and stepped aside. "Come on in..."

...While Spencer was out with Jacky for the night, Gabby thought she would use her alone time to properly unpack the rest of her belongings. Spencer had already insisted that she stay with her for as long as possible and she was definitely okay with that. She and Spencer were like sisters, anyway, so it made sense. Even if Spencer was hiding from some fucked up thugs who wanted to torture or kill the poor girl.

Gabby pulled up her large 'Xena: The Warrior Princess' poster and hopped up onto her bed before pinning the poster on the wall above the head of her bed. As she hopped back off of the bed, she heard the phone in the kitchen ringing loudly. Huffing in annoyance, she shuffled out of her bedroom and quickly into the kitchen before answering the phone.

"Spencer!?"

Gabby frowned at the deep, male voice. It sounded very familiar to her. Very familiar, indeed. "Who is this?" She asked warily. After all, she knew what kind of people were looking for her boo...

...Jacky groaned loudly, only causing the transgenic girl to laugh even harder. "It's NOT funny! This is a disaster!" He whined. Though, he was begging his body not to betray him, too and laugh along with her.

Spencer sniffed back more chuckles and finally managed to get a hold of herself. "Oh, my, fucking, God! Yes, this is a disaster, and yes, this is fucking funny, English."

Jacky shot her a playful glare.

"HOW exactly does one forget to turn the oven on?" Spencer teased once again, smirking when he glared at her again. "So... Chicken Tartar?" She chimed, trying so, very hard not to burst out laughing, for his sake, at least.

Then, to top things off, Jacky's cellphone suddenly began to ring from the where he'd left it on the coffee table. This could probably only mean one thing: trouble. "Can you answer that, while I try to salvage... Something." He huffed.

Spencer smirked. "Yeah. Turn on the oven." She chirped, chuckling lightly.

Jacky shot her one last playful glare.

Spencer turned back out of the kitchen and walked down the hallway and back into the living room. She swiped his cellphone up from the coffee table before flipping it open and pressing it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Spencer!?"

Spencer's pulse raced immediately, her eyes widening. "Zack!?"

"Yeah, Spencer. God, finally..."

Spencer frowned. The last she had seen of her brother; he was being carted off by Hetfield himself. "Zack, where are you?"

"Spencer..." Zack panted, sounding rather worn out. "Help me... I need you..."

...As usual, the night hadn't turned out as expected. Though, in some obvious way, both Spencer and Jacky probably SHOULD have expected it.

"He's hiding in the forest surrounding the new Monticora base." Spencer explained, perched on the end breakfast island. "I have to get to him before they do." She said, frowning to herself. This was her fault. Just like everything else in her lousy life.

Jacky glared at her as if she were absolutely insane. "No. Absolutely not. Are you fucking crazy!?" He snapped. He knew he was being irrational, but he didn't want to ever have to say 'goodbye' to her. It was too painful to think about, let alone it actually ever happening. "That forest is gonna be crawling with Hetfield's men."

Spencer rolled her eyes. She already knew he would be somewhat difficult about all of this. And it wasn't that she didn't care for his opinion, she did. It was just that she had already made up her mind. Zack was her big brother. And he would do the same for her. Besides, Zack rarely ever asked for help, from anyone, so she knew it was bad for him this time. "I'm going, Jacky. I've already made up my mind." She stated boldly. "I owe it to him." She said, slipping off of the island.

Jacky quickly slipped off of his stool and followed her out of the kitchen and down the hallway. He rushed in front of her when she reached for the front door and held his hand over it to stop her from going any further. "Okay, say you DO make it passed the Sector checkpoint, say you even manage to get to Zack -- what makes you think you can slip through a Monticora drag-net and get back out, again?" He asked, clearly challenging her.

Spencer simply scoffed at his attempts. "Well, we did it once already. And we were all just kids then." She pointed out snootily before reaching for the handle again.

Jacky growled in annoyance, shoving her back gently. He ignored the glare on her face, knowing how touchy she was when it concerned her family. But he was still cautious. "What if it's a trap? What if Zack's been turned already?" He asked, trying desperately now.

Spencer shot him a dangerous glare. "ZACK, turned?" She exclaimed, sounding both offended and outraged. "You REALLY don't know him at all, do you!?"

"Spencer, I'm NOT letting you do this." Jacky ground out, his voice low and firm. "I'm WON'T lose you." He added when she shoved him lightly out of the way.

Spencer paused and glared back at him. That was a low blow -- trying to keep her here by trying to make her feel guilty. How could he not already know that she was stubborn? That she only had her family and that they meant all kinds of everything to her. "Don't get me wrong; nobody's more overjoyed that you're back on your feet than me, but reality cheque -- I can STILL kick your ass. Physically AND psychologically."

Jacky simply flinched as she slammed the front door behind her, unable to do anything else.


	83. Chapter 83

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She..." Zack's frown deepened even more as he hesitated for a moment. "She works at, uh... A bakery... Yeah, a bakery. She makes these cute little cupcakes. And you should see how long her hair's got now. It's like she hasn't cut it since the escape." He said, an excited smile creeping across his lips. "She died it blonde, too."

Using the directions that Zack had given her over the phone, Spencer hopped back onto her motorcycle and rode off through the city. It took her half an hour to get through all the Sector checkpoints, but one she was out of the city, she put her foot down on the pedal and sped off just as the Sun was beginning to set. It then only took her another twenty minutes to reach the outskirts of the forests that her big brother was hiding in. Spencer quickly found a place to hide her motorcycle, using some of the dense brushes and dead leaves to help her cause. Thankfully, she had killed the engine just in time, because she could already hear unmistakeable thuds of Hetfield's men as they patrolled the ghostly area.

Using her senses, Spencer then began to roam the forest herself, managing to avoid any form of contact with any of Hetfield's men. And using her tracking skills, she managed to followed a small trail of flattened leaves. She paused, staring warily at the small cave just ahead. Spencer took a deep breath before continuing towards the cave. She carefully and quietly shuffled inside, thankful that she could see perfectly well in the complete darkness of her new surroundings. "Zack?" She called out, her voice barely above a whisper. If he was close by, she knew that he would hear her. "Zack?" She called out again. Only this time, she was caught completely off guard as she felt someone grabbing her from behind her. However, this time, she knew exactly who it was. She could sense him, she didn't need to see him. "Zack, it's me!" She managed to choke out as his arm tightened around her through, his other hand holding the back of her head in place.

"What're you doing here!?" Zack roared. He sounded much more hostile than usual.

"Zack, you're hurting me!" Spencer growled, struggling against his hold, but failing miserably. He had always been the strongest in their unit and that only ever bothered her in situations like this.

"Shut up! HE sent you!" Zack yelled.

Spencer began to panic slightly -- if he didn't shut the hell up, even Hetfield's men would hear them eventually and probably find them, too. "YOU shut up! Hetfield's men will hear you!" She hissed back, still struggling miserably against him. "And what the hell are you talking about!? YOU called ME!"

"Liar!" Zack roared, tightening his grip. "You're just trying to trick me, again!" He exclaimed, sounding completely outraged.

"Zack, for shit sake! I'm NOT trying to trick you!" Spencer snarled back, relentless in her miserable efforts of freeing herself. "Hetfield's men are all over the place right now, so we have to get the fuck out of here!"

"Liar!" Zack growled out, again. "HE sent you here to bring me back, but it's NOT going to work!" He stated with defiance. "You have been turned. You are a threat to the others." He stated, swirling her around to face him.

Spencer instantly used the momentum of his brief distraction, twisted herself around in his iron-grip. She head-butted him hard, her forehead crunching against his nose and causing him to stumble back, his grip loosening on her. She then grabbed him by the arm, twisted it behind his back and kicked the back of his knees. When he sank to his knees, she flipped him over onto his back in the dirt, his arm still in her grasp. "Don't move." She warned, glaring down at him as she kept him in place, her foot perched on his chest for extra effect.

Zack glared back up at her, but otherwise made no attempt to move. "I KNEW it. I knew you were one of THEM." He growled, spitting out the last word.

"If that were true; this would be the part where I call in a T.A.C team and turn you over to Hetfield." Spencer retorted, shooting him an expectant look. "But it's NOT true." She stated, slowly letting his hand go and lifting her foot off of his chest. "I'm here, because you asked me to come." She added, her tone a little softer now.

Zack didn't move for a moment as he laid there, simply staring back up at her. He then slowly sat up and instantly burst into tears, his hands covering his face. "Spencer..." He breathed, sounding utterly relieved.

Spencer frowned deeply, but was beside him in a heartbeat, wrapping her arms around him and holding him close to her. "Shh. It's okay. Everything's gonna be okay. I promise." She whispered, only trying to comfort her big brother. She had never seen him so defeated and it scared the shit out of her. "We'll stay in here until it gets dark and then I'm gonna get you out of here."

Zack simply nodded, sniffling loudly as he used the back of his hands to swipe at his soggy, pale cheeks.

Spencer instantly noticed the purple bruises on her brother's wrists and frowned deeply. "What did they do to you?" She whispered, more to herself.

"There was a doctor," Zack began, his voice slightly muffled and croaky. "He helped me escape."

"Why?" Spencer asked, automatically suspicious.

Zack smiled slightly at her tone. At least this time, it was the real Spencer. He knew for sure this time around. "I guess the guilt got to him..." He mumbled, shrugging slightly. "He gave me some shot that slowed my heart down enough to make Hetfield believe I was dead."

"And you had to dig your way out of grave." Spencer concluded softly, already knowing of that escape. All too well.

Zack nodded, taking on the same expression as his baby sister as the two of the tried to push away the unwanted memories of their childhood. "I didn't tell them ANYthing, Spencer. About you, or ANY of the others. I SWEAR it." He professed, shooting her a look that begged her to believe him.

Spencer really wished she could believe him and know for sure, but she knew what Hetfield was like. She knew that fucked up old man all too well. "If they used psycho-actives on you, we can't be sure of anything." She said softly. She wanted him to know that she wasn't angry with him if he had given anything away to Hetfield.

Zack shook his head furiously. "No, Spencer," He said, slowly pulling himself to his feet. "I couldn't have said anything, because I don't know anything. I made myself forget. The way that they taught us to."

Hetfield's words suddenly echoed loudly throughout Spencer's mind.

\-- "...NO ONE can resist torture indefinitely, pliable..."

"...You WILL reveal what you know, eventually..."

"...But memories CAN be buried, obfuscated..."

"...You can learn to forget what you know..."

"...Your own name, even your own barcode..."

"...By deliberately flooding your mind with disinformation..."

"...You can so confuse your memory that you can't reveal the truth..." --

"I made myself forget,"

Spencer quickly snapped out of her clouded thoughts and horrid memories at the sound of her brother's defeated voice.

"To protect you... To protect ALL of you." Zack whispered, looking completely lost and broken down.

Spencer sighed softly. "It's okay. It's all over now." She murmured, wishing she could believe her own words. Again, it was mainly to comfort him.

"No!" Zack snapped, glaring at her. "No, it's NOT over for ME! I'M the only one who knew. The ONLY one!" He said, looking rather distraught. "I HAVE to make myself remember, again, so that I can protect them."

"And you will." Spencer assured him. And this, she did believe. "You called me, right?" She reminded. "You remembered my number." She said, giving him an encouraging smile.

"No, that's not the same." Zack mumbled with a huff, quickly averting his eyes from her.

"Yes, it is." Spencer insisted. "You can do it if you try, Zack."

"No, it's different with YOU, Spencer." Zack grumbled, slowly lifting his gaze back up to her.

Spencer shot him a confused look.

"I mean," Zack let out another deflated huff, staring hopelessly at her. "How could I EVER forget a SINGLE thing about you?"

Spencer tried to ignore it, but she could see the obvious longing in his ocean green orbs and it DID bother her. He wasn't supposed to look at her like that. She loved him TOO much for him to ever look at her like THAT.

Then, as if by some miracle (to break the horrid silence between them), the sudden noise of men yelling over helicopters hovering close by sounded.

"Better check it out. Make sure we're safe in here. Stay put." Spencer said, slowly walking back towards the entrance of the small cave.

While Spencer disappeared for a few minutes, Zack took the time to finally relax. Well, as much as he could. At least he wasn't alone anymore. He walked over to the back of the cave and planted himself down on the ground. He didn't know how long he was out for, he didn't even realise he was falling asleep until it was too late. Then, what seemed like only a few moments later, Zack bolted up right, his eyes wide as they darted around.

"It's just me." Spencer said, holding up her hands in surrender.

Zack instantly relaxed again when his gaze fell onto her. He let out a relieved sigh as she slowly crept over and sat down next to him. "It's been a real long time since I've been able to let my guard down long enough to sleep properly." He said. "Probably wouldn't bother YOU, though. You never did sleep much, anyway. Whether you needed to or not." He added with a small smile.

Spencer smiled slightly, too. "Yeah. Lexi and me -- we must have like, a little shark D.N.A in us or something." She half-joked. She HAD always wondered if it was really true. "We just never really needed to sleep." She added with a lazy shrug, leaning her back against the hard, rocky wall of the cave.

Zack smirked in amusement and nodded. "Yeah. That's why she doesn't mind working night-shifts."

There was a split second pause between both transgenics before they finally realised what had just happened.

Zack's eyes widened, Spencer smiling proudly. "In a bar, in Portland." He said, trying harder to remember. It was as if the information was on the verge of spilling, the words just at the tip of his tongue. "No, wait," He frowned deeply, trying even harder. "That's Valary." He said, correcting himself mainly. "Lexi lives in San Francisco."

Spencer nodded, her smiling slowly widening. "Go on. You're doing REALLY good." She encouraged him gently, not wanting to push him too far. She knew that he was still somewhat fragile. Even transgenics needed time to heal. Both physically and mentally.

Zack's frown never wavered from his pale, weary features as he tried harder to remember. "She lives really near to the Golden Gate Bridge."

"And what about Val?" Spencer asked eagerly. She had always been very close to Valary. Even closer than she was to Zack. Which really was saying something. She loved all of her siblings equally, there was no doubt in her mind about that. But Valary was more like her than any of the others. Both in body and mind. "You said she lives in Portland." She reminded, only trying to help her big brother.

"She..." Zack's frown deepened even more as he hesitated for a moment. "She works at, uh... A bakery... Yeah, a bakery. She makes these cute little cupcakes. And you should see how long her hair's got now. It's like she hasn't cut it since the escape." He said, an excited smile creeping across his lips. "She died it blonde, too."

Spencer grinned widely, simply beaming at the new information. She was over the fact that she would probably never be able see the others again, but that was okay. She knew it was probably for the best. At least, unless Monticora was ever destroyed. She could only dream. "And Brian? Where's he at?" She asked, sounding just as excited.

Zack grinned back at her. "L.A." He replied. "He's working as a mechanic. And he's got a dog. A German Shepherd. Scary-looking, like the one we had back at Monticora. But she's a real sweetheart and a total softy."

Spencer nodded, still grinning like a complete idiot, but without a care in the world. For the short time being, anyway. "Keep going. You're doing great." She insisted, shooting him another encouraging look...

...Jacky growled out loudly in frustration and threw his cellphone onto the couch.

"Still can't get a hold of her?" Ryan asked, looking rather concerned.

"No." Jacky grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Ryan sighed quietly. "Well, I'm heading to the market. You need anything?"

Jacky shook his head. "No, thanks..."

...Spencer shifted, trying to get a little more comfortable. "Tell me about Matt. What's he up to?"

"Matt?" Zack asked, frowning deeply once again. Though, this time, he looked deeply confused, too. "I... I don't know. I-I can't remember." He stammered, looking completely helpless again.

"It's okay. It's fine. Don't worry about it." Spencer whispered, throwing her arm around the back of his shoulders and leaning into him. "It'll come back eventually. Don't try too hard."

Zack sighed, feeling rather content as he leaned into her and rested his head gently on her shoulder. "I saw Lacey back at Monticora." He uttered gloomily.

Spencer immediately felt a huge pang of guilt and hurt swell up in the pit of her stomach. "We're gonna get her out of there someday; you and me." She promised, though, she was silently vowing it to herself and to Lacey.

Zack nodded against her shoulder, but otherwise kept silent. He was beginning to feel rather sleepy again. He suddenly wondered if Spencer knew how safe he really felt when she was around. He had to admit that she was just as good of a soldier as him. Maybe even better than him. MAYBE.

Spencer sighed, reaching a hand up and running her fingers through his silky, black tufts of hair. "You should get some rest for now. It won't be dark for another hour yet." She told him, then slowly pulling out of their embrace.

As she rose to her feet, Zack slowly laid back down, using his hands as a makeshift pillow for his head. "Thanks, Speedy." He murmured tiredly. "For coming to get me, I mean." He elaborated, glancing up at her through heavy lids.

Spencer smiled softly down at him and nodded in acknowledgement. "It's the least I can do -- after everything that you've done for me." Of course, she was mainly referring to him taking the bullet for her and getting carted back to Monticora. She knew how hard that must have been for him. After all, he said that he would rather die than go back there. And she was right with him on that one.

"Hetfield tried to trick me into thinking you'd come for me before." Zack murmured, his eyes already closed.

Spencer frowned, both intrigued and confused. "What'd you mean? Tricked you how?"

Zack let out a tired little sigh, his eyes still firmly shut as he answered her. "Got the doc' to shoot me up with fuck knows what. Sent someone in, pretending to be you while I was out of my nut. Really messed with my head." He murmured, with another little sigh. "So tired..." He whispered, already half asleep.

Spencer thought over his words for a moment as she watched him struggle to get more comfortable on the dirt floor of the dark cave. "It's okay. Sleep." She told him.

After a few moments of watching him, Spencer knelt down beside him. "I'm gonna head up the road." She told him, raising her voice just enough for him to hear.

Zack nodded, still able to register her words.

"There's a gas station nearby. I'll get us some food." Spencer said. "But... If I don't I don't come back by Sundown; just keep going. Find the others before Hetfield does."


	84. Chapter 84

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We don't HAVE time! It could already be too late to save them!" Spencer snapped, rising from the couch.

Spencer didn't waste any time as she weaved through the trees and leaped over the bushes. The Sun was already beginning to set, but that only made her push herself further, harder and faster. She had decided to travel on foot, because it was certainly faster and probably a lot safer. She could creep passed any of Hetfield's men without even being noticed this way (without the roaring engine of her motorcycle between her legs).

Finally, after a few more minutes, Spencer reached the gas station. Although, she stayed hidden across the road, still in the forests. Her eyes then slowly began to drift around and instantly, she knew that she that this was just another trap. She wondered if Hetfield had forgotten how "talented" his kids really were, because the man standing by his car, pretending to fill up on gas wasn't doing much of an "undercover" job at all. Then again, maybe she had just grown as a freak after all these years out in the big, bad world fending for herself. She could also now see the man glancing around his surroundings, as if looking for someone; her. Spencer's eyes then darted over to the man dressed as the attendant, who had just walked out of the small gas station building. She watched the "attendant" walk casually over to the man dressed in a brown Burberry suit, filling up on gas. Then when their lips started to move, she quickly honed in on their words.

"We're in position, standing by." The attendant said, raising his hand to his left ear.

"And there's still no sign of her." The man in the expensive suit added, looking even more less discrete as he spoke into his shirt collar.

Spencer also noticed a couple of armed Monticora soldiers hiding beside the gas station, behind a few large dumpsters. 'So much for getting some food...'

...Spencer rushed back through the forests and straight back into the cave.

Zack instantly bolted up right from the dirt floor, his eyes fully wide. Though, he soon calmed down when he realised where he was and who he was with.

Spencer didn't bother speaking. Hetfield's men were too close to them now. Instead, she used the hand signals she and the others had been taught to quickly explain the situation at hand.

Zack simply nodded, understanding every single fluid motion. He then pulled himself up to his feet before following her out of the cave...

...Hetfield was becoming more and more impatient by the minute now. But nothing was really different there. He watched with irritants for now as Lars and Doctor Bane stood either side of him watching the screens and listening in, too. "Has she shown up yet?" He asked into the tiny intercom.

\-- "Negative." --

"What'd you think he will do when she doesn't go back to him?" Doctor Bane asked. He still looked a little concerned for the X-5, but not enough to put his own life at risk, of course.

"He'll do what she told him to do." Hetfield replied, knowing his kids all too well. At least that was one benefit. If even a small one at that.

"He'll assume that she's been captured and move along to look for the others to warn them." Lars added, earning an agreeing nod from his boss.

There was a sudden disturbance with the audio equipment, causing the computer speakers to build up with loud static noises.

Hetfield frowned, looking even more annoyed, if that was even possible. He had been searching for his kids from the very moment they had escaped and now that he had found two of them (and the most important two, at that) he was still more than livid that he still couldn't seem to catch them. Even when they were literally within his own reach. However, he knew that these kids were only doing as he had taught them and that they all saw him as the enemy. He didn't really blame them, he knew he had been somewhat cruel and set in his ways, but nevertheless, he truly loved every last one of his X-5 class. "What the hell's wrong with the audio?" He asked, his eyes snapping over to his second in command; his right hand man, so to speak.

"It shouldn't be breaking up like this." Lars said, frowning in confusion to himself. He leaned over the desk and quickly began typing away at the computer keyboard to try and fix the little problem. "But I AM getting a strong G.P.S signal... He's moving, sir!" He suddenly announced, pointing to the map on one of the many the computer screens.

Hetfield kept his eyes trained on the small red target, watching it move along the forest stream on the map.

"Any sign of her yet?" Lars asked into the tiny intercom.

Yet again, the reply was a; "Negative."

Hetfield gritted his teeth, seeing red for a split second. He then frowned curiously and thought to himself for a few moments. "This is taking far too long. Something must be wrong..." He paused again, going over his slim options before speaking into the tiny intercom once again. "All units, this is Command. We're bringing them in. He's moving south, along the stream..."

...Both Spencer and Zack could hear the soldiers in the near distance. But both the transgenic soldiers pushed themselves onwards, following the stream back to their escape...

...Lars frowned, looking confused at the screen in front of him. "He's stopped, sir."

Hetfield frowned curiously, but wasted no time. "Delta," He spoke into the tiny intercom again. "This is Control. Target is south of your position -- 1-7-5 degrees."

\-- "Roger that, Control. We're moving in." --

Hetfield smirked smugly to himself as he waited, but that smirk was soon wiped from his smug face at what he heard.

\-- "Control, this is Delta team. We're in the target area. There's no sign of them. Over." --

Hetfield was extremely confused now. "What!? That's impossible, Delta team. He's standing right next to you!" He roared, feeling his stomach suddenly lurch with a horrible feeling. Of loss. Which he NEVER took well. Ever.

\-- "Sir! The transmitter!" --

Hetfield scowled. "Say that again, Delta."

\-- "Sir, he's ripped it out of his head. Tied with a rag onto a log. Used it as a decoy." --

"Oh, for FUCK sake!" Hetfield roared, fly-kicking the chair closest to him...

...Zack panted heavily as took the small rest while watching her uncover her motorcycle from the hidden bushes and branches. "Spencer... They were listening the entire time."

Spencer nodded in acknowledgement, her expression rather grave. "Yeah. They heard everything you told me about the others." She grunted, swiping the last of the dead leaves away from the saddle of her bike.

Zack winced in both pain and at the knowledge of knowing what he had just done. He clutched the side of his bloody forehead, trying not to pass out from the running. "We HAVE to warn them."

Spencer nodded again, wheeling her motorcycle through the clearing. "I have to get you outta here first..."

...Later that night, Spencer and Zack had managed to arrive safely back at Ryan and Jacky's apartment. Spencer didn't bother to knock this time, she simply let herself in, her big brother trudging gloomily along behind her. The siblings walked down the hallway and into the living room. Spencer perched herself on one of the arms of one of the leather couches, while Zack stood facing out of the large wall of windows that looked down on near enough the entire city. If he were in such a foul mood right now, he would really have appreciated the bright night lights making the city glow in all it's miserably happy glory.

"It was a trick." Spencer said when she noticed her beautiful blue-eyed man hobbling into the room with his trusty cane helping him along. "Hetfield let him escape so that he'd lead him to me and the others."

Jacky nodded, showing her that he understood the situation.

"I compromised the safety of Spencer and the others! I fucking jeopardised everything!" Zack snapped in frustration, only angry with himself. After all he had taught the others and how he had kept on at Spencer, and now HE was the one that had failed them ALL.

"What'd you mean?" Jacky asked, frowning in confusion. "How?"

"By opening --" Zack yelled, only to stop when he swirled around in his temper to see that Jacky was up on his own two feet again. He looked rather surprised, but didn't question it. "-- my big mouth." He mumbled, finally finishing his little tantrum.

Jacky noticed the expression on the male transgenic's face. A lot had gone on since he had last seen Zack. He simply shot the green-eyed man a sheepish smile. "Long story..."

...After an hour or so, Hetfield had finally managed to calm himself down. Well, at least enough to go back and listen to the audio he had already captured.

Lars pressed the stop button on the tape after he had played the conversation over at least ten times by now. "So, what'd you think?" He asked, glancing to his boss for their next move.

Hetfield thought to himself for a few moments as he relayed every single word from the transmitter audio in his mind. "He'll try to warn the others; let them know they're safety's been compromised." Hetfield knew that much all too well. He knew how close his kids were to one another, what they meant to one another. And he knew that they would all gladly die for one another. It was actually a quality he admired most about them. Other than their grim determination and sheer will to survive, that is.

Lars nodded in acknowledgement.

"We're going to have to move on this one." Hetfield said, his voice as low as his expression was serious. "And we're going to have to move FAST..."

...Meanwhile, back at Ryan and Jacky's apartment, Zack was still struggling to put together the pieces of information he already remembered about his other siblings. Spencer was sitting on one of the couches beside her big brother, hoping to help him somehow, any way she could. Though, she was mostly beside him for silent moral and sisterly support.

And while they were doing that, Jacky and Ryan had left them to it. The two "ordinary" men were currently hiding away in the kitchen, both of them currently nursing crappy cups of coffee.

"You said that Valary worked at a bakery in Portland." Spencer said, eyeing her brother warily. She was still very concerned for his health as well as his mental stability. "Which one?" She asked, keeping her voice soft. She didn't want to risk setting him off. She knew all too well what psycho-actives did to the brain from her own horrific childhood experiences.

Zack tried to think as hard as he could, hoping that somehow it would all just come back to him. But he hadn't had to brainwash himself in a very long time. And now it seemed that he had also forgotten how to make himself remember again. "I... I don't know." He mumbled, looking rather frustrated with himself.

Spencer couldn't deny feeling disappointed, but she knew that it wasn't Zack's fault. "What about Brian? Where does he work?" She asked softly.

Zack shook his head furiously, his eyes squinting as if trying to force the memories out. "I don't know." He mumbled, again, looking completely miserable by this point.

Spencer nodded and shot him a small, reassuring smile. "Well, how did you stay in contact with them?" She asked, taking a different approach instead. And it seemed to work.

Zack's eyes lit up a little. "Private contact number." This, he DID remember, thankfully. Probably because it was the most recent of his important memories. Nonetheless, he was grateful. And maybe Spencer asking questions and gently trying to coax the memories out of him did help. A little, anyway. "I set up a voicemail-box so they could check in with me every now and then. Just to tell me they were still alive and that Hetfield hadn't found them." He elaborated a little, feeling the memories slowly coming back to him now. Although, VERY slowly.

Spencer nodded. Although, she did feel a little left out, she couldn't deny that. However, there were more pressing matters currently at hand. "And what if YOU need to get in touch with any of them for whatever reason?" She asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"I'd just call them. I had memorised all of their numbers..." Zack trailed off, looking deeply concentrated as he tried to remember more.

"What about Lexi? Do you remember HER number?" Spencer asked. She knew she was prodding slightly now, but there were lives that depended on the information locked deep inside her brother's head.

Zack shook his head furiously. "No, I don't know." He repeated, looking more and more frustrated by the moment.

Spencer sighed quietly in defeat. "Think, Zack." She whispered softly. "Their lives depend on you." She reminded, hoping to get through to him. She knew she was being slightly hard on him, but she needed to be.

Zack instantly jumped up from the couch and glared down at his baby sister. "Don't you think I fucking know that!?" He snapped loudly before stalking off. He then slammed the bathroom door harshly behind him in some sort of silent, but childish protest.

Spencer didn't bother chasing after him. She knew he needed a little time to cool off. The only problem was that they didn't have time right now.

Jacky slowly hobbled his way into the living room, his hand gripping the jewelled skull-cap of his trusty walking-cane. "Just give him some time." He said. He actually felt rather sympathetic towards Zack. Even if they weren't exactly the best of friends. But he mattered to Spencer. And that was enough for him.

"We don't HAVE time! It could already be too late to save them!" Spencer snapped, rising from the couch. Tears were already brimming her eyes as she stared rather helplessly over at her beautiful, blue-eyed man. She quickly managed to calm herself down by taking a deep breath and simply letting herself get washed away in his bright, blue pools. "I'm sorry. It's not your fault." She mumbled, her throat aching through her upset. "It's just... There HAS to be a way to warn them."

"Maybe there is." Ryan piped up, suddenly appearing in the doorway and wearing a rather smug grin. A little too smug. But in the most wonderful way.


	85. Chapter 85

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just got a message from Valary." Zack said, his expression rather grave. "Hetfield's on her tail and she needs our help."

Ryan's plan was simple, but extensively affective. He would warn the 2007 escapee transgenics by using his cable hacks to do so and then all they had to do was wait. And he made sure to give just enough information to warn them, though, not further compromise them. To Hetfield or to the rest of the world.

"Do not attempt to adjust your set. This is a streaming video bulletin. This cable hack will last exactly sixty-one seconds and is being broadcast all across America right now. It cannot be traced. It cannot be stopped. And it is the only free voice left in this city..."

As Ryan sat in his office in front of his computer and the small video camera, Jacky, Spencer and Zack all stood by in the doorway, watching. And waiting as patiently as possible. The tension in the apartment was thick, but rather stiff and uncertain.

"Those of you known as X-5 -- your safety has been compromised... This message will repeat every hour, on the hour until each one of you has checked in. Stayed tuned. Peace out..."

Jacky turned to Spencer and Zack as Ryan ended his cable hack, then turning off his equipment.

"Now we wait." Jacky said.

Ryan nodded in agreement as he rose from his chair. "And see who calls into Zack's contact number."

Spencer nodded in acknowledgement. "Ryan Eyes Only just made himself another enemy." She chirped with a taunting smile. Though, she shot him a very grateful expression.

Ryan simply grinned. "Well, it WAS getting a little quiet for me around here lately..."

...Hetfield wasn't the only one who was pissed off right now.

Lars let out a loud, frustrated huff and slammed his laptop closed in an angry little outburst. "This 'Ryan Eyes Only' shmuck is a pain-in-the-ass-do-gooder. But unfortunately, one smart son of a bitch."

Hetfield more than agreed there. "But the question is; why the hell is he trying to help my kids?" He asked with a very intrigued look in his bright blue orbs.

Lars was just as baffled there. He simply shrugged. "I have no idea." He answered truthfully, much like he usually did. Usually. Lately, he was beginning to think Hetfield was losing himself slowly, slowly. "It's not usually the sort of thing he gets caught up in."

"When the X-5 matter is finally resolved, I want you to find out who this clown is." Hetfield demanded, glaring over at the large TV screen on the opposite wall. He was trying to keep this situation under wraps and this Ryan Eyes Only guy was certain to fuck things up even more for him.

Lars simply nodded. "Yes, sir..."

...Meanwhile, back at Ryan and Jacky's apartment, there was finally some good news.

"Brian, Matt and Lexi have all called in." Zack announced as he walked back into the living room to join Spencer, Jacky and Ryan. "They're on the move now." He added with an elated grin.

Spencer was also very happy to hear that. "Good." She replied with a nod. "That just leaves Valary."

Zack nodded. He was slightly concerned. Valary was usually one of the first to call him if any trouble arose. He just hoped that she was okay. "Hey, you sure I didn't blab about any of the others while Hetfield was listening in on us?" He asked with a rather uneasy expression.

Spencer nodded and shot him a reassuring smile. "Believe me, I'd remember, you know I would." She added that last part with a little grin.

Zack shot her a sheepish smile and nodded. He believed her, of course he did. He was still nervous, though. Maybe he just worried too much. Though, with a lifestyle like his, it was very much needed. Most of the time, anyway.

"Well, I don't know about anyone else, but I am absolutely parched." Ryan piped up. "Beers, all round?" He chimed, glancing between them.

"Yeah, actually. That sounds real good right about now." Zack stated with a nod and a small smile.

Ryan nodded. "Great. Spencer?"

Spencer wrinkled her nose slightly and shook her head. "No, thanks. Wanna keep my head clear."

Ryan simply nodded. He didn't bother to ask Jacky, knowing he would want one anyway. "Be back in a jiffy." He chirped before rising from the couch and shuffling off out of the room and down the hallway.

"I gotta make a call." Jacky announced, glancing at Spencer, who nodded and sent him a small smile. He smiled brightly back at her before rising from his place on the couch and hobbling slowly off, using his cane.

Zack stared between the couple, smirking slightly in amusement, but otherwise staying silent. For now, anyway.

When Jacky was finally out of hearing range, Spencer glanced over at her brother, who was standing by the wall of window. "So, how come you didn't give ME this contact number of yours, so that I could find you if I needed to?" She asked casually. Though, she was still kind of hurt by that.

Zack glanced over at her, perched on the end of the couch. "You know why." He said, shooting her a pointed look.

Spencer rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help smirking to herself. "Because I haven't been a good little soldier by following orders?" She asked, her voice laced with both amusement and sarcasm.

Zack rolled his eyes as well, but smirked back at her. "Something like that." He countered.

Spencer chuckled, clearly amused. "So, I guess I won't be invited to any of the X-5 reunions?"

Zack sighed, shaking his head and shooting her a rather serious expression now. "You're too reckless, Spencer." He told her, his voice stern, but also somehow soft. "I can't risk giving the number to you. I mean, what if Hetfield actually caught you?" He wasn't trying to be a dick, he was trying to make her understand. Even HE had managed to fuck up. What if Spencer finally did, too? He just couldn't take that risk.

Spencer huffed, looking rather annoyed and upset. "So, I'm too much of a liability to be trusted. Is that it?" She asked, her tone bitter.

"If you wanna get on board with the way I do things, it's still not too late." Zack said, shooting her a rather pleading look. "But the first step is leaving Seattle."

Spencer simply stared back at him in defiance, saying absolutely nothing.

Zack sighed, already knowing her decision deep down. "I didn't think so." He mumbled, sounding rather defeated and disappointed. "Especially not NOW." He grumbled, glaring back out of the window.

Spencer frowned, shooting him a confused look. "What are you talking about?" She asked, seemingly oblivious.

Zack rolled his eyes before turning to face her again. "I'm talking about your blue-eyed miracle boy..."

...Hetfield continued to sift quickly through the file on his kids. He was beginning to get impatient. Again. But then, as if by some sort of little miracle --

"Sir, I got a lead on the girl in Portland." Lars announced, grinning triumphantly to himself.

Hetfield smirked, snapping the file shut. "Good." He replied. "Have them send us a chopper. A.S.A.P." He ordered. "I'm going to handle THIS one myself, on my OWN terms..."

...Half an hour later, back at Ryan and Jacky's apartment, Zack rushed back into the living room in front of the other three.

Spencer knew something was wrong instantly. "What is it?" She asked, looking slightly worried.

"Just got a message from Valary." Zack said, his expression rather grave. "Hetfield's on her tail and she needs our help."

Spencer nodded, already suspected that would be the answer. "Let's go."


	86. 86

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Guess so." Zack replied with a nod. "Let's hope miracles come in twos, 'cause you're gonna need another one to keep from getting caught, eventually." He added with an all too familiar big brother pointed look.

Valary didn't know if Zack was nearby or even if he was on his way, she could only hope.

The transgenic woman took refuge by hiding behind her apartment building, in the tiny, dumpster-filled alleyway. She could hear the familiar sound of the Monticora HUMVEE vehicles before she saw them pulling up, flocking the entire perimeter. She couldn't see Hetfield himself yet, but she could sure as shit see his armed goons flocking out of the large vehicles. Valary was trapped. But thankfully, she didn't panic. Too much...

...Hetfield slid out of the backseat and glanced over at his men. "What's the sit-rep?"

"She was last seen headed out of this building, sir." One of the soldiers stated. "We've secured the area. I've got men posted all along the perimeter. She's still here SOMEwhere."

Hetfield nodded in approval. "Alright, I want a point-to-point search, with tasers only. I want her alive..."

...Thankfully, Valary had heard every single word out of that son of a bitch's mouth. The same son of a bitch she had managed to avoid since the escape. She growled quietly to herself in frustration. "Come on, Zack. Where are you?" She could see Hetfield's men closing in on her apartment building and knew that it was time to move on. Either that or get caught. Which she wasn't going to let happen. With or without her big brother's help.

"There she is!" One of the soldiers yelled.

Valary cursed under her breath. Though, she wasted no time in turning around on her heels as running full pelt. She could hear the soldiers begin to give chase, but that only made her push herself on.

"Control, this is Delta team. She's moving west..."

...Hetfield smirked to himself before speaking into his handheld radio. "Good. Stay with her. And remember; I want her alive..."

...Valary kept on moving, but eventually found herself trapped between two park up buses. She turned around to go back the way she came and instead found that two of the soldiers had caught up to her.

The soldiers briefly glanced between one another before looking back at the transgenic woman. They then launched themselves at her with their tasers in hand.

Valary instantly leaped into mid-air, jumping clear over both the soldiers heads. As she landed back onto her feet, she swirled back around. And with a kick to the backs of their knees, she sent the soldiers down. She smirked to herself before quickly running off.

Both the soldiers quickly scrambled back up onto their feet and began running after the transgenic woman once again.

"Delta team to Command..."

...Hetfield quickly grabbed his radio. "Go ahead."

\-- "We have the subject in sight and are moving in now to subdue." --

Hetfield nodded for the other soldiers to go ahead before replying into the radio. "Alright, Delta team..."

...Once again, Valary found herself trapped back in the alleyway beside her apartment. Hetfield's men were surrounding her and this time, it was a lot more than just a couple of soldiers in front of her. And then, just as she thought she was a goner, big brother finally showed up. And he wasn't alone.

Spencer darted for the first seven soldiers, taking them down one by one with a single punch or kick.

Zack followed her actions, taking down any soldier in his way.

Valary joined in, both grateful and relieved for the help. She leaped towards the soldier creeping up behind her baby sister and wrapped her arm around his neck until she heard it crack.

Zack grunted as he took a blow to the face. He glared over at the soldier who had hit him and then grabbed him by the shoulders before shoving him viciously away...

...Hetfield couldn't believe his luck. His shitty, piece of shit luck. After being ignored on his handheld radio, he finally arrived at the alleyway, only to find all of his men either dead or half-conscious. Hetfield glanced around, his jaw set tight. "FUCK!" He roared, throwing his radio in an outrage tantrum...

...Spencer lead the way back to the meeting point, her big brother and her big sister following closely either side of her as they leaped from the rooftops of the parked up buses.

And as usual, Jacky pulled up in his beat up old Mustang; just in time.

Spencer smiled to herself as she spotted him. "Come on!" She called to her siblings as she leaped down from the roof of the last bus.

Zack and Valary followed her quickly. The three of them running across the gravel roads and jumping into Jacky's car before he then sped off into the night...

...Later that night, Jacky had finally pulled up and was currently watching Zack and Valary hot-wiring an old abandoned Land Rover. "So, is EVERYONE in your family a thief?" He asked, smirking in amusement.

Spencer couldn't help smirking to herself as well.

Valary, too, couldn't help smiling in amusement. She walked over to the side of the vehicle and hopped into the driver's side.

Zack fiddled around under the hood a little more before glancing over the top of the bonnet. "Hit it."

Valary sparked the wires a few times before the engine finally roared into life. She smirked over the dashboard at her brother. Shot him a thumbs up before twisting the wires to keep them together.

"How much is in the tank?" Zack asked as he closed the hood of the bonnet down.

"About 3 quarts. Ought to be enough to get us across the Canadian boarder." Valary replied, keeping the engine running.

Zack simply nodded before turning to around to face Spencer and Jacky. "Should I even ask?"

Spencer simply smiled, saying nothing, giving him his answer.

Jacky couldn't help feeling somewhat relieved, but she still wasn't safe here. Then again, she would never be safe anywhere.

Zack let out a defeated sigh, but nodded in response before walking over and slipping into the passenger's side.

"What about Spencer?" Valary asked, staring curiously between both her siblings.

"She's staying in Seattle." Zack stated, buckling his seatbelt and not looking too pleased.

Valary shot Spencer an incredulous look.

"Don't even bother." Zack added with an amused smirk.

Valary glanced over to the man standing beside her baby sister. She had noticed the way the ordinary looked at Spencer. And she could already tell that Spencer cared for him in return. And Valary could more than understand that. She had also too much to lose. Which is why she needed to stay away to keep her loved ones safe.

"Come on, let's make a move." Zack said.

Valary nodded. "You take care of yourself, baby sister." She said, wearing a soft smile.

Spencer smiled back and nodded. "You, too." She replied, leaning into the open window to give her long lost sister a quick hug.

"Nice to meet you, Jacky." Valary chimed, sending the blue-eyed ordinary a small wave.

Jacky gave her a curt nod and a small smile. "Likewise."

"Thanks for saving my ass, Speedy." Zack chirped, shooting his baby sister one last grin.

Spencer smirked. "Guess this makes us even now."

"Guess so." Zack replied with a nod. "Let's hope miracles come in twos, 'cause you're gonna need another one to keep from getting caught, eventually." He added with an all too familiar big brother pointed look.

Spencer rolled her eyes, as did the older transgenic woman.

"Shut up." Valary snipped, shooting her brother a brief glare.

Zack raised his hands in defense. Though, he was smirking in amusement.

"She'll be alright." Valary said, shooting her baby sister one last reassuring smile. "She always is."

Spencer sent her big sister a small smile in return and simply nodded in response. She and Jacky then watched the Land Rover slowly pull away from them and then drive off into the night...

...For the first time in a very long time, Hetfield didn't know what he was going to say or how he was going to dig himself out of this really, really long and dark hole.

As he pulled up his old Jeep, Hetfield could already see Hoppus' black Mercedes parked up and waiting for him by the bay. He quickly parked up his vehicle a few yards away and hopped out. When he reached Hoppus' vehicle, he quickly slid into the passenger's seat, closing the door behind him. "Still smoking?" He chimed, his eyes lighting up in amusement.

Hoppus flicked the butt of his cigarette out of the black-tinted window before rolling it back up. "You lost him, James." He said, his voice calm, but his expression clearly disappointed.

Hetfield gritted his teeth, but managed to calm his anger. "It was a calculated risk." He said. "The information that I received on the other X-5s MORE than makes up for losing him." He pointed out rather snootily.

Hoppus sighed, but nodded. "If you say so."

"They were underground and we managed to force them out into the open; made them go on the run." Hetfield stated. "And NO one can go on the run without leaving some kind of trail. No matter how small."

"The Committee has decided that this X-5 situation needs to be resolved immediately." Hoppus told him, wearing a rather stern look. "You're hereby authorized to use whatever means necessary, that it." He added, just to be clear.

Hetfield wanted to retaliate, but he knew it would be pointless right now. "Am I to understand that to include using deadly force?" He asked, somehow keeping his voice calm and even.

"If that's what it takes; yes." Hoppus replied rather timidly. He knew how much these kids meant to Hetfield, but he also wanted to keep his job, as well as his head. Literally.

Hetfield sighed, but nodded. Of course, he would never actually follow that order, but he had to play along. For now. "But I thought we wanted to keep them alive." He said casually.

Hoppus shrugged. "Well, The Committee wants this situation resolved as quickly as possible."

Hetfield huffed, deciding that he wouldn't let that happen. This was still his show. His kids; his show. "You DO realise that I am going to have to go above your head on this one?" He informed rather than asked.

Hoppus scoffed, glaring out of the driver's window. "Don't bother." He grumbled. "SHE signed the directive." He stated bitterly, rolling his eyes.

Hetfield let out a bitter chuckle, shaking his head in disbelief. 'That fucking bitch! Who the fuck does that little red-headed whore think she is!?' His thoughts seem to go on a rampage, reflecting his overwhelming feeling of outrage. "DID she now?" He mutter.

"She asked me to pass on a personal message:" Hoppus began, continuing when Hetfield nodded for him to go ahead. "If you have a problem executing the order, she'll find someone else to do it instead."

Hetfield let out a loud sigh and finally nodded. "Tell her that WON'T be necessary." He finally agreed. He would have to play this one close to the chest. He knew that he couldn't trust anyone anymore. Probably not even Lars. At least he had Andy -- who, thankfully, seemed to follow him blindly. Of course, he wasn't going to follow the order, but Hoppus didn't need to know that.

Hoppus nodded, a knowing look in his dark blue orbs. "Good. I didn't think it would be..."

...After saying her goodbyes, Spencer decided to go back with Jacky to his and Ryan's apartment. Besides, her motorcycle was still parked up outside his apartment building. Though, her main reason to stay was because she felt very much alone right now. She knew that Zack and Valary had to leave in order to stay safe from Hetfield, but she still couldn't help feeling a little abandoned. Abandoned by her own kind and her own family. Although, Jacky was her family, too, now, just as much as her siblings were to her. Even if he didn't realise it.

"She looks exactly how I remember. Y'know, besides the army buzzcut we all used to sport." Spencer chimed from her place -- perched on one of the arms of one of the couches in Ryan and Jacky's living room. "I just wish I could have spent a little more time with her." She mumbled, frowning slightly. "Find out what her life's been like. What she's been up to..."

Jacky smiled brightly up at her. "Well, maybe after everything here has settled down a little bit, you two can hook up." He suggested.

Spencer shot him an intrigued look, seeing the mischievous look in his pretty blue eyes. "How?" She asked, quirking a brow.

Jacky's lips slowly spread into a large grin as he pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and held it out in front of her. "Last withheld number dialled is Zack's contact number, dialled by the last person to use my phone; Zack, himself."

Spencer's heart instantly began to jack hammer in her chest with ecstatic excitement. "Ohhh!" She chimed, her eyes lighting up, though she was rather surprised.

Jacky's grin widened as she slowly took the cellphone from him.

"I can't believe it." Spencer stated, chuckling lightly. "He usually covers his tracks WAY better than this."

Jacky chuckled, too. "You'd think, huh?"

...Spencer left Ryan and Jacky's apartment an hour and a half later. And then, once she was home, she finally pulled out the small piece of paper she had written Zack's contact number on. Sitting in the middle on her bed, Spencer quickly dialled the number and waited as patiently as possible. However, she didn't have to wait too long.

\-- "The number you have reached is not in service at this time and there is no new number. Please be sure to have checked the telephone directory for the right number and that you are dialling correctly. Thank you..." --

Spencer couldn't deny the disappointment she felt. The utter hurt didn't help much, either. She snapped her cellphone shut and screwed up the piece of paper before tossing it aside.

Maybe she shouldn't have been so surprised, however. It was true, what she had said before; Zack was usually very good at covering his tracks. All of them were, but it was something that he always seemed to excel greatly in. Nonetheless, Spencer just didn't ever think that he would cover them from HER and it bothered her deeply. Then again, maybe it was just a guy thing, because Jacky was also pretty good at covering his tracks, too.

But then, again... Maybe it WAS her. Maybe there was something in the way she was made that just turned people off of her; turned them away from her. All that Spencer DID know was that it was all a hell of a lot easier before; when she just didn't give a fuck about anything, or anyONE, at all.


	87. Chapter 87

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For now, there was nothing that Spencer could do. She knew that, but she sure as shit wasn't going to let it go. "Hard being a Messiah." She chirped with a smirk, trying to lighten the mood a little.
> 
> Ryan had to chuckle in amusement at that and then nodded. "You're telling me."

After another -- thankfully, "uneventful" -- day at work, Spencer was now looking forward to stuffing her face with whatever it was that her beautiful, blue-eyed man was cooking up for the both of them. And today, she had decided to just ride her work bicycle straight from D-Jones, rather than walk home to hop on her motorcycle anyway. Besides, it wasn't as if the extra distance made a difference to the transgenic girl.

"Jacky, are you in!?" Spencer called out to him, closing the front door behind her. "Jacky!?" She called out again as she walked down the hallway. She checked each of the rooms, seeing nothing and no one until she finally reached the living room. She spotted Ryan laying across one of the couches with his laptop resting on his stomach and his headphones in both his ears.

Thankfully -- for the sake of his heart rate -- Ryan noticed the stealthy transgenic girl before she could creep up on him. "Oh, hey, Spencer." He shot her his usual welcoming smile as he pulled his headphones out of his ears and slowly sat up.

"Hey." Spencer chirped back, leaning casually against the archway. "His Holiness in?" She asked. Though, she could already sense that he wasn't. Which was REALLY odd. Especially when he was the one who asked her to come over. This certainly wasn't like Jacky. Although, lately, he really hadn't been acting like himself. He was more secluded and quiet, which freaked her out a little bit.

Ryan simply shook his head, obviously unaware of their scheduled meeting. "Nope." He replied, setting his laptop on top of the coffee table.

Spencer frowned, feeling even more confused now. "He's not?"

Ryan shook his head again, shooting her a slightly questioning look.

"We were supposed to be hanging out tonight and we're already both late as it is." Spencer explained, trying not to sound too disappointed. Or look it, for that matter. Besides, it wasn't as if they were actually dating.

Ryan nodded in acknowledgement.

"You know where he is?" Spencer asked, a rather hopeful look in her dark orbs.

Once more, Ryan shook his head, wearing a slightly apologetic look. "Sorry. He didn't say. All he DID say was that he'd probably be back late." He explained, hoping that it helped. He knew that Spencer was worried about Jacky. And she wasn't the only one. Ryan knew his best friend was hiding something. He knew him well enough to know the small signs, like how distant Jacky was being with everyone lately. He was rather concerned, even if he knew that Jacky was smart enough to take care of himself.

Spencer stared back at Ryan for a few moments, not knowing what to think, let alone what to say. Jacky had never done anything like this before. "That's weird." She mumbled with a small frown. "He invited me over for a bite to eat and to hang out and he completely spaced on me instead."

Ryan stared curiously at the transgenic girl for a moment. She seemed more concerned for Jacky, rather than being upset with him, like most girls would have been. However, he knew she wasn't as different from other girls as she thought she was, because he knew she was still upset and actually pissed off that Jacky had stood her up. He wanted to chuckle in amusement as the odd sort of irony there, but he, too, was still rather concerned for his best friend. "I don't know what the heck's going on with him lately. But he hasn't been himself for the last few days, at least." He noted with a worried expression.

For now, there was nothing that Spencer could do. She knew that, but she sure as shit wasn't going to let it go. "Hard being a Messiah." She chirped with a smirk, trying to lighten the mood a little.

Ryan had to chuckle in amusement at that and then nodded. "You're telling me."

Spencer grinned. "Alright, well, I'm gonna just head home then. Tell his Highness to call me when he gets back?"

Ryan smiled and nodded. "Will do."

"Thanks."

"So, were you guys going anywhere special or were you just gonna jam here?" Ryan asked, wearing a curious little smile.

Spencer rolled her eyes playfully at him. "Kyoto Lakers exhibition." She replied. "You know how Jacky is with his basketball. Scalpers got me good for these, too." She grumbled, holding up the two tickets in her right hand.

"Forget Jacky, he's a dick for spacing on you. But I'LL go with you." Ryan chimed, grinning widely. Clearly, he was hinting, and blatantly so.

Spencer chuckled and walked over to him. "Here, knock yourself out." She told him, holding out both the tickets for him.

Ryan's eyes widened, his eyes twinkling with excitement. "Shit... Spencer, you sure?" He breathed. He actually looked as though he was about to faint.

Spencer chuckled lightly at his expression and nodded. "Yeah. I'm not much of a sports fan, anyway. Just don't tell Jacky I said that." She said, wrinkling her nose a little. "Besides, I do enough running around, jumping around and fighting as it is." She added as a half-hearted joke. If only she WAS joking. 'If wishes were horses,' as they say.

Ryan nodded, shooting her an eternally grateful expression. "Thank you SO much!" He squealed in the most unbelievably feminine manner. He jumped up from his position on the couch, almost knocking his laptop off of the coffee table in the process. He then grabbed the tickets from the transgenic girl before suffocating her in a huge bear hug for the next few seconds.

Spencer chuckled. "No problem. Please, stop trying to squeeze me to death."

"Oh! Sorry!" Ryan pulled away from her quickly and smiled sheepishly.

"Enjoy the ball, Cinderella." Spencer chirped with a teasing smirk. As she then turned around to leave, she noticed something was missing along the back wall, on top of the fireplace. "Hey, where's the pretty mirror gone?" She asked, pointing over towards it's free space.

Ryan glanced over at the missing golden-framed mirror and let out a sad, little sigh. "Jacky sold it." He replied, glancing back at her.

Spencer frowned, her eyes drifting back to the spot of the missing mirror. "Sold it?" She mumbled, mainly to herself.

Ryan nodded. "Guess he got tired of it." He said with a lazy shrug. The truth was that he really had no idea.

Spencer simply nodded. Though, maybe this was a clue as to why Jacky was acting so distant and just plain weird lately. She would make the time to find out for herself, that was for damn sure. "Alright. Later." She said, turning back around to hallway.

"Thanks for the tickets, again!" Ryan called after her.

Spencer chuckled to herself. "No problem..."

...Jacky hobbled his way into the back alley office, as usual using his cane to help him along. However, lately, the cane just wasn't enough for him anymore. He was sinking once again and this time, he wasn't willing to fall all the way. He would do almost anything to stay out of that God damn fucking wheelchair. "Here's your money. You'll get the rest tomorrow."

Doctor Drake took the large brown envelope from her patient's hand and shot him a gracious smile. "Of course." She said, her voice low, but incredibly soft. "$10, 000 covers the first consultation. And then it's $5, 000 for each session after that." She told him. She wanted to make everything clear before hand, because she didn't want to risk him stiffing her. She needed the money upfront if she wanted to get the fuck out of this city and away from that madman she had once called a boss and dare she ever think about it; a lover.

Jacky raised both his brows, looking a little put out, to say the very least. "That's A LOT."

Doctor Drake simply smiled back at him. "You can afford it." She said, shooting him a knowing look.

Jacky wanted to snort at that. 'Yeah. Barely.'

"Most of my patients can't." Doctor Drake continued.

Jacky slowly followed the doctor into the back where a small examination room. He glanced around, noticing all of the complicated machinery of equipment. Things he'd never seen before.

"Please, take off your jacket and your shirt." Doctor Drake told him, wearing her usual pleasant smile.

Jacky nodded and walked over to the nearest chair to rest his cane against. He then began to slowly peel off his old denim jacket. His Jack Daniels tank top was the next to come off, revealing his heavy inked, but brightly coloured arms and shoulders.

Doctor Drake walked over to her desk where her computer was already running and set up. "11 months ago a bullet severed your spinal cord below the eighth thoracic vertebra, causing complete loss of mobility in your lower extremities. And 2 weeks ago, you then suddenly began to feel sensation in your legs and eventually were able to walk again." Her eyes scanned his files on the brightly lit computer screen as she skimmed through the basics.

Jacky simply nodded. "That's right."

Doctor Drake glanced back over at him. "In other words; a miracle."

Jacky knew that he could exactly tell her about Spencer's blood transfusions, but he needed to know what the hell was happening to him. It was as if his body was confused. "I guess you could say that." He said with a slight nod.

Doctor Drake stared at him for a few moments, looking as though she was trying to read him. "Yes, I could." She agreed with a nod. "That is, if I hadn't already seen your blood tests." She said, shooting him a curious expression.

Jacky knew that she was already onto him, but that still didn't mean he was he was going to reveal all.

Doctor Drake smiled. "Please, sit." She said, motioning to the metal examination table in the middle of the room -- also next to the computer on her desk.

Jacky did as he was told, hobbling over to the table without his cane. And with a little difficulty.

"Somehow you've obtained stem-cell-enriched blood." Doctor Drake began, glancing back to her computer as she began to move the mouse around. "Now, I don't need to know how or where from. And frankly, I don't want to."

Jacky nodded, shooting her an understanding look. He knew exactly who she was and who she was running from. After all, he had sought her out especially for himself.

"You're well-to-do, I know that much." Doctor Drake stated with a small, knowing smile. "So, presumably, you were able to buy it."

"'Presumably'." Jacky muttered under his breath.

Doctor Drake smirked, but pretended she hadn't heard him as she continued. "The stem-cells you got a hold of have been regenerating nerve and muscle tissue, giving you the over-encouraging results you initially saw. But now I understand that you're having more and more difficulty standing and walking has become increasingly painful?"

Jacky nodded. "Yeah. So, what's going on?" He asked, string intently up at the doctor.

Doctor Drake sighed lightly, glancing briefly back to her computer screen. "Your autoimmune system is kicking in. It's attacking the stem cells as if they were a virus and they are rejecting any new tissue that is trying to form." She explained slowly and clearly.

Jacky felt as though his heart had suddenly dropped down into his stomach and it made him want to throw up then and then. Somehow, though, he managed to keep himself contained. "So... There's still a good chance that I could end up back in a wheelchair?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper now. He didn't know what to say. He didn't even know what to think at this point. Was this some kind of sick joke? If this was how it ended up for him, he would have preferred to have never been able to walk right from the start. To be given a second chance and to then have that taken away as well. What was the fucking point? That's what Jacky wanted to know right now.

"Unless we can get your body's defences in check, your gross motor function will continue to deteriorate, yes." Doctor Drake confirmed with a sympathetic expression. She still wanted to get paid, but she genuinely did feel rather sorry for the young British man. He seemed like such a nice, bright young man, too. Such a shame. Such a waste.

Jacky nodded in acknowledgement of her words. He sat back on the metal examination table and took a few moments to contemplate. Although, he already knew what he was going to do. "Well, then... I don't care how much it costs or what I have to do... You just need to keep me walking..."

...Meanwhile, back in their apartment, Original Gabby sat back on their beat up old couch, watching Spencer pacing up and down in front of her.

"You wanna go to Crash Bar and shoot some pool?" Gabby chimed, trying to break her best friend's constant pace. If she didn't end up driving herself insane, she would sure as shit drive Gabby there first.

"Hmm." Spencer hummed quietly. She was clearly distracted and completely oblivious as she continued her pacing.

Gabby frowned slightly. Of course, she had already noticed her best friend's odd behaviour this evening. "Feel like ordering a pizza?" She chirped, trying once again.

"Hmm." Spencer hummed, sounding much like a broken record. Much like she looked right now, too.

Gabby rolled her eyes, looking slightly annoyed. "By the way, some of those black-helicopter-storm-trooper folks stopped by today. They were asking all kinds of shit about a female teenage revved up killing machine." She stated casually, though, raising her voice a little, hoping to finally break the transgenic's distraction. "I just told them you were out with your boyfriend." She added, blowing on her newly black painted fingernails.

Finally, Spencer seemed to snap out of it. She suddenly stopped in her tracks and shot her best friend a confused look. "Huh?" She hummed.

Gabby smiled to herself before glancing back up at the teenage killing machine. She may have been a killing machine, but she was still just a regular female. Whether she liked it or not. "Are you gonna call him or not?" She asked with a huff.

Spencer shot her another confused look. "Call who?" She asked, clearly trying to play it cool.

Gabby shot her a "really, boo?" expression. "Jacky. Duh."

Spencer wrinkled her nose slightly, still pretending to play it cool by shaking off her friend's words. "Why would I call Jacky?" She asked, sounding all too innocent.

Gabby shot her a rather confused look, though, she also looked a little surprised. "Um, because he ruined your evening." She stated, as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

Spencer scoffed, seeming to blow off the entire topic. "He didn't ruin my evening. He couldn't ruin my evening even he wanted to. My evening is just fine." She insisted. Her voice was calm, but she could already feeling her fists shaking. Okay, so maybe she WAS pissed off with Jacky for ruining her evening. They rarely ever got the chance to spend time alone together as it was. What the fuck could have been so much more important? That was what Spencer wanted to know right fucking now.

Gabby chuckled quietly to herself. "Whatever you say, boo. I'm loftin'." She replied, slowly rising from the couch.

Spencer nodded. "Yeah. Night."

"Night." Gabby chimed back before shuffling off towards her bedroom.

Spencer waited until Gabby had closed her bedroom door before darting into the kitchen and almost ripping the phone off of the wall. She quickly dialled Jacky's number and waited as patiently as possible. Her heart slowly began to sink when he didn't answer on the third ring, like he usually did. And then it sank even further when the ringing continued.

And continued...

\-- "Hey, you've reached Jacky's number. I'm not around right now. Leave a message. Thanks..." --


	88. Chapter 88

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Try WHAT, again!?' Spencer's thoughts were jumbled, but she didn't let that distract her. She needed to know what the hell was going on.

The following morning, things for Spencer on the Jacky front were not much better or much different at all. However, as annoyed as she was with her beautiful, blue-eyed man, she still somehow managed to drag herself to work.

"He didn't call at all. He didn't leave me any messages or explanations. And he didn't return any of my calls, either." Spencer was still complaining to her girl friend, much like she had been for most of the morning. "He just plain shined me."

Gabby shook her head at the foolish British man's odd antics. "NEVER underestimate the thoughtlessness and insensitivity of the three-legged gender." She muttered with a roll of her eyes as she slammed her locker shut.

Spencer nodded in acknowledgement. Though, she was a little worried, for some reason. Even if she was still pissed off with Jacky, she couldn't help feeling like something might not be quite right with him. And she was never usually wrong about these things, unfortunately. "I just... I gotta weird feelin' that something's going on with him." She said as the two of them slowly trudged towards the front desk.

"Here, hot run." Derek was on both of their asses before they had even reached the front desk. "15, Cliff Road." He said, tossing one of the packages towards Spencer. "652, Southfield." He said, tossing another package towards Gabby. "Beat it, you bums."

Both girls rolled their eyes in unison, but nonetheless, shoved the packages into their bags.

"Uh-huh. He's out of the wheelchair now." Gabby continued as if they hadn't been rudely interrupted by their miserable, old boss. "And boys cheat. It's a fact." She added rather lightheartedly.

Spencer had to chuckle at her friend's chipper take on certain things in life. "Okay. Agreed." She stated with a solemn nod. "But that's not what I'm really talking about here." She stated with a pointed look.

Gabby simply rolled her eyes. Though, there was a small smirk tugging on the corners of her lips. "I know you don't wanna hear it, shugga, but it's what boys do. Just like grabbing themselves when they get a little anxious." She added that last part with a look of pure disgust.

Spencer chuckled once more, her eyes lit up in pure amusement. She knew her friend was being dead serious as well as just teasing her. "Well, Jacky can go anywhere he wants with anyone he wants, as far as I'm concerned."

Gabby scoffed loudly. "Yeah, right!" She retorted. Clearly, she didn't believe that.

Spencer scoffed back. "Jacky and I aren't even like that." She stated far too casually.

Gabby rolled her eyes once more. "So you keep sayin'." Clearly, she didn't believe that, either. "I just don't wanna see my boo get hurt, thas all." She chirped, giving her "boo" a playful nudge with her elbow.

Spencer smiled back at her best friend; her sister. "I just hope he's not in any trouble." She said, mainly to herself.

Gabby chuckled faintly, seeing the worried expression on the transgenic girl's face. "I'm tellin' you, girl -- he's probably just out bein' a doggy-dog." She insisted with a small, teasing grin.

Spencer had to smirk at that, her dark orbs twinkling with amusement. "You make it sound like sex is all guys talk about, which I don't happen to believe is true." She declared.

Gabby was about to respond to that statement, but as if on cue for her, they two girl friends caught the end of Craig and Max's conversation.

"So, she opens the door..." Max said, his voice filled with suspense and his expression filled with an equal amount of excitement. "No bra." He finally concluded after a five second pause.

"Oh, dude! Nice!" Craig chimed enthusiastically

Spencer watched the two males bumping fists as they walked passed her, her expression showing utter defeat at her last statement. 'Derek's right; they ARE idiots.'

Gabby slowly turned her gaze away from the constantly horny males and over to her girl friend. And when the rather naïve transgenic glanced over at her in annoyance, Gabby simply smirked smugly. "I. Rest. My. Case..."

...When it was finally her time for a lunch break, Spencer cycled across town to see a good old friend of hers. One she was really worried about at the moment. But also one that she was still rather pissed off at. After 10 minutes, Spencer spotted Jacky making his way out of his and Ryan's apartment building and over to his car. She frowned slightly, seeing that he looked completely fine and then she began to feel even more pissed off. 'So, he DID space out on me. Great...'

"Hey, stranger." Spencer chirped as she skidded to a halt beside him on the pavement. Somehow, she managed to stay civilised. For now, anyway. She was still annoyed. A lot.

Jacky glanced up at her and shot her an odd, half-hearted smile. "Oh, hey, Spencer." He said, his voice not it's usual bright beam of sound to her ears.

Spencer watched him for a moment as he pulled his car keys out of his pocket. "So, don't I get, "I'm sorry I stood you up last night, but I was out saving the world again. Can you ever forgive me?" or even an, "I forgot. Will you accept my apology?"" She asked, trying to sound as cool and casual as possible. For whatever reason, she didn't want him to know that she was actually upset. She'd rather him know how pissed off she was at him. Or even better yet; pretend not to care at all. Which she was actually really good at doing. Usually, anyway.

Jacky frowned slightly, looking as though he'd just remembered, which only pissed the transgenic girl off even more, if possible. "Yeah, uh, something just came up." He told her, WITHOUT his apology.

Spencer frowned, too, though, she looked more confused. "Are you okay, Jacky?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

If Jacky hadn't been so distracted, he would have found her feline behaviour adorable as he usually did. "Yeah, I'm fine." He replied as he used his cane to hobble the rest off the way to his car.

Spencer simply nodded. She wasn't convinced in the slightest, but she knew there was no point in prying if he didn't want to talk. He was much like herself in that way. "Okay... Hey, you in the mood to feed a female? I'm starved, yo." She chirped with a small smile. When you were an expensive killing machine that could be captured or murdered at any moment, you learned not to hold grudges. Especially against the ones you cared most about.

"Oh, now's no good for me. I gotta be somewhere in 20 minutes." Jacky explained with a rather regretful tone. "But how 'bout a rain cheque?" He asked. Of course, he felt incredibly guilty for just standing her up and now blowing her off, but right now, he had more pressing matters than "feeding a female" as the transgenic female had put it.

"Right." Spencer mumbled. She couldn't deny the disappointment she felt, but she was beginning to feel more concerned rather than angry. Jacky really didn't seem like his usual chirpy self and it really did freak her out. He'd always been one of the most grounded people she had ever known. Besides Gabby, of course. "Hey, what happened to your pretty, golden mirror, hanging above the fireplace?" She asked. "Ryan said that you sold it." She added with a curious expression.

Jacky unlocked his car door before turning back to her. "Yeah, I did." He confirmed his best friend's statement with a small nod.

Spencer frowned, looking a little confused again. "But I thought that you loved that thing. Didn't your mom leave it to you or something?" Though, of course she remembered. She always remembered everything.

Jacky nodded once again before opening the driver's door of his beat up old, black Mustang. "Yeah, but I got tired of it." He explained. "Listen, Spencer, I gotta go. So, I'll see ya later, yeah?"

Spencer watched him throw the cane into the car before sliding in himself. "Yeah, sure." She muttered to herself as she watched him start the engine.

Jacky then forced himself to shoot her a small smile of reassurance before pulling away and driving off...

...Jacky's weird behaviour had bothered Spencer so much that by nightfall, the transgenic girl was once again, dressed for crime. If her beautiful, blue-eyed man wasn't going to tell her what was up with him, then she would simply have to investigate herself.

The engine on her motorcycle was killed off as Spencer perched in her saddle at the end of the alleyway. Of course, she had followed Jacky across town to this dark and dingy alleyway. And for the last hour and a half, she had been patiently waiting just a few yards away from the building she had seen him enter.

Finally, after another ten minutes, Spencer's attention was instantly drawn over to the back alley door. Her pupils dilated a little, her vision zooming in on her beautiful, blue-eyed man.

"Goodnight."

Spencer's keen ears listened closely to their every word. Her eyes landed on the rather stunning, slightly older-looking woman, her brow furrowing in confusion. 'Maybe Original Gabby was right...' That thought alone was enough to bring her mood down tenfold.

"Don't be discouraged, okay? We'll try again tomorrow."

'Try WHAT, again!?' Spencer's thoughts were jumbled, but she didn't let that distract her. She needed to know what the hell was going on.

The transgenic girl then watched the two part ways, each of them climbing into their own cars. Spencer watched both vehicles and waited patiently just a few more minutes until they were both out of sigh. Considering no one else was around, Spencer decided to use a small burst of her super speed. Hopping off of her motorcycle, she darted down the alleyway, materialising right outside the door within the blink of an ordinary eye. Using the old hair-clip technique, Spencer broke into the small back alley building and shut the door quietly behind her. Immediately, she began her little search for clues on whatever the hell was the dealio here. As she sifted silently around, her eyes landed on the large, metal examination table in one of the small back rooms. For a moment, the flashbacks seemed to hit her real hard, like a punch in the face...

...She could see them above her, all staring down at her. She could feel the sharp metal as they cut into her, sliced at her flesh. She could see Hetfield standing in the open doorway, staring back over at her with an unreadable expression...

...Spencer managed to quickly get a grip of herself and shoved the unwanted memories of her horrid childhood back where they damn well came from and forced them to stay there. Until next time...

...Spencer instantly continued with her little search and when she reached the filing cabinets along the back wall, she began quickly looking through each drawer.

"Almost forgot,"

Spencer instantly swirled around, her eyes landing on the stunning woman she had previously seen leave this building with her beautiful, blue-eyed man. She didn't know how this bitch had sneaked up on her, but it was most likely when she had been lost in her horrid flashbacks. The transgenic girl, however, remained totally calm as she stared straight back into the older woman's dark and dull, blue orbs.

In one hand, Doctor Drake aimed her loaded handgun over at the intruder and with the other hand, she slowly walked over to her front desk and switched off the plug to the coffee-maker. "Who are you and what'd you want?" She asked in a low and threatening tone.

"Y'know," Spencer began, casually leaning against one of the filing cabinets and crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm asking myself why someone sworn to alleviate pain and suffering is packing heat." She chirped, motioning to the gun in the doctor's hand.

"Even doctors have the right to defend themselves." Doctor Drake stated. "And in this day and age, you can't be too careful." She added, still aiming her gun at her rather smart-mouthed intruder.

Spencer didn't even hesitate and within the blink of this ordinary's eyes, she was standing right in front of her. Before the doctor could even react, the transgenic girl kicked the gun out of her hand. Spencer caught the weapon in mid-air and immediately fished out of all three of the bullets. "Only guns make me nervous." She snipped, tossing both the weapon and its ammo in opposite directions.

Doctor Drake simply stared back at the young and rather beautiful woman standing right in front of her. Her eyes widened slightly. 'No... It can't be...'

Spencer smirked smugly over at the older woman. "So," She began, once more folding her arms casually. "Why did the guy who was just here come to see you?"

Doctor Drake scoffed quietly. "I am NOT at liberty to discuss his condition. Or ANY of my other patients conditions, for that matter." She stated firmly, shooting the rather rude woman a pointed look.

Spencer glared slightly back at the older woman. "WHAT condition?" She asked, her voice more demanding that inquiring.

"You would have to ask him that yourself." Doctor Drake replied. "Have you ever heard of doctor to patient confidentiality privileges?" She asked, clearly being sarcastic.

This time, it was Spencer's turn to scoff, loudly. "Listen, I don't know what kind of quack saw-bones you are or what kind of con you're running her, but there's nothing wrong with my friend that he has to be seein' YOU about." She replied with another glare.

Doctor Drake simply rolled her eyes. "Well, you might want to get HIS opinion about that." She retorted.

"A back alley dump like THIS? Oh, YOU must have QUITE the practise." Spencer noted, clearly taunting the woman.

Doctor Drake sighed, obviously finally having had enough of this smartass. "Okay, I'm going to have to ask you to leave now, before I call the police." She stated in an all too calm and collected voice.

Spencer was about to retaliate, but at that moment she sensed that they were no longer alone. Her ears honed into the all too familiar sound of an AK-47 being cocked. Her eyes widened as they landed on the small window behind the doctor, seeing the tall and slender, dark figure aiming their weapon. Spencer instinctively threw herself over the doctor, dragging them both to the ground just seconds before the rapid gunfire burst through the window, shattering the glass all around them. Spencer glanced up and over to the door just in time to see a black-leather-clad hand punch straight through the wood, splintering it. Spencer jumped back to her feet and darted over to the door, grabbing the hand. She immediately began to struggle, clearly caught off guard by the strength that seemed to match her own. And then in the next moment, the hand had grabbed a fistful of Spencer's jacket before pulling her through the wooden door.

The door smashed and splintered into pieces as the doctor saw her opportunity to escape. She quickly scrambled to her feet and ran towards the door. She shuffled quickly passed the distracted intruders and run as fast as she could back towards her beat up old BMW.

Spencer quickly jumped back to her feet once more and poised herself for combat. Holding her fists up in front of her face, her eyes finally landed on the dark figure that had nearly killed her. She froze for a moment and this time, the flashbacks hit her without warning. "Oh my God... Ava!?"


	89. Chapter 89

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey!" Jacky growled. "What the shit did you do that for!?" He yelped, staring back at her with an incredulous look.
> 
> "We need to talk." Spencer demanded as she tossed his cellphone onto the breakfast island.

All any of them could here were the loud sirens blaring around and the distant shouting of Monticora soldiers gaining on their little legs.

Ava stayed close behind Lexi and Spencer, but she still felt very uneasy about the entire situation. 'Escape? To what? We don't know what's actually out there...'

There had been twenty of them to begin with, but they had already had to say goodbye to their sister Gena as they watched her being gunned down by Hetfield. And then another, Jack, had fallen when he'd managed to be tasered and hauled back. Then finally, there had been Killian, not but a few moments ago. And she, like her sister Gena, had been gunned down by Monticora soldiers.

"I want them found!" In the nearby distance, Hetfield's loud, outrage voice bounced off of the corridor walls, and this only caused the transgenic children to move on.

Zack continued to lead his younger siblings down the hallway, all of them running at their full potential of speed. He then halted at the end, taking a low crouching position as he turned around to address the others.

And along with the rest of her siblings, Spencer watched her big brother give them the hand signal instructions. She nodded back silently along with the others before Zack began to press them on. Spencer went to follow them, too, but stopped when she sensed her sister was no longer behind her.

Ava was frozen in her place, crouching down against the wall. Her eyes widened even more and her expression showing utter fear as she glanced up at her baby sister, who motioned her to follow.

Spencer frowned when her sister shook her head furiously at her gesture. Spencer tried again, waving her hand desperately, her eyes pleading.

Ava simply continued to shake her head, slowly backing up back down the corridor and then finally disappearing into the darkness...

...And now, Ava almost hadn't recognised her baby sister, at first, if that was even what she could call the betrayer. Her AND the others. Even Zack. Where ever the fuck HE was right now. However, her initial reaction showed in her rather surprised expression.

Spencer's expression showed familiarity with her big sister and for a moment she lost herself in how beautiful yet another sibling of hers had turned out. However, Spencer quickly snapped out of it just in time to see her sister's face contort in utter rage. As the other transgenic launched herself into mid-air, Spencer quickly followed, meeting her halfway.

Ava instantly landed a kick into her baby sister's stomach, sending her crashing to the ground as she landed gracefully back on her own two feet. And then when the younger transgenic hopped back up to onto her feet, Ava landed another kick to her chest, sending her back down onto the damp concrete.

Just a few yards away, Doctor Drake started her engine as quickly as she possibly could. In a blind panic, she revved up the engine before putting her foot down and getting herself the hell out of there.

Ava glared over at her target, looking rather defeated. Even if she had won the battle. And then with one last frustrated huff, the transgenic darted off down the alleyway and out of sight.

Spencer quickly rolled onto her front just as the doctor's BMW came speeding towards her. In a millisecond, her enhanced vision darted around her surroundings, selecting the best means of escape. Just in time, the transgenic girl hurled herself up into mid-air a good few meters at least and latched onto the underneath of a small walkway bridge. Timing herself just right, she waited until the doctor's car was close enough before letting herself fall gracefully onto the bonnet of the car. As she had suspected, the doctor only sped up, but Spencer had other ideas. In one swift motion, she swirled her body around, using her feet to smash in the passenger's window. Her body slipped quickly through the broken window and her backside landed comfortably in the passenger's seat.

Doctor Drake continued on with her over the limit speeding. She glanced briefly over at the girl sitting beside her, eyes widened fully and her heart jack hammering in her chest.

Spencer should have known. She knew that she recognised this bitch from somewhere. A brief flashback of this bitch cutting into her with a fricking hack-saw washed over her. And she would have recognised the evil bitch, if she hadn't been concealed in a surgeon's mask.

Doctor Drake took deep breaths, trying to calm her racing nerves. Although, her foot never moved from the pedal.

"You wanna tell me why a Monticora soldier is trying to kill you!?" Spencer interrogated, glaring utter daggers at the older woman.

Doctor Drake's eyes widened even more, if possible. However, the transgenic girl knew she knew exactly what she was talking about. Nonetheless -- "What are you talking about? Who ARE you?" Well, that last one she hadn't really managed to figure out yet. Unless, this girl was one of those who had escaped. It was VERY unlikely, although, it WAS completely plausible.

Spencer shot her a hard glare for a few moments before answering. And this time around, she had managed to calm herself down. Well, a little bit, anyway. "Somebody who just kept you from winding up dead." She said in a rather snooty tone as she swiped the blood from her busted lip. "But that could STILL happen. I haven't decided yet..."

...Jacky sighed, feeling a little bored as he listened to Ficarro while taking down notes. "Uh-huh." He mumbled, re-adjusting his cellphone over his ear as he twirled the pen absentmindedly between his fingers. "Any idea on how the money's bein' laundered? ...Uh-huh, alright... Yeah... Okay, I'll pass this along to Ryan Eyes the next time I talk him. I'm sure he'll wanna get into it right away." In his current distraction, Jacky barely registered the sound of his front door swinging open and then slamming shut. He turned around, leaning against the breakfast island just as the transgenic girl came into view.

Spencer stormed angrily over to her beautiful, blue-eyed man and snatched his cellphone out of his grasp. Looking him in the eyes with a defiant glare, she held the phone up in front of his face just so that he could see her pressing the button to end his "important" call.

"Hey!" Jacky growled. "What the shit did you do that for!?" He yelped, staring back at her with an incredulous look.

"We need to talk." Spencer demanded as she tossed his cellphone onto the breakfast island.

Jacky huffed, knowing where she was going with this. Or thinking that he knew, anyway. "That was Ficarro, with evidence on how sector cops are exhorting money from --" He paused suddenly, finally noticing the dried blood on her busted bottom lip. Her perfect lip. He frowned, looking both curious and concerned. "Shit, Spencer..." He mumbled, looking rather guilty now. He also noticed the slight purple eye she was now sporting on the right side of her perfect little face. "What happened to you?" He asked, though, it sounded more like an order.

Spencer stared back at him incredulously for a moment. 'Oh, NOW he cares! Pff!' She folded her arms over her chest and then cocked her head to the side. "Talk to me about Dr. Drake." She chimed all too casually as she quirked a brow up at him.

Jacky expression faltered slightly and he cursed himself mentally, almost certainly knowing that she had probably caught him. Nonetheless -- "I'm sorry?" He aired. Although, his casual tone didn't sound as convincing as the transgenic girl's.

"I KNOW that you're a patient of hers." Spencer stated as a matter of fact as she began to follow him out of the kitchen. "I followed you over to her office." She didn't want to lie, not like he fucking had. Now she was even more pissed off at him.

Jacky halted in the middle of the hallway and shot her an annoyed look. "Oh, you followed me?" He asked, bitter sarcasm dripping from his tone. "And can I ask; WHY?" He asked, quirking an expectant brow.

"Because you've been acting really strange lately and I've been really worried." Spencer told him, not even bothering to hide the truth. She was still worried, but still also very pissed off. "And apparently, with good reason." She added that last part just for a little snip at him. If he wanted to be an asshole, then, she would treat him like one.

Jacky didn't say anything for a few moments. He simply stared back at her with an unreadable expression. Finally, he let out a small, irritated huff before hobbling off down the hallway towards his room -- and this time, without his cane. He didn't like to use it too much when he was home. If he fell, the embarrassment wouldn't matter as much to him. "Well," He began when he heard her footsteps close behind him, still following him. "Thank you for your concern. I genuinely appreciate it." He told her, his voice soft. "But I'm gonna have to ask you to take a step back and keep your nose out of my business and lemme handle this on my own, in my own way with my own privacy and dignity both intact by the end. Everything is fine, I assure you." He stated in a politely frustrated manner.

Spencer scoffed as she followed him into his bedroom. "Oh, really?" She retorted, clearly disbelieving every word out of his mouth.

Jacky turned back to shoot her a sour, but pointed look. "Really." He replied, clearly mocking her.

Spencer scoffed once more and folded her arms over her chest. "Then how come a Monticora assassin tried to assassinate Dr. Drake, just a little over an hour ago?" She asked, using that infamous smartass tone.

Jacky eyes widened in horror instantly. "What!? Is she... Is she alive?" He asked, stammering slightly. She was his last fucking hope. She couldn't just fucking die!

Spencer glared at him. "Yes. Thanks to MOI; her transgenic guardian angel, she's fine." She said, her voice taking on another bitter tone. "Oh, and I'M fine, too, by the way. Thanks for asking." She added, her glare hardening.

Jacky sighed, looking rather guilty once again. "I'm sorry..." He muttered, his gaze averting to the wheelchair in the corner of his room -- just sitting there outside of his closet door.

Spencer rolled her eyes, still annoyed, but slowly moved closer to him. "Jacky, you have no idea what you've gotten yourself mixed up in." She said, her voice taking on a soft tone for the first time tonight. "Dr. Drake is from Monticora, too." She told him, shooting him a regretful look.

Jacky sighed, a little louder this time and then nodded. "Yeah. I know."

Spencer shot him a deeply confused look. "You know?" She asked, her expression quickly morphing back into anger. "You wanna fill me in on the frickin' blanks here, English!?" She snapped, once again, glaring up at him.

Jacky took a deep breath before explaining, his voice as blunt as his expression. He knew that she wouldn't leave this alone, so what was the point of hiding it any longer? "I've spent the last 11 and a half months trying to dig up anything and everything I could on Monticora in order to help you find the others." He began, his eyes slowly lifting back up to hers.

Spencer scoffed again. "Yeah. And just forgot to tell me that the bride of Mengele was right here, in Seattle." She muttered through gritted teeth.

Jacky scowled at her slightly. "Not EVERYTHING I do I automatically YOUR business."

Spencer glared at him. "Excuse me!?" She snapped. "I think that finding one of the bright, young sadists who did experiments on us back in our nightmarish childhood certainly IS MY business!" She yelled, clearly completely outraged.

Jacky glared defiantly back at her. "Okay..." He muttered back, his tone dipping with bitterness. "Lemme see if I can break it down for you, then, Spencer." He stated with a little sarcasm.

"Please, DO" Spencer snipped back, staring viciously at him.

"Whatever else Dr. Drake has done in her past, she's still probably the ONLY person on the entire planet right now who can keep me from winding up back in a fucking wheelchair." Jacky explained. His expression was rather vacant, his voice calm, though, it held a slight edge to it, as well.

"What're you talking about?" Spencer asked. Her anger deflated slightly and once again, she was rather confused. "If you need another blood transfusion, all you gotta do is ask me." She told him, her voice a little softer now.

Jacky smiled slightly, though, it barely reached the corners of his mouth. "That won't help." He told her, shaking his head lightly. "My body's staring to reject your blood cells. And the nerves in my spinal-cord are unravelling, again, almost as quickly as they were repaired... I guess we'll know in the next 48 hours whether or not the treatment the doc' gave me works... If I'll be able to keep walking."

Spencer was silent for a moment. The first thing she felt, undeniably was guilt. "I didn't know." She croaked, unable to say much else.

Jacky sighed. "There's no way either one of us could've known, Spencer." It was the truth, but he also wanted to make her feel better. He didn't want her to think that any of this was somehow her fault, because it wasn't. "So, where's Drake now?" He asked, hoping to finally move the topic over.

"At the safe-house." Spencer replied.

Jacky nodded. "Look, Spencer... I didn't wanna tell you about this... For all kinds of reasons." He mumbled, his voice barely above a whisper.

Spencer simply nodded as she watched him shuffle slowly closer to her. And then in horror, her eyes widened as his knees suddenly wobbled and gave way beneath him. "Jacky!" She darted forward, catching him by the shoulders just in time and the both of them slowly sank to the floor.

"Don't! I can do it myself!" Jacky yelled, shoving her off of him.

Spencer stumbled back away from him slightly. Her eyes widened, but this time it was the dull ache in her chest at his snarling tone. She watched him silently for a few moments as he continued to crawled across the floor to reach his wheelchair. Finally, she couldn't take it any longer -- the transgenic girl rushed over, fetching his wheelchair for him.

Jacky grunted in frustration when she ignored his efforts to push her away as she lifted him up into his wheelchair with ease. As soon as he was settled back into the damn, two-wheeled contraption, once more, he shoved her away from him and glared over at her for not listening to him.

Spencer stumbled back, mostly out of shock of his harsh and cold mannerisms. Especially towards her.

Jacky let out a bitter little chuckle as he smirked sourly up at her. "I gotta ask; is it easier for YOU, if I'm in the chair?" He knew he was being out of line and he regretted the words the moment he heard them leave his mouth. But he still felt like complete shit from the treatment.

Spencer stared vacantly back down at him for a few moments. "Come on," She said, reaching over to his bed to swipe his denim jacket up. "Let's go see the doc'." She grunted, practically shoving his jacket right into his face before storming off out of the room.


	90. Chapter 90

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The girl that tried to kill you tonight --" Spencer began. "Her name's Ava. She's one of the X-5s who stayed behind when me and the others escaped."
> 
> Dr. Drake nodded. "And was re-programmed."
> 
> Spencer scowled. "Re-programmed how?"

The ride in Jacky's beat up old, black Mustang, the silence was simply unbearable, for the both of them. Then, after a few more minutes, Jacky couldn't take it anymore and was the first to crumble. "I'm sorry." He said, finally. His voice was low, barely above a whisper, but he was genuine.

"I understand." Spencer said, her voice soft. She understood now, why he had been acting so weird and rather mean lately.

Jacky glanced over at her briefly and then let out a quiet sigh as he turned his eyes back to the road ahead. "I'm not sure that you do." He wasn't being patronising, he was simply airing his thoughts to her.

Spencer noticed the odd tone in his voice and finally glanced over at him, wearing a small, confused frown.

"I felt what is was like to function like a regular person again... To be whole... Complete..." Jacky continued when he felt her intense gaze on the side of his face.

Spencer's frown disappeared slowly, leaving a soft expression across her features in its place. "You've never NOT been that to me." She told him, her voice barely above a whisper.

Jacky smiled slightly to himself. Yet again, she seemed to think that this was all somehow her fault and he knew that just wasn't the case. She was the one who had given him a new life, given him hope and he wasn't willing to give that up. Not ever. "Staying outta that stupid wheelchair matters more to me than anything else in my life..."

Spencer frowned, again, a selfish part of her wanting to ask; "Even me?"

"And if I wind back up in it..." Jacky trailed off, seeming hesitant to say whatever else he really wanted to say. "Well, let's just say that I'm not prepared to live the rest of my life like that." He mumbled darkly, his eyes peeled onto the road ahead.

Spencer's frown deepened, her insides flooding with concern. 'And just what the FUCK does THAT mean!?'

...10 minutes later, Spencer and Jacky had arrived at the safe house -- an old, abandoned warehouse downtown.

 

Jacky used his cane to hobble over to the nearest seat and slowly eased himself down.

Spencer slowly followed and stood beside him as she glanced over at the doctor with a hard, emotionless stare. "Start talkin'." She demanded.

Dr. Drake stood a few feet away, staring between the odd and rather unlikely couple. "I was recruited by Monticora, right out of John Hopkins." She began, folding her arms across her chest as she slowly began to pace around. "They said that I would be working at the cutting edge of motor-function research and that money would never be a problem. But that was all before the Pulse, of course."

Jacky simply nodded, urging the doctor to go on, whereas Spencer continued to stare blankly at her.

Dr. Drake ignored them both as she continued. She seemed to be in her own world as she spoke, as if she were reliving the past moments she spoke of, word for word. "I worked on the X-3 Series, through the preliminary stages of the X-7 Series -- treating injuries, mostly. I also conducted medical experiments." She added that last part simple for a little explanation.

Spencer scoffed loudly, now glaring at the doctor. "Yeah. Like breaking the arms and legs of young children -- your little guinea pigs. THOSE kinds of experiments?" She asked, her tone absolutely dripping with bitterness and sarcasm.

Dr. Drake stared calmly over at the transgenic. Of course, she understood why she was receiving such a cold and harsh reception from the girl. However, the girl had saved her life. Even after everything that had happened at Monticora. "I was conducting research into how to accelerate osteoregeneration --research that is allowing me to help your friend now." She added, motioning over to her patient.

Spencer simply rolled her eyes, but said nothing this time. 'It's a start, I suppose... She's still a massive cuntflap, though.'

Dr. Drake continued. "I later transferred out of Monticora, because I couldn't take it anymore. And I wasn't the only one. A few of us went down to El Salvador, or what used to known as El Salvador before the invasion. And then, I did a lot of charity work in the countryside for the next 3 years."

Once again, Spencer scoffed loudly. "You're a great a humanitarian." She said, sarcasm dripping from her voice again.

Dr. Drake was silent this time, staring calmly back at the young transgenic.

Jacky decided to quickly step in -- figuratively speaking this time. He didn't want Spencer to kill the doctor, like he knew she probably wanted to. And he didn't blame her, but he needed the doctor. "Why do Monticora wanna kill you off? I mean, why NOW after all these years?" He asked, though, he was genuinely confused.

Dr. Drake smiled bitterly to herself. "They are afraid that I could be bought, to sell information abroad. And at first, they were very much low-key when it concerned getting rid of Monticora brain trust. Werner Stutzman was killed in a 'boating accident'; Leopold Pacen's car went over a cliff and so on. All in all, at least a dozen of us have died in the last 9 years. So, I changed my name and became much more careful about whom I worked with or socialised with. And I thought that I was finally off of their radar screen, but... Apparently not." She was trying very hard to stay calm and collected and she seemed to be doing well. On the outside, anyway. "I guess I don't have to ask where your stem cells came from." She said, smiling over at the transgenic girl.

Jacky simply nodded, smiling sheepishly between both women.

"The girl that tried to kill you tonight --" Spencer began. "Her name's Ava. She's one of the X-5s who stayed behind when me and the others escaped."

Dr. Drake nodded. "And was re-programmed."

Spencer scowled. "Re-programmed HOW?"

"As active officers and soldiers, the X-5s needed to be able to operate independently." Dr. Drake explained. "But after the escape, it was felt that you were designed with a little TOO much independence. So, the remaining of you were then simplified."

Spencer glared at her once more. "Simplified HOW?" She asked angrily.

"Thankfully," Dr. Drake said, still maintaining calm, somehow. "I didn't work in the neuro-psychs department."

Spencer continued to glare at her, but said nothing.

"I can refer you to a colleague of mine in Tokyo, who is familiar with my research." Dr. Drake said, glancing over at her patient. "And obviously, I will refund your money."

Jacky frowned, feeling his heart drop to his stomach. "What!? What'd you mean!?" He asked, clearly alarmed.

Dr. Drake shot him an "are you serious?" look. "Well, after what happened tonight, I don't plan on sticking around in Seattle, for as long as I can help." She said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'LL take care of the X-5." Spencer piped up.

Jacky stared incredulously up at the transgenic girl. He could not comprehend how much that meant to him.

"Your only concern is seeing that Jacky gets the treatment he needs." Spencer added, shooting the doctor a stern, but oddly calm look.

Dr. Drake looked very hesitant and uneasy about the entire situation, but then again, she really did need the money. Especially if she was serious about getting out of the city. "Well, I can't go back to my clinic. Not now that they know where it is."

"You'll be safe at your clinic." Spencer snapped, shooting her a rather offended look. She quickly managed to calm herself down. What was the point of her plan if she was going to end up killing the doctor instead. "You have my word..."

...The next day, Spencer's plan was already under and away. She knew that Ava had to return. She knew the routine of an undercover mission. Inside the doctor's office, Spencer wore the doctor's long, white coat. A broom in her hands, she casually began to sweep at the broken glass left behind from Ava's first attempts to complete her assassination. Thankfully, it wasn't too long before Spencer could hear her sister approaching the building. However, she was caught off guard when Ava came crashing through the skylight, landing right on top of her back and knocking them both to the floor.

Ava leaped back to her feet and quickly dress a large Swiss Army knife from her boots.

Spencer was already back on her feet. She lunged towards the other X-5 and managed to kick the weapon out of her grasp. She then punched her sister in the face before kicking her a few meters away from her.

Ava leaped back to her feet once again and held her stance, glaring back over at the other transgenic. And then, after just taking one step closer, her face contorted in pain. She gasped, her hands flying to her lower abdomen before sinking to the floor in an unconscious heap...

...An hour later, Spencer was still waiting by her sister's bedside while she lay unconscious and restrained to the mattress.

Jacky sat in the seat on the opposite side of the bed, watching the doctor checking the transgenic and the small I.V. drip.

"X-5s don't just roll over without a fight." Spencer said, staring down at her sister in concern. "What's wrong with her?" She asked, glancing helplessly over at the doctor for once.

Dr. Drake glanced over at the younger transgenic and smiled softly before replying. "She's pregnant."

Spencer's eyes widened, her pulse racing slightly as she then began to panic. "Tell me she's not gonna lose her baby." She pleaded.

Dr. Drake's smile widened a little. "They are both fine. You have my word." She relayed with a pointed look. "Baby's like their mother; tough."

Spencer nodded, happy to finally hear some good news.

"An X-5 assassin with a family on the way." Jacky said, clearly amazed himself.

"How'd it happen?" Spencer asked, looking very confused.

Dr. Drake shrugged casually. "In the usual manner, I suspect."

Spencer's brow arched, an amused twinkle in her dark orbs. "Sounds like Monticora's gotten its swerve on since my day."

Dr. Drake shook her head. "No, there's no way the father could be transgenic. All X-5 males are routinely dosed with high birth control meds, as are most of the females. Only a few of the older females are allowed to maintain their normal cycles -- for research purposes." She explained truthfully. She needed these people to at least trust her if they were going to keep her alive.

Spencer glared at her once again. "Subhuman, superhuman -- what the shit is the difference!?" She asked, clearly outraged. "We're all just a bunch of fucking lab-rats to you people!"

Dr. Drake stared at her, once again keeping herself calm before she walked silently out of the room.

Jacky sighed, leaning forward in his chair. "Look, I know the doctor may have done some real questionable things in the past --"

Spencer snorted. "Try, 'despicable.'" She retorted, her voice calm, but dangerously low.

"But she just saved a baby's life, is nursing her would-be-killer mother of said baby back to health and also happens to be the one person on I can reach that can get me up and walking properly and pain-free again." Jacky stated, shooting her a pointed look.

Spencer rolled her eyes in annoyance, because she knew that it was true, every single word. "So what!? I'm just supposed to be nice to her!?"

Jacky sighed loudly, looking a little frustrated himself. "No. But just consider the very slight possibility that not everything associated with Monticora is evil incarnate." He said, trying the reasoning approach. Although, he didn't know why he was bothering. She was so damn stubborn.

Spencer glared at him. "Well, we'll have to agree to disagree on that one." She stated defiantly.

Jacky rolled his eyes. "Well, how do we know that your little classmate here," He said, motioning to the unconscious and bound transgenic placed between the two of them. "Didn't drop the dime to Hetfield and company already?" He asked, his voice laced with sarcasm. Though, he was dead serious.

Spencer shrugged casually. "Not how it works. She's on a deep-cover operation. Minimal contact with the base until the mission's accomplished."

Jacky looked rather unsure about that. "Well, I gotta say, Spencer; I am NOT liking this situation, one little bit." He stated, shooting her a worried glance.

Spencer rolled her eyes, but nodded in agreement this time. "Duly noted."


	91. Chapter 91

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thankfully, she was still a little weak, so Spencer was able to easily overpower her. "I WILL kill you, if you leave me NO other choice."

Another hour later, and Spencer was still waiting at her sister's bedside, waiting for her to come around. Meanwhile, Jacky and Dr. Drake were in the next room, doing whatever it was that needed doing to ensure her beautiful, blue-eyed man would walk on his own two feet again. She wasn't pleased with the situation, either. She hated the stupid doctor, but the "stupid doctor" was the only one that could help.

Finally, after another few minutes, Ava slowly stirred, her eyes then peeping open. She waited a couple of seconds for her vision to clear and that was when her gaze focussed on her captor. Instantly, she felt the rage bubble inside of her and began to struggle violently against her restraints, trying to get at the other transgenic.

"Take it easy, Ava." Spencer said, her voice soft as she stood over her sister.

Ava's mind flashed to the slide-shows Monticora used to brainwash as she continued to struggle harder to escape. 'TRAITOR. SNAKE. RAT. PLAGUE. DESERTER. TRAITOR. SNAKE. RAT. PLAGUE. DESERTER...'

Ava's mind then flashed back to the escape -- 'BETRAYER. DESERTER. COWARD. RAT. TRAITOR. DISGRACE...' Then, finally, Ava managed to break free of the restraints at her right wrist.

However, Spencer was already anticipating the action. The younger transgenic was beside her sister in a split second. She grabbed a hold of Ava's freed arm with one hand and grasped her throat in the other hand before forcing the older woman back down onto the bed. Thankfully, she was still a little weak, so Spencer was able to easily overpower her. "I WILL kill you, if you leave me NO other choice." She threatened seriously in a low voice as she glared down at her sister. "But you have to ask yourself;" She added, her expression slowly dissolving into a concerned one. "Do you want your baby to die, too?"

Ava froze for a moment and simply stared blankly up at her.

Spencer slowly released her grip on the pregnant woman's throat before tying her freed wrist back to the bed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ava snapped.

"You're pregnant, Ava." Spencer explained, taking a small step back from the bed to give her some space. "The doctor said you're both fine, but you need your rest."

Ava simply glared back up at her. "What is this? Some kind of psy-op, where you try to brainwash your prisoner into believing something that isn't true?" She asked, looking both disgusted and unimpressed.

Spencer stared calmly back down at her. "Only, it IS true."

Ava stared incredulously back up at her for a few moments before scoffing loudly in amusement. "You're crazy." She grumbled, turning her gaze away in anger and shaking her head in utter dismay.

Spencer rolled her eyes to herself. Of course, she already knew that Ava knew she was pregnant, even before she had told her so. She could read that much in her body language when she had actually said it out loud. "What'd you do?" She asked casually. "Volunteer for this assignment so you could get away from Monticora? To buy yourself some time to figure out your next move?" It was more of an observation than an inquiry, because Spencer knew that was what she would do.

Ava didn't answer. She didn't even bother to glance over at her.

"You know what'll happen to you and your baby when you get back there. You know what they'll do to you when they find out about this." Spencer continued, hoping to get through to her. She didn't want to say any of this, but she needed Ava to see. "They'll take that child away from you as soon as it's born and you'll never see it again. Just like they did with OUR mothers... Is that really what you want for YOUR kid!?" She asked angrily.

Ava finally lifted her gaze, but only to glare back up at her. "The ONLY thing that matters is accomplishing the objective." Her voice was calm, but her hard gaze utterly defiant.

"If you stay out in this world long enough, you'll quickly find out that Monticora have it all backwards." Spencer argued. She wasn't willing to give up.

Ava scoffed loudly. "I am NOT going to betray everything that I believe in that way YOU did." She retorted. "You, Zack, Valary... And ALL of the others that went with you... You betrayed us all... Your brothers and sisters." She said, looking rather upset and disappointed.

Spencer frowned sadly. She was ashamed, guilty for leaving them behind. But she would never be sorry for escaping Monticora. "I'm NOT the enemy, Ava." She said, her voice soft.

Ava stared incredulously back up at her little sister for a few moments before her expression slowly morphed back into one of anger. "I WILL," She began through gritted teeth. "Continue and complete my mission and return to my base. I WILL surrender to military command. And I WILL accept whatever disciplinary action my Commander issues..."

...Meanwhile, Jacky wasn't having much better luck than Spencer. However, he was grateful to the doctor for agreeing to stay and help him. "Ow! Shit!" Jacky winced and gritted his teeth to bare the pain as he watched the rather thick needle penetrating his skin. "This stuff burns." He stated when the doctor shot him a slightly concerned look.

Dr. Drake smiled sympathetically and nodded in acknowledgement. She carefully pulled the syringe back out of her patients arm and walked back over to the metal tables lined along the back wall of the examination room. "It's a neuropeptide called 'Substance P.K.'" She began to explain, referring to the substance she had just dosed him with. "It's a synthetic combination of the amino acids; hydroxytryptamine and thyrotropin." She continued, placing the dirty needle in a sterilising bowl.

Jacky nodded. "Yeah, well, doesn't make it hurt any less." He chirped, trying to lighten the rather dreary mood.

Dr. Drake smiled slightly as she walked back over to her patient. "I COULD give you some painkillers, but it WOULD diminish the initial drug's effect." She said, giving him a choice. Although, she had a feeling she already knew what he would say.

Jacky shot her a pointed look, causing the doctor to smirk slightly. "No painkillers. I'll deal."

Dr. Drake nodded and slowly shuffled to the side of the makeshift pedal machine -- which her patient was placed on. "Okay. I'm going to start the machine up now." She warned before doing just that.

Jacky's legs immediately began to be pushed up and down as his feet were placed either side on the pedals. He quickly began to struggle to keep up with the pace and began to pant heavily, his hands gripping the seat either side of him.

"Too much?" Dr. Drake asked, watching her patient carefully.

Jacky shook his head, unable to speak through his panting. Of course, he was lying, but he wasn't willing to give up. Ever. However, the machine suddenly stopped as did his legs.

"Keep going." Dr. Drake told him with a reassuring nod.

Jacky grunted, his teeth gritting as he tried to move the pedals on his own. Though, he failed miserably. He couldn't even inch it forward just a little.

Dr. Drake sighed softly. "It's okay. We'll try again another time." She told him, her voice soft and reassuring.

"No! I can do it!" Jacky yelled defiantly. He then pushed with all his might and finally, the pedals managed to move. Though, only an inch, but it was enough to know the drug was already kicking in.

Dr. Drake smiled, simply beaming. Jacky had been her first patient to try out this new drug and of course, he had known that and still, he wasn't even the least bit deterred. "That's enough. Don't over-do it, just yet." She told him. "But you're certainly on your back. Well done." She added with an approving nod.

Jacky finally let himself rest, leaning back in the seat with a loud, but relieved huff. He smiled to himself and then graciously up at the doctor. When he lifted his eyes, he noticed that Spencer was standing in the open doorway with a metal tray of food in her hands. He shot her a bright smile, his eyes lighting up as they usually did.

Spencer caught his gaze and shot him a meaningful look. Her eyes then drifted over to the doctor, who was staring calmly back at her. The transgenic girl simply stared blankly back at her for a few moments before walking away. She walked further down the hallway and back into Ava's room. She walked back over to the bed, placing the tray of food and water on the bedside table. After a few moments of silence, Spencer decided to try again. She wasn't done. She would never give up on her family. None of them. Even if they hated her guts. "Baby moving?" She asked with keen interest when she noticed her sister's face twisting uncomfortably.

Ava sighed tiredly before leaning her head back. "I'm not far enough along for that." She mumbled. There was no use in lying. And if she was going to be here for a while, she may as well get some of her own questions answered.

Spencer simply nodded and the two fell into an unusually comfortable silence for a few more moments. "Do you miss him?" She asked curiously. "The father, I mean." She elaborated when Ava shot her a confused glance.

Ava shrugged, though, there was a slightly saddened expression on her russet features. "His name is Alex." She replied. It wasn't as though anything could be done with this information. And she knew that Spencer wasn't going to exactly go running back to Hetfield with the news. "He's a lab-tech, back at the base." She said, referring to Monticora, of course.

Spencer nodded again and smiled to herself.

A few more moments of comfortable silence passed and this time, Ava spoke up first. "So... You've never regretted leaving Monticora once?" She asked incredulously. Though, she had to admit, she was a little intrigued by such a prospect. What if she HAD gone with them? She wouldn't be pregnant now and she wouldn't have met Alex, no, but what if?

"Never once." Spencer replied without any hesitation whatsoever. She smiled proudly at that. She was proud to live along side the Ordinaries. She was proud to be transgenic. She was proud to be a soldier. But she was NOT proud of her so-called parents. It was ever a wonder how she had come away from such a Hell with her sanity still intact.

Ava looked very surprised by that answered, to say the least. "And you're happy out here?" She asked in amazement. "In a world that's diseased? Violent? Selfish? Corrupt?"

Spencer nodded, wearing a slightly amused smile. "It IS all of those things." She agreed. "But at least I get to choose how I live my own life. It's not up to some military command... It's called 'freedom'. And besides, it's not like our kind can even get sick." She added that last part with a smug smirk. It was true, at least; human diseases didn't effect transgenics. However, she wondered if human sickness was worth swapping her seizures and other little freak of nature problems she had on the side.

Ava rolled her eyes at that. "Please." She huffed, down-casting her gaze. "Spare me the propaganda."

Spencer scowled back down at her. "Do you think that anybody back at Monticora is going ask you whether or not you wanna keep your baby?" She scoffed, knowing that they both knew the answer to that. "That question won't even come up. They'll give you an order."

"And I WILL follow it." Ava responded with another defiant glare.

"And you'll hate yourself for it." Spencer said, her voice a little softer. "Because what they DON'T tell you back at Monticora is that you're more than just a soldier. You're a human being, with free will."

This time, Ava scoffed loudly and shot her little sister a bitter look. "Easy for YOU to say."

Spencer took a few seconds to weigh her options and then finally reached over to un-tie her sister's restraints.

Ava shot her a look that was both confused and surprised. "How do you know I won't try to kill you?" She asked with intrigue as she slowly sat up.

"I don't." Spencer admitted as she released the restraints on her legs as well. "But I CAN help you, Ava. IF you let me..."

...Later that night, Jacky and Spencer had finally parted ways with the doctor.

Dr. Drake had overheard part of the X-5s' conversation and she just wasn't willing to risk her safety any further. Of course, that didn't mean she couldn't still collect her patients payment. And Dr. Drake wasn't silly enough to use her cellphone or even call from her dingy, old apartment. Instead, she drove into town and found a payphone. It was hard, tracking down the bastard's number, but hopefully, it would be worth it. After just a couple of rings, he answered, but Dr. Drake made sure she spoke first. She was going to do things her own way, for once in her life. And she felt bad for the transgenics, but she didn't want to die and it was as simple as that, as far as she was concerned. "Hello, James." She said, her voice low and stern.

"Allison," Hetfield sounded very shocked to hear from her, which made her smirk smugly to herself. "This IS a surprise."

Dr. Drake scoffed loudly, making sure he could hear her clearly. "I imagine so -- given that you've been trying to kill me for the past decade." She retorted bitterly. Though, somehow, she was still able to maintain her calm.

"It's nothing personal, I assure you." Hetfield replied calmly.

Dr. Drake glared to herself. "We used to chat over coffee, Jim. Now I have to go through all this hocus-pocus just to get you on the phone."

Hetfield let out a tired sounding sigh. "If you've called to beg -- all the orders have been signed already. It's out of my hands now... But if you want to turn yourself in, I could use your body for my own research."

Dr. Drake smirked smugly to herself. "You used to use my body for a whole lot more than THAT." She replied suggestively. Obviously, she was just taunting the sick son of a bitch.

Hetfield chuckled, causing the doctor to grit her teeth in anger. "That was then."

Dr. Drake rolled her eyes. "I didn't call to beg, James. I called to bargain." She stated snootily.

Hetfield chuckled a little louder this time, clearly amused. "And WHAT could you possibly have that I would want?" He asked smugly.

Dr. Drake's smirk returned and widened. "What you probably don't know is that the X-5 you sent to kill me has gone AWOL, because she's already halfway through her first trimester."

There was a long pause on Hetfield's end, causing the doctor's smirk to widen even more. "I'm listening." He muttered lowly.

This time, Dr. Drake chuckled quietly to herself. "And then what would you do if I gave her back to you? Along with one of the X-5s that escaped back in '07..."

...Hetfield smirked to himself, leaning back in his desk chair. "Allison, I would say that you just bought yourself a whole bunch of birthdays."


	92. Chapter 92

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer thought about that for a few moments before answering. "If you manage to get away from Monticora, even just for a little while... A little taste of freedom changes your whole world perspective."

The next morning, things were finally looking up. For Spencer, as well as Jacky.

And as usual, Spencer woke up early and dropped in to Ryan and Jacky's apartment before her shift was to begin. And as usual, the transgenic girl let herself in. She closed the front door quietly behind her and followed her senses down the hallway. When she reached the living room archway, she spotted Jacky sitting on the one of the leather couches with his laptop perched in his lap.

Jacky quickly noticed her in his peripherals and glanced up at her. "Hey." He greeted with a bright smile.

"Hey, yourself." Spencer chirped, returning a smile. "So, Ava has finally decided to switch teams." She announced happily. She shuffled over to him, perching herself on the opposite couch arm.

Jacky nodded. He trusted Spencer with his life, but he still had to ask; "Just like that?"

Spencer shrugged lazily. "Not like she has any other option if she wants to keep her baby, which she does, thankfully. Besides, getting knocked up is a real career-ender back at Monticora."

Jacky nodded, accepting that answer completely. Although, he was still a little uneasy, for the doctor's life. "Notwithstanding her maternal instinct; are we sure we can trust her fully?"

Spencer thought about that for a few moments before answering. "If you manage to get away from Monticora, even just for a little while... A little taste of freedom changes your whole world perspective."

Jacky simply nodded. He knew that Spencer knew what she was talking about there.

"So, you think you can make arrangements to get her outta Seattle?" Spencer piped up after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"Yeah, shouldn't be a problem." Jacky replied with another nod as he closed his laptop. "And I'll certainly breathe easier knowing that she and Dr. Drake are living in different time zones."

Spencer smiled in amusement. "There is that, too, yeah." She chirped, nodding in agreement.

"So, where's Ava right now?" Jacky asked with keen interest.

"At the safe house." Spencer replied.

Jacky's eyes widened slightly. "You left her alone?"

"Jacky, I know what she's going through... Well, minus the baby thing. But I do trust her." Spencer stated with conviction.

Jacky simply nodded.

"So, how are those legs of yours doing?" Spencer chimed, eyeing his tall, skinny, ripped jean-clad limbs.

"Still a little wobbly." Jacky admitted with a sheepish little grin. "But I've got another appointment booked with Dr. Drake this afternoon." He explained.

Spencer smiled brightly and nodded. "Life is good."

"It is, yes." Jacky agreed, shooting her a small, knowing smirk as his mind flashed back to the night he had taken her to his cousin's wedding.

"Well," Spencer chirped, hopping back up to her feet. "I better bounce before I lose my job. See ya later..."

...Ava's mind was racing a million miles an hour. Somehow, he had found her at the so-called "safe house" and now she was in a shit load of trouble. Unless, she could somehow salvage her situation.

"You're in one hell of a situation, soldier." Hetfield stated, his voice calm, but his expression clearly outraged.

"Yes, sir!" Ava replied, her voice loud and clear. She stood to attention, dressed back in her all-black attire. And with her Commander's armed men surrounding them both, she was outnumbered. However, if it wasn't just her own life she had to worry about, she would have at least tried to take them all on. She may even have succeeded if she wanted her freedom badly enough. And if that wasn't bad enough, her assassination target was present, too, standing right behind her Commander.

Hetfield huffed and stopped pacing for the moment. "And do you mind explaining why?" He asked, his voice laced with sarcasm. Of course, he'd get it out of her whether she wanted him to or not.

"Because I am dumb, sir!" Ava yelped, trying not to show her trembling whimpers. "I am so damn dumb that it would take ten acts of divine providence to raise me to the sublime height of blissful ignorance, sir!"

Dr. Drake had to turn her gaze away at that point. She felt sorry for the humiliated transgenic, but it wasn't as if she could do anything about it.

Hetfield let out another small huff, but managed to calm himself down a little bit. "And what am I supposed to do about you now, soldier?" He grumbled, shooting her an expectant look.

Ava frowned slightly, looking somewhat confused. She quickly decided then that it must have been a trick question. "That is not for me to speculate, sir!" She replied and thankfully, she seemed to give the correct response.

Hetfield nodded, shooting her a steel look. "You're damn right, it's not." He agreed, his voice dangerously low, but calm. "You mission was to eliminate this individual here."

Ava kept her eyes front, just like she had been taught, but in her peripheral vision, she could see Hetfield pulling a small handgun out of his inside jacket pocket. He then aimed it at the doctor and fired without a moment of hesitation. She flinched slightly, but otherwise kept her mouth shut.

Dr. Drake's eyes widened, and she looked more shocked than anything else. She glanced down to her bloody chest wound and in the next moment, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her lifeless body slumped to the floor.

Hetfield let out a tired sigh and shoved his handgun back into his pocket before turning back to face his transgenic soldier. "Mission accomplished." He stated simply. "Now, was that SO difficult, soldier?" He asked, clearly taunting her.

"No, sir!" Ava replied. "Permission to speak, sir!" She requested, trying not to sound so desperate.

Hetfield scoffed at her. "Permission, DENIED." He grunted through gritted teeth.

Ava's jaw tightened slightly, this time fighting the anger back, bubbling away, deep inside of her.

"Now... Your current medical situation provides a unique research opportunity." Hetfield said. "Do you have any problem with me trying to make lemonade out of the lemons you have brought me?" He asked, eyeing her carefully. He still wasn't sure if his soldier was still loyal to him and the base.

"No, sir!" Ava stated firmly, looking calmly back at her commander.

Hetfield nodded in approval. "Good." He said. "Now, you had something you wanted to say, soldier?" He asked with a sudden keen interest.

"Yes, sir!" Ava nodded curtly. "It was never my intention to abandon the objective. As a prisoner of the rogue X-5, I gave the appearance of cooperation in order to gain her trust and redeploy." She explained, hoping to the Blue Lady that he would believe her.

Hetfield took a step back and contemplated his options for a moment. He sighed tiredly and then nodded. "You will still be debriefed back to Command Central about your recent activities, along with the activities of any other individuals who contributed to the unauthorised medical status you are currently under." He told her with a stern glance.

"Yes, sir!" Ava replied, feeling her stomach drop slightly.

"But for right now," Hetfield added. "Our top priority is the rogue X-5. You will return to your duty, soldier..."

...Meanwhile, over at D-Jones messenger's service, the employees used Derek's lunchtime absence to their own advantage. The messengers were gathered around the narrow counter-top of the front desk.

And along with her so-called work colleagues, Spencer was stood at the front row, cheering her friend as he balanced on the counter on the front wheel of his bicycle. "Come on, C-Dog!" She yelled, grinning widely.

"Yo, yo, yo!" Ronnie chimed, pointing to his Rolex. "3 minutes and 33 seconds!" He grinned excitedly.

"Wigga's got some mad skills!" Gabby chirped.

Spencer smirked and nodded. "Ya know!?"

Unfortunately for the employees, Derek soon returned to find the huddled masses of these loser, deadbeats. He wondered why God hated him so much as he calmly wandered into the building. He stood beside the crowds, watching the idiot Mabbitt on his stupid bike on his polished desk.

"Keep it going, man!" Max yelled, pumping his fist in their air and cheering his friend on.

Craig smirked at his friends.

Derek rolled his eyes to himself before slipping a hand into his pocket and drawing out a loose quarter. He held the coin in his hand, kissing his fist before aiming and throwing it over the crowd.

The coin slapped right into the side of Craig's head, causing him to lose balance. And as Craig went crashing to the floor in a heap with his bike, the entire crowd drew instantly silent. Craig took a moment to shake off his slight concussion before crawling back to his feet. "I'm okay!" He announced with a double thumbs up.

Derek smirked to himself as the coin rolled back towards him. He bent down and retrieved it before slipping it back into his pocket. And when he glanced back up towards the crowd, they were all glaring at him. He, however, simply smirked. "Bip, bip, bip! Let's go! Back to work, ya bums!" He yelled before strutting off towards his office.

Along with the crowds, Spencer and Gabby reluctantly dispersed. "Such a buzz-kill."

"Yup." Gabby grunted back, rolling her eyes at her stupid boss.

Spencer frowned when she felt her cellphone vibrating in her pocket. She quickly reached for it and answered. "Hello?" She asked, not recognising the new number.

"Spencer, it's Ava." She replied, sounding as though she had been crying.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked, trying not to panic...

...Hetfield watched his transgenic soldier carefully as she continued with the little charade.

"It hurts and I'm bleeding." Ava replied into the Hetfield's cellphone. She hitched her voice, pretending to be upset. "Spencer, I'm scared..."

...Spencer managed to keep herself calm. "Okay, it's okay. I'm on my way right now. Just try to stay calm. Lie down and I'll get you to a doctor as soon as possible." She told her before hanging up...

...Ava hung up Hetfield's cellphone and handed it back to him.

Hetfield shoved his cellphone back into his pocket and reach for his radio instead. "This is Control. Stand by to seal the perimeter."

\-- "Roger that, Control..." --

...Meanwhile, back at D-Jones, Derek waltzed up to Spencer with a package under his arm. "Here, hot run, Green."

Spencer simply ignored him as darted off out of the building.

Derek stared blankly after her for a few moments before glaring down at the package in his arms. "Great, I might as well be talkin' to myself."


	93. Chapter 93

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lars sighed. "Sir, she specifically authorized the use of deadly force." He reminded. He didn't want his friend to get in trouble and he certainly didn't want to get in trouble, either.
> 
> "I don't give a fuck what she authorized!" Hetfield roared. There was no fucking way he was going to kill anymore of his kids. Especially if he could help it. "It's NOT her show yet. It's still MINE. And we WILL do it MY way..."

Outside the safe house, Hetfield stood just a few yards away out of view and waiting for the rogue X-5 to show up. Lars in front of their HUMVEE, standing right beside his boss.

\-- "Visual contact with the subject has been established." --

Hetfield perked up considerably at this. At the sound of a familiar humming of a motorcycle engine in the distance, he glanced up to see Spencer slowly approaching the building. "Do NOT move until I give the command..."

...Meanwhile, inside the safe house, Ava waited in her position with a couple of Hetfield's men waiting along with her.

\-- "What is your range, Bravo?" --

Ava listened closely to the voices on the soldiers' radios, but otherwise said nothing, did nothing. For now, anyway. She had to time this just right.

\-- "200 meters, and closing." --

Hetfield's voice sounded again, causing Ava to frown in confusion, though, she still said nothing, did nothing. For now. "Stand by..."

...Lars raised both his brows at his boss. "You're giving an order, 10-0-6?" He asked, looking both shocked and unnerved.

"No." Hetfield grunted, not even bothering to glance over at him. He knew he'd probably get into trouble, but as long as he captured Spencer, he didn't give a shit. However, he knew how smart and slippery his kids were, Spencer herself in particular. But that was just another reason as to why she had always been his favourite.

Lars sighed. "Sir, she specifically authorized the use of deadly force." He reminded. He didn't want his friend to get in trouble and he certainly didn't want to get in trouble, either.

"I don't give a fuck what she authorized!" Hetfield roared. There was no fucking way he was going to kill anymore of his kids. Especially if he could help it. "It's NOT her show yet. It's still MINE. And we WILL do it MY way..."

...With her Ninja purring quietly between her legs, Spencer edged slowly and carefully closer to the safe house, trying not to run over the crowds on the market place...

\-- "...50 meters and closing." --

Ava glided over to one of the large windows and instantly spotted her baby sister riding through the markets. It was time. She glanced back to the two soldiers behind her and signalled them with her left hand to take their positions.

The soldiers turned towards the door and left without another glance.

When she was finally left alone, Ava slipped a hand into pocket and pulled out the wrist watch she had secretly stolen from Dr. Drake's body. She held the watch up after opening the window and angled the face of it just right so that the sunlight could reflect off of it...

...Spencer halted when a sudden bright little twinkle of light caught her eye. She glanced up towards the safe house building, her telescopic vision zooming in on her sister. Her pulse began to race when she saw what she was doing, her mind flashing briefly back to her training. "Escape and evade." Spencer whispered to herself. She quickly glanced around her surroundings with full alert and awareness. Almost immediately, she spotted the familiar black Monticora uniforms hiding poorly behind a few of the market stools.

Spencer quickly gathered a Plan B in her mind. As calmly and as naturally as possible, she turned her motorcycle around and slowly began riding off in the opposite direction from the building...

...Ava smiled to herself before making her exit...

\-- "...Subject is reversing course, sir." --

Hetfield growled in annoyance, seeing Lars shaking his head in dismay from the corner of his eye. "God damn it." He muttered before lifting the radio back to his mouth. "Initiate pursuit..."

...Spencer knew that Hetfield would have the entire perimeter covered, but luckily, she knew the city better. After speeding the long way around, she finally pulled up on the other side of the building. And it seemed that she had arrived just in time.

Ava emerged suddenly through the single side door of the building, letting the door slam shut behind her. She glanced around, searching for her sister and thankfully, she didn't have to search too far or for too long...

...Hetfield glared when he spotted his transgenic. "Return to your position, soldier." He all, but growled into the radio. "You are disobeying a direct order." And then he almost screamed in fury when he watched her rip her earpiece out and toss it aside.

\-- "X-5 has ceased communications." --

Hetfield rolled his eyes. "No fucking shit!" He snarled into his radio. "Take her the fuck down! Both of them! Now! THAT is a direct order..."

...Ava slipped her gloves off and tossed them aside, too. She made her way towards her sister, but was suddenly approached by a couple of Hetfield's men. Thankfully, she was feeling a whole lot better than before. She waited for them to get close enough, taking them out with just a single hard punch.

Spencer glared at the next three soldiers advancing on her pregnant sister. Her engine roared to life as she put her foot down and sped towards them. Along the way, she held out an arm and punched another of the soldiers in the face, sending him careering back.

Ava watched with a smirk ad her baby sister ran the three soldiers over and then hopped onto the back, wrapping her arms around her.

A couple of the soldiers quickly managed to pull themselves up. Also pulling out taser guns and firing without a second thought.

Both Spencer and Ava yelped out loudly as the sharp metal probes latched into their flesh on their shoulder blades through the thick material of their clothing. Spencer somehow forced herself to overcome the horrid electric current and instead put her foot down again. The transgenic women both let out a sigh of relief when they had gained enough distance to break free of the sharp zaps.

Ava held on tight, panting slightly as she began to recover. She just hoped her baby was still okay.

Spencer sped up even more as she approached the metal fencing surrounding the building. She spotted Hetfield and made a beeline in his direction, speeding up a little more.

Hetfield spotted them coming straight towards him and quickly reached inside his jacket for his gun. However, he just wasn't quick enough.

Spencer didn't even hesitate as she drove her motorcycle straight up the bonnet of his HUMVEE. Using the height as leverage, she managed to clear the metal fencing with a couple of feet to spare, at least.

Ava glanced down as it all seemed to happen in slow motion. She saw Hetfield right beneath them, glaring up at them and aiming the gun at them half-heartedly.

Spencer took a brief moment to glance down at him herself. She raised two fingers to her puckered lips and blew him a taunting kiss. And just for good measure, she smirked smugly, letting him know who had won. Again.

Before Hetfield could even aim his gun, Spencer and Ava had already landed safely on the road the other side of the metal fence. He stared after them as they sped off in broad daylight. He didn't know whether to be pissed off or impressed. Admittedly, though, he was feeling a little of both.

Lars tried to calm his breathing down. He was sure that his entire life had just flashed before his eyes. He glanced over at his boss, his eyes wide with fear. "I REALLY hope you're gonna be able to explain this to Williams in your report, sir. Because she is gonna be one VERY pissed off lady."

Hetfield simply nodded, still staring after his kids. He was oddly proud of them, because lately, he didn't know if he wanted to bring them back home anymore. And to make things worse, with Williams making a name for herself, he didn't even know if Monticora was still his home...

...The next day, Spencer decided to drop by to check on Jacky before she had to go to work. And there were also some arrangements she had to make for Ava. As well as delivering the news about the murdered doctor. Which she had actually almost forgotten about in all of the chaos. Almost.

Jacky sat back in his desk chair with a deflated look. He rubbed his aching forehead slowly as he tried to digest the blowing news. "Well, it's not the best news I've ever gotten." He grumbled.

Spencer frowned slightly. She didn't want him to go back to being all depressed and distant again. She simply couldn't bare it. "You would've thought that Drake knew Hetfield long enough to figure that he can never really be trusted."

"You would've thought." Jacky mumbled distractedly.

"Jacky," Spencer said, her voice soft. "She wasn't the only doctor around who knows about the treatment." She said. Though, she was mainly trying to lighten his mood.

Jacky let out a tired sigh. "Yeah, well, she was the only one that I had access to." He pointed out. He sighed once more, shooting her a small smile in spite of everything. "At least you're okay, though... And Ava, of course.

"I'm sorry, Jacky." Spencer said. Although, she didn't even know what she was actually apologising for anymore.

Jacky shot her a gentle smile. "Don't worry about it." He told. "Where is Ava, by the way?" He asked out of genuine interest.

"I stashed her back at my crib. She and Original Gabby are getting along like a fricking house on fire." She added that last part with an amused chuckle.

Jacky smiled and nodded. "And the baby?"

Spencer smiled. "The baby's doing okay. The doc was right about one thing at least; baby's strong like their mom. I'm just glad he or she gets to grow up knowing who at least one of their parents are and that they love them." She said, her voice soft and a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

Jacky smiled to himself as he watched her daydreaming for a couple of moments. "So, I set Ava up with a brand new identity. And some money to get her somewhere decent." He said, reaching into his pocket for the small brown envelope. "She leaves for Mexico tonight." He said, holding the envelope out for her.

Spencer smiled gratefully and took it from him. "Thanks."

"No problem." Jacky replied with a small smile of his own. "On an another matter -- you think you could swing by Dr. Drake's clinic and yank my medical records?" He asked. "I mean, we've got exposure on our hands if Hetfield sees the files and reads all about my transgenic blood donor." He added with an impish little grin.

Spencer rolled her eyes playfully, but nodded in agreement. "Yeah, sure, whatever, Mr. Vincent..."

...After a not-so-long day at work, Spencer let Original Gabby know about her situation and where she was off. She then headed over to South Market Street on her work bicycle and spotted her sister waiting at the couch station.

"Hey." Ava greeted her younger sister as she skidded to a halt right in front of her.

"Heya, mama." Spencer greeted, giving her flat stomach a gentle poke. She was happy to see that Ava had abandoned her all-black look for a nice pair of jeans and a casual shirt instead.

Ava simply grinned. She adjusted her duffel bag over one shoulder, her free hand rubbing her lower abdomen.

Spencer reached into her messenger's rucksack and pulled out the brown envelope Jacky had set up. "Here," She said, holding it out for her to take. "Some money, sector passes and a passport. And your contact's name when you get to the Mexican border is 'Raul'. Just tell him you know Jacky C. Vincent if there's any problems, which there shouldn't be anyway."

Ava timidly reached out and took the envelope from her. "I really can't thank you enough, Spencer." She said, wearing a gracious smile.

Spencer also smiled to herself upon suddenly realising what had just happened; Ava's first genuine smile as a free woman. It didn't seem like much of a big deal, but it was the little things that Spencer had learned to appreciate. "You don't have to thank me." She said, shaking her head. "You just make sure your kid has an excellent life." She added with a wide grin.

Ava smiled in response and nodded. Though, her smile faltered slightly. "If there's any way to get word to Alex..." She mumbled, trailing off as she glanced down at her feet gloomily.

"Let ME worry about trying to reach your baby's daddy." Spencer told her with a reassuring look. "If Hetfield was to find out who he is, it could be dangerous for you. And I don't think we should take any chances."

Ava sighed tiredly, but nodded anyway. She just wished Alex was going with her. "It all feels like I've just woken up from one big nightmare."

"I know." Spencer nodded. "One of the reasons why I don't sleep." She half-joked.

Ava smirked knowingly. Of course she remembered, Spencer and Lexi were always two peas in a pod. "Y'know, I never said it before, but I really DID miss you, Spencer. I missed you ALL. I still do."

Spencer grinned. "Well, now that you're out, I'll have to get Zack to get in touch with you."

"You know where Zack and the others are?" Ava asked, perking up considerably.

Spencer shot her a sheepish look. "Not exactly. Y'know how big brother is. Although, he DOES check in with everyone every now and then." She explained. "But don't worry, you'll see him real soon." She added when she noticed her sister's expression's drop slightly.

"I heard about Lacey." Ava said, looking a little saddened.

Spencer nodded, her face taking on a slightly similar expression as she thought of the night she and Zack had left their sister on that park bench. "I'm gonna go back for her some day and when I do, I'll get them all out."

Ava smiled at that. "I'm gonna hold you to that, baby sister." She chirped, trying to lighten the mood.

Spencer let out a light chuckle. "Let me know if it's a boy or girl?" She asked as she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her sister's shoulders.

Ava smiled and nodded. "Either way," She said, slowly pulling back out of their embrace. "Their name's gonna be Spencer..."

...Later that night, Spencer decided to take a small time out from her life. She did this every now and then and in the one location she always had since settling down in this broken city.

'I hope Jacky will be okay.' Spencer thought to herself as she sat at the very edge of the abandoned Space Needle. 'No, actually, I KNOW he'll be okay, because he's always got me in his corner, watching his back... Only, sometimes I wonder if he even really wants me there...'

A few more moments passed as Spencer stared down at the brightly lit city and the busy nightlife that came with it. A small smile then slowly curled its way onto her lips as she reached a hand into her messenger's rucksack that was sat behind her. With everything that had been going on in the last few days, Spencer had actually almost forgotten what tonight really was and why it was so important to her.

Spencer grabbed the bottle of expensive champagne she had "acquired" from her boss' secret under-counter stash.

11 years ago, to tonight, Spencer and her twelve other siblings had escaped from Monticora. A twisted anniversary, of sorts. And maybe it wasn't so bad to find an excuse to celebrate. Besides already celebrating the fact that she was going to be auntie. And when Spencer thought of everything she had been through -- the good, the bad and the blurred in between...

'Well, I'm NOT gonna think about it, in fact... I'll just give me a headache, anyway...'

Spencer easily popped the cork of the bottle, letting it fly out into the night before disappearing down into the city below. Then, raising the bottle to the air, she bid her silent toast before taking a few large swigs of the bitter and bubbly liquid.

'James Hetfield, where ever the hell you are, you can kiss my genetically-engineered ass!'

Spencer smirked smugly to herself a she took another few large gulps from the bottle. For the first time in a long time, she felt content, at peace with herself. And one day, she promised, she would go back for all of her brothers and sisters. Even if it was the last thing she would do.

"Zack, Valary, Lexi, Brian, Matt, Lacey, Jake, Korin, Seth, Max, Fuser, Darcy -- happy anniversary, kids!" Spencer cheered, taking more gulps of the "dizzy water" -- she laughed at that; the memory of her first taste of alcohol.

After a few more moments, Spencer felt her lips tug into a smile once more as she relayed hers and Ava's last conversation. "A baby... Named after ME..." She mumbled in amazement. "THAT is AWESOME."


	94. Chapter 94

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When a soldier dies, you pay your respects." Spencer mumbled. Her bottom lip trembled slightly as the tear silently began to roll down her flushed cheeks.

It was already -- thankfully -- the weekend and Original Gabby decided to get some laundry done. Standing at her kitchen sink, she continued on with washing her panties in the luke warm water and was thankful for a distraction when her room-mate entered the apartment. "Mornin', boo." She greeted when she heard the front door open.

"Mornin'." Spencer chimed. "Look what I scored down at the farmers' market." She announced as she walked into the kitchen to join her friend.

Gabby paused her chore and swirled around, only too see her best friend holding up a small wooden cage with a live chicken clucking quietly away inside. "What the --"

"Is this or is this not the most beautiful bird you have ever seen, in your entire life?" Spencer asked, her eyes gleaming as she held the cage to stare at the oblivious creature.

Gabby stared oddly at her best friend for a moment. "Um, it's aiight, for a chicken..." She replied uneasily. "What're you gonna do with it?" She asked rather timidly.

Spencer finally tore he gaze away from the bird and shot her friend an odd look in return. "Eat it." She replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the entire world.

Gabby's bottom jaw dropped slightly in horror.

Oblivious, Spencer placed the cage down on the counter top beside the sink. "Do we have any garlic?" She asked as she stalked over to the fridge. "'Cause Jacky always uses garlic and it's SO good." After having no luck from the fridge, she closed it back up and turned around to see her best friend shooting her a rather appalled expression. "What?" She asked, clearly confused.

"You're gonna kill it!?" Gabby practically squealed. Her eyes were wide with utter horror as she glanced between the poor creature and her beast of a best friend.

"Well, I ain't gonna wait around for it to die of old age." Spencer replied with an amused little chuckle.

"But..." Gabby frowned, glancing back at the chicken with a sympathetic look. "Look at its little chicken face." She whined, stepping right up to the cage and staring kindly at the poor creature.

Spencer frowned curiously and shuffled over to stand beside her best friend. She glanced down at the chicken for a few moments, trying to comprehend what all the fuss was about. And that lasted all of 7 seconds before she decided to give up completely. "Hmm." She hummed, still staring at the bird with intrigue. "Must be my feline D.N.A, 'cause when I look at its little chicken face..." She paused and turned her face to grin wickedly at her best friend. "I see dinner!" She chimed with another amused chuckle.

Gabby glared back at her in response. And what happened next will probably give her nightmares for weeks to come.

Spencer opened the small door on the cage and slowly reached a hand in.

Gabby watched in utter horror and disgust as the transgenic girl wrapped her hand around the creature's neck. She shuddered when she heard the bones crack, but she was at least grateful that it had been quick. "Ugh, boo, you nasty..."

...Spencer regretted nothing. She was just glad she had watched Jacky whenever he cooked. And she hadn't done his cooking justice, but hers was still pretty damn tasty. "Mmm." She moaned to herself as she shoved another forkful of the juicy white meat into her mouth. She paused briefly while chewing and glanced out into the living room -- which was openly attached to the kitchen, where she sat munching away. "Are you sure you don't want any? It's REALLY good."

Gabby slowly lifted her gaze from her magazine and glared at her so-called friend, the so-called human. "I'm NOT hungry." She grumbled before turning her attention back to whatever she was reading.

Spencer smiled to herself in amusement and continued to hover up the rest of her plate as fast as she possibly could. And just as she finished off her last forkful, she felt her cellphone vibrating in her jean pocket. Slipping her cutlery onto the now empty plate, she dug a hand into her pocket and flipped it open before pressing to her ear. "What's up, English?"

"Hey, Spencer."

Spencer frowned in concern. By the odd tone of his voice, she instantly sensed something wasn't quite right. But then again, when was anything ever right in her life?

"A friend of mine just shed some information on me and I really think you need to be here to hear this... And see it."

Spencer's frown deepened. Though, she was more confused and somewhat curious now. "Yeah, sure thing. I'm on my way." She said before hanging up and slipping the phone back into her pocket. "I gotta blaze." She announced, rising from her seat and placing her used plate and cutlery in the sink.

"Aiight, boo. Be safe." Gabby called after her.

"Later!" Spencer called back before closing the front door behind her.

When she was finally alone, Gabby let out a loud huff. She threw her magazine to the coffee table and rose from the couch. Slowly, she sauntered into the kitchen to see the poor cooked -- but very delicious looking -- chicken's carcass laying on a baking tray on top of the stove. She crept a little closer and when the smell hit her nose, she was already leaning out and pulling back. Her brows raised as she began to chew and let the taste take over her buds and she was more than impressed. "Mmmm! That feline bitch was right..."

...Spencer let herself into Ryan and Jacky's apartment and followed her keen ears and the sound of Jacky tapping away on his laptop. She entered the living room to see him sitting on one of the leather couches, doing just that.

Jacky noticed her quickly, picking his head up and greeting her with a rather sheepish smile. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself." Spencer replied, wearing a small frown. "Is this about my thing? Have you got a lead on one of the others?" She asked, looking rather hopeful.

Jacky slowly set his laptop on the coffee table in front of him and stared almost painfully up at the transgenic girl. "I have an informant at the coroner's office." He began.

Although, Spencer's pulse was beginning to race. She simply dreaded where ever the hell this conversation was heading.

Jacky sighed deeply and continued. "Yesterday, a body was found in the forest just outside the city. And he had a barcode on the back of his neck..." He leaned forward, typing something onto his laptop before motioning for her to come closer. "My informant sent me a photo of the barcode."

Spencer slowly shuffled over and sat on the couch beside him. She waited as patiently as she possibly could for all of two seconds and gasped when her eyes landed on the photo that then appeared on the screen. She recognised the barcode, of course she did, she could never forget him. "It's Jake." She breathed, her eyes glued to the black lines moulded into the pale flesh.

"One of the other 12 you escaped with?" Jacky asked.

Spencer simply nodded in response, still unable to tear her eyes away from the screen. "I wanna see him." She whispered, feeling her eyes brim to the very top.

Jacky nodded. "I'll set it up for you right now." He told her, his voice soft. He quickly reached onto the coffee table and snatched up his cellphone before dialling Dr. Lee's number.

"When a soldier dies, you pay your respects." Spencer mumbled. Her bottom lip trembled slightly as the tear silently began to roll down her flushed cheeks.

Jacky frowned. He wanted to comfort her, right there and then. But just his luck, the doctor answered.

Spencer slowly drifted back to the best memories she had of her brother. Her mind wavering and delving as she zoned out from whatever Jacky was saying into his cellphone...

...Spencer laughed. Lexi laughed along with her. Valary, Brian, Jack, all of the others. Heck, even Zack laughed.

And that was always Jake's way. He was always the joker, the entertainer, the story-teller...

Just like they would, every single night, after light's out, they would stealthily hop out of their bunks and huddle around their intriguing brother's bedside. And they would wait for him, beg with him. And he would comply. He would comply, because he loved his brothers and sisters. And he would comply also because he was just a little bit in love with it.

Spencer glanced up her brother, staring up at him in utter wonder and amazement. "Tell us a story, Jake." Just like always, she was the first to crumble and plead.

But his words were so fantastic and mind-blowing, even for a high-minded bunch of children. His was either flawed or just that little bit more beautiful than the rest. Either way, none of them cared.

And then Jake glanced back down at her and just like he always would, he smiled at softly at his baby sister...

...What Spencer had always loved the most about her brother -- besides his fantastic stories -- were the time when he would just appear by her bedside when he knew she was upset. He would tell her to look up and she would. Spencer smiled softly to herself as the memories of her brother making butterfly shadows against the ceiling above her bed. She loved Zack with all her heart, but he wasn't exactly known for his emotional side. Zack was their father, their leader. And Jake, well, he was always the goofy little brother that could brighten anyone's day.

"Hey."

Spencer quickly snapped out of her clouded thoughts at the sound of Jacky's soft voice. She glanced up art him, realising she must have spaced out for at least a good 10 minutes or so.

"Dr. Lee's expecting you in the next half hour." He told her, shooting her a reassuring smile. He really didn't know how to make it hurt less for her, which only caused his own chest to ache just by looking at her broken form. He knew how vulnerable she was when it came to her family, whether she was genetically badass or not. Then again, to Jacky, she would always be the regular female she really wished she could be. It never mattered to him where she came from. He just knew that he loved the person that she was.

Spencer simply nodded in response. She sniffed away her tears, quickly wiping them away with the back of her hand and then slowly rose back to her feet.

"Spencer," Jacky called back to her as she reached the hallway.

Spencer paused in her tracks and slowly turned to face him with a questioning look.

Jacky sighed. He was worried about her. Again. He was always worried about her, it seemed. "Someone or someTHING out there is strong enough to overpower an X-5 soldier." He stated with a clear hint. "Be careful."

Spencer forced a small smile and nodded before making the rest of her way towards the front door.


	95. Chapter 95

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Lee sighed sadly and shook her head. "Yeah, it never really does." She agreed, clearly unaware of the transgenic's girl inner dilemma. "It still shocks me; what people can do to each other."

Spencer pulled up her motorcycle, killed the engine and made her wait straight into the coroner's building. Entering the small lobby and walked over the receptionist behind the front desk. "Hi."

The young, blonde woman glanced up from her computer screen. "Oh, hello." She greeted with a polite smile. "Can I help you?"

Spencer shot her a brief smile back and nodded. "Yeah. I'm here to see Dr. Lee."

The blonde woman nodded. "Ah, yes. She's expecting you in a moment." She said. "Have a seat and she'll be right out."

Spencer nodded, smiled gratefully and walked over to the small waiting area. She sat down on the nearest plastic chair and patiently waited for the doctor to call for her. However, while she waited, her mind began to flood with flashbacks of her childhood with her siblings...

...Spencer glanced up at her brother, staring up at him in utter wonder and amazement. "Tell us a story, Jake." Just like always, she was the first to crumble and to plead.

Jake glanced back down at her a just like he always would, he smiled softly down at his baby sister. "Only the best soldiers get to go to the Good Place." He began then, just like he always would. Having his stories loved by the people who mattered most to him made him feel loved himself. "And the soldiers who fail... Do you know what happens to them?" He asked with an over-dramatic, dark expression. This was all part of his story-telling and he loved how he could just suck them all in with his words.

"They disappear?" Spencer asked, her voice small as she shrank into her sisters sitting either side of her. Of course, she already knew the answer. She had heard these stories so many times and knew them off by heart by now.

Jake nodded with a grave look on his face. "To the Bad Place -- where the monsters open you up and drink your blood until you're dead." He said, his voice low and almost demonic. He loved to scare them, to thrill them, to entertain them, because he loved them and it was his gift to them. "Then," He muttered, leaning slowly towards his huddled brothers and sisters. "They leave you down there for the Nomlies... Forever..."

...As Spencer continued to wait, her mind then flashed back to the marches Hetfield forced them to do down in the dingy and scary basements of the base. Where the so-called "Nomlies" lived, caged like animals. Of course, it took her a while after the escape the figure out who the Nomlies really were...

...Spencer had never been so afraid in all her life and she wasn't the only one. Even big brother Zack was afraid and that only frightened her all the more.

One moment they had been marching down the dimly-lit and rather steamy corridors single file. And then the next moment, they had backed away with their backs up against the walls as they stared in utter terror over at the caged creature. It was hideous, like nothing they had ever seen.

Although, Hetfield didn't even seem bothered. He glanced in amusement between the creature and his X-5s. "Keep moving, soldiers." He told them, motioning for them to continue following behind him. "No one told you to stop..."

...Jake inched a little closer, his eyes widening in terror as he tried to hide his amusement. "They crawl up from the basement, through the special tunnels... And then..." He waited just a little more, until his siblings had leaned towards him in suspense. "BAM!" He yelled, clapping his hands together.

Spencer and her siblings, even Zack all gasped in fright and jumped in unison.

Jake tried to keep his laughter at bay, wanting to stay in character. He slowly leaned forward towards them again and this time his voice had returned to its previous hushed tone. "They break through the wall, creep silently up to your bed and then drag you away..."

Zack frowned. "Well, what do the Nomlies do with you?" He asked, staring at his baby brother in horror.

Jake shot him a sinister look before replying. "They keep you as prisoner of war and eat you up, little by little... Forever..."

"...Miss? Miss?"

Spencer instantly snapped back to reality to see the blonde receptionist standing in front of her and waving her hand in front of her face. "Sorry..." She mumbled.

The woman simply smiled as she slowly straightened up. "Dr. Lee is ready to see you now."

Spencer forced another smile and nodded...

...Spencer followed the doctor into the morgue room and over to the closed gurneys lined along the back wall. "So, Ryan Eyes Only mentioned that he wanted this kept under wraps." She stated rather than inquired, clearly hinting, too.

Dr. Lee smiled and nodded. "Of course. After I finish the autopsy, I'll cremate the body and send him a report. And as for my records... Guess I must've accidentally misplaced them." She added the last part with a little smirk.

Spencer smiled gratefully and nodded in response.

"Okay," Dr. Lee began, pulling on some clean latex gloves. "Here's what we know so far -- the killer was incredibly strong; snapped the neck at the second vertebra with just one hand. The victim's face and arms were covered with cuts and abrasions that indicate he was moving fast on foot through the brush. My guess is that he was running for his life."

Spencer frowned. This all sounded rather familiar to her somehow. Her mind suddenly flashed back to the man she and her siblings had chased down through the forest surrounding Monticora.

Obliviously, Dr. Lee continued with her analysis. "The body was found displayed on a rock out-cropping."

Spencer remembered the man's bloody shirt before she quickly managed to snap out of it. "Displayed?" She asked, wearing a curious frown.

Dr. Lee nodded. "His left arm was twisted around behind his back and was broken at the elbow. His shoulders were dislocated."

Spencer's mind flashed briefly back to the position they had left the man in. The exact same position that the doctor was describing. She was feeling more confused by the minute now.

"There was no bruising, so it was all done postmortem." Dr. Lee carried on as she slowly reached forward to open one of the gurneys. She pulled it out, the white sheet covering the body for now. "And his teeth --"

"Were pulled out." Spencer breathed before she could really stop herself.

"Yes." Dr. Lee said after a moment of looking rather surprised.

"I heard somewhere that they do that," Spencer said, trying to play it casual. "To ensure the victim can't be identified through dental records."

Dr. Lee nodded. "Yeah. But usually they just smash them. And THIS was done VERY precisely, almost surgically. It may have been that the killer kept them as some kind of souvenir."

Spencer nodded in acknowledgement. She then watched the doctor slowly reached forward and finally pull the white sheet down. As Spencer glanced down at the young Asian-looking male, her mind briefly flashed back to the little boy that used to cast butterfly shapes over her whenever she had a nightmare. She frowned slightly, now more confused. She knew Jake. And this wasn't Jake. This wasn't her brother. On one hand, she was overwhelmed with happiness to know that her brother wasn't dead. But on the other hand, this entire situation seemed all too haunting to ignore.

Dr. Lee quickly grabbed her clipboard and began to read the file clipped to it. "Asian male. Approximately 20 years of age." She paused, using her free hand to turn the head of the body to the side. "The tattoo is still healing, so I'd say it was done within the last week or so."

Spencer's frown deepened as she glanced down to the red raw flesh around the ink of the barcode. Their barcodes were not ink. They were in their genetics, like a birthmark. But here it was; Jake's barcode on this dead man's neck. "It doesn't make any sense." She whispered to herself. For the first time in a long time, she was truly confused and it worried more than frustrated her.

Dr. Lee sighed sadly and shook her head. "Yeah, it never really does." She agreed, clearly unaware of the transgenic's girl inner dilemma. "It still shocks me; what people can do to each other."

Spencer nodded and glanced back down to the body. It was then that she noticed a long red mark wrapped around the base of his throat. "What's that on his neck?" She asked curiously, pointing to the deceased male.

Dr. Lee glanced down. "It could be a failed at attempt at strangulation. Or possibly, he was wearing some kind of necklace that was torn off at some point."

Spencer's mind briefly flashed back to the man's necklace, the one with the Blue Lady's face on it.

"I took some fingernail scrapings," Dr. Lee said. "Sent them off to the lab for analysis."

"Stop!"

Dr. Lee frowned when she heard her receptionist yelling all the way from the lobby.

Spencer's pulse began to race when she heard Hetfield's voice nearby.

"Don't trouble yourself, sweetheart. This is federal government business." Came his snarky and rather smug as always response.

Dr. Lee swirled around just in time to see a group of soldiers marching into the morgue, all armed to the T.

Hetfield glanced down at the body laying on show and then back up to the doctor. "Dr. Lee?" He asked politely.

"Yes?" Dr. Lee asked, looking rather unsure. She had never seen this man in her life before.

"We are here to take possession of John Doe, 20-514." Hetfield replied formally.

Dr. Lee glanced back to see that the young girl she had been talking to was no where to be seen. She frowned to herself for a moment before shaking it off. "Um, I'll prepare him for transport."

Hetfield smiled gratefully for her cooperation. "Oh, that won't be necessary, thank you. My men will take care of him. You can leave now." His tone was pleasant, though, he clearly wasn't asking.


	96. Chapter 96

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Spencer snapped back to reality and glanced back down at the pendant with a confused frown. "Jake, what're you doing?"

When Hetfield had literally forced his way into the coroner's office, Spencer hadn't been able to escape. However, she had been able to hide and she did so in one of the empty gurneys. Then, when the doctor, Hetfield and his men had finally left, the transgenic girl finally made her escape.

Spencer hopped back onto her motorcycle and made her way to the edge of the city limits. She needed to check out the forest where the body had been located and she needed to do it fast now that she knew Hetfield was all over the situation. If Jake was indeed still alive and indeed in the city, she needed to get to her brother before "daddy dearest" found him first.

Parking up under the brush, Spencer slowly made her way further into the dense woods. She continued on, picking up small signs of flattened leaves and torn branches and it was clear to her that the man had indeed been running for his life when she spotted a piece of grey material. She bent down slowly, retrieving the dirty and slightly bloody rag and analysed it -- it looked like a piece of a thin shirt. She slowly continued on a little further and it wasn't long before she spotted the large bolder lying in a small clearing of the forest. She made her way towards it, noticing the small drops of blood stained to the rock. As Spencer glanced over the scene, there was a small breeze swiping through the trees and her keen vision picked up a small beam of light that seemed to reflect a few yards in front of her. With her enhanced vision, her pupils grew and focussed on a small round and shiny objects dangling from one of the trees on the other side of the clearing.

In a split second, Spencer had darted over to the object and then reached out to take it in her hands. She glanced down at the small golden pendant of the Virgin Mary and without any warning, the flashbacks came flooding back to her...

...Spencer looked as concerned as the rest of her brothers and sisters. "What do we do?" She asked, glancing helplessly over to her big brother.

The others all glanced to their big brother, too, as they all huddled around their youngest brother's bed. They continued to watch over him, not knowing what else to do.

Zack glanced back at his siblings and frowned slightly as he then glanced back down to his poor brother -- who was seizing violently in his bunk. "You know what will happen... If they see him like this." He mumbled, feeling utterly helpless. And he REALLY didn't like that feeling, not one little bit. It was foreign and very unwanted.

Jake shared a brief knowing look with Zack before continuing for him. "They'll give him to the Nomlies."

The siblings shared a few worried and frightened glances. Another moment of their hushed murmurs passed before the door to their bunk room opened. The transgenic children scattered and in a matter on a split second, they were all curled back under their thin blankets. The children listened to the janitor enter the room, slowly pushing in a mop and a bucket with him as they pretended to be asleep.

The janitor rubbed a hand over his dark-mocha-skinned, tired and wrinkled face as she used his free hand to push the bucket and the mop further into the room. He silently closed the door behind him and when he turned back around, he spotted the young boy shaking violently in his bed. He frowned softly in concern, wondering what to do for a moment. If he didn't get help, the boy could die. However, if he DID get help, God only knows what they would do to him.

Zack watched the janitor from the narrow cracks of his eyelids. He watched the janitor slowly walk over to his baby brother. He stayed where he was, for now, but he was ready to step in and protect him.

The janitor left his mop and bucket beside the door and slowly made his way over to the poor boy. He stood over him, watching him with the deepest sympathy. And then after a moment, he slowly reached a hand into his shirt pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. He leaned down, kneeling beside the boy's bed and reached over. He tenderly pulled the boy's hand apart and placed the small piece of paper into them, wrapping his fingers around it.

However it had happened, he didn't care. Jack was simply grateful his seizing had calmed considerably as soon she the mysterious janitor had touched him. He glanced down to the man's hands pressed gently over his own hands and then up to the man's face, staring up at him in wonder.

The janitor simply smiled kindly down at the poor, young boy. "Pray to her." He said, his voice raspy with age, but still somehow gentle and comforting. "She'll watch over you."

Jack watched the janitor slowly let go of him, stand up and then walk back out of the room, taking his mop and bucket with him and it was as if he'd never even appeared. Jack frowned curiously after the mysterious, but kind janitor for a moment. And in the next moment, his brothers and sisters had hopped back out of their bunks and were surrounding him once again.

Jake stood just beside his little brother and bent down to get a look at what was in his hands. "What'd he give you?" He asked curiously.

Jack opened his hands and stared down at the picture of the pretty lady in the blue robes. "You can see her heart." He said, smiling to himself.

"She's beautiful." Zack said, staring in wonder down at the photo.

Along with the rest of her siblings, Spencer was mesmerised. "The blue lady -- who is she?" She asked, looking to all three of her brothers.

"I don't know." Jake said. He slowly leaned down, taking the picture from his little brother and smiled to himself. For whatever reason, he felt comfort when he looked at this 'Blue Lady'. "But she's watching over us..."

...Spencer snapped back to reality and glanced back down at the pendant with a confused frown. "Jake, what're you doing?"

...Meanwhile, across town in an old abandoned warehouse -- Jake scratched the back of his barcode-skinned neck as he stared at his naked reflection in the large mirror in front of him. This was nothing to do with being vain, he was simply appreciating his perfect physique; the body of a perfect soldier.

He gave himself a few more moments and then let out a content breath.

It was time...

...Half an hour later, Jake was fully dressed in the usual all-black soldier gear. Although, the gun he was packing wasn't for him. He was much more old-fashioned for advanced weaponry. He enjoyed blades all too much. Jake walked into the small clearing of the forest and gave his next advisory a go ahead nod. "It's time."

The man simply nodded.

"Put this on." Jake instructed, holding out a golden pendant of the Virgin Mary -- his beloved Blue Lady.

The man shot him an odd look, but nodded and did as he was told.

Jake smiled in satisfaction. "Now, you've got a 2 minute head start..."

...The next day, as usual, Spencer made her way from work and straight over to Ryan and Jacky's apartment and as usual, she let herself in.

Spencer quickly made her way down the warm hallway and into the living room to see Jacky sitting on the couch with his laptop again. "Another body?" She asked, receiving his text message at lunch time.

Jacky sighed loudly and nodded as he glanced up at her. "Found about 10 miles south-east of the first one. Same M.O."

Spencer walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"Dr. Lee managed to sneak me some morgue shots," Jacky said, flicking through on the laptop so that she could see them. "Of course, that was until Hetfield caught wind and swooped in, taking the body with him, again." He said, looking slightly irritated. "Same barcode, though. Identical to Jake's." He added as he continued to slowly flick through the shots. "You sure that was Jake in the morgue yesterday?" He asked, glancing curiously at her.

Spencer suddenly remembered running through the forest with Jake and Zack either side of her. Although, they weren't running away, they were chasing someone.

"Spencer?" Jacky called, waving a hand in front of her face.

Spencer instantly snapped out of her thoughts. "I don't know." She admitted.

Jacky shot her an odd look. "You don't know?" He repeated, looking slightly disbelieving.

"I..." Spencer sighed and stood up, walking over to the wall of window and glaring down at the incredible view of the city. "I'm not sure." She finally mumbled out, not daring to look at him. The truth was, she was sure. She just couldn't bare to admit what she knew to Jacky. He could never know the truth about her. He had no idea of what she and the others were really capable of and she wanted to keep it that way.

Jacky placed the laptop on the coffee table in front of him and turned in his seat to shoot her an incredulous look. "He's the closest thing you have to a brother -- and you're not sure?" He asked, sounding like he blatantly didn't believe her now. He didn't want to start another argument with her. Whenever it came to her family, they always seemed to argue and he hated it.

"That's what I said." Spencer retorted, her voice slightly sterner than usual.

Jacky shot her a confused look. "Well, they can't BOTH be Jake." He pointed out.

Spencer sighed in defeat. "Neither of them is." Her mind then flashed back to seeing Jake standing in the forest clearing and pointing the way to the rest of his siblings.

"What? How do you know that?" Jacky asked, looking even more confused.

Spencer's mind flashed back to she and her siblings darting through the dense brush, her siblings surrounding her. "Jake killed those men, okay?" She snapped, glaring over at her beautiful, blue-eyed man. She knew that none of this was his fault, but she was having a hard time accepting this shit herself. She had escaped Monticora to get away from all this shit, just as the others had. Yet here Jake was, going around killing innocent people and leading Hetfield right to him.

"What!?" Jacky roared, glaring back at her.

Spencer forced her expression to harden. "You heard me."

Jacky shot her a pointed look. "And how the fuck do YOU know THAT!?" He demanded rather than asked.

Spencer trembled slightly at his angry tone, but quickly corrected herself. "I just do."

"And what the hell is THAT supposed to mean!?" Jacky barked.

Spencer walked around to stand in front of him and shot him a stern look. "Just stay out of it." She told him, clearly not asking.

"Stay out of it!?" Jacky snapped, smirking bitterly. "There is a fucking X-5 out there killing innocent people! And Seattle isn't his first stop, neither."

Spencer paused, looking slightly surprised. This was news to her. Although, it shouldn't really have surprised her so much. Clearly, her brother was fucking insane. Right now, that seemed like the only logical explanation. However, hopefully, if she could find him before Hetfield did, maybe she could slap some sense into his stupid ass.

Jacky carried on, seeing that he had her full attention, finally. She had been spacing out ever since this shit had blown up. "I had Amy reach out to M.Es in other cities and two murders in Chicago fit the profile. Four in Miami, three in Ohio. And in each case, Hetfield swooped in and shut down the investigation." He stated bitterly. "For some reason, he's protecting a killer instead of dealing with him. And apparently... So are you."

Spencer shot him a dangerous glare. "I'm not protecting anybody. I'll deal with it."

"Then why did you lie to me?" Jacky snapped. "You could have just told me."

"If your brother was a murderer, would YOU want anybody to know?" Spencer shot back, her eyes now brimming with unshed tears.

Jacky sighed, feeling instantly guilty, but he was still pissed off. "I'd want him stopped." He stated in a calmer voice.

"I said I'll deal with it, Jacky." Spencer told him. She slowly turned around and made her way out of the room.

"Spencer, lemme help you." Jacky called after her. He just really wished that he could fucking walk right now.

"I don't want your help." Spencer told him, her voice vacant.

Jacky frowned. "Why not? What're you not telling me? Spencer!" He growled when she continued to ignore him.

Spencer paused at the archway and turned back to him with a look that he had never seen before -- she was trying to intimidate him. "Back off and let me handle this." She mumbled in a rather dark tone before marching off and slamming the front door behind her.


	97. Chapter 97

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father Bolan sighed in defeat once more, but nodded, accepting her wishes. "The thing about secrets, though... Is that they have a tendency to get heavier." And with that one last piece of advice and with one last smile, he rose from the pew and shuffled off down the aisle.

To track her brother down, Spencer had to remember the training she had always tried so hard to forget. She had to think like the soldier she was and on top of that, she had to try to get inside Jake's warped mind and think like he would.

That afternoon, Spencer parked her motorcycle on the opposite side of the street and walked straight up to the local church. Upon entering, she was grateful that there were only a few other people scattered around, sitting in the rows of pews. She stopped just inside the large oak doors, glancing from the large golden cross hanging at the front-center in front of the bright stained-glass windows. Her gaze drifted across the pews and then off to the left side of the pews where a small marble statue of the Virgin Mary sat with a few candles and flowers surrounding it. And as Spencer slowly made her way over to the statue, more of her flashbacks flooded her helpless mind...

...Spencer frowned, at least, she thought she did. At this point, she was still deep in slumber, for once. But even she needed her rest every now and then. Eventually, anyway.

"Spencer!" A familiar voice hissed. "Wake up! We're going!"

Spencer's frowned deepened as she slowly cracked her eyes open to her brother shaking her gently awake. "Where?" She whined, glaring up at him.

Jake simply smiled down at her, practically beaming. "To the High Place..."

...Jake had led the way and Spencer had no other choice, but to follow along with her siblings. Even Zack was following, for once. She knew that they would get into serious trouble if they were caught, but she also knew that she would follow her brothers and sisters to the ends of the Earth and back.

One by one, the siblings followed their brother out of the broken window. And one by one, the siblings latched onto the nearest drainpipe and climbed their way all the way up to the roof of their barracks building. And then when they reached the top, one by one, the siblings hopped over the ledge and glided silently across the rooftop.

Spencer followed closely beside Zack and Lexi as they and the others gathered around a small makeshift alter. There in the middle of the alter was the picture of the Blue Lady that the mysterious janitor had given to their brother Jack -- who now stood right behind Jake.

Jake stood in the middle of the group, smiling down at his work. He reached a hand into the back pocket of his baggy jogging bottoms -- that all the children wore at night -- and pulled out a small bloody piece of material. He slowly placed it down in front of the picture on the alter and opened it up.

The other children glanced curiously down at the bloody human teeth laying on the dirty, bloody rag.

Jake smiled over his shoulders at his brothers and sisters. "They make her stronger. They make her heart stronger..." He told them with the greatest belief and faith in his tone. "So that she can fight the Nomlies..."

...Spencer snapped back to reality and stopped right in front of the small statue of the Virgin Mary before her now. For once in her life, she felt rather intimidated just by being here, like she somehow wasn't worthy.

Spencer glanced down, seeing a few candles lit and a few small gifts that had been left at the statue's feet. She noticed a rosary, a few sticks of burning incense, a few notes left from prayers. And among all of that, her eyes paused at the small bloody rag left behind one of the burning candles. Timidly, she reached down and unfolded the rag with one hand, only to find what she hoped she wouldn't. She gasped in utter horror and looked away immediately when she saw the small pile of human teeth, still dried with the victim's blood.

After a few moments, Spencer quickly composed herself. She slowly stood up, turned around and sat down on one of the nearest wooden pews. Now that she knew Jake had been here, all she had to do was wait for him to show up again, which she knew he would, eventually. Besides, it wasn't as if she needed to sleep. She could wait all day and night and that was exactly what she was going to do. However, she still didn't exactly know what she was going to do when she finally did find her brother. It was clear that he wasn't the same little boy she once knew. Yeah, Zack was angry and bossy, but he had always been that way. But with Jake, it was as if he had lost his freaking mind...

...By the next afternoon, Spencer was still at the church. She had been sitting at the same pew, her body still accept for her breathing and her constant analysing orbs. She was still wide awake and felt rather wired. Although, she would have killed for a cheeseburger. Or three.

After another half hour of waiting, Spencer sensed that she was no longer alone. However, the man that slowly approached and sat beside her -- though, leaving a respectable space between them both -- wasn't the man she had been waiting for and was still waiting for. Still, she kept her eyes front, pretending she hadn't noticed him.

"I haven't seen you around here before." The man said, his voice low and surprisingly soft.

"Uh-huh. You sniff out honeys in church often?" Spencer quipped casually, not even bothering to look at him.

The man aired a small chuckle before slowly reaching up both his hands and removing his scarf. "Father Bolan." He introduced.

Spencer immediately felt embarrassed when she finally glanced over at the man, only to see the clerical collar around his neck. "Oh... Sorry." She muttered, turning her mortified gaze back to the golden cross.

"It's okay. My fault." Father Bolan said, letting out another soft chuckle. "So," He began, resting his scarf in his lap. "I noticed that you've been sitting here for a rather long time. Since yesterday afternoon, if I'm not mistaken."

"Is there some kind of time limit here?" Spencer asked. She didn't mean to sound so rude, but she couldn't afford any distractions right now. And she didn't need counselling. If anything, she just needed a cold beer right now. Or five. Or a cheeseburger. Or three.

Father Bolan shook his head. "No, not at all. Our doors are always open."

Spencer sighed, feeling a little guilty for being so snappy. She knew he was only concerned and doing his job and just trying to help, but she didn't need it, because there was nothing he could do. The only person that could deal with this was Spencer herself and that's exactly what she was going to do. And since big brother wasn't here to deal with it. Conveniently.

Father Bolan sighed quietly, shooting her a concerned look. "I don't mean to intrude, but when people who don't come to church suddenly show up one day, it's usually, because they're carrying around something they need help with."

Spencer smirked slightly. "I'm okay." She insisted, shooting him a small grin. She didn't know if she was that transparent of if he was just really smart. Either way, he wasn't wrong. Although, having a government agency out for your blood was more than just something she needed help with. Like Zack had said; she needed a miracle if she wanted to live a full and normal human life, especially if she continued to stay in Seattle. However, she knew that she could never abandon Jacky. No more than she could ever abandon one of her own.

Father Bolan let out another little sigh, though, this time, he sounded slightly defeated. "If you say so." He slowly wrapped his scarf back around his neck before standing up.

"Do you think there are some things that are unforgivable?" Spencer asked. She was curious, but also genuine. She knew the things that her brother was getting up to, because she had once done the same thing. It was one of the things she tried desperately to wipe from her memory, but had always failed miserably even attempting so for some odd reason. The fact that she was always the only one who lacked the ability to 'confuse her memory so to forget' -- like Hetfield had taught them -- had always pissed her off extremely. It was as if Monticora had screwed her from every fucking angle!

Father Bolan smiled softly as he glanced up to the golden cross. "God's forgiveness has no limits."

Spencer scoffed quietly. "That's big of Him." She muttered. 'Why can't He just get up off his stupidass cloud and sort some shit out!? I don't understand this religious bullshit! And that's even IF any of it is real!'

Father Bolan smirked in amusement at that before he could really stop himself. "God forgives things that you or even I cannot -- in others and in ourselves." He should have been offended, if even for his beloved God, but this girl was unlike any other he'd ever met. She was undeniably rude and ghastly, but at the same time, he could see that she was just as scared and lost as the rest of the world. And he could also tell, just by looking into her eyes that she had probably seen some bad things, terribly things and something else he noticed, he just didn't know whether it was wise beyond her years of if she was simply just high intelligent and receptive. Either way, he was slightly impressed.

Spencer simply nodded, pondering over his words.

Father Bolan smiled fondly at her. "See that confessional over there?" He asked, pointing over.

Spencer glanced over at the large wooden box-like shed that stood a few feet away from the statue of the Virgin Mary.

Father Bolan continued when she simply nodded in response. "It's not easy to walk in there... But you'll probably feel a whole lot better."

Spencer chuckled, appreciating his subtle hinting, but politely declined this time. "Thanks, anyway."

Father Bolan sighed in defeat once more, but nodded, accepting her wishes. "The thing about secrets, though... Is that they have a tendency to get heavier." And with that one last piece of advice and with one last smile, he rose from the pew and shuffled off down the aisle.

Spencer knew he was right, but there was nothing she do about that. This was her secret and she didn't need anyone else knowing. For her own sake as well as their own. For a few more moments, she sat there deep in thought as she continued to wait for her brother.

Finally, after another half an hour or so, it seemed that Spencer's wait was up. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the man that slowly and confidently entered the church and strode down the aisle. Seemingly unaware of her staring, Spencer quickly took him in; his long, shaggy black locks -- even longer than Zack's and he had the same hazel-green orbs that she remembered. It had to be him. As he passed her pew, not even looking in her direction, she instantly spotted the barcode on the back of his neck and that was enough for her to confirm that it was indeed her brother.

Spencer slowly rose from her seat and just stood for a moment, watching him as he slowly approached the alter of the Virgin Mary. She then slowly, made her way towards him, creeping silently closer.

Jake stopped in front of the state of his beloved Lady and dug into his pocket slowly. He pulled out his new offering, placing the small folded rag at the statue's feet.

Spencer slowly crept forward until she was a mere couple of feet behind him. She stood there, just watching him for the moment and not really knowing what else to do.

Jake slowly rose to his feet and stared up at the statue's beautiful face. It wasn't until a second later that he had sensed someone behind him. He stiffened for a moment and then abruptly span around, pleasantly surprised by the stunning face he was met by.

Spencer stood, frozen in her own spot a mere couple of feet from him. "Jake." She whispered after a few moments of just staring.

Jake frowned slightly in confusion for a moment and then stared at her curiously at her. And it only took another second for him to finally recognise her; his sister. "Spencer." He said, a smile now tugging at the corners of his lips. He looked genuinely happy to see her. And he did, especially after all this time. He didn't even know if any of the others had made it, besides himself. However, that was until now, of course. And how could he forget her adorable, doe eyes? Spencer and Valary were always his favourite siblings. They understood him the most, for whatever reason and he was grateful.

Spencer continued to stare back at him, keeping her expression vacant and her voice calm. "Jake, why are you doing this?"

Jake's smile slowly disappeared after hearing that. He slowly took a step closer to her, his face hovering right over hers. "You KNOW why." He stared down at her, as if testing to see if she would crack under his intense gaze. And he was slightly annoyed when she didn't even flinch, simply continued to stare back up at him. However, he was still impressed, even after all this time. Maybe she was one of the good soldiers, after all. Even if she liked to hide it. Which was another thing he was a little surprised by -- she never seemed to... Sympathetic? Weak? Compromised? He quickly shook his head at that last thought, knowing they could never get to Spencer or Zack or Valary.

Although, Spencer didn't seem like she was here to join him in being a good little soldier. But he wouldn't force her, he knew he wouldn't stand a chance anyway. He remembered clearly how stubborn she was, more so than Zack, which really was saying something.

The two transgenic siblings continued with their staring competition for a few more moments. That was until Jake suddenly barged passed her and darted off.

Using her own advanced speed to her advantage, Spencer instantly swirled around and gave chase. She darted off after him, following down the aisle and she was thankful that at this speed, they were practically invisible to the human eye.

Spencer was fast, one of the fastest along with Lexi. However, Jake had gotten a head start on her and it certainly counted when you were a transgenic speeding around like a fricking bullet. In a matter of seconds, she saw him reach for one of the side doors.

Spencer reached the door just as he slammed shut and managed barricaded it behind him. Growling in anger, she barged the door, causing it to slam open and then marched outside only to see that her brother was no where in sight...

...Meanwhile, back at Ryan and Jacky's apartment, Ryan finally managed to get through the hectic traffic and let out a huge sigh of relief as he closed his front door behind him. Ryan shoved his keys into his jeans pocket and then used both hands to carry his grocery bags down the hallway and into the kitchen. From the open archway, he spotted Jacky still sitting on the couch in the living room with a worried look on his tired and rather pale face. He walked over to the kitchen counters and placed the two bags on top before walking over to his stressed out best friend. He knew he was concerned for Spencer -- as usual -- but Ryan was more concerned about Jacky. He knew that Spencer could take care of herself, not matter what Jacky or anyone else thought. She had certainly proved that and continued to do so.

Ryan sat down on the couch beside his best friend and let out a loud, tired sigh. "Still haven't heard from her, huh?" He asked, though, they both knew it was pointless.

"I called Original Gabby; said she didn't go home last night. And she didn't show up for work today, neither." Jacky grumbled, glaring down at his legs.

Ryan knew it was pointless, too, but he said it again anyway. "Spencer can take good care of herself, Jacky. You should know that by now."

Jacky sighed. "Not when it comes to her family."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Please," He scoffed, slowly rising back up to his feet. "From what I've seen; THAT girl can handle ANYthing." He stated before shuffling off back towards the kitchen to unpack his groceries.

Jacky knew his friend was probably right, he usually was. But that didn't stop him worrying over Spencer. He let out another irritated huff before digging into his pocket and reaching for his cellphone. He put it on speed dial and thankfully, as always, there was an answer on the second ring. "Hey, Monte, it's Jacky. Listen, I need you to do me a huge favour and track down a certain someone so I can get in touch with them... The name's Hetfield."


	98. Chapter 98

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Jake sighed quietly. "No." He answered truthfully. "But I DO have faith in the Lady..."
> 
> ...Father Bolan smiled gently and nodded to himself once again. "Ah, our Blessed Lady..."

The next day, despite running into his sister, Jake decided to go back to the local church. He was aware that she may have shown up again, but he was willing to risk it. He didn't even know why he was going back, he could have just found another alter to worship his beloved Blue Lady. However, for the first time in his life, he was beginning to grow weary of being a "good soldier" and he didn't really know how to deal with that. Being a good soldier was what he had been born and trained for and if he didn't have that, then what the hell DID he have?

Jake chose to arrive at the church an hour before noon, because he knew that it would be mostly empty. He went by foot, like he did most places and closed the large oak doors quietly behind him. He stood there for a moment, just quietly analysing the large church hall room and just as he suspected; it was practically empty, save for the old woman sitting right up the front, gazing transfixed to the large golden cross. His eyes drifted slowly around once again and finally landed on the confession box; the reason he had come back in the first place. He took a deep breath and then slowly made his way over to it...

...When he heard the door on the other side of the small confessional box open, Father Bolan reached up and slide the small partition window open and revealing the metal grid still separating them from one another. "In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit; amen." He began, his voice soft, calming. He sat back in his seat, crossing one leg over the other and took a deep breath. "And how long has it been since your last confession?"

...Jake sat there for a moment, hesitant to answer. "I've never made a confession." He felt rather ashamed to admit it, but he didn't come to deceive. What would be the point?

...Father Bolan nodded to himself. "You're not a Catholic, then?" He asked, genuinely curious. After all, he wasn't here to judge...

...Jake sighed quietly. "No." He answered truthfully. "But I DO have faith in the Lady..."

...Father Bolan smiled gently and nodded to himself once again. "Ah, our Blessed Lady..."

...Jake's lips slowly curled into a smile. "Yes..."

...Father Bolan shuffled forward in his seat a little, leaning into the metal partition blinding them from one another as he spoke up again. "Now, please, tell me of your sins, so that you may find some peace..."

"...I've killed." Jake stated outright and this time, he didn't hesitate. This is what he was here for, after all. He decided that there was no use in holding back. And he never held back with anything else in his life, so why start now?

...Father Bolan froze in his place for a few moments. His pulse spiked slightly, but he forced himself to stay calm. At least, until he knew the entire story. "Go on." He urged, his voice still gentle and coaxing...

...Jake shot him an incredulous look through the metal partition, even if he knew it was useless in doing so. "I've taken human life. What more is there to say?"

...Father Bolan sighed. He could tell that this man, whoever he was, he was riddled with guilt. But he still wasn't so sure, himself. "Murder is a grave sin, yes." He agreed. "But killing in self-defense or to prevent an injustice -- like when a policeman or a soldier --"

"...I'm a soldier." Jake piped up eagerly, looking somewhat relieved. Maybe coming here wasn't such a stupid idea after all...

...Father Bolan let out another little sigh, though, this time it sounded somewhat relieved, too. "I see." He said, nodding to himself as he finally realised the poor man's situation...

...Jake glanced down at his steal-toe-capped boots rather gloomily. "Killing is what I was trained to do." He mumbled, though, more to himself...

...Father Bolan felt sympathetic for this man and it was his job to bring comfort to him and that was exactly what he was going to try to do. "And you're troubled by it. That's why you're here now?"

...Jake let out a sigh of defeat as he leaned back in his seat. "Sometimes I feel like the Lady's given up on me." He said, his choked voice barely above a whisper now. He truly did feel that way and had done many times before and he wondered if that was normal, because it certainly didn't feel normal...

"...No." Father Bolan replied with the utmost conviction in his voice. "She NEVER gives up on any of us, even if it may seem she isn't with us. She is ALWAYS with us. We just have to have faith in her..."

"...I try." Jake barely managed to choke his words out. There was an aching lump forming at the back of his throat, his hazel-green orbs welding up with a few tears. He felt like a child again, but he couldn't help himself. Another reason as to why he had come here...

...Father Bolan smiled gently, his heart aching for the deeply troubled man. "We have to put our lives in her hands." He then said, unaware that he had probably just sealed his own fate just by uttering those words...

...Jake paused for a moment and then a smile grew across his lips. "Is YOUR life in her hands?" He asked, his voice low as he stared through the tiny holes on the metal partition. Why hadn't he thought of this before? The Father was just perfect for this; for him. He was worthy. Finally, someone who truly was...

...Father Bolan smiled warmly and nodded to himself. "She is always by my side..."

...Jake's smile grew a little. "She protects you..."

...Father Bolan's smile grew a little, too. "She is always there to help me; to guide me..."

...Jake was now practically smirking to himself in satisfaction. "Then, you have nothing to fear..."

...Father Bolan's expression faltered slightly when he noticed the rather odd and dark tone in the man's voice. And then before he could say anything else, the man punched straight through the metal grid of the partition and grabbed the Father by the throat...

...Back in the old, abandoned warehouse that he'd called home for just the past week and half, Jake stood a few meters away, just watching the Father -- who had just regained consciousness. Father Bolan glanced around his surroundings, his pulse racing and ringing in his ears. He grabbed at his sore neck and finally laid eyes over on the man that had kidnapped him.

Jake slowly pulled out a small handgun from his pocket and the clip of ammo separately. "Don't worry, Father. I'll do everything I can to help you be ready. When the times comes." He added that last line with a small smirk.

Father Bolan's eyes widened in horror, but he otherwise managed to stay as calm as possible. He didn't know what this man wanted, but he wasn't going to give up on his beloved Lady or his almighty God.

Jake noticed the slight look of confusion in the Father's dark blue orbs and smiled to himself before allowing himself to explain. "Your strength is your faith -- your belief in the Lady." He said, showing off another satisfied smirk. "Tell me that you DON'T in her and I'll set you free. And I may be many things, Father, but I am NOT a liar."

Father Bolan simply responded by shaking his head and staring over at him in defiance.

Jake smiled to himself and it was genuine, for all the rarity that it was. He always used to smile. And laugh. Before the escape. Maybe they never should have left. Maybe HE never should have left. If wishes were only horses. "No, I didn't think so." He said, sounding as though he highly approved of the Father's answer. "Well, if anyone is worthy of her, it's you." He added, motioning to the gun still in his hand.

Father Bolan let out a bitter chuckle. "I won't fight you." He breathed through his sore throat, wincing slightly as he did so.

Jake arched a brow, shooting him a challenging expression. "If you DON'T stop me when the time comes, then I'll just go on killing." He aired it so casually, but it was clearly a threat.

Father Bolan's own expression immediately faltered when he heard that.

Jake smiled to himself. "Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm guessing that you've never handled a gun before?" He asked as he tossed the empty gun over.

Father Bolan reluctantly caught it, not having much choice unless he wanted it to smack him in the face.

Jake then tossed the ammo clip over as well. "Go ahead; slide the clip in." He instructed.

Father Bolan glanced hesitantly between the man and the weapon in his hands before doing as he was told.

Jake smiled in approval. "Good."

Suddenly, Father Bolan was up on his feet. The man was wrong about the Father never have handled a gun before. Still, he'd never actually fired at a live creature. He held up the gun, aiming it straight at the man's chest. "Get down on the floor! Now!" He yelled. He was trying to sound aggressive and intimidating, as best he could, anyway.

However, Jake had already predicted the situation. Slowly and calmly, he began to move towards the Father. "Give me the gun." He ordered, his voice calm, but dangerously low.

"Stay back!" Father Bolan exclaimed, slowly backing away as the man advanced just as agonisingly slow. "Don't think I won't do it!" He yelled, glaring daggers over at the younger man.

However, Jake didn't listen. He slowly continued his advance on the Father, his intense and dark gaze never straying from the riled up man.

"I'm NOT going to let you keep on killing!" Father Bolan cried, his entire body now shaking in both searing anger and sheer terror. "Stay back!"

Jake simply ignored his pleas, continuing to move in on the Father.

Father Bolan saw that it was no use, the man wasn't going to stop. He let out a deep breath before whispering; "God forgive me..."

However, Jake was quick to react. Thankfully, the Father had passed his test and now it was time to set things in motion for him. Jake lurched forward just as the Father's finger pressed down on the trigger. Within a split second of the shot firing, the transgenic had ripped the gun out of the Father's hands.

Father Bolan gasped at what he saw as the younger man seemed to blur and then disappear out of his line of vision. He was taken by surprise from behind, feeling a harsh kick to the back of his knees. With that contact, he sank forward onto the hard concrete floor...

...About another half hour later, Father Bolan found himself bound up to an old, wooden chair, while this insane murderous man was halfway through his next torture.

Jake grunted in annoyance as he held the Father's head in place. "Sit still." He barked, pushing his head further forward. With his other hand, he brought the small needle-gun up to the flesh on the back of the Father's neck and continued on with his little "signature" -- as he liked to call it.

Father Bolan winced considerably at the sharp and repetitive stabbing at the back of his neck. Though, he didn't dare open his mouth. He felt completely helpless and utterly useless.

Jake simply smiled to himself as he continued to sign his work. "This HAS to be perfect..."

...After miraculously managing not to lose her job, Spencer had decided to actually attend today. And she managed to stay there the entire day -- despite the obvious little problem she had (who was currently running his crazy ass around town). Finally, when she was able to clock off, Spencer rushed home and hopped straight onto her motorcycle. She drove for a little over twenty minutes before pulled up at her desired destination. She killed the engine, shoved the keys into her jacket pocket and crossed the street once more.

Upon entering the church, Spencer's eyes were immediately drawn to the small crowd of people standing outside the confessional box. She also saw that both of the doors to the box had been smashed or ripped clean off the hinges. Slowly, Spencer made her way over to the small crowd of people. "Excuse me," She said politely, glancing to the nearest person.

The young woman glanced over at her and looked rather upset about whatever had happened here.

Spencer frowned slightly. "I'm looking for Father Bolan. Do you know where he is?"

"He's been kidnapped! Right out of the confessional!" The young woman exclaimed, looking both appalled and distraught. "I don't know what's happening to the world!"


	99. Chapter 99

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rain poured even more, the thunder bellowing and the lightning crackling through the night's sky. "WHY!?" Jake screamed at the top of his lungs as he stared up into the angry storm. He glared over at the makeshift alter of his beloved Lady before glancing helplessly back up to the heavens. "WHAT DID WE DO WRONG!? WE BELIEVE IN YOU!" He yelped, feeling the hot tears cascading down his face along with the heavy downpour.

Later that evening, Spencer walked absentmindedly through the streets of Seattle. Light rain drizzled down, but in her mind, Spencer was a million miles away...

...The X-5 class of children to their Commanders' attention, all lined up in front of their bunks.

Spencer kept deadly silent, along with the rest of her siblings, not daring to speak unless spoken to.

Suddenly, Jack couldn't take it anymore, it all became too much for him to hide it anymore. He felt his entire body tense and then his breathing becoming ragged as he felt the flood of seizures coming on. He glanced helplessly around, unable to speak as he felt himself sink to the floor.

Spencer's eyes widened and she could sense her brothers and sisters panic along with her. She watched just as helplessly as he brother writhed and jerked violently upon the floor.

Zack wanted to do something, anything. But he knew there was no use. And he was afraid and that fear grew more and more as he watched the Monticora guards rush over to his little brother.

Jake glanced helplessly between Zack and Valary, who shot him the same look in return.

Spencer watched as the Monticora guards then proceeded to drag her poor brother out of the room. And she had to fight every fibre in her body not to simply follow.

"Eyes front!"

Spencer gasped in fright and jumped back in line to attention, her eyes forward as she was told...

...Later that night, Spencer and her siblings gathered around Jake's bed as usual. However, tonight, they weren't in the mood for stories. Even Jake wasn't and that was certainly saying something. Something bad.

Spencer turned to her story-telling brother for his wisdom. "What'll happen to him now?" She asked, a dreaded look on her not-so innocent little face.

Jake sighed softly as he stared sadly over at his baby sister. "They'll take him to the Bad Place and drink his blood. Then... The Nomlies will take him away, forever."

"The Blue Lady --" Valary cut in, scowling slightly. "Why doesn't she protect him?" She asked, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world that should have happened. She seriously even doubted her brother's stories, but she kept quiet about that, knowing she was probably the only one.

Jake let out another sigh and shrugged helplessly. "I don't know." He admitted. "But I'm going to the High Place. I'll ask her..."

...Spencer continued to walk aimlessly around the brightly lit streets of Seattle as the rain began to pour down on her. The rain seemed to snap her out of her thoughts, but only for a moment...

...The rain poured down on Jake, but he didn't care. All that mattered was finding out why his beloved Blue Lady had not protected his little brother.

The rain poured even more, the thunder bellowing and the lightning crackling through the night's sky. "WHY!?" Jake screamed at the top of his lungs as he stared up into the angry storm. He glared over at the makeshift alter of his beloved Lady before glancing helplessly back up to the heavens. "WHAT DID WE DO WRONG!? WE BELIEVE IN YOU!" He yelped, feeling the hot tears cascading down his face along with the heavy downpour.

Spencer stared over at her brother, Zack and the others standing right behind her. Their upset expressions glancing helplessly from their blaring sirens that had alerted their escape to their angry and tormented brother...

...Spencer suddenly snapped out of it, as if she had just realised something. She stopped dead in her tracks and finally noticed her surroundings. She stood a few streets away from the over-looming, abandoned Seattle Space Needle.

She took a deep breath and glanced up, finally having found the missing piece. Of course, it was beginning to all make sense now. What he was really doing. She should have known. "The High Place..."

...For once, Hetfield was tense rather than angry or annoyed. He closed the door to his office and walked over to his desk, sinking into his leather chair with a agitated grunt.

Lars shuffled over and took a seat on the leather couch along the opposite wall. "Did the message say what Ryan Eyes Only wants to talk to you about?" He asked with deep interest. He was rather intrigued by the sudden contact. Although, along with his boss; he suspected that Ryan Eyes Only was either helping or working with the X-5 convicts. He just didn't know why that was and he was sure that Hetfield was on the same level.

"No." Hetfield merely grunted.

Lars nodded and took a moment to think things over. Would it really be that much of a bad idea? This Ryan Eyes Only guy might have information and he could be useful on some level. Maybe it was worth the risk. And he knew that Hetfield was one of the biggest risk-takers he had ever met. Which is why he was confused as to why his boss wasn't already all over this. "Maybe you should take the meeting." Lars suggested. "Maybe he knows something about these murders." He pointed out, hoping to maybe tempt his boss.

Hetfield thought for a moment before scowling. "I don't like it." He stated, clearly uncertain of the situation. "He could blow this whole thing wide open." Just as the words flew out of his mouth, Hetfield's office door suddenly swung open to reveal the one person he really didn't want to see right now. Or ever, in fact.

Williams sauntered slowly into his office, leaving the door wide open and smirked over at him. "Hello, Jim." Her tone was sweet and pleasant, but it was clear that the orange-flame-haired woman wasn't pleased to see him anymore than he was pleased to see her.

Lars raised his brows as he glanced from the rather short and petite woman over to his boss. At the nod of Hetfield, Lars stood up and walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Hetfield slowly rose from his seat, only to have Williams saunter over to it and take his place. He raised his brows as he watched her lean back and rest her feet on the corner of his desk.

"Make yourself at home." He muttered, trying hard not to glare down at her. "To what do I owe this... Pleasure?" He could barely get the words out, they tasted so bad as he shuffled over to the couch, taking Lars' previous seat.

"Well," Williams began, staring right at him. "I read the reports, of course." She said, as if he should have already known.

Which he damn well should have. She was beginning to seriously doubt Hetfield.

"They found two bodies in Seattle already. And only a few days apart." She added with a pointed look. "Your boy is accelerating, Jim."

Hetfield sighed, but nodded. "I'm on it." He muttered. He hated her having power over him. She didn't understand these kids like he did. She was nearly 40 years his younger and he felt humiliated for it. And on top of that, she had only been with the program for 11 months!

Williams stared at his suspiciously for a moment before nodding in acceptance. "I hope so." She said, noticing the rather uncomfortable look on his face. "At least the others are considerate enough to maintain a low profile. Even if it DOES cause problems for us re-capturing them." She pointed out. "But THIS one..."

"Is an anomaly." Hetfield cut in.

Williams shot him another suspicious look. He seemed like he was just making up excuses now. "Is he?" She asked, genuinely seeming to want to know.

"The other X-5s..." Hetfield began warily. Really, he had no idea of how to dig himself out of this one. He just didn't want her taking over his job, too. He couldn't bare it if she ever managed to get her slimy, pale, little hands on any one of his kids. "They never showed any signs of pathology." He said, trying the more reasoning approach.

"So far." Williams countered. She smirked when she noticed his jaw tighten slightly. "Did X-5-493 --" She paused, her smirk growing a little wider. "-- Or would you prefer to call him by the name that the others gave him?" She asked smugly, knowing it would get under his skin. "Jake, was it?"

Hetfield fought the urge to lunge at her. "X-5-493 is fine." He mumbled.

Williams smirked, but nodded. "Right." She said, airing an amused chuckle. "Did 493 ever show any signs of psychosis BEFORE the '07 escape?" She asked, now staring curiously at him.

Hetfield paused for a moment -- he knew she had him right where she wanted him now. In short; he was fucked. "No." He grunted. She had completed defeated him, again.

Williams nodded. Of course, she already knew the answer. She had seen the previous reports. But she just LOVED to fuck with him. "Then what makes you think that the rest of them aren't just waiting to implode?" She asked, arching an expectant brow. "And let me remind you of something important here, Jim -- your kids are REAL messy when them implode." It sounded more like a friendly warning than a threat. "We had to put down an entire X-6 class last month, because they had been cloned from your kids." She said, now looking devastatingly annoyed by that fact.

Hetfield sighed. "The X-6s were... Anomalies." He admitted. And he knew how bad it sounded.

"ANOTHER anomaly!?" Williams gasped, clearly taunting him. "Well, they're all just startin' to add, now, aren't they, Jimmy?" She asked, her deep sarcastic drawl emphasising her southern accent.

This time, Hetfield couldn't help glaring at her.

"We executed 27 potential soldiers." Williams continued, her voice serious again. "And the 4 we held onto for observation will spend the rest of their miserable lives muzzled and restrained. Now, THAT is NOT an anomaly, Jim, THAT is a fucking disaster!" She growled, her voice raised slightly in her fiery temper.

Hetfield glared back at her as she rose from his chair finally.

Williams stalked over to him. She leaned down in front of him, her face inches from his and shot him an intense, but dangerously stern stare. "Find him." She said. "Bring him back to Monticora. And then figure out what the fuck went wrong with him."

Hetfield simply glared after her as she stood up and stormed off out of his office.

Lars slowly entered the open doorway and glanced curiously down at his boss.

Hetfield growled in anger as he glanced back up at him. "Set up the meeting with Ryan Eyes Only..."

...Jake took a few more moments to himself on top of the Seattle Space Needle, just staring down at the brightly lit city and its busy nightlife...

Spencer waited for him. She hid silently inside the Space Needle until he was done doing whatever the hell it was that he was doing. After a few more moments, she heard his slow and heavy footsteps padding across the top of the building...

Jake sauntered slowly across the top of the Space Needle and hopped back through the broken window he'd gone through to begin with. Then, in the next moment he found himself being attacked out of no where.

Spencer lunged towards her brother. She grabbed him by the scruff of his jacket, swirled him around and threw him to the floor.

Jake glanced up and growled in annoyance when he saw who it was. He tried to jump back up to his feet, but she was ready for him and kicked him back down to the floor.

Spencer reached down, grabbed his left arm and dragged him over to the nearest solid structure; an old radiator. With her free hand, she dug into her jacket pocket and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. This time, she was ready for him. She latched one cuff to his left wrist and then the other to the radiator before he even had time to react.

"What the fuck did you do THAT for!?" Jake roared. He glared up at her as he tried to yank his wrist free, but failed miserably.

"The priest -- where is he!? Tell me! It's over!" Spencer snapped. She scowled down at him, as though a mother would with her misbehaved child.

Jake snorted. "Is it? What're you gonna do? Call the police now?" He asked sarcastically. Obviously, he already knew the answer to that. And he knew that she did, too. No matter how much she denied it. Or anything else, for that matter. Jake snorted again when she didn't answer him. "I didn't think so." He said, smirking triumphantly. "That would mean exposure for all of us." He added, now clearly taunting her.

Spencer glared at him. "I could turn you over to Hetfield." She threatened. Although, she knew that she would never do that. She would kill him before she ever did that to him. Or any of her other siblings, for that matter.

Jake shot her a rather mocking upset expression. "Oh, you wouldn't do THAT would you, Spencer? To your own brother?" He asked, wearing a little pout as his dark hazel-green orbs twinkled with mischief.

Spencer ignored him, knowing his little mind games all too well. After all, she and the others were trained for trickery and deceit, just not on one another. "Bet he'd LOVE to figure out what went wrong with you." She chided, wearing a small smirk.

"NOTHING went WRONG with me!" Jake roared, clearly outraged and offended.

Spencer's smirk widened slightly. He and Lexi may have been the best of their class at the little mind fuck game (as Max liked to call it), but she always knew which nerves to hit.

"I'm doing what I was trained to do! What we were made to do!" Jake snapped, glaring dangerously up at her.

"To what!?" Spencer snapped back. "Hunt innocent people down and then perform amateur dental surgery on them and then murder them!? Gee, I must've missed that class!" She retorted, her tone dripping with bitter sarcasm.

Jake suddenly smirked up at her, looking rather delighted. "You seem to know quite a lot about what I've been up to." He noted eagerly.

"Where's Father Bolan?" Spencer asked, completely ignoring his incessant babbling.

Jake shrugged lazily. "Not that I mind, of course." He said, carrying on his own one-sided conversation. "You're one of the only few people who could possibly understand." He said, giving her a look of approval.

Spencer glared at him. "See, that's where you're wrong, because I DON'T understand." She retorted.

Jake scoffed loudly this time and rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, Spencer!" He yelled, scalding her slightly. "Don't tell me you've forgotten about that day." He said, sounding more disappointed now.

Spencer froze for a moment as brief flashes of her and Jake running side by side through the dead leaves, panting heavily, but unwilling to stop. "Believe me, I've tried." She mumbled, gulping silently as she tried to compose herself again.

Jake smiled slightly, seeing that he was finally getting to her. "But you can't, can you? And you wanna know why?"

Spencer didn't reply.

Jake's smiled widened slightly, a dark and rather disturbing look slowly taking place in his hazel-green orbs. "Because it was the most exhilarating day of your entire life." His voice was dangerously low, but held the utmost conviction.

Spencer's mind flashed back to her running through the forest. And now the others had joined her and Jake.

"For one brief moment," Jake continued, knowing that he was getting to her. He wanted her to join him. "You were what you were made to be; what you were meant to be -- a hunter; a predator."

Spencer tried to ignore him as well as the horrid flashbacks.

Jake simply smirked knowingly to himself. "What's the matter, Spencie?" He asked sweetly, clearly taunting her. "You too afraid to remember?"

"I don't wanna remember." Spencer growled.

"Because it SCARES you?" Jake asked. He then smirked when he received no reply once again, which only seem to prove his point. "I think we even scared Hetfield that day..."


	100. Chapter 100

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Hetfield chuckled quietly, shaking his head before looking back into the web camera. "You think because Spencer's so pretty that she isn't as dangerous?" He asked, looking highly amused once again. "They are ALL killers. All they need is the right trigger..."

Spencer didn't want to, but she could still remember that day fresh in her mind as if it were just yesterday...

...Hetfield turned to face the deeply pale-gray-skinned and rather odd-looking man, trying to hide the waves excitement and anticipation that he was feeling. Today was the day he got to see what his kids were REALLY made of and he could hardly wait. "You remember the rules, don't you?" He asked, arching an expectant brow.

The odd-looking man nodded, his eyes flicking briefly to the group of children standing behind Hetfield. "Yeah. I gotta get to the perimeter fence."

Hetfield smirked at the helpless convict, not that he knew just how helpless he really was. "If you succeed, you're a free man." He said, digging into his jacket pocket slowly and pulling out a large Swiss Army knife. "If you fail, then it's back to Death Row." He added, holding out the knife for him to take.

The odd-looking man simply nodded and took the knife.

Hetfield then reached into another jacket pocket and pulled out a loaded handgun as well. He held out the firearm, letting the convict take it from him. He smirked again when he noticed the man's wary expression planted on his kids. "Don't underestimate them or it'll cost you... Everything." He said, his tone friendly, but clearly still warning.

The convict glanced back to Hetfield, then glanced back to the children once more before back away and sprinting off into the woods at full speed...

...Jake's pulse began to race slightly as he recalled the memory so clearly. And he could also hear Spencer's jack-hammering in her chest. "I remember watching him run off into the forest..."

Spencer simply stood there in front of her brother, unable to do anything else as her own memories assaulted her mind.

Jake smirked to himself. "It seemed like forever as Hetfield counted down the seconds..."

...The transgenic children all took their crouching stances, readying themselves before they sprung into action.

Hetfield fought back an excited giggle as he began to count down after giving the convict a 3 minute head start. "5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Go."

At their Commander's word, the transgenic children sprung up from their positions and darted off into the forest...

...Jake's smirk widened as his gaze slowly trailed up to his not-so pleased looking baby sister. He let out a low chuckle at the horrid look on her pretty face, his own expression dancing in utter amusement. "He never stood a chance against any of us..."

...Spencer raced through the forest, her siblings all close beside or behind her. She weaved effortlessly in and out of the trees and leaped elegantly over any brushes, logs or rocks in her path. It was as if she was just following her raw instincts, her mind on auto pilot. She had never felt anything so exhilarating and she was simply swept away by the overwhelming power of it all.

Zack and Jake came up either side of Spencer, the man finally in their sights in the near distance. Zack nodded forward to the others, who nodded silently back and then raced on altogether.

The convict panted heavily, growing tired by the minute, but he wasn't going to give up so easily. Not when it would cost him his freedom. He glanced briefly over his shoulder and saw that a few of the children were gaining on him. His eyes widened briefly and he stopped for a moment to open fire on them. If he couldn't hit one of them, hopefully he could distract them just long enough.

The transgenic children all crouched low to the ground as a solid unit, taking cover from the bullets as they grazed them by mere inches. The gunfire only lasted a few moments and once the convicted has carried on running, the children leaped back up to their feet and chased after him once again.

The convict glanced over his shoulder once more and was relieved to see the children no where in sight. He continued running, jumping over a huge boulder and then sliding down a small slope. When he got to the bottom, the perimeter fence was in sight just a few yard away, however, he found that he was no longer alone.

The transgenic children surrounded the man, all taking a stance to ready themselves for any conflict.

The convict raised the gun to aim at Spencer, who widened her eyes. However, Zack quickly leaped in for the rescue, kicking the gun right out of the man's hand. The convict growled at him and then quickly drew out his knife from his belt and held it up.

Brian quickly leaped in from behind, kicking the back of the man's knees and sending him to the dead leaf-littered ground.

Valary reached down and then tore the large knife easily from the man's grip and tossed it aside.

As his siblings gathered around him and the man, Jake grabbed the man's shirt and ripped it open. His eyes widened at what he saw and he sucked in a sharp breath as he slowly backed away from the man.

The other children also gasped and took a step back, all looking rather stunned.

There on the left side of the man's chest was a small tattoo of the Blue Lady, holding out her bleeding heart in her hands as a knife sat through it.

Spencer glanced around in panic, looking at each and every one of her 26 siblings before glancing back down to the man in utter horror.

Jake stood there, his eyes glued to the tattoo, his jaw slack as he tried to comprehend what he was actually seeing, for he had never seen anything quite like it. He then glanced up at his brothers and sisters before uttering the very words that would seal the man's fate; "He's a Nomlie..."

The convict, still panting in exhaustion, glanced up at the children in both confusion and complete terror.

For a few moments as the children glanced between each other, there was a deadly silence in the entire forest. And then, as if the realisation had finally set in, the children let out a loud battle cry in unison before jumping onto the man with a round of hard punches and kicks.

The convict gasped, his eyes widening even more as he then proceeded to take the beating of his life. And also, the very beating that ended his life that very day...

...Spencer's heart was racing, her pulse ringing in her ears as she fought to shut the flashes of images and the sounds of screams out of her clouded mind.

"Don't tell me that you never wake up with the sound of your heart pounding in your ears..." Jake said, his tone low, almost taunting, but also somehow deadly serious.

"Shut up..." Spencer muttered, glaring down at him.

Jake's smirk only grew, his eyes twinkling with something more primitive. "...Or the taste of blood in your mouth..."

"Shut up!" Spencer growled through gritted teeth, her own orbs darkening threateningly.

"You're like a wolf in sheep's clothing, Spencer!" Jake snapped, growing frustrated with her. Why couldn't she see? "You're hiding your instincts, every minute of every day so that no one will ever really know what you really are; a hunter, a predator, a killer."

"SHUT UP!" Spencer snarled loudly. Before she could even begin to control herself or even think, she was beside him in a second. Out of anger, she reached over a curled fist and landed a hard punch to his jaw. And she snapped out of it as soon as she had done so. Her breathing ragged, she backed away slowly, her body still shaking in rage as she fought to continue her assault on his annoying face. She had never felt so angry. She knew what he was trying to do and she wasn't going to fall for it. She knew who she was and she liked who she was and she was NEVER going change for ANYONE.

Jake panted slightly, wincing as he tried to shake of the pain. He had expected her to react that way and he couldn't have been more proud. He certainly was impressed by her arm, she seemed to hit a lot harder than he remembered, but he was absolutely delighted. Jake's lips twitched into a smile as he tasted blood dripping into his mouth from his busted lip. With his free hand, he reached up, swiping a finger over his bloody wound and then smirked triumphantly up at his not-so baby sister. "See? What'd I tell ya..."

...As planned, Hetfield arrived at some old abandoned building downtown by 6PM. He killed the engine to his HUMVEE and hopped out. When he entered the worn-down building, he didn't have to look far. He walked down on of the corridors and soon found himself in a vacant room with a desk and a wooden chair. On top of the desk was a flat computer monitor that currently hissed with static. And attached to the top of the monitor was a small web camera and a tiny microphone in front. Hetfield walked slowly further into the room and took a moment to observe his surroundings properly. "I'm here." He uttered and he didn't have to wait very long at all.

As the words flew out of his mouth, the computer monitor switched to show the eyes of Ryan Eyes Only...

...Jacky glanced over his shoulder to see Ryan giving him a reassuring nod. He took a deep breath and turned back to the screen where Hetfield's face suddenly came into view as he sat down opposite the web camera. He slowly leaned forward so that his lips were inches from his own microphone and then began this absurd little meeting...

"...You're alone?"

Hetfield sat back in the chair, trying to get comfortable. "As requested." He replied. "Can we get to the point already? I'm a VERY busy man." He said, his voice calm as was his expression.

"Busy trying to stop a killer?"

Hetfield fought the urge to smirk at the sarcasm held in Ryan Eyes Only's tone. "That's right."

"If stopping him is even your goal."

"Of course it is." Hetfield replied, his voice still rather calm.

"Then why do you shut down the investigation every time he kills?"

Hetfield shot the web camera a pointed look before responding. "I can't risk the exposure." He explained, as if it should have been the most obvious answer. Which he thought was. "Surely a man such as yourself can understand THAT." He added with a small, but clearly smug smirk...

...Jacky gritted his teeth, feeling the anger and frustration bubbling away deep in his gut. He was finally getting a good look at this Hetfield guy and he wasn't impressed. The man simply turned his stomach. And that was BEFORE he ever knew what he looked like. "Innocent people are dying --"

"-- And I don't know what your real agenda is, but if you don't stop this guy, I'm gonna go public with this. And THEN you'll know what exposure really is."

Hetfield paused for a moment, simply staring curiously into the web camera before responding. "You're bluffing."

"You think so?"

Hetfield smirked to himself. He was impressed by this guys courage and confidence, but he wasn't so convinced with such a threat. "I think... That you wouldn't do anything... Especially if it was to Spencer at risk..."

...Jacky's entire body went ridged for a moment. He gulped quietly to himself, knowing he was caught out there. He knew it was true. He could NEVER put Spencer or her family in danger. Even if it was for the greater good. He just couldn't...

...Hetfield smirked triumphantly to himself. He knew that Spencer was probably the only one of his kids still left in the city and now he knew why. She had ties here and she was letting her emotions cloud her judgement and Hetfield was counting on her eventually slipping up. He also knew that Zack was too stubborn and careful to stay in the city. But he would find them all, eventually. Hetfield let out a tired sigh as he leaned slowly forward in his seat. He leaned his elbows on the wooden desk, his hands clasped together as he continued to stare calmly into the web camera. He may not have been able to see this Ryan Eyes Only guy, but the silence Hetfield had received only proved his point.

"Now, I knew you were helping her." Hetfield said, his voice calm, too. "What I DON'T know is why... You think this is all just some kind of joke?" He asked, scoffing loudly and looking rather amused. "What? You think these kids are just adorable little puppies that you can bring home and house-break?" His expression then quickly turned serious. "They were all designed to kill. Coldly... Efficiently... And happily..."

...Jacky glared at the screen, his cold, blue gaze burning imaginary holes into Hetfield's forehead. And on some level, he knew he was angry, because he knew Hetfield was right...

...Hetfield chuckled quietly, shaking his head before looking back into the web camera. "You think because Spencer's so pretty that she isn't as dangerous?" He asked, looking highly amused once again. "They are ALL killers. All they need is the right trigger..."

...Ryan, too, glared over Jacky's shoulder at the smug look on Hetfield's face. He could see Jacky practically shaking in anger...

...Hetfield let out another scoff. "You may think that you have some kind of relationship with her, but let me tell you something, son -- she's definitely NOT the girl next door." He said, his voice low and serious once more. "You REALLY have NO idea of what she's truly capable of..."

...Jacky took a couple of seconds to quickly calm himself down. "She's not the one I'm worried about. Jake is. And if you DON'T do something about him, then I will."

Ryan watched as Jacky then finally ended the transmission, rendering the monitor to static once more. He was actually rather impressed with how well Jacky had handled that, because he wasn't so sure that he would have been able to do the same...

...An hour had passed in the Seattle Space needle and Spencer was silently growing more impatient with her crazy-ass brother. She turned away from the broken window after taking a few moments to herself and slowly sauntered back over to Jake -- who was still handcuffed to the radiator. "The barcodes." She said, glancing down at him in curiosity. "Why the barcodes?"

Jake shrugged casually. "They're soldiers, too. Worthy opponents."

Spencer eyed him suspiciously. "But you're not just giving them any barcode. You're giving them YOURS." She pointed out. She was hoping to get the true reason from him. Although, she already suspected. After all, he was rather unhinged. Mentally, anyway.

Jake let out a low aggravated sigh before answering. "War is art. Remember?" He asked, as if it should have been the most obvious answer. "So what if I sign my own work?" He asked, now sounding rather offended.

Spencer snorted in amusement. "No. It's more than that." She said, taking a few steps closer to him. "You give them your barcode and then you hunt them down and kill them." She said, taking another couple of steps. "Don't you get it yet?" She asked, smirking smugly down at him. "You're killing yourself. Over and over again."

Jake let out a breathy chuckle, looking both highly amused and utterly incredulous.

"Do you hate yourself THAT much?" Spencer asked, shooting him a penetrating glance, one that told him she wasn't going to back down easily this time around. "Hate what you are THAT much?"

Jake glared up at her for a moment before scoffing. "I do it for Her."

"The Blue Lady!?" Spencer asked, looking astounded. "Oh, come on, Jake! We made her up." She said, snorting quietly in amusement.

Jake's glare darkened considerably. "Don't say that, Spencer. Don't EVER say that." He mumbled, his tone dangerously low.

However, Spencer continued, completely unfazed. She wasn't afraid of him. She was more afraid of herself. "Normal kids had the Tooth Fairy. WE had HER." She stated with a roll of her eyes.

"She's. Real." Jake muttered, his tone even lower. His dark, hazel-green orbs once again flickered with a disturbingly dark twinkle. It was unsettling, but she continued.

"Then, WHY didn't she protect us?" Spencer asked, shooting him an expectant look. "WHY didn't she protect Jack? HUH?"

"Because we failed her." Jake grunted, glaring back up at her. He knew what she was trying to do and what bothered him more was that it was beginning to work.

"And what about Eva? Or Gena?" Spencer pressed on, arching her brows at him. Although, it seemed that he had an answer for everything. But then again, so did she.

"Because we weren't strong enough." Jake mumbled, his jaw tightening slightly.

"Like fuck we weren't!" Spencer snapped bitterly. "We managed to escape, didn't we?" She reminded rather than asked as she shot him a stern look.

Jake glared at her for a few moments before responding. "I know what MY mission is." He said defiantly. "What's YOURS?"

Spencer ignored him and carried on with her own conversation. She wasn't determined to give up on him. No matter how crazy or maybe even evil he may be, he was still her brother. "Is that why you give Her your victims' teeth? Huh?" She asked, shooting him a completely absurd look. "To make her heart stronger? To fight the Nomlies?" She mocked.

"Shut up." Jake muttered, his tone low and rather malicious.

Spencer scoffed. She knew she was getting to him and she wasn't about to stop now. "YOU'RE the Nomlie." She retorted.

"No." Jake grunted, shooting her a look that could kill if looks could indeed kill.

"The genetic mistake." Spencer relented.

"NO." Jake ground out, growling slightly as he continued to glare up at her.

Spencer simply carried on. "The monster in the basement."

"Shut your fucking mouth, Spencer!" Jake yelled in utter fury.

Spencer instantly noticed the small hitch in his voice and she knew that he was cracking; breaking, slowly. "Jake," She uttered, her voice a little softer this time. "You KNOW what you're doing is wrong." She told him as she slowly crouched down towards him. "And some part of you wants it all to end. I know it does... So end it. Now."

Jake stared helplessly back up at her and he could feel himself slowly caving in. But he was still afraid. So very afraid. What would happen to him if he turned his back on his beloved Lady?

"Tell me where Father Bolan is. Your mission is over." Spencer whispered. "You can't keep trying to re-create Monticora."

Jake's bottom lip trembled slightly, his eyes filling with tears begging to spring free. "We never should have left." He muttered. "Everything made sense there."

Spencer stared back down at him in utter astonishment for a few moments. Even Zack -- whose head was still filled up with Monticora's brainwashing -- wanted to escape their filthy clutches. She slowly leaned forward, placing a comforting hand on his arm. "NO." She said, shooting him a meaningful look. "NOTHING made sense there."

Jake stared curiously back up at her for a few seconds before finally bursting into a silent fit of tears. He sniffed loudly, wiping hit wet and blotchy face with the back of his free hand. "I'm a good soldier." He mumbled, his voice sounding slightly strained. "I always try SO hard." He whispered.

Spencer frowned softly. She knew that he was slowly surrendering. She squeezed his arm reassuringly, but he wasn't her number one priority right now. "Tell me where Father Bolan is."


	101. Chapter 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Run, Father! Run! Run! Run!" She screamed continuously.

After she had finally seemed to convince her brother, Spencer dragged his through the vacant night's streets. Jake directed her through the city and 10 minutes later the two of them were walking into an old abandoned building. Spencer glanced briefly around the large and vacant before glancing back to her brother. "Where is he?" She asked, her voice stern.

Jake let out a little sigh of defeat before nodding his head towards the large reinforced metal door that sat a few meters behind them.

Spencer shoved her brother to the floor and then walked over to the door. She peaked through the tiny window and smiled in relief to herself when she saw the Father huddled against the back wall.

Jake shifted uncomfortably on the ground, his hands handcuffed behind his back and the metal digging into his lower back. He glanced over at his sister and then let his eyes wander slowly around the walls of the warehouse. He glanced over the words he had previously spray-painted, the words that had long since been drilled into his mind --

\-- MISSION...  
LOYALTY...  
DUTY...  
DISCIPLINE... --

Could it really be that easy? To abandon the mission? He still wondered as the words echoed in his head.

Spencer reached for the handle of the reinforced door (the door only able to lock or even be opened from the outside) and pulled it wide open. She took a few small steps into the dark and dank, little room, careful not to startle the priest.

Father Bolan's head snapped up, his eyes wide and bloodshot. He looked somewhat defiant, but clearly afraid. He glanced up at the familiar girl, a confused expression then etching across his pale and clammy features. He wondered what the heck this nice girl was doing hanging around this mad man.

Spencer shot the priest a small, but reassuring smile as she slowly crept closer to him. "Are you okay?" She asked, her voice soft.

Father Bolan managed to force a slight nod.

"I'm here to help you." Spencer told him. She slowly crouched down in front of him and extended a hand towards him.

Father Bolan slowly reached a hand of his own out and placed it in hers. He then allowed her to help him up to his feet before shooting her a half smile. "Bless you, my child." He whispered, letting out a small sigh of relief as she slowly began to lead him out of the dank little room.

Using his sister's little distraction, Jake quickly leaped back up onto his feet. He leaned down and hopped through his arms so that his handcuffed wrists were back in front of him. He then charged straight towards the priest and grabbed him by the collar. He pulled the priest out of the small room and threw him to the ground.

Spencer's eyes widened and she had clearly been caught off guard.

Jake smirked smugly at her as he lunged at her. He sent a kick to her abdomen, sending her careering back and smashing into the wall with a loud thud. He then darted back out of the small room and closed and locked the door behind him, trapping her inside.

Spencer winced, feeling the aching in her lower back. However, she quickly shook that off and sprung back to her feet. She darted towards the door, banging her fists wildly against the reinforced metal, but failing miserably to escape.

Jake smirked in triumph at her through the tiny window in the center of the door. Obviously, he was very pleased with himself right now.

Spencer's heart raced, the panic rising in her as she continued to bang against the door. "Run, Father! RUN!" She screamed. She knew that he could never even hope to actually outrun a transgenic, but she at least hoped. It would at least buy a little more time. For both of them. "Run, Father! Run! Run! Run!" She screamed continuously.

Jake slowly turned his gaze away from his sister and glanced down at the wide-eyed and utterly terrified-looking priest. "Yes, Father," He said, a wicked smirk dancing at the corners of his lips. "By all means; run..."

...Jacky jumped slightly at the sound of his cellphone vibrating on his desk. He quickly snatched it up and answered hastily. "Hello?"

"Jacky, it's Amy."

Jacky let out a small sigh of relief. "What'd you find?" There was no time to beat around the bush.

"The fingernail scrapings samples I took came back from the lab about an hour ago. They found traces of magnesium nitrate."

"What's that?" Jacky asked with keen interest. He quickly grabbed a small notepad and a pen and began to take notes as quickly as he possibly could.

"It's a chemical used in fertiliser." Dr. Lee explained quickly. She knew that he was on a time crunch. "There used to be an old factory south of Sector 14 that manufactured the stuff."

"So, maybe that's where our killer keeps his victims." Jacky said, though, it sounded like he was asking for confirmation. Or at least a second opinion.

"Maybe, yeah." Dr. Lee agreed. "Listen, Jacky," She then began, her voice growing a little more serious. "Hetfield took off like a bat straight out of Hell when he saw the report..."

...At least 20 minutes had passed by now and those minutes were precious ones wasted as Spencer continued to barge her body weight as well as her super-strength against the reinforced metal door. And after a few more minutes, she let out a loud and frustrated growl. She then stopped altogether and glanced around for another option or at least a little help. Her lips twitched into a slight sneer as her eyes landed on a long crow-bar. She darted over, snatched the long rod of metal up and darted back towards the door...

...Jake's heart jack-hammered in his chest, his pulse ringing in his ears and it was still the most exhilarating thing he could ever hope to experience. He continued effortlessly through the dense and darkened forest. The moonlight cracked through the trees, but he could see as clearly as he could in the daylight. He weaved easily and stealthily through the woods and as the wind suddenly changed direction, his smirk widened when he caught the slightest sound of a twig cracking in the distance...

...Father Bolan stumbled through the near pitch black forest, his heart thudding heavily in his chest. He was so tired, his mouth as dry as his bloodshot eyes and his entire body ached. However, he wasn't willing to give up. Whatever may happen to him tonight, he knew that he was still being watched over and protected. In one way or another...

...Hetfield entered the old, abandoned warehouse with his men following closely behind him.

Hetfield's soldiers all scattered in different directions and quickly began their search for their subject.

Hetfield glanced around, seeing familiar words scrawled across every wall of the run-down building.

"There's no one here, sir."

Hetfield nodded back at the soldier. He already knew where Jake was heading to next. "Search the forest. Every direction, every square inch." He ordered. "Find him..."

...Spencer hurried through the forest, darting effortlessly in and out of the trees and leaping over anything in her way. As she continued to run, letting her instincts guide her, flashes of her past blinked before her eyes, flashes of THAT day. She suddenly halted dead in her tracks at the sound of a pained grunt. She listened for a few moments and then darted off again to her left this time. Then, when she rounded the next dense set of brush and trees, her eyes instantly landed on her brother.

Jake stood a few meters away with one foot perched on the priest's chest, holding him down to the ground. "You're just in time." He sneered, glancing up at her. "It seems his faith wasn't strong enough after all." He added, smirking back down at the quivering priest.

Spencer took a few wary steps closer before halting altogether. "We could let him go." She said. Her eyes were glued to her brother's every move, just waiting for an opening. "Find someone better." She knew it was a futile attempt, but anything was worth a try right now.

Jake chuckled lightly, his eyes lighting up in pure amusement. Clearly, he wasn't falling for her tricks. "No." He said, shaking his head as he glanced back over at her. "No, this is for YOU, Spencie. So you finally understand what it is I'm doing here."

Spencer's eyes widened slightly as she realised she was out of time.

As Jake's foot slowly began to crush the priest's ribcage, Spencer leaped, gliding through the air before landing a kick to her brother's chest. Jake went flying back, his back crashing hard into the nearest tree, causing splinters to fall free.

Father Bolan's eyes widened in both fear and shock at what he was seeing.

"Run!" Spencer yelled, shooting the Father a stern look.

Father Bolan's eyes snapped briefly back to hers and then he nodded. He bolted off behind her, forcing himself not to look back. However, after only a few moments of running, he paused and swirled around. He glanced over at the girl as she and the mad man slowly began to circle each other. He felt concerned for his rescuer; saviour.

Spencer abruptly stopped her circling and lifted up her fists, readying herself to fight.

Jake brushed himself off quickly and sneered at her before launching a high-kick to her.

Spencer caught him by the ankle with one hand and then back-handed him across the face with her other.

Jake stumbled back, but quickly righted his footing. He glanced over at her, looking somewhere between impressed and pissed off.

Spencer lunged for him, pushing a fist out to his face, but this time he caught her wrist and smacked her back in the face.

Jake smirked smugly at her before grabbing her shoulders and slinging her to the ground. He then reached down, dragging her back up to her feet and shoved her back before landing a fly-kick to her chest.

Spencer sailed back through mid-air, her back colliding with a tree and the force causing the thick trunk to crack slightly. She winced slightly, feeling the familiar dull ache, but quickly ignored it once more.

Jake darted towards her and lifted his leg to kick her in the face. However, he was caught off guard once again as she grabbed his foot, wedging it between her arm and her hip.

Spencer growled when he smacked her across the face again. Then, holding his leg still in place beside her, she used her free hand to grab his ankle and squeeze it until she heard it crack loudly.

Jake howled in pain as he felt his bone breaking and stumbled back when she shoved him away from her. He tumbled back, landing onto the ground. Gasping loudly in pain, he gritted his teeth and tried to sit up, but failed miserably.

Spencer's angry expression slowly dissipated into one of morbid concern as she watched her brother struggling to sit up, let alone pull himself to his feet. And to make things even worse, she could now hear the familiar sounds of helicopters and HUMVEE engines roaring in the nearby distance. Slowly, she made her way over to her brother and knelt down beside him. She reached over, helping him to sit up by letting his lean back against her.

By now, Jake had surrendered. She had beaten him fair and square and now his mission really was over. He gasped, trying to ignore the pain burning through his entire limb. He glanced up at her behind his shoulder, his eyes holding complete fear and terror. He could hear the Monticora soldiers approaching in the nearby distance and he knew that meant one of two things. Both horrid. "Don't leave me here." He pleaded. "Don't let them take me back... Please, Spencie..." He whispered, almost quivering.

Spencer frowned. "Jake, I can't carry you. We'll both get caught." She WAS fast, but not that fricking fast when carrying someone almost twice her own weight. And it pained her to say that, but she knew it was true. And she WAS strong, yes. But still, Hetfield's men were crawling the entire perimeter of the forest. And she didn't even have her motorcycle for a back-up escape plan.

"I know..." Jake said, shooting her a subtle, but pointed look.

Spencer caught on quickly, though, she wished she hadn't. Her face instantly fell as she realised what he was asking her to do. And even though she said she would have happily have done it, she clearly hadn't realised how hard it would be. "Jake... I can't." She whispered through the painful lump in the back of her throat.

Jake whimpered slightly as the pain continued to rush through his broken limb. "Please." He begged. "You know what they'll do to me... They'll put me down there... With them... The Nomlies."

Spencer's heart clenched and ached unbearably as she listened to his broken pleas. She glanced down at him, her unshed tears clouding her vision, while he continued to silently beg her. Upon hearing Hetfield's men growing even closer in the distance, Spencer finally let out a defeated sigh. "Tell me about the Good Place." She breathed, hugging him close to her.

Jake shot her a watery smile, knowing she had finally accepted his fate. As he already had. "Where no one ever gets punished..." He uttered fondly.

"And no one ever gets yelled at..." Spencer whispered, failing to force even the slightest smile. With one hand, she reached around to his chest and hugged him tightly to her. And then with the other, using his little distraction as planned, she snaked her hand up to the back of his neck.

Jake nodded to himself, clearly lost in thought. And no one gets yelled at. "And no one ever disappears..."

Spencer nodded, her vacant gaze lingering into the open space of the dark forest.

Jake continued, his eyes lulling slightly when he felt her stroke the back of his neck with just her fingertips. He sighed in content, almost peacefully. "And when you wake up in the mornings, you can stay in bed as long as you w --"

Spencer didn't let herself think, she didn't let herself hesitate. She simply closed her eyes and snapped her fingers together, snapping his neck in the process. It was instant and swift. Just what a good soldier deserved. Just what Jake deserved. Her brother. Her magnificent brother. Spencer slowly opened her eyes and slowly laid him out on his back. And as Hetfield's men drew even closer, she let out a loud and overwhelmed fit of sobs...

...Hetfield hopped out of the helicopter as soon as it touched down in the large clearing of the forest.

Lars followed closely behind him as usual. His eyes instantly landed on the body laying delicately in the pile of dead leaves.

The soldiers already gathered around the body, parted for their Commander as he approached.

Hetfield crouched down to Jake's still form and reached over to feel for his pulse. When he felt none whatsoever, he let out a regretful sigh and slowly stood back up and turned back to his men. "Alright... Bag him up..."

...For a moment, Ryan watched Jacky watched Spencer as she stood staring vacantly out of their living room window as the thunder storm continued to rage on through the night. He then shuffled over to his best friend and poked his cheek to get his attention.

"What's up?" Jacky asked curiously.

"This just came for you. It was just left in the contact room. No name or return address." Ryan explained, holding out an A4 size brown envelope.

Jacky took it from him and watched him walk off for a few moments. When he tore into the envelope, he pulled out a small bunch of photographs. His eyes widened slightly as he recognised a few familiar faces. The first couple of photos were of a murdered man in the familiar position that Jake had left his own victims in. The next few photos were some more close-up shots of the victim's pale, gray face and his mangled, bloody body. The next photo was of Hetfield standing behind a group of children marching through a forest.

Jacky then paused as one photo caught his eye. It was of a young girl, probably no older than 8 years. She had blood splattered across her face, and in her short, buzz-cut hair. The photo was another close-up and there was slightly older looking boy standing closely behind her. To Jacky, he recognised the girl instantly as Spencer and he was betting by the boy's ocean green orbs, that he was Zack.

\-- "...They were designed to kill... Coldly... Efficiently... And happily..." --

Jacky's heart raced slightly as he remembered Hetfield's words.

\-- "...All they need is a trigger..." --

"Hey."

Jacky instantly snapped out of it at the sound of her voice. He quickly shoved the photos back into their envelope and wheeled himself over to her. "Hey." He replied softly, forcing a small smile.

Spencer seemed distracted as slowly turned away from the window to face him fully. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." She began, looking rather guilty. "I know that I've been shutting you out lately and I appreciate you not hitting me with a whole bunch of interrogation."

Jacky could tell she was being genuine, but lately, he was beginning to realise that she really wasn't just a pretty face. After all, he had never actually witnessed her so-called dark side. Although, there was still a big part of him that wanted to believe that she wasn't just the killer she was created to be. Well, he could at least hope anyway...

...The next morning, Spencer thought she would skip work until lunch time. She still needed a little time to sort her head out. Especially after what happened in the forest. After what she had done before fleeing like a coward and saving her own ass.

Spencer closed the large double oak doors quietly behind her before walking further into the church. She walked down the aisle and over to the slightly re-paired confession box. She took a deep breath to calm her odd nerves and then stepped into the box, closing the door behind her. "It's me." She told him.

Father Bolan chuckle quietly to himself and shook his head in amusement. "You're not supposed to tell me that."

"Oh..." Spencer mumbled, feeling slightly embarrassed. "So, um... How does this box thing work?"


	102. Chapter 102

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You are a TRUE friend, Spencer." Craig breathed as he slowly stood straight. He genuinely meant that, even if he probably wouldn't remember saying it by morning.
> 
> "Yeah, yeah." Spencer chimed, waving him off. "I'm just glad you didn't get any of it on me."

For the first time in almost a month now, Spencer decided that she needed a night off. Tonight, she planned to clock off from work and go straight to Crash Bar with her friends and work colleagues. And that was exactly what she did.

Original Gabby rolled her eyes at the group of men staring rather hungrily over at her. "Another thing you gotta learn about men is that they never stop acting like little boys." She scoffed loudly before taking a large gulp from her half-empty beer mug.

Spencer smirked as she leaned casually against the concrete pillar behind them. "Y'know, sometimes it almost sounds like you could switch teams." She commented with a teasing twinkle in her dark orbs.

Gabby seized her actions, only to glare over at her so-called best friend. Clearly, she was unimpressed. "Ugh! Let's not get vile now, boo." She retorted.

Spencer simply chuckled in amusement.

"Hell-low, ladies!" Craig chimed loudly. He suddenly appeared behind them out of the busy crowds and stood between them. "Can I offer to buy either of you fine ladies a adult beverage?" He asked pleasantly, wearing a rather drunken grin as he stared between them.

Gabby glanced over her shoulder at him and rolled her eyes again. "No, thanks, wigga."

"You might wanna slow down yourself, because you are faded, C-Dog." Spencer told him. She chuckled in amusement, shaking her head.

Craig simply stared at her as if she was insane. "Pff! I'm fiiiine."

"Reeeally?" Gabby countered, clearly mocking the overly wasted and somehow "grown man" -- or so he says.

This time it was Craig's turn to roll his eyes, though, he wished he hadn't, because it made him a little dizzy.

"So, who's Ronnie talking with?" Spencer asked out of genuine interest.

Both Gabby and Craig glanced over to the ebony-skinned and rather huge and buff man sitting at a table with Ronnie on the other side of the occupied pool-table. "Oh, that's Snuffy. I just met him today, Ronald introduced us. Snuffy just got outta lock-up this afternoon." Gabby explained as she casually sipped at her beer glass. "He and Ronnie used to share a cell together."

Spencer arched a brow, looking rather surprised. "Ronnie did time?" She asked, her eyes drifting over to her friend as he chatted and laughed loudly with this 'Snuffy' guy.

Craig nodded. "Oh, yeah." He said. "He did a year and a half in Avenol for selling the herb."

"Miscarriage of justice, if ya ask me." Gabby muttered, taking another sip of her near-empty glass. "I need another drink, boo. You comin'?"

Spencer nodded and she and Craig slowly followed through the crowds and over to the bar. "Well, all my respect to my soldiers on the wrong side of the wall." She commented. She glanced briefly back to Ronnie, who caught her eyes and shot her his usual cheery smile before turning back to Snuffy.

"Two more beers for the ladies, Rev." Craig ordered, sliding onto a bar stool and slouching over the bar. "And lemme get a mescal neat with a worm back, thanks."

Rev smirked and rolled his eyes. "On the way." He nodded. "And sit the fuck up. You make the place look like a crack den, dude, seriously." He snipped before sauntering off to retrieve the drinks.

Craig snorted in response, but otherwise did as he was told and sat up straight.

"Hey, guys!"

Spencer, Gabby and Craig all turned around on their bar stools upon hearing the familiar voice.

Ronnie stood before them with a half-empty beer glass in his left has and with Snuffy standing to his right.

"'Sup, Ronnie?" Spencer chimed.

Ronnie grinned at her before motioning towards Snuffy. "Spencer, Original Gabby, this is my boy; Snuffy Wills. Say, 'what up?'"

"What up?" Spencer chimed, shooting the man a friendly smile, to which he politely returned.

Gabby chuckled at her best friend before glancing over to Snuffy. "Welcome to our dysfunctional little group."

Snuffy chuckled quietly in amusement. "Thanks."

"So, Snuffy is in need of some employment currently," Ronnie began. "You think that maybe we could convince Derek to help a brotha out?" He asked, glancing between his friends with an all too hopeful look.

"Sure." Gabby replied with a nod.

"You know we will." Spencer chirped, offering a reassuring smile to Snuffy.

"Hey, guys!" Craig chimed excitedly. "Check this shit out!" He yelled.

The group watched as Craig pulled out a lighter from his jeans pocket, knocked back his large shot and then proceeded to use his alcoholic breath to blow into the open flame.

Ronnie and Snuffy watched in amusement as the flame blow up and out in a huge puff of smoke, whereas Spencer and Gabby stared in utter horror.

"Whoa! WHAT is wrong with you, you idiot!?" Gabby snapped, now scalding him like a mother would with her young.

"That was pretty sick, yo." Ronnie mumbled, earning the same scalding from Gabby.

Snuffy chuckled in utter amusement. These were certainly his type of people. He could see why Ronnie was friends with them. The chicks were all gorgeous as hell and the dudes were pretty chilled and funny at times.

"Ugh, I'm gonna get you outta here before you incinerate someone." Spencer said. She hopped off her bar stool and grabbed her drunken friend's arm.

"Wait! I gotta finish my worm! My wooorm! Spencer, come on! Why!?" Craig continued to whine and pine for the rest of his drink as she began to drag him away from the bar.

"You're DONE, dude." Spencer told him before turning to Snuffy and offering a hand. "It was nice to meet you." She said, shooting him one last pleasant smile.

"Likewise." Snuffy replied, shaking her hand and shooting her another polite smile.

"Oh, Spencer..." Craig groaned as she hauled him through the crowds and towards the exit. "I don't feel so good right now..."

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, it's your own damn fault."

"Oh, God, I know..." Craig groaned, burping under his breath.

Spencer wrinkled her nose in disgust. "You hurl and you're a dead man..."

...Just 5 minutes later, Spencer stood in the alleyway just a few streets away from the bar and like a good friend, she tried to support her hurling friend. Even if it was his own damn fault.

"Oh, God, I -- HUUURGH!!"

Spencer flinched slightly, trying not to get any of it on herself. Her face was wrinkled deeply with disgust and she held his shoulders to keep him from falling into his own vomit. She probably SHOULD have left him. Eventually, he'd find his way home. He always did. 'Just like a cat... A retarded, drunk-ass cat...' She thought in amusement.

"You are a TRUE friend, Spencer." Craig breathed as he slowly stood straight. He genuinely meant that, even if he probably wouldn't remember saying it by morning.

"Yeah, yeah." Spencer chimed, waving him off. "I'm just glad you didn't get any of it on me."

"Hand over your wallets and no one gets hurt!"

Spencer and Craig slowly turned around at the unfamiliar only to come face to knife-point with a small group of thuggish-looking men all dressed in dark hoodies and baggy pants.

Spencer cursed under her breath at herself. How had she not heard them approaching? 'Stupid Craig.' She thought bitterly.

Craig was a little too drunk to give a shit right now, but he suddenly remembered that it wasn't just his life in danger. "It's okay. I'LL handle THIS." He told her, shooting her a cocky and still slightly drunken smile.

Spencer simply kept her mouth shut and stood behind him. For now, anyway. Of course, if Craig wasn't here, she could have just kicked their asses without even breaking a sweat.

"Hey! Piss off, pal!" Craig roared, getting up in the man's face.

One of the other men suddenly pulled out a small handgun and aimed it right at Craig. "Oh, you wanna die tonight, skidmark? Huh?" He taunted with a sly smirk.

Craig paused for a moment before letting out a loud and defeated sigh. "That would be a negative." He mumbled, reaching into his pocket for his wallet. "Here." He said, handing it over.

The first man with the knife snatched the wallet out of Craig's hands before landing a hard punch to his face.

Craig quickly slumped to the floor, cleanly knocked out.

The man with the gun then glanced expectantly over at Spencer. "Now, you, too, sweet cheeks." He cooed, clearly teasing her.

Spencer took a single step back and let out a tired sigh. "See, now, you really shouldn't have done that." She said, her tone casual as she slowly reached up and turned her baseball cap around. "'Cause even though he's a drunken idiot, he also happens to be a friend. And now, I gotta kick your asses."

The four men glanced between one another in confusion before all launching for her.

Spencer went for the one with the gun first, kicking it out of his hands. She then reached for his hood and landed a hard punch to his face, causing him to fall down unconscious.

The second came at her, but Spencer was ready for him. She leaped clean over his head and sent a hard kick to the back of his knees. When he sank to his knees, she then landed a smack to the back of his head, rendering him unconscious, too.

Spencer swirled around as the other two men came at her and ran at the nearest wall, using it to flip clean over their heads. In mid-air, she landed a kick to both their chests before landing gracefully back on her feet behind them as they sank to the ground.

As Craig then finally began to come around, Spencer finally noticed a small reflected light in the corner of her eye. And then, as the last two men scrambled quickly to their feet and began to flee, Spencer watched in utter confusion as a mysterious-looking man literally appeared out of the shadows at the end of the alleyway and landed a hard punch to one of the fleeing thug's faces.

Spencer's head jerked back over to her drunken friend upon hearing him let out a loud and pain-filled groan. "Hey, you okay, Craig?" She asked softly. She slowly crouched down and helped him to sit up.

"Urgh, yeah." Craig muttered, rubbing his red-raw jawline.

Spencer slowly helped him back up to his feet and glanced up just in time to see the mysterious man slowly approaching them.

"You alright?" He asked. His voice was low, but rather fuzzy and hoarse. He wore a long black trench coat, black leather pants with black, steal-toe-capped boots and a black t-shirt that held the phrase 'I and I am a Camera'. And to top it all off, he had a small camera-like device strapped to his head, which also adorned a black, leather cap. In short; he looked like a somewhat cliché superhero.

"We're fine." Spencer said, keeping her voice neutral. Although, she shot him a rather wary and suspicious look. Sure, he had helped, kind of -- she did most of the work -- but that didn't mean nothing to her. She couldn't simply go around trusting anyone, like a regular person.

"Here." The mysterious man said, holding out Craig's brown, leather wallet.

Craig reached out, taking it back and shot the mysterious man a grateful smile. "Thanks, man." He opened his wallet and pulled out a 20 dollar bill. "Here." He said, holding it out.

The mysterious man simply shook his head and smiled.

"Wow... Okay, man... Thanks." Craig muttered. He looked a little surprised as he shoved his money back into his wallet. "What happened to those guys?" He asked, glancing around through his blurred vision.

"They ran off." Spencer said, quickly dismissing the subject. "Come one, let's get you home."

"O-okay." Craig nodded in agreement as he held onto her shoulders for some support. He was always amazed by how strong she was for such a pretty little thing.

"Hey, you wanna give me a hand with my friend? He's kinda heavy." Spencer said, only to see that the mysterious man had suddenly disappeared...

...The next day at D-Jones messenger's service, Spencer and the others crowded around in the break room to share a coffee and the usual gossip. And today, Craig was the center of attention. Although, that wasn't really something new.

"Alright, so we leave Crash a little after midnight," Craig began. "'Cause Spencer was gettin' pretty tired."

Spencer arched a brow, but kept her mouth shut. For now, anyway.

Gabby scoffed loudly. "Like you remember ANYTHING after the first 10 shots."

"Can I please tell my story?" Craig asked her all too sweetly.

Gabby rolled her eyes, but otherwise said nothing.

Craig smirked in triumph before continuing. "So, I'm walking Spencer home --"

"Puh-lease." Gabby mumbled under her breath.

Spencer smirked in amusement to herself.

Craig simply continued as if he couldn't hear her. "-- and then we're suddenly jumped by like seven huge hard-bodies with guns and shit."

Spencer shook her head, trying not to burst out laughing. And she only had to try a whole lot harder to contain herself when Max shot her a secret smug and knowing smirk.

Craig carried on obliviously. "So, I throw a few punishers to defend our girl's honour, but..." He held up a finger and trailed off, clearly trying to create some anticipation. "These dudes are numerous and large, don't forget." He reminded sternly.

Gabby rolled her eyes and shot him a sour look as she sipped at her coffee mug. 'So full of shit. Honestly.' She thought bitterly. 'This is why Ashley dumped his worthless, lame ass.'

"And then," Craig carried on obliviously. "I go down... Eventually." He added that last part with a rather arrogant smirk.

Ronnie arched a brow. He'd seen Craig in a fight and somehow he doubted that any of this shit happened. Still, he kept his mouth shut. Besides, it wasn't as if he never came out with complete and utter bullshit. It was just a guy thing. 'Yeah, we like to TALK big.' He thought, fighting the urge to chuckle in amusement.

"Yo, how much did they rip you off in the end?" Omar asked, his eyes widened slightly.

Craig grinned. "Nada." He replied excitedly. "This... Guy -- I guess you could call him -- he appears literally outta nowhere and take out the entire dirtbag crew, like he was some kinda Shaolin Master!"

Gabby chuckled, looking highly amused. "And if you WEREN'T on no chronic break, then I got a Latino girl's ass." She retorted sarcastically, causing both Spencer and Max to laugh.

Craig scoffed back. "Whatever." He replied snootily. "If you don't believe me -- just ask Spencer. She saw the whole thing." He said, turning to face her.

Spencer smirked when the entire group turned to her. "Yup." She confirmed with a nod. "Fists of fury. It was awesome." She humoured.

"Thank you." Craig nodded. "See?" He snipped, glaring back at Gabby. "A true urban legend in the making, if you ask me."

"Well, like Original Gabby always says; 'the night holds a million secrets.'" She responded calmly.

Ronnie chuckled at that. "Ya got that right, hookah." He chirped in agreement, shooting her an affectionate smile.

He and Gabby had known each other the longest out of the entire group of friends. To Ronnie, she was always the sister he wished he had. And he loved her dearly.

"Right." Craig piped up, also agreeing. "I'm about 90 percent certain that zombies walk among us."

Gabby snorted upon hearing that at the same time that their boss appeared in the open doorway. "And here one comes..." She mumbled under her breath, causing the others all to snigger quietly.

Derek stared calmly at the group, his usual offenders. "Hey, uh, I hate to break up this little cretin fest, but I have a hot run to 17, Clemson." He snipped, glancing expectantly between them.

Craig shook his head furiously. "Na-uh! No way, dude! Rydin' Forties turf. Pft!" He scoffed, glaring back at his boss as if he were insane.

"Yeah, they still got gang war going on with the Ryddim Kidz." Ronnie added, shooting his boss a similar glare. 'He really does hate us.'

"Uh-huh." Craig nodded in agreement. "And I'm allergic to yellow tape." He stated with a pointed look.

Ronnie smirked in amusement.

Derek stared incredulously between the group for a moment, trying to maintain his calm. But as always, he was walking on very thin ice. "Y'know," He began, pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand. "There was a time in this once-great nation when people actually took pride and joy in their work, rose to meet any challenge --"

The group all groaned and slowly scattered, pretending to busy themselves.

"Oh, I'LL take it! God!" Spencer chimed. She walked over to him and snatched the stupid package out of his hands. "Just so we don't have to hear how great the Great Communicator was."

Derek shook his head in dismay, glaring at all of them. "Yes, well, you kids could learn something from that man's example." He grumbled, clearly displeased. As usual.

"Bite me!" Ronnie choked into his empty coffee mug, then pretending to sneeze.

Spencer chuckled as she skipped out of the break room. "Bless ya!"


	103. Chapter 103

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery man grinned excitedly. "I can see your future." He whispered darkly, his eyes widening for extra emphasis as he stared down the corridor at her.

Spencer rode her messenger's work bicycle through the rough neighbourhood that most local stayed away from. When she finally reached the run-down Clemson apartment building, she chained her bike up to a lamp post and crossed the street. She entered the rather dank and quiet corridors of the building, casually sauntering down them to find door 17 with the package under her arm. Suddenly her ears perked up upon hearing a quiet noise that sounded like a camera shutter. She halted dead in her tracks then at the sound of a rather familiar voice.

"Don't be nervous. I'm not your enemy."

Spencer's eyes snapped up and over to see the same mysterious man from last night appearing at the end of the corridor.

The mysterious man stood a few meters away from her, just staring at her somewhat curiously.

"Huh. Small world." Spencer muttered, eyeing him more carefully.

The mysterious man smiled. "Not really. I figured that you'd be the only one at the messenger's service who wouldn't be afraid to come here." He said, shooting her a knowing look.

Spencer let out an annoyed sigh, but decided to ignore him. She knew what he was hinting and she didn't like it. "I need a signature." She said, holding out the package towards him.

"Not necessary. It's for you." The mystery man told her. "Open it." He added with an eager smile when she shot him an utterly confused look.

Spencer shrugged before ripping the envelope open, only to find one sheet of paper with the word 'DESTINY' printed in the center. She then shot him another confused look. "And this is supposed to mean WHAT, exactly?" She asked, quirking a brow at him.

The mystery man grinned excitedly. "I can see your future." He whispered darkly, his eyes widening for extra emphasis as he stared down the corridor at her.

Spencer shot him an unimpressed and scoffed loudly. "Then you've already watched me turn around and walk away, 'cause you're a frickin' whack-job." She then dropped the envelope to the floor, swirled around and proceeded to walk away.

"The fact is;" The mystery man took a few steps closer to her. "I'm offering you an opportunity." He told her, hoping to maybe intrigue her. However, he didn't bet on how stubborn she was going to be.

"I'll pass, thanks." Spencer said dismissively as she continued down the dimly lit corridor.

"I saw what you did last night." The mystery man called after her. He wanted her to hear him out, at least. Even if she thought he was crazy. Which he admitted, he probably was after all this time.

Spencer halted dead in her tracks once again, but she didn't turn to face him just yet. She wanted to know what kind of game he was playing.

The mystery man smiled to himself. He knew that would get her attention. "Suffice to say -- you have abilities that couldn't possibly be described as... NORMAL."

Spencer swirled back around finally and shot him a dirty glare. "Listen, whatever angle you're pulling here, bring it on and let's get it over with!" She snapped, crouching slightly in a defensive mode. As those words left her mouth, one of the apartment doors behind her suddenly burst open. Spencer swirled around at the sudden commotion, only to see a rather large and chubby, ebony-skinned man shoving a small, skinny white man out into the corridor. She watched curiously for a few moments as the men squared each other off, seemingly oblivious to her presence.

The larger man stood in his doorway with a large AK-47 under his right arm and a dangerous glare on his chubby features. "Yeah!" He scoffed, shoving the other man back against the opposite door. "Now, you go tell ya set everythan' I told ju." He grunted. "THEN, maybe we can talk about trucin'."

The smaller man's eyes widened in terror as the other man opened a round of gunfire upon him. He quickly scrambled to his feet and darted off, disappearing quickly down the long corridor.

The chubby man chuckled in amusement to himself before shuffling back into his apartment and slamming the front door loudly behind him.

Spencer rolled her eyes at the little confrontation. "So, what exactly is it that you want from --" She turned around slowly to finally face the mystery man, only to find that he had disappeared out of thin air once again...

...Spencer had known Snuffy for a day and already he had been found dead by a group of 12 year old boys, downtown under an old, abandoned truck. And Spencer didn't know what the hell was going on here, but for some reason, she had a real bad feeling about it. Unfortunately, she was usually right about these things. And she hated it.

Ronnie sighed sadly, trying to process what had actually happened, but he still didn't understand. However, he was grateful for the support of his friends, but it didn't make him feel any better. "Snuffy always had my back in that terrible place. He made sure no harm came to I and I... He was my brotha."

"How you doing, Ronnie?" Spencer asked, wearing a soft frown.

Ronnie let out another sigh and shook his head in disbelief. "I'm just trying to get my head around what only the Most High understand, y'know?"

Spencer nodded slowly and shot him a small comforting smile.

"My boy's walking with the King now." Ronnie breathed, managing a small smile of his own.

"You know he is, boo." Gabby chirped, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Ronnie glanced over his shoulder at her, his smile widening a little.

"Hey."

The group (Spencer, Ronnie, Max, Omar, Robson, Craig and Original Gabby) slowly turned to face their boss as he stood in the doorway of the break room once again.

Derek shifted, looking slightly awkward for a moment. "Uh, I heard about what happened to your friend, Radke." He said, his voice low. "And I just wanted to give you my condolences for your loss."

The group -- Ronnie included -- all stared over at their boss. They looked as though they didn't know what the hell had just happened.

Derek stared back at them for a moment. "Uh, did I say something wrong?" He now looked as genuinely confused as the group of friends.

Ronnie let out a breathy chuckle and shook his head. "Nah, man." He slowly walked over to his boss and lightly clapped him on the shoulder. "I thank ya from the bottom of my heart."

Derek shot him the best smile he could muster up and nodded. "Yeah... Alright. Thank YOU..." He muttered before shuffling off back out of the room.

Ronnie shook his head in amusement as he stared after his boss for a few moments.

"Hey," Spencer chirped softly. "If you ever need anything or if you ever just wanna talk... I'm here."

Ronnie smiled brightly down at her and nodded. "I know. Thanks, Speedy..."

"...I was talking to Ronnie's friend just last night. Just like I'm talking to you right now. And then the next morning he's dead, just gone, forever." Spencer said, shaking her head in utter discontent.

"It's a fucked up world out there." Jacky agreed as he typed away at his laptop. "Oh, hey, here it is." He chimed suddenly.

Spencer walked over to the couch and plopped down beside him with a heavy sigh.

"Gerard 'Snuffy' Wills." Jacky read aloud from the screen of his laptop. "Released from custody 2 days ago after serving 6 years for carrying a forged sector pass. Preliminary crime scene report has cause of death as multiple gunshot wounds to the chest. And there are no witnesses."

Spencer clicked her tongue, shaking her head sadly. "Seemed like a sweet enough guy."

"After you called, I dumped 6 more unsolved homicides." Jacky informed her, getting her full attention back instantly. "All of them were recent parolees. Killed in the last 3 weeks. AND it's the same M.O."

Spencer snorted. "Lemme guess -- the cops couldn't give two shits?" She chimed, her voice dripping with bittersweet sarcasm.

"Or they're in on it." Jacky suggested. "OR they're just looking the other way when it happens."

"Either way, the law-and-order types come out on top." Spencer concluded, glaring to herself.

Jacky nodded. "Pretty much." He replied. "Y'know, I wouldn't mind getting my hands on a list of upcoming parolees." He said, clearly hinting. "If past is prologue, they could be potential targets." He pointed out.

Spencer nodded. "Could you hack into Corrections?"

"I've been trying, but my stupid computer keeps booting me off." Jacky growled out, sounding more frustrated than usual. "It's these fucking blackouts!" He complained, mainly to himself.

Spencer chuckled lightly. "What else is new?" She let out a dramatic sigh and grinned mischievously. "Oh, well, I guess I'll just have to get those files the good ol' fashioned way."

"Thanks." Jacky grunted, slapping his laptop up the side of the screen.

"How about dinner afterwards?" Spencer chirped, shooting him a rather suggestive look.

However, Jacky seemed very distracted. So distracted that he hadn't even noticed her obvious invitation. "Another time. Sorry." He mumbled, typing away at his laptop once again.

Spencer stared curiously at him for a moment. "Are you okay? You seem a little preoccupied lately." She commented casually.

Although, she was rather concerned. The last time he was acting weird, she nearly ended up being captured by Hetfield.

"I'm fine. I just got a lot on my mind right now, that's all." Jacky replied somewhat absentmindedly.

Spencer frowned, trying not to get too pissed off. At least not until she knew what his deal was.

"Whatever." She chirped, standing from her seat. "Later." She then sauntered off, disappearing out of view.

Once he heard her shut the front door behind her, Jacky let out a loud, shaky sigh and leaned back in his seat. He slowly reached a hand under his laptop and pulled out the photo of Spencer that Hetfield had sent him. As he stared down at her not-so innocent, blood-splattered little face, Hetfield's words rung loud and clear in his mind --

\-- "She's not just the girl next door..."

"...You have NO idea of what she's capable of doing..."

"...They were designed to kill..."

"...All they need is a trigger..." --


	104. Chapter 104

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery man landed rather clumsily on back on his feet the other side and shot Spencer a quick glance. "I know what you look liiiike!" He yelled as he then ran off, disappearing into the night once again...

Later that night, Spencer went to acquire the files that Jacky needed -- the good ol' fashioned way. And once she had done that, she made exited the "closed" building. However, she froze when her eyes landed on the lone security guard shuffling around the open courtyard. She quickly backed up and hid behind one of the building's side concrete pillars. For a few moments, she watched as the security guard shone his torch around as he continued to pace aimlessly around. She needed an escape. Or at least a distraction. Spencer reached into her tight, black body-warmer and pulled out the object of Jacky's current desire. She pulled the CD out of its metal casing and shoved the CD carefully back inside of her body-warmer before tossing the case over to the other side of the courtyard.

The security guard halted at the sudden clanging sound of metal scraping concrete. He pointed his torch towards the direction of the sound for a few seconds before then turning suspiciously.

Spencer let out a small huff of irritation when he slowly began to approach her hiding place. "Great..." She muttered to herself. "I just HAD to get the smart one."

Then, what happened next totally caught Spencer off guard, as well as the security guard. A loud yell sounded -- much like a battle cry -- and then out of nowhere, once again, the mystery man appeared. The mystery man ran straight towards the security guard, knocking him unconscious with just one kick.

Spencer watched from her hiding place in both shock and annoyance as she then witnessed the mystery man leap clean over the 10 foot metal fencing.

The mystery man landed rather clumsily on back on his feet the other side and shot Spencer a quick glance. "I know what you look liiiike!" He yelled as he then ran off, disappearing into the night once again...

...Once Spencer reached her motorcycle just a couple of streets away, she instantly noticed that there was a large brown envelope resting in her saddle. She rolled her eyes, already knowing who it was from this time around. She snatched the envelope up and ripped it open quickly and what she found inside only pissed her off all the more. Inside there was a black and white printed photograph of her, leaping mid-air at the thugs from last night. And on the back of the photo was a small posted note;

\-- 'You really DO need to talk to me OR bad things will happen...' --

...Spencer stared absentmindedly over Jacky's shoulder. Her thoughts were still on the weird guy following her. He didn't seem all that dangerous, a little crazy maybe. But he could still potentially be a threat.

"Corrections is releasing 22 prisoners next week," Jacky scanned the screen of his laptop, clearly unaware of the transgenic girl's trouble. "9 of them parolled to Seattle alone."

"Maybe Ryan Eyes Only should tip them, so they know what's going on." Spencer suggested half-heartedly.

She was lucky that she could multi-task, because her mind was clouded right now. And on top of the weird stalker guy, Jacky was acting just as weird again.

Jacky nodded, looking rather distracted himself. "I need to know who's behind it first." He said as he continued to type away. "It's hard to believe that 6 people can get mowed down without anyone whatsoever seeing it." He muttered, wearing a slightly incredulous look.

Spencer nodded in agreement. "Especially with hover-drones zooming around everywhere, all the time." She pointed out. "You'd think they would've caught something on tape by now."

Jacky placed his laptop on the coffee table and began to wheel himself out towards the hallway with Spencer following closely behind him. "I'm gonna go talk to mt uncle Harry. His company makes the damn things, so if the sector cops are sitting on any surveillance footage, maybe he can help suss this shit out."

Spencer cocked a brow, looking a little surprised by that. "I thought he was one of those right-wing, support-your-local-sector police, neo-Republican idiots." She aired all too casually.

Jacky shot her a sheepish smile and nodded. "He is." He replied. "But he cares VERY deeply about money. And if there's a hint of scandal involving one of his products, it could fuck his sales up." He explained. "Believe me, he'll WANNA help."

Spencer simply nodded. "As I recall; he seemed to rather like me." She stated, smirking slightly. "Want me to tag along?"

"Oh, uh, not necessary. I got it covered. You've done enough." Jacky mumbled as he reached for his front door and pulled it open.

Spencer frowned slightly. She couldn't help feeling a little hurt by him constantly shutting her out. She thought they were both passed that sort of shit by now. Apparently not.

"Did you run into any trouble tonight?" Jacky asked. He felt guilty for acting so off with her, but he couldn't help it. What was wrong with him? This was Spencer. The same Spencer. He just knew a whole lot more about her now. Too much...

"Just some weird guy that keeps following me around." Spencer replied, shrugging the subject casually off. Right now, she was more concerned about her beautiful, blue-eyed man.

"Oh?" Jacky frowned, looking a little concerned now. "Anything to worry about?" He asked, glancing up at her as he locked his front door behind them.

"No." Spencer chirped. "If he gets outta line, I'll just kill him." She stated calmly and rather seriously.

Jacky's entire body froze at her words.

Spencer then shot him a small smile. "Night." She chirped before sauntering off down the corridors, leaving Jacky to stare uneasily after her...

...Original Gabby jumped in surprise when the front door suddenly swung open. Her pulse quickly calmed back down when her eyes landed on Spencer slamming the door lightly behind her. "Hey, shugga." She chimed, shooting her best friend a fond smile.

"Hey." Spencer muttered.

"Hey, boo." Gabby instantly noticed the transgenic's girl's rather sour mood as she watched her march into the living room and plop down on the couch beside her. "There's soup, if you're hungry." She said, eyeing her girl carefully.

"No, thanks." Spencer muttered once again.

Gabby's frown deepened as she watched the transgenic girl glare down at her lap. "You want some tea?" She tried.

Spencer shook her head and muttered once again; "No, thanks."

Gabby finally let out a loud sigh of defeat and turned in her seat to face her best friend. "Break it down for Original Gabby, 'cause you ain't right, boo." She ordered rather than requested as she tucked her feet under her bottom.

Spencer hesitated for a moment before she, too, let out a loud huff of defeat. "There's this freak," She began. Truthfully, she didn't know what to make of this weird guy.

Gabby frowned again, this time looking more confused. "You wanna be a little more specific?" She urged, clearly lost.

"He's been following me around for the past 2 days... Taking photos of me and stuff." Spencer stated, looking rather annoyed.

Gabby blinked several times before snorting in disgust. "You need me to put the smackdown on his pervy ass? 'Cause you know I will."

Spencer managed a small smile at that. "Not THOSE kinds of photos." She reached into her body-warmer pocket and pulled out the photo that had been left on her motorcycle and handed it over.

Gabby took the photo, her eyes widening slightly when she looked at it. "Uh-oh..."

Spencer nodded. "No joke." She mumbled, looking more concerned now.

"What's his dealio?" Gabby asked.

Spencer sighed in defeat once more and shrugged. "Not sure yet. Takedown, blackmail, finder's fee..."

Gabby nodded in understanding. She understood what kind of people where after her girl and this weird guy taking pictures could seriously land the transgenic girl in trouble.

"Worst part is; he's revved up somehow." Spencer explained. "Tonight, I watched him clear a 10 foot fence with one jump."

"DAMN..." Gabby breathed, her brows shooting up. "And what does Jacky think?" She asked with genuine interest.

Spencer shrugged lazily. "Jacky's not in the loop on this."

Gabby frowned, looking confused again. "And WHY not?"

"I just... I've been getting this weird vibe off him lately..." Spencer replied, looking rather sceptical. "Like when he looks at me, he sees something that he doesn't like..." Sometimes she wished couldn't read people so well. It seemed that ignorance was indeed bliss sometimes.

Gabby snorted, looking highly amused. "OR something he CAN'T HAVE..." She muttered, wearing a sly grin.

Spencer smirked half-heartedly. "More like all of a sudden he's clued into the real that I'm seriously NOT a regular female." She muttered rather sadly.

Gabby scoffed again. "Like that's even a bad thing."

Spencer shrugged, looking a little hopeless. "I'm beginning to think that maybe he thinks it is."

Gabby let out a loud sigh and slipped an arm around the back of her best friend's shoulders. "Hoes up, G's down, if you ask me." She stated, dismissing the topic.

Spencer smiled gratefully up at her.

"So, how ya gonna handle this weird dude?" Gabby asked with keen interest.

Spencer smirked. "He's already got MY number. I think it's about time that I get HIS."


	105. Chapter 105

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've gotta get to him right away. He's the next in line to get greased." Spencer explained. "That whack job who's been stalking me... Turns out, he's the killer."

"Pretty serious allegations, Junior." Harry arched a brow at his nephew as he popped the olive from his martini into his mouth. "But don't you think if this kind of thing was going on, the people in charge would be doing something about it?"

"Not if they're in on it." Jacky pointed out, taking a small sip of his own martini.

"Hmm." Harry hummed, looking as though he was mulling it over. "Got anything to back up this rogue-police-death-squad theory of yours?" He asked, sounding rather condescending, as usual.

Jacky fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Not yet. That's why I came to see you -- help me get access to hover-done surveillance footage." He slowly reached into his jacket pocket with his unoccupied hand. "Here's a list of dates, times and locations." He said, handing the small slip of paper over to his uncle.

Harry glanced down at the list briefly. "A much-raking piece like this with your byline would be quite a feather in your cap, wouldn't it?" He asked, arching both his brows.

Jacky couldn't help but smirk smugly this time. "Well, you've got quite a lot at stake here, too, uncle." He reminded. "If hover-drones that you manufacture are being used as part of a police cover-up... Well, that can't be good for business, right?"

Harry stared back at his nephew for a few moments and then let out a small, frustrated huff. "Let me call Lucas Gant in the morning." He said, finally giving in. "He's a friend with influence and connections. If anyone can shake something loose, it'll be HIM."

Jacky nodded and gave his uncle a genuine grateful smile. "I appreciate anything you can do."

Harry simply nodded, clearly dismissing the topic. "On another matter..." He placed his martini glass on top of his desk and reached for the small drawer underneath. "I was going to mail this to you, but now that you're hear, you can save me the journey." He pulled out a small, white envelope, holding it over the desk. "It's a cheque of your share of the fourth-quarter earnings from the Vincent trust."

"Oh, right. Thanks." Jacky reached across the desk and took the envelope before stuffing it into his pocket.

Harry noticed his nephew awkwardness and chuckled in amusement. "On a clear day, I bet you can REALLY see the class struggle from that lovely penthouse view of yours." He said, clearly teasing him.

Jacky simply rolled his eyes and continued to sip his martini...

...After managing to track down the weird guy that had been following her around, Spencer managed to find his hideout rather than he himself. Which was a start, at least. She had climbed up the stairwell of the building, climbed onto the roof and then slipped through a small vent. There, she found herself inside his dingy little pad and quickly noticed that he wasn't currently home. And there in his home as she wandered around, she sae many strange things such as a couple of half-dressed mannequins, each labelled D.O.D. She then spotted a washing line tied up with a bunch of photos that the mystery man had taken and most of them were of her from the night when she had beaten those thugs within an inch of their lives.

Spencer glared to herself and then began to snatch all of the photos of her down before shoving them into her body-warmer. She then stopped short when she noticed the newspapers clippings plastered along the entire back wall. All of the clippings were of killed parolees, including one of Snuffy Wills. Her eyes widened slightly when she drew closer and saw that the killed parolees were all crossed out with a large red 'X' and that was when she finally realised -- this mystery man was the murderer...

...Spencer hopped onto her motorcycle, but didn't start the engine up just yet. Instead, she pulled out her cellphone and dialled for Jacky. Thankfully, he answered on the second ring like he usually did. "Hey, Jacky, it's me. Listen, there's a guy on that list from Corrections. His name's Pedro Benedek. I need an address on him."

"Alright. I'm on my laptop anyway. Just gimme a second." Jacky said. "What's up, Spencer?" He asked, sounding slightly worried.

"I've gotta get to him right away. He's the next in line to get greased." Spencer explained. "That whack job who's been stalking me... Turns out, he's the killer."

"I thought you said it was nothing to worry about."

Spencer sighed. "Yeah, well, turns out, he was trying to recruit me as another soldier in his little fantasy one-man militia." She said, her voice laced with rather dry sarcasm. "So much for your sector-police theory." She grumbled, sounding almost disappointed.

"Yep, here it is. 3117, Eat Calhoun."

Spencer didn't waste another second. She quickly snapped her cellphone shut without another word, started her engine and sped off into the night...

...Spencer froze in the corridor, just feet away from the weird stalker, killer guy.

"Mr. Benedek! Open up!" The mystery man yelled, banging his fist wildly against one of the apartment front doors.

"Hey!" Spencer yelled, glaring over at him.

The mystery man turned his head and smiled brightly when he saw her. "Oh, hey!" He chimed, looking surprised, but also oddly delighted to see her. "I didn't expect to see YOU here. You're JUST in time."

Spencer's eyes widened when he busted the door clean off its hinges with just one kick. She quickly darted over to him, grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him against the doorway. "The vigilante routine is over. You're done killing people." She snapped, glaring at him once more.

"ME!?" The mystery man looked surprised and somewhat appalled. "I'M not the one killing anybody." He stated with the utmost conviction in his voice.

Spencer sensed that he wasn't lying, which only confused her.

"It's THAT thing that's killing..." The mystery man mumbled, pointing a finger over her shoulder.

Spencer swirled around, her eyes facing into the apartment and over to one of the windows where a hover-done hovered just outside. Her eyes then flickered to the man -- who she assumed was Pedro -- sleeping soundly on his living room couch with his headphones blaring loud rock music.

The mystery man's eyes widened when he saw the hover-done's laser aiming right for the ex-convict. "No!" He screamed rather over-dramtically before charging into the apartment.

Spencer darted after the mystery man as he leaped onto Pedro just as the hover-done opened fire. She instantly dropped to the ground behind the couch along with the two men. After a few moments the shooting had stopped and Spencer slowly peaked up from behind the couch just in time to see the hover-done slowly flying away.

The mystery man shot the wide eyed ex-convict a reassuring smile before turning to the "super girl" -- as he had dubbed her. At least, until he knew her name. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked her as he checked her over for any visible wounds. He was glad when he found none and he was also impressed with her speed.

Spencer slowly turned back to face the mystery man, her eyes wide as she tried to register what had just gone down. "Yeah." She replied with a confirming nod. "But what the shit was THAT!?"

"...A hover-done?" Jacky repeated, looking rather confused himself.

Spencer let out a deflated huff and nodded in confirmation. "Mounted with twin .45-calibre automatics."

"And silencers." The mystery man added, then proceeding to silently imitate the gun with his hands, even providing the sound effects.

Spencer and Jacky shared rather odd look before glancing back to the equally odd mystery man.

The mystery noticed them looking and quickly stopped what he was doing. He then glanced over at the girl and shot her an amazed look. "So, what do you call yourself?" He asked her, looking utterly wondrous.

Spencer shot the rather nerdy man another odd look. "Spencer..."

Jacky fought the urge to smirk in amusement. "Uh, can I ask; how did you know this guy -- Benedek -- was gonna be the next target?" He asked with keen interest.

"It was in the newspapers." The mystery man replied without hesitation. Though, he was still staring at the transgenic girl in pure astound.

Spencer stared at him curiously, quietly observing his quirky behaviour. She had been wrong about him. He wasn't dangerous, he was just crazy in a kind of sweet way.

"The newspapers?" Jacky quirked a brow, clearly pressing for an elaboration.

The mystery man finally pulled his eyes away from her and glanced down to the heavily tattooed man in the wheelchair. "Yeah." He nodded. "I'm a voracious reader, see. I was reading the obituary and I noticed how all these ex-convicts kept getting shot up." He explained.

Jacky nodded. "Right." At least this guy seemed a little bit smarter than he looked.

"And Benedek was a sex offender." The mystery man stated.

"So...?" Spencer asked, urging him to carry on.

The mystery man turned back to face her before continuing. "So, when Benedek got let out, they published his name and address in the papers to alert the neighbours." He said. "I thought that he could be a possible target and went to warn him. And it turns out that I was right."

Jacky nodded once more as he thought about his next move.

"Spenceeerrr." The mystery man chimed, as if testing the name out on his tongue. "Is that short for something?" He asked eagerly.

Spencer arched a brow, shooting him yet another odd look. "What?"

"Y'know," The mystery man gave her an over enthusiastic grin. "Like 'Spencer the Dark Angel' or 'Spencer; Maximum Girl'."

Spencer wrinkled her nose, shooting him yet another weird look.

"WOMAN... I meant 'Maximum... Woman'..." The mystery man mumbled, shooting her a sheepish look.

Spencer eyed the oddball for a moment. "It's not short for anything."

Jacky smirked in amusement to himself once more.

The mystery man nodded vigorously, holding his hands up in surrender when he noticed that she was getting a little irritated. And at that action, he caught a whiff of the rather stale and disgusting smell lingering on his hands.

Spencer wrinkled her face slightly in disgust as she watched him gingerly sniff at his fingers.

"Uh, I gotta go wash my hands." The mystery man muttered, staring sheepishly between the couple. "I'm afraid that our friend Pedro peed his pants..."

Jacky couldn't help smirking at Spencer's grossed out expression. "Sure." He said, pointing in the direction of his bathroom.

The mystery man gave him a curt nod before quickly disappearing down the hallway.

Spencer stared after him curiously and still somewhat grossed out.

"So," Jacky wheeled himself over to the coffee table and grabbed his laptop, pulling it into his lap. "This guy's NOT a vigilante killer. He's just a local nut, who happens to be following the same leads as us."

Spencer nodded as she perched on the arm of the couch in front of him. "And who can also jump a ten foot fence and run really fast." She added, shaking her head in disbelief.

At that moment, the mystery man slowly reappeared into the living room, but stopped abruptly just feet away from the couple. "Awh, damn!" He hissed.

Spencer arched a brow, staring curiously when she saw his right leg twitching and jerking.

"I got a screw lose." The mystery man muttered to himself as he tried to hold his leg in place.

"No arguments there." Spencer commented under her breath, causing Jacky to smirk.

The mystery man hit the side of his leg a couple of times and then it seemed to cease all movement. "Ah. There." He let out a small sigh of relief. "Hate when that happens. It's so embarrassing." He muttered with a small chuckle.

Spencer and Jacky shared a look of confusion.

"So, what does your chair do?" The mystery man asked, staring over at the man in the wheelchair with utter curiosity. "I mean..." He trailed off and then once again, proceeded to imitate shooting.

Jacky stared over at him in amazement. He'd never met anyone even more nerdy than Ryan or even crazier (while still sober, too) than his uncle Harry.

"Or are your powers mostly mental?" The mystery man asked, his eyes widening in amazement.

This time, Spencer smirked in amusement as she glanced between the two males.

"Uh, mostly mental... Yeah." Jacky replied. He still didn't really quite know what to make of this man.

The mystery man nodded. "Got it. You're the brains. She's the brawn."

Spencer shrugged casually. "Guess so."

The mystery man nodded again and this time, turned to face Spencer. "So, what happened to you?" He asked with utter intrigue. "Did you get bit by a spider or something? Or struck by lightning?"

Spencer arched a brow at him before answering. "Um, not that I remember."

"So, what? You're a mutant?" The mystery man asked, staring at her in wonder.

Spencer thought about the word for a moment before nodding. "Yeah. I guess you could say that."

The mystery man nodded again. "Awesome." He told her, wearing a large and rather goofy grin.

"So, what about YOU?" Jacky asked. "Uh, what sort of... 'Powers' do you have?" He sounded stupid, he knew it, but he was just trying to get on the same level as this guy. Whatever the hell level that even was.

The mystery man's face suddenly grew very serious as he took a deep breath. "Ordinarily, that's NOT something I EVER discuss..." He began, his voice low and just as serious as his expression. "BUT... Since we're all in this together..."

Spencer and Jacky exchanged highly alarmed expressions as they then watched the mystery turn their back on them before pulling his pants down.

Using his ankle-length trench coat to keep himself covered and with his pants now down around his ankles, the mystery man slowly shuffled back around to face the couple. He then took another deep breath before slowly opening his trench coat up to proudly reveal himself to them in all of his glory.

Spencer's eyes widened slightly. Though, she was more confused again. She didn't quite know what she was seeing, but she had certainly never seen anything like it. "Wow..." She mumbled, arching a brow at him.

"I'm not... Quite sure of what I'm looking at here..." Jacky frowned deeply, looking just as confused as the transgenic girl. He, too, had certainly never seen anything like it.

The mystery man grinned widely as he turned to the side and bent his knees, bouncing up and down at the black leather apparatus that was strapped from his waist all the way down his legs and over his shoes.

Spencer and Jacky shared yet another odd look.

"It's an exo-skeleton." The mystery man explained. He turned back to face them, so that they could get a closer look and was glad that he'd worn long-jon's over his boxer briefs. "This pad here," He said, pointing to the strap cover his left thigh. "Picks up the nerve impulses, relays them to the servo-motors. Enhances speed and strength. The ability to jump, lift and carry as much as 45 percent."

"Really?" Jacky asked, looking somewhat impressed. He could certainly use one of these if he wanted to get up and walking again. Although, it was probably expensive. Even for him.

Spencer arched a brow when she noticed the small white imprint on one of the ankle straps. "Department of Defence?"

Jacky looked a little shocked. "You stole it?

Spencer rolled her eyes.

"It was given to me." The mystery man stated, his voice rather serious again. "Or do you think that I just HAPPENED to land a job at the warehouse where they make moth-balled after the Pulse? That I just HAPPENED to lose control of my forklift, which just HAPPENED to knock over the crate it was in?"

Spencer and Jacky shared yet another odd look.

"No." The mystery man chuckled lightly and shook his head. "THAT, my friends, is DESTINY."


	106. Chapter 106

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer gave him a rather thoughtful look before replying with a solemn tone. "I had it beaten into me at a pretty young age."

A little over an hour later, the three were still trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Well, Spencer and Jacky were doing most of the work. Meanwhile, the mystery man was sitting at the dining table with the couple, munching down a plate of cookies and gulping down large mouthfuls of his warm milk. Both of which Jacky had been nice enough to set up for him and both of which the mystery man was very grateful were. Chocolate chip and mint cookies were his favourite, too, which helped.

Jacky sat at the other end of the dining room table with his laptop set up in front of him. "About the hover-done you two saw -- the thing I don't get is why the sector police would deploy a sophisticated piece of hardware to hunt down ex-cons when an good, old-fashioned death squad would get the job done just as well..."

Spencer shrugged casually as she sat beside the mystery man. "Maybe the cops AREN'T in on this." She stated, though, she didn't know. She was merely being suggestive.

"Not to be an alarmist here," The mystery man piped up. "But can we really be certain that these drones aren't being deployed from some other dimension?" He asked with all seriousness.

Jacky glanced over at Spencer for help, but she simply smirked in amusement right back at him. "Uh, I don't think we're dealing with something quite so esoteric." He stated somewhat politely.

Spencer bit her bottom lip lightly as she glanced secretly back over at her beautiful, blue-eyed man. 'God, I LOVE when he uses his fancy words like that... God, he's SO intellectually sexy that it actually hurts sometimes. And this is coming from a female designed with high of mind... Ugh...'

"I'll have to talk to my uncle again." Jacky continued, completely oblivious to the transgenic girl's incessant internal ramblings as well as her sudden intense gaze. "If the drone is some kind of modified version of on of the company's designs, a list of customers would probably help us narrow the field a little."

The mystery man nodded eagerly. "Absolutely. Yes." He agreed as he continued to munch on his cookies.

Spencer glanced over at the mystery man; the tall child, the toddler in a man's body. She watched him for a moment as he hastily grabbed up another cookie before shoving it greedily into his mouth and then shook her head in amusement.

"In the meantime," Jacky continued. "We need physical proof that this thing is actually out there." He glanced between them, but his eyes mainly lingered on the transgenic girl. Clearly, he was hinting.

Spencer smirked at this and rolled her eyes playfully at him, causing him to smile somewhat sheepishly in return.

"Well, would photographs be helpful?" The mystery man asked, quickly wiping his mouth with the back of his hands.

Jacky nodded.

"I got Benedek's incident right here." The mystery man stated as he pointed to the small camera still attached to his forehead.

Jacky was relieved to hear that, but he was also rather uneasy about this guy. Not that he didn't trust him, he trusted the man's loyalty, just not his mental state. He glanced over at the transgenic girl for support. "You... Go with him, please?" He practically pleaded.

Spencer let out a dramatic huff, though, she was still smirking. "Yeah, yeah." She droaned, rising from her seat before turning to the mystery man. "Let's go, Loopy-Loo..."

...Another half hour later, Spencer found herself back in the mystery's man dank and dingy hideout -- which also happened to be a large steam room. The perfect makeshift place to develop one's photographs by one's self.

"So, uh," The mystery man spoke up in the rather boring silence as he waited for his photos to develop. "How old were you when you discovered that you had powers?" He asked, glancing over at her with utter intrigue.

Spencer gave him a rather thoughtful look before replying with a solemn tone. "I had it beaten into me at a pretty young age." She said, just as she had once said to Jacky.

The mystery man nodded. "I was a late bloomer." He replied, wearing a small, almost sad smile. "My life probably would have gone in a whole other direction... If it hadn't been for HER..."

Spencer followed his hand as he pointed up to one of the photos of a pretty, young, blonde girl. She had the prettiest blue eyes that kind of reminded Spencer of Jacky. And she kind of looked like the mystery man -- she had the same nose and lips as him and the same blue eyes, only the mystery man's orbs were a lot darker.

"My little sister; Francine." The mystery man's voice was soft and calm, unlike his usual bubbly and loud self. "I took that photo with my very first camera." He said, a small smile forming on his lips as he stared fondly up at the photo.

"And what's YOUR name?" Spencer asked, shooting him a rather curious look.

The mystery man smiled sheepishly before answering. "Phil."

Spencer shot him a genuine smile, even if on the inside, she wanted to giggle a little in amusement. However, the name did suit him. Perfectly, she thought. "So, are you two close?" She asked, shooting him another curious look.

He truly was rather mysterious to her. Besides Jacky, she had never met anyone who she couldn't read quite so easily. Although, with Jacky it was thrilling, but with Phil, it was actually endearing.

"Yes and no... She's deceased." Phil mumbled, smiling sadly.

Spencer felt quite guilty for asking now. It seemed that he was growing on her. "I'm sorry." She whispered softly.

"That's why I do what I do now --" Phil said, glancing back to her with his infamous bright smile. "-- to try to make up for what I DIDN'T do back then."

"I get that." Spencer nodded, shooting him a look of understanding. "I lost my siblings, too. Two brothers and two sisters. My life was never the same again."

Phil frowned softly. "What were their names?"

"Jack, Jake, Eva and Gena." Spencer replied. "Jack was 8, Jake was 21," She paused for a moment, the memories of it still fresh in her mind. "Um, Eva was 10 and Gena was 9."

Phil nodded. "Then you understand." He breathed, looking rather relieved as he smiled over at her. "I just wish that Franny didn't have to be the one to show me my destiny." He stated sadly as he glanced back to the photo of his beloved baby sister. "She wasn't quite right, see. She, uh, she couldn't talk too good and she had a little trouble walking also..."

Spencer nodded, silently urging him to go on.

"So, uh... When the men broke in to steal our television, she got really scared and she wouldn't stop crying..." Phil gulped down the aching lump forming at the back of his throat and then forced himself to continue. "Our parents were out working, so it was just the two of us and these men. I told them to take whatever they wanted as long as they left us alone... But the more that the men kept yelling at my sister to shut up... The more scared she got... And then when one of the men got angry enough... Well, she didn't make anymore noise after that... And I watched her die right in front of me... And I couldn't do a single thing to stop it..."

...Harry smirked to himself as his eyes landed on his nephew. "Jacky!" He chimed loudly, sipping at his fresh glass of Bloody Mary. "You're up early." He commented with a drunken little chuckle.

Jacky wheeled himself into his uncle's office and over to his desk where he sat. He eyed the alcoholic beverage in his uncle's hands and then eyed his rather sozzled expression before rolling his eyes.

"I thought that you Bohemian types only ventured out after the Sun sets." Harry stated as he took a large gulp of the thick, reddish liquid.

"I need your help." Jacky stated, ignoring his uncle's (usual) annoying comments.

Harry nodded. "Oh, yes. Your little article. Well, I'm afraid I haven't come up with much." He said. "Bloody Mary?" He chirped, motioning to his own half-empty glass.

"No, thanks." Jacky said. "Little early for me." He shot his uncle a pointed look.

Harry simply rolled his eyes before taking another huge sip.

"The fact is," Jacky continued. "I've uncovered some disturbing information since the last time we spoke."

"Oh?" Harry quirked a brow.

Jacky nodded. "Those ex-cons are getting offed by hover-drones." He stated simply. He didn't have time for stupid games right now.

Harry merely chuckled, looking highly amused. "Junior, you watched too many X-Files as a boy."

Jacky glared at him. "You do build custom models for outside buyers."

Harry shot him a lame look. "Well, yes. But with turrets? I think that would have thrown up a few flags down in purchasing." He stated pointedly.

Jacky sighed heavily. "Well, whoever bought it could've had the guns put on afterwards through another contractor." He suggested.

Harry looked rather annoyed now. "Our entire company is built on the idea that hover-drones are PROTECTING the people of Seattle." He reminded with a rather stern look. "And if YOU publish some half-arsed yarn, it's going to drive away business. Oh, AND take a large chunk out of your own bottom line, too, let's not forget."

Jacky rolled his eyes once again. "Relax. I'm not gonna print out anything I can't prove." He stated with a "duh" expression. "But... What if I can get you photographic proof?"

Harry let out a long and loud sigh. "We'll get to the bottom of whatever's going on here, Junior, I promise you that."

Jacky nodded and shot him a small, grateful smile. "Thanks, uncle. I'll be in touch real soon..."

...Phil gasped as he sifted quickly through the newly developed photos. "No..." He breathed, feeling completely disappointed when he saw nothing except darkness. "They didn't come out."

As he placed the photos down and went over to inspect his camera, Spencer picked up the photos to look through them herself. 'Damn, Jacky's gonna be pissed...'

"Hmm." Phil glanced down at the cracked lens. "Must've broken when you threw me against the wall." He stated rather thoughtfully. He didn't seem too angry with her.

"Sorry..." Spencer muttered, placing the photos back down. "So, how old were you when your sister died?" She felt like they had a similar understanding and it oddly comforted her. The only other person she ever really spoke to like this was Jacky.

"13." Phil replied. "A year and 2 days older than Franny." He added with a small smile.

"You were just a kid. You can't blame yourself for what happened." Spencer stated, her voice soft.

"That's what my parents kept telling me," Phil replied, his smile slowly fading. "But I didn't feel like a kid. I felt like someone who do the right thing when they should have... Y'know?" He slowly glanced back over at her, looking for some comfort or at least some kind of shared ground.

Spencer shot him a look of understanding and nodded slowly. "Yeah." She mumbled.

Phil smiled, nodding to himself.

"Do you still keep in touch with your parents?" Spencer asked, shooting him another curious look.

"Nah. I ran away when I was 16..." Phil smiled rather sheepishly, looking a little guilty now. "I drifted around. Then, uh, destiny intervened and well... You know the rest."

Spencer frowned slightly. His parents sounded like really nice, normal people. And they sounded like they really cared about both their children. She suddenly felt rather sorry for them as well as Phil. "It must be pretty rough on them. They lost their daughter. And then their son." She said, her voice soft and casual.

Phil shrugged casually. "Well, can't argue with Destiny."

Spencer contemplated his words for a moment. "I think that we make our own destiny."

Phil nodded, but he seemed a little distracted. "Too bad about the photographs. Although, we could go get some more, if you want?"

Spencer eyed him curiously as he watched him fix his camera. "How?" She asked with keen interest.

Phil shrugged casually again as he placed the new lens in his camera. "Just wait for the darn thing to return to its base for refuelling."

"What!? You know where it goes to refuel!?" Spencer snapped.

"Yup." Phil muttered, screwing the lens in. "Down by the waterfront near your friend's apartment. I followed it there the other night." He explained, as if it was nothing.

"What the shit, Phil!? Why didn't you say something before!?" Spencer yelled, scalding him.

Phil slowly turned to face her with a confused expression. "You didn't ask."


	107. Chapter 107

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...Are you sure this is the right place this time?" Spencer huffed as she stood in front of the large, steel door.
> 
> Phil nodded. "Absolutely."
> 
> Spencer scowled at him. "That's what you said before!" She hissed.
> 
> "No. I said that I was positive." Phil replied rather snootily.

"Jacky," Harry let out a small, tired sigh as he perched on one of the corners of his desk. "I have something for you on this hover-drone thing."

"Great. I'm on my way now."

"Uh, no. Not here." Harry cut in a little too quickly and mentally cursed himself. "I can't risk us being seen together right now." He quickly added and thankfully, his nephew bought it. He actually felt bad about what he was doing. He'd always been so hard on Jacky, but that didn't mean that he didn't love him.

"Right. Bad for business. Got it."

Harry smiled slightly, feeling somewhat relieved. "I'm glad you understand." He said. "Meet me at 354 Jorgen Avenue in an hour."

"Alright. See you there."

Harry placed his office phone back onto its receiver and let out another small, tired sigh. "I know my nephew, Gilbert." He said, finally turning to face the man standing in his open office doorway. "Jacky won't quit until he finds what he's looking for."

Gilbert Neal -- an old "acquaintance" and one of Harry's many business partners -- nodded in understanding. "And that's why we're sending him on a wild goose chase. To keep him occupied with some cloak-and-dagger until all the field tests are completed." He reminded. However, he already knew that Harry would chose blood over business. Which was another reason he stopped by to see the old man.

Harry arched a brow at the slightly younger man. "How the hell he even got wind of a bunch of dead ex-convicts is beyond me." He commented, shaking his head in amazement. Although, he was secretly impressed with his nephew.

Gilbert watched Harry walk over to his small bar and begin to pour himself a glass of brandy. "Target practice is almost over." He stated casually. He walked slowly over to one of the office windows, staring out with a rather vacant expression. "The facial recognition technology is working perfectly. We're going to be able to market a stealth technology that can track down and eliminate anyone, from anywhere, just from a photograph. And then, a month from now, we can just sit back and let the bids roll in."

Harry smirked at this piece of information. "Well, in that case," He chimed. "Margo and I want to have you and Barbara over for dinner next week."

Gilbert slowly turned around and took a few steps closer to him. "Sounds fabulous." He nodded and smiled pleasantly before slowly walking back over to the doorway.

"We were thinking, Tuesday night we could --" Harry instantly trailed off when he suddenly spotted a hover-drone hovering just outside the window opposite him. He glanced briefly over at Gilbert -- who smirked smugly back at him. "No..."

"...Are you sure this is the right place?" Spencer whispered, crouching just beside the door of the building.

Phil crouched the other side of the large, steel door and nodded back at her. "Seventh and Third." He then paused, as if thinking for a moment. "Or was it Third and Seventh?" He muttered to himself, looking a little confused now.

Spencer shot him an "are you fucking serious?" look.

"No, no. This is definitely it. I'm positive." Phil insisted, nodding furiously. "Okay. On 3." He told her. "1... 2..."

Spencer watched in both confusion and annoyance as he ran to her side of the door.

Phil paused, shaking his head and then ran back to his side of the door. "Okay. Get ready for 3."

Spencer simply rolled her eyes.

"Ready?" Phil asked.

Spencer shot him a lame look. "Yeah!" She snapped.

Phil jumped slightly at her angry snap and quickly sprang into action. "3!" He yelled before standing up and booting the door in with just one kick.

As Spencer barged into the room, they were faced with two leather-cal woman and a man strapped to a large water bed.

The two woman simply glanced over their shoulders before resuming as if they hadn't even been interrupted.

Phil's eyes widened. "Good... Lord..." He mumbled as he witnessed the rather hardcore bondage session.

Spencer wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Ugh." She mumbled before grabbing Phil by the wrist and swiftly exiting...

"...Are you sure this is the right place this time?" Spencer huffed as she stood in front of the large, steel door.

Phil nodded. "Absolutely."

Spencer scowled at him. "That's what you said before!" She hissed.

"No. I said that I was positive." Phil replied rather snootily.

Spencer simply rolled her eyes again.

"On 3. Ready?" Phil whispered as he crouched beside the door. "Get ready for 3!" He whined, frowning up at her when she made no effort to move.

Spencer arched a brow at him and this time, she booted in the door with one barge of her shoulders.

"Or not." Phil muttered, clearly disappointed.

Spencer quickly entered the rather vacant building, but quickly spotted one of the technicians. She darted over to the desk where he sat in front of the large computers and saw the control panels for the hover-drone blinking on the brightly lit screens.

Phil followed after her and a lot less gracefully as he accidentally knocked over one of the desk chairs.

At the sudden clattering sound, the technician jumped in his seat. His head whipped around to see to two intruders and he glared at them. "Hey! Who the fuck are you!?" He yelled as he got up out of his chair.

Spencer was in front of him within the blink of his eyes. She grabbed him by the throat and shoved him harshly back into his seat.

The technician glanced up at her in both shock and terror at her unusual strength. He then glanced warily over to the man standing behind her with the weird camera device strapped to his forehead.

Spencer grabbed the technician by the back of the neck of forced him to face back to the computer screens. "You better bring that little motherfucker back right now!" She demanded. Her voice was calm, but dangerously low.

"I-I can't!" The technician stuttered profusely. "The target's already been acquired and set."

"Do it!" Phil yelled, shooting the technician the meanest look he could muster up.

The technician took a deep breath and tried to stay calm. "Look, this isn't a test. It's a search a destroy mission." He tried to explain, because he really didn't want to die. "And anyone who tries to stop it will be a target, too."

Spencer let out a loud and aggravated huff before smacking the technician's face into his desk, causing him to fall limp and unconscious in his seat.

Phil glanced up at the screens and felt himself pale slightly when he noticed the small profile photo in the corner. "Oh, God. Spencer. Look..." He trailed off, pointing to the screen.

Spencer's eyes snapped up to the screen and instantly, she felt as though her heart had dropped into her stomach. "Jacky..."

Phil glanced over to the small map on one of the screens, spotting the small blinking and moving red light. "He's heading east on Jorgen."

Spencer quickly analysed the screen before glancing back to Phil. "Let's go..."

...Just as he had planned to with his uncle, Jacky finally pulled up at the end of the street right beside Jorgen Avenue. However, just as he was about to kill the engine and get out of his car, he heard the familiar roaring sound of an engine. Jacky glanced out of his driver's window just in time to see Spencer pulling up beside him on her motorcycle -- with Phil holding on tightly behind her. "Spencer? What're you guys doing here?" He asked. He looked both confused and surprised to see her.

Spencer spotted the hover-drone already approaching and felt her heart racing violently. "Jacky! Look out!" She yelped.

Jacky glanced out of the front window of his vehicle. His eyes widened in horror when he, too, spotted the hover-drone hovering straight for him.

"Take my bike!" Spencer snapped hastily.

Phil simply nodded.

"Jacky! Get down!" Spencer yelled. Leaping off of her motorcycle and straight through his open window, she managed to push them both down for cover just as the hover-drone opened fire on them. After the shooting had ceased for the moment, Spencer then (without even sitting up) shoved Jacky over into the passenger's seat so that she could take control of the vehicle. She backed the vehicle up and with the hover-drone still following, she put her foot down and sped off.

With the hover-drone following, Phil quickly put his foot down on the pedal on Spencer's motorcycle and followed after her as well. However, he suddenly became a little too close and the shooting hover-drone managed to land a scrape to his left knee. This caused Phil to swerve dramatically. Although he had to put his foot down on the break and stop altogether in the end, he DID managed to save both himself and the motorcycle from crashing. For a couple of moments, he watched as Spencer drove Jacky's Mustang towards one of the old abandoned warehouses and then quickly roared off after them to help.

Spencer swerved and quickly drove into the open doorway of the building. And she was also glad that she could hear her own engine approaching. She was glad her baby hadn't been shot up and also kind of glad that Phil hadn't been hurt, either.

Phil pulled into the building just seconds later and killed parked up behind a few tower of metal crates. He quickly hopped off of the saddle and jogged over to the double doors to shut them.

Spencer killed the Mustang's engine and opened the door. "Take cover!" She called over to the mystery man.

Phil nodded and opened the passenger's side before helping Jacky out. He placed one of the man's arms around the back of his shoulders and the two of them shuffled over behind the metal crates opposite.

Spencer quickly backed the car out just as the hover-drone began shooting through any window or little hole of the building that it could get to. She knew that the hover-drone still hadn't registered that its target was no longer in the car and decided to use that to her own advantage by backing quickly out of the other end of the building. She then swerved the car around before putting her foot down and speeding off. Just as she predicted, the hover-drone quickly abandoned its attack on the building and made an instant beeline for her instead.

Spencer quickly took her first opportunity and made a sudden turn to pull into one of the other open and abandoned warehouses. As she neared the opposite wall of the building, the hover-drone continued to pursue her and she simply responded by speeding up even more. And then, just seconds before the car crashed into the wall, Spencer dived back out of the open driver's window. She rolled into the dirt and gracefully pulled herself back to her feet and then simply watched.

The hover-drone continued to follow the now vacant vehicle. And this only ending up crashing into the back window when the car crashed into a messy halt. Spencer's lips slowly began to tug into a triumphant smile as she enjoyed the sudden silence for a moment. But unfortunately, it wasn't to last.

Suddenly, the hover-drone seemed to reboot to life. After dislodging itself from the car, it then came at her with open fire. This time, she was also clearly a target. One that had gotten in its way, just like the technician had said.

Spencer sighed dramatically. "Would you shitting die already!?" She growled before darting out its aim. Spencer darted underneath it and leaped over the bonnet of the crashed car for cover. The hover-drone slowly twirled around in mid-air before coming at her with open fire once again. This thing was really persistent, much to the transgenic girl's annoyance.

Spencer frowned in confusion when the hover-drone stopped shooting and began to hover about. It took her a moment then to realise that it couldn't locate her and was trying to. Again, she used this opportunity to her advantage. Her eyes darted around for a little help and then landed on the perfect object, causing a smile to spread across her lips. She then waited for the hover-drone to hover close enough before springing into action. Spencer leaped to her feet and hopped back across the bonnet of Jacky's crashed Mustang. With the long iron crowbar in her hands, she used it to spear the hover-drone as it lunged for her.

Driving the crowbar directly into the machine, sparks began to fly everywhere for a few seconds before a small explosion sounded, causing dark smoke to puff out. Then with all of her strength, Spencer jammed the crowbar further inside before using its own momentum to bring it down, smashing against the concrete floor. Spencer watched as the red blinking light on the front of the drone slowly faded out. "Say goodnight, bitch." She snipped before tossing the crowbar aside...

...Spencer growled in annoyance as she continued to push Jacky's empty wheelchair, the rubble jilting the wheels and annoying her by the second. On top of that, she needed to tell Jacky about his wrecked car. And on top of all of that, she needed another God damn bath! Spencer pulled open the double doors before wheeling the wheelchair into the warehouse she had left them in. "Boys!" She called out, halting as she searched the empty-looking building.

"We're over here!" Phil called back.

Spencer followed his voice and found them sitting behind the metal crates with her motorcycle. Right where she had left them.

"You okay?" Jacky asked, his eyes raking over her for any signs of injury.

Spencer smiled and nodded. She then glanced over to the mystery man, only to see that his leg had a minds of its own as it continued to jitter and vibrate. She glanced up to his face and shot him a questioning look.

"Uh, it appears we've had a small mechanical malfunction." Phil stated. He shot her a sheepish look as he grasped his wiggling leg with both hands, hoping to control it, but failing miserably. Again. "I believe that a bullet or a fragment thereof has lodged itself in my mid-anterior servo-motor." He explained calmly, though, he looked rather annoyed.

"Better than lodging into your mid-anterior ACTUAL leg." Jacky commented, shooting him a pointed look.

Phil simply nodded, agreeing entirely. "True."

Spencer chuckled. 'Wow, I think my sense of humour's really rubbing off on English... I know I'D like to rub -- Oh, my God, stop!'

"Let's get back." Jacky piped up.

Phil nodded and helped with Spencer as best as he could as they both helped Jacky into his wheelchair.

As she and Phil slowly began to wheel Jacky out of the warehouse, Spencer took in the scene for a moment. Jacky in his wheelchair, her covered in smoke and dirt and Phil's wobbly knees. Spencer sighed tiredly and shook her head as the three of them slowly headed towards the main roads. "We're gonna have one hell of a time catching a ride back to the city."


	108. Chapter 108

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And he paid the ultimate price." Spencer concluded.

Later that evening, when the three had finally made it back to the inner city, Spencer took Jacky home and then left for a little while to help Phil settle in her apartment for the night. And thankfully, Gabby didn't ask too many questions. So the transgenic girl left them to their idle chit-chat before heading back to the warehouse for her motorcycle. When Spencer rode back into the city on her (thankfully undamaged -- unlike Jacky's Mustang) she made her way back to Jacky. She just wanted to check in with him before she hit the sack. And after what she had heard on the local news back at her apartment, she wanted to make sure he was okay.

"Hey." Spencer greeted him with a rather timid smile. "I heard what happened to your uncle Harry..." She trailed off. She didn't really know how to comfort him. Which was ironic, really, seeing as the amount of loss she herself had suffered throughout her life already.

Jacky glanced up from his untouched sandwich and over at her with a calm expression. His bright blue orbs also held a rather unnerving look in them. "Multiple gunshot wounds to the chest. No leads. No witnesses." He said, his voice nearly as bleak as his features. "Sound familiar to you?" He added with bitter sarcasm.

Spencer knew that his harsh tone wasn't directed at her, but it still hurt nonetheless. Instead, she ignored her feelings, like she usually did and nodded at him. "The same guys who put the hit out on you." She muttered through clenched teeth. She would find the people responsible for trying to kill her beautiful, blue-eyed man. And when she did -- 'They are SO fucking dead! Fuck with me? That's fine. I'll kick your ass, anyway. But fuck with my family? Pff. Instant death, bitch. '

Jacky nodded back at her. He was clearly to distracted by his own thoughts. "My uncle's partners. One of them, anyway."

Spencer rolled her eyes and let out an annoyed huff. "Go figure." She mumbled. Slowly, she shuffled over to him and sat next to him at the dining room table.

Jacky let out a bitter chuckle and shook his head with a incredulous look on his face. "I know we were never that close, but... He swore that he didn't know what was going on." He let out another bitter chuckle. "He lied straight to my face. And he didn't even bat an eye."

"And he paid the ultimate price." Spencer concluded. Although, she was trying to make him feel better. Because she knew that he was blaming himself for all of this. Just like he always did. Spencer rolled her eyes at the thought. 'Always doing the noble thing, Vincent.' She thought with exasperation.

"But his cronies still get to skate off this." Jacky pointed out. "Unless Ryan Eyes Only tells the entire story." He mumbled that last part mainly to himself as he contemplated the aftermath of the situation.

Spencer knew how humble and noble and how much of a good person that Jacky was, but hearing that still shocked her. "You know what'll happen if you do that." She said, shooting him a confused look.

Jacky let out a tired and defeated sigh and nodded. "The government steps in and everybody acts all shocked." He rolled his eyes. "Then they seize all of the assets of the Vincent Industries in a show of civic outrage and justice." He concluded like he was merely reading from the local newspaper. "They confiscate the entire company and all of the trusts."

Spencer frowned, even more confused now. "And your net along with it all." She reminded, hoping he would maybe see some sense. He was willing to make things even harder for himself, just to do the right thing and she didn't quite understand it. Then again, she had always looked out for number one.

"Well, I still own my own apartment with Ryan. And I got some stuff I'm sure I can sell for a pretty penny or two." Jacky smiled slightly, seeming a whole lot more lighthearted now, which only confused and annoyed the transgenic girl. His smile widened slightly in amusement when he noticed her look of distaste. "And Vincent Industries will be out of the murder business for good, at least." He stated, looking a little more optimistic.

Spencer let out a small, frustrated huff. "So, your idea of going to war is taking a bow of poverty to yourself?" She snorted loudly. "Go, English -- that'll show 'em." She muttered under her breath, but just loud enough for him to hear.

Jacky smiled a little at her attitude. He understood that this kind of thing may have seemed alien to the transgenic girl, but he knew he was doing the right thing. And he always did the right thing. Right?

"Spencer, this lifestyle of mine..." Jacky scowled to himself. "It's bought and paid for with money made helping to keep people under police constant surveillance. And it took a lot of people dying for me to finally face that horrible fact... That I've been living a lie."

"It's better than what most people get." Spencer mumbled, clearly referring to her own treacherous life. She sighed loudly in defeat when he shot her a pointed look. "Fine, whatever. Do what you gotta do." She told him, finally giving in.

Jacky shot her a grateful smile. He knew she wasn't happy about this, but she respected his wishes.

"And what about all of the good things you've already accomplished with Ryan and Ryan Eyes Only." Spencer said. "How are you gonna keep that all afloat when you're as broke as the rest of us?"

Jacky smirked in amusement. Clearly, she was trying one last time to convince him to change his mind. But she should have known by now -- he was almost as stubborn as her. Almost. "Somehow." He replied with his smirk. "Besides, Ryan's still got a good payload to help him with his own shit." He reminded, quirking a brow at her.

"Fine. Have it your way." Spencer groaned loudly in defeat before slowly rising her seat. "Y'know, only a bored, rich, liberal, white guy would shit away a fortune to prove that he wasn't bored... Nobody would think any less of you if you decided to let this one slide. In fact, I would actually invite you to be a dope in this exceptional situation..."

...The next day, Spencer gave Phil a ride to the local coach station on South Market and then she waited patiently as he went over to buy his ticket.

Phil slowly hobbled back over to her, his wooden crutch under one arm and his duffel bag slung over his other. "So, you really think this is a prudent thing to do -- turning my back on my destiny and... Going to see my parents?" He wasn't at all accusing of her, he was simply a little confused.

Spencer smiled knowingly at him. "Let me put it to you THIS way -- do you really thing that we just HAPPENED to hook up, just HAPPENED to go after the same hover-drone that just HAPPENED to shoot up your mid-anterior servo-motor and bust that exo-thingie?" She smiled brightly at him. "No. THAT, my friend, is 'DESTINY'."

Phil glanced briefly down at the ticket in his hand and then smiled brightly back up at her. "I think you're right." He nodded.

Spencer grinned at him as she walked him over to the coach.

"And besides," Phil added. "I'm not getting out of the business altogether." He stated with a bold grin. "There have been reports of an inter-dimensional portal forming under Sheboygan that could easily turn into an astral dump site." He told her with wide eyes. "I may end up sending for you, soldier." He added with a silly grin, though, he was totally serious.

Spencer stared at him for a few silent moments before remembering that he was just a weird guy. Sweet, but really weird. Like virgin weird. And with that thought, she smiled back at him. "You have a nice, LONG visit with your parents. You're giving them back their lives."

Phil smiled warmly and nodded. "Well, you and Jacky take care of each other for me, okay?"

Spencer smirked and nodded. "Yeah." She said. "Seattle's not gonna be the same without you." And she genuinely meant that. He was a rather rare and flamboyant character.

Phil grinned at her as he headed for the coach. "I'm leaving it in good hands..."

...The next day, after work, as usual, Spencer rode back to Ryan and Jacky's apartment and as usual, she let herself in. "Hey. I caught your hack." Spencer shook her head in dismay. "So, you actually got Ryan to do it, huh?" She flopped down on the couch beside him and let out a huff.

Jacky chuckled at her. "Yep." He reached forward and picked up his uncle's cheque from the coffee table. "By the time the banks open tomorrow morning, this cheque won't even be worth the paper that it's printed on."

Spencer arched her brows at his lighthearted mood. "Better go cash it in then." She told him, eyeing him curiously.

Jacky smirked at her before checking his Rolex. "Damn." He hissed dramatically. "5 after 4."

Spence rolled her eyes, but couldn't help smirking slightly, too. Mostly at his horrid sense of humour. She then watched him set the cheque back down before pouring the bottle of wine into their glasses.

"My uncle Harry gave me this bottle when I graduated from college." Jacky said, motioning to the wine bottle as he handed over her own glass. "And he told me to save it for a special occasion."

Spencer chuckled lightly. "Like financial ruin?" She chimed casually.

Jacky smirked again. Mostly at her "lovely" sense of humour. "Why not?" He chirped back, holding up his glass to her.

Spencer grinned and held up her own.

"To my dear, old uncle Harry --" Jacky toasted. "Who, underneath his winning smile, was a cold-blooded killer."

Spencer rolled her eyes, but tapped her glass with his before taking a small sip. was a cold-blooded killer. "The one thing I learned in my years back at Monticora is to never underestimate what people are capable of doing to each other."

Jacky shot her a thoughtful look and nodded in agreement. "My uncle, for all his privilege, went right for the heart of darkness." He stated, shaking his head. It was in that moment that he finally realised she was still the Spencer he knew. "And you've been trying your entire life to get as far away from that as possible."

Spencer nodded, staring thoughtfully down into her glass. An odd sort of silence passed between them until she could no longer take it. She slowly rose to her feet and placed the glass down on the coffee table.

Jacky shot her a questioning look, but otherwise said nothing. He actually looked a little confused and rather disappointed.

"I gotta blaze. I gotta meet Ronnie and the others for Snuffy's memorial." Spencer told him, shooting him the best apologetic look she could. She didn't know why, but she suddenly got the feeling that he was hiding something from her. Something about her. And it kind of irked her a little bit.

"Spencer,"

"The thing is..." She cut him off. "The darkness... It's always there... Right on my tail..."

Jacky knew what was wrong. She was worried that her crazy lifestyle was going to get him hurt or killed. But he wasn't too worried about that. He was more worried about her. "I know." He told her, with a reassuring grin. "But you got the moves..."

...Meanwhile in Hayley Williams' -- or 'Madame X' as most called her -- sat behind her desk in her office as she listened to the man sitting across from her trying to make his sale.

Gilbert Neal sat across from her, explaining all that he could offer. "State-of-the-art." He told her, confidence oozing from his every word. "Ideal for special operations. The recent series of field tests have more than proven its viability and --"

"And your sudden legal troubles are translating into fire-sale price." Williams added, shooting him an expectant look.

Gilbert reached into his blazer pocket and pulled out the single CD disk. He held it up for her to see, but not to take just yet. "The specs, testing date and 4 years of research and development." He told her, his words still bold and precise. "All yours for 10 million dollars. And you need to decide now, because I'm on the next flight to Belize." He told her with a snooty edge to his tone.

"One step ahead of the Feds." Williams commented with a somewhat amused smirk.

Gilbert let out a frustrated sigh. "Do we have a deal or not?" He asked impatiently.

Williams let out a little chuckle as she leaned back in her seat. "The money is being wired to your offshore account as we speak." She told him. She slowly leaned forward in her seat again and reached out a hand for him to shake.

Gilbert glanced briefly from her hand back to her face.

Williams arched a brow when she noticed him hesitate slightly. "Trust is far too rare a commodity these days." She said, shooting him a somewhat pointed look.

Gilbert let out a loud and defeated sigh before finally reaching out to grab her hand.

Williams smiled triumphantly to herself as she shook his hand twice and then let go. "I hear the first prototype was destroyed. Where's the second one?" She asked.

Gilbert handed over the disk finally before answering. "Parked in a van, outside."

"And it's fully operational?" Williams asked, eyeing him sternly.

Gilbert nodded before reaching into his other pocket and pulling the keys to the van out. "It's good to go." He told her, handing over the keys, too.

"And all you need is a photograph?" Williams asked, staring rather intriguingly at him now.

Gilbert nodded once again. "That's all." He confirmed.

Williams smiled, shaking her head slightly. "Amazing. Just amazing..."

...Once again in her absence, Jacky was looking through the photos of Spencer and her siblings that Hetfield had sent him. And he was so distracted with his own thoughts that he didn't even hear the front door open and close. Nor did he hear his best friend approaching and huffing down the hallway.

Ryan shuffled in slowly behind the large wooden crate that he managed to wheel into the living room. He then set the crate aside in the middle of the room and glanced over at his spaced out friend. "Hey, Jacky."

Jacky finally seemed to snap back to reality upon hearing his name being called. His head snapped up, his eyes falling on the all too familiar face. His eyes then slowly drifted over to the crate and the small writing printed on the side; D.O.D.

"Yeah, this just came for you. It was left down in the contact room. You're welcome." Ryan huffed, flexing his aching arms.

Jacky chuckled lightly. "Thanks."

Ryan nodded. "Need a hand?" He asked.

Jacky smiled gratefully, but shook his head in polite decline. "I got it. Thanks." He was also thankful that he was already seated in his wheelchair.

Ryan nodded again. "Okay. Well, I'm heading out. Got dinner with a client. I'll talk to ya tomorrow." He said, waving him off before heading back out of the apartment.

Jacky stared curiously over at the crate for a few brief moments. He then set the photos down on the coffee table before wheeling himself over to the crate. Thankfully, the crate was in rather poor condition, so he managed to wedge open one of the sides. Jacky stared incredulously up at the mannequin dressed with the exo-skeleton that the mystery man; Phil had worn. He then noticed a piece of paper attached to the side of the mannequin and reached out for it. And as he read the note that Phil had left for him, his lips slowly widened into a smile and the little hope within him that had lately been threatening to diminish completely was suddenly ignited once again.

\-- 'Sorry it's all busted up... But if you can fix it, well, who knows? Might help you get from here to there. :)  
My best wishes to you and Spencer the Dark Angel.  
Phil.  
XX' --


	109. Chapter 109

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer nodded again and let out a defeated sigh. "Guess I have to go to Portland."

After a quick shower, Spencer dressed herself for work and then sauntered out of her bedroom. "Morning, O.G." She chirped upon entering the kitchen.

"Morning, boo." Gabby chimed back as she swirled around with a coffee mug of her hands.

Spencer blinked a few times as she stared blankly at the green gunky substance covering her best friend's entire face, her hair wrapped in a towel on top of her head as well. "What the shit are you!?" The transgenic girl asked. She looked somewhere between confused and disgusted as she wrinkled her nose.

Gabby chuckled at her friend's expression. "Exfoliating." She replied. "Deep-cleansing pores, sloughing off dead skin cells and clarifying any areas of hyper-pigmentation."

Spencer arched a brow, still looking somewhat confused. "All before 8:00:A.M.?"

"You should give it a try sometime, boo." Gabby told suggested. "Your face could use a little freshening up."

Spencer frowned slightly. "What's wrong with my face?" She whined, looking rather offended.

Gabby tried to suppress an amused grin as she sipped at her coffee. "Nothing... Except it's all clogged up and dull."

Spencer arched a brow, looking more intrigued now. "It is?"

Gabby let out a sigh and nodded. "We live in a dirty world, boo." She told her. "And it can just play havoc on a girl's complexion."

Spencer contemplated that for a moment. "Well, what's in that stuff?"

Gabby grinned and motioned down to the counter where all of the ingredients were still sitting, along with the mixing bowl. "Milk, oatmeal, rosemary, hibiscus, half an egg, some vitamin A -- that I caged from Derek's private stash when he wasn't looking -- and some horse tail for mircro-circulation."

Spencer smirked in amusement.

"I'm gonna whip you up a batch so you can start this new day with your skin all hydrated and glistening." Gabby chirped with a mischievous grin.

Spencer rolled her eyes playfully, but didn't bother to put up a fight. For a few moments, she watched her friend potter around, mixing the ingredients into the bowl. However, when Gabby reached for the carton of milk, Spencer's eyes landed on the small missing persons photo on the side of the carton. Without even thinking, Spencer reached out and grabbed the carton from her friend and upon closer inspection, she saw that it was a very recent photo of her sister; Valary.

Gabby watched her friend for a few moments, her concern growing when she noticed the transgenic girl pale slightly. Slowly, she reached out for the milk carton and took a look for herself. "'Michelle Sanders'." She frowned slightly, glancing back up at her friend, who looked spaced out, to say the very least. "Is she a friend of yours?"

Spencer finally snapped back to her senses and glanced up at her friend. "Something like that..."

...Meanwhile, over in Portland, a man named Matthew or Matt Sanders flitted around his house, getting his 6 year old son ready for school. His whole world, along with his beloved wife. Wherever she was. Matt crouched down in front of the couch where his son sat and slipped on his first shoe. "One down... Two to go." He chimed, shooting his boy a silly grin before slipping the other shoe onto his tiny foot.

"Daddy,"

Matt tutted to himself when the house phone began to ring loudly. "Hold on a second, buddy." He chirped. Ruffling his boy's mop of brown hair before standing up, he shuffled into the kitchen and reached for the phone. "Hello?"

...Spencer took a deep breath to calm herself before responding. "Hi. You don't know me, but I'm a close friend of your wife's..."

...Matt froze for a moment before quickly composing himself. He held the phone to his chest for a moment as he glanced over at his son. "Casey, go get your books, buddy."

Casey smiled brightly at his father before hopping off of the couch and bounding off out of the living room.

Matt waited until his boy was upstairs before pulling the phone back to his ear. "Do you know where she is? Is she okay?" He asked desperately. He could let Casey know that he was falling apart on the inside in his mother's absence...

"...As far as I know, yeah, she's fine." Spencer replied. "But you HAVE to stop looking for her." She felt really guilty for telling him that, but she couldn't risk it...

...Matt was more surprised than anything. "What!?"

...Spencer sighed. "You don't know about her past? Why she has a barcode on the back of her neck?" She felt a little surprised. But maybe it was just her, but she trusted Jacky with the knowledge...

...Matt frowned, feeling a little confused. "Her tattoo..."

...Spencer took another deep breath before spilling the beans. She thought he deserved to know, especially now. "Look, I know exactly how this is going to sound -- but your wife isn't whoever you think she is. Her name's not Michelle; it's Valary. And she's not missing. She's in hiding..."

...Matt was at a loss for words. "W-what are you saying? Who are you!?" He demanded, suddenly feeling rather angry...

...Spencer glanced around her surroundings briefly as she stood in the phonebooth. She wanted to make sure she was still alone. "People are after her; REALLY bad people. And you putting that ad out on her pretty much gave them directions to your house and now they're gonna be coming after you." She didn't want to scare him, but she really, really needed him to understand the dangerous situation that he had put himself in...

...Matt was more than pissed off now. "You think this is some kind of fucking joke!? Huh!?"

...Spencer didn't have time to convince him, so she simply told him everything she could to help and hoped that he would end up listening. At least, until she could go and help herself. "Look, the lines are probably already tapped." She told him. "Just take your kid and run. Now..."

...Matt gritted his teeth, trying to calm himself so that Casey wouldn't hear. "You shut the hell up about my kid!" He growled, his voice dangerously low. "And don't call here ever again." He added before slamming the phone back down.

"Daddy, who was that?" Casey asked as he bounced back down the stairs with his small rucksack.

"Wrong number." Matt replied, forcing a wide grin. "Ready for school?"

Casey nodded.

Matt walked over to his son, kneeling before him. He grabbed the small jacket from the couch behind him and then helped Casey put it on. As he zipped his boy's jacket up, his eyes landed on the large and rather complex puzzle laid out of the coffee table. "Hey, did Miss Foyer help you with that?" He asked, motioning over to the completed puzzle.

Casey shook his head. "No. I did it." He replied with a proud grin.

Matt chuckled, clearly disbelieving. "Sure you did, buddy." He nodded, ruffling his boy's hair. "Come on, let's go, little man..."

"...Casey?"

Casey glanced up from his finger-painting to see his teacher standing in front of him with her usual warm smile.

"There's a special surprise for you." Miss Foyer told him, holding out her hand.

Casey grinned widely back and reached for her hand...

...Casey followed his teacher as she lead him out into the hallway and into the opposite classroom.

"You're doing SO well in all of your classes that from now on, you're going to have a special tutor." Miss Foyer told him, grinning proudly down at her adorable little prodigy.

Casey nodded and smiled back at her before turning to the man, perched on one of the vacant desks.

Hetfield smiled brightly over at the young boy, instantly noticing Valary's bright hazel-brown orbs on him. "Hi, Casey..."

...Meanwhile, in his and Ryan's apartment, Jacky was still attempting to repair the exo-skeleton that Phil had left to him a few days ago. The exo-skeleton was placed on his desk and his laptop sat beside it with the web camera pointed at it. On the screen of the laptop was a live image of Monte -- who was trying to help his friend. There was a few minutes of silence as Jacky fiddled away with the screwdriver before there was a spark and a loud banging sound. He jumped in shock and then glared at the stupid machinery.

"What happened?" Monte asked eagerly.

"It short-circuited." Jacky sighed. "AGAIN."

Monte nodded. "Sounds like you need to replace the servo-controller."

"Well, I can't exactly call the Pentagon and requisition one now, can I?" Jacky chimed, sarcasm dripping from his tone as he tossed the screwdriver onto his bed behind him.

Monte rolled his eyes at his friend's tone. "Well, then, you'll have to improvise." He said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Which it should have been. He knew that Jacky was a bright man after all. "Maybe pull the controller from one of those robotic arms they use to handle toxic chemicals." He suggested.

"And how much is THAT going to cost me?" Jacky asked, raising a brow at the screen.

Monte raised a brow right back at him. "Since WHEN do YOU care?"

Jacky sighed. "Ah, a few problems with the family business." He stated, keeping his explanation simple. "So, how much?"

Monte hesitated for a moment. "8, maybe 10 grand, tops." He muttered sheepishly.

Jacky's eyes widened slightly before he let out an even louder sigh. "Pff. Whatever." He mumbled, shaking his head slightly. "No guarantee I can get it to work again, anyway... Probably just waiting my time anyway..."

Monte saw the longing expression on his friend's face. "PROBABLY... But on the off-chance of you actually getting back on your feet permanently -- you got something better to waste your time and lack of cash on?"

"Jacky!"

Jacky's head snapped towards his closed bedroom door, his eyes widening in alarm. For some reason, he wanted to keep this a secret. Just until he knew it was going to be good news. He turned back to the screen. "Talk to you later, Monte. Thanks." He said before snapping the laptop shut.

"Jacky!? Are you here?"

Jacky quickly wheeled himself out of his bedroom, making sure to close the door behind him. He then wheeled himself down the hallway and into the living room. There, he found Spencer perched on one of the couches and looking deeply troubled. "Hey. You okay?" He asked, looking deeply concerned.

Spencer let out a soft sigh. "Yeah. Considering that I just found out I'm an aunt."

Jacky shot her a surprised look as he wheeled himself closer to her.

"Valary's got a kid in Portland." Spencer told him. "And her husband put out a missing persons ad on her."

Jacky nodded, understanding the danger in that. "Well, if he did that, I gotta figure that he doesn't know anything about her."

Spencer nodded. "I tried to warn him, but he just thought I was some crack ans hung up on me."

"Can't really blame him." Jacky pointed out. He wasn't being accusing. He was just sympathising with the man and his child.

Spencer nodded again and let out a defeated sigh. "Guess I have to go to Portland."

"Spencer..." Jacky frowned deeply. He didn't know why he was bothering, because he knew that she wouldn't listen. But at the same time, he couldn't help it. "You know that Hetfield's gonna be all over this."

"Which is why I HAVE to get them out of there as soon as possible." Spencer shot him a pointed look. "Jacky, she's my sister. This is her family. And I know that she'd do the same for me without a second thought." She then shot him a meaningful look, hoping he would understand.

Jacky let out a defeated sigh. "So, when I tell you that this is a terrible idea and it's probably a trap...?" He shot her one last hopeful look.

Spencer rose from her perch and smiled warmly down at him. "I'd say, 'Thanks for the warning.' and, 'Can you please track down the address for me?'"


	110. Chapter 110

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hetfield shook his head. "No. But one of the others tried to warn him -- X-5-457, I think." He explained. "We traced the call to a pay phone in Seattle."

"Which story would you like to hear tonight?" Matt asked as he tucked his baby boy into bed. "How about Bunky's Rocket?" He grinned as he switched the night light.

"I want mommy's story." Casey mumbled, peeping up at his father with a sleepy little smile.

"Alright, buddy." Matt nodded and settled down on the small bed beside his baby boy. "There's a princess in mommy's stories, right?"

Casey nodded limply. "Uh-huh." He mumbled tiredly as he cuddled up to his father's side.

"Okay. You all tucked in?" Matt asked.

Casey nodded again and smiled up at his daddy.

Matt inhaled deeply before trying to recite his wife's bedtime story to their son. "Once upon a time, there was a princess who was born in a far, far away land." He began slowly as he raked his fingertips gently across the mop of hair on his baby boy's head. "The princess and all of her brothers and sisters all lived together in a giant castle. And they all loved each other very, very much."

"But the castle was a bad place." Casey piped up, nuzzling into his father's warm side.

Matt smiled softly down at him. "That's right." He nodded. "There was also a king that lived with the children and he always tried to hurt them. So, one day --"

"You forgot the part about the Nomlies in the basement." Casey piped up again.

Matt frowned to himself. "I don't think I know that part. Sorry, buddy."

Casey let out a little disappointed huff, but otherwise didn't put up much of a fuss. "You didn't tell me everybody's names." He mumbled through a tiny yawn.

Matt smiled again. "Tell me their names." He said, mostly because he didn't really remember and he didn't want to disappoint again.

Casey smiled, his eyelids drooping as he recited the names without even pausing once. "Zack, Spencer, Lacey, Jake, Jack, Eva, Gena, Matt, Brian, Max, Lexi, Ava, Killian, Darcy, Compton, Taylor, Andy, Kelso, Cora, Denny, Fee, Rebecca, Luke, Seth, Korin and the Red and Blue twins."

Matt fell into his own stunned silence for a few moments as he stared down at his semi-conscious 6 year old. He finally cleared his throat and managed to compose himself and thankfully the toddler didn't seem to notice. "And the princess... What was her name?" He asked, snuggling a little closer.

Casey let out a little tired sigh before answering. "Valary." He mumbled.

Matt instantly froze, his mind flashing back to that stupid prank caller from this morning...

\-- "...And her name's not Michelle... It's Valary..." --

...From the opposite apartment building, Spencer stood on the rooftop, watching through the small window and into the dimly lit child's bedroom. For a few moments, she couldn't help, but well up a little when her eyes landed on her nephew; he was beautiful. And the husband wasn't too bad looking, neither, which made Spencer mentally high-five her big sister.

After a few more moments, Spencer scanned the surrounding area of the building and instantly spotted a couple of men in long, tatty trench coats. With her telescopic vision, Spencer zoomed in down on the so-called homeless men's feet and smirked in amusement to herself when she saw the steal-toe-capped usual Monticora boots adorning both sets of feet. Spencer rolled her eyes and shook her head. She felt somewhat disappointed for their lack of effort. "These guys [b]never[/b] learn." She muttered to herself. As Spencer was then about to make her move to rescue her sister's family, she suddenly noticed movement behind her. She swirled around and just in time to see a large Army blade flying towards her face. Her eyes widened, her hands shooting out and grabbing her attacker's arms. Shoving the weapon to the side, Spencer leaped over her attacker's head, landing behind them and grabbing them in a headlock.

The attacker grunted as Spencer then shoved them to the floor.

Spencer's eyes widened when she finally managed to get a good look at her attacker. "Valary! It's me; Spencer!"

...Half an hour later, Valary had brough her baby sister back to her small hide out on the next block over. Of course, she knew that Spencer wanted to help her rescue her family and she couldn't be more grateful for the extra help. At least now she had a good chance of getting her family back.

"Did you get any re-con?" Valary asked.

Spencer watched her sister loading up her fire weapons as she answered. "Hetfield's already set up on the apartment. He's got soldiers on the outside of the building and probably on the inside, too."

Valary nodded before turning to her baby sister with an AK-47 in each hand. "Are you strapped?" She asked, her eyes raking her sister's unarmed form.

"I don't do guns." Spencer replied casually.

Valary shot her an odd look, but nodded anyway.

"It'd be easier if we had a third person." Spencer piped up, again, all too casually.

Valary snorted, obviously getting the hint. "If you're talking about Zack -- forget that idea right away." She said, her voice filled with spite. "I left his snowy ass in Canada."

Spencer smirked slightly in amusement as she imagined Val kicking Zack's ass for that. Much like she had when he tried to stop her from going back to save Jacky. "Lemme guess... Big brother told you you're crazy for coming back here."

Valary rolled her eyes, but nodded. "Pretty much."

Spencer aired a light chuckle. "Yeah. I've been there."

Valary nodded and then frowned, looking deeply concerned. "I wish there was some way that I could give Matt a heads-up... But I gotta figure Hetfield's already tapped the lines."

Spencer nodded at that. "We've only got one shot at this. We have to get them both at the same time."

Valary nodded. "He walks Casey to school every morning... Could we do it there?"

Spencer was slightly startled by that; her big sister asking her, looking to her to lead her. "Um, yeah." She stammered, slightly reeling.

Thankfully, Valary seemed too distracted to notice.

Spencer suddenly snapped out of her stupor when she saw her big sister's eyes begin to well up. "Hey," She whispered. "It's gonna be okay. I promise."

Valary shot her a watery smile and nodded limply. "I just wanted to go back for them, Spencer... Y'know?"

Spencer nodded, shooting her an understanding look. Of course she knew, all too well.

"But how could I?" Valary mumbled sadly, the weapons handing loosely in her hands at her sides. "What if I led Hetfield to them?"

Spencer frowned, feeling slightly helpless. "I know." She whispered, trying not to cry, too.

"I thought that they would be safer this way." Valary mumbled, mostly talking to herself now. It was as if she was trying to punish herself somehow.

"You're gonna be together again." Spencer told her, shooting her a genuine reassuring look. Even if she wasn't entirely sure of that herself. "I promise you that..."

...Hetfield managed to fake his usual smile when 'Madame X' sailed straight into his office as if she owned the place.

Williams shut the door behind her and walked over to him. She stood in front of him with her usual black pencil skirt, her hands on her hips as she looked him right in the eyes. "I understand that there's been a development in the search for X-5-656?" She arched a brow. "A husband and a child in play?"

'How the fuck --' Hetfield gritted his teeth slightly, but otherwise didn't let his anger show. "I was planning on filling you in on everything at the meeting this Friday." He told her.

Williams rolled her eyes and took the seat in front of his desk. "Fill me in now." She ordered calmly.

Hetfield let out a tired sigh. "We're keeping our men covered 24/7." He informed her. "However, I'm particularly interested in the little boy."

Williams quirked a brow, looking slightly puzzled. "Is the child really of any interest to us? Other than using him as bait, of course." She added that last part with a rather sadistic smile.

"He's showing signs of accelerated motor control, as well as heightened spatial recognition and advanced logical thinking. And he's only 6 years old." Hetfield explained, wearing a rather proud grin. 'I guess I'm a granddad.'

Williams looked very interested now. "Really?" She asked, also looking a little shocked.

This was the first time she had ever heard of something like this and it was one of the many things that she had hoped to achieve in her time at Monticora. To say the least, she was very pleased with this piece of information; this progress.

Hetfield nodded. "I'm as surprised as you are." He said, genuinely meaning it. "We've NEVER had those kind of results in the laboratory settings."

Williams nodded and smiled eagerly. "Because we only used transgenics... But a mix of X-5 and human D.N.A. has suddenly almost exclusively resulted in offspring of spectacular mediocrity."

"And those were the successes." Hetfield reminded, also smiling to himself. Although, his plans were merely innocent as opposed to the plans going on in his boss' head right now. He shuddered to think. And that was why he had to get to the boy before she did.

"Does the father have any idea of what's going on around him?" Williams asked. She seemed rather amused by her own question.

Hetfield shook his head. "No. But one of the others tried to warn him -- X-5-495, I think." He explained. "We traced the call to a pay phone in Seattle."

"Well, I bet THAT went down a treat." Williams chuckled, clearly highly amused. "'Hello, Mr. Sanders. Your wife's a genetically engineered soldier who escaped from a secret government lab, and now, you're in terrible danger.'" She mocked, entertained by her own antics.

Hetfield had to smirk a little, too. "Yeah, he didn't believe her, of course."

Williams chuckled again and shook her head in amazement. "There's nothing like having the truth work in your favour. How often does THAT happen, huh?" She slowly rose from her seat with a pleased grin spread across her glossy, red lips. "The mother won't be able to stay away for too long -- maternal instinct and all that jazz." She smirked. "Grab them both and take them back to Monticora. And I don't care what you do with the husband... I just wanna meet this little boy..."

...The next morning, Spencer's eyes darted around, scanning the streets from her hiding place in the alleyway a few meters away.

Valary stood beside her, her eyes also darting around the surroundings.

Spencer's eyes drifted through the parents walking their children into the small school building and a few school buses also pulling in and unloading more children.

Valary's eyes drifted over, spotting a few out of character-looking people. She huffed, realising that Hetfield already had his men surrounding the school, too.

"And those are just the ones we can see from here." Spencer noted, noticing her sister's expression. "Looks like our best shot it back at your apartment."

Valary let out a loud huff of defeat and nodded. "Tonight."


	111. Chapter 111

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What the FUCK is HE doing here!? What the FUCK is he doing with my son!?"

Valary's eyes widened, her lips spreading into an excited grin as she spotted her family. "There they are." She said, watching her husband and her son walking hand in hand towards the school.

Spencer smiled, feeling proud as she watched her little nephew. "He's beautiful." She said in awe, voicing her earlier opinion. "Your man ain't too shabby, neither." She added with a cheeky grin.

Valary chuckled in amusement, her eyes still glued to her baby boy. "Oh, look how much he's grown already." She swooned.

Spencer smiled to herself as she watched from a distance. However, that smile soon faded...

"...Okay, buddy, you gonna have a good day at school?" Matt chimed as they stopped just outside the busy school gates.

Casey nodded. "Uh-huh."

Matt nodded and grinned. "What're you gonna be doing today -- do you know?"

Casey nodded again. "Uh-huh. Playing with my new teacher."

Matt frowned, slightly confused. He wasn't informed by the school about this. "Your new teacher?"

"Hello,"

Matt swirled around to face a middle-aged-looking man with tightly-curled blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. "Uh, hi."

"I'm Mr. Hetfield -- your son's new special teacher." He explained with a pleasant smile. "You're son is extremely gifted, Mr. Sanders." He added, shooting the little boy a cheeky grin...

...Spencer's heart raced slightly, feeling slightly panicked.

Whereas Valary's raced in utter outrage. "What the FUCK is HE doing here!? What the FUCK is he doing with my son!?" She snarled, instinctively moving towards them.

Spencer snapped out of it quickly and reached for her sister's arm to stop her from going any further. "Take is easy. He can't do anything here. Even he's not that stupid..."

"...Hi, James." Casey smiled politely up at his new teacher.

Hetfield grinned back down at the little boy. "Hi, Casey. You ready for class?"

Casey nodded once more, looking all too eager, much to his mother's dismay.

Hetfield nodded back. "Alright. Good, man." He then glanced back up to the boy's father and shot him another pleasant smile. "May I?"

Matt felt as if something was slightly amiss here, but for now, he didn't make a scene or put up a fuss. "Yeah, sure..."

...An hour later, Casey sat in the vacant classroom with his new teacher. He liked this new teacher, because he got to do fun things like finger-painting or play with the endless pieces of lego. And he also figured that the odd little tests he was given here and there were certainly worth these new classes of his.

Hetfield smiled as he watched the boy colouring in before performing another little test on him. "Hey, Casey," He held up the first of several large cards with different (and rather complex) 3D shapes printed on them. He then held up another card with a flattened out 3D shape printed on it. "If these pieces were put back together, which shape would they make?"

Casey took all of 3 seconds to glance between the cards before reaching out with his free hand and pointing to the shape.

Hetfield smiled when the boy pointed out the correct shape. "Very good." He nodded in approval, placing the cards back on the table.

Casey smiled and then rather modestly went back to his colouring-in booklet.

Hetfield watched him for a few more moments and then reached for his sector pass. "Casey," He held up his sector pass in front of the little boy and counted to 5 seconds before pulling it away from the boy's gaze. "What's the number on my card?"

"4-1-2-8-0-0-9-0-8-7-6-9-4-5-7-3." Casey said as he continued to colour away.

Hetfield quickly checked his card and then stared in amazement at the 6 year old boy.

"Can I have a lollipop, please?" Casey asked, glancing up at his teacher with a slightly pleading look.

Hetfield grinned and nodded. "Sure." He reached over to the table behind him and grabbed 2 out of the small jar. He passed one to the boy and took the other one for himself.

"Thank you." Casey replied, un-wrapping his lollipop and shoving it into his mouth.

Hetfield smiled at the boy's politeness. "After this, would you like to go into the playground?" He asked before popping his own lollipop into his mouth.

"Uh-huh, please." Casey nodded eagerly. "I like to climb the monkey-bars." He stated with a wide grin.

Hetfield grinned back over at the intelligent little boy. "Y'know, where I live," He aired, pretending to sound casual to catch the child's interest. "You can climb the monkey bars all day long."

Casey seemed to perk up with keen interest at this. "You can?" He questioned, staring over at his teacher in wonder.

"Mm-hmm." Hetfield mumbled around his lollipop. "And you can swim. And you can play. And there's a enchanted forest." He grinned. "It's a VERY happy place."

Casey stared back at his teacher, looking excited by the idea. This place sounded wonderful to him. Though, if only he knew what his mother knew. "Can mommy come, too?"

"Would you like that?" Hetfield asked, smiling fondly at the boy.

Casey grinned and nodded eagerly. He missed his mother so much and he knew she was still out there somewhere. He could just feel it, somehow.

Hetfield grinned and nodded in return. "Then, I THINK we can arrange that..."

...Meanwhile, back at Valary's hideout a few blocks away, the transgenic woman hovered over the table where the floor plan of Valary's apartment building was laid out.

"Hetfield's got men stationed at the east and west exits, the lobby and the roof." Spencer explained, pointing to the points of the building on the mapped out plans. "And from 0-900 to 17-00, he's got two more posing as repairmen in the apartment across the street."

"The ol' plumber gag?" Valary rolled her eyes, but smirked in amusement. "I thought that went out of date along with J. Edgar Hoover."

Spencer had to chuckle at that. "Man loves the classics." She chirped with a small shrug.

Valary grinned and then glanced back down to the plans with a slightly concerned look. "I dunno, Spencer... That's a lot of manpower." She stated, clearly uneasy about the entire situation.

Spencer simply grinned. "Then we're lucky that we're a lot of girlpower."

Valary smiled, somewhat sheepishly. "None of this would even be happening if I'd had just told Matt the truth." She muttered with a loud and defeated sigh.

"How come you didn't?" Spencer asked curiously. She was slightly confused by that; after all, she was married to the man and had a kid with him. Surely she trusted him enough.

Valary smiled weakly. "I sort of did..." She said. "The first night we ever met, actually." Her smile grew slightly as she thought back to that very night and how perfect it was. One of many perfect nights with both him and her baby boy. "I never clicked with anyone SO fast before... We stayed up all night, just talking. He told me everything about himself and I mean, EVERYTHING."

"And you thought that he would be able to handle hearing all about you." Spencer concluded. Obviously, she knew that feeling all too well.

Valary nodded. "And then I saw that look on his face when I did tell..." She shook her head sadly.

"So, you laughed it off and told him that you was only joking?" Spencer piped up, though, it sounded more like a statement from experience.

Valary nodded again and let out a tired sigh.

Spencer nodded back, shooting her sister an understanding look. "Yeah... I've been there."

Valary shot her baby sister a sympathetic, but also understanding look in return. "And then I told myself that if we ever got serious, that I would tell him everything, for real... And then when we got married and I told myself the same thing for if we ever had kids..." She paused, shaking her head again. "But everytime I tried to tell him, I'd just remember that look on his face... And I just couldn't do it."

Spencer nodded, feeling bad for her poor sister. "I feel you." She murmured, lightly bumping shoulders with her.

Valary smiled weakly. "What about you -- you ever tell anyone?" She asked with keen interest.

Spencer smirked slightly in amusement as she thought back to her first meeting with Jacky. "Only 'cause they kinda figured it out on their own." She admitted with a playful roll of her eyes.

Valary chuckled lightly, shaking her head. "Boyfriend?" She chirped, quirking a brow.

Spencer grinned slyly. "Not exactly." She aired casually.

Valary smirked. "Did he handle it okay?" She asked, slightly intrigued.

Spencer nodded. "Yeah. He was fine about it."

Valary nodded and glanced back to the plans. "When we get them outta there tonight, I'm telling Matt everything. For real this time." She stated, though, vowing more to herself.

Spencer grinned, throwing an a friendly arm around her sister's shoulders. "Honey-V, when you and I take out, like, 20 highly trained operatives without even breaking a sweat... Well, I think he's gonna figure out real quick that there's something special about you."


	112. Chapter 112

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer's heart dropped when her eyes zoomed in on the woman's face after hearing her unmistakable voice. "Oh, God... Lacey... What'd they do to her?" She whispered, feeling an overwhelming sense of guilt.
> 
> Valary sighed sadly, shaking her head. "She's one of THEM now..."

Lars shuffled into his boss' office, shutting the door quietly behind him. In his hands was a small tape recorder as he made his way over to his boss' desk.

"Problem, Lars?" Hetfield chimed, placing his pen down and quirking a brow over at his second in command.

"You could say that." Lars mumbled, placing the small tape recorder on the desk. "10:18 this morning, Mr. Sanders made a phone call to his sister in Phoenix." He then leaned over and pressed the 'play' button on the tape recorder.

\-- "...I'm thinking of just taking some time off altogether and bringing Casey to visit you." --

Hetfield listened intently to the phone conversation.

\-- "I thought you wanted to stay in Portland in case anything about Michelle rocked up." Matt's sister replied.

\-- "I know, but I just really need a break from it all. Things here are a little... Tense right now." --

Hetfield frowned slightly, his suspicion growing at the man's choice of words. He also noticed how uneasy he sounded.

At that moment, Lars reached over and pressed the 'pause' button on the tape recorder.

Hetfield let out a tired sigh. "He's been tipped." He confirmed, earning a nod from Lars. "It's time to bring them in... Tonight."

Lars nodded once more, picking the tape recorder back up. "Yes, sir."

"And have X-5-734 handle the transfer." Hetfield added. "I want to see how she copes back in action..."

...Later that night, Spencer and Valary finally made their move, setting their little rescue plan into motion at long last. Spencer followed her big sister into the back entrance of the building opposite their target building. She then followed her up the stairwell and onto the roof of the building.

When they found a suitable spot, Spencer handed the 2 inch thick, long rope over to her sister.

Valary quickly tied the rope and then tied it to one of the vents beside them. She then tied the other end to a small cross-bow and aimed for the opposite rooftop. And then when the other end had secured itself, she shoved the cross-bow back into her rucksack before slinging it over her shoulder.

Spencer followed closely after her sister as the two transgenic women then proceeded to glide across the tightrope on their tip-toes with cat-like grace. The only thing they needed was to hold out their arms to balance themselves -- since they lacked the tail to do so, like a normal cat obviously had.

Then, when they hopped over the other side onto the opposite roof -- their target building -- Valary threw her rucksack down and crouched down to load up her fire-weapons.

As Spencer, too, readied herself mentally for the task at hand, their was a sudden sound of load roaring engines approaching very quickly in their direction. She glanced over at her sister, who had also paused what she was doing.

The sisters shared a slightly dreaded look before creeping over to the edge of the roof. As they peered over the edge, their keen eyesight landed on the familiar blonde female below.

"Alpha Team, cover all the exits." The blonde woman pointed to the soldiers, who then marched off at her command. "Bravo is in the apartment to retrieve the targets. Over." She said, speaking into her small handheld radio.

Spencer's heart dropped when her eyes zoomed in on the woman's face after hearing her unmistakable voice. "Oh, God... Lacey... What'd they do to her?" She whispered, feeling an overwhelming sense of guilt.

Valary sighed sadly, shaking her head. "She's one of THEM now..."

...After managing pretty easily to entered the apartment building through the roof exit, the transgenic women soon entered the (thankfully vacant) and dimly lit hallways.

Spencer activated the smoke grenade before darting down the end of the hallway and shoving it into the laundry chute.

Valary darted beside her and pulled down on the building's fire alarm.

The girls then sifted easily through the crowds of people that flocked out of their apartments and managed to go unnoticed by the few Monticora soldiers that had rushed into the building to guide the people out. As the soldiers lead the people down the stairs, the transgenic women crept back up the few flights of stairs to reach Valary's floor of the apartment building. As they reached the correct floor, they were instantly spotted by the two Monticora soldiers approaching Valary's apartment front door.

Valary didn't even hesitate, she simply charged and at them, Spencer hot on her tail and with a single blow to the head, the girl's knocked the soldiers unconscious...

...Matt's heart raced as he heard the commotion outside in hallways. He quickly rushed over to his son, zipped his jacket up and then scooped him up into his arms. As he made his way towards the front door, it suddenly burst open.

"Mommy!" Casey yelled in utter glee. He knew she was still out there and that she hadn't really left him and his daddy.

Matt's heart sped up even more, his eyes widening at the sight of his wife holding a large automatic firearm.

"Hi, baby!" Valary chimed, rushing over to them both. She kissed her son's forehead and shot her husband a somewhat sheepish smile. "Hey." She mumbled weakly, knowing that he was wondering what the hell was going on.

"Val, we gotta blaze. Like, NOW." Spencer said. She hated to interrupt the sweet little moment, but they were all still in a lot of danger.

Valary nodded. "I'll explain everything later. I promise." She said, turning back to husband. She shot him a reassuring smile before darting over to the living room wall behind the couch.

Matt's eyes widened even more as he then watched his wife punch through the wall, breaking it instantly. He then frowned in deep confusion when he witnessed her grabbing another large automatic gun from inside the wall where it was hanging.

Spencer darted into the kitchen and grabbed a large towel from one of the counters. She then ran it under the cold water tap, wetting it thoroughly before then rushing back over to her little nephew. She wrapped the damp towel around his head, covering his nose and mouth, but just enough so that he could still breath.

Matt shot the mystery woman a slightly baffled look.

"Trust me." Spencer told him, shooting him the most sincere and reassuring look she could muster up. "And stay close."

Since Valary was the one with the weapons, Spencer would be watching over her family as Valary lead the way to safety with an AK-47 in hand.

Spencer glanced over at her sister, giving her the go ahead nod.

Valary returned the nod. "Let's move out." She said before turning back towards the busted open front door...

...Meanwhile, outside, one of the Monticora soldiers marched over to his Commander to show her the cause of the fire alarm being set off. Lacey glanced down at the object.

"Smoke grenade." The soldier stated.

Lacey glanced back up at the soldier and glared at him. "No shit." She drawled sarcastically. She growled in frustration and turned her back on the idiot. "All teams," She spoke into her handheld radio. "There is no fire. Repeat -- there is NO fire. We have unauthorised personnel in the area... Bravo Team, proceed immediately to object offspring..."

...Back inside the building, Valary lead the way down the stairs, her gun aimed and ready if need be.

Spencer followed closely behind her, Matt closely behind her as well with Casey in his arms and the towel still blocking him from seeing what was going on.

"Freeze!"

Valary halted at the bottom of the stairs, spotting the two Monticora soldiers down the opposite end of the hallway, just around the corner.

"Take cover!" Spencer yelled to Matt, shoving him gently back up the stairs.

Valary waited until her they were out of view before rounding the corner and shooting the Monticora soldiers down. She ceased fire when the soldiers slumped to the floor. "Move! Move!" She yelled up to her family.

Spencer grabbed Matt's arm and followed her sister down the hallway. And just as they descended the next flight of stairs, another 4 Monticora soldiers came charging down the hallway with open fire.

Valary shoved them back up the stairs and once again rounded the corner to open fire. This time, she only managed to take out two of the soldiers before taking cover herself.

Spencer shot her a look.

"Shit, I'm outta ammo already." Valary cursed under her breath.

"There's men coming down from the roof." Spencer noted as she listened for a moment.

Valary heard the many sets of heavy footsteps approaching from both directions and growled in annoyance. "Shit. Shit. Shit." She whispered, hoping her baby boy wasn't listening to her vulgar language.

"Calm down." Spencer whispered, somehow also managing to stay calm herself. As she tried to contemplate their next move, there was a sudden loud commotion.

Glass shattered before a loud thud and few grunts were heard and then followed by a whole lot more of gunfire. And then suddenly, all was deadly silent.

Spencer and Valary glanced warily at each other. Spencer then slowly inched forward, peering around the corner, her eyes landing on the one person she knew they needed right now. Spencer grinned over at her big brother before waving her sister to come down.

Valary grabbed Matt's hand and slowly descended the stairs. She was slightly surprised when her eyes landed on her big brother, especially after what he had said to her. Nonetheless, she was absolutely thrilled and thankful to see him.

Zack stood down the other end of the hallway, the broken window behind him and the dead Monticora soldiers surrounding him. He glanced over at his sisters and shot them a somewhat innocent grin. "So, is this a private part -- or can anyone crash?"

Spencer and Valary glanced at one another before grinning back at their big brother...

...Once they had managed to reach the rooftop of the building (and surprisingly without anymore trouble) Zack lead his them over to his duffel bag and immediately began yanking what he needed out. They waited and watched as Zack proceeded to set up the ropes to use to abseil down the side of the building.

Valary turned to her baby sister when she noticed she wasn't putting her own harness on. "You not taking the express route with us?" She asked, clearly confused.

Spencer sighed and nodded, reaching for her own harness. She wanted to go back for Lacey while she had the chance, but she also couldn't abandon her family here. "I'll lower Matt down and then come down after." She stated.

Valary smiled and nodded in approval.

After he's fastened his and Matt's harness, Zack turned back to his sister's husband. "Val will take the kid and I'll be right beside you, guiding you down. Spencer can take your weight, don't worry." He assured.

Matt simply nodded. He was still rather speechless, but he knew he had to get his baby boy to safety as soon as possible. So for now, he held his tongue.

Spencer clipped the rope onto Matt's harness. "Come on." She ushered him slowly over to the edge of the roof as Zack then set up the repelling equipment and attached it to both of them.

"I'll see you down there, honey." Valary assured her husband, shooting him a small smile.

Matt shot her a somewhat sheepish smile and nodded limply in return.

Valary turned to her baby boy and reached down to scoop him up in her arms. "Okay, baby," She whispered softly, removing the towel from his head and tossing it aside. "You have to hold onto mommy real tight, okay?"

Casey nodded, wrapping her little arms securely around his mother's neck. He buried his face in her chest and squeezed his eyes shut.

Spencer helped Matt slowly over the edge of the building and lowered him just a little. "You ever mountain-climb?" She chimed, trying to distract him.

Matt shot her a look of terror and shook his head as he fought the urge not to look down below his dangling feet. "Uh, n-no." He muttered, gulping slightly.

Spencer shot him a reassuring look. "It's easy. Trust me. I won't let you fall." She smiled widely when he inhaled deeply and then nodded. She then slowly began to lower him down, letting the rope slide slowly through her gloved-hands.

Zack was already sailing down beside his sister's husband, holding onto his rope to help him stay steady.

"Meet me at the rendezvous point." Spencer stated as Valary stepped up to the edge.

"You going back for Lacey?" Valary asked, though, she knew the answer.

Spencer sighed in defeat and nodded.

Valary simply nodded, knowing how stubborn her baby sister was. "Be careful." She said before slipping gracefully over the edge and slowly lowering herself down.

Spencer waited patiently for a few minutes. Then when she felt tugging on the ropes, she peered over to the edge to see her sister waving the 'okay' at her before disappearing into the night with the others.

Spencer unhooked the rope from her harness and then swirled around when she suddenly sensed movement behind her. Her eyes landed on just the person she was going back for.

Lacey slowly sauntered over to her baby sister. "You shouldn't have come here, Spencer. You shouldn't have gotten involved."

Spencer instantly noticed the rather drone-like voice of her sister. It was like she had been re-programmed or something. Although, Spencer knew that was a good possibility. She had obviously fallen for Monticora's brainwashing torture.

"What the fuck did they do to you?" She breathed, staring sadly at her sister.

She glanced into her eyes and literally saw nothing; no emotion whatsoever. And it tore her apart on the inside. This was her fault, she knew that. This was one her 100 percent. Just like what happened with Jacky.

"They made me better." Lacey replied as she began to slowly circle her sister.

"They brainwashed you." Spencer retorted, glaring at her as she began to circle her warily in return.

"They made me remember what I am." Lacey stated.

She suddenly halted and brought up her fists, causing Spencer to do the same. Spencer attacked first, throwing countless punches and all of them, Lacey either dodged or blocked with very little effort at all. Spencer threw another punch and this time, Lacey grabbed her wrist with one hand and twisted it. Spencer yelped, feeling the shooting pain shooting up her arm to her shoulder. She growled loudly, trying to shake off the burning pain and used her free hand to throw another punch, but Lacey used her own free hand to grab that one, too. Spencer glared at her before head-butting her as hard as she could. Lacey grunted loudly, but otherwise showed no signs of pain, nor did she loosen her grip. Instead, she twisted Spencer around and then grabbed her in a tight headlock under her arm.

Spencer struggled to wriggle free, but was cut short when Lacey's knee came crunching up under her nose. Spencer cried out in pain again, feeling the bones in her nose crack slightly and then the taste of her own blood flowing down into her mouth. Lacey then kneed her again in the stomach this time before shoving her to the ground. Spencer growled, unwilling to give up, even though her entire body was already aching. She leaped back to her feet immediately and attempted to throw a few angry punches her way. Again, Lacey effortlessly blocked all of her attacks. Spencer lifted her leg to fly-kick her in the face, but Lacey simply grabbed her ankle in one hand before back-handing her with the other. Spencer grunted when she punched her in the face once more and then shoved her harshly back to the ground.

Spencer landed on her backside and froze when Lacey moved in on her with her fists at the ready. She glanced up at her, her lip bleeding, her eyes blackened and her nose cracked and her heart racing as she waiting for her sister to beat her to death.

Lacey suddenly halted as she properly took in the sight of her battered baby sister. She frowned slightly, hearing the soldiers approaching in the distance from the stairwell.

Spencer stared back up at her in utter shock and mortification, still frozen on the ground.

Lacey slowly loosened her fist and lowered her arms back down to her sides. She slowly took a step back from her baby sister and sighed quietly in defeat.

Spencer was still frozen on the ground, though, she was a little confused now.

"You're not the mission." Lacey said, her voice still vacant.

Spencer slowly pulled herself back to her feet. She backed away from her slowly, her wary gaze glued to her.

Lacey glanced over at her, her expression just blank as her tone. "You saved my life once," She recalled. "And now, I'm returning the favour. But the next time I see you, little sister, I'm taking you home."

Spencer stared at her cautiously.

Lacey grunted, turning her back on her baby sister for the very last time. "Go."


	113. Chapter 113

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He has a fever." Valary whimpered, clutching her baby boy's semi-conscious form to her.

Spencer watched from the dining room as Valary sat down beside her husband, only to have him shake his head and get up and walk away from her. She turned back to face her big brother, who sat at the dining room table opposite her watching them, too. "I ran into an old friend tonight -- Lacey." She informed him, not wanting to worry her sister right now.

Zack sighed sadly and nodded in acknowledgement. "It's on us. We promised to get her back outta there."

Jacky suddenly appeared, wheeling himself over Spencer. "How's the happy couple?" He mumbled, glancing over at the two who were practically standing on opposite sides of the living room.

Spencer sighed tiredly and shrugged. "He'll get over it eventually. They'll be safe together again, that's all that matters."

"For now." Zack said, shaking his head. "Those two aren't going to anything except slow her down and mess with her judgement." He complained. "And if she's smart, she'll tell him to just take the kid and run. Otherwise, they're ALL gonna end up sharing a cell back at Monticora."

Spencer shot him a dangerous glare. "You're a real family values type of man, y'know that!?" She snapped, her voice dripping with venomous sarcasm.

Zack sighed tiredly. He knew he was being harsh, but he also knew that he was right. "Family's NOT an option." He stated calmly, slowly rising from his seat. "Not for US."

Spencer glared after her so-called big brother as he walked out of the room.

Jacky sighed tiredly and glanced back over to Matt. "You can't really blame the man for being freaked out." He pointed out. "I wonder why she never told him." He added thoughtfully, shaking his head slightly.

Spencer shot him a slight glare. "You make it sound easy." She didn't mean to be snappy with him, but big brother had pissed her off, as usual.

Jacky sensed her edginess and he didn't blame her. He knew what her family meant to her. And that was something rather alien to him. He'd never been close with any of his family after his parents had passed. And he kind of envied her a little bit there. "No..." He said. "Just that... If you're gonna have a serious relationship with someone -- you deserve to know what you're getting yourself into."

Spencer sighed quietly in defeat and nodded in agreement. "Yeah... Only, the thing about relationships is that you NEVER know what you're getting yourself into." She stated before glancing back to the broken married couple with a deep sadness in her dark orbs...

...With her baby boy's semi-conscious form in her arms, Valary followed her sister down the hallway and into the bedroom at the end.

Spencer opened Jacky's bedroom door and lead her sister over to his large queen size bed. "Is this okay?" She asked, motioning to the neatly made mattress.

Valary nodded and smiled gratefully at her. "Yeah, thanks." She murmured, carrying her son over to the bed.

Spencer pulled the sheets back for her and then stepped back. She walked slowly over to the open doorway, leaning against it as she watched the sweet moment between mother and son. Even though Valary and the others had never had a mother, Spencer could see how good of a mother she was herself and it warmed her heart and it also gave her hope.

Valary slowly lowered her son's semi-conscious form to the bed before tucking him in gently.

"Mommy?" Casey mumbled tiredly, peering up at her with heavy lids.

"Yes, baby?" Valary whispered, crouching beside the bed to glance back at him.

"Tell me a story?" Casey mumbled back with a yawn.

"Okay, baby." Valary smiled warmly over at him. She slowly rose back to her feet and slipped onto the bed beside him. "What story do you want to hear?"

"About the princess." Casey muttered, trying hard to keep his eyes open. At least until he heard the rest of the story and about -- "What happened to the princess after she escaped the evil king and the castle?" He asked, glancing up at her in wonder. Of course, he knew how the story ended, he'd been told many times, but he still had to hear it for himself.

Valary's smile widened as she gently ran her fingertips through the black mop of silky hair on top of his pretty little head. "Well," She began. "She found her Prince Charming. And they both feel deeply in love with one another. And then they had a beautiful family together."

Casey smiled softly as he began to drift off slowly. "Did they live happily ever after?" He murmured before soft little snores began to rumble his tiny chest.

Valary let out a sad little sigh as she held her baby boy's sleeping form close to her. "I don't know, baby." She whispered. "I hope so."

Spencer watched, unable to do anything else as he heart ached.

Valary slowly glanced up at her baby sister with tears shining in her eyes and a hopeless expression on her stunning features...

...Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Jacky wheeled himself in and switched the lights on. He glanced over at the breakfast island, instantly spotting Matt's huge form sitting hunched over with a glum expression on his face.

Although, Matt seemed to jump in surprise when the lights flicked on.

Jacky shot him a friendly smile. "Hey." He chimed. "Thought I heard someone in here." He added with a grin as he wheeled himself over to the cupboards.

"Sorry." Matt replied with a sheepish look. "I, uh... I couldn't sleep." He admitted with a contradicting, tired sigh.

Jacky nodded his understanding as he pulled out a bottle of red wine and two glasses. "Want a drink?" He asked as he wheeled himself back over to the breakfast table.

"Uh, yeah. That actually sounds like a good idea right now. Thanks." Matt replied.

Jacky nodded and placed the bottle and glasses on the breakfast table. He then pulled himself out of his wheelchair and up onto one of the bar stools. There was one good thing about that damn chair; it built his upper body strength considerably and he loved that little fact.

Matt sat quietly opposite, just watching as the younger man began to pour out the wine into the glasses.

"Pre-Pulse." Jacky grinned, motioning to the bottle. "Small batch. Last bottle." He added with a lazy shrug.

"Don't you wanna save it for a special occasion or something?" Matt asked, looking slightly surprised.

Jacky chuckled lightly as he popped the cork back into the bottle. "A guest needs a drink. In the Vincent family, THAT'S special enough."

Matt simply nodded and gave him a curt nod when he passed over his glass. "So, uh," He began, trying to sound as casual as possible. "How long have you and Spencer been together?" He asked before taking a large sip.

"Oh, we're not really like that." Jacky explained, smiling to himself.

Matt nodded in acknowledgement. "Because of... Uh, what she is?" He asked warily, not wanting to offend the man who had taken he and his family in and kept them safe for the night.

Jacky shrugged casually. "Well, because of a lot of things, really." He replied simply, not really wanting to go into too much detail.

Thankfully, Matt left it there and the two human males entered a rather comfortable silence. For a few minutes, they say opposite each other in silence, just sipping away at their adult beverages.

"Top up?" Jacky asked, picking the bottle up again and popping the cork out.

Matt nodded and quickly gulped down the last little bit of his first. "Thanks."

Jacky nodded, passing the refill back and then topping up his own.

"Y'know, when she first went missing... I couldn't deal." Matt admitted, shaking his head as the painful memories came flooding back to him.

Jacky sipped quietly away and just let the poor guy vent his rantings on him.

"I almost sent Casey to go and live with my little sister in Phoenix." Matt said, chuckling lightly. "But... After a while, I guess I just figured it out, y'know?"

Jacky simply nodded, silently urging him to continue.

Matt sighed tiredly again and took another large gulp. "I'm not saying that it was easy... Nothing was ever the same without Michelle..."

Jacky frowned slightly, almost forgetting about that part.

Matt snorted, shaking his head before correcting his minor error. "Valary..." He muttered, looking as if the name disgusted him. Or maybe it was just the lie that disgusted him. "But then again, it's not the same now that's she's back." He finally admitted and he hated himself for it. He still loved his wife, of course he did. He just didn't know who his wife was anymore and it killed him inside.

Jacky sighed loudly as he placed his glass back on the table. "And it's NEVER gonna be the same again." He admitted. There was no use in trying to lie the truth away anyway.

Matt shook his head and chuckled bitterly to himself. "Y'know what I was thinking right before you walked in here?"

Jacky frowned deeply, but let him get it all out of his system. He just needed someone to blame and that should have been Hetfield, not Valary. So Jacky let it be himself for now instead.

Matt hated himself for it, but he was pissed and fucking scared for his and his son's lives. "That maybe I should just take Casey and get the hell outta here."

Jacky shook his head, looking slightly disappointed with the frightened man. "Well, he's her son, too." He reminded. "You don't have any right to take him away from her."

Matt's face quickly contorted with undeniable anger as he glared darkly at the younger man. "And SHE had NO right to get ME into this!" He hissed, trying to keep his voice low. "To get HIM into this!" He added, pointing as he referred to his son laying just a few meters away in one of the other rooms.

"Maybe not." Jacky replied, his voice as calm as his expression. "But you're in it. And you're just gonna have to deal with it." He was sympathetic for the frightened man, but that didn't mean he was going to take any of his utter bullshit. Jacky knew that he still loved his wife and because of that (and their son, of course) he would just have to suck it the fuck up.

Matt's glare faltered slightly, but he was still beyond pissed off.

"Look," Jacky sighed, picking up the bottle of wine and pouring his guest another to calm him down a little. "She hasn't changed, okay? Everything else in your lives has, but she's [b]still[/b] the same woman that you fell in love with and raised a son with. So don't go throwing all that good shit away just because some idiot lunatic wants to throw her back in a cage and torture her for the rest of her miserable life."

Matt sat there for a few moments, just taking the time to think the man's words over. He seemed to know what he was talking about and he seemed to know through experiences of his own. Which DID put Matt at ease. Well, just a little, anyway.

Jacky frowned slightly in confusion when he finally noticed the transgenic women standing in the kitchen archway with the little boy in his mother's grip.

Matt frowned in confusion when he noticed the younger man's face pale slightly and swirled around on his stool. "What's wrong?" He asked, seeing the deeply concerned expressions on both girls' faces.

"He has a fever." Valary whimpered, clutching her baby boy's semi-conscious form to her.

"Poor baby." Spencer mumbled sadly as she ran her hands gently through his hair.

"I think I may have some cough syrup or something." Jacky said as he shifted back down into his wheelchair.

Matt quickly placed his glass down and walked over to his family.

Spencer's eyes widened as she noticed something on the back of her nephew's neck. "Oh my God..." She breathed, her heart pounding.

"What? What is it?" Valary asked, clearly alarmed by her sister's expression.

Spencer's eyes stayed glued to the red imprint of the barcode of the back of her nephew's neck. It appeared as a red raw rash rather than black and was twice the size of her own black-skinned barcode.

"Spencer?" Jacky frowned, knowing that nothing good was going to come out of her mouth.


	114. Chapter 114

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Back with the children of the damned?" Spencer snapped. "Forget it!"

As the others flocked closely behind her, Valary carried her baby boy into the living room. She could feel herself panicking on the inside as she carried him over to the couch, but somehow she managed to stay as calm as possible. "He's burning up!" She gasped after feeling his forehead.

"What's going on?" Matt asked, staring over at his boy with both deep confusion and concern.

Valary and Spencer shared a dreaded look and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Will somebody PLEASE tell me what the hell is going on here!?" Matt exclaimed, glancing pleading between the three of them.

"It's a message from Hetfield." Spencer stated, trying not to let her overwhelming flood of anger.

Valary sat down on the couch, pulling her unconscious son close to her chest.

"And what the hell does THAT mean!?" Matt snarled, glaring over at her. Everyone seemed to know a whole lot more than he did and it pissed him off beyond belief.

"Lemme see." Spencer muttered, moving towards her sister. She knelt down in front of her sister and reached out for her nephew's hair, swiping the soft, black silk away to look at his new and rather painful-looking barcode. She frowned slightly in confusion when she analysed it properly this time. "It's 14 digits." She said, sounding surprised more than anything. She slowly rose back to her feet and glanced over at Jacky for a little help. "Monticora barcodes are only 12."

Matt grunted and made his way over to his wife and son. "This is fucking insane! I'm taking him to a doctor." He snarled, making a grab for his son.

Valary frowned, holding her baby boy even tighter. There was no way she was ever going to let him out of her sight ever again. She loved Matt still, but she knew that he wasn't thinking rationally right now.

"No. That's what Hetfield wants." Zack piped up, suddenly appearing in the open archway of the dining area (which was attached to the living room one side and the kitchen on the other side).

Matt glared over at him. He was a lot bigger than this guy, so he knew he could take him. But that wasn't the point right now. "Stay out of this!" He snapped angrily.

Zack simply stared calmly back at the outraged and frightened mess of a man. Although he was annoying, Zack kind of felt rather sorry for him. But he mostly felt sorry for the kid.

Valary let out a loud and tired sigh. "Matt, please --"

"We've gotta do SOMETHING, Michelle!" Matt cried, shooting her a helpless look.

"Her name's 'Valary'." Zack corrected him, his entire exterior still calm.

Matt's head snapped back over to him to shoot him a dangerous glare. "Listen," He growled, storming over to him. "You son of a bit --"

Zack watched, still calm as ever as the man marched up to him. He then grabbed his wrist when Matt went to punch him and stopped him with great ease. And then as Matt struggled to attack him again, Zack simply grabbed him by the throat with his free hand.

"That's enough!" Spencer yelled. In the next instant, she was standing between them, having ripped her brother's death grip away from her brother-in-law.

Zack threw his hands up in defence, shooting his baby sister an innocent smile.

Matt continued to glare at him, but let out a defeated sigh. He backed away, slowly walking back over to his family.

Spencer shot her big brother a brief glare.

"It's a phone number." Jacky piped up, already having his laptop open in his lap. He didn't want to get involved with the petty squabbles. And it wasn't as if he would have been much help even if he had.

Spencer nodded. 'Huh... Why didn't I think of that? Thanks, English.'

"My guess is it's Hetfield's private line." Jacky said as he quickly typed away. "If you'll all just gimme a moment -- I'll scramble the signal and make the call untraceable."

Spencer nodded and turned back to her sister. "We need to bring down his core temperature."

Valary nodded, slowly rising back to her feet with her son's limp form still in her grasp. If it wasn't for the raging heat emitting from his tiny body and his small shallow breaths, she would have thought the worst for him.

Spencer then turned to her big brother. "Go do something useful and fill the bathtub." She ordered, shooting him another brief glare.

Zack rolled his eyes and let out a huff, but otherwise did as he was told. He shot one last smug smirk over at his new brother-in-law before turning off into the hallway and heading for the main bathroom.

Spencer turned back to her sister once more. "Do you want me to make the call for you?"

...Meanwhile, in Hetfield's office, 'Madame X' stood beside him over his desk, staring down into the small microscope.

"They almost look like they're alive." Williams said, smiling in amazement as she continued to stare.

Hetfield grinned proudly to himself as he stood beside her, watching. "Well, in a way, they almost are." He stated. "They're designed to incorporate themselves into the body's cellular machinery, stimulating metabolic activity and enhanced neuro-muscular function." He explained carefully, taking a great deal of pride in his work, as he always did and always had.

Williams slowly stood straight and smirked over at him. "And in this case, I take it that you've programmed them to do the exact opposite?"

Hetfield nodded. "Yes." He was slightly worried about this plan. His kids were unpredictable, after all. But he also put a good bet on Valary's maternal instincts. He also knew that his kids would happily die for one another.

Williams nodded and grinned widely, obviously very pleased. "Well, I must say; I am impressed." And for once, she genuinely meant it.

Hetfield smirked smugly to himself when the phone on his desk began to ring loudly. "That'll be them now." He walked around his desk and sat down in his large leather chair.

"Put them on speaker phone." Williams told him as she took the smaller chair in front of his desk.

Hetfield nodded and did as he was told before answering. "Yes?" He asked calmly as he placed the phone on his desk and leaned back in his seat...

"...Is this some kind of bio-engineered virus you cooked up?" Spencer asked. Her voice was low, calm, but clearly pissed off.

"Nano-technology, actually."

Spencer rolled her eyes, shutting Jacky's bedroom door behind her. "That would've been my next guess." She retorted, sitting at Jacky's desk.

"I'd say he has about 6 hours left."

Spencer's jaw tightened in overwhelming anger. "You sick sack of shit." She growled lowly, trying not to crush Jacky's cellphone in her grip.

Hetfield let out a loud sigh before responding. "I don't want to see him die any more than you do."

Spencer paused, taking a moment to calm herself. "What'd you want?" She asked calmly.

"Valary." Hetfield replied without missing a beat.

Spencer snorted. "After what you did to Lacey?" She retorted through gritted teeth.

"She's quite happy where she is."

"Back with the children of the damned?" Spencer snapped. "Forget it!"

"...It's not your decision to make, Spencer... Tell your sister that I'll save her son, if she gives herself back to us." Hetfield smirked smugly to himself when there was a long pause on the other end of the line. He knew that she knew he was right.

"We'll get back to you." Spencer growled before hanging up altogether.

Hetfield placed the phone back on its receiver, smiling to himself. "In a hours, the convulsions will start. They'll call back."

Williams nodded. "But you're not seriously going to give up the boy, are you?" She asked, looking rather surprised.

Hetfield sighed in defeat and nodded. "Trust me -- you try something dodgy with these kids and you'll wind up with nothing." He told her. "Besides," He added with an excited grin. "It's the mother we're interested in. From what we can tell from the child's D.N.A., there's something in her genetic makeup that allows her to pass along special traits to her offspring." He explained.

Williams grinned widely at this. "The goose that laid the golden egg."

Hetfield smirked back and nodded. "Precisely." He replied. "Once she's back, we can make hundreds more, just like him..."

...Later that morning, Valary had already made her choice. It wasn't a good one, but it was the best she had. With the other surrounding her in the living room, Valary glanced over at her baby sister and gave her a go ahead nod. "Make the call." She told her.

Spencer sighed, but nodded back before reaching into her jacket pocket for Jacky's cellphone.

Valary walked up to her husband and smiled brightly up at him. "He's going to be okay." She stated, shooting him a reassuring look. Even if her eyes were blurred with tears.

Matt's eyes weren't any drier as he wrapped his large arms around his wife. "I can't loose you... Not again..." He whispered. He held her close to his chest, resting his face in her soft, blonde locks.

"I'm sorry, Matt..." Valary whispered, sniffing loudly as she clung tightly onto his incredibly broad shoulders. "This is the only way..."

Spencer and Jacky followed Zack out into the hallway to give the couple some privacy in what would probably be their last moments together.

Zack huffed loudly and glared over at his baby sister. "You know that Hetfield's not gonna hold up his end of the deal. You can't trust him." He hated having to remind her, she should have fucking known by now.

"We have no choice." Spencer growled over at him, glaring in frustration.

Zack huffed again before turning towards the front door. "Whatever." He mumbled. "You go through with this and you're on your own. I want no part of it."

Spencer scoffed loudly. "No surprise there." She retorted venomously.

Zack halted just in front of the front door and slowly turned back to face her. He wasn't angry, he was annoyed and upset and disappointed. "She made herself vulnerable and now she's paying the price." He said, slightly deflated. "Just, please don't make the same mistake..."


	115. Chapter 115

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer smiled back briefly before turning to her big brother. "You gotta thing for dramatic entrances, huh?" She chimed with a small smirk.

By noon, Spencer drove Valary, Matt and Casey to South Market, where they supposed to meet Hetfield. They parked up the rented Jeep just outside the 20 foot metal fencing surround the entire market area and quickly moved to their places. Thankfully, it wasn't too long before Hetfield showed up on the other side of the fence with several other black HUMVEEs behind him.

Valary and Matt waited in the backseat of the Jeep with their son for the moment.

Spencer slowly slipped out of the driver's seat when she spotted Hetfield doing the same. She shut the door behind her and slowly walked up the fence to face him. "Show me." She ordered.

Lacey then hopped out of one of the other HUMVEEs, but made no other movement. She simply stood by, watching her sisters carefully. And also Hetfield. Those were her new orders now.

Hetfield simply nodded before slipping a hand into his jacket pocket. He slowly pulled out a small and thick pen-like device and held it up to show her.

Spencer nodded back at Hetfield before turning to give her sister a 'okay' nod.

Valary slipped out of the Jeep, Matt following closely behind her with his son's unconscious form in his arms.

Spencer looked away. She wanted to give them a moment, their last moment. And she also couldn't bare to look at the heartbreaking separation.

Valary turned back to face her husband for what she knew would probably be the last time ever. "I love you, Matt. So much." She uttered as she held onto her brimming tears.

Matt nodded and leaned forward to place a soft kiss upon her forehead. "I love you, too. Always."

Valary smiled sadly up at him. "Please don't ever let him forget me." She whispered, running her fingertips through her baby boy's silky locks for the last time ever.

Matt shook his head. "NEVER." He whispered desperately.

Valary quickly turned away then, not allowing herself to hesitate anymore. She pulled her sector pass from her pocket and walked over to the checkpoint. She showed her pass and walked through the gate and over to her other baby sister.

Lacey made to grab her to shove her into the HUMVEE, but Valary held up her hand, signalling for her to wait. She then glanced back over to Spencer and her son, waiting for the all clear. Lacey glared at her big sister, but otherwise let it go. It was only fair, after all. And Lacey was just glad that she was going to have her sister back with her. The kid wasn't of interest to her, but that didn't mean she wished the poor boy harm.

Hetfield leaned closer to the fence, passing the small silver device through one of the holes. "Here."

Spencer grabbed the device from his and Matt walked over to her with his son still in his embrace.

"Just put it close to his neck, over the barcode." Hetfield instructed her.

Spencer didn't waste another moment. She turned to Matt, who lowered his son in his arms a little so that she could reach. She pressed down on the small button on the top of the device, waited for it to light up and then did as Hetfield had told her, placing it lightly over the red raw barcode on the back of her nephew's neck. A few seconds passed and Spencer smiled slightly when she saw that the barcode imprint was already fading slowly.

"Daddy?"

Spencer's smiled widened, pulling the device away when the barcode had completely disappeared.

"Daddy?"

Matt clutched his son close to his chest and let out a huge sigh of relief. "Hey, buddy. I'm right here." He whispered, kissing the top of his son's head.

Spencer glanced over at Valary and nodded. Valary smiled, letting her own sigh of relief out. She then shot her husband one last longing look before Lacey proceeded to shove her into the backseat of the HUMVEE.

"Let's get outta here." Spencer said, ushering Matt and Casey along towards the car.

"Spencer,"

Spencer halted and turned back to face Hetfield.

"This isn't as big a tragedy as you think it is." He told her, wearing a small smile. Though, for once, he didn't look smug. He looked genuinely happy.

Spencer rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever you have to tell yourself."

It seemed that Hetfield had managed to distract the transgenic, because the next thing she knew what was happening, a large wagon pulled up to a screeching halt just behind the Jeep. And then in the next instant, a group of men dressed head to toe in black flocked out of the wagon and over to the Jeep. Spencer's eyes widened as she saw the men pulling Matt and Casey out of the vehicle.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Casey screamed at the top of his little lungs as the strange men tore him out of his father's secure arms.

"What the fuck!?" Matt roared, launching for the man holding his son. However, he didn't get too far before they beat him down to the ground.

"Delta, this is Control!" Hetfield spoke desperately into handheld radio. He swirled around then to see the HUMVEE that Lacey and Valary were in speeding off out of the market. "What the FUCK is going on!?" He growled, seething as he ground his teeth and glanced helplessly around at his other men -- who all looked just as clueless.

"You son of a bitch!" Spencer yelled, glaring dangerously over at him. All she knew was that he was fucking lucky there was a fence separating them... Even if she could easily clear it.

"It wasn't ME!!" Hetfield exclaimed, shaking his head furiously.

Spencer frowned slightly, the helpless look in his eyes confusing her deeply. She grunted at him before turning around and running after the wagon.

Matt ran after her, though, he fell behind quite a bit. But of course, he didn't let that stop him.

Spencer darted through the crowded market place and was just a few feet away from catching up to the wagon. That was until big brother decided to appear and come to the rescue one again. She halted abruptly, watching as Zack swing down from the upper-level of the market, firing shots at the wagon in his free hand. The wagon swerved slightly before crashing into one of the lamp posts, just as Zack landed on the concrete below. He darted over to the driver's side of the wagon and elbowed the window, smashing it in. He then reached in with his free hand and yanked the semi-conscious driver out through the broken window. Shoving the man onto the floor, Zack then gave him several kicks in the stomach and chest just because he wanted.

Spencer rushed over to the wagon, sliding the side door open and leaping in after her nephew. Thankfully, the men had protected him with their own bodies, making her let out a huge sigh of relief. "Casey, come here, little dude." She whispered, smiling sweetly as she pulled him from the arms of the unconscious man.

"Daddy?"

"Your daddy's right here. Come on." Spencer coaxed, lifting him into her arms and hopping back out of the wagon.

"Oh, thank God!" Matt cried, finally catching up to them. He shot Spencer a grateful smile before taking his son back in his own arms.

Spencer smiled back briefly before turning to her big brother. "You gotta thing for dramatic entrances, huh?" She chimed with a small smirk.

Zack rolled his eyes, clearly not in the mood for joking around. Not that he ever was, anyway. "I told you that he'd try something." He snapped.

Spencer frowned slightly as she thought back to the look on the man's face. "I don't think it was Hetfield that set us up..."

...Meanwhile, inside the HUMVEE, Lacey waited patiently for her moment. She sat in the passenger's seat, one of the Monticora soldiers driving and the other in the back with her handcuffed.

"Delta, this is Control."

Lacey gritted her teeth at the sound of Hetfield's voice. He was weak, he wasn't part of the mission anymore.

"The child was not the target. Under whose authority did you --"

Lacey calmly leaned over and quickly switched the radio off.

"Lacey, WHAT did you do!?" Valary growled, glaring over at her sister. "What did you do to my son!?" She roared. In her outrage, she was about to lash out for her baby sister, but it seemed that there was no need after all.

Suddenly, Lacey turned around in her seat and knocked the soldier in the backseat out with just a single hard punch to the face. The vehicle swerved slightly as the driver began to protest, but Lacey effortlessly silenced him by grabbing his neck in one hand and snapping it. Again, the vehicle swerved, but didn't get too far as Lacey grabbed the wheel. She quickly righted the vehicle and pulled up onto the dusty sides of the roads.

Valary sat there in shock for a moment and when she finally managed to compose herself, a huge grin swept across her lips. "I KNEW you could never be one of Them!" She chimed happily.

Lacey let out a loud huff before turning around in her seat. She stared blankly at her big sister and then rolled her eyes. "Shut up!" She growled before reaching over and landing a hard punch to her face...

...Shortly afterwards, Hetfield caught up to Delta team's HUMVEE. Only, he found the wreckage instead, much to his utter dismay. Hetfield's eyes widened slightly when he spotted the bloody form hanging out of the passenger's seat of the wrecked vehicle. "Lacey." He growled, jumping out of his own HUMVEE.

Lars followed closely behind, along with the Alpha team.

"Is she alive, sir?" One of the soldiers asked.

Hetfield pressed his fingertips lightly over the pulse point on her throat and was beyond relieved. "Her pulse is strong." He confirmed.

One of the other soldiers called over from the back of the vehicle. "X-5-656 is gone, sir..."

...Much to both Hetfield's anger and relief, he had easily found out who was behind the little stunt pulled at the market today. "What the hell did you think you were going to accomplish with that little stunt!?" He growled, pacing up and down his office.

Williams sat over on the couch, pretending to look disappointed as best she could. "What can I say?" She drawled. "I wanted a shot at a hat-trick."

Hetfield glared darkly over at her. "And now we have NOTHING!" He reminded. "656 escaped AND we lost the boy. So, well done!" He spat.

"Wouldn't want anyone to accuse me of playing it safe..." Williams aired all too casually as she pretended to pick at her blood-red ails.

Hetfield scoffed loudly. "I'll be sure to include that in my report to the Committee." He snipped back sarcastically.

Williams snorted in response, slowly rising from the couch before heading to the door. "You go ahead and do that, Jim. We'll talk later..."

...Later that night, Spencer and Zack stood on the small makeshift beach at the waterfront down near Ryan and Jacky's apartment block. The siblings had been standing there on the dirty, clay-like sand for a little over an hour, just enjoying each other's company as making small talk. It was something so mundane, but it was also something they hardly ever got to experience.

"If it wasn't Hetfield that double-crossed us -- then, who?" Zack asked as he skipped stones across the rather calm waters.

Spencer sighed. "Good question."

"Only, it doesn't matter." Zack stated, shooting her a pointed look. "I mean, Hetfield or someone else -- what difference does it make?" He asked. "We've been running half our lives, Spencer. But they just keep coming."

Spencer nodded, a gloom look etching slowly across her face. "Taking us down, one by one." She muttered, mostly to herself.

Zack scoffed loudly. "Well, I'm NOT gonna let Them do to Valary what They did to Lacey." He vowed with venom dripping from his tone. "We're gonna get her out. Somehow." This wasn't just a promise to himself or to Valary, it was a promise to her son. 'And Matt... Even if the guy's a total tool.'

Spencer simply nodded. Of course she was going to help him. There was not an inch of doubt in her mind about that.

Zack let out a tired sigh and skipped his last stone before turning back to his baby sister. "I'll be back real soon." He promised, wrapping his arms around her. "Take care of yourself, baby sister."

Spencer nodded against his stocky chest, hugging him closely. "Yeah, you, too..."

...The next morning, Lacey stood to attention before her new Commander.

"Good work, soldier." Williams grinned proudly at the transgenic woman as she leaned her bottom against her desk.

Lacey nodded, but otherwise kept her expression blank. "I'm sorry that we didn't get them all, ma'am."

Williams chuckled and shook her head. "The important thing is that you recovered X-5-656."

Lacey nodded, a hint of a smile hanging from the corners of her lips. "Ma'am? May I ask when she will be returning to Monticora?"

Williams nodded, smiling all too pleasantly. "In due time." She replied.

Lacey smiled briefly and nodded.

"Until then, however," Williams added, looking rather stern now. "Operational secrecy remains in effect... With particular regard to Hetfield." She shot the soldier a pointed look.

Lacey simply nodded. All she cared about was getting her sister back. "Understood, ma'am."

Williams smiled in satisfaction. "Alright. You are dismissed."

Lacey smiled briefly once more and saluted her Commander before turning to leave...

...After Spencer and Zack had parted ways, Spencer made her way back up to Ryan and Jacky's apartment. She let herself in through the front door as usual and followed Jacky's voice down the hallway and into the living room.

"My friends can get you over the border tonight." Jacky said, wheeling himself over. "You should be able to get work on the East Coast with these." He stated, handing the large brown envelope over.

Matt held onto his son's sleeping form with one arm and reached out for the envelope with his other hand. "Thank you." He said sincerely. "I appreciate everything you've done for us... BOTH of you." He smiled over at Spencer when he noticed her standing in the archway separating the living and dining rooms. "I really don't know how to thank you."

Spencer grinned and glided over to her brother-in-law. "You just make sure you take good care of my nephew."

Matt smiled brightly down at his son and nodded to himself. "Y'know, this whole time, I've been thinking that she should have just told me the truth from the start... But the truth is; I probably would've just walked away... And now..." He glanced back down at his son and smiled to himself. "I know that would've been the biggest mistake of my life."

Spencer smiled brightly between the father and son.

"'Cause even after everything that happened," Matt continued. "I wouldn't give up one single moment of the time we spent together... Not one second." He uttered softly.

"Daddy?" Casey mumbled quietly, stirring in his father's arms. "Where's mommy?"

Spencer's heart hammered painfully in her chest as she shared a brief look with both Matt and then Jacky.

Matt sighed tiredly and forced on a small smile as he glanced back down at his baby boy; his and Mich -- Valary's baby boy. "She had to go away again, buddy. I'm sorry." He felt pathetic for that excuse, but what else was he supposed to say?

"She went back to the castle, to fight the evil king." Casey mumbled, now talking more to himself.

"Hey," Spencer placed a gentle kiss to her nephew's forehead and smiled reassuringly up at him. "I'll bring your mommy back to you, okay? I promise."

Jacky frowned when he caught her eye and shot her a brief stern and rather disapproving glance. Even he knew that she wasn't so sure about that promise. And he was a little annoyed that she'd made a potentially worthless promise to the poor kid. However, due to the circumstance, he was willing to let it go. For now, anyway.

Casey shot his auntie a gleeful grin and nodded eagerly. He then buried his face back in his father's jacket and wrapped his tiny arms tightly around his neck, as if clinging for dear life.

Matt glanced from his son and over between Spencer and Jacky. "Not ONE second..." He whispered before slowly making his exit...

...Later that night, Spencer decided to go back to the Seattle Space Needle. She needed time to clear her head, somewhere she could just pretend to be someone else or at least pretend she wasn't what she was.

'Once upon a time, there was a princess who lived in a big, old castle in a far, far away land...'

Spencer sat on the very edge of the Space Needle, just staring down at the brightly lit city and getting lost in her thoughts. Something she did often, though, rarely at will. But maybe that was just another fault in her chemistry. Who knew?

'One day, she and all of her brothers and sisters escaped the evil king who held them captive in the castle and tried to make their way in the normal world. And it was hard for the children, because the king and his army of doom never stopped looking for them... But the princess was lucky. She fell in love with her Prince Charming and had a wonderful family and she was very, very happy... But then, one day, the evil king and his men found her and took her away again...'

Spencer let out a gloomy huff as she continued to watch the busy nightlife pass beneath her dangling feet.

'So really, there was no happily every after... Only the happily ever after now that had been hers for a little while... And no matter what the king and his men did to the princess after that, NOTHING could ever take that away from her...'


	116. Chapter 116

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacky let out a loud and long sigh. "I'm all outta patience, Money. I need to be up and walking. Like, NOW." He stated with defiance.

In his bedroom, cooped up like he had been for most of the day, Jacky was sitting beside his desk, tinkering with a part from the exo-skeleton.

"So, how did you get the money together?" Monte asked from the desktop computer, genuinely curious. Once again, he and Jacky were communicating through their live web cameras.

"Never YOU mind." Jacky replied, shooting his friend a pointed look as if to say; "don't ask."

Monte simply nodded in response, smirking slightly to himself.

"So can you help me get my hands on one of these gimzo thingies?" Jacky piped up, slowly wheeling himself around the desk and over to the desk.

"Absolutely. I'll call my contact in Singapore tonight and get back to you in the morning. He could probably have it to you in about 12 to 14 weeks." Monte explained.

"THAT long?" Jacky asked, looking somewhat disappointed.

"You have to have a little patience, Vincent." Monte replied with a reassuring smile.

Jacky let out a loud and long sigh. "I'm all outta patience, Money. I need to be up and walking. Like, NOW." He stated with defiance.

"The processor you're looking for is also used to control the robotic arms in nuclear reactors." Monte explained, clearly hinting.

Jacky thought about it for a moment. He slowly leaned over his desk and picked up the tiny fingernail-sized chip and analysed it for the umpteenth time. It was the very one he needed to replace and the probably the only chance of getting back on his own two feet. "And how do you suppose I get my hands on one of those?" He asked, quirking a brow over at the Monte-filled screen.

"Knock-knock!"

Jacky jumped slightly when he heard the Spencer's chirpy voice coming from the hallway outside his bedroom. On that cue, he began to hide all the evidence, throwing the large cover over the exo-skeleton that stood on the small table beside his desk.

"Hmm." Monte hummed, grinning slyly to himself. "You COULD always get your in-house cat burglar to acquire it for you." He stated, blatantly hinting.

"Jacky! You in!?" Spencer called out from the nearby distance.

"Yeah! I'm just changing! I'll be out in a sec'!" Jacky called back to her before wheeling himself over to his desk computer. "Spencer's not in on the loop on this one and I wanna keep it that way for now."

Monte's grin simply widened. "Well, there's no reason that she needs to know what the chip is actually for..." He said, hinting his plans for the third time.

"That's sneaky..." Jacky commented, narrowing his eyes at his friend. "I like it." He then added with his own grin.

Monte chuckled. "There you go then."

Jacky shot him a grateful look and nodded in response. "Sweet. Thanks, Money. I'll talk to you later."

Monte nodded before ending his own live video stream.

Jacky then did the same and put his computer on 'standby'. He then wheeled himself out of his bedroom, making sure to close the door (since he knew how curious and rather nosey the transgenic girl really was when she wanted to be) and then wheeled himself back up the hallway. He found the transgenic girl in the kitchen, just in time to see her marching over to his fridge.

"Hey." Spencer greeted with a small smile as she opened the fridge door.

"Hey, yourself." Jacky replied, offering a smile in return.

"What happened to that old Chinese urn that you had in here?" Spencer asked, motioning to the counter-top where the urn used to be sat. She then slowly shut the fridge, emptied handed and turned around to face him. "Don't tell me that you sold it." She added with a slightly disappointed look.

Jacky shot her a rather sheepish look. Of course he couldn't tell her what he really sold the urn for, but that didn't make him feel any less guilty for lying to her. "Yeah... Gotta do what ya gotta do, y'know? Ryan and I've got an Ryan Eyes Only situation that needs your immediate attention."

Spencer nodded, but seemed a little preoccupied at the moment. "Got anything to eat?" She chirped, quirking brow. Not waiting for him to answer, she headed for the breakfast island and snatched up a red apple from the fruit bow.

"Spencer," Jacky frowned, sensing her odd mood. "This is a red alert for what remains of Western civilisation if Pierpont Lemkin fences one of these chips to the Taliban militia." He was a little wary of her buying into any of this bullshit he had just spewed out without even thinking and rightly so. After all, she was very nosey and inquisitive.

Spencer frowned, looking utterly confused as she looked at the small black chip in his hand. "Pierpont Lemkin is in bed with the Taliban?" She asked lamely as she continued to devour her fruity snack without even pausing.

Jacky nodded, slapping on the most serious expression he could muster up. "I'm afraid so." He confirmed gravely. "And they're looking to get their hands on a chip just like this one." He explained, motioning to the one in his hand. "It's programmed with the sequenced activation code for, uh, the Star Wars missile defence system that was launched back in 2005."

Spencer looked very unimpressed, to say the least. But thankfully for Jacky, she didn't seem to pick up on his little white lie. "So? That stuff is just a bunch of nerd junk." She commented with a roll of her eyes.

Jacky nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but the government is trying to keep it all under wraps... But some of the warheads are still live. And I got word that the chip I'm looking for is in the servo-controller of a robotic arm in the Orcas Nuclear Facility."

Spencer shot him a peculiar look. "Are you sure about all of this?" She asked, clearly unsure herself. "Pierpont Lemkin and the Taliban after some Star Wars widget in a robotic arm somewhere?" She snorted, looking rather amused now. "The next thing you're gonna tell me is that aliens are involved." She added with a light chuckle.

Jacky grinned. "I wouldn't rule it out."

Spencer scoffed. "Really?"

Jacky rolled his eyes playfully at her. "Look, the point is; I REALLY need you to do this for me... Please?"

Spencer rolled her eyes to herself and huffed loudly. "Y'know, it's really hot in here." She shimmied out of her leather jacket and tossed it onto one of the breakfast bar stools. 'What's wrong with me today?'

"So are you gonna do it?" Jacky asked, a clear pleading tone in his voice.

Spencer nodded. "Sure, whatever."

Jacky let out a quiet sigh of relief and smiled gratefully over at her. "Thank you."

"I think I might be coming down with something." Spencer stated as she began to fan her flushed face with both her hands. Although, it didn't help one little bit.

Jacky arched a brow. "Really?" He asked, frowning as he noticed how red in the face and clammy she seemed. "I hope not... 'Cause, y'know, it was a year ago this Thursday that you broke into this apartment, trying to rob Ryan and I." He stated with a sly grin.

"Is THAT right?" Spencer chirped, smirking in amusement.

Jacky nodded and slowly wheeled himself closer to her. "It's an anniversary... Of sorts." He chuckled to himself. "And I was thinking... Maybe we should celebrate."

Spencer grinned and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, why not? I could use a little mirth in my life."

Jacky frowned slightly, but nodded in agreement. "Yeah... It can't be easy, knowing that they have Valary..." He commented timidly. He knew Spencer liked to act like everything was fine, but he also knew how much her family meant to her.

Spencer's gleeful expression faltered, though, only slightly. "Zack found out that They DIDN'T take her back to Monticora." She told him, her tone more serious now. "I just hope that he can turn something up on where They've got her. And SOON."

Jacky nodded in agreement again. "And then we'll get her back." He assured. If only it were that simple.

Spencer shot him a small smile and nodded.

Jacky grinned again. "Anyway, Thursday night, there will be an abundance of mirth... And maybe a little surprise."

Spencer grinned back eagerly, looking very intrigued now. "What?"

Jacky shot her a pointed, but playful look. "Well, then it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?"


	117. Chapter 117

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm in heat, again..."

Later that night, Spencer decided to go straight home rather than follow Original Gabby and the others over to Crash Bar. She had felt somewhat off all day long, since mid-morning in fact. Up until lunch time, she had been able to bare the horrid hot and sweaty flushes, but then her limbs started to ache, as if she'd been running for days non-stop. And it was like her senses were on overload -- she could hear, smell and taste everything and was slightly overwhelming.

Spencer shuffled lazily in through her front door and straight into her bedroom. After opening her bedroom window as far as it would go, she then stripped down to her black panties and bra before slipping onto her bed and closing her eyes...

...After what seemed like seconds of resting her eyes, Spencer's eyes snapped back open widely as she suddenly heard the sound of familiar HUMVEE vehicles roaring in the very close distance. Instantly, she was off of the bed and back on her feet as she darted over to her bedroom window. When she peered down onto the quiet street just outside of her apartment building, she saw the two lone, but unmistakeable black Monticora HUMVEEs pulling up in the alleyway to the left side of the building (just below her window).

Spencer wasted not another second as she calmly darted over to her small walk-in closet. After she had then put on her usual black cat-suit (consisting of a black long-sleeved top, thick black tights, black sneakers and her usual black body-warmer), the transgenic girl crept out of her apartment. Spencer reached the alleyway outside just a couple of minutes later. She crept carefully up to the vehicles, noticing them both vacant upon closer inspection.

"Don't. Move."

Spencer froze at the sound of the low and gruff-sounding voice behind her. She then heard the unmistakeable sounds of their weapons being cocked.

"Turn around... Slowly."

Spencer smirked to herself as she slowly turned around to face the three soldiers. "I thought you told me not to move." She quipped.

The three soldiers glanced between one another before all launching themselves at their target in unison.

Obviously, Spencer was expecting such. As the first two approached her instantaneously, she simply held out both of her tightly curled fists and let them run themselves into her open punches.

The last soldier standing stood with his weapon in his limp grasp. He looked somewhere between impressed and terrified as he stared at the petite, but rather gorgeous young woman.

Spencer slowly bent down and reached for one of the unconscious soldier's small machine guns. She slowly stood straight again and aimed the weapon at the Monticora soldier, who simply quivered in his boots.

Just because she didn't like to use firearms, didn't mean that she didn't know how to handle them. And that wasn't all she wanted to handle, neither...

"Take off your clothes." Spencer ordered as her eyes raked over his olive-tanned face. 'He's cute... He'll do.'

The soldiers eyes widened. "Ex-excuse me?" He asked, stammering slightly as he shot her a bewildered look. He was wondering if he had heard her correctly. Not that he would put up much of a fight there, she was stunning after all. Probably the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on.

Spencer scowled at him, taking a step closer to him with the gun still aimed at his abdomen. "What? Did I stutter?" She snapped impatiently. "You heard me. Move it! And drop your weapon!" She demanded, eyeing him expectantly. 'There's only ONE weapon I'm interested in...' Her lips curled into a sly grin at that thought.

The soldier slowly dropped his weapon to the ground and timidly began to undress himself, staring with his boots and helmet.

"Come on, make it snappy, soldier! You shouldn't keep a girl waiting too long." Spencer chimed. She shot him a smug look as she slowly took a few steps closer towards him.

The soldier did as he was told, both not wanting to get shot and actually finding this rather exciting. He simply nodded at her and stripped from his bullet-proof vest and then his black shirt.

Spencer arched an impressed brow as her lusty gaze rake his flesh. "Nice pecs." She complimented with a small sultry grin. "Get over on the bed." She ordered, pointing the gun over to her bedroom. She didn't know how the fuck or when the fuck they had got back to her apartment, but she couldn't care less right now. All she knew was that she needed to quell that aching between her thighs. Right fucking now.

The soldier stared over at the bed, looking just as confused as she felt. However, he continued to obey her demands. He quickly shuffled over to the small bed and sat down on the end of it.

Spencer smirked, finally tossing the gun carelessly aside before darting over to him. She straddled his lap swiftly and shoved her hands into his chest, pushing him back down on the bed.

The soldier crawled up the bed as she crawled on top of his. Her face hovered over his before she began to attack his neck with her tongue. He shivered in delight, but otherwise kept dead still.

Spencer ran her tongue all the way down his chest and back up again, her face then hovering back over his. "I hope you're as good as you look, soldier." She stated, grinning seductively down at him. "'Cause I'm not a girl who takes disappointment lying down." She mumbled before attacking neck with her teeth.

"Holy shit..." The soldier breathed. "This isn't happening..." He chuckled lightly through his heavy pants.

Spencer smirked to herself as she licked from his navel and back up to his face. Her eyes suddenly widened in shock when she opened them. "Jacky!?" She spluttered, looking completely shocked as she stared down into his beautiful blue orbs.

Jacky stared back up at her, looking almost as shocked as she felt. Although, his eyes were filled with a rather lusty, almost hungry look as he let his eyes slowly wonder.

"What the shit are YOU doing here!?" Spencer asked, looking completely lost. 'What the shit is going on!?'

Jacky chuckled lightly in amusement as he ran his hands down from her hips and around to squeeze her backside. He grinned innocently up at her when she gasped and shot him a playful glare. He simply shrugged before finally answering her. "Don't ask ME -- it's YOUR dream."

Spencer let out a frustrated huff before groaning in defeat. "Yeah... And y'know what THAT means?"

...Spencer abruptly sat up in her bed, panting wildly, her eyes widened fully, her entire body covered in cold sweat and her heart jack-hammering in her chest. "Oh, God," She muttered. The dread was seeping in as she registered what was really happening to her. All over again.

"I'm in heat, again..."

...The next morning, Spencer had explained everything to Original Gabby as the two of them began to get ready for work. And Spencer really didn't know how the hell she was going to get through the day like this.

Gabby shot her best friend a somewhat amused look. "You're joking, right?" She asked, sipping at her fresh coffee.

"Ugh, I wish." Spencer grunted as she poured herself a cup of water -- caffeine was NOT a good combinations with the hormones coursing through her right now. "But it's yet another of the frightening biological facts of my rotten, miserable life." She stated with a huff.

Gabby nodded. "So, how often does this estrus-cycle bitch happen?" She asked curiously.

Spencer shrugged lazily. "2, maybe 3 times year... Feline D.N.A., remember?"

Gabby nodded in acknowledgement, taking on a more serious expression now. It was still kind of amusing, but she could see how frustrated and stressed her best friend looked. Not to mention depressed.

"Ugh." Spencer groaned, taking a few huge gulps of her water. "It's awful." She explained with a miserable expression. "I just get this overwhelming and uncontrollable craving to... Well, y'know... To fuck."

Gabby chuckled lightly and shook her head slightly. "So, basically," She said. "Because of this feline D.N.A. that you got in you, every few months or so, you run around acting like an average male?" She asked, although, it sounded more like a conclusion.

Spencer nodded in response. "Somehow guys can pull it off." She sighed loudly in defeat. "But ME?" She snorted. "I just turn into this TOTAL freak show."

Gabby sighed in discontent. "Well, you could always lock yourself in a closet for the next 2 days." She suggested.

Spencer shook her head. "I tried that already. Blew the door right off its hinges."

Gabby quirked a brow. She looked somewhere between terrified and impressed. "Damn!" She breathed.

Spencer let out another frustrated little huff, unable to keep herself from fidgeting from her bouncing foot to her twiddling fingers.

"You okay, boo?" Gabby asked, shooting her best friend a slightly concerned look.

Spencer smiled somewhat sheepishly and nodded. "Yeah. Um, do me a favour today?"

Gabby frowned curiously, but nodded.

"If you see me slipping over to the dark side, smack me REALLY hard right in the face?" Spencer asked, wearing a completely serious and rather pleading look.

Gabby's eyes widened instantly. Though, she looked more shocked than horrified this time around. "For real?"

Spencer shrugged helplessly and nodded. "It's the ONLY thing that seems to work."

Gabby simply chuckled, shaking her head in amusement. "Okay, boo. If you say so."

Spencer shot her a grateful smile. "Thanks." She then placed her empty glass in the sink and walked over to the living room window. "Ohhh. Look at hott boy down there. " She hummed, smirking as she caught sight of a group of builders doing some work on the opposite building. "He's got some biceps going on." She leaned a little further out of the open window, using her telescopic vision to zoom in on one of the men that had caught her attention the most. "Mmm, mmm, mmm. Gotta get me somma THAT."

Gabby rolled her eyes and strolled over to her lust-driven best friend. "Don't MAKE me put the smackdown on your ass!" She shot her a stern look, motioning to her raised palm -- ready to deliver a back-hand if necessary.

Spencer quickly snapped out of it and tore her gaze away from the window. She glanced back to her best, best friend ever and smiled gratefully. "Right, yeah... Thanks." She mumbled, taking a deep breath to calm herself down. As much as possible, anyway.

Gabby nodded, slowly lowering her raised palm. Instead, she placed both her hands on the transgenic girl's shoulders and began to usher her towards the front door. "Walk. Walk, now..."

...Meanwhile, outside a large official-looking building, Madame X walked down the concrete stairs with Hetfield's second in command walking beside her. "Oh," Williams glanced over at the middle-aged man. "About the stealth drones -- let's keep the Committee out of the loop until we've run the test."

She'd made it sound like a request, but Lars knew all too well. He felt bad for betraying Hetfield, but he also didn't want to die. So, he simply nodded, agreeing with anything she had to say. "Your call."

Williams smirked and nodded back. "THAT is the correct answer, Commander Lars." She tried not to sound to patronising, but that was just in her nature. Not that she cared too much, anyway. She knew that being so young and being a woman, she had to make a stand, make a name for herself and quickly.

At that moment, Lars' heart dropped slightly when he saw his "boss" storming across the vacant street and over towards him. And he didn't look to happy, neither.

However, Williams smirked somewhat smugly when her green orbs landed on the thunder-faced old man. Which was what he was; an old man. 'Time for some new blood.' She chuckled to herself at that thought.

Hetfield stopped right in front of them, glaring briefly at his so-called best friend and second in command before scalding over at the 'evil bitch monster of death' -- as he and the boys in the lab' had dubbed her.

Williams slapped on a pleasant smile before greeting the grumpy, old man. "Hello, Jim."

Hetfield wrinkled his nose at her. "You wanna tell me why the Executive Committee all met up this morning and I wasn't even notified!?" He growled through clenched teeth. And this was him trying to control his utter outrage.

Williams rolled her eyes at him. "Would you please excuse us, Agent Lars?" She asked politely.

Lars glanced warily at Hetfield before nodding and walking off.

Williams waited for him to gain some distance before turning back to the angry, old man. "I didn't notify you, because I didn't want you there. Obviously." She stated in a "duh" tone, shooting him a clearly unimpressed look.

Hetfield scoffed loudly, shooting her an incredulous look. "Oh, I BET you didn't!" He snipped.

Williams rolled her eyes once again. "The boys upstairs are on the war-path about that female X-5 female who escaped last week. 'Valary' -- was it?" She added, clearly teasing him.

Hetfield shot her a dangerous glare. "YOU were responsible for her escape and you damn well know it!" He snapped.

Williams scoffed, seeming to completely dismiss his outrage. "Yeah, well, the Committee doesn't quite see it that way." She stated in a snooty tone. "They see it as yet another example of operational mishandling on YOUR part."

Hetfield scoffed back, glaring at her with an expression somewhere between enraged and amazed. "You've always been a genius at covering your skinny, pale ass." He grumbled. And he absolutely hated admitting that fact.

Williams grinned proudly, broadly. "Look," She began, finally pretending to actually give a shit. "I went to bat for you, really, I did. And I think that I managed to fend off a full procedural review. So, say 'thank you, Hayley.'"

Hetfield simply glared at her, not moving an inch.

Williams rolled her eyes, but chuckled and then sauntered casually off, leaving him to his own devices.

Hetfield glared after her for a few moments. "Thank you... Fucking bitch."


	118. Chapter 118

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hetfield sighed tiredly, but nodded, accepting her answer. "I had made a deal to secure Valary in exchange for sparing her son's life." He reminded. "And yet YOU tried to capture both the boy AND Spencer as well." He recapped, shooting her a disapproving look. 'I thought these kids knew each other better than that... God, what have a I fucking done?'

"Do I look flushed?" Spencer asked with a worried expression.

Gabby rolled her eyes, but held a hint of an amused smirk as the both of them finally entered their place of work. "Boo, you're trippin'." She said, trying to be as reassuring as possible. "Look, you got an itch, go scratch. It ain't gotta be all complicated, neither. The male mind understands the difference between love and sex."

Spencer nodded, but didn't look all that convinced as they made their way over to the lockers.

Gabby smiled at her. "Just watch." She told her with a sly grin. "C-Dog!"

"Yo!" Craig yelled from the opposite row of lockers.

"C'mere." Gabby ordered, motioning him over with a wave of her hand.

Craig didn't have to be told twice -- he eagerly closed his locker door and bounded excitedly over like a flamboyant little puppy-dog. "Hello, ladies!" He chimed gleefully. "And what can I do you for on this abnormally fine and sunny morning?" He asked, glancing curiously between the woman.

Gabby stared him straight in the eyes, trying to look as serious as possible. "I wanna get busy with you." She told him, waiting for his predicted reaction.

Craig's lips immediately widened into a boyish grin, his dark, brown orbs twinkling with utter delight. "Outstanding."

Now, Spencer would have laughed her head off, but she was a little more distracted by the male's presence. She knew in the back of her mind that she would never, ever go there with Craig (of all people), but it wasn't as if her freaky feline hormones knew that. Her eyes began to drift from his face and down to his chest. She smiled to herself, never noticing until now that he was in rather good shape -- broad arms, broad chest and that pretty ink covering his delicious milky white skin. Then finally, she managed to tear her gaze away before he or Gabby noticed.

"But," Gabby pointed out, shooting him a stern look. "I want you to forget about it as soon as it's over."

Craig simply nodded, still grinning from ear to ear. "Yeah, sure. No problem." Whatever she said went as far as he was concerned, just as long as he got to spend the night with her. It'd been so long since they last had been together. Pretty much since their high school graduation. And he had to admit, he did miss her. After all, she was his first everything.

"AND," Gabby continued. "Don't be following me around afterwards, all goo-goo-eyed and be like, 'Baby, I love you'. This AIN'T us getting back together."

Craig frowned slightly, but nodded anyway. "Whatever you say, LOVER." He chimed with a small smirk.

Gabby shot him a brief glare, to which he returned with a teasing chuckle. "See?" She asked, finally turning back to the transgenic girl. "No complications." She stated with a triumphant little grin.

Spencer smiled weakly and nodded. It wasn't a bad idea; itching that scratch she so desired to. But then there was Jacky. Even if they weren't really together, she knew she end up beating herself up about betraying him.

"So," Craig mumbled in what he thought was a seductive tone of voice. "When are we gonna do this?" He asked as he slowly reached out to massage her shoulders gently.

Gabby glanced over her shoulder, shooting him a clearly unimpressed look. "You need to step away from me, fool." She warned, her voice low, but calm. "Before I put your ass in a WORLD of hurt!" She snapped, shoving him away when he ignored her.

Craig stumbled back, but quickly righted his footing. "Ugh, I knew it!" He whined, shooting her a scowl before shuffling back to his locker.

Spencer kept her eyes firmly glued down on her black sneakers as she and Original Gabby walked into the (thankfully) vacant kitchenette. The women set their messenger bags onto one of the tables. Gabby started up the coffee maker as Spencer pulled out cups, passing one over before pouring herself some more cold water from the tap.

"I'm not gonna just go hit it with some guy." Spencer whined after gulping down the entire filled glass before tossing it into the sink. "That's how I ended up hooking up with Leo, Darren, Eric, Dom, and Stan... Although, Stan didn't count."

"Boo, you's a slut." Gabby commented with a light chuckle of amusement.

Spencer shot her a playful glare. "The point is -- they were ALL total disasters that never would've happened if I wasn't such a teenage Frankenstein cooked up by the bored nerds at Monticora."

Gabby rolled her eyes. "Alright, fine. So you don't just want a meaningless hook-up. So, what about Jacky?" She asked with genuine interest. "Somebody that you're actually into." She suggested, raising a curious brow.

Spencer sighed loudly in defeat and shook her head. "That's not how I want things between us to happen..." She mentally cursed herself when she realised her little slip-up. "And I told you already; we're not even like that."

Gabby rolled her eyes, but smirked in amusement. "And I've told you; whatever you say, boo." She chimed, clearly humouring her.

Spencer let out a frustrated little huff. "Look, can we stop talking about scratching that itch, please?" She asked with an equally pleading look. "I wanna beat this motherfucker. So, you got my back or not?"

Gabby rolled her eyes once more. "Who's your girl?" She drawled out.

Spencer smiled gratefully and nodded. "Thanks." As the girls exited the kitchenette, Spencer was still too distracted by her feet to notice that she was about to walk right into someone. And that's exactly what happened. Spencer glanced up at the rather stunning man before her -- short, spiky black hair, bright blue eyes that were almost as beautiful as Jacky's (almost). He was the very definition of 'tall, dark and handsome' and the transgenic girl liked what she saw very, very much so.

The young man looked rather startled as he glanced up to her face. He had never seen someone so beautiful. "Uh, sorry..." He mumbled, his eyes glued to hers.

Spencer smirked up at him. "My fault." She replied swiftly. She took a small step closer to him, twirling her fingers in her dark curls.

The man smiled brightly back down at her. "Uh, d-did someone order a large?" He stuttered slightly, motioning down to the large pizza box in his arms.

'I know I did...' Spencer smirked slyly.

Gabby stared between the two before rolling her eyes and stepping between them. "Let's go. NOW." She ordered. Although, she found it rather difficult in forcing the super-strength teenager to move when she really didn't want to.

"What's your name?" Spencer asked, glancing over her best friend's shoulder.

"Spencer!" Gabby snapped, grabbing her by the ear and pinching it as hard as possible.

Spencer didn't even seemed to notice as she stared over at the pizza delivery guy with a huge grin and glazed over eyes.

"Uh... I-I'm Paul..." He mumbled, still glancing wide-eyed and rather awed. Though, he was slightly confused by both of the women's behaviour.

"Oh, for fuck sake." Gabby muttered under her breath. She then gave her best friend one last shove, which actually seemed to do the trick this time. "Walk, you crazy bitch!" She demanded through gritted teeth. She then linked her arm with the transgenic's and proceeded to drag her away.

"Whoa..." Paul stared after the women, but quickly shook it off before going to find his customer.

"Hey, hot run!" Derek called out to his approaching employees. "95, Round Hill Road."

"I'M on a hot run." Spencer said, leaning over the front desk with a seductive little grin.

Gabby didn't allow herself to almost throw up like she wanted to. Now, she really knew this bitch-cycle was serious if she was hitting on their boss of all people.

"No, you're REALLY not." She ground out, pulling the human-feline hybrid behind her. "We're on early lunch break." She told her boss.

Derek glared at her. "But you just got here!" He yelled, glaring after them both. "Damn kids." He muttered under his breath. "Robson, Max! Get over! Hot run, bitches!"

As Gabby walked her back towards the kitchenette, Spencer spotted Paul making his way towards the entrance. As he passed, she nudged her shoulder gently into him. "See ya around, Paul." She purred before sauntering off.

Paul stood in place, staring after her in both confusion and utter amazement. "Holy Hell..." He breathed. And he'd be lying to himself if he was to say that he totally did have a semi-on right now, because he totally did.

Gabby smiled pleasantly up at him. "In your very, VERY distant dreams, my adorable, little lamb." She chimed sweetly before continued after Spencer for some more babysitting -- OR what she liked to call; 'crazy-horny-bitch-sitting'...

...Meanwhile, over at Monticora, Hetfield stood in his office with the filed report of the Valary incident in his hands. In front of his desk as he paced up and down of her, Lacey stood to attention, eyes front, just as she had always been taught. Hetfield adjusted his glasses as he skim-read through the few pages. "Hmm." He hummed. He paused his paces in front of her and glanced down at her. "According to your debriefing regarding Valary's escape," He began. He knew that if he was to use Valary's name rather than her number, it would relax Lacey and maybe then he could find out just what the fuck was going on around here, because he really didn't fucking know anymore. Well, that and he would also force it out her. "SOMEHOW Valary managed to slip out of her metal shackles, overpower both you and two Monticora officers detailed to her guard." He stated, though he made it clear that he didn't believe a word of it.

Nonetheless, Lacey held her ground, doing as her new Commander had instructed her to do so. "Yes, sir!"

Hetfield simply nodded. "And you were unaware of the struggle that was going on behind you?" He asked, shooting her a lame and unimpressed look.

"It all happened very fast, sir." Lacey replied, her expression as tone of voice as vacant as ever. "Before I knew it, she had punched through the partition and grabbed the driver from behind." She mentally congratulated herself for sounding so sincere. Just another thing to thank the good folks at Monticora for having her re-programmed. She knew she was better now. And she also knew that she would be reunited with her brothers and sisters left outside. They didn't belong out there and the sooner they realised that, the better as far as she was concerned.

"And you couldn't stop her?" Hetfield asked inquisitively, eyeing her carefully.

Lacey finally gave him eye contact, emphasising her fake sincerity as she responded. "I was trying to keep control of the vehicle, sir." She told him before putting her eyes fronts once again.

Hetfield sighed tiredly, but nodded, accepting her answer. "I had made a deal to secure Valary in exchange for sparing her son's life." He reminded. "And yet YOU tried to capture both the boy AND Spencer as well." He recapped, shooting her a disapproving look. 'I thought these kids knew each other better than that... God, what have a I fucking done?'

"Yes, sir!" Lacey gave a confirming nod. "The scope of the mission was changed during the briefing." Although, she was a little confused there -- she thought he'd known at least that already.

Hetfield glared to himself, knowing exactly who was behind that much at least. 'Fucking bitch.' He thought. "Well, it wasn't MY mission briefing." He stated as a matter of fact.

"But I assumed you were in the loop, sir." Lacey replied. And this time, she was actually being genuinely sincere. "Since Agent Lars was --" She cut herself off instantly upon realising her error and mentally screamed at herself in anger. 'SHIT! Williams is going to have my fucking head! Stupid fucking Hetfield!'

Hetfield seemed to perk up considerably. "Agent Lars?" He asked, eyeing her carefully as he closed the file still in his hands.

Lacey hesitated, but only for a moment. "Yes, sir!" And thankfully, she hadn't stutter.

Hetfield smirked to himself and nodded. "Thank you, Lacey. You've been VERY helpful... You're dismissed."

Lacey nodded and tried to ignore her pounding heart as she made a swift exit from his office.


	119. Chapter 119

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer paused mid-press-up and shot her best friend an exasperated look. "I'm gonna sit on my hands... Try not to look at him." She said rather helplessly. And then it began again. "Try not to think about his cute little smile or his sexy blue eyes or listen to any of those long words he always uses that makes him sound even sexier and intellectual..."

All day at work, with Original Gabby's help, Spencer had managed to control her overwhelming hormones, for the most part, anyway. And later that evening, Spencer went straight home with her best friend right beside her, keeping her in line. Spencer emerged from the bathroom, freshly showered and wearing nothing, but her black boy shorts and black tank top. Her skin was still as damp as her tied back hair as she shuffled into the living room. "Nothin' like an ice-cold shower to purge your mind of the dirty deed." She chirped optimistically as she dropped to the floor and began her routine push-ups.

Gabby glanced up from her magazine, her legs folded under her as she sat back on the couch. "I'm not even gonna ask, boo." She aired. Though, she was smirking in amusement as she glanced back down to the article she was reading.

"I gotta sit in the same car as Jacky tonight." Spencer explained as she placed her left arm behind her and continued her press-ups with her right.

Gabby arched a brow over at her. "Are you sure that's wise?" She asked. "You keep sayin' how you don't want anything like that happening between you two." She reminded.

Spencer groaned. "I know, but I have no choice." She told her. "Apparently we have an important errand to run."

Gabby simply nodded in acknowledgement. "Does he have the 411 on your little situation here?" She asked, genuinely interested. Or nosey, as usual.

"Ugh, are you kidding!?" Spencer shot her a "yeah, right!" look. "Jacky's the last person in the world I want knowing about this."

"Okay. And how're you gonna keep from layin' out for the guy?" Gabby asked, shooting her an expectant look.

Spencer paused mid-press-up and shot her best friend an exasperated look. "I'm gonna sit on my hands... Try not to look at him." She said rather helplessly. And then it began again. "Try not to think about his cute little smile or his sexy blue eyes or listen to any of those long words he always uses that makes him sound even sexier and intellectual..."

Gabby quirked a brow at her, biting back an amused grin.

"Oh, God..." Spencer mumbled, shaking her head as if trying to shake the thoughts from her mind. If only it were that simply. "I gotta take another shower." She muttered before scrambling to her feet. She then rushed back to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Gabby chuckled to herself, shaking her head. And as she turned back to finally read the rest of her article, there was a loud couple of knocks at their front door. She huffed in annoyance, but quickly rose to her feet. She tossed the magazine to the coffee table and shuffled lazily over to the front door.

Jacky smiled brightly up at the tall, raven-haired woman when the front door had opened to reveal her standing there. "Hey, Original Gabby." He greeted with a small salute.

Gabby was about to open her mouth to return the greeting when she suddenly felt Spencer appear behind her.

"Hey, yourself, English." Spencer chirped, grinning widely over her best friend's shoulder for the second time today.

Jacky frowned slightly, shooting her a odd look. "Uh, hey, Spencer." He greeted, looking slightly confused by her odd mood. He'd noticed she been somewhat off since last night and he was beginning to grow slightly concerned. "You ready to go?" He asked lightheartedly.

"Never been more ready in my entire life." Spencer mumbled rather loudly, still grinning rather suggestively over at him.

"Uh, okay..." Jacky's frown deepened a little, but he let it go. For now, anyway. "Well, let's do this." He chirped, slowly reversing his wheelchair back out into the hallway.

Gabby shoved Spencer aside and smiled pleasantly over at Jacky. "Just give her a minute. She'll meet you downstairs." She insisted sweetly.

Jacky shoot her a deeply confused look, but nodded. "Okay."

"Great." Gabby chirped back before closing the front door.

Spencer pouted at her when she turned around and glared at her.

"YOU," Gabby scalded, pointing a demanding finger in her flushed face -- she looked almost high. "Drop and gimme 50, right now."

Spencer quickly snapped out of it at those words and nodded furiously in agreement. "Yeah..."

...Meanwhile, Hetfield had arrived a few minutes early and stood across the street, waiting for a moment. He watched his old "friend" at the noodle stool munching away on his small bowl with his chopsticks in hand. A few more moments passed and then Hetfield finally made his way across the street.

"Zakes." Hetfield chimed, pressing a firm hand on the South-African man's shoulder.

Rani Zakes glanced over his shoulder and grinned widely when his eyes landed on the familiar face. "Hetfield."

"It's good to see you again." Hetfield said, shooting him a grin in return. "What brings you to Seattle?" He asked, taking the stool beside him.

"I was hoping that we could do some business." Zakes replied, his accent thick.

Hetfield nodded. "Every few years, we talk about business and you return to Johannesburg disappointed." He reminded with a pointed expression.

"I'm a persistent man, Jim." Zakes stated with a smirk. "We remain interesting in pursuing a transgenic program, along the lines of Monticora. And I'd like to propose a trade."

Hetfield sighed loudly. "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint, because I'm not interested in neural-implant technology." He declared. "My kids perform just fine without sticking some gizmo in their brains to rev them up." He stated with a slight glare.

Zakes raised a brow, though, he couldn't say he was all that surprised. "Yes." He nodded with a small smirk. "You've made that quite clear already."

Hetfield nodded, accepting his response. "So, what exactly are you offering?" He WOULD be stupid NOT to ask.

Zakes reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out a small photograph of who Hetfield recognised at Spencer right away. "We can find her for you."

Hetfield arched a brow, shooting the younger man a curious expression. "How?"

"She has one of our implants stuck in the back of her head." Zakes explained simply with a small smirk. He knew that Hetfield could never refuse now, especially when it involved one of his kids.

"How the hell did THAT happen?" Hetfield asked, looking rather appalled now.

Zakes shrugged lazily. "Ahh, LONG story." He said, immediately dismissing the subject. "The point is; the mechanism is made of a metallic alloy that returns a distinctive signature when his with an electromagnetic signal."

Hetfield arched a curious brow. "And what would that alloy be?" He asked with intrigue. Though, he knew he was being optimistic if he thought he would get a straight forward answer to THAT question.

Zakes shot him a mischievous grin before replying. "Well, now, if I told you THAT, then what would you need US for?" He replied cheekily.

Hetfield nodded. Obviously, he predicted that response, but there was no harm in asking. "Okay, fine." He finally gave in, giving a nod of agreement. "What's the price tag for your assistance?" He asked, shooting the younger man a knowing look.

"Oh, just some genetic data from your early prototypes." Zakes answered with an all too innocent smile. "And MAYBE an in-vitro embryo... Just to sweeten the pot, of course." He added with a twinkle in his dark orbs.

Hetfield sighed and rolled his eyes, but nodded in agreement. It was a reasonable enough exchange. Well, as long as -- "But NOTHING current. Understood?"

Zakes lifted his hands in surrender and smiled widely. "We can live with that." He replied with a rather pleased expression.

Hetfield nodded, finally sealing the deal with the shake of their hands.

Zakes grinned as he went back to his half-eaten bowl of noodles. "We'll have her home to you in no time at all."


	120. Chapter 120

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can you make out with me while we wait?" Jacky asked, turning to her with an expectant look.

After the wreckage of his trusty old Mustang and the financial ruin he was going through, Jacky had borrowed Ryan's old, dark blue Aztek for tonight. He and Spencer had been sitting in the car, waiting for the right moment to execute their little plan for a little over a half hour now. A few more moments passed when Jacky finally noticed that all the windows in the car were steamy up. He frowned slightly in confusion after quickly checking that the heating was turned off.

However, Spencer had already noticed the damn windows, because she knew she was the one causing it. She did as she told Original Gabby she would by sitting on both of her hands. Her eyes were forward, glaring out of the front screen window and she could feel her skin crawl uncomfortable as she tried not to fidget.

"What the hell's up with the windows?" Jacky aired, rubbing his hand along his driver's side window.

Spencer jumped slightly at the sound of his voice, being somewhat caught up in her own little problem. "Why you asking me? How the hell should I know?" She retorted a little too hastily.

Jacky shot her an odd and confused look. "Uh... I was just saying. They're all fogged up. Must be real humid tonight."

Spencer turned her eyes back to the front of her and nodded in agreement. "Yeah... Must be..." She muttered.

"Spencer?"

Spencer had heard him talking. It sounded like he had asked her a question, but she really had no clue now that her eyes were drifting slowly back to him.

"The guards should have changed shifts by now." Jacky commented, glancing briefly out of the window.

Spencer's eyes were still glued to his face, slightly mesmerised by his every human detail.

"Can you make out with me while we wait?" Jacky asked, turning to her with an expectant look.

Spencer couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What?" She mumbled, a sly smirk creeping across her lips.

"Can you make out anything passed the gate?" Jacky repeated, shooting her another odd look. He was seriously concerned for her now. She really was acting strangely.

Spencer instantly snapped out of her lust-filled haze with the shake of her head. She tore her eyes from him and glared back out of the front screen window. "N-no. Not a thing." She snapped, willing herself to calm the fuck down. Her heart was racing hard, almost aching her chest.

Jacky simply nodded. "Fuck sake. Where's my damn phone at?" He mumbled under his breath to himself as he patted his denim jacket pockets down. "Sorry, one second." He said, leaning across the transgenic girl to reach for the glove compartment.

Spencer's eyes widened slightly at how close he was; practically laying across her lap. He was so close, close enough to just -- "I-I gotta get outta here." She muttered, reaching for the passenger's door.

"Spencer! Wait!" Jacky hissed loudly after her. "The guards haven't --" He stopped when he realised that she had already slipped out of the vehicle. He sighed loudly in defeat, leaning back in his seat as he glared after her. "Great. That's just... Great..."

...Outside the nuclear facility, Spencer watched one of the guards patrolling the bridge. Hidden on the side of the bridge, hanging from above, she waited for the guard to pass beneath her before continuing. She climbed up the large metal beam on all fours and hopped over onto the second level rooftop. After finding an air vent, Spencer sneaked quietly into the massive building. She crept silently down the large steamy corridors and quickly found herself by a row of a work lockers. Opening one of the lockers, she found a white lab coat and pulled it on over her own clothing. Grabbing a hard hat, she also grabbed up the small Geiger counter and tested it to make sure that it worked.

Making her way out into one of the main control rooms, Spencer slowly approached the two men standing just inside the small booth. She noticed one of the men using the joystick to control the robotic arm inside the glass-covered room, while the other was scribbling something down on his clipboard. "Just doing a rad test. Don't mind me, boys." She chirped when they had finally noticed her.

The men simply replied with a couple of nods before turning back to their work.

Spencer slowly edged her way closer to the men and held the counter out towards them. "Wow..." She gaped, feigning an alarmed expression.

The man holding his clipboard arched a brow at her. "Is there a problem?" He asked, looking rather uneasy already.

"Have either of you been experiencing any hair loss lately?" Spencer asked. She tried to sound and look as serious as possible -- WITHOUT trying to jump either of the men.

"What!?" The man with the clipboard gaped at her, looking utterly horrified.

"Hair loss?" The second man paused the controls and turned to face her with an equally mortified look.

"Maybe you should go get some coffee or something until I can figure out what's going on." Spencer suggested. She mentally cursed herself for sounding a little too eager, but she just wanted to get the males as far away from her as possible and get this stupid night over and done with.

Thankfully, the two men simply glanced at each other before abandoning their posts.

Spencer let out a little sigh of relief and waited until they were out of sight before stripping out of the white lab coat and the hard hat. She then turned to the joystick, using it to open the mechanism. Using her own pair of tweezers, she carefully removed the tiny microchip that Jacky was after and placed it in a small, plastic baggie...

...Back in the corridors, Spencer quickly and silently made her way back out of the facility.

"Guys, there's no rad test scheduled for tonight."

"Hey!"

"Shit..." Spencer muttered before breaking straight into a run. She knew that because of her 'condition' that she was being sloppy, but at least she got to burn off some of that unwanted energy now.

"Security! We have a breach!"

Spencer continued to push herself on, darting through the guards as they tried to dive for her as she ran passed them. As the blaring sirens of the facility's alarms sounded, the transgenic girl carried on fleeing with great ease as the on-coming guards and lab-tech men chased after her.

"Freeze!"

Spencer's halted, though, not because she was told to, mainly because she had no where else to go. She glanced down, seeing the water below her as she stood on the end of the bride now.

"Hold it!" Another guard yelled, raising his handgun along with the others.

Spencer glanced briefly over her shoulder back to the guards. She then sighed in defeat before turning back to the waters and diving head first from at least 80 meters up...

...For Spencer, at least she had managed to cool down after her 'little run' with a nice 'ice-cold bath'. And as she slipped back into Ryan's Aztec beside Jacky, she felt slightly optimistic. Things couldn't get any worse now? Right?

"Did you get it?" Jacky asked, staring with almost painful-looking anticipation.

Spencer rolled her eyes at him. "No, I just won a wet t-shirt competition." She drawled, sarcasm dripping from her tone. "Of course, I got it." She huffed, pulling the small baggie out from her inside her now damp body warmer.

Jacky's eyes lit up instantly as they landed on the small black microchip in the transparent, but rather wet baggie. He was suddenly grateful to Ronnie for providing -- the guy had tones of the little bags after the amount of smoke he bought through his years.

Spencer smirked smugly when he glanced back to her with a huge grin slapped across his oh-so pretty face. "Yeah, yeah -- we foiled Pierpont Lemkin's evil plan and saved the world... Can we get outta here now?"

...The next day at work, Spencer arrived a little earlier than usual, but mainly because she couldn't sleep a wink all night. Thankfully, Derek didn't seem to be lurking around, so Spencer made it peacefully to the small lounge area where a few old, beat up couches sat surrounding the TV on the back wall. She quickly spotted her best friend sitting on one of the couches with a coffee in one hand a magazine sprawled across her lap and went over to join her.

Original Gabby noticed her new company and grinned instantly when her eyes picked up and landed on the transgenic girl. "So," She began, her voice entirely too sweet and innocent. "The Lady Spencer actually made it home with her precious virtue intact."

Spencer rolled her eyes as she plopped lazily down beside her. "That's so funny, I could die." She droaned.

Gabby merely chuckled, clearly very amused by her situation.

Spencer sighed loudly, slumping down in her seat. "I just gotta get through the next 24 hours..." She frowned slightly. "And OF CURSE, tonight of all nights, it had to be the one-year anniversary of the night that Jacky and I met and OF COURSE, he wants to have a celebratory dinner."

Gabby arched a brow at the flustered girl. "Think you can make it through with jumping the poor guys bones?" She asked seriously. Though, she was still slightly amused.

"Ugh. I don't even wanna thin about that happening." Spencer whined, trying to calm herself down.

Gabby nodded and followed slowly after her as they walked back towards the front desk.

"I just need to focus on the task at hand. And the task at hand is delivering packages." Spencer rumbled on. "Where's this one going?" She chimed, snatching the first package up from the pile forming at the front desk.

"Hey."

Spencer swirled around to find the handsome young delivery guy standing before her. "Hey, Paul." She smiled widely at him, her eyes instantly raking over his form from head to toe.

Paul grinned when he realised that she had remembered him. "Hey, Spencer."

His voice seemed to do the trick this time, because Spencer's jumped out of her little daydream when he spoke. She glanced wide-eyed up at the delivery guy before forcing herself to turn away from him. "Derek!" She yelped before rushing towards his office. "I need to take a personal day off! Derek!"

"Just a minute!" Derek yelled back.

Spencer shoved the door open, ignoring him completely. However, she suddenly found herself frozen in the doorway, her eyes locked on his heavily inked and rather broad arms under that black tank top that clung so tightly to his equally broad chest.

Derek swirled around from his ironing-board and glared at his rude employee. "What part of 'just a minute' do you not understand? Is it the part where I said, 'just a minute'!?" He snapped angrily as he placed the hot iron on the metal rack of the board.

Spencer simply stared at his form, her heart pounding faster by the moment.

"Damn coffee on my brand-new Chemise. Gotta get it out before it sets." Derek stated, obviously mistaking her odd stare for something else entirely.

Spencer finally registered that he was talking, but this time she couldn't stop herself. A sly smile crept across her lips as she slowly began to saunter over to her boss. "Derek," She purred. "I didn't know you worked out."

Derek shot her an odd and deeply confused look. "Uh... Are you okay?" He asked, glancing at her as if she was insane when he noticed the rather suggestive look in her eyes and that saucy little smirk dancing on her pretty mouth. Of course he thought she was attractive, anyone could see that and he was a guy after all. But that didn't mean he would ever go there. He shuddered slightly at the thought, knowing how weird and awkward it would be if he ever did such a thing with any of his female employees.

In the next moment, Spencer had literally thrown herself across the room. She grabbed his shoulders and shoved him back against the wall before attacking his mouth with her own.

"Whoa! Whoa! Holy shit! Slow down, female!" Gabby yelled, sprinting into the office in an instant. She didn't let herself hesitate before grabbing her best friend by the back of her shoulders and then landing a hard punch right to her face.

Spencer grunted and stumbled back a little, but otherwise finally seemed to snap out her funk. She shook her head slightly, feeling rather impressed by her best friend's right hook. "Thanks." She breathed. "I REALLY needed that."

Gabby smiled proudly and nodded before grabbing the girl's shoulders and ushering her back to the doorway. "Spencer needs to take a personal day off." She announced, glancing back to her boss.

Derek's eyes were as wide as saucers, his heart racing as he glanced between the two women in a stunned silence. "Uh, y-yeah. Take a week..." He didn't know what the hell had just happened. And although he oddly kind of enjoyed it, he kind of didn't want to know.

Gabby smiled and nodded before shoving the crazy, lust-driven transgenic teen back out of the building. "DAMN, boo! I didn't know this condition of yours was DEREK bad!"


	121. Chapter 121

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabby shot her an odd -- had she not even noticed? It seemed not. "We are DONE with this game."

Lars was a little confused, to say the very least. Something was going on with his boss and he knew it, but he just didn't know what. Lars entered his boss' office, closing the door behind him. He made his way over to the desk, standing before his boss as he placed the clipboard down in front of him. "The South Africans are airlifting their tracking equipment into town this afternoon and I need your authorisation to release these files to them." He stated when his boss shot him a slightly confused look.

Hetfield simply nodded before gesturing to the silver pen in the agent's other hand.

Lars quickly handed over the pen.

"I'm putting Agent Hammett on point in the search for the girl." Hetfield said as he quickly signed the required papers.

Now Lars was really confused. "But sir --" He frowned slightly, wanting to protest. He knew that Madame X wouldn't be too happy about this. And he hated being stuck in the middle, but he knew there wasn't much he could do about it. Not if he wanted to keep his head, anyway.

Hetfield lifted his hand, silencing the agent immediately. "I need you HERE, Lars. I KNOW that Williams is up to something. And you're the only one left that I can trust now." He said, shooting him the sincerest look he could muster up. If there was one good thing that came from experience, it was the fact that he could probably win an award for his acting.

Lars sighed quietly in defeat, but nodded in agreement. "Yes, sir!" He felt even more guilty now, too. He and Hetfield had been as close as brothers throughout their years as agents. Although, he was still relieved that Hetfield still seemed oblivious to what was actually going on. He also knew that if Hetfield DID know, he'd probably kill Williams himself. Which, to Lars, wouldn't that be bad at all. He hated the evil bitch almost as much as Hetfield, but it wasn't a guaranteed predicament. So for now, he would just have to keep up this charade.

Hetfield, however, was very pleased with himself. He signed the last paper before giving the clipboard back.

Lars took the clipboard from him and gave him a curt nod before making a swift exit from the office.

Hetfield glanced down at silver pen still in his hand and grinned triumphantly to himself. 'Fingerprints are a wonderful thing...'

...Exactly 10 minutes later, Lars was had already been called to Madame X's office. Despite his despise for his new boss, he was actually rather impressed by how quickly and sneakily she worked. Although, around Monticora, word got around pretty fast.

"He's taken you off of the search?" Williams repeated, looking absolutely annoyed.

Lars nodded as he stood in the middle of her office, watching her pace around. "Yes, ma'am!"

Williams paused her paces and looked deep in thought for a couple of moments. "Something's going on." She concluded, her voice low and slightly stern. "He's badgering an X-5 for information, poking through evidence -- and NOW, you say he's giving classified information to the stupid South Africans." She let out a frustrated huff. "He's obviously desperate to salvage his reputation with the Committee." She snorted with a roll of her eyes. "Who knows how far he's actually willing to go for this." She let out another, more irritated huff. "Well, I was hoping that it wouldn't come to this, but Hetfield's gonna have to contained."

Lars shifted uncomfortably. "Are you sure that's necessary, ma'am?" He asked, clearly hesitant.

"I haven't told you everything I know. I can't." Williams said, shooting him a pointed look. "He's been compromised, Agent Lars." She said, as if trying to pull reason into the matter. Although, she thought it was reason enough. "Containment is the ONLY option at this point. And you're the only one left that I can trust."

Lars' mind flashed back to Hetfield previously just having said the exact same thing and he'd never felt more torn in his life. His life or his friend's; his brother's.

Williams instantly noticed the rather saddened expression on his face and felt slightly sympathetic. Only slightly. She hated Hetfield with a vengeance, but Lars was a good man, she could tell. And he wasn't entirely too unpleasant to be around. Which was actually rather refreshing for a young female in her line of work. She sighed softly and nodded. "I know." She said, shooting him an understanding look. "But it's for the good of Monticora."

Lars simply nodded.

Williams nodded back. "Set up the drone." She told ordered. Walking over to her desk, she picked up the photo of Hetfield and handed it over to Lars. "His photo I.D. You know what to do..."

...After that unforgettable display of hormones this morning at work, Spencer was grateful that Derek had given her the rest of the day off. She was also grateful that he also allowed Original Gabby to go along home with her. In their apartment, after another very long and cold shower, Spencer sat at their small kitchen table across from Original Gabby. The two had been playing Scrabble for the last half hour, though, it was their own version of the game -- using dice and plastic fridge-magnet letters instead.

As it was her turn once again, Gabby picked up the dice and rolled.

Spencer watched, her leg still bouncing uncontrollably as she continued to fidget in her seat. "I appreciate you staying home with me." She stated with a sincere look.

Gabby smiled and nodded. "No problem, boo. How you feelin'?" She asked, looking slightly concerned when she noticed her friend's constant twitching. "You think you're gonna be okay for your anniversary shindig with Jacky tonight?"

"Yeah. I think so." Spencer stated, looking rather optimistic. "'Sides, feels like the worst of this bitch has finally passed."

Gabby simply nodded, placing her letters down on the makeshift board (their chopping board.)

"Do you think it's sweet that he even remembered?" Spencer chimed, staring curiously as she awaited for a second opinion. Of course, SHE thought it was sweet. A little odd, considering the circumstances they had met under, bus still sweet.

Gabby smiled and nodded once again as she rolled the dice again. "Actually, yeah." She said, sounding slightly surprised. She thought Jacky was a nice enough guy, but he was a guy after all. "And I thought that lesbians were the only ones who grabbed at any opportunity to celebrate an anniversary." She added with a light chuckle.

Spencer nodded in response as she continued to bounce both legs now. Not that she noticed. "Y'know, I feel pretty okay right now." Although, she wasn't so sure of who she was trying to convince here. "It'll be okay with Jacky tonight." She added as she picked up the dice and rolled. Though, she sounded more like she was trying to reassure herself there.

Gabby glanced briefly down at the transgenic girl's limbs bouncing wildly underneath the table. "Well, ya MIGHT wanna stay home just for tonight. Just to play it safe, y'know?"

Spencer frowned slightly as she placed her letters down. "Nah. I've been cooped up ALL day, O.G." She whined, looking miserably out of the kitchen window.

Gabby simply nodded, knowing how stubborn her friend was. She reached for the dice and paused when she glanced back down at their game. "Okay, that's it." She said, leaning back in her seat with a sigh of defeat.

Spencer stared at her in complete confusion. "What?" She asked, shooting her suddenly irritated-looking best friend a curious look.

Gabby shot her an odd -- had she not even noticed? It seemed not. "We are DONE with this game."

Again, Spencer looked completely lost. "Why?"

Gabby frowned at her. "Just look at your words, boo." She said, motioning back to their game.

Spencer did as she was told and looked down at her words on the makeshift board-game. "So?"

Gabby shot her a look of disbelief. "'Hung'." She read, pointing to the word.

Spencer rolled her eyes. "As in the noose around a neck." She countered snootily.

Gabby shot her a "yeah, right!" expression. "'Prick'."

Spencer scoffed. "Like the pointy end of a need." She retorted. "YOU have a dirty mind." She added with a smug smirk.

Gabby scoffed back. "Uh-huh. And what about THIS one?" She asked, pointing down to the word. "Which I'm not even gonna say aloud, 'cause I kiss pussy with this mouth."

Spencer wrinkled her nose in disgust, but couldn't help a little chuckle of amusement slip out. She then glanced down at said word, her eyes instantly widening. "Oh, God..." She breathed. "You're right."

Gabby nodded, shooting her a serious expression. "I always am, boo. It's a curse."

Spencer groaned loudly in defeat as she finally noticed her bouncing legs. "And I'm supposed to be there in just a couple of hours." She whined, pulling her legs up to her chest and hugging them tightly.

"Well, are you gonna go or not?" Gabby asked, quirking a brow.

"I can't." Spencer whined, glancing down at her twitching limbs. "Not like THIS."

Gabby nodded. "Well, then, you better call him and cancel for tonight, boo."

"I can't just cancel." Spencer said, letting out a frustrated huff.

Gabby rolled her eyes, but couldn't help smiling slightly in amusement. "You either go or you call him and cancel. It's on you, boo."


	122. Chapter 122

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer paused at the front door and turned back to her best friend with a large grin. "I'm gonna go put 700 CC's of raw power between my legs. Just gonna speed around. Gotta clear my head a little."

Later that evening, in his and Ryan's apartment, Jacky had been setting up his and Spencer's little anniversary dinner. He'd cooked up a large chicken casserole (knowing how much the transgenic girl could eat), he'd pulled out a nice bottle of pre-Pulse red whine (that he'd managed to find on eBay), but most importantly, he'd finally gotten the exo-skeleton to work (now that he had the microchip for it). And thankfully, Ryan was staying out with his new lady friend tonight, too. Which meant he and Spencer could be alone for the night as well.

Under his jeans, Jacky had pulled on the exo-skeleton and had been testing it out all day long in his excitement. He was thrilled to be up on his own two feet again, but he was even more excited to see Spencer's reaction. He'd also made the effort to pull on one of his button-up shirts that he usually wore to his family gatherings. As Jacky lit up the last of the candles on the dining room table, his cellphone began to ring from his backside pocket. Pulling his cellphone out, he quickly glanced at the caller's I.D. and instantly smiled before answering. "Hey, Spencer..."

...Meanwhile, in her apartment, Spencer stood in her kitchen, gripping the phone tightly with one hand and the edge of the counter top with the other.

"Hey, Jacky." She replied, sounding somewhat strained. She mentally cursed herself when she heard how chipper he was just by the sound of his voice. 'Could my life get any worse? Like, seriously...'

...Jacky's grin widened. He was simply too happy to give a damn about much right now. Other than the fact that he could walk and that tonight, he got to properly wine and dine his girl. 'Yes -- MY girl.' At that thought alone, his smile widened even more. If that was even possible.

"I'm glad you called." He told her. And he was sure that she could practically hear the grin in his tone of voice. "Hey, do you think you could possibly stop off at the marketplace to pick up some strawberries on your way over?" He asked, lighthearted and excited, clearly. "I'll pay you back, obviously. Tonight is all on me..."

...Spencer frowned deeply and quickly loosened her grip on the kitchen phone before crushing it to smithereens.

"Listen, Jacky..." She really didn't know what to say, so she just said the first thing that came to her mind. "Look, I REALLY hate to do this... But I can't make it over to you tonight." She knew she had sounded rather blunt and uncaring, but she was simply to mortified to tell him what was really up with her...

...Jacky's entire lighthearted expression and demeanour dropped instantly. "Oh..."

...Spencer mentally kicked herself repeatedly when she heard how bummed out he sounded all of a sudden. Which was her fault. Again.

She sighed quietly in defeat before forcing herself to speak up into the unbearable silence. "Yeah... It's just... Something just came up. You know how it is..."

...Jacky frowned slightly, his disappointment slowly turning towards concern now. "Are you okay? Can I help?"

...Spencer smiled softly to herself when she realised how worried he sounded. Then again, he was always worried about her. Although, she wasn't complaining. It actually felt kind of nice. And it was in that moment she really realised -- he was always worried for her. He cared for her, even after knowing what she was and what she was capable of. He had told her about those photos that Hetfield had sent to him and he had also told her that he'd turned them over to the new paper-shredder that Ryan had bought a few weeks ago.

"Can we just talk about it tomorrow?" She had made her choice now; tomorrow, when this bitch cycle was finally over, she would go over to Jacky's place and explain everything to him...

...Jacky's frown deepened, his expression morphing into confusion now. "Wha -- Spencer --"

"-- I'll call you tomorrow. I promise." Spencer replied quickly before reluctantly hanging up...

...Jacky tossed his cellphone onto the dining room table and let out a sad sigh as he glanced around the candles still burning...

...Spencer paused her perpetual tossing and turning in her bed to glance over at the clock on her night-stand. She gritted her teeth and glared at the clock. 'It's only midnight! How the fuck am I supposed to get through this!?' Her thoughts raced, along with her heart, the two seeming to race each other. She let out a few loud huffs every other minute as she then again began to toss and turn on top of her thin sheets. After a few more minutes, she sat up and glared around at her room before slipping off of her bed. Another few minutes and she had pulled on some jeans, her sneakers and her leather jacket. She grabbed up her cellphone and her keys, shoving them into her jacket pockets as she swiftly exited her bedroom.

Still sitting on the couch, watching TV in the living room, Original Gabby glanced up as her best friend emerged. "And where are YOU goin'?" She asked nosely, noticing the transgenic girl's flushed face.

Spencer paused at the front door and turned back to her best friend with a large grin. "I'm gonna go put 700 CC's of raw power between my legs. Just gonna speed around. Gotta clear my head a little."

Gabby rolled her eyes playfully and nodded as she waved her off. "Be safe, boo."

Spencer grinned. "Always..."

...As she hopped onto her motorcycle, Spencer noticed the white Animal Control van pulling up across the street from her apartment building. "Well, it's about time." She muttered before shoving her keys into the ignition. Her motorcycle roared into life and she was soon speedy off without a trace left behind...

...Hammett let out a rather irritated huff as he glared around the inside of the van. "Animal Control? Really, Zakes?" He rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he adjusted his headset.

Zakes smirked in amusement to himself as he kept his eyes on the computer screens set up in front of him. "Any particular reason you want to start here?" He asked, ignoring the other agent's petty complaints.

Hammett nodded as he began to tap away on the computer keyboard. "This is the target's last known location." He explained. "We intercepted a phone call that she made about a 2 weeks ago from a payphone just around the corner."

Zakes nodded in acknowledgement. "Well, if she's anywhere within 2 kilometres, we should get a hit." He said, clapping his hands together in excitement.

Hammett rolled his eyes at the rather immature man. "2 klicks..." He said, glancing back to the screens where a map of the entire city was laid out. "That just about covers the entire perimeter of Sector 5."

Zakes nodded in acknowledgement once more. "Right." He replied, glancing back to his own computer screen. "Give me a minute to configure the antenna and then, we'll get started..."

...Spencer slowed down and pulled up to a sector checkpoint. She didn't really know where she was going. She just needed some air and some speed. And maybe some distance from any male around. She kept the engine running as she waited behind the 5 vehicles waiting in line in front of her...

...Zakes grinned as he turned over to Hammett. "Here we go..."

...After a few minutes, Spencer grew increasingly tired of waiting in the damn line. She growled in annoyance as she quickly checked her pockets. She sighed in relief when she pulled out her sector pass -- remembering to pick it up from the kitchen counter on the way out. If it was ever possible, she could really kiss her brain for the excellent memory it had always gifted her with. "D-Jones messenger!" She yelled over to the couple of sector cops. "Can I go through?" She asked, motioning to her sector pass.

One of the guards took a few steps closer to see the pass properly. He paused, squinted under his helmet and then nodded at her as he waved her over. He then glanced to the other cop, motioning him to open the barrier.

Spencer shoved her pass back into her pocket and shot the cop a curt nod. Revving her engine, she swerved out of the line and raced through the open barrier.

\-- WELCOME TO SECTOR 6... --

...Hammett grew more irritated than he already was. They'd already scanned the entire perimeter of Sector 5. And --

"Nothing." Zakes sighed, but didn't feel at all discouraged. He was confident in his tracking equipment. It had never failed him yet. "Where to next?" He asked, glancing over to the older agent.

Hammett let out a bored sigh before responding. "Let's move onto Sector 4 next. Work backwards to 1, and then, start right from the top with Sector 41."

Zakes nodded, turning back to his screen. "Let's do it."


	123. Chapter 123

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Horse shit." Gabby explained simply. "Don't stall." She added with a stern look. "The truth is, you're in love with Jacky, boo. Hoes down, G's up."

Much to Spencer's relief, the city night's streets were mostly vacant, save for a few other vehicles on the roads. Coming to another red light, Spencer slowed down upon approaching, pulling up just before the traffic post. As she waited for the light to change, she heard another vehicle pull up beside her -- the unmistakeable sound of another motorcycle engine. However, she ignored whoever it was, keeping her focus to the front of her.

"Spencer?"

Spencer's head quickly snapped to the side of her, only to see Paul sitting across from her.

"Hey, gorgeous." He shot her a huge, goofy grin through the open flap of his motorcycle helmet.

Spencer stared back at him, already feeling her control dissolving just by looking at him. Then in the next moment, any control she had over herself was gone. And she could feel it as the sly grin slowly crept across her lips...

...Spencer didn't really know where she'd ended up. She'd just followed him back to an apartment building that she assumed was where he lived. She didn't stop to ask him, not that she cared right now.

Paul's back slammed hard against the dingy walls of the corridors when she shoved him roughly backwards. "Whoa..." He breathed, his eyes widened. 'She sure is strong for a pretty little thing.'

Spencer simply shot him a cheeky grin before literally leaping towards him.

Paul watched her with both excitement and anticipation as she literally crawled up his form. He grabbed her quickly with both hands cupping her backside when she hopped up, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist.

Spencer didn't waste anymore time than that. Dipping her head down, she instantly caught his mouth with hers and kissed him hard. She locked her arms around his neck, trying to bring his face closer to hers, if that was even possible.

Paul gave her ass cheeks a light squeeze and groaned at how fucking good it felt when she began to grind her hips down into his. He knew he had just met this girl, but he also really didn't give a damn. She was completely stunning and she also seemed to be into him, so he REALLY wasn't about to complain.

Spencer smirked against his mouth, nipping at his bottom lip and wrestling his tongue quickly into submission (not that he put up much of a fight.) She then slid her hands slowly over his shoulders and across his chest. Her mouth continued to assault his almost viciously as did her hands slowly continued their journey down south.

Paul shivered as he felt her lightly run her fingernails over his stomach. Even through his t-shirt, it felt so fucking good. He'd never felt so fucking alive. He quickly shrugged out his jacket, silently grateful for her help. His hands flew back to her ass, giving it another, slightly harder squeeze. He then slid his hands slowly up over her his and under her tank top. He quickly helped her out of her own jacket and slowly began to shuffling down the corridor before finally stopping outside his front door.

Spencer continued to devour his mouth with her own, enjoying every little glutted sound he made. She suddenly pulled her face away from his, but only to quickly remove his t-shirt before attacking his lips once again.

Paul quickly followed her actions, sliding his hands up her sides and removing her tank top in one swift motion. He shot her a lusty grin before pulling her face back to his again.

Spencer moaned loudly when she felt him cup her breasts gently before firmly squeezing. She felt like the feline slut that she really was as she began to grind her hips into his again.

Paul groaned loudly in response as he continued to feel her. He reached into his jeans pocket with one hand in a hurry and reached behind him for his front door lock. Not even bothering to move his mouth from hers, somehow he managed to unlock the door quickly before kicking it open.

Spencer finally slid back down onto her own two feet and quickly reached for his jeans, unzipping them just as quickly. She glanced up at him and shot him a wicked grin before shoving him roughly back into his apartment, the door slamming behind them...

...Spencer hadn't slept a wink. She couldn't. Not after what she had just done. To herself. And to Jacky. 'God, Jacky... How the shit am I gonna explain this to him?'

Sitting up against the headboard of his bed, the sheets wrapped up to her neck, Spencer glanced over at the sleeping man beside her, snoring softly in his slumber. She sighed quietly to herself before finally slipping from the under the sheets and off of his bed. She made her way silently around his apartment, picking up her panties and bra first. She found her jeans tossed back on the couch, her sneakers just inside the front door and her tank top and jacket left outside in the corridor. For that, she was thankful that someone hadn't just swooped them up (especially with her cellphone and motorcycle keys in the pocket of her favourite jacket ever). She closed his front door quietly behind her and made her way out of the building. Hopping back onto her motorcycle, she then made her way back home with her 'tail' between her legs...

...Jacky sighed loudly, staring gloomily out of his bedroom window. He'd been sitting in there back in his wheelchair for a few hours now, just staring out of the window as the exo-skeleton sat unused (just waiting to be used) in his closet. He wondered what could have been so important for Spencer to just blow him off like she had. On one hand, he was slightly pissed off, disappointed, upset. But on the other, he was concerned. She had been acting really strangely lately and he just hoped that she wasn't in trouble. Well, any more trouble than the usual, of course.

Still, he just hoped that she was okay...

...The next morning, Spencer was feeling pretty low and not even a scalding hot shower could make her feel any less dirty and ashamed. Not even two of them could. Nor a third. It was hopeless. She sat on the couch in her fluffy robe and slippers, her legs hugged tightly to her chest and her expression all too gloomy as she stared off into space. At least one good thing for her was that this cycle bitch was finally over. Well, for another 4 months or so anyway. Just thinking of that made her want to cry like a little bitch. Which she could actually do right now. And she shuddered all the more when she thought of what Jacky would think of her.

Original Gabby slowly entered the living room with a steaming cup of coffee in each hand. She sat down on the couch beside her best friend, handing her one of the cups.

Spencer forced a small, grateful smile as she took the cup from her.

"Aiight. Original Gabby's gonna break it down for you, boo." Gabby began, tucking her legs under her bottom and taking a quick sip. "You can sing the blues all you want about how what you did last night was wrong and bad and now you feel all cheap and empty, but that's just a bunch of H.S."

"H.S?" Spencer shot her a slightly confused look.

"Horse shit." Gabby explained simply. "Don't stall." She added with a stern look. "The truth is, you're in love with Jacky, boo. Hoes down, G's up."

Spencer knew it was true, yet still, she denied it and she really didn't know why. "Look, we're not even like that."

Gabby let out a loud and frustrated sigh.

Spencer simply ignored her and continued. "The fact is, we'd both be better off if we'd never even met one another." She concluded. And that was the first time she actually believed herself.

Gabby scoffed loudly. "Yeah. Right. Okay." She drawled, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Spencer knew that her best friend was only trying to help her, but the fact was that she was poison and everyone around her always ended up getting hurt. Or worse. Much, much worse. "He has to spend the rest of his life in a wheelchair on the account of my selfish ass." She said, glaring down into her cup.

Gabby shot her a slightly confused look. "Um, I didn't see you on TV, pullin' no triggers at the man." She retorted, staring at her friend as if she was insane. Which, by this point, she was beginning to believe a little.

"No." Spencer nodded in agreement, though, with a slight frown. "But I could've protected him and I didn't. That's on ME. 100 percent." She admitted. "I'm trouble -- no -- I'm POISON. And the best thing for me to do is keep my distance from him before I get him killed." Just like she got Eva and Jake killed.

Gabby merely rolled her eyes. "Well, he doesn't seem to be all that worried about THAT. Especially with the way he's always looking at you all dreamy-eyed." She added with a light chuckle and a shake of her head.

Spencer nodded, glaring back down into her now half-empty cup. "Right. And what do I do? I stand him up on our anniversary and go have sex with a total stranger." She glanced back over at her best friend with a rather sour look. "Yeah. That's what I call 'true love'."

Gabby let out an exasperated sigh as she reached over to place her own empty cup onto the coffee table. She leaned back and then shuffled closer to her glum friend. She threw a comforting arm around the back of her boo's shoulders and held her close against her side. "Look, the only reason you ended up hott boy is because you were tryin' to run away from the reality of the situation." She stated with both understanding and conviction in her voice. "And now, you're gonna have to step up to the real about you and Jacky. And sooner rather than later, otherwise you're pretty lil' head's gonna explode."

Spencer glanced up at her as she contemplated her words. She already knew what she had to do. She was just terrified to do it.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Gabby rolled her eyes and playfully nudged her best friend. "But what do I know? I'M just a big, ol' lesbo."

And finally, in despite of her fucked up situation, thanks to the best, best friend a girl could ever ask for, Spencer managed to crack a smile...

...Standing before her, Williams stared up at the water-filled tank, her eyes glued intently onto the young woman floating within. "WHY is it taking so long?" She asked without removing her gaze, though, her ears were otherwise peeled.

The technician sitting in front of the control panel beside her glanced up at the young woman in the tank before replying. "She's a fighter." He stated, wearing a small smile.

Williams didn't bother to respond, she simply continued to stare intently at the semi-conscious transgenic floating in the crystal clear water. Her cellphone then began to ring, making her growl quietly at the interruption. Finally, she pulled herself away to answer. "Yes?"

"Hetfield's on his way to meet me now."

Williams smiled to herself upon hearing Lars' voice.

"I told him that I needed to talk to him in private."

"About what?" Williams asked. Not that she cared, she was simply curious.

"About you." Lars replied. "I told him that I didn't trust you."

Williams' smile widened in amusement. "That actually hurts my feelings, Lars." She chuckled lightly before continuing. "When it's done, go back to the tracking van. I'll meet you there shortly after."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"This girl they're looking for --" Williams said, making her way slowly out of the building. "I'm VERY anxious to bring her in and meet her..."

...Zack's eyes instantly landed on the same woman he had seen enter the building just over an hour ago. He recognised her instantly by her bright orange hair, not that he needed any help with his photographic memory. His vision zoomed in on her, watching her as she made her way over to her awaiting limo. And as he watched the limo slowly pull away, he glanced back to the mysterious building.

Could it be where Hetfield was hiding Valary? He wondered.


	124. Chapter 124

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hetfield shot him one last stern look. "You forgot who you work for, Ulrich." He said, shaking his head in disappointment.

Hetfield pulled up his S.U.V. just a few streets away from where he was supposed to meet Lars. He already knew what was going on, so this was going to be a VERY quick talk indeed. He made his way to the old, abandoned warehousing district on food the rest of the way and soon spotted Lars just a few yards away with his back to him. Hetfield waited right where he was for a few moments and it wasn't long before he spotted a hover-drone floating slowly over the buildings. He smirked to himself before finally approaching the agent from behind.

Lars jumped, slightly startled when he felt a firm hand gripping his shoulder from behind. He quickly spun around and let out a small sigh of relief when he realised who it really was. For a second there, he thought that he may have been followed by unwanted company.

"You wanted to talk?" Hetfield chirped, arching an expectant brow.

Lars simply nodded. And thankfully, he didn't have to wait any longer.

Both men glanced up to the hover-drone that was quickly approaching in their direction.

Lars glanced rather nervously back and forth between the drone and his "friend."

Whereas Hetfield seemed entirely all too calm. "Hmm." He hummed lightly, glancing back to the agent. "I wonder what THIS is all about." He aired casually. He then reached slowly into his jacket pocket with one hand and pulled out his glasses before putting them on.

The hover-drone stopped, hovering a few meters above the two men.

With his glasses on, Hetfield knew the drone's scan would not recognise him. He simply stared back up at the drone when it began to scan his face and waited patiently.

It was in that moment when the hover-drone did nothing before turning to Lars, that he realised just what the hell was going on. He'd been set up. By the person HE was trying to set up. Lars' eyes widened when the hover-drone sounded it's warning alert after scanning his face.

Hetfield glanced over at the agent he had once called his brother. With one hand, he removed his glasses, while with the other, he dug into his opposite jacket pocket.

Lars glanced over at the small photo in his hands; a photo I.D. of himself.

Hetfield shot him one last stern look. "You forgot who you work for, Ulrich." He said, shaking his head in disappointment.

Lars gulped and glanced back up to the hover-drone as it drew out it's firearms. He knew there was no use in running, so he just accepted his fate. And in a way, he was happy, because he was finally free of all this chaos...

...Williams stepped out of her limo, letting it drive off as she marched straight over to the 'Animal Control' van. She stopped outside the back doors and knocked loudly on them a couple of times.

The door opened to reveal Agent Hammett and the dark ebony-skinned man who she assumed to be Agent Zakes.

Williams wasted no time in pulling out her I.D. and showing it to the South African who had opened the doors to her. "I'm taking over this operation. Anything you get on the girl should be reported to ME immediately." She ordered, her voice calm, but sharp.

Zakes glanced back to Hammett and the two shared a brief look of confusion.

"But Colonel Hetfield --"

Williams cut Zakes off with a wave of dismissal. "Forget about him." She said, sounding eager to brush the topic away. "Where's Agent Lars?" She asked, glancing around as she finally realised. He was supposed to be here before her.

"I gave him the afternoon off."

Williams froze for a split second at the sound of that all too familiar voice. Slowly, she unclenched her teeth before just as slowly turning to face Hetfield.

"He wasn't feeling too well." Hetfield chimed, shooting the young woman a knowing smirk. Yes, he was VERY pleased with himself. Even if he'd lost a brother, because of this bitch.

Williams watched him hop up into the back of the van. She felt somewhere between surprised and utterly infuriated. "I wasn't expecting to see YOU here." She said, not even bothering to hide her complete disdain towards him.

Hetfield smirked to himself as he plopped lazily down into the seat beside Hammett. "Surprise." He shot her a highly amused grin when he noticed just how very pissed off she looked. 'Well, that's just lovely a bonus.'

Williams let out a loud, but defeated sigh. "I just came by to get a progress report from your boys here." She folded her arms across her chest, eyeing the other two agents carefully. And thankfully, they both seemed to quickly (and subtly) take the hint by keeping their mouths shut. Just how she liked it.

Hetfield didn't have to notice the secret and brief communication between the other three to know her words were a flat out lie. After all, he was the one to train his kids on how to read people just by sitting back and quietly observing.

Hammett and Zakes glanced briefly at one another, both looking confused as the other. Neither party wanted to get involved in what seemed like a very personal hatred. Besides not wanting any trouble, at the end of the day, the both of them were here to do their job and were just looking to get paid by the end of it.

Hetfield leaned casually back in his seat, his hands clasped together in his lap as he stared back over at the fiery redhead with his usual (and rather excellent) mask of calm professionalism. Even if he did personally hate the entire inner-contents of Madame X -- or 'Madame X-tra Massive Bitch Monster' as he secretly liked to call her -- Hetfield still managed to overlook all of his emotions at the end of the day. After all, this was all just business. SHE was just business. Business that he would hopefully "take care of" and sooner rather than later. "Well, HAYLEY," He croaked, shooting her a small smirk when he saw her jaw tighten and her eyes narrow, though, only slightly. He could practically see that she was just itching to vent out all that rage which he knew that she was undoubtedly saving up just for him and he really did just want to give into his own overwhelming emotion of utter amusement by bursting out laughing right in her annoyingly pretty little face. However, what he wanted more than that right now, was to show this white trash hussy that he was always going to be one (very large) step ahead of her, because he was simply better than her at his job. And above all of that, he wanted her to know that without a single doubt, he was NOT a man that she wanted EVER to try and fuck with. 'Not unless you want me to fuck you right back with a sweet, little, jaw-obliterating cherry on the fucking top.' Despite his experienced control over his emotions, Hetfield was still always a slave to his ever clouding and perpetually troubled thoughts. 'I tried the play the game by their rules. I dedicated most of my damned existence on this fucking project and THIS is how They repay me!? By suddenly deciding that it's my time and trying to put me out to cocking paster and then just replacing me with some snot-nosed, cock-sucking, Carrot Top little 24/7 P.M.S.ing little she devil with mosquito-bite-titties!? I. Don't. Fucking. Think. So! I'm never one to take shit personally, but THIS!? This bitch has made it personal. And so have THEY!'

What seemed like hours passing to Hetfield was really only seconds before he snapped out of his beyond outraged thoughts. He glanced back up to Madame X and shot her another knowing smirk. "I'm VERY glad to see that you are taking a personal interest in X-5-495." He stated, showing off an all too pleasant grin.

Williams snorted quietly. "Well, you have NO idea of just how interested I am in your kids, JIM." She countered with a small smirk of her own. 'This clown has NO idea.'

Hetfield eyed her curiously, his smile still present. "No." He admitted. "But I think I'm beginning to get an idea."


	125. Chapter 125

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer continued as he silently urged her to. "'Cause of my feline D.N.A. and all..." She mumbled, staring down into the glass in her hand. "Oh, God." She breathed out a bitter chuckle and shook her head to herself. "This is something I SO don't ever wanna talk about..."

Later that evening, Jacky had once again been testing out his control over the movements when using the exo-skeleton. Despite his emotions about Spencer blowing him off last night, he had actually had a lot of fun in just fooling around with his new miracle.

Upon entering the living room, he heard a small shuffling sound from back out in the hallway. He paused in the middle of the room and just listened for a brief moment. Again, after a couple of seconds, he heard the unmistakeable sound of the lock on the skylight window being pinged open. He frowned slightly, quickly making his way over to his wheelchair, sitting behind one of the couches. With his jeans covering the exo-skeleton, he sat back down in his chair and slowly wheeled himself back out into the hallway. He stopped mid-way, just under the skylight and couldn't help, but grin to himself when he spotted the thick, black rope dangling down from above, the window only slightly ajar along with it.

"I think you got your nights slightly mixed up." His smile grew as he spoke out into the vacant hallway. He couldn't see her, but he knew she was here. He could feel her now. She was close. Very close. He knew, because it always felt like his entire body was humming very gently whenever she was near him. And that was exactly what he was feeling right now.

Only a couple of seconds of silence passed before Spencer finally revealed herself from her little hiding place. Slowly, she stepped out from the closest door to the left of him, which also happened to be Ryan's office. She shut the door quietly behind her before slowly turning to face her beautiful, blue-eyed man. And thankfully, this time, she didn't want to rip his clothes off and possibly end up sexually assaulting him. Although, if he was into it, she guessed it wouldn't be too bad. Still, it didn't feel right to her. And she knew she would have felt all the more worse if something like that HAD happened.

Another brief (and thankfully rather comfortable) moments of silence passed between the unofficial lovers. And in those few seconds, they seemed to share the same look; a reunited look, as if they had been apart for A LOT longer than just the 14 hours they really had been.

Finally, Spencer rather reluctantly broke the silence first. "Hey." She breathed, managing a small smile. It wasn't much at all, but it was a start, at least. Although, she was still a little nervous for his mood towards her. Thankfully, so far he seemed fine -- just the regular, yet also somehow spectacular Jacky C. Vincent, the man that -- '...I love...'

Jacky smiled his usual bright smile up at her, like nothing had even happened. "Hey, yourself." He quipped without missing a beat. "Nice touch, by the way." He added, shooting her an amused look as he motioned to the rope still dangling in the middle of the hallway.

Spencer managed another smile. "Yeah, well, the first time I ever broke into this place, it was just passed midnight." She shrugged casually as she glanced briefly back to the skylight. "So, the way I figure; it's still our anniversary." She stated as a matter of fact.

Jacky's smile widened into a rather mischievous grin, his clear blue orbs twinkling with delight. She never did cease to both amaze and surprise him. "Well, in THAT case -- I've still got a bottle of cheap champagne left over in the fridge."

Spencer nodded at him and smiled to herself as she followed him down the hallway...

...Just half an hour later, Spencer sat on one of the couches in the living room. Jacky sitting in his wheelchair opposite her with the coffee table planted in between them in its usual place. For a little while, the two simply made idle chit-chat, while Jacky slowly topped up both of their elegant (and exceptionally expensive crystal-cut) champagne glasses every now and then.

While talking to Jacky, Spencer had been anxiously waiting for the right time to explain herself and explain what the heck last night was really all about. Although, in the back of her mind, she knew that there was really no 'right time' to tell anyone about her crazy, transgenic, feline cocktail of hormones. Yet, she also had an inkling that Jacky wouldn't take the information as terribly as most probably would. After all, the guy was REALLY good with the weird shit that literally no one else could understand. Sometimes, she even believed that he understood her a whole lot better than she understood herself or the entire fucked up situation of perpetual misery and violence that was her test tube-based life. And in knowing that alone, she suddenly realised just how important the British boy was to her. Like any of her siblings, she knew without a single doubt that she would die for him in a heartbeat. Both willingly and happily. And then she also hated to admit this -- mainly out of some kind of betrayal to her family and fellow transgenics, but Jacky had slowly muscled his way into her life and had then become the most important ever to her. Jacky was her family as much as any of her siblings -- and she had meant that entirely when she had told him. All that talk about finding forgiveness and emotional release and sanctuary that Father Bolan had preached sweetly into her ear now finally made complete sense to the transgenic girl. 'Jacky is MY absolution.'

She had escaped from Monticora, because she was trying to run and hide from who she really was; a product for chaos, a tool for destroying, a murderous soldier. And if there was one thing she was thankful for, it was the fact that no matter how hard They tried to take the same complete control over her mind as they already had over her body, she NEVER gave into Them. She didn't know how or why, but she was just happy to know that she couldn't be as easily brainwashed as (sadly) almost every other one of her siblings were ever vulnerable (and often subjected) to. And at first, it was all about her, all about find the others who might have made it to the outside world like she had. At first, it was all just another mission to her. The mission? Freedom. To lay low, stay off the radar, hopefully, eventually even for good. To blend in with the Ordinaries, but careful to never get too comfortable, never let her guard down, at least, all the way, anyway. 'That's just the fucked up and ironic thing about freedom; it's NEVER free...'

And NOW... Well, now, all of that seemed to far in the past to Spencer. She was a different person now, she knew that, at least. The most obvious thing to back that fact up was that she cared a whole lot more, about, well, about a lot of things. And she wasn't really all that unhappy about where she was in her life right now. Well, besides the dirty little 'mishap' that resulted out of last night.

"So, about last night..." Spencer finally managed to shut off her speeding thoughts. She trailed off, glancing timidly back across at him.

Jacky simply shot her his usual bright smile and waved a dismissive hand at the subject. "It's fine, Spencer. Really. If you had important shit to do, then it's not a big deal." He told her, his tone as genuine as his expression as he stared back at her. He really did mean what he had said, but he was still rather concerned. He still wanted to know what was up with her, but he didn't want to end up possibly arguing and scaring her off, like he usually (stupidly) managed to.

Spencer nodded limply and shot him a brief grateful smile for his understanding. Although, it only made her feel even more guilty and ashamed. Which she REALLY did NOT need ANY more help with. Then again, she REALLY couldn't blame him for that. Or anything else, for that matter. "Still," She mumbled as her eyes flickered slowly back and forth between his own bright, blue orbs and her half-empty glass of bitter-tasting champagne. "I owe you an explanation... At the very least." She mumbled that last part under her breath. 'I owe him a WHOLE lot fucking more than THAT! I should be fucking grovelling at his wheelchair-bound feet! And I HATE grovelling! Damn you and your stupid, pretty face, English!' As her mind began to race once again, she only half-managed to block the streams out for the most part. And then she suddenly came to wonder why the fucking this utterly perfect human being still wanted to be around her. After everything she had put him through since the very first moment she literally drop-kicked her way into his life. And then, at that thought, she wondered why the fucking heck she had never wondered about that before now.

Jacky nodded in response. Though, he looked a little nervous. Maybe even dreaded?

"See, I sorta... Go through these... Um, 'phases', I guess..."

It wasn't as if Jacky had to notice, he could practically feel how uneasy she felt, let alone both sounded and looked. She looked almost... Terrified? He had never seen her look like that before. Well, except maybe the time when the Red soldiers gave her a good beating, almost killing her in the process.

Spencer continued as he silently urged her to. "'Cause of my feline D.N.A. and all..." She mumbled, staring down into the glass in her hand. "Oh, God." She breathed out a bitter chuckle and shook her head to herself. "This is something I SO don't ever wanna talk about..."

Jacky frowned, now completely confused and lost. He had no idea of what she was talking about; what she was trying to tell him. Whatever it was, it looked extremely difficult to simply talk about. But he was a patient man. Especially when it came to his girl.

Spencer let out a rather loud and exasperated huff before deciding just to blurt it out, just like she had with Gabby. And hopefully, he wouldn't burst out laughing at her, just like Gabby had. Although, laughing at her would STILL be a whole lot better than thinking she was the freak of nature that she really was. "Y'know..." She said, glancing timidly at him. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks in utter embarrassment. "Mating cycles and all that stuff..." She let out a huge, but mental sigh of relief after finally saying the cringe-worthy words.

In that instant, Jacky's expression lightened considerably. His eyes widened briefly, his brows then both shooting up in surprise. He seemed almost fascinated. "Oh." He chimed, sounding as surprised as he looked. "Wow... Cycles... Really? So, you... Go into... Huh." He really didn't know what to say to her, but he DID want her to know that he wasn't freaked out or anything.

Spencer merely nodded as she stared back down into her glass. "So, um, that's why I decided it was best not to... Y'know. Come over. Because, well... Y'know." She found that she was slightly speechless, too. She really didn't know what she wanted to say.

Jacky nodded in acknowledgement and then smiled at her. "Well, I'm glad you're here NOW." He told her, his grin growing when she lifted her eyes back up to meet his own. "So, let's just forget all about it. Yeah?" He reached out for the champagne bottle and offered yet another refill. He knew she probably needed it right now.

Spencer stared at him in utter adoration and amazement for a brief moment. She wondered in that moment how she had gotten so lucky. Lucky enough to meet someone like Jacky. She nodded slowly in response and managed a rather forced smile in return. "Yeah. Let's." She agreed, holding her glass out as he poured her another sparkling refill.

Jacky quickly refilled his own empty glass before holding it up to tap her own in a mini toast. As they fell into another comfortable silence, he noticed that she still didn't look much happier about the entire situation. If fact, she looked even worse for some reason. "Spencer, it really IS okay." He insisted, wearing a look of total reassurance.

Spencer sighed quietly in defeat as she stared back down into her glass. "No, it's really NOT..." She slowly reached out, placing her glass onto the coffee table. "I HATE it... SO fucking much..." She mumbled and she could feel the tears slowly welling up in her eyes. She let out a frustrated little huff before rising from her feet. "I hate that ALL this stupid shit ALWAYS happens to me..." She shuffled her way over to the wall of window and stared down into the bright night lights twinkling all around the city below. "I HATE what it can make me do..."

Jacky frowned, feeling slightly confused again. "All ya did was miss dinner." His frown deepened when she was reluctant to answer. "...Right?" He asked rather warily.

Spencer somehow managed to hold onto her tears, just for a little longer, anyway. She slowly turned, facing him once again. "I should have stayed home and just gone to sleep, but... I didn't..." She shot him a guilty look, unable to help it. "I tried, but... I ended up going out anyway... I went for a ride to try to clear my head and to get some fresh air..."

Jacky simply stared at her, already knowing where this story was going. He couldn't deny how hurt he felt, but he also couldn't deny that this changed absolutely nothing.

"I ran into some guy -- one of Craig's friends, I think... Anyway... It was a mistake... It wasn't me. It's not who I am... Not anymore, anyway." Spencer felt her bottom lip tremble slightly, her throat aching almost unbearable as she fought to hold onto her unshed tears just that little longer. Slowly, she turned back to face the window, not wanting him to see her like this; a total and filthy mess. "It's just another thing that Monticora tricked up inside of me, that I can't ever control... It makes me feel like..." She paused, glaring down over the city as her tears finally began to roll down her cheeks. "Like no matter what I do or how far I run... I can NEVER get away from Them... Not really." Slowly, she leaned forward, resting her forehead against the glass of the window as she silently cried to herself.

Jacky stared at her for a few more moments. He was speechless, once again. He didn't know how to make things better for her, but that didn't mean he would ever stop trying. Slowly and as quietly as possible, he finally rose from his wheel-chair and crept over to her. He knew how keen the transgenic girl's senses were, so he was grateful by how close he managed to actually get. "It's okay." He told her again as he reached a hand out for her.

Spencer let out a quiet, but surprised gasp when she swirled back around to see him towering over her. She glanced down, seeing that although he wasn't too stable, he was still standing on his own two feet. Her widened eyes shot back up to his and she looked somewhere between shocked and confused.

Jacky smiled sheepishly down at her as he took that last step closer so that he was standing right in front of her now. "Ah, courtesy of our crazy friend; Phil." He explained simply.

Spencer nodded, smiling slightly as she mentally thanked her crazy, superhero friend. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, sounding slightly hurt.

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise gift for our anniversary." Jacky explained.

Spencer nodded, shooting him an understanding look. "I'm REALLY sorry." She mumbled, staring guiltily down at the small space of polished floorboard between their feet.

Jacky rolled his eyes, smiling to himself. He slowly brought up his hand, curling his fingers under her chin. "You have NOTHING to be sorry for, beautiful. OR ashamed of."

Spencer simply stared back up at him, her gaze lost in his.

"I know who you really are, Spencer." Jacky told her, his voice barely above a whisper now. "And, I LOVE who you are."

Spencer felt the corners of her lips slowly tug upwards into a soft smile. She opened her mouth to finally respond, but in that same moment, the exo-skeleton let off a loud bang, signalling its sudden malfunction.

"Ah, fuck!" Jacky yelped. And just as they had first seen with Phil, Jacky's leg's began to wobble wildly. He quickly lost his balance, resulting in him sinking quickly to the floor.

"Jacky! Shit!" Spencer gasped, her eyes widening in horror. In one swift motion, she was beside him, her hands gripping her shoulders to keep him from falling.

"Holy fuck! That stung like a little bitch!" Jacky hissed, glaring down at his legs, which were both still flailing wildly.

"It's okay." Spencer whispered as she eased them both down to the floor.

Jacky shot her a sheepish smile. "Lemme just --" He paused, reaching for the left side of hip strap under his jeans. His legs then ceased all movement after switching off the exo-skeleton completely. He let out a sigh of relief, but shot her a look of disappointment. "I'm sorry." He mumbled, glaring back down at his stupid legs.

Spencer smiled at him. "Jacky... You really have NOTHING be sorry for. OR ashamed of."

Jacky smiled back.

"It's NEVER been about you being able to walk." Spencer told him. "Not for ME, anyway." She added, her smile slowly widening.

Jacky smiled widened into a grin before he let out a breathy chuckle. "God, will you just look at us?" He quipped, shaking his head in amusement.

Spencer smirked, her usual persona shining back through finally. "Pathetic."

Jacky nodded in agreement, his own grin still prominent. "Hopeless."

"Lucky we hooked up." Spencer chirped, her eyes slowly drifting back to his.

Jacky stared back at her, the smile still lingering on his lips. "Happy anniversary, Spencer." He whispered before slowly leaning forward and placing his mouth over hers.

Spencer's eyes fluttered closed, her hands slipping slowly around his neck. It was gentle and slow, nothing like last night and nothing like she was used to. But it was the best God damn feeling she'd ever felt.

"Looks like I caught you both at a bad time..."

Both Spencer and Jacky reluctantly pulled apart at the sound of an all too familiar voice. Slowly, they turned tore their eyes from one another and glanced up over to the living room archway.

Zack leaned casually against the archway, his arms folded over his chest as usual. "So, you guys wanna go rescue Valary?" He asked, his tone holding both amusement and sarcasm. "Or has something more important come up?"


	126. Chapter 126

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This can wait. Right?" Spencer asked, staring down at their connected hands.

Meanwhile, still in their position around the corner to the transgenic girl's apartment building (unknowingly to both the agents as well as Spencer herself), the Animal Control van was sat across the street from the same payphone they'd traced their target's last known call from.

"We've just covered Sectors 1 through to 8 and everything south of Seneca." Zakes informed as he slipped his headset around his neck for a little break.

"Yeah and nothing, so far." Hammett piped up as he picked up his now cold plastic cup of coffee.

Hetfield sighed tiredly, but gave them a nod of acknowledgement. "So..." He said, his eyes drifting over to the computer screen in front of Zakes. "That just leaves Sector 9..."

...Zack quickly thanked his source of information before hanging up his cellphone. He turned out of the living room and walked down the hallway. As he entered Ryan's office room, Jacky was sat back in his wheelchair, typing away at Ryan's desktop computer. As he entered, Spencer entered the room behind him and took a seat in Ryan's office chair, beside Jacky. Zack felt slightly guilty for just barging in and interrupting whatever it was between the couple, but he knew that there were more important things to deal with right now. And he also knew that Spencer understood that. And thankfully, Jacky seemed to understand, too. Which he was actually grateful to the guy for, even if he didn't really like the guy all that much. Then again, he didn't really like anyone.

"I got some information from a pencil-pusher inside Monticora -- same guy that told me Valary hadn't been taken back to the barracks." Zack informed as he stood the opposite side to his baby sister.

Jacky nodded in acknowledgement. "So, where is she?" He asked, glancing up to the eldest transgenic with a curious expression.

"There's a research facility that they set up inside a converted silo, near the municipal boarder." Zack explained. "I'm PRETTY sure that's where they're holding Val."

Spencer nodded. "When do you wanna go in?"

Zack hesitated as he glanced over at Jacky. He then let out a defeated sigh before glancing back over to her. "Tonight." He replied, shooting her a brief "sorry" look.

Jacky pretended that he didn't notice the two siblings exchange silent conversation. He was mostly focussed on how pissed off and disappointed he felt right now.

Spencer let out a tired little sigh and nodded in response. She glanced briefly to Jacky -- who seemed to be almost too distracted by the computer in that moment. She then glanced back to her big brother, motioning her head towards the door and shooting him a pointed look.

Zack nodded, shooting her an understanding look in return. He shot Jacky one last side glance before swiftly exiting the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Spencer spoke after a few rather awkward moments of silence. "You know that I HAVE to do this." She told him, her tone filled with regret as well as defeat.

Jacky nodded limply, but kept his eyes peeled to the screen in front of him for the moment. "She's your sister. I understand." He replied, his voice barely above a whisper.

Spencer nodded, mainly to herself. "I CAN'T let them do to her what they already did to Lacey." She explained, as if trying to make them both somehow feel better. If only a little, at least. "And I promised Casey that he'd see his mom again." She wasn't trying to make him feel guilty, she was simply trying to make him understand.

Jacky let out a tired sigh, but finally turned his wheelchair around to finally face her. "I know." He told her, managing to force on his usual bright smile. "I wanna help. Any way I can."

Spencer simply nodded back in response. She knew he was only pulling on a mask, because she was also doing the same thing. She recognised that look on anyone.

Jacky slowly turned his wheelchair back to the desk and opened the small desk drawer underneath. "I'll hack into some surveillance on the place." He told her as he pulled out a couple of tiny ear-pieces. "And we can stay in touch on comms." He said, handing the ear-pieces over to her.

Spencer nodded and slowly reached out. She grabbed the ear-pieces, but kept her hand placed in his for a few extra moments.

Jacky glanced up at her and they both shared a knowing look.

"This can wait. Right?" Spencer asked, staring down at their connected hands.

Jacky's eyes briefly drifted down to their hands before darting back up to her delicious, dark chocolate-brown orbs. "Yeah." He replied with a nod and a genuine smile. "We have all the time in the world."


	127. Chapter 127

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Y'know, Jacky's not so bad." Zack began as he mounted the saddle of his bike. "And if it's any consolation by my 'big brother code' of honour; I approve of you two."

Once they had organised themselves properly for the mission, each one of them then set out to do their part.

Zack had gone out to retrieve some firearms and some ammo for the night ahead, while Spencer prepared herself for the task at hand by making an extra large sandwich. And then meanwhile, Jacky had been doing what he could in Ryan's office by hacking into the surveillance once he'd found them. And after Zack returned with a large rucksack in each of his hands, the three quickly went over their plan one last time.

Spencer walked over to her big brother and took one of the rucksacks from him, slinging the straps over both her shoulders.

Zack shoved the clip of ammo into his last handgun before locking it and shoving it under his belt. He then grabbed up the other rucksack, slinging it over his shoulders. "We're all set." He stated, glancing over his baby sister's shoulders.

Jacky slowly wheeled himself over to them. He gave the elder transgenic a nod of acknowledgement as he handed him his small ear-piece. "Be careful." He said as he handed the other ear-piece to Spencer again.

Spencer managed a small smile of reassurance and nodded back. "Always."

Zack let out a loud sigh before gently nudging her shoulder and motioning towards the door.

Spencer nodded limply. She then shot her beautiful, blue-eyed man one last smile before following her big brother out of the apartment...

...Outside Ryan and Jacky's apartment, Spencer followed Zack across the street to where both their motorcycles were parked.

"Y'know, Jacky's not so bad." Zack began as he mounted the saddle of his bike. "And if it's any consolation by my 'big brother code' of honour; I approve of you two."

Spencer arched a brow, shooting him a rather amused look. "Really?" She countered, clearly humouring him.

Zack shrugged casually, though, there was a small smirk playing on his lips.

Spencer chuckled lightly, shaking her head. "Well, then, thanks, I guess... 'BRO.'"

Zack's smirk widened.

Spencer hopped onto her own saddle and the two siblings' bike roared to life in unison before they then sped off into the night...

...Meanwhile, back in the Animal Control van, Hammett's eyes instantly widened when he heard his computer suddenly begin to beep loudly.

Hetfield was out of his chair and beside the agent in a heartbeat. He glanced up at the screen and then smirked to himself before speaking into his handheld radio. "Base, this is Command -- authorisation; Longbow Portent, calling for mobilisation. Over."

The radio sizzled with static for all of 3 seconds before there was a reply from the other end. "Roger that, Command. We are on the move. Over..."

"She's headed north-east on Highway 9." Zakes informed the other two agents as he glanced up at his own computer screen.

Hetfield nodded in acknowledgement before speaking into his radio again. "Base, we are now in pursuit of the subject. Rendezvous at 3 klicks north-east of checkpoint K to form a convoy behind my lead. Over."

"Roger that, Command. Over..."

...Meanwhile, Spencer followed closely behind Zack on her motorcycle. The two raced through the north-east Highway 9 as he lead the way...

...The several Monticora HUMVEEs slowly pulled up in single file just a few yards away from the large silo building. The soldiers flocked out of the vehicles, one by one and armed to the nines. They scattered out around the perimeter in several groups of 3. They made their positions, all waiting for the target to arrive any moment now...

...Zack lead his baby sister into a nearby underground tunnel, just a few yards away from the silo building. The two siblings hopped off their motorcycles, the plan being to hide their rides here while they completed the mission by foot.

As Zack slid his rucksack from his shoulders and began to sort through his weapons, Spencer switched both their ear-pieces on. She handed one over to Zack, who took it and quickly clipped it into his right ear. Spencer followed his head, clipping her own in. "Jacky? You there?" She asked. "Can you hear me?"

"Yeah. I can here ya, Spencer. Loud and clear."

Spencer smiled in relief and glanced over at Zack, who nodded to signify his ear-piece was working as well. "We're in the silo approach tunnel." She told him. "You got anything yet?" She asked with a hint of hope in her voice.

"Yeah. I hacked into the feed off a Chinese spy satellite. Got the location on-screen. There's soddin' cloud coverage from this angle, but from what I can tell; it doesn't look as though there's a whole lot of security."

Zack glanced over at Spencer as he cocked his handgun. "We're going in."

Spencer nodded. "Let's do it."

"Be careful. And keep talking to me so that I know you're okay. Both of you."

Zack smirked as he led the way through the tunnel. "Roger THAT, English..."

...Shortly after his men had arrived, Hetfield pulled up in his own HUMVEE. He hopped out of his vehicle and stared up at the incredibly tall silo.

"Sir!"

Hetfield grabbed the small handheld computer screen out of his jacket pocket and held it up to the 3 approaching soldiers.

"We're waiting for your order, sir." One of the soldiers stated.

Hetfield nodded as he glanced at the small screen, his eyes lingering on the small red dot. She was close. Very close. "Okay. This is the location. The target it approaching as we speak." He began, glancing back to his men. "Form a containment field in full perimeter around the structure."

The soldiers nodded in unison. "Yes, sir!"

"Let's go." Hetfield hissed, ushering them quickly away...

...Spencer and Zack finally emerged from the other side of the tunnel, now standing only a few meters away from the silo. They both stopped, hiding behind one of the nearby buildings.

"Great." Spencer muttered, spotting the Monticora soldiers guarding most of the perimeter.

"Didn't think it was gonna be that easy, did you?" Zack croaked, shooting her a rather amused look.

Spencer glared at him. "Bite me." She hissed.

Zack simply chuckled before digging into his rucksack. He pulled out a small silencer and screwed it onto the end of his handheld machine gun. He then dug back into the bag and pulled out 9mm. He pulled out another silencer, screwing it to the second weapon before handing it over to his baby sister.

Spencer frowned, glancing down at the nasty weapon. She then glanced back up to her big brother and shook her head.

Zack frowned, looking somewhere between confused and annoyed. "Just take it, Spencer!" He demanded, shoving the weapon into her hand. "We don't know how much muscle they've really got in there."

Spencer shook her head in defiance, trying to shove the gun back at him. "I'm NOT gonna use it."

Zack glared at her. "Just fucking take it! I'm NOT taking the chance of Them taking YOU, too." He told her, sounding even more defiant.

Spencer rolled her eyes and let out a loud huff, but otherwise said nothing after that.

Zack let out a tired sigh, forcing himself to calm down before speaking up again. "I'll approach from the front." He said, motioning to the barricade of both HUMVEEs and Monticora soldiers.

Spencer simply nodded in acknowledgement, somehow controlling herself from tossing the filthy weapon in her hands aside.

"You see if you can find another way in." Zack ordered. "Maybe see what's on the other side."

Spencer nodded once more and then watched him slowly creep his way as close as he could towards the silo. She waited until he was out of sight before finally tossing the gun aside. She slid the rucksack from her shoulders and opened it up. Pulling out all of the firearm weapons Zack had hidden away and tossing them, too, aside, she was left with a bunch of climbing equipment.

Spencer smiled to herself. 'Perfect.' Zipping the bag back up, she slid it back onto her shoulders and made her own move. Rounding the corner, she crept her way up to the first soldier and grabbed him in a head-lock from behind. After a few minutes of just enough pressure to his windpipe, the soldier slipped silently unconscious to the ground.

Spencer then slipped passed the first line of HUMVEEs. "Jacky, I'm headed up top. Gonna see if there's a way in from above."

"Copy that." Jacky replied almost immediately. "I still can't see much. But I'll keep you posted."


	128. Chapter 128

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Jacky's panic was officially blown out now. His heart thudded hard, aching his chest.
> 
> And he STILL hadn't heard back from Spencer.
> 
> Something was wrong. He could just feel it...

Spencer slipped through the last two Monticora soldiers guarding the silo from behind. She glanced up and around the silo, looking for any way in. Her eyes found one of the large metal pipes running all the way to the top of the building and quickly made her way over to it. "Jacky, Zack," She called quietly through her ear-piece to them. "I found a way in. I'm going up now." She informed.

"Copy that." Zack replied. He could be heard panting lightly, signalling his continued movements.

"Be careful." Jacky replied.

Spencer smiled to herself at the sound of concern in the British's boy's voice. She quickly adjusted the rucksack over her shoulders and then began to swiftly climb up the side of side of incredibly tall silo...

...Hetfield was back in his HUMVEE, still parked up in front of the barricade of other vehicles. He continued to watch his men patrol the perimeter, his eyes also staying peeled for any sign of Spencer. He had no idea of why she was around this part of town. Not many people came here, even people such as himself. It was just another hopelessly run-down part of the city. However, he really didn't care. After the shit Williams had tried to put him through, he just wanted to bring his kids home and come out on top. Hopefully, that would also result in her being fired. Or at least demoted.

Suddenly, the handheld radio still in his grip buzzed loudly. "Command, the entire perimeter has been established. Over..."

Hetfield glanced at the small computer screen, still grasped tightly in his other hand. He watched the small red dot slowly moving around the silo building just a few yards of him. He glanced up over at the silo, still unable to see her with his own two eyes. Though, he couldn't help smiling smugly to himself. "This time, there's NOWHERE to run..."

...When Spencer had reached the top of the silo, she entered through one of the air-vents and finally found herself inside. She jumped down from the ledge and onto the long metal catwalk that went straight across, all the way to the other side. She crept silently across to the middle of the catwalk and peered over the railings. Her vision zoomed down all the way to the bottom and onto the couple of armed guards, standing just a couple of feet apart from one another. Her eyes drifted over to the third man, sitting at a large control panel and then to the large tank sitting right in the center of the silo. She frowned in confusion, wondering just where the hell she actually was and where the hell her sister really was.

"Spencer, I'm in position." Zack's voice through her ear-piece finally snapped her back to reality. "Let's move in."

"Copy that." She replied. She quickly got herself in position, too. Slipping the rucksack from her shoulders and at her feet, she unzipped it and grabbed the rope. She grabbed the metal clips, attaching them to the rope before pulling out the harness and slipping it on...

...Meanwhile, just outside the silo, Zack took one last deep breath before making his own move. He held up both his guns, already shooting at any soldier he could see. He rounded the corner, his guns firing profusely as he leaped over the barricade of HUMVEEs.

The soldiers began to take fire back at him, but Zack managed to literally dodge the bullets, weaving in and out of them. He leapt for the last spot of cover, just behind the dumpsters in the alleyway beside the silo.

The open fire continued, but Zack kept his ground for now. He quickly emptied his clips, shoving new ones in before taking another deep breath...

...Spencer peered down at the guards, readying herself with the end of the rope in her hand and the other end clipped securely to the railings. She took one last deep breath before propping herself up on the other side of the metal railings. She timed it perfectly, falling gracefully down the 100 or so foot drop.

In a matter of seconds, she was already landing on the two guards. She drove her feet into the backs of their heads, rendering them both knocked out harshly on the ground as she landed on her feet...

...Zack opened fire from his spot, mostly as a warning shot to the others not to come any closer. He swirled around, the entrance now in his sights. He leapt back to his feet, rounding the corner and opened fire. He made it to the steal doors in seconds, his foot flying up and breaking it in with just a single hard kick...

...Spencer quickly slipped out of the harness and stepped over the two unconscious guards.

The technician's eyes widened as he glanced at her in fright. He quickly rose from his seat and made a break for the entrance.

Spencer was in front of him before he could even take his first step. She rolled her eyes when he gasped and then grabbed his head before smacking it into the control panel.

The technician's eyes rolled to the back of his head before he, too, sank to the floor unconscious.

Spencer glanced in confusion down at the control panel. And it wasn't until her eyes finally lifted up to get a good look at the tank in front of her. Her eyes widened immediately, her expression filled with both horror and overwhelming heartbreak...

...Still sitting at Ryan's desktop computer, Jacky's attention perked up when he noticed the extra surge of vehicles approaching the silo building. His heart raced as he began to panic slightly. "Spencer, Zack," He called out through his own ear-piece...

...Zack burst the entrance door open, only to retrieve a painful blow to his shoulder from behind. He roared out in pain, the gun in his hand quickly slipping to the floor. Though, thankfully, he still had the other in his other hand. He growled out loudly in anger and quickly shot the two guards behind him, as well as the three standing just inside.

The two guards behind him slammed to the floor, dead. However, the other three weren't going down as easily. They opened fire at him in return and nearly landed a couple of shots, too.

Zack was beyond pissed off, but he knew had no choice, but to retreat now. He was already injured. Although, it wasn't serious or life-threatening, but there was just no way he would get out alive if he didn't fall back now, while he still had the chance...

...Jacky spoke into his ear-piece again. When he hadn't received an instant reply, he could feel the dread and panic growing in his guts. "Spencer, Zack, seriously! We've got full military convoy approaching right now..."

...Zack leapt behind the dumpsters, back out in the alleyway. He still had his gun in his hands, while his other was holding the new, bloodied wound on his left thigh. He glanced down at his bloody hand and let out a loud, defeated sigh before speaking into his ear-piece. "I'm hit..."

...Jacky's panic was officially blown out now. His heart thudded hard, aching his chest.

And he STILL hadn't heard back from Spencer.

Something was wrong. He could just feel it...

...Zack nodded to himself and tossed his gun finally to the side before silently escaping and evading...

...Hetfield hopped back out of his vehicles as the other Monticora HUMVEEs finally pulled up, flocking around the silo building. "Fan out, men! I want a tight perimeter search!"

"Yes, sir!"

...Jacky could feel himself almost having a fricking heart attack now. "Spencer? Spencer!" He called out to her desperately.

And still, nothing. Nothing at all.

Now he new something was definitely wrong.

The comms were still working, because he could hear Zack, still panting as he ran and ran. But with Spencer, he couldn't even hear her breathing...

...Spencer was completely frozen as she stared up at the large tank. She had finally found her sister. Just not the way she had intended or ever wanted to.

There in the tank, surrounded by murky water and attached to endless amounts of rubber tubes, was Valary. At least, it looked like Valary. He long blonde hair was floating wildly around her, her skin was sickly pale and eyes were closed.

Spencer continued to just stare up at the scene, too shocked, too mortified and too heartbroken to do or say anything. However, one thing was certain as she stared up at her big sister; she was no longer breathing...

...Still outside of the silo, Hetfield glanced down at the bullet riddled men just outside the burst open entrance. These weren't his men and he didn't know whose men they were. Although, he had a good idea. This whole operation reeked of Williams. He leaned down a little closer, recognising the uniform. He glanced back up to his own men, looking slightly confused. "It"s Monticora special ops team." He stated, though, more to himself. "Under whose command is this location guarded?" He asked, glancing around at his men surrounding him.

The TAC leader stepped up to reply. "We don't know, sir."

"Alright, men." Hetfield let out a sigh, but nodded anyway. "Prepare to engage..."

...Spencer as still frozen, staring over at her sister through the dirty glass of the tank...

...Jacky was still gripping the sides of his wheelchair as he practically yelped through his ear-piece. "Spencer! You HAVE to get outta there! NOW!"

...It was Jacky's loud and harsh tone that snapped Spencer suddenly out of her stupor. But she still wasn't going to listen to him. Not now.

Without even thinking, she picked up the metal chair the technician had been sitting on. She raced around the control panel and over to the tank. And then, with one loud and angry snarl, she used the chair to smash in the glass. The green, watery liquid immediately rushed out, flooding half of the of the metal stadium. Spencer was soaked through, but she didn't give a damn. She leapt into the tank, catching her big sister in her arms when she fell down with the water. Spencer began to choke out her tears as she ripped away the tubes from her sister's limp body.

And then, in that moment, Hetfield rushed into the building, a gun in one hand and his handheld radio in the other. And there were a few of his men followed closely behind him, all armed, too.

"Valary! No!" Spencer wailed, clutching her sister's body to her chest.

Hetfield stopped abruptly, freezing entirely as his eyes landed on his two kids. The dead one, in particular.

"Valary..." Spencer sniffed, sinking to the floor with her sister's body sprawled across her lap. "I'm SO sorry..." She breathed. She still hadn't really noticed her new set of company, her full attention on her sister's cold and limp body and her tears flooding down her cheeks...

...Jacky's eyes were wide as he listened to Spencer's desperate and upsetting tone. He didn't know what the hell was going on. All he knew was that he needed to get her out of there. Right now.

"Spencer?" He asked timidly. "Spencer... Talk to me..."

...Spencer continued to sob quietly, clutching her sister's body closely to her chest, her chin rest on top of her head. "Valary..." She whispered, hugging her even closer and then sobbing into her hair.

Hetfield simply stood frozen in place, his men standing around him, looking mostly confused.

"Spencer, talk to me..."

Spencer ignored Jacky's voice, feeling lost as she continued to hold her dead sister close to her.

Hetfield couldn't help himself. He hadn't cried for such a long time, until now. His eyes brimmed with tears, flooding to the very edge before pouring silently down his face. And then, for the first time in a long time, since his wife had been murdered, he actually felt lost. He didn't know what the hell his next move was. Hell, he didn't even know if he could still play the game. At least now he knew, he knew who was behind this. 'WILLIAMS...'

"Spencer..."


	129. Chapter 129

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hetfield slowly slipped back out of his streaming thoughts and slowly turned around in his seat. "And keep her sedated or we're gonna have another problem on our hands."

Hetfield stood there. He couldn't move a single limb. His entire body, from the core of his guts right through to the surface of his skin felt completely numb. Although, his heart was racing a million miles an hour. He felt lost, panicked, desperate, but most of all, he was devastated. And beyond infuriated. As he stood there, just watching his kids, the tears rolled quickly down his face and he fought the urge to let out a loud sob himself.

Spencer could sense the others around her, whoever it was. But she still didn't give a damn.

"Spencer?" Jacky spoke through the ear-piece, sounding utterly terrified. "Are you okay? Can you hear me?"

Spencer continued to ignore his voice and everything around her. She pulled her sister's cold and limp body closer, cradling her as she sobbed quietly into her hair.

"Spencer? Are you okay? Please, talk to me... Please..."

"Valary..." Spencer continued to sob quietly, her chest baring an overwhelming ache.

Hetfield glanced around to his soldiers, who stood there, ready for his orders. He let out a deep sigh as he quickly pulled himself together.

"Spencer?"

Spencer finally reached a hand up and quickly ripped the ear-piece from her ear. She tossed it carelessly aside, her arms both tightening back around her sister's body.

Hetfield took a few careful steps forward as he swiped the tears quickly away from his soggy and slightly wrinkled face. "Spencer," He stopped abruptly once again when her eyes landed on him.

Spencer immediately snapped out of her trance, her head snapping at the sound of that all too familiar voice. Her eyes instantly landed on HIM; the one who was responsible for all of this; for Valary. In that moment, her eyes narrowed at him. The hurt and the heartbreak suddenly meant nothing compared to the overwhelming sense of rage she suddenly felt rising up quickly deep inside of her.

Hetfield froze, noticing the look in her eyes. He hadn't seen that look on any of his kids since that day in the forest, the fateful day for the convict they had literally beaten to death.

Spencer slowly slipped Valary's body from her lap and carefully placed her down on the floor. She then slowly rose to her feet, her furious glare still glued to Him. She suddenly let out a heart-retching cry, loud enough to echo through the entire building and then, in the next moment, she had leapt over the control panel and straight towards him.

Hetfield stumbled back, trying to get as far away from her as possible.

His men soon stepped in front of him and aimed their taser guns at her before firing.

Through mid-air, the electric tags pricked through the back of Spencer's jacket, digging deep into her flesh. She let out a loud and painful yelp before falling to the floor unconscious. Though, her limp body seized violently for a few more moments after as the electric currents rang through her petite form.

Hetfield let out a sigh of relief as he quickly calmed himself down again. He took a moment to collect himself, trying to understand just what the fuck was going on here...

...Meanwhile, outside of the silo building, Williams was speaking to her soldier via their handheld radios.

"Ma'am, we are waiting for our next orders." The TAC leader stated into his radio, his men surrounding him, just outside of the busted down entrance to the silo.

"Hetfield was tracking X-5-495. He apprehended her from within the facility." Williams told them. "And now, I want you to take custody of the X-5 and place Colonel Hetfield under arrest. He's been charged with the murder of Agent Lars. Arrest him and take both him and the X-5 back to Monticora."

"Yes, ma'am." The TAC leader clipped his radio back onto his belt and reached for his firearm. "Let's go." He ordered the others...

...Hetfield glanced over at the entrance as the special ops team arrived, marching straight up to him. He stayed calm, for now, just waiting for his moment.

The TAC leader walked over to him, his two back-up men standing either side of him. "Sir, you're not supposed to be in here." He stated, his tone polite, but somewhat stern. "This is a secure installation, Level 5 clearance." He glanced briefly over at the two X-5s, the one laying by the broken tank and the other laying just behind the other man and his own (several) soldiers. "I'll have to ask you and your men to vacate immediately and follow me."

Hetfield sighed tiredly, but nodded at him before turning back to his soldiers. He shot his own two back-up men a pointed look -- earning an understanding nod in return from both. He then glanced towards the 5 others of his soldiers. "Alright, men -- you heard him." He stated, almost a little too calmly.

His two back-up soldiers hung back, still standing between the other soldiers and Spencer, who was still out cold.

One of the TAC leader's soldiers lead Hetfield's 5 soldiers slowly out of the building. The TAC leader glanced back to Hetfield and the his other two soldiers. "This way, sir." He motioned towards the entrance, shooting them an expectant look.

Hetfield didn't even hesitate. He simply lifted his handgun and fired twice.

Before they could even react, the TAC leader and his last back-up soldier sank to the floor. They were clearly dead as they both bled out from the matching head wounds.

Hetfield took another deep breath to calm himself down before turning around to face his two men. The two he had always trusted the most. "Okay, I don't know what the fuck is going on here, but I'm sure as fucking hell going to find the fuck out!" He began through partially gritted teeth. He didn't care if he wasn't acting professional anymore. This was fucking war now! And he really was trying to control his utter outrage, but it was becoming increasingly difficult. "So," He continued, managing to calm himself down. Although, only a little. "If either of you don't have the stomach for it, NOW is the time to say so." He shot them a pointed look as he glanced between them.

The two soldiers briefly glanced at each other, one looking a little worried and one looking rather excited.

Kanlins let out a defeated sigh, shooting his comrade a brief glare before turning back to his Commander. "We're with you all the way, sir!"

The other soldier turned back to his Commander and nodded all too eagerly.

Hetfield nodded, looking slightly relieved as he let out yet another tired sigh...

...Very shortly afterwards, Hetfield and his men were finally pulling away from the silo and speeding off into the night as quickly as possible.

The other soldiers watched after the HUMVEE, looking both confused and surprised as they tried to figure out what was going on.

At the wheel, Kanlins continued to speed through the city. He glanced briefly over to the passenger's seat, where his Commander was sat. "Where to, sir?" He asked, genuinely curious as well.

Hetfield let out yet another tired sigh. "I don't know yet." He muttered rather gloomily. He leaned his forehead against the passenger's window, staring miserably out just as it began to rain lightly. "Just keep driving for now."

Kanlins nodded. "Yes, sir!" He replied, putting his foot down even harder.

Hetfield slowly slipped back out of his streaming thoughts and slowly turned around in his seat. "And keep her sedated or we're gonna have another problem on our hands." His eyes stayed on the still unconscious transgenic girl, now bound at the wrists by hand-cuffs before drifting over to the other soldier, seated beside her with his gun in hand.


	130. Chapter 130

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The TAC leader sighed in defeat before explaining himself. "Colonel Hetfield killed two of our men and fled the scene before we could arrest him. And he took the rogue X-5 with him, ma'am."

Back at Monticora, Williams had called one of the other X-5s into her office. Lacey stood before her Commander, barely towering over the petite redhead. As always, she stood to attention, her eyes front and her ears peeled to the woman's every word.

"X-5-656 was undergoing experimental treatment for a genetic anomaly that was diagnosed when she was first recaptured." Williams explained, the lies slipping from her tongue without a moment's hesitation. "And NOW," She continued, scowling slightly. "Unfortunately, because of Hetfield's interference, she has passed."

Lacey froze for a couple of moments, her eyes widening and her heart clenching painfully at the news. She quickly managed to compose herself, silently willing her brimming tears not to fall. At least, not until she was back at the barracks.

Williams let out a loud and defeated sigh, shooting the woman a look of greatest sympathy. "I am very sorry for your loss." She said, sounding almost too sincere. "I know how much you were looking forward to having your sister back with you."

Lacey forced a small smile and nodded curtly. "I was, ma'am. Thank you for your condolences." She replied politely as usual.

Williams smiled back and nodded. She then watched the X-5 salute her before swiftly exiting the room. And at the same time, one of her TAC leaders marched into the room. Without even knocking, which annoyed her.

"We lost him, ma'am."

Williams shot him an outraged glare. "What!?" She hissed.

The TAC leader sighed in defeat before explaining himself. "Colonel Hetfield killed two of our men and fled the scene before we could arrest him. And he took the rogue X-5 with him, ma'am."

Williams growled, her fists shaking at her sides. She thought the situation over for a moment before speaking up again. "He had a South African tech team looking for the X-5." She was really glad that she had a good memory right now. And honestly, she was rather impressed by Hetfield. The son of a bitch was putting up a good fight. And she suddenly realised that she had probably underestimated him. But only a little. She knew she was still going to come out on top. She still had a few tricks up both her sleeves. "Commandeer their equipment and resume the search." She ordered.

The TAC soldier nodded. "Yes, ma'am!"

"Find them." Williams ordered, shooting him a very stern look...

...Just another few minutes had passed and Lacey found herself walking back into her Commander's office.

Williams walked over to her, a very serious expression on her face. It was clear that she was beyond pissed off right now.

"Ma'am?" Lacey asked, shooting her a slightly curious look.

"I want you to head-up the response team." Williams told her.

Lacey nodded instantly. But she was still concerned for her baby sister. And she just had to know -- "What are my orders regarding X-5-457?" She tried to sound casual or maybe business-like, but she could tell by the look on her Commander's face that her concern for her baby sister showed.

Thankfully, Williams smiled at that. "Bring her in. ALIVE."

Lacey smiled, feeling somewhat relieved and nodded in response. "And Colonel Hetfield?" She sounded more curious this time. She really didn't give a damn if he lived or died. He'd murdered her brother and her sisters, along with Valary now. And maybe even Spencer next. All she knew was that she wasn't going to let that happen.

Williams' expression darkened considerably before she answered this time. "You are authorised to terminate on sight..."

...Meanwhile, back at Ryan and Jacky's apartment, Zack had been forced to go on alone and finally managed to ride back through the city.

Jacky sat at Ryan's computer desk, staring into the screen, but not really looking at he. He was in his own world right now, his thoughts forming all the worst possibilities.

Zack was pottering around the wheel-chair-bound man, limping over to the small leather couch along the back wall. He grabbed the bottle of cleansing alcohol, wincing as it burned his bloody leg wound. He then grabbed the clean bandages, swiping the dried blood away. He'd already removed the bullet from his leg with a pair of tweezers and now, he was already beginning to heal. Slowly, but still.

"What the FUCK happened!?" Jacky exclaimed, suddenly snapping out of his internal dilemma. He swirled his wheelchair around, shooting the male transgenic an expectant look.

Zack sighed, looking defeated. "I don't know. We got in just fine. No problem at all." He explained. "And the next thing I know, Hetfield's guys are all over the fucking place. There was a lot more of them than usual. Seemed like an awful lot of muscle for even just Spencer and I." He stated that last part mostly to himself, his expression now showing confusion.

Jacky glared at him. "Well, I gave you both the heads-up as soon as I spotted them approaching." He grunted, shooting him a pointed look. "Why the fuck didn't you get her out of there!?" He snapped, looking absolutely mortified.

"I tried." Zack let out a childish huff. "I couldn't get to her." Though, for once, he was showing a considerable amount of control over his anger. He knew this because he knew that this was his own stupid fault. He shouldn't have left Spencer behind, but at the same time, he also knew that Hetfield wanted her alive, if possible. And he knew Spencer was smart enough to know that.

Jacky scoffed loudly, shaking his head in dismay. "We shouldn't have gone in." He muttered, clearly regretting the entire thing.

Zack rolled his eyes and finally glared back over at him. Though, he still seemed more annoyed than angry. "We didn't have a choice -- They had Valary." He reminded, shooting the Ordinary a stern look.

"And NOW, Hetfield had Spencer." Jacky countered, shooting the transgenic an even sterner look.

Zack had to admit, he'd been caught there. He simply gave up this time with a sigh and turned back to tend to his wounds.

"We HAVE to find her." Jacky muttered, mostly to himself.

Zack nodded, finally finding that he agreed with the other man on something, at least. "I contacted Brian, Lexi and Matt." He announced. "They're all on their way as we speak." He added as he continued to clean the dried blood from his leg.

Jacky nodded in acknowledgement. "So, if Hetfield's in the wind and he's got Spencer with him... What's his next move?"


	131. Chapter 131

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As suspected, Hetfield ignored her question. "When the Committee finds out that you're murdering X-5s, they're gonna string your skinny ass right up."

At the Yum-Yum Tree Motel, Kanlins slowly pulled into the allotment.

Hetfield glanced between the unconscious transgenic girl and the other soldier in the backseat. "Wait here." He told them. Slowly, he slipped out of the HUMVEE. He entered the lobby and casually strolled up to the front desk...

...The receptionist took the 50 dollar bill from his new paying customer.

"Do you understand my instructions now?" Hetfield questioned, glancing expectantly at the younger man.

"I've never had anyone take over the whole place before." The receptionist replied, looking slightly sceptical.

Hetfield casually leaned across the counter and threw down another 50 dollar bill. "No maid service." He instructed, placing another bill down on the front desk. "No wake-up call." He placed another bill down. "And no mints on the pillow." He then placed two more bills down on top of the rest and glanced expectantly back at the younger man.

The clerk's eyes drifted between the pile of money and back up to the older man. "NO problem." He finally replied, snatching the pile of bills up. "We pride ourselves as much on our discretion as we do on our lack of amenities." He added with a crooked grin.

Hetfield merely nodded in acknowledgement.

The clerk shoved the money into his pocket and walked over the key rack behind him. He grabbed a set of keys and handed them over to his new customer. He suddenly froze slightly when his eyes drifted over to the window.

Hetfield noticed the clerk's uneasy look and turned around to see what he was looking at.

Just outside the small building, Kanlins and the other soldier could be seen handling Spencer's limp body carefully out of the HUMVEE.

Hetfield sighed to himself, knowing how bad this probably look. He slowly turned back to the clerk and pulled out his wallet again. "My daughter," He stated without even hesitating. "Has a VERY bad drinking problem." He explained simply, holding out another couple of 50 dollar bills.

The clerk glanced at the bills and then back to the older man. He then finally nodded and forced on a large smile. "Enjoy your stay..."

...Back at Monticora, Williams was in her office, going over her plans for tomorrow morning. And hopefully, by then, she would have sorted all this mess out. As she signed the papers for tomorrow morning's travel, her cellphone began to ring loudly. She let out an annoyed huff, putting her pen down to grab her cell. "Yes?" She asked rather rudely and impatiently.

"Just WHAT the FUCK do you think you're doing?"

Williams smiled smugly to herself as she leaned back in her seat. "Where are you, Jim?" She asked, sounding far too sweet and innocent. However, she wasn't completely stupid. She knew that he wouldn't just give himself up. Not without a fight. She knew that Hetfield wasn't stupid, neither. Which did annoy her to an extent.

As suspected, Hetfield ignored her question. "When the Committee finds out that you're murdering X-5s, they're gonna string your skinny ass right up."

Williams noticed the slightly smug tone in his voice, but it only made her chuckle in amusement. "Oh, yeah?" She challenged rather casually. "And do you REALLY think that the Committee is going to listen to you ever again? Especially after what you did to Agent Lars..."

...Hetfield gripped the payphone angrily. He shook his head, not able to believe what this bitch monster was really up to. He then chuckled mirthlessly before responding. "Wow... You got a REAL set of brass ones, don't you?" He asked, his tone dripping with bitter sarcasm...

...Williams chuckled a little louder this time, obviously beyond amused now. "There's a tracking van out there, looking for you right now, as we speak." She told him and she was sure he could practically hear the smug grin slapped across her lips right now. "That X-5 you have with you right now -- well, she's already as good as mine."

Hetfield scoffed loudly. "And do you REALLY think that I'm just gonna roll over and let you have her?" He challenged right back.

Williams chuckled again, she couldn't help it -- he was ridiculous. "Well, what're you gonna do?" She chimed casually. "You're a walking dead man, Jimmy-boy..."

...Hetfield let out a loud and frustrated growl when she suddenly hung up on him...

...Shortly afterwards, Hetfield had driven quickly to the nearest gas station. He was desperate now. Desperate to feel anything, apart from the unbearable weight he felt pressing down on his shoulders.

'What the hell am I supposed do now?'

He pulled slowly back into the allotment of the motel after buying just what he needed. Something to ease the pain. To ease it before he finally ended it altogether.

As he stepped back into the motel room, he quickly dismissed his soldiers for the night, telling them to return to him in the morning. And when the soldiers agreed and finally left, Hetfield found himself alone. Alone with the transgenic girl. And alone with his misery. He drew the curtains and then just stood in the middle of the room for a few moments. His eyes slowly drifted around the dingy, dimly-lit room. They then flickered briefly over to Spencer -- who was handcuffed to the post of the bed, and still out cold. He then let out another loud and frustrated sigh before pulling up a wooden chair and sitting beside the bed.

He sat there for a few moments, just lost in his thoughts as he glanced back to the unconscious transgenic girl. Slowly, he then reached into his pocket and pulled out the small bottle of brandy that he'd purchased from the gas station. He stared down at the bottle for a few more moments, the internal dilemma raging on inside his mind. And then, finally, after a few more moments -- nay, after a good 25 years or so, he unscrewed the cap from the bottle and took a gulp of his first drink since he'd first started his sobriety. Since he had first started with Monticora.


	132. Chapter 132

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer sat on the floor, beside the bed and her wrist still handcuffed to the metal post. "What did you do to Valary, you son of a bitch?" She asked, her voice dripping with venom as she shot him another disgusted glare.

Spencer's hearing had returned to her as she woke up, before her eyes then slowly began to crack open. She groaned quietly, feeling the dull ache in the back of her head and winced as she tried to push her eyelids further apart. And after struggling for a few moments, her eyes were finally open. Though, her vision was slightly blurred and her pupils were still trying to adjust to the dim light that seemed so fricking bright right now. Her eyes drifting slowly around and quickly landed on the drunken man sitting beside her.

Hetfield still sat back in his wooden chair, the bottle of brandy, now completely empty in his loose grip. By now, he was far too drunk to even more. He began to dose lightly in and out of consciousness as his head swayed limply from side to side.

Spencer merely glared back over at him, not bothering to waste anymore breath on him. Because once she had the chance, she was going to kill him for what he had done to Valary. Seriously, literally, kill him!

Hetfield glanced back to the transgenic girl laying back on the bed and finally noticed that she had woken up. Although he barely noticed the darkened glare on her stunning features, he didn't have to notice to know that she blamed him for all of this. And for once, he really didn't blame her. "It's okay, Spencer..." He croaked, shooting her the best reassuring look he could muster up. Especially since he couldn't really see her all that well right now.

Spencer's glare darkened even more, if that was even possible. But still, she said nothing. She simply laid there, thinking up all the way she could end his pathetic existence.

Hetfield continued his ramblings, oblivious to her murderous intent and plotting. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you... Ever." He told her, sounding the sincerest he ever had.

Spencer's glare morphed into a look of something between confusion and disgust.

Hetfield let out a tired sigh as he slowly let the empty bottle slip from his hands, landing on the grubby carpet with a soft thud.

Spencer stayed silent, still, just watching him and on her guard.

"Do you remember that night I sat with you at the infirmary?" Hetfield suddenly asked, shooting her a thoughtful look.

Still, Spencer said nothing. But of course she remembered.

Hetfield let out another sigh, shaking his head softly. "I shouldn't have been there." He said, now mainly mumbling to himself. "I shouldn't have shown favouritism." He added, glancing back over at her.

Spencer still kept her mouth shut. Although, she really didn't like that little smile playing on the corners of his lips as he stared at her through his glazed over, drunken blue orbs. She simply shot him another disgusted look in return.

"But..." Hetfield continued. "You're very special to me, Spencer. I really hope you know that."

Spencer noticed the sincerity in his voice, but she still ignored him. She didn't give a damn about anything right now, other than avenging her sister's death. As he continued to babble on, she glanced up to the hand-cuff, one around her right wrist and the other around the metal post of the bed. She tugged lightly at it a couple of times, just to test its strength.

"If you knew how much I loved HER, you would understand." Hetfield mumbled. And he could feel the fresh set of tears now brimming his eyes. "Sometimes..." He began, glancing back to the transgenic girl. "I wish that I could just take you away from all of this chaos, where they could never do anything to you ever again... There's --"

"-- no other way..."

Spencer's mind briefly flashed back to that night in the infirmary. Where she laid, tucked up in bed after that leg injury through training. That same night he'd sat there with her. All night long. That night he'd uttered those very same words.

And at the same time, Hetfield's mind flashed back to the very same night. As he stared at Spencer, her face seemed to wavering from her past, childish features to her grown and stunning features now.

Spencer stared back at him, still silent.

Hetfield quickly shook his head, trying to shake the memories away. He then quickly reached into his jacket pocket before he could let himself hesitate. "This won't hurt a bit. I promise." He said, pulling out his handgun, aiming it right at the transgenic girl's head. "And I'll be right behind you."

Spencer's eyes widened instantly and in one quick move, she had literally thrown herself from the bed. Using her bound wrist to her advantage, she grabbed the bed post and used it as leverage to kick the weapon from his hand.

At the sheer force of her foot, the gun landed somewhere on the other side of the room. And Hetfield was harshly knocked out of his seat. He flew back a few feet, landing against the radiator under the window. He grunted loudly, touching the back of his head, now trickling lightly with blood.

Spencer sat on the floor, beside the bed and her wrist still handcuffed to the metal post. "What did you do to Valary, you son of a bitch?" She asked, her voice dripping with venom as she shot him another disgusted glare.

"It wasn't me." Hetfield replied, shaking his head. "Do you REALLY think I could do something like THAT to HER!? To ANY of you!?" He asked, shooting her a incredulous look. "You kids had no idea of how much you meant to me... How much you STILL mean to me..."

Spencer believed him, she knew he wasn't lying, but that didn't mean she wasn't pissed off any less. "Well, you have a funny way of showing it."

Hetfield nodded in agreement with her there. "I was trying to build something superior." He explained, hoping that she may understand, at least. "Just think of it..." He began, a small smile flickering upon his lips. "Instead of sending a thousand troops into battle and losing a hundred... Sending ten perfect soldiers and losing none..."

Spencer rolled her eyes. "And what?" She scoffed. "We're supposed to feel bad that we bailed out on your ass and messed up your whole stupid vision?"

Hetfield sighed as he leaned back against the radiator. "I'd rather see Monticora shutdown completely, rather than let HER pervert it." He stated with the utmost conviction. "And that's all it would take..." He added with a small smirk. "Is just a few perfect soldiers... To bring the whole thing crashing down on top of her..."

Spencer could still hear him talking, but she was quickly losing what VERY little interest she'd had in the first place. "Is this some kind of new torture technique?" She aired, shooting him a sarcastic look. " -- Lock people up in a cheap-ass motel and babble at them until they crack?"

Hetfield merely chuckled. "You'll soon see that I'm telling the truth... When They bust down that door and blow my brains out, they'll drag you straight back to Monticora for reprogramming..." He then frowned slightly. "Unless... She has OTHER plans for YOU..." He thought it over for a moment. Williams had been extra tentative in her interest towards Spencer, out of all of the other rogue X-5. But what could she possibly want Spencer so bad for?

Spencer frowned, feeling almost as confused as Hetfield looked. "'She'?"

Hetfield glanced over at her, a look of malice crossing his pale and sweaty features. "The vile bitch that murdered your sister." He explained simply, though, his voice was now dripping with venom.

Spencer stared back at him for a few moments. He both sounded and looked as though he was telling the truth.

"Is really wasn't you... Was it?" She shot him a cautious glance, looking for any movement from him that would tell her otherwise. And she found none.

Hetfield shook his head limply, looking pathetically sorry for himself as he slumped against the radiator. "Let me know when you hear them coming." He told her. "You'll know before I do." He added with a slightly absurdly proud little grin.

Spencer simply stared back at him, her mind already trying to formulate the plan for her next move. Whatever that might have been. But she would have to figure it out soon. Unless she wanted to take that one last trip back home. Which she REALLY didn't. EVER.

"And remember," Hetfield piped up, motioning over to the handgun thrown across the room. "That offer still stands." He stated with an amused smirk.

Spencer simply rolled her eyes at the stupid, drunken man.


	133. Chapter 133

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer shrugged casually, though, she was still grinning. "Ryan told me that there was a party."

The moment Williams' men located the Animal Control van, like she promised -- nay, threatened -- she had swooped in and taken over the operation. And she had then quickly booted the South African and Agent Hammett out to the curb without a second glance.

"Yo! We got a hit on the target." The first soldier piped up, pointing excitedly at the computer screen in front of him.

The second soldier simply nodded before reaching for his handheld radio. "Command, this is search unit Alpha. The target has been located." He stated. "Mobilise the team. Over."

The radio buzzed before Lacey's voice rang through in response. "Roger that, Alpha team. We are on the move. Over..."

...Meanwhile, back in the Yum-Yum Tree motel, Spencer was still in Hetfield's grasp. Still handcuffed to the bed post. And still sitting on the floor beside the bed, opposite the drunken, old man. Spencer glanced over the window just above his head as he leaned against the radiator. For some reason, right now, she was beginning to get that uneasy feeling in her gut. The feeling that told her trouble was soon approaching.

Hetfield, in his state, seemed oblivious to his own surroundings. Save for the transgenic girl in front of him.

"You could let me go." Spencer piped up, shooting him an encouraging look. "I won't kill you, I promise... Not YET, anyway."

Hetfield scoffed loudly and shot her a completely hopeless look. "What's the point?" He asked, sounding just as pathetic as he looked right now. "They've got a bead on that implant stuck in the back of your head." He told her, motioning with his own hand to the back of his neck.

Spencer's eyes widened slightly upon hearing that. How the fuck hadn't she thought of that until now? Of course they had a fucking tracking device for a little implant that probably cost hundreds of thousands of dollars. How the fuck could she have been so ignorant?

"Let me know when They're coming." Hetfield said. "You'll hear them before I do." He added with another slightly absurd and drunken smile.

Literally a second after those words had passed his lips, Spencer could hear the familiar humming of the HUMVEE engines in the VERY nearby distance.

Hetfield noticed the sudden look on her face and he knew that They were already coming. "There's no use in running, Spencer." He told her, though, shooting her an apologetic look at the same time.

Spencer could hear the vehicles now pulling up into the parking-lot of the motel, the headlights peaking through the blinds. "I'm light on my feet. They don't call me 'Speedy' for nothing." She reminded him. "What'd you say?"

Hetfield stared back at her, seemingly contemplating her offer. Whatever it might be. Who knows? Maybe, just maybe they could work together to take out the evil bitch monster of death; Williams.

Spencer shot him another encouraging look, even managing a small, but reassuring smile. "Gimme a chance, old man, huh?"

...Outside the motel, the HUMVEEs pulled up in single file. Monticora soldiers then quickly began to flock out by the dozens, each armed with their taser guns. All, except for the two TAC leaders, who were armed with large AK-47s.

And then there was Lacey -- who literally flew out of her vehicle and into the reception office. She tore through the small, dingy room, tossing the chairs, the couches, the tables, even the plant pots. She then stormed over to the front desk, where the clerk was practically cowering. She reached over the desk with lightning-quick speed, grabbing the clerk by the throat and dragging him back over the desk. She then dragged him out of the office and outside to the parking lot, where the soldiers were waiting. "WHERE are they!?" She roared, her eyes narrowing up at him.

The clerk choked and spluttered loudly. He could feel his feet dangling slightly off the ground. He didn't know who the fuck these people where or what the fuck was going on, but he didn't fucking care! "Number 12!" He replied as quickly as he could through her iron-grip.

Lacey nodded for the soldiers to go ahead and as they did, she sent a hard punch to the clerk's face, rendering him instantly unconscious. She dropped him carelessly to the ground before following after the soldiers.

However, by the time she got there, the soldiers had busted in the door. She pushed passed the soldiers, storming into the room and glared when she saw nothing, no one.

She let out a loud, angry growl before turning back to the soldiers. "Find them. NOW..."

...Across town, Jacky had ridden on the back of Zack's motorcycle and ended up in yet another abandoned warehouse. And tonight, he'd pulled out the exo-skeleton, which he'd managed to repair. He just hoped it lasted long enough this time.

While Zack and his siblings assembled their weaponry, Jacky walked aimlessly around as he spoke into his cellphone.

"Lexi, Matt, Brian, what'd you guys have?" Zack asked, arching a brow over at his younger siblings.

Brian lifted the large Monticora-type AK-47 in his grasp. "Packs a real fucked up punch. Stole it from one of Hetfield's men when he picked me up in Chicago back on '09." He stated with a proud grin. "BUT I've only got 60 rounds." He added with a rather disappointed pout.

Zack rolled his eyes at his brother, though, unable to smirk in amusement. "No worries, I'll track down some more." He assured.

Brian nodded, perking up a little after hearing that.

"I got a few rifles and a machine gun." Matt piped up, motioning to his weapons laid out on the metal table in front of them.

Brian scoffed loudly. "Dude, heavy much? And rifles? What are you, 80?"

Matt glared at him. "Go --" He yelled angrily, though, he was never one to think of a quick comeback. "Fuck something..." He mumbled, already knowing he was too late.

Brian simply smirked in amusement.

Zack rolled his eyes again. "What about you, baby sister?" He asked, turning towards her.

"Russian-mad RGN-3s." Lexi replied, smirking smugly as she shoved the clips in before showing them off.

"Pff. Big deal." Brian murmured.

"Fragmentation pattern explosion." Lexi added, her smirk widening. She then casually tossed one of the guns over to her big brother so he could check it out for himself.

Zack caught the gun in one hand with ease and quickly took a moment to inspect it. He arched his brow back over at his baby sister, looking very impressed, to say the least. "Nice." He told her, shooting her an appraising look.

Lexi smiled back before smirking smugly back at her younger brothers, both of whom flipped her off in unison.

"Yeah, thanks... Okay, sweet. Bye." Jacky quickly hung up, shoving his cellphone into his jacket pocket before walking over to the transgenic siblings.

The siblings put there petty bickering on pause, all four of them then shooting the Ordinary a curious look.

Jacky stood beside Zack and Lexi before explaining himself. "That was a contact of mine. Uh, some Military convoy just swooped in on the Yum-Yum Tree motel over in Sector 8."

Lexi, Brian and Matt shared a slightly worried glance.

Zack was worried, too, but he quickly took charge of the situation, like he always did. "Okay. That's gotta be them." He nodded, shooting Jacky a grateful look before turning back to his siblings; soldiers. "Soldiers, let's move out."

The other three siblings nodded in unison before quickly grabbing up their weapons.

"Be careful." Jacky said.

Zack fought the urge to roll his eyes and shot the man a curt nod before grabbing his own weapons.

The siblings racked up and then began to make their way over to the entrance of the warehouse. However, they only made it a few steps before the reinforced steel double doors suddenly caved in on impact of a familiar-looking black HUMVEE.

"Shit!" Brian hissed.

"They've found us!" Matt exclaimed, beginning to panic slightly.

"Shut up and shoot!" Lexi snarled, aiming her weapons in both hands.

"No! Wait!" Zack yelled, shoving her arms down.

Lexi glared at him briefly. "For WHAT!?" She yelled back.

Zack glanced back just in time to the see the HUMVEE driving straight towards them. His eyes widened, his arms automatically rising to aim his own weapon.

Lexi and the others followed his actions quickly, but paused fire until their big brother told them otherwise.

The HUMVEE suddenly screeched to a halt a few meters in front of them, the engine ceasing immediately after. The driver's door quickly flew open and out stepped Spencer.

Zack's lips instantly widened into a grin at the sight of his baby sister, safe and sound.

Jacky's heart was racing, both from nearly dying of a panic attack and finally seeing for himself that his girl was okay.

Spencer grinned back at her man and her siblings, especially the ones she hadn't seen since the fricking escape. "Lexi." She breathed, darting over to her sister and hugging her tightly.

"Hey, Speedy." Lexi chimed, instantly wrapping her still armed arms around her baby sister. "It's SO fucking good to see you." She grinned as the sisters slowly pulled away from one another.

Spencer smiled brightly back. "Ditto." She breathed a quiet, but slightly amused chuckle.

"Hey!" Brian whined. "What about ME?"

"And me?" Matt piped up, pouting slightly.

"Pff! Screw HIM!" Brian scoffed, earning another glare from his brother.

Spencer chuckled as she moved towards her brothers. "Brian, you dope." She quickly wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly for a moment.

"Okay, my turn!" Matt piped up again, appearing right behind his baby sister.

Spencer chuckled again, slipping from one brother's arms to the next. "Matt. How could I ever forget you?" She chirped, smirking up at him.

Matt rolled his eyes, but couldn't help grinning back down at her. "Yeah, yeah." He drawled, clearly not believing her.

Spencer shoved him playfully away before finally turning her gaze over to her beautiful, blue-eyed man, still sat quietly in the corner and seemingly observing the siblings with an amused grin of his own.

Jacky's eyes quickly met her, causing him to smile brightly at her. "Hey."

Spencer grinned back at him. "Hey, yourself."

Jacky's smile widened even more at that. "How'd you find us?" He asked, shooting her a slightly curious look.

Spencer shrugged casually, though, she was still grinning. "Ryan told me that there was a party."

"Ryan's the nerdy dude, right?" Brian asked, looking genuinely curious.

Jacky had to laugh at that. "Yeah. That's him." He replied with a nod.

Spencer quickly made her way back over to the HUMVEE she'd managed to swipe from right under their noses -- while they were all too busy looking for her. 'Idiots.' She opened the passenger's door and pulled out a half-drunken, blindfolded and handcuffed Hetfield. She then dragged the old man slowly back over to the others.

"Well, lookie what the Speedy-cat dragged in." Lexi chimed, her voice dripping with venom as she glared over at the old man. She really did have half a mind to just shoot him where he fucking stood. But she waited for her sister to explain herself at least first.

Spencer ripped the blindfold from Hetfield as roughly as she possibly could. "You said that you needed a few perfect soldiers? Well, here we are."

Hetfield glanced at her incredulously before getting a good look at his other beautiful children. Each of them had turned out perfectly and he really couldn't have been more proud.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Zack asked, glaring over at his baby sister. "WHY the fuck did you bring him here?" He barked, clearly pissed off.

Spencer glanced over at her big brother before answering calmly. "He's gonna help us."

The other siblings glanced briefly in confusion at one another before turning back to their insane baby sister.

And then it was Matt that had to be the one to ask that million dollar question: "Help us, what?"

Spencer stared calmly back at all of her siblings before answering. "Take down Monticora, once and for all."

The siblings and even Jacky, this time all glanced between one another. Although, this time, there was a look of clear horror shared between them.

Whereas Hetfield, well, he looked very excited just by the idea.


	134. Chapter 134

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hetfield rolled his eyes, but couldn't help smiling at the male transgenic's stubborn as always personality. "There is no 'I' in 'Team,' Zack."

"This is fucking insane, Spencer!" Zack snapped. He towered over his baby sister, glaring daring at her.

"Yeah." Brian agreed. Although, he was a lot less hostile. He looked more afraid by the idea. "We've made it so far by staying under Their radar and just blending in with the Ordinaries... No offence." He added that last part with a sideways glance.

Jacky merely waved a dismissive hand.

"Yeah. And ALWAYS on the run. Constantly looking over your shoulder." Lexi piped up, shooting a pointed look at her brothers. She was on the fence, at the moment. It scared her to even think of taking that one last trip home to end it all. But at the same time, she agreed with her baby sister.

Matt simply stood quietly, contemplating as his siblings argued it out. He, too, agreed with his baby sister. But he, too, was afraid. But he still wasn't too afraid to actually go through with it. He just had to decide whether it was really worth it. Whether or not it was really worth all of their lives. Because they wouldn't just be doing it for themselves. They'd be doing it for the rest of their kind.

Spencer sighed tiredly and glanced over at her big brother. "You said it yourself; They'll NEVER stop looking for us." She reminded. "They'll hunt us down, one by one. Until we're all either dead, OR back in cage."

Lexi nodded in agreement, finally decided. "It's time to bring this war back home, big brother." Though, she was easily persuaded, because she trusted Spencer the most and was always the closest to her.

Spencer shot her a grateful smile.

Jacky simply stood quietly beside her, watching as they fought it out amongst themselves. He couldn't help feeling a little out of place, but he was still just happy to have Spencer back. And safe. But for how long this time?

Brian let out a loud, tired sigh before turning to his baby sister with an inquisitive expression. "Okay. Say just MAYBE you're right..." He began, agreeing to meet her at least halfway, for now, anyway.

"Yeah -- what about HIM?" Matt cut in, knowing exactly what his brother was thinking.

Brian nodded, finally agreeing with his brother. "YES. Thank you, Berry."

Matt simply nodded curtly in response. The two were still exceptionally close, as close as the others. They just rarely ever saw eye to eye. Mainly because of their huge personality contrasts and often, clashes.

Zack nodded in agreement with his brothers. "Yeah. You expect us to just believe that he's had some kind absurd epiphany, because of what happened to Valary?" He scoffed loudly. The sarcasm dripped from his tone as he glared over at Hetfield -- who was standing beside Jacky -- who still had him at (rather casual) gunpoint.

Lexi, Brian and Matt's glare turned to the old man at the mere mention of their recently deceased sister. Spencer had told them what really happened, but they still didn't trust him. And they never would.

Spencer simply shrugged. "Maybe." She smirked, glancing briefly over at Hetfield. "Or maybe he's desperate, because one of his bosses want him dead in a big way." She retorted casually.

"Pff! Who cares!?" Brian scoffed loudly, still glaring at Hetfield.

"Yeah. Take a number." Matt added, also still glaring over at their 'daddy dearest.'

"Either way," Spencer piped up, her tone stern. "He IS gonna help us." She stated, shooting Hetfield the same look.

Hetfield simply nodded. Even after sobering up a little, he still seemed arrogantly calm and collected.

However, this time, Jacky scoffed loudly. "Or double-cross you. AGAIN." He stated, glaring at Hetfield as he jabbed the point of the gun into his side harshly.

Hetfield glared slightly at him, but didn't dare open his mouth. He'd already noticed how close Spencer seemed to this man. Whoever he was. And while he was curious of their relationship, he also knew that she would probably tear his head off if he tried to harm the young man in any way.

"Or THAT, yeah." Zack nodded in agreement.

Hetfield sighed loudly in defeat before finally speaking up. "Look, I don't expect you to trust me," He began, sounding rather sincere. "But remember what I taught you all: the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Both Lexi and Matt scoffed loudly, both looking somewhere between bitter and highly amused.

"Oh, just shut up!" Brian snapped.

"I know that facility and its defensive capabilities like the back of my hand." Hetfield stated, sounding confidant, much to the others' annoyance. "I can get us inside." He promised. He glanced over at Spencer, knowing that she was the smartest of the bunch. She stopped to think before simply acting on basic impulse. Just another reason of why she had always been his favourite.

"Yeah? And then what?" Lexi piped up, arching a brow, but still glaring over at the old man. "There are only five of us."

"Yeah. What kind of damage can we REALLY do?" Matt added. Again, he knew what his baby sister was thinking. But then again, he'd always been especially talented in empathy.

Hetfield smirked slightly. "You can take out the entire D.N.A. lab with just one hit. Destroy Their ability to develop a new generation of soldiers."

"And what's to keep our enemy -- or the enemy of our enemy -- from starting this wacky project all over again?" Lexi asked, shooting his a pointed look.

Hetfield shook his head, looking slightly amazed. "Do you kids remember that night you escaped?" Of course, he already knew the answer, so he carried on. "They almost shut the entire place down after that."

Spencer arched a brow to herself at that. She was slightly surprised to hear that. She hadn't expected their escape to cause THAT kind of chaos and destruction. Maybe their escape WAS worth it, after all.

Hetfield continued. "Well, that's NOTHING compared to what would happen if we can take out the D.N.A. lab." He explained, looking almost excited now.

The siblings, including Spencer and Zack all glanced cautiously amongst themselves for a brief moment.

Alas, Hetfield continued. He knew he was getting to them. Slowly, slowly. "There will be a full fleeting war of finger-pointing. Funding will quickly dissipate. And Monticora will cease to exist." He ended with a wide and wicked grin, his dark blue orbs still slightly glazed over.

There was a few moments of silence before Matt finally spoke up. "I think it's worth a shot." He nodded, though, shooting Hetfield a stern, warning sort of look.

Lexi glanced between her siblings before she, too, agreed. "I'm getting tired of running." She shot a brief smile at her baby sister, whom returned in kind.

Hetfield clasped his hands together, looking all the more excited. Proud even.

Brian finally let out a loud, defeated sigh before piping up in agreement as well. "My baby girl is having puppies soon. And I wanna be there."

Spencer chuckled at that.

Then, the others, one by one, slowly turned their eyes onto Zack. And he seemed to be the only one that didn't agree. At least, not fully, anyway. "I don't like it." He stated, mainly looking at Spencer.

Hetfield rolled his eyes, but couldn't help smiling at the male transgenic's stubborn as always personality. "There is no 'I' in 'Team,' Zack." He reminded, sounding very much like a parent trying to teach his son a lesson.

Zack instantly responded with a dark glare.

Spencer sighed tiredly for the last time before turning back to face her big brother. "I don't like it, either." She agreed -- to meet him halfway, at least.

Zack then glared back at her, sensing a --

"But," Spencer continued, shooting him a knowing look. "We have no choice. You know that."

Zack finally sighed loudly in defeat after a few more moments of glaring defiantly back at his equally stubborn baby sister.

"You so much as BREATHE wrong," He said, throwing a threatening (and slightly murderous) expression at the evil old man. "Then there will be five of us to take you the fuck out." He growled, his tone low and intimidating.

"Make that SIX." Jacky growled, shoving the point of his gun into the older man's side again.

Zack glanced over at the British man, looking rather pleasantly surprised by his sudden outburst.

Spencer and the rest of her siblings all smiled gratefully over at their friend.

Jacky seemed utterly oblivious of all of their looks as he continued to glare in complete disgust at the older man.

Hetfield glanced between them all and then nodded in agreement. "Understood." He complied all too willingly.

Zack let out a tired sigh before sauntering off for a cigarette break.

Brian pulled out his own pack of cigarettes before slowly following after his brother.

Lexi walked up to Jacky, grabbing Hetfield from him to allow him a break.

Jacky smiled gratefully before taking a seat at the metal table full of weapons.

Spencer slowly followed after her beautiful, blue-eyed man. She took the seat opposite him, beside Matt.

Lexi smiled briefly at her partially reunited family before turning back to Hetfield with another glare. "Come on." She all, but snarled.

Hetfield merely shot her a curious look.

Lexi shot him a bittersweet smile in return and dragged him off by the arm before answering his silent question. "You're going to draw us a map of the Monticora facility. Since you know it like the back of your hand."


	135. Chapter 135

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Were you looking for me?" Spencer chirped, her smirk slowly widening.

Williams had been reported back to by Lacey on their lack of findings at the motel. And to say the very least, she was NOT a happy little lady...

...Meanwhile, back in Sector 8 (only a half mile from the Yum-Yum Tree motel), the Animal Control van was parked up on the side of the busy night's highway.

The first soldier began to type away at the computer keyboard, his eyes locked onto the map of the city on the computer screen. "I'm initiating a full-on sweep of Sector 4 again. Then we'll move back onto Sector 6 and go from there." He stated, clicking the button on the mouse to begin.

The second soldier let out a loud and tired sigh. "Whatever." He mumbled through a yawn as he leaned back in his own seat. "She's probably LONG gone by now, anyway." He stated with a bored roll of his eyes.

The second after those moments passed his lips, the computer in front of the first soldier began to beep loudly in alert. "Holy fucksticks! We've got a hit! We've ACTUALLY got a fucking hit!" He hissed, leaning forward in his seat, his eyes peeled keenly on the computer screen.

The second soldier immediately leaped out of his seat and crouched beside the first soldier. "Whoa... She's close, man..." He stated, his eyes following the tiny red dot, moving quickly across the screen.

The first soldier nodded as he, too, watched the moving red dot. He saw it approaching even quicker and closer.

"REAL close, dude..." The second soldier's eyes widened when he realised that she was moving straight towards them. As if on cue, the back doors to the van suddenly flew open to reveal just the girl they had been looking for.

"Hey, boys!" Spencer chimed, smirking smugly at them.

Matt stood beside his baby sister, wearing a large, smug grin of his own.

"Were you looking for me?" Spencer chirped, her smirk slowly widening.

The two soldiers briefly glanced at one another, both sharing a look of terror. Clearly, they hadn't expected this. Their orders were to simply track down the transgenic girl before reporting back to base so that the troops could then mobilise and set out to capture her.

Spencer and Matt, too, briefly glanced at one another. Though, the siblings shared a more amused expression before both leaping into the van...

...After Spencer and Matt had knocked both the Monticora soldiers unconscious, they had tied them up and carelessly dumped them out of the Animal Control van before then driving off into the night. Spencer drove the both of them back to their base -- the abandoned warehouse back in Sector 4, where Jacky and the other three transgenic siblings were waiting patiently.

Lexi and Brian began to once again, assemble their firearm weapons. And this time, they would need heavier ammo for their mission.

Meanwhile, Hetfield was in the Animal Control van (that was parked up in front of the HUMVEE he and Spencer had previously arrived in.) He quickly checked up on all of the computers, making sure all of the tracking equipment was still fully operational.

Spencer, Jacky, Zack and Matt all simply stood there, just waiting outside the open back doors of the van.

"Well," Hetfield began, turning back to face them all. "With a few modifications and slight alterations, we can set up out entire operation from within here."

Spencer nodded at him before glancing to the blue-eyed British man.

Jacky quickly caught her silent question and gave her an understanding nod. "Right. I'll get right on it." He said, hopping into the van. "Let's see -- what'd we have here..." He sat down in front of the largest computer screen and immediately began to type away at the keyboard.

"What kind of resistance are we expecting to come up against?" Zack asked, glancing to Hetfield.

"Fortunately for us, most of the X series have currently been deployed in various parts of the world." He replied. "BUT there are still a contingent of conventional Monticora soldiers and also a small security detail of X-5s -- about a dozen. Give or take." He added with a slightly concerned look.

Zack raised a brow. "So, not much, then?" He quipped, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Spencer smirked slightly at her big brother's oh so optimistic tone. "Well, definitely NOT the kind of family reunion that I was hoping for." And unlike her brother, she meant her words, even if they sounded lighthearted.

"But with any luck," Matt piped up, standing between his two siblings. "We'll be in and outta there before they know any different."

"Say we CAN breach the perimeter and get inside," Lexi piped up, slowly sauntering over to the rest of the group. "HOW exactly are we supposed to just somehow get inside the D.N.A. lab?" She asked, quirking an expectant brow over at Hetfield. "The room needs special V.I.P. I.D." She added with a pointed look.

Spencer nodded in agreement with her sister. "And I've gotta figure when they put the hit out on your ass, they PROBABLY yanked your clearance." She noted, shooting Hetfield a slight, smug smirk.

Hetfield simply nodded. Though, he looked pissed off about that little detail. "Which is WHY I need to go see an old friend of mine before we go ahead with all of this." He pointed out, shooting Spencer a slightly pleading glance.

Zack scoffed loudly. He looked somewhere between highly amused and slightly murderous. Again. "Yeah, right! Like we're just gonna let you walk right back outta here so you can go drop the dime on us all? Get real, old man." He sneered, glaring in slight disbelief. 'The fucking nerve of him!'

Hetfield simply nodded again, showing a look of understanding. "Well, if none of you trust me --"

"THAT'S a fucking given!" Brian snapped, glaring over at the old man from behind the metal table.

Hetfield smiled slightly. "-- Then one of you should just come with me." He concluded as if he hadn't even been interrupted.

Zack, Lexi, Brian and Matt's gazes all slowly shifted towards their baby sister.

Spencer glared back at all 4 of her siblings. "No. Shitting. Way."


	136. Chapter 136

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I kinda had a bad feelin' that you were gonna tell me you were my..."

Fortunately for Spencer, she had argued her own way through with her siblings and had almost made it cleanly through to the other side of her 'case.' But unfortunately, the transgenic girl STILL somehow found herself sitting back in the driver's seat of the HUMVEE, yet again, babysitting ol' Hetfield. And for a while, the two sat in a somewhat understanding sort of silence. They had been parked up on the opposite side of the street, the Golden Mile -- one of the more sleazy strip club. There were two fairly largely built bouncers at the entrance and there was also a fair few amount people hanging around just outside the building, either chatting, getting into drunken fights, making out with one another or simply just out for a cigarette break.

Spencer watched the ordinary people, living out their ordinary lives. She envied them still, even people like this. She even envied Hetfield himself a little. After all, he'd still had a choice in all of this. Unlike she and all of her siblings. Although, she would NEVER admit that to anyone, let alone him.

And after a few more moments, she grew all too bored of the silence. Patience was usually something she was very good with, but tonight was different, of course. "Hey," She piped up, turning her head to face him. "You sure that this is the place?" She asked, quirking an expectant brow over at him.

Hetfield tore his own gaze away from the crowds and glanced back over at her. "Yup. I'm certain." He replied with a reassuring nod. "He's a creature of habit. A slave to his usual Tuesday night lap dance. 10:30. Just like clockwork."

Spencer simply nodded and for a few more moments, the silence lingered around the both of them once again. "So, about last night..." She was still slightly confused with his sudden change of heart. Just like Zack, she still wasn't really buying into all that epiphany crap. Not quite, anyway. She believed he'd changed in some way, she just didn't know whether it was good or really, really bad.

Hetfield let out a loud, defeated sigh. "Please," He mumbled regretfully. "Don't remind me... I still feel sick... I'm sorry."

Spencer was frozen in shock for a moment there. NEVER had she heard him apologise. AND actually managed to seem rather sincere. "Yeah..." She mumbled, still unsure of what to really say. "I kinda had a bad feelin' that you were gonna tell me you were my..." She trailed off again, simply unable to say the words without feeling sick herself.

"Father?"

Thankfully, Hetfield finished her sentence for her. Although, she wasn't so sure it sounded any better coming out of his mouth either. Spencer kept quiet this time and simply nodded.

"Don't worry," Hetfield let out a hearty chuckle. "I would never presume to pollute the perfect gene pool."

Spencer nodded again, but this time spoke up again. "Well, I can't express enough joy and relief after hearing that." She stated, unable to help smirking in amusement. "I mean, what a cliché that'd be. Huh?"

Hetfield could sense her taunting tone loud and clear and it stung slightly. He knew how much his kids hated, after everything he'd put them through. But that still didn't mean that he'd never loved every last one of them. "I DID love someone once, you know... VERY deeply." He stated as a matter of fact.

Spencer's attention perked up at his words. 'Must be talkin' about his wife... Huh... Maybe there's actually a little more to the creep... MAYBE.'

Hetfield continued speaking, his gaze lingering into space. "In my eyes, she approached utter perfection." He explained, his tone soft and dreamy. "And then when she was murdered," He sighed loudly before turning to face the perfect transgenic woman sitting beside him. "I kept a part of her alive... In you, Spencer."

Spencer shot him a disgusted glare. "So, you're telling me that I'm some sort of clone of an old girlfriend?" She asked, her voice dripping with equal disgust. "Well, no wonder I was always you're favourite." She spat, her eyes darkening over at him.

Hetfield sighed softly, shaking his head at her. "No." He said, his voice still gentle. "Not a clone. Or any sort of copy. I assure you."

Spencer's glare remained focussed solely on him.

"More..." Hetfield paused to think before continuing. "Inspired by." He concluded with a cheeky grin.

"I can't fucking believe this shit." Spencer muttered angrily under her breath.

"And she was my wife..." Hetfield added quietly.

Spencer glared back at him. "I don't give a fuck!" She all, but snarled.

Hetfield let out another tired sigh. He glanced back over to her, staring up into her delicious, dark chocolate-brown orbs. "You have her eyes..." He breathed, simply stunned. He then leaned slowly closely, just to get a proper look at them.

Spencer's right arm instantly darted out, her hand gripping his throat tightly. "Don't you EVER look at me that way again! You hear me!? EVER!" She roared loudly. She was absolutely terrified, horrified, mortified, disgusted, disturbed and utterly outraged.

Hetfield choked and spluttered loudly in her iron-like grip. However, he managed to nod back at her in response.

Spencer shoved him back into the passenger's seat before letting go of his throat altogether. Slowly, she sat back in her own seat, shooting a look somewhere between cautious and simply glaring.

Hetfield rubbed his sore neck and glanced out the window just in time to spot just the man he was waiting for. "There he is." He told her, pointing of to the man just leaving the entrance to the strip club.

Spencer reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a handgun. She quickly emptied the clip out, shoving it into her jacket pocket before holding the unloaded weapon out to him.

Hetfield slowly reached out and took the handgun from her.

Spencer shot him one last glare. "I'm gonna watch EVERY single move that you make." She told him, clearly threatening him.

Hetfield nodded, shooting her a reassuring look before slipping out of the HUMVEE.

Spencer sat back in the driver's seat and watched him jog lightly down the street. And her eyes were peeled keenly to his every move, just as promised. Or threatened.

Hetfield crept quickly and silently up to the other agent. He waited just as he reached his Mercedes before grabbing him in an arm-lock from behind. He then smacked the younger man's head against the boot of the vehicle before pressing his face hard against it.

"Whoa! Easy, Jim!" Hammett exclaimed, panting heavily against the cold surface of his car. "Look, I'm completely unarmed, okay? Just check me." He retorted and rather desperately so.

Hetfield chuckled bitterly, only shoving his so-called friend's face harder into his own vehicle. "She killed one of my kids, Hammett." He stated, his voice low and dripping with venom. "THAT cunt murdered one of my kids!" He roared angrily.

"Okay, okay..." Hammett coaxed. "Jim, please just --"

Hetfield cut him off quickly. "We've known each other for over 35 years, Kirk. So, tell me the truth. Or I WILL kill you. And that's a promise, NOT a petty threat."

"Jim --"

"WHY is she killing my kids, Kirk?" Hetfield asked, cutting him off again. He simply didn't have time to beat around the bush. Not tonight of all nights, anyway.

Hammett shrugged as best he could, still under the weight of the older man. "I don't know what you're talking about, Jim, I swear, man. Come on, it's me, remember?"

Hetfield simply scoffed loudly.

"And anyway," Hammett continued, his tone a little too calm and collected for Hetfield's liking. "It's not your kids that you should be concerned with right now." He stated as a matter of fact. "Short of killing you, she's looking to put you in a cell, man."

Again, Hetfield scoffed loudly. "Yeah. I should be so lucky." He stated sarcastically. "The bitch has got a big red target slapped across my back."

"Look, Jim," Hammett piped up, his voice now sounding all too sweet and pleasant. "Just... Just give us the X-5 back and turn yourself into ME, okay? I'll protect you the best I can, I promise."

Hetfield glared down at his rather cheesy grin. "That's never going to happen, Kirk." He declared, boldly.

Hammett let out a loud and defeated sigh. "Look, I REALLY do wanna help you I want to help you, Jim. I swear."

Hetfield rolled his eyes, clearly not believing any of his bullshit for a second. "Well," He piped up, smiling wickedly down at the younger man. "You may just get your wish."


	137. Chapter 137

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's all about Spencer... Isn't it?" Hetfield's smirk widened a little more, if that was even possible. "You're in love with her... Aren't you?"

After their little 'side-mission' was successfully completed, Spencer and Hetfield returned to the old, abandoned warehouse. Before their mission was to begin, the transgenics and the two men with them took (what might have been) their last moments (ever) to go over the plan a couple more times.

Spencer hopped back out of the HUMVEE alone this time, though, with a couple of large boxes of pizzas in each hand.

"Alright, Speedy!" Brian cheered. He quickly darted over to her in lightening-quick speed and grabbed a couple of the boxes from her before walking back to the others.

"Thank fuck. I am starving." Lexi said, shooting her baby sister a grateful look.

Spencer grinned as she followed Brian over to the metal table, placing the other two boxes down lightly over the firearm weapons.

"Yes! Chicken and pineapple!" Matt gasped, instantly reaching over for a large piece. He took a large bite and groaned loudly in satisfaction as the flavours hit his tongue. "Almost as good as sex."

Brian scoffed loudly. "What kind shitty sex are you having, bro'?"

Zack chuckled, nodding in agreement. "Yeah, man. Fresh outta ideas in the bedroom?" He teased lightly.

Matt simply ignored both his brothers this time. Right now, he was enjoying himself far too much to give a damn.

"Ugh. I'm trying to eat here, you gross fucks!" Lexi snipped, glaring between all 3 of her elder brothers.

Spencer smiled happily to herself, simply watching her dysfunctional, but perfect little family. "Chow down, my grunts." She chimed, grinning at all 4 of her siblings. "Mess is on!"

"You KNOW it!" Brian chimed back before shoving another chunk of pizza into his mouth.

Meanwhile, over in the Animal Control van, Hetfield was fiddling around with one of the computers out of bored.

However, Jacky seemed to be the only one who was on edge. "I really don't know how the hell they can eat at a time like this." He commented, mostly to himself. His eyes then slowly drifted over to Spencer and her siblings.

Hetfield glanced over at Spencer and his other kids. "An army marches on it's stomach." He replied, smiling to himself.

Jacky scoffed quietly to himself. He slowly turned in his seat and glanced up at the older man with a slightly incredulous expression. "You must be pretty pumped up about tonight." He stated rather than asked, his voice dripping with bitter sarcasm. "'Cause this is exactly the kind of thing they were all made to do, right?"

Hetfield noticed the harshness and hatred that the younger man held for him and he could understand. He simply nodded before speaking up again. "It IS very gratifying to watch kids realise their full purposes in life." He agreed -- or admitted. Either way, he WAS incredibly proud of his kids.

Jacky scoffed loudly this time, all, but glaring back up at the older man. "Do you have any idea of how twisted that really is?" He sneered.

Hetfield simply nodded, causing Jacky to shake his head in disbelief. "And why exactly are YOU here?" He both sounded and looked genuinely intrigued. "It's not your fight... But then, neither was escape of Joy Summers." He added that last part with a small, but knowing grin.

Jacky simply shot him a slightly surprised look in return.

Hetfield's grin widened into a light smug smirk. "I recognise your voice." He explained simply.

Jacky merely rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the small ear-piece he had been aimlessly fiddling with.

"It's all about Spencer... Isn't it?" Hetfield's smirk widened a little more, if that was even possible. "You're in love with her... Aren't you?"

Jacky continued to ignore the old man. Although, he really wanted to punch the smug shit smirk off his stupid, wrinkly-ass face. And not just because the crazy, old bastard's words rang true.

Hetfield chuckled lightly. "It's okay, son. I understand."

Jacky's jaw tightened as he tried to control his bubbling anger...

...Shortly after Spencer and her siblings had eaten themselves into oblivion, it was nearing midnight. And that meant one thing: the mission was fast approaching. And it was time to round things up before heading out.

Hetfield hopped out of the Animal Control van, Jacky following closely behind -- his exo-skeleton helping him, of course. "Okay, troops, listen up." He piped up, standing in front of his kids.

Spencer and her siblings all glanced briefly at one another before turning their attention to the old man. And each of them were still trying to comprehend just what the hell had been happening and what was about to happen. 'Never thought I'd be working along side the bastard.' Spencer thought as she simply collected her thoughts. She needed to focus on the task at hand. And the task at hand was bringing Monticora to an end, once and for all.

Hetfield continued when they all turned to face him. "We've got A LOT of work to do before we even think about moving out."

Zack and Brian rolled their eyes in unison.

"Wait a second, am I the only one missing something here?" Matt piped up, glaring over at Hetfield.

Lexi nodded, knowing exactly what her big brother was thinking. "Yeah -- who murdered out sister?" She asked, glaring over at Hetfield, too.

Hetfield gritted his teeth, feeling the anger swelling in the pit of his stomach. Just the thought of that evil bitch made him want to both vomit and kill someone. "The new director at Monticora." He explained, the malice clear in his dark blue orbs. "Her name's Hayley Williams. And she's a REAL nasty piece of work." He sneered, shaking his head slightly as if trying to cleanse his memory of the woman entirely.

Spencer wasn't the only that noticed the look on the old man's face. Although, she was the first to ask: "Why did she do it?"

Hetfield let out a defeated sigh before answering. "I really don't know."

Spencer simply nodded, believing him. She didn't see any reason for him to lie about anything at this point.

Suddenly, a loud cawing sound erupted throughout the entire warehouse, almost racking the dirty, tinted windows. The siblings' heads snapped up in unison, their gazes all landing on the large, black crow, perching from one of the metal beams above them. They briefly glanced between one another and then glanced back up to the crow as the flashbacks swept through each one of them.

Spencer could remember standing in the forests surrounding Monticora, a large firearm weapon in her grasp, her siblings all following closely around her.

Zack could remember standing in the middle of the forests, his siblings all surrounding him. He remembered Spencer on one side of him, Jake and Valary on the other and the others all standing behind them.

Lexi could remember standing in the forests, her siblings all around. The large gun in her tight grasp, aimed and ready to fire, if need be.

Brian could remember standing in the forests, his siblings all around. Lexi and Matt either side of him as they glanced towards their big brother. Each armed with their own large weapons.

Matt could remember standing in the forests, standing beside Brian. His weapon in his grip, ready to shoot. Although, he glanced to Spencer, rather than Zack. Much like he always had.

And then, all of the siblings remembered the loud cawing of the large, black crow...

...Their heads all snapped towards the large bird as it seemed to gawk back down at them from it's perch on the tree tops.

And then one of the siblings; Jack raised his gun and aimed towards the bird before shooting. He missed just by a millisecond, the crow flying off and disappearing over the tree tops quickly.

Spencer's head then slowly lowered, she and her siblings sharing a brief, silent conversation.

A loud gasp then sounded, causing the siblings to glance quickly back over at their eldest brother of all; the first born.

Jack's eyes were widened in shock, his face quickly paled and he was frozen in place.

His siblings followed his horrified gaze, their eyes quickly landing on their baby brother; Seth, just lying their, bleeding out from his chest.

It seemed that he hadn't missed after all...

...Jacky glanced between the transgenic siblings, clearly confused. Though, he kept his thoughts to himself. He could tell by the expressions on their faces, that they were sharing more painful memories.

Spencer's eyes were still locked on the black crow, as were her four siblings'. She could just remembering she and her siblings gathering around Seth's dead body, each of them sharing looks of deep loss and utter horror.

Zack let out a loud, tired sigh, finally snapping out of it. He slowly aimed the small handgun in his grip and aimed towards the crow. Although, this time, he shot just below, not intending to hit it. The crow leaped at the sound of the loud gunfire before flying off back towards the entrance. Zack slowly lowered his weapon and glanced briefly between his siblings once again.

They each shared a knowing, but deeply sad look before simply dismissing the memory altogether. Though, they would NEVER forget their little brother; the last born, killed by the first.

'Ironic, in a fucked up way...' Lexi thought.

Hetfield kept his eyes closely peeled to his kids. And of course, he remembered that fateful day as well. And he was just as saddened by it as they were. Though, of course, none of them would ever believe that.


	138. Chapter 138

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, I hate to break it to ya, Spencer -- but you're never gonna be a regular anything... But that doesn't matter, because you're the most extraordinary person I've ever met."

It was now 11:09:P.M. and there was now just under an hour until the night's mission was to be carried out. The group departed the warehouse for their last moments, disappearing off in different directions and they had all agreed to meet back inside the abandoned building just 15 minutes before midnight. Though, of course, none of the others trusted Hetfield, still. So again, one of them had to babysit the old man until their return. Thankfully, this time around it was Brian, instead of Spencer. With Hetfield tagging along, Brian decided to go visit the closest bar he could find. Just for a few little shots of courage for the night at hand. He had to keep his head in the game, but it wasn't as if he got drunk easily.

Matt had darted to find the nearest phonebooth. He wanted to call up his fiance and talk to her for what might have been the last time ever. Thankfully, she understood his situation. Even if she hated it as much as he did. Of course, he'd told her of his true identity, the night they'd met in fact. Though, that was only because she witnessed his inhuman strength and speed for herself as he rescued her from that awful gang of robbers.

Whereas Lexi just needed that one last outlet of all her pent up emotions. Unlike any of her other siblings, she decided to go and take a run. She wanted to psyche herself up for tonight's mission, get her body motivated, because it had been a long time since she had engaged in this sort of activity. But mostly, she just needed to clear her head.

And then there was Zack -- who had sped off into the night on his motorcycle on his own little mission before the main mission at hand. He needed more ammo, for he and his siblings. Brian in particular.

Meanwhile, Jacky had hopped onto the back of Spencer's motorcycle as she raced them through the busy night life of the city. For a while, the couple just sped through the streets, speeding through red lights and drifting around corners. And then, Spencer decided to finally bring him to the one place she had always felt the safest: the old and long abandoned Seattle Space Needle.

Spencer stood on top of the Space Needle, as usual, the very tip of her feet hanging off of the very edge. "You okay back there?" She glanced over her shoulder, smirking in amusement at her beautiful, blue-eyed man.

"Uh... Sure. This is... Fun." Jacky mumbled, looking nervously out at the view. He sat a few feet away from the edge, his knees bunched up to his chest and his entire body rather stiff.

Spencer couldn't help, but chuckle slightly. She shook her head in amusement at him before staring back out over the city's twinkling nightlife. "Sometimes when I sit up here, I look down at all the people and I think about how they must all have problems, too." She grinned slightly to herself. "MAYBE not an evil, secret government agency on their transgenic ass -- but y'know... Problems."

Jacky simply nodded back at her when she slowly turned her back on the city to face him. He stayed silent for the moment, sensing that she wanted to continue. He knew that she just needed to vent right now. Especially after the Hell of a night she'd had.

Spencer sighed quietly, giving the city one last deep, longing glance. "And then sometimes when I sit up here... If I sit up here just long enough..." Her voice was barely above a whisper now as she continued to stare back out at the city, flashing by beneath her; without her. "I even start to feel like I just another one of all those people down there... I feel just like a regular person."

Jacky smiled slightly at that. He was rather touched by her words, her grasp on life and how she was capable of pulling herself outside of any situation so that she could just observe. However, he sensed her underlining tone of sadness and he wanted to lighten the mood a little, in any way he could. "Well, I hate to break it to ya, Spencer -- but you're never gonna be a regular anything... But that doesn't matter, because you're the most extraordinary person I've ever met." He smiled up at her as she slowly walked over from the edge and towards him.

Spencer slowly sat down beside him, bringing her knees up to her chest and resting her hands in her lap. She glanced over to him and shot him a small smile back before speaking up again. "I know that you're not too chilled with everything that's going on tonight... But I thank you for keeping your concerns to yourself."

Jacky noticed the sincere tone of her voice, his smile widening. "Yeah. No worries." He mumbled, nudging her shoulder gently with his own.

Spencer's smile grew wider, but only for a brief moment. "It's just a real bitch trying to psyche yourself up for potential battle when people are throwing words like 'death-watch' around."

Jacky sighed tiredly, though, nodding in agreement. "Well, I think I know you well enough by now." He told her, still somehow able to force on a small, reassuring smile. "I know that there's never any stopping you if there's something you need to do. Especially when it comes to your family."

Spencer frowned slightly. "Jacky, YOU'RE my family, just as much as they all are. I feel closer to you than I ever have with anyone else... Only... We're never gonna be any kind of anything if this kind of crazy shit keeps happening to me."

Jacky nodded, shooting her an understanding look. "I know." He slowly reached his arm up, slipping it around the back of her shoulders. He pulled her close into his side, resting his head against hers.

Spencer sighed quietly in content, just enjoying the closeness for a few moments. "One way or another, the world's gonna be a different place for me after tomorrow... For both of us."

Jacky knew what she was referring to. If tonight's mission was successful, tomorrow would indeed be a drastic change for her and the others. They would all be finally free, forever. He tightened his grip, pulling her closer and kissed the top of her. "Everything's gonna turn out just fine." He promised. Although, he knew they both knew he was just trying to make them both feel better. And it actually worked. A little, anyway.

Spencer leaned further into his side, trying to stay as close to him as possible. "Anyway," She mumbled, letting her eyes close as he ran his fingers softly through her tight curls. "It was just a bird."


	139. Chapter 139

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian turned to Spencer with a grin. "You're boyfriend is awesome."
> 
> "AND kinda cute." Lexi added, shooting her baby sister a teasing smile.

Midnight was ever approaching and with 20 minutes to spare, Spencer and the others made their way back to meet at the old, abandoned warehouse. While Jacky and Hetfield gave the computers one last quick check over, the transgenic siblings grabbed their weapons and various other equipment (such as the bag of explosives and charges that came with it). The siblings were all geared up in dark green camouflage t-shirts, jackets and pants and all wore the usual black, laced Army boots with the steal toe-caps.

Then, leaving the HUMVEE behind, with Hetfield at the wheel of the Animal Control van and Jacky sat in the passenger's seat beside him, Spencer, Zack, Lexi, Brian and Matt all crammed into the back before all speeding off into the night once again...

...After a 30 minute drive, Hetfield finally found a quiet spot in the forests to pull up. Now, they were all just half a mile from the Monticora facility. And the anxious tension between the group was thick and obvious. They all piled out of the van quickly and quietly. And as the siblings hopped out of the back, Jacky and Hetfield hopped back in. The two human men pulled up their seats and began setting up on the computers right away.

Zack quickly pulled out the blueprint map of the building. He crouched on the ground, laying it out in front of him.

Spencer and the other siblings surrounded him, crouching beside him and glancing down at the map.

"We only need 2 soldiers on the D.N.A. lab -- one to set the charges and one just for back-up." Zack began, instantly turning onto auto pilot and taking charge, like big brother always did.

The other four siblings simply nodded, silently urging their brother to continue.

"So Brian, Lexi and Matt will proceed via service corridor 4-Alpha, all the way to the main and auxiliary generators, and set the second set of charges." Zack explained, pointing as he indicated the parts of the map. "Spencer and I will take the basement through the East air-shaft and then proceed all the way to the D.N.A. lab. At 12:14, we all set the charges. By 12:24, our firing sequence will commence."

The other four siblings nodded, all sharing a look of understanding.

"And then, we'll detonate all the charges from here." Hetfield piped up, motioning to Jacky and himself.

Zack nodded in agreement.

"Well, they had some pretty nasty firewall, but I'm finally in." Jacky chimed, glaring at the computer screen before glancing back to the group. "I've accessed the internal surveillance system." He explained with a smug smirk. "Right now I'm just copying loops into each camera feed. Sooo, They won't be able to see you... But WE will." He added that last part with a proud grin.

Brian turned to Spencer with a grin. "You're boyfriend is awesome."

"AND kinda cute." Lexi added, shooting her baby sister a teasing smile.

Spencer shot her a playful glare back.

Jacky chuckled lightly in amusement before continuing. "We'll be able to monitor you from here; steer you around any particularly nasty obstacles."

Zack nodded, shooting him a brief, but still highly grateful look before turning back to his siblings. "And we all rendezvous back here by 12:44."

The other four siblings, once again, all simply nodded in response.

"Okay. Any questions?" Zack chirped, staring curiously between his brothers and sisters.

As usual, Lexi was the first one to speak up. "Yeah." She nodded. "What happens if we run into Lacey in there?" She asked, looking genuinely curious.

"She'll kill you without a second thought." Hetfield stated, shaking his head in disappointment. "You have to understand --" He looked rather remorseful as he stammered slightly through his words. "The sister that you once knew... She's gone, okay? She doesn't exist anymore; she's dead."

The transgenic siblings looked rather saddened by that fact. Even Zack.

However, Spencer seemed to be the only one deeply angered. "No, she isn't!" She snapped, her tone low as she glared over at him. "She's alive. Unlike Valary. And that means we STILL have a chance at getting her back."

Hetfield was a little taken aback by her little outburst. Though, he simply nodded in agreement, shooting her a rather pathetic look of apology.

The siblings glanced briefly at one another. They agreed with their baby sister, wholeheartedly. But they just didn't see it actually happening.

Jacky, however, stared at his girl with a rather proud and slightly smug smirk. Though, she was completely oblivious.

The siblings (minus Spencer) began to unpack their chosen fire-weapons, quickly loading them up and getting ready to move out.

Spencer lifted the rucksack full of explosives and slid it over both her shoulders before standing up. She shuffled over to the van, Zack following closely beside her with the bag of weapons and charges strapped to his own shoulders.

Hetfield dipped a hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small, plastic container. "Your clearance into the D.N.A. lab." He explained simply before handing it over.

Zack reached into the van and took the container from him. Out of curiosity, he took of the cap and peered inside only to find a fresh, HUMAN eyeball. A brown one, he noticed. He slowly raised his own green orbs up to Hetfield, raising a brow and smirking slightly in amusement.

Spencer simply rolled her eyes, having been the one and only to witness the entire, disgusting process of how he'd acquired that eye. Her mind briefly flashed back to seeing Hetfield knock Hammett on the back on the head with the butt of his unloaded gun. She then saw him reach into his pocket before pulling out a metal, table spoon. She then finally saw him reach down to the poor guy's face and scoop out his right eye as if he were merely scooping out some ice-cream. 'Gross...'

Zack turned back to face his other siblings and shot them a knowing look. "You all know what to do." He stated rather than asked.

The other transgenic siblings all nodded in return anyway.

Zack nodded curtly back. "Then, let's move out." Big brother then lead his siblings into the dense, dark forests. They marched in single file -- Zack, then Brian, then Lexi and then Matt.

Spencer hung back for a final few moments.

Jacky quickly hopped back out of the van and before he could stop himself, he'd thrown his arms around her shoulders. He embraced her tightly, his face nuzzled into her soft curls.

Spencer hugged him back, briefly. She then slowly, reluctantly slipped out of his touch altogether.

Jacky shot her a questioning look rather than hurt or disappointed. He knew that after everything, he didn't have to question her feelings for him.

Spencer shot him a small, reassuring smile. "I'd kiss you silly, but... I have to keep my head solely on the mission right now."

Jacky smiled back and simply nodded, shooting her an understanding look as well. "Just come back."

Spencer simply nodded before darting off to follow after her siblings.


	140. Chapter 140

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer grinned when the scanner beeped in approval before the door slowly slid open. "Guess there IS an 'I' in 'team'."

It had been exactly 13 years, 11 months and 22 days since their escape. 13 children had escaped from Monticora. 1 of those children had been captured and 2 of those children were already deceased. And now, 5 of those children were coming back home, for what would hopefully be the final visit ever...

...In order, from left to right, stood Spencer, Zack, Brian, Lexi and then, of course, last, but not least, Matt. They stood in a perfect line, all perched on top of the hill, over-looking the center of the forest where the large, but expertly hidden Monticora building was sat. All 5 soldiers were geared up in their dark green camouflage Army uniforms and black, steal-toe-capped boots. To each of their backs were the rucksacks full of explosives and back-up weapons or ammo. And each of them (except for Spencer, of course) were armed with their own choice of fire-weapons. And as they each stared down at 'home sweet home,' each of them began to see the flashbacks as they stared down at the place they had called home for the first horrid decade or so of their lives. Then, as if their minds were in synch, they each shook those terrible memories away. They then glanced briefly between one another, sharing a silent look of both knowing and understanding before facing their eyes front once again.

Spencer took one last deep breath. "This is for Valary."

Zack smiled softly to himself and nodded along with the rest of his siblings.

Wasting no more time, the siblings moved as one, all flocking down the other side of the hill. They darted easily in and out of trees and leaped over any large boulders and hedges, through the forest until the building was finally in full view once again. As one, they run straight up to the 20 foot metal fencing and leaped straight over, clearing it by a good foot and a half. They all landed together on their feet the other side, with ease and cat-like grace. They then ran towards the building -- seemingly vacant from the outside, which they already knew to be, due to Hetfield's knowledge.

A few feet from the building now, the group then split up. Zack and Spencer darted to the left and the other three darted off towards the right side...

...Spencer was hanging on by a thread right now. She thought she'd be able to handle coming back, but she was wrong. So wrong. She kept low, creeping silently down the dark, narrow and all too familiar corridors. And as she followed closely behind her big brother, she tried to fight off the flashbacks -- the ones of she and her siblings marching single file down these same corridors, getting yelled at if they so much as stepped out of line...

Zack paused at the corner of the corridor, his gun aimed and ready, if need be. He crouched low, and glanced over his shoulder at his baby sister. "Spencer," He whispered. "You okay, baby sister?" He asked, his voice quivering slightly.

Spencer glanced over at him and simply nodded. Even if it was a lie. But she needed to focus on the mission right now. She could break down AFTERwards. Although, she could see that she wasn't the only one nervous about being back here. She could see it plainly on her big brother's face. He was afraid, too...

...Meanwhile, just inside the forest, where they had left them -- Jacky and Hetfield were sat inside the back of the Animal Control van, monitoring the siblings' every movement. Both men held their own head-piece close to their ears, ready for any unwanted action.

Matt's voice then piped up on their inner-comms. "We're proceeding South to corridor 4-Alpha."

"You guys are clear, all the way to the generator." Jacky replied, his eyes glued keenly onto the computer screen in front of him.

"Copy THAT, English." Brian chimed.

Jacky chuckled, shaking his head to himself. That little nickname Spencer had given him had seem to have caught on.

Hetfield watched his own computer screen closely as Matt, Lexi and Brian darted quickly and silently down the dimly-lit corridor.

On Jacky's screen, he watched over Spencer and Zack's back.

"Jacky?"

He watched as she stopped and glanced up to the nearest security camera, knowing he was watching. He smiled as he responded. "I got you, Spencer. Don't worry..."

...Spencer smiled back up at the camera. "We good to go?" She asked, speaking into her ear-piece as she continued to stare back up, knowing he was watching

"You're all clear."

Spencer saluted the camera with one last little grin before darting off down the corridor with Zack right beside her.

In moments, the two of them finally reached the large sealed door of the D.N.A. lab. They both paused, their backs pressed against the wall beside as they crouched low for a moment.

Zack quickly reached into his jacket pocket before pulling out the small plastic container that Hetfield had given him. He unscrewed the cap and pulled out the eyeball without any hesitation whatsoever.

Meanwhile, Spencer shot her big brother a rather disgusted look. Nonetheless, she slowly stood up beside him and then followed him towards the door to the D.N.A. lab.

Zack slowly reached up to the small metal identification machine on the latch of the door, holding the eyeball over the small scanner. He waited, hopping it would work.

Spencer grinned when the scanner beeped in approval before the door slowly slid open. "Guess there IS an 'I' in 'team'."

Zack shoved the eyeball back into the container and grinned in amusement over his shoulder at her.

"It worked." Spencer spoke into her ear-piece. "We're in."

"Good work, soldiers." Jacky mused, chuckling lightly in amusement.

Spencer scoffed lightly as she followed her big brother into the D.N.A. lab. "Gee, thanks, General..."

...Jacky simply smirked to himself...

...Spencer's eyes widened, both in confusion and shock as she wondered slowly around the small circular room. It was brightly lit up, glass on every wall and even the glass tiled floor was brightly lit up in a pale white light. Her eyes darted around the room, mainly lingering on the walls, which contained a small glass case with hundreds of small vials of blood inside. And what she noticed first and foremost was that each of these cases were marked with a number and a barcode. And in the middle of the room was a large table with some lab equipment left on top.

Zack's expression was similar to his baby sister's as he wandered around the small circular room. He stopped abruptly as his eyes caught a barcode he could never forget. "Spencer, look..." He whispered. "It's you." He said, reaching his arm slowly up and placing his hand over her barcode.

Spencer frowned slightly. 'Does that mean... These sons of bitches cloned me!? Oh, my fricking God! Who knows how many me's are really out there!?' She was somewhere along the lines of feeling how she felt when Hetfield had tried the 'moon eyes' on her.

Zack frowned, his eyes drifting to the barcode next hers. "And me..." He whispered, then moving onto the next one. "And Lacey, Brian... And Valary..."

"No." Spencer said, her voice stern. "Valary's dead." She said, shooting him a pointed look.

Zack nodded. He knew that there would NEVER be another Valary, no matter how many clones these sick bastards made.

Spencer sighed tiredly, feeling slightly guilty for snapping at him. "C'mon, let's just get this over with." She said, her voice now calm as she slid her rucksack from her shoulders. 'Ugh. I would give my right arm for this horrible night to just end! I just wanna be with Jacky. Is that too shitting much to ask!?' She also knew big brother was feeling just as fucked up as she was right now. They both knew how one another felt and they were the only ones who ever truly would. Not even Hetfield would know. Not really. And not even Jacky, though, he did try, and she thanked him eternally for that.

Zack simply nodded in response, wanting nothing more than to just get this all over with. He followed her actions, quickly placing his gun down on table in the middle, he then slid his own rucksack from his shoulders...

...Meanwhile, in her office, Williams was sat back in her seat, trying to remain as calm on the inside as she looked on the outside. However, it really wasn't working. Not after the shitty night she'd had tonight.

In the seat across from her desk sat Hammett, his right eye bandaged up tightly and his left eye still rather bloodshot. "Uh, may I PLEASE have something to numb the pain? A lollipop, maybe? ...I like the cherry ones."

Williams glared darkly back over at him before slowly rising out of her seat. Slowly, she sauntered around her desk and stood in front of him. Just as slowly, with her hands on either of her hips, she leaned her head down that her eyes were level with his left one. "Not until you tell me -- just ONE more time -- what exactly Colonel Hetfield said to you tonight." He voice was low and threatening, her glare still on him.

Hammett sighed loudly in defeat before answering her. "He said some crazy shit about how you killed one of his kids or whatever." He explained, looking right back at her. His vision was still a little distorted, but he could still see her well enough.

Williams nodded in acknowledgement to his answer. "And just what exactly did YOU say?" She asked, now staring rather suspiciously at him.

Hammett glared right back at her this time. "My memory is still kinda fuzzy, MA'AM." He stated in all too pleasant, bittersweet tone.

Williams scoffed loudly, standing back up straight, but still towering over him with a glare. "Oh, I BET it is."

Hammett glared up at her. "I lost an eye tonight. AND that son of a bitch broke my arm." He snarled, motioning down to the sling around his right arm.

Williams simply rolled her eyes before turning her back on him altogether. She growled in annoyance when she then felt her cellphone vibrating in her bra. She quickly reached in, grabbing it before answer with her usual rude tone. "What?"

Hammett watched her rather curiously for a few moments until she turned around and glared at him again.

Williams snapped her cellphone shut, gripping in her hand at her side as she glared at him. "Y'know, maybe this is all just a REALLY bad dream," She began in an all too pleasant and sweet tone before descending into one of utter outrage. "But apparently you were scanned into the D.N.A. lab, just 5 minutes ago."

Hammett's eyes widened slightly, though, he looked more surprised than anything else.

Williams quickly opened her cellphone and dialled. "Yes. Go to full alert." She said into her cell, still glaring over at the one-eyed, broken-armed cripple, idiot of a man still sitting in her office. "We have intruders. Stand by to mobilise the X-7s."


	141. Chapter 141

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Roget that." Brian piped up.
> 
> "We're moving out." Spencer repeated.
> 
> "We're almost outside the facility." Lexi replied.
> 
> "Same here. See ya in a sec'." Zack chimed in.

"Our targets are primed."

"Copy that, Zack." Jacky replied. "Just get outta there now."

He then watched over the two siblings on the surveillance as they swiftly exited the D.N.A. and darted back down the corridors the way they came. Whereas Hetfield was keeping a close eye over Brian, Lexi and Matt on the next computer screen over.

"Roger that." Zack replied through Jacky's ear-piece.

"We're on the move now." Spencer piped up...

...Brian led the way back the way they came, through the dimly lit corridors.

"All targets are now primed." Matt stated into his own ear-piece as he ran beside his brother and sister.

"Good work, kids." Replied Hetfield.

Lexi scoffed loudly as she ran beside her brothers. "Gee, thanks, dad..."

...Hetfield simply chuckled to himself in amusement. He remembered Spencer saying the exact same words to him the night she and Zack had rescued Lacey from him. And he'd almost forgotten how alike Spencer and Lexi really were. Almost...

...Spencer followed quickly behind her big brother as the two of them darted quickly and silently back down the dimly lit corridors.

However, just as the siblings rounded the next corner, the sound of an alarm began to blare loudly through the building...

...Hetfield cursed under his breath. "Shit. We've got an alarm." He hissed into his ear-piece. "Withdraw to the perimeter immediately. You've been made. All units withdraw." He ordered quickly before he began typing away at his computer keyboard.

"Roget that." Brian piped up.

"We're moving out." Spencer repeated.

"We're almost outside the facility." Lexi replied.

"Same here. See ya in a sec'." Zack chimed in.

"I'm hungry, again." Matt muttered. Though, clearly he was talking to him.

Jacky noticed the rather desperate tone in the older man's voice. He frowned slightly in concern, his eyes drifting back to the screen in front of him.

Hetfield froze when his eyes drifted back up to his computer screen. "Oh, this is NOT good..." He murmured, gulping quietly.

Jacky's frown deepened as he glanced up to his own screen. Immediately, his eyes landed on a few dozen groups of children; transgenic children. He could tell right away by the formal, dark green camouflage Army uniforms and the black, steal-toe-cap boots.

"Shit." Hetfield hissed again, his fingers gliding quickly over the computer keys. "You need to hack into the control panel at corridor 7-Alpha." He stated, glancing over at the British boy. "We've gotta lock down ward C16 as fast as possible."

Jacky's frown deepened once again as he stared between the older man and the children on the screen. "Why? What's happening?" He demanded rather than asked, his voice as stern as his expression.

Hetfield sighed loudly in frustration, but quickly replied. "I don't know, but there must have been a last-minute change in deployment, because there's still a large contingent of X-7s in the barracks." He explained, glancing back to his screen with deep concern.

Jacky glanced briefly back to the children marching in two single files down the corridors. "But... They're just kids." He muttered. Though, he already knew they were anything, but.

Hetfield shook his head in dismay. "They're stronger, faster and designed with hive-minds. Even our X-5s don't want to be tangling with the likes of THEM."

"Hive-minds?" Jacky asked. "Like insects?"

Hetfield nodded. "They communicate ultrasonically."

Jacky slowly glanced back to his computer screen, only to see the children moving at full speed, blurring across the screen. His eyes widened slightly. He'd never seen anything like it. And he'd seen Spencer in action more than enough times. Zack, too. "Shit." He hissed. "Okay. Okay." He finally turned back in his seat and began to work his way into hacking yet another system...

"...We've got you covered, but you need to move quicker." Jacky explained.

"On it." Zack replied, pushing himself harder and faster.

We've got X-7s in the facility, so be careful." Jacky added nervously.

"Know how many?" Spencer asked. She stayed just two steps behind her big brother, following closely as they drove themselves through the never-ending corridors.

"A few dozen, at least. So don't even think about doing anything stupid, Spencer."

Spencer grinned to herself, hearing the stern tone of his voice. "Ah, you know me too well, Vincent."

Zack tossed a glare over his shoulder at his baby sister. "For once, I agree with your boyfriend. There's too many of them, so don't even."

Spencer simply rolled her eyes, but did as she was told. Besides, she saw no reason to go back just for a fight. Especially since the mission was so closely and successfully accomplished...

...Meanwhile, back in her office, Williams was frantically tapping away at her laptop keyboard. Her eyes were glazed over in pure rage as she glared back at the brightly lit screen. She was so pissed off that she didn't even notice the X-5 walking into her office until she'd spoken up.

"Ma'am," Lacey addressed her Commander, standing to attention in front of her desk. "I have the X-7 teams sweeping the entire perimeter of the compound. However," She continued, looking slightly sheepish. "They've found nothing so far and according to Control, there's no one actually out there."

Williams nodded simply nodded in acknowledgement. She didn't bother to tear her eyes away from the screen as she continued to type away. "Yes, I'm fully aware. Thank you." She stated through gritted teeth. "Because they've hacked a fucking fake feed into the damn surveillance system!" She snarled, smacking her hands down angrily on her laptop keyboard.

Lacey frowned slightly, her mind racing. 'Could it be? Would they really be so stupid?'

Williams let out a loud and frustrated sigh, but finally was able to hack back into her own system. She clicked the button to quickly rewind the feed from inside the D.N.A. lab back over the last 10 minutes.

\-- "Our targets are primed." --

Lacey's ear perked up considerably at the sound of her big brother's voice. 'I knew it! They're so fucking stupid! Now I'm actually gonna have to kill them...'

Williams quickly paused the feed, her eyes slowly widening in horror and her face turning almost a sick, green sort of colour. "Oh my fuck... NO..." She breathed. She felt somewhere between ALMOST speechless and utterly enraged.

"Ma'am?" Lacey piped up, glancing almost nervously at the slightly older woman.

Williams' gaze snapped up from her laptop and over the X-5 soldier. "Get down there and disable those God damn charges." She ordered, her voice incredibly low, but equally as stern. "NOW!"

Lacey jumped slightly at the redhead's sudden loud and shrill voice, but quickly turned on her heels and darted swiftly out of the room.


	142. Chapter 142

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's Lacey." Hetfield said, watching the transgenic girl darting down the corridors in a semi-blur. "She's heading straight towards the D.N.A. lab..."

Spencer followed closely behind her big brother. And behind her, in the near distance she could hear the sound of marching. It reminded her of the days back when she and her siblings used to march through very same corridors.

And then, there was Zack, who led the way. And as the similar flashbacks plagued through his mind, he still peaked over his shoulder to make sure his baby sister was still behind him...

...Jacky eyes widened on the computer screen when he suddenly spotted a couple of Monticora soldiers coming down the corridor, towards the transgenic siblings.

Meanwhile, Hetfield was keeping a close watch over Spencer and Zack, who were still thankfully clear by a good distance.

"Brian, Lexi, Matt," Jacky piped up into his ear-piece, keeping his eyes glued to the screen. "Unfriendlies behind you. 25 meters and quickly closing in." He informed them, somehow managing to stay calm and collected.

On the screen, the 3 siblings rounded the corner, pausing to taking cover.

Hetfield quickly assessed the situation before deciding -- "Take 'em out, soldiers..."

...Brian glanced back to his siblings, the three of them sharing a silent look.

"Go!" Lexi roared loudly before charging back around the corner and opening fire.

Brian and Matt quickly followed after their baby sister, firing their own weapons at the on-coming soldiers...

...Hetfield cursed under his breath again as he spotted an all too familiar face flashing passed the monitors. "Shit." He hissed once again.

"What? What is it?" Jacky piped up, shooting him a somewhat dreaded look.

"It's Lacey." Hetfield said, watching the transgenic girl darting down the corridors in a semi-blur. "She's heading straight towards the D.N.A. lab..."

...Spencer halted abruptly when she heard Hetfield words. She stared up to the nearest surveillance camera and spoke into her ear-piece. "Which way is she coming from?"

Zack halted beside her. "Are you fucking serious, Spencer!?" He roared, clearly disapproving. "For crying out loud! They're onto us!" He yelped, staring at her as if she were insane. Which she was, as far as he was concerned. Although, he'd heard Hetfield's words. And he could understand why she wanted to go back, but he wasn't going to loose Spencer to good ol' Monticora like he did with Valary. He would NEVER let that happen again.

However, as usual, Spencer wasn't having any of it. "I'm NOT gonna let her take one for good, ol' Monticora!" She snapped, glaring back up at her big brother.

Zack glared defiantly back at her, but otherwise said nothing. He already knew there was no use in trying to change her stubborn mind.

Spencer glanced back to the camera. "Jacky, WHICH way?" She repeated, her voice stern...

...Jacky and Hetfield glanced warily between one another for a few hesitant moments. Jacky then sighed loudly in defeat, knowing she wasn't going to listen to reason. "Back the way you came -- first corridor on your left."

Hetfield shot him a look of disapproval, but otherwise kept his opinions to himself this time.

"Thank you." Spencer replied before turning back to her big brother. "Go." She ordered rather than requested.

Zack didn't budge. Instead, he shot her a desperate, pleading look.

"Go!" Spencer repeated, her voice as stern as he expression.

Zack sent his baby sister one last, uneasy look before finally doing as he was told.

Spencer watched him disappear around the next corner before turning on her heels and darting in the opposite direction, back the way she came. She ran at full speed down the corridors and in the nearby distance, she could already hear footsteps approaching. And then, just as she flew around the next corner, she came blur to blur with her sister and this time, she wasn't going to be beaten by her. In one swift motion, Spencer took Lacey by surprise by grabbing her by the back of the neck and slamming her face into the nearest wall with just enough force to slightly daze her.

Lacey grunted loudly, wincing in pain as she slumped to the floor in a messy heap. She quickly shook the attack off and attempted to rise back to her feet.

However, Spencer was ready for her this time. In a matter of seconds, she darted over to her sister, pulling out a pair of hand-cuffs (that she'd pulled from the unconscious Monticora soldiers) and grabbed both of her sister's wrists.

Lacey struggled, failing miserably as her sister then proceeded to drag her down the corridor to the nearest cell-block.

"Someday you'll thank me for this." Spencer stated as she handcuffed her sister to the thick, iron bars.

"You have NO idea of what you're doing!" Lacey snarled, glaring darkly. "That's us back there." She stated, motioning with her eyes to D.N.A. lab.

"No. That's us out there!" Spencer snapped angrily back, pointing a finger towards their freedom. Freedom that Lacey had once shared with her and Zack and all of the others.

Lacey's expression faltered, but only very slightly and only for a split second.

But of course, Spencer had noticed immediately. "Come with us... PLEASE, Lacey." She begged, her voice soft as she stared back at her sister with desperation.

'Traitors. Rats. Betrayers. Deserters. Plagues. Snakes.' Lacey's expression morphed back into a dark glare all too soon. "NEVER." She replied, her voice low and final.

Spencer's heart dropped, but she quickly forced herself to turn away with one last wary look. Leaving her 'turned' sister behind, Spencer made her way back through the corridors once again...

...Jacky finally was able to let out a huge sigh of relief when he finally spotted Spencer exiting the building. She'd been the last one to do so and while he had complete faith in her, it still never stopped him from worrying like a mad man.

Hetfield sat beside the Englishman, his eyes glued to the Monticora facility on the screen, the place he'd practically poured his heart, soul and entire life and even blood into.

"She's clear. Detonate the charges." Jacky ordered, turning to face the older man.

Hetfield's eyes drifted slowly down to the small button control to the explosives.

Jacky immediately noticed his hesitancy and immediately reached for the handgun strapped to his studded belt. "DON'T make me do it for you." He barked in a rather threatening tone as he aimed the gun at the older man's head.

Hetfield glanced briefly back to the screen and then over to the younger man, still seeming rather reluctant to actually go ahead with their plan; their mission.

"Do it NOW!" Jacky yelled angrily, shoving the point of the gun into the side of the older man's head.

This time, Hetfield didn't allow himself to hesitate. He simply took one last deep breath before finally pressing down on the magical red button...

...Back in her office, Williams instantly froze when she heard the loud explosions just yards from her. "FUCK!!"

...Spencer halted dead in her tracks, just at the edge of the forest now. She swirled around and smiled smugly at the large cloud of smoke erupting from the place she had called home. She gave the building one last content look before turning around and darting off back into the forest.

"Spencer? Where are you?" Jacky piped up over her ear-piece.

"2 minutes away." Spencer replied, still smiling triumphantly to herself...

...Zack darted back through the dense forest, weaving easily between the trees.

"Zack -- talk to me, man."

Zack smirked smugly to himself. "On my way, English. 1 minute..."

...Spencer halted abruptly once again when she sensed that someone was following her -- and at whoever it was, was able to keep up with her. She stood silent and frozen, just listening and waiting for a few seconds. She swirled to her left at the sound of a loud twig cracking, a purposely placed step, she noticed.

A moment later, the stalker finally presented themself, shocking the X-5 to her very core. Slowly, the young teenager stepped out into the small clearing, the full moonlight shining across their all too familiar face.

Spencer's eyes widened and she didn't know whether to feel afraid or mortified or angry as fuck. Standing just a few feet from her was...

Her.

Accept, this girl was a younger her, maybe 14 years old. She stood before Spencer, her head shaved in the familiar Army buzzcut. She also wore the same dark green camouflage Army uniform that Spencer was currently wearing and the black, steal-toe-cap boots.

Spencer continued to stare at the younger version of herself. Her dark brown eyes, her light tan skin, her black hair and thin brows, her straight browline, her high cheekbones, her full lips, her everything. It was all...

Her.

Well, on the outside, anyway.

Spencer finally came to her senses and snapped back to reality. "Do you know who I am?" She asked, wondering if the girl might have recognised her, too.

The X-7 stared vacantly back at her, as if it didn't even understand her. She gazed back at the X-5, her hands finally revealing themselves from behind her back.

Spencer's eyes widened instantly when they fell onto the large 9mm in the girl's hands...


	143. Chapter 143

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We're not soldiers." Spencer piped up, smiling somewhat contently to herself as she tried to let that fact sink it. "Not anymore."
> 
> Zack nodded in agreement. "No more running."

With her first instinct, Spencer leaped right at the young X-7 and kicked the gun out of her grasp, sending it flying into the nearest nettle bush.

Her young clone -- the X-7 soldier instantly reached up a fist and smacked the X-5 hard in the face. She then repeated the action with her left hand on the older girl's left cheek.

Spencer ignored the throbbing pain in both her flushed cheeks, growling in anger as she shoved the younger girl back, away from her. She then lifted her right leg to land a hard kick to the girl's face in return.

Instead, the X-7 clone grabbed the X-5's lifted ankle. She gripped it tightly, her other hand grabbing the older girl's neck just as tightly. She swung the X-5 around in a semi-circle before then throwing her aside.

Spencer sailed through the air and landed a few meters away in the small clearing. She growled angrily again, louder this time as she leaped back up onto her feet. Again, she charged at her young clone managed to land a hard upper-cut punch to her chin and then grinned smugly when she heard the sound of bones cracking.

However, the X-7 simply cracked her jaw quickly back in place with her right hand, not even flinching in the slightest.

Spencer's face instantly dropped back into an expression of irritation.

The X-7 then responded by diving to the ground. As she landed on her side, she used her momentum to kick the feet out from underneath the X-5.

Spencer landed on her backside this time and let out another, even louder growl of anger. As she quickly leaped back to her feet again, so did her young clone.

The two then slowly began to circle each other, both their hands raised and ready to strike.

"You wanna know what REALLY pisses me the fuck off?" Spencer sneered, glaring at her younger clone. "When mini posers try to bite MY stilo!" She barked in fury. She didn't give a damn if the girl understood her or not, she was just fucking pissed off right now!

"Spencer! We gotta go! Come on!" Zack yelled out, suddenly appearing at the edge of the clearing, a few feet beside her.

Spencer smirked briefly when she noticed she wasn't the only one who had been distracted. She instantly ceased her advantage to head-butt her young clone as hard as she possibly could -- though, without knocking herself unconscious in the process as well. She then grabbed the X-7 in a headlock with one arm, spinning her around. She grabbed the young soldier by her arm and then pulled her clean over her own shoulder, breaking the girl's elbow in the process.

The X-7 instantly cried out in pain before rolling back onto the floor. She clutched her broken arm close to her chest, whimpering quietly as she glared dangerously back up at the X-5.

Spencer's anger suddenly began to subside and she almost felt sympathetic for her young clone and maybe even slightly guilty for hurting her so harshly. 'Pff! SHE started it...'

"Spencer," Zack appeared by his baby sister's side. He paused briefly when he glanced down to see the young girl with his sister's younger face. He had known of Monticora's cloning abilities, but knowing and witnessing were certainly two different things. He quickly snapped out of his stupor and turned back to his baby sister; his one and ONLY Spencer. "Come on, let's go." He whispered, gently grasping her elbow and tugging her away from the scene...

"...We're here, open up, Vincent!"

Jacky grinned widely at the sound of Spencer's cocky voice. He quickly rose from his seat and did as he was told. He shoved the back doors of the Animal Control van wide open just in time to see the entire group of siblings approaching quickly.

Brian and Matt hopped into the back of the van first, while Hetfield hopped out and took the passenger's seat.

"Everyone okay?" Zack asked, glancing around at all of his siblings as they piled into the back of the van.

"Yep! Better than that, I'd say." Matt chirped, grinning proudly at their accomplished mission.

"I can't believe it..." Brian breathed, flopping down into one of the benches.

Lexi hopped with Spencer, Spencer sharing a wide grin with Jacky before he hopped out and shut the doors behind them all.

Jacky then made his way to the driver's seat and slammed the door shut before quickly staring the engine and driving casually away.

Zack grinned broadly, looking just as proud. "We did it, soldiers."

"We're not soldiers." Spencer piped up, smiling somewhat contently to herself as she tried to let that fact sink it. "Not anymore."

Zack nodded in agreement. "No more running."

"NO more hiding." Brian piped up.

"And no more fighting." Matt added thoughtfully.

Lexi shared a similar expression with her baby sister as she glanced around at her the rest of her siblings. "We're free."


	144. Chapter 144

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Interesting friends you have." Zack commented with a small grin.
> 
> Spencer grinned widely and nodded. "Only the best."

Without even realising, Spencer found herself back at her local watering hole; Crash Bar. And for some odd reason, she couldn't even remember how she really got there. Last night's mission felt like an incredible blur to her. All she knew for sure right now was that she felt happier than she'd ever been and she wasn't about to question that.

"Damn... Now THAT'S some sibling rivalry, boo." Original Gabby chimed, her eyes wide in slight shock.

Spencer stood at the other end of the fooseball table, kicking her best friend's ass single-handedly, as usual. "Yup." She chirped back. "AND I kicked the little bitch's ass, too." She added with a triumphant grin (referring to her fight with Lacey).

"Bitch, you shoulda told me what was going on." Gabby chided, shooting her best friend a slightly disappointed look. "I know I probably wouldn't have been able to help none, but that's beside the point."

Spencer nodded. "Yeah, I know, but I wasn't prepared for any sad goodbyes. I WAS kinda hoping to come back alive." She explained, hoping the older woman would understand at least that. And thankfully, she did. Only proving just why Spencer loved her so much; she never judged another soul.

Gabby sighed in defeat and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I guess you right, boo."

Spencer shot her a grateful smile and the girls continued their game for all of 30 seconds before the transgenic scored another goal.

Gabby let out an annoyed huff. "Y'know what we need now, boo?" She piped up, arching a brow.

Spencer smirked smugly and nodded. "Another pitcher of beer."

Gabby grinned before grabbing her empty glass. "Ya read my mind, shugga."

The two woman then walked back to their table, where Jacky and Matt were sitting and talking to one another. Gabby took the seat beside Jacky, placing her glass down as Spencer took the seat beside her brother.

"So," Matt began, grinning widely over at his baby sister. "Jacky tells me that you broke into his house the night you two met..." He trailed off, leaving her open to finish the story off for him.

Spencer glanced briefly over at Jacky, who was also finding the entire subject rather amusing. She smirked smugly once again and nodded at her brother. "Yup." She chirped, sounding almost proud.

"Uh-huh." Matt turned back to face Jacky, his grin slowly widening even more. "And you LIKED that?" He seemed slightly puzzled, but still highly amused.

Jacky smirked briefly over at Spencer. "Well, she went straight for the expensive stuff. So, I knew she had good taste."

"Yeah, well, she learned from the Master." Gabby cut in.

Spencer smirked knowingly at her best friend.

Matt chuckled, clearly entertained by the entire encounter. "You're alright, English. I like you."

"You're not so bad yourself, Berry." Jacky countered, grinning at the male transgenic. He had to admit, he like Spencer's other siblings a lot more than he liked Zack. For some reason, the two of them never really got on exceptionally well. Still, they managed to be civil, at least.

"Oh and the black cat-suit I was wearing didn't hurt, neither." Spencer added, shooting Jacky a suggestive grin.

Matt's brows raised as he glanced between the British man and his baby sister. "Oh, REALLY now?" He grinned. "He 'forgot' to mention THAT little detail." He chuckled when he noticed Jacky's slightly reddened cheeks.

Jacky simply shrugged it off, pretending to act cool about it. "Whatever, dude. Didn't think you'd want me talking about your baby sister like that."

"Yeah, right!" Matt chuckled loudly again.

"Boo, you cruel." Gabby piped up, grinning in amusement at her best friend.

Spencer simply shrugged casually before finally rising from her seat. "Next rounds' on me." She chimed, grabbing the empty pitcher before sauntering off towards the bar. She got halfway, making a pit-stop by the crowded pool table, where her sister and Craig stood talking to one another.

"Hello, my sista." Lexi chimed, throwing her free arm around the back of her baby sister's shoulders.

"Hey. Havin' fun?" Spencer chimed, shooting her a suggestive look.

Lexi merely grinned and nodded.

"Hey, Speedy." Craig chimed, giving her his usual enthusiastic wave.

"'Sup, C-Dog." Spencer shot him her usual friendly smile. She hadn't always liked the guy, but she had to admit that she'd slowly grown to like him. And they were actually really good friends.

"Talking to your gorgeous friend here." Craig replied, motioning to the chocolate-kissed-skin girl a bright grin.

"Yeah." Spencer chuckled quietly to herself. "I can see that."

"Hey, so where do you ladies know each other from?" Craig asked, looking genuinely curious.

Spencer and Lexi shared a brief humorous glance. "Oh, we go way back." Spencer replied. "WAY back." Lexi chuckled at that last part and nodded in agreement.

Craig glanced curiously between the women for a moment. "What, like, high school? Pre-school?"

Lexi chuckled again. "Um, more like boarding school... But worse."

"WAY worse." Spencer mumbled, earning a grin from her sister.

"Oh, yeah?" Craig asked, looking VERY interested now. "Was it an all-girls kinda school?" He asked, trying to both look and sound innocent.

Spencer and Lexi shared another highly amused look.

"Okay, that's MY cue. Bye." Spencer chimed before quickly sauntering off the rest of the way towards the bar again. Spotting Zack and Ronnie in deep conversation, she quickly joined them, placing the empty pitcher on the bar beside Ronnie.

"Hey, Spencer!" Rev piped up, shooting her his usual bright smile.

"Hey, Jimmy!" Spencer chimed back, shooting him a similar smile.

"Another pitcher?" He asked, motioning to the empty one on the bar in front of him.

"You know it!" Spencer replied with a nod.

"Be right back." Rev saluted before picking up the empty pitcher and walking a little further down the bar.

"'Tis the will of the Almighty. That's it, man." Ronnie stated with the utmost conviction in his voice.

Zack shot him an incredulous look as he chugged slowly away at his beer. "Dude, people get killed ALL the time." He replied, clearly trying to make a point. "There are homeless people everywhere. It is NOT all good."

Spencer smirked in amusement to herself as the watched the slightly drunken males pathetically brawling beside her.

Ronnie rolled his eyes, gulping away at his own beer glass. "His plan is all good, ALL the time." He repeated, his voice firm.

"Um, overstand?" Spencer finally piped up, grinning sweetly at both men.

Zack and Ronnie shared a brief look before chuckling.

"I guess." Zack replied.

Ronnie smirked at Zack and nodded over at Spencer. He then held up his fist towards the transgenic male.

Zack smiled brightly at the Ordinary and held up his own fist.

Ronnie grinned as they bumped fists and then clapped him lightly on the shoulder. "One love, my brotha."

Zack smiled and nodded before watching his new friend walk back over to their table to join the others.

Spencer quickly slipped onto the bar stool beside her brother as Rev returned with her new pitcher of beer.

"Tab?" Rev asked.

Spencer nodded. "Thanks, Jimmy. I'll hit you back next Friday."

"No worries, Speedy." Rev grinned. "I know you're good for it."

Spencer shot him a grateful smile before he walked away to serve the rest of his customers.

"Interesting friends you have." Zack commented with a small grin.

Spencer grinned widely and nodded. "Only the best."

"So, where's Maxie at these days?" Zack asked, shooting her a curious look.

Spencer shrugged and sighed sadly. "Last I heard, he was in Mexico, with his latest whore, of course."

Zack simply nodded.

"Hey, Rev," Spencer piped up, waving him over.

"'Sup?" Rev chimed.

"Can I get another pitcher and another glass of ice tea for my friend over there?" Spencer ordered, pointing her thumb towards the other end of the bar.

Hetfield felt her eyes on him, his own eyes lifting from his newspaper.

Spencer shot him a nod of acknowledgement, also saluting him with a small smile.

Hetfield grinned back at her, raising his half-empty glass in a gracious token to her.

Rev grinned and nodded. "You got it." He replied before sauntering off to clear her order.

"So," Spencer began, turning back to her big brother. "It's all finally over."

Zack smiled in content and nodded in agreement. "No more running."

"So, I guess that means you don't have to worry so much about being 'big brother' and looking for all of us anymore." Spencer piped up, shooting him a playful grin.

Zack chuckled, his ocean green orbs lighting up in amusement. "Oh, I'll ALWAYS be your big brother, Speedy."

Spencer grinned. "Glad to hear it."

"And for what it's worth..." Zack trailed off, briefly glancing back to the table where the others were sat chatting and laughing amongst themselves. "Jacky's okay by me." He said, shooting her a cheeky smirk.

Spencer scoffed playfully. "REALLY now?"

Zack smirked back and reached out to ruffle her dark curls. He chuckled in amusement when she immediately slapped his hand away.

Spencer rolled her eyes, but couldn't help smiling. She just felt so... Happy. "Later, big brother." She chirped, clapping him on the back. She then grabbed the two full pitchers of beer in each hand before making her way back towards their table.

"Nice one, Speedy." Brian chimed, shooting her a grin before reaching for one of the pitchers.

Spencer nodded in acknowledgement as she placed the other pitcher down in the middle of their table. She then walked around to Jacky's side of the table and smiled widely down at him, as if hinting.

Jacky arched a curious brow, his lips slowly curling up into their own smile.

Spencer's smile slowly widened as she leaned down, her lips mere centimetres from the shell of his ear. "Let's go somewhere a little more... Private." She purred deeply.

Jacky's eyes fluttered briefly before he was able to quickly pull himself together. He glanced back up at her and simply managed a nod...

...They'd barely made it to his apartment, let alone his bedroom. And then somehow, they'd manage to keep their hands off each other until they were sitting beside each other on his bed.

Jacky smiled, slowly leaning his head down towards hers. His hands slowly reached up, cupping her flushed cheeks softly. His lips slowly met hers in a brief, but sweet kiss. He paused, staring into her dark chocolate orbs before leaning in once more.

Spencer sighed softly against his mouth as his lips gently caressed her own. Her arms slowly rose to his shoulders, sliding around the back of his neck and locking there. She pulled him down, closer to her, as close as she possibly could. She grinned against his lips when his hands went to her shoulders, slipping her leather jacket off in one swift motion. She pulled away for a moment, pulling her t-shirt over her head and tossing it carelessly aside. She slowly then rose from the bed and unzipped her jeans before pulling them off. She sat back down beside him and then finally glanced back up at him and couldn't help, but smirk in satisfaction at the deep longing and lustful look in his bright blue orbs.

Jacky finally snapped out of his stupor and pulled his own t-shirt off before tossing it carelessly aside. He then followed her lead -- rising from the bed to strip himself of his ripped jeans. He tossed them aside, too and then plopped back down on his bed beside her.

Spencer chuckled quietly and then without even any warning, she shifted closer, slipping slowly across his lap, straddling his knees. She glanced down into his slightly widened blue orbs and smirked before dipping her head down. Her lips met his once again and this time when she felt his hands sliding up the bare skin of her waist, she couldn't help letting out a small moan of utter delight. 'His guitars fingers DEFINITELY pay off...'

"You're SO fucking beautiful." Jacky whispered before placing his lips back over hers. He ran the tip of his tongue across her bottom lip and then lightly nipped at the swollen flesh, earning another delicious moan. This time, he didn't wait for her permission as his tongue darted passed her plump, sweet-cherry lips to meet her own. And this time, it was he who couldn't help moaning in utter delight.

Spencer edged forward across his lap, grinding her hips into his and was pleased to find something hard poking her between her thighs. At the contact, they both let out another pleasurable moan, both their hands grasping each other tighter.

Jacky grasped her supple backside in both his hands before tossing them both back onto his bed. He chuckled when she squealed in delight and then stared at her for a few more moments as his face hovered over hers. And when she smiled that stunning smile of hers, he really couldn't do anything else, but grin widely back.

Spencer's smile widened as he slowly lowered his head, his lips smothering hers once again in a rather searing, heated kiss. She locked one arm around his shoulder, the other reaching behind her back to unclasp her bra.

Jacky smirked, slowly reaching down and grabbing her bra between his teeth. His eyes locked on hers as he then slowly proceeded to pull it away from her altogether.

'Holy fuck, that is hott...' Spencer felt her entire body flush when he slowly lowered his mouth to her lacey panties. She watched him intently, unable to do anything else as he then proceeded to remove her panties in the same fashion. She bit her bottom lip, trying to contain herself, but it didn't seem to last all that long. 'I have been waiting TOO frigging long for this!' "Jacky," She breathed, her breath slightly caught in her throat.

Jacky froze, his eyes silently questioning her.

Unable to think of anything else to say, Spencer quickly sat up. She locked her arms around his neck once more and pulled him back down with her in a matter of a split second. She then reached a hand down, grabbing at the waistband of his boxer shorts.

Jacky grinned and reached down to help her out. He quickly slipped out of his remaining clothes and tossed them aside, too.

Spencer pulled gently at his neck, pulling him down for another heated kiss. As she bit lightly at his bottom lip in return, she pulled him even closer. Slowly, she wrapped her legs around his waist and gasped loudly at the new and beautiful sensation.

Jacky let out a low sounding gasp as she pulled his hard member swiftly into her warmth. He slipped a hand under her waist, pulling them both up so that she was straddling his lap once again and with another loud gasp from them both.

"Oh, fuck, yes..." Spencer whispered, already feeling utterly breathless. "Jacky... Don't fucking stop..."

Jacky smirked smugly, grabbing her hip gently, but firmly with one hand as the other hand rested on the small of her back, keeping her in place. "Then you better hold on, Speedy." He quipped, giving her bottom lip another, quick, but affection nip.

Spencer tried to smirk back, but it looked more like a sheepish grin. "Fuck me, Vincent." She half-purred, half-growled.

Jacky simply responded by lifting grinding his hips roughly up into her own. He smirked slightly after suppressing a low moan of his own.

"Oh, fuck..." Spencer breathed, gripping his shoulders as she ground her hips back down to his in return. "Jacky... Yes..."

Jacky pulled her closer, her chests pressing tightly against his own. He slowly leaned his head forward, pressing a trail of wet kisses along her throat.

Spencer held him even closer to her as they began to pick up their pace. "Fuck, yes... Jacky... Oh, fuck... Don't stop..."

"Never..." Jacky breathed, nipping lightly at her earlobe.

Spencer suddenly froze, her entire body going ridged and oddly very cold.

Jacky immediately noticed and froze completely for a moment. He pulled back to face her and noticed how very pale she looked and how bloodshot her eyes had suddenly become. And then what he noticed next made him pale considerably in return.

Spencer jumped in fright at the loud echoing sound of a crow cawing in the nearby distance. Her eyes widened in alarm as they darted around before landing on the large black crow sitting on to of Jacky's desk and staring right back at her.

"Spencer?"

Spencer glanced back to Jacky, their limbs still entwined. She frowned in confusion and then began to panic when she noticed that she was the only one who could see the crow.

"Spencer? Are you okay?" Jacky sounded deeply concerned. "You're bleeding." He told her, glancing down between them.

Spencer frowned, feeling confused again. She slowly glanced down and instantly regretted it when she saw the large gunshot wound bleeding out of her chest.

"Spencer?" Jacky looked just as confused and as shocked as he stared up at her.

Spencer then began to feel her eyes brim with heavy tears. "What's happening!?"


	145. Chapter 145

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Something's wrong... I can just feel it." Jacky stated, quickly removing his ear-piece.

Spencer felt herself wince as the unbearable stinging sensation fired through her entire body. And then she slowly managed to crack her eyes open, her sights landing on the craw perched in the trees above her.

It cawed loudly one last time before taking flight and disappearing quickly into the darkness of the forest.

Spencer's eyes slowly drifted around, the dead leaves beneath her itching at exposed flesh. She felt so cold, the only warmth coming from the open wound oozing slowly from her chest. She heard leaves shuffled nearby, twigs cracking and then saw the young clone of herself standing above her with the gun loosely in her grasp...

...Meanwhile, back in the Animal Control van --

"Spencer?" Jacky called out to her through his ear-piece for the tenth time in just a few seconds. "Spencer, please talk to me. Are you okay?"

And still, nothing.

He'd heard the sound of the gun firing and he was REALLY trying not to panic, but it was REALLY difficult when she wasn't even responding. "Spencer, answer me!" He yelled, almost feeling angry now.

And still, nothing.

And to make things worse, they had no surveillance over the stupid forest.

"Something's wrong... I can just feel it." Jacky stated, quickly removing his ear-piece.

"What'd you think you're doing?" Hetfield asked.

Without another word, Jacky simply grabbed his handgun and slid the door open before hopping out of the van.

Hetfield watched after him as he slowly disappeared into the forests. He sighed in defeat before grabbing his own handgun and following after him...

...Zack panted heavily, already feeling warn out from running. These X-7 bastards were fast little fuckers and he'd barely managed to get away this far. They ambushed him from out of fucking no where and he was real pissed. And kinda panicked.

At the sound of gunfire, Zack spotted two of the X-7 children just meters away, firing their weapons at him. Zack crouched low to the ground and opened fire in return, but it was all in vain. In the next moment, Zack felt a sharp, shooting pain spreading through his entire up and up to his shoulders. He yelled out in both pain and anger, sinking to the ground upon impact.

The entire group of X-7s then quickly appeared behind the other two. The entire group then moving as one.

Zack snarled angrily when one smacked him in the face, while another tore his weapons away from him and tossed them aside...

...Jacky kept low and he sifted through the dark forest as quickly as he could. And thankfully, it wasn't long before he finally caught up with Spencer. However, seeing her lying face down on the forest ground was NOT how he EVER wanted to see her. He forced himself to pause and quickly glance around to make sure they were alone. Satisfied, he quickly ran over to her, kneeling beside her. His heart pounded in his chest as he reached down and pulled her up into his lap.

"Ja --... Jacky?" Spencer's voice was barely above a whisper and sounded incredibly weak to his ears.

Jacky's heart ached unbearable as his eyes finally caught sight of the gunshot wound bleeding out from her chest, right over her heart. Somehow, he managed to stay on auto pilot.

"Jacky..." Spencer breathed. Her eyes cracked open, just barely as she shot him a somewhat tired smile.

"Spencer... Shit..." Jacky gasped quietly, pressing his hand to her wound, the blood staining her entire uniform and already now staining his entire shit. Not that he cared. "Oh, fuck, no, baby, no... Shit, shit, shit..." He whispered, placing a couple of soft kisses to her cold and clammy forehead.

Spencer's smile simply widened, but only slightly. Though, her dark, bloodshot orbs still held a slight glimmer of their usual twinkle.

"Okay. It's okay. Everything is gonna be okay. I promise." Jacky rambled on, mainly trying to keep himself calm.

"Jacky..." Spencer breathed, still smiling weakly up at him.

"It's okay, baby." Jacky replied, trying to shoot her the best reassuring look that he could muster up. "You're gonna be okay. This... This isn't bad, okay? You can just heal your. You can always heal yourself, right? It's gonna be all okay."

Spencer smiled sadly this time, feeling her eyes welling with a fresh set of tears. She could feel herself slowly dying as the blood continued to seep slowly out of her. "Jacky..." She whispered, slightly sobbing. "I'm so sorry..."

"No, no, no, no. No, it's okay. Don't say that." Jacky whispered desperately, holding her closely to his chest. "I got you, baby. You're okay. You're ALWAYS okay, remember?" He was trying to make her feel better, but he knew he just sounded like he was begging her now. Begging her not to leave him.

Spencer managed another bright smile and shook her head slowly. She knew this was it, she could feel it. And she regretted so much.

"Jacky..." She breathed, her throat aching almost as much as her imploded heart. "There's something I gotta tell you... I should've told you a long time ago..." She began to sob quietly, unable to finish her sentence. It sounded too much like goodbye.

Jacky smiled weakly, shaking his head. "No, it's okay. It can wait. You can tell me when you're all better." He stated, trying to reassure her.

Spencer simply smiled up at him, her tears rolling slowly down her pale cheeks. "Jacky..." She whispered, glancing up at him one last time before her eyes finally rolled to the back of her head.

"Spencer... Spencer? No! NO! PLEASE! Spencer!" Jacky sobbed loudly, grasping her limp body against his own. "Please... Please, don't leave me..." He whispered, sobbing quietly into her dark chocolate curls.

Just a few meters away stood Hetfield and he was frozen in place at the sight held before him. He couldn't believe it; Spencer was dead. He thought she would have been one of the last soldiers standing.

Jacky held the deceased transgenic girl in his arms and his cries racked his entire form. He'd never felt such an unbearable pain. Not since his mother had died, anyway.

Hetfield slowly stepped forward as his tears silently rolled down his cheeks. "Jacky... Son..."

"Fuck off!" Jacky yelled angrily, glaring over at him as he clutched Spencer's limp body as close to him as possible.

"She's gone." Hetfield said.

"FUCK OFF!!" Jacky repeated. "I'm gonna get her back. I'm gonna take her back to the facility." He stated, slowly rising with Spencer's body in his arms.

"No." Hetfield said. "She said that she would rather die than ever go back There. Do you really want to deny her that one last wish?" He asked, shooting the younger man a disapproving look.

Jacky glared back at him again. "Yes!" He answered boldly. "I AM gonna get her back."

Hetfield let out a loud and frustrated growl. "Look, I know how you feel. Trust me, I DO. But if we don't get the fuck out of here real quick, then, we're ALL fucked."

Jacky's glare darkened. "Fuck. YOU! That's all you give a shit about? Your own selfish, wrinkly, pathetic, alcoholic arse!" He snapped, feeling completely outraged.

Hetfield panicked slightly upon hearing the loud gunfire in the very nearby distance. He quickly darted towards Jacky and head-butted the younger man...

...With Jacky's unconscious form slung over his shoulders, Hetfield was surprised that he'd even managed to make it back to the van. Although, he really did regret leaving Spencer's body behind. But he had no choice. She was gone now and he could carry them both, anyway. As he settled Jacky's limp form in the passenger's seat, the three surviving siblings finally made their appearance.

"They've got Zack!" Brian exclaimed, looking completely horrified.

"They shot him, and then, carted him off!" Matt added, looking equally appalled.

Hetfield slammed the passenger door shut and let out an angry scream. "FUCK!!"

Lexi paled slightly, feeling her stomach turn. "Where's Spencer?"

Hetfield let out a loud sigh, trying to calm himself down. He then slowly turned back to the rest of his kids. "Killed in action." He mumbled miserably. "This was a bad idea... I'm so sorry..." He added, his voice now barely above a whisper.

Lexi felt her heart instantly drop at that new piece of information. Her eyes slowly widened as she tried to register what she had been told, her gaze then slowly drifting to her brothers.

Brian and Matt held a similar expression to their baby sister as the three siblings all glanced sadly between one another.

Hetfield let out a tired sigh before walking around to the driver's side of the van. "Let's move out, kids."


	146. Chapter 146

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack glanced back down to his baby sister one last time and smiled softly to himself. "X-5-457, I've got a heart for you."

Zack jumped back to consciousness with a start. Though straight away, he found that he was bound to a gurney bed and that being wheeled quickly down blindingly lit corridors. His eyes bloodshot eyes darted around as he tried to ignoring the gnawing pain of his bloody shoulder wound. He could hear people shouting orders at one another as the men in white coats rushed busily around all around him. He'd lost a lot of blood, he knew that, but he also knew that it would take a lot more to take him the fuck down. He knew exactly where he was and he still wasn't willing to give up. He'd rather die than go back home for good.

"She's got a gunshot wound to the left upper chest and no pulse." One of the female nurses yelled, charging straight passed.

Zack's attention perked up considerably. He lifted his head and tried to see what all the commotion in front of him was all about. Although, he really had a bad feeling about all of this.

"Been doing C.P.R. for the last 6 minutes. I am now going to intubate." The female doctor stated, rushing into the theatre room.

Zack struggled against his restraints as they wheeled him into the room after her. He growled out in frustration, failing miserably, but continued to struggle nonetheless.

"She's in V-fib." The female doctor announced, rushing over to the other occupied gurney. "I'm gonna need to crack her chest wide open."

"One amp epi given." One of the male nurses replied.

Zack's eyes widened as he finally spotted what all the fuss was about. "SPENCER!!" He screamed. His expression was filled with utter horror as he saw his baby sister laying on top of the metal table -- blood covering every inch of her, the hole in her chest and how lifeless she looked.

"Internal paddles." The female doctor ordered calmly, leaning over the female transgenic.

The male nurse quickly handed her the equipment. "Charged to 30." He confirmed.

The female nurse nodded. "Charge."

The male nurse checked the tiny screen briefly beforehand. "Clear."

The female nurse placed the paddles over the transgenic's chest and held her firmly in place as she zapped her with the two paddles.

Spencer's eyes fluttered open, but only for a split second. However, in that tiny, slip of a moment, she saw all of her memories flash before her at once...

She heard the crow cawing loudly above her in the woods...

...Her anniversary with Jacky...

Holding Valary's lifeless body...

The statue of the Virgin Mary...

Her last kiss with Jacky...

Jacky's beautiful, blue eyes...

...Zack's own heart dropped when he listened closely to hers on the monitor, hearing nothing at all. He froze in shock for all of 3 seconds before struggling desperately to break free to go to his baby sister. And again, he failed miserably when the other male nurses tried to restrain him. He wasn't in as bad shape as Spencer, but he knew that he still wasn't up to full speed.

"Again." The female doctor said. "On 30." She repeated. "Charge."

The male nurse nodded before briefly checking the screen again. "Clear."

In that moment, Williams appeared in the doorway. She froze for a couple of moments, her expression slightly troubled as she took in the scene before her.

The female doctor leaned back down with the two electric paddles, zapping the lifeless transgenic again.

And once again, Spencer's eyes fluttered open, her heart beating just once before giving up again. And again, her jumbled memories came flooding back...

...That night she at the cabin with Zack and then the next morning when they fought over her going back to save Jacky...

Sitting in the forest with Jake before snapping his neck and sobbing uncontrollably to herself in the shower later that night...

Hiding under the ice, holding her breath in the freezing water on the night of the escape...

The last kiss that she and Jacky had shared...

Jacky's beautiful, blue eyes...

The night she first found Zack and hugged him closely to her...

The trademark cocky grin on Jinxx's face...

The 'I And I Am A Camera' t-shirt that Phil constantly wore...

The smile on Ava's face as she rubbed her yet-to-grow stomach...

Brian and Matt's never-ending pissing contests...

Playing at the fooseball table with Original Gabby...

Bumping fists with Ronnie...

Hugging Max...

Hugging Lexi...

Hugging Brian...

Hugging Matt...

Sitting at their usual table with all of her friends at Crash Bar...

Jacky's beautiful, blue eyes...

Kissing Jacky...

Jacky's bright smile...

Jacky's sexy guitar fingers...

...Zack's heart dropped to his stomach once again, his hope for her survival nearly sending him into a nervous breakdown.

Williams slowly stepped further into the room and she had noticed the look on the doctor's face and she knew it wasn't good news. "What's her condition?" She asked, standing beside the lifeless transgenic.

The female nurse sighed, taking the paddles away. "The bullet went clean through. Her right ventricle is completely collapsed, ma'am." She explained, trying to keep a professional front rather than let her emotions get the best of her.

Williams nodded. "She's gone then." She concluded, sounding rather disappointed.

Zack was still frozen, unable to tear his eyes away from his baby sister. He was trying not to panic, but it was real hard right now. Especially when his heart clenched unbearable in sadness at the loss he wasn't yet willing to except. Or probably ever except.

"Is there any other organ damage?" Williams asked. And she, too, was trying to keep her emotions in check. She'd had high hopes for the female X-5. VERY high hopes.

"No, ma'am." The female doctor replied.

Williams nodded in acknowledgement. "Then, prep her for harvesting asap." She ordered calmly before slowly turning to make her exit.

"NO!!" Zack roared loudly. In the next moment, he somehow muster up enough energy to break free of his restraints. In the next moment, he shoved and kicked the white coats and the nurses out of his way.

Williams' eyes widened in terror. She let out a loud squeal before making a run for the doors. However, she didn't get all that far.

Zack darted towards the Monticora soldier -- who had been standing by -- and elbowed him hard in the jaw. As the soldier slumped to the floor unconscious, Zack grabbed the small handgun from his hand and darted straight for the little redhead.

Williams screamed out in fear when she felt a large hand grip her around the back of her neck. And just as she reached the corridor, the outraged male transgenic yanked her harshly back into the room.

Zack twisted the redhead around roughly and grasped her throat with one hand. With his wounded side, he ignored the searing pain and forced his hand up to point the barrell of the gun to the side of the woman's head.

The nurses and doctors all froze in their places, all glancing nervously between one another.

Zack took a few deep breaths to calm himself down, but held the little redhead securely in place.

Williams stood in front of him, her back pressed tightly against his chest. Her petite frame shook slightly, her heart racing. But somehow, she managed to keep herself calm.

Zack's eyes darted around at all the different faces, his heart still pounding as he tried not to panic. "Bring her back!" He demanded, glaring straight over at the female doctor. "Bring her back right fucking now or I'll kill every God damn last one of you motherfuckers!"

"Her heart's too severely damaged." The female doctor told him, her entire form trembling as she addressed the outraged transgenic.

"So? Give her a fucking transplant!" Zack snapped, as if it were the most obvious conclusion. Which to him, it really was.

"There's nothing in the donor bank! Honestly!" One of the male squeaked, also trembling in his place.

Zack scoffed bitterly, his eyes narrowing at them. "Then, you need a donor." He stated simply, cocking the gun aimed at the redhead.

"It won't do her any good." Williams piped up, still trying to stay calm. And it was rather difficult with the X-5's hand gripped tightly around her throat.

"WHAT the fuck are YOU babbling on about!?" Zack snapped.

"She's an X-5." Williams replied. "She needs an X-5 heart."

Zack's froze for a few seconds as he thought over all of his options. And he had VERY few to begin with. He then finally snapped out of it and finally let the redhead go, shoving her viciously away from him.

Williams stumbled forward a good few paces, but quickly managed to correct her footing before she could take a fall. She swirled around and then backed away from the male X-5, along with all the other doctors and nurses.

Zack aimed the gun at the entire group as he stood frozen in his place for a few moments. His mind raced as much as his heart and then in the next moment, he'd finally decided on his best option; his only option.

Williams and the others eyed him both warily and curiously, but none made any movements either.

Zack glared back at the redhead, aiming the gun straight at her head to keep her and the others away from him. Slowly, he then shuffled over to the metal operating table, forcing the others to take a few more steps back.

Williams watched his intently.

Zack shot the redhead one last glare before slowly lowering the gun back to his side. Slowly, he then leaned down so that his face was level with his baby sister's. He stared at her pale, bloody and lifeless form for a few moments, taking in every last detail of her.

"You fight Them, Speedy." He whispered into her left ear. "Promise me," He said, kissing the top of her forehead. "Promise me you'll will ALWAYS fight Them."

Williams frowned slightly, looking mostly confused now.

Zack took one last deep breath for courage before slowly standing back up and glancing back at the redhead. "X-5-599." He stated his barcode designation as he slowly raised the gun back up.

Williams' eyes widened slightly as she saw the male X-5 raise the gun to the side of his own head this time around. However, she looked more surprised than upset.

Zack glanced back down to his baby sister one last time and smiled softly to himself. "X-5-457, I've got a heart for you."

Unlike the others, Williams didn't even flinch as the transgenic finally pulled the trigger on himself, his brains splattering literally everywhere.

Zack's now lifeless form slowly sagged down, his upper-half landing on his baby sister's chest with a soft thud.

Williams stared blankly at the horrific scene before her before finally turning around to face the female doctor. "Okay... You know what to do."


	147. Chapter 147

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When you die, I'm gonna be there to make sure you're good and fucking dead!" Spencer snapped in response.

Spencer was dead. Gone. Moved on. Finished with her life -- even if she didn't think it was fair, but then again, nothing ever was fair.

At least, that's what she thought...

The last thing she could remember was dying in Jacky's arms. And then, nothing. Nothing at all. Just the blinding darkness.

Until NOW, anyway...

...Williams stood at the X-5's bedside, watching over the younger girl and waiting for her to come around from her radical surgery. Her eyes drifted up to the heart monitor machine on the other side of the bed, her lips slowly widening into a pleased smile as she listened to the beautiful sound of the transgenic's new heart beating strong and steady.

Spencer suddenly awoke with a start to the sound of the frequent and constant beeping ringing through her sensitive ears. Her eyes snapped open, darting hastily around the small, bright, white room before landing on the petite, young redhead female beside her. Instantly, she began to panic on the inside, knowing exactly where she was. Although, on the outside, she forced on a dark glare at the woman towering over her.

Williams smiled warmly at the X-5 as she began to attempt to struggle against her restraints. "Careful, my darling." She cooed softly. "You'll pull a stitch."

As if on cue, Spencer winced at the sudden stinging sensation coming from her chest. Her mind then briefly flashed back to the forest where she laid in Jacky's arms, bleeding out.

"I'm SO glad we didn't lose you." Williams stated, seeming genuine about that fact.

Spencer ceased her struggle to escape, feeling tired already and still rather weakened. "Where am I!?" She demanded, glaring back up at the short redhead. She already had a good idea, of course. But she needed to make sure. She needed to hear it for herself, out loud.

Williams' smile widened ever so slightly. "I think you know." She replied, shooting the transgenic a pointed (and annoyingly smug) look.

Spencer's stomach dropped slightly as the information finally register with her brain. Under her restraints, she slowly lifted her head, her eyes still set on the redhead. "You won't win, y'know. I'll NEVER be one of Them again. I'll NEVER be yours." She told her, defiance thick in her voice and the determined expression wrinkling her face in a deep-set scowl.

Williams simply stared back down at the X-5 for a few moments. Her lips then widened into another smile as she slowly sauntered around the bed. Standing beside the heart monitor machine, she slowly reached for one of the tiny dials, turning up the volume of the transgenic's heartbeat.

Spencer watched her with a rather disgusted look.

Williams took a tiny step back from the machine and closed her eyes for a moment, just to listen. Her lips slowly widened into a huge, satisfied grin. Her eyes then snapped back open as she then turned back to face the X-5.

Spencer glanced between the machine and the redhead, now looking more confused than anything else.

Williams let out a small chuckle, though, she didn't seemed all that amused. In fact, she looked more like a excited child on Christmas morning. "Would ya just listen to THAT." She chimed, motioning to the heartbeat beeping loudly throughout the room. "Strong, isn't it?" She asked, grinning over at the X-5.

Spencer's heart began to beat slightly faster, her mind working overtime as she tried to figure out just what the hell happened.

"THAT is the heart of a TRUE soldier." Williams declared, placing a hand gently over her own heart. "The heart of a leader. A martyr."

"Turn it off." Spencer demanded instantly, her voice dangerously low as she glared darkly up at the redhead. Now, she was beginning to understand just what the hell happened. And she didn't like it one bit. In fact, she was still trying not to have a nervous breakdown. And then to make things even worse, the redhead's next words only confirmed Spencer's suspicions...

"He was QUITE a man -- your brother; Zack." Williams stated as she reached up to turn the volume on the machine up even more.

Spencer's heart was now beating erratically and it ached her already healing wound to unbearable lengths, but she couldn't care less. All she could think about right now was her big brother. 'Yet another soldier down... Oh, Zack... What've you done?' At that thought, her bottom lip began to tremble, her eyes welling up quickly. But she didn't dare shed a tear in front of this redhead, whoever the fuck she was.

Williams let out a sad little sigh, looking sincere -- but Spencer knew better. "I'm sorry, darling."

"Oh, I just BET you are, you evil cunt!" Spencer snarled, her tone low. "You're the one who murdered Valary, aren't you!?"

Williams simply continued speaking as if she hadn't heard that outburst. "He must have loved you very, VERY much to make this beautiful sacrifice." She stated, motioning towards the X-5's chest.

"TURN. IT. OFF!" Spencer yelled loudly in utter outrage. Her eyes were wide and bloodshot, her teeth gritted as she glared dangerously up at the redhead.

Again, Williams completely ignored her and carried on. "But... Isn't it ever-comforting to know that a part of him will live on, in you?" She asked, both sounding and looking genuinely curious. Although, the small smirk tugging at the corners of her lips gave away the amusement she sought from the X-5's misery.

"When you die, I'm gonna be there to make sure you're good and fucking dead!" Spencer snapped in response.

Williams smirked widely this time and again carried on speaking as if she hadn't been rudely interrupted. "You've finally come home. BOTH of you." She added that last part, obviously referring to Zack's beating heart in Spencer's chest and with a wicked grin displayed in all its blood-red glory across her lips. "You've both come home to us... And to ME..."

...The Seattle Space Needle.

Jacky never came here. Not even when it hadn't been totally abandoned. In fact, the first and last time he'd ever been here was with...

HER...

He had always been terrified of heights and yet tonight, here he was, sitting on top of the Space Needle. And he didn't feel frightened anymore. In fact, he didn't seem to feel a thing anymore. He sat on the very edge, like Spencer had so many times before and gazed down upon the broken city.

'Tonight this city lost it's Dark Angel...'

He managed a bare, mere slip of a smile at that thought. He knew that was probably just the type of thing Phil would have said in this situation.

He hadn't told anyone yet. Not Ryan, not her friends, not even Original Gabby. He really couldn't bare to think about it, let alone actually speak about it. The only people who knew in fact where the survivors of their entire fucked up mission.

Hetfield. Where ever the hell he'd scampered off to. Again, he couldn't care less.

Lexi. Who said her goodbyes before catching the next flight back to San Francisco.

Brian. Who had said his own goodbyes before catching the next train back down to Los Angeles.

Matt. Who was actually crashing at Ryan and Jacky's apartment for the night before he would finally returned to his girl, waiting back in London for him.

And then there was Jacky, of course. Who hadn't even been home yet. And he didn't plan on doing so for a while yet...

'Sometimes it feels like it happened to someone else -- like maybe it was a story I heard somewhere...'

"...Her name was Spencer." He uttered the name gently, a small smile trying to tug at the corners of his lips.

Tessa nodded slowly, finally understanding. "They killed her, didn't they?" She asked, her voice soft and her chest still aching for the broken man.

Jacky nodded, his eyes burning holes into his computer screen. "I watched her die..." He murmured. "But the crazy thing is that I still can't believe she's really gone... I know it sounds stupid, but I still feel like she's alive and out there somewhere..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end of this story. But the sequal should be up pretty soon, probably even sometime later tonight.
> 
> Again, thank you ALL for reading! (:


End file.
